Femme Fatale
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: The Sawyer girls call themselves Femme Fatale but will they be? They catch they eyes of two larger then life wrestlers while trying to keep their own heads above water. As well the growing attractions./ CrimsonxOC; Matt MorganxOC; and VelvetxOC
1. First Chance Meeting

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon Sawyer are one of the few newest Knockouts. They came with their brother. What they hadn't expected when they signed on was to be offering Velvet Sky a spot on their team nor their brother falling hard for a woman. Or catching the eye of two very different wrestlers. Check my profile for Athena, Devon, and Colton's information/looks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 24**__**th**__**, 2011 TNA Impact Hallway (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I couldn't believe my luck. Mikaela Jones. She had been one of my few inspirations to switching from a model into a wrestler. The other was the death of my sister Chloe. I walked toward the locker room I shared with my sister and brother. My brown hair hid my smile. I didn't notice the people checking me out as I walked. It came with the territory of wearing a pair of boy shorts and a white blouse that the edge reached my shorts. I had on four inch stiletto heels and it made me six feet tall in the heels. I was sort of short my sister topped me in height.

I walked into the locker room and couldn't help the little bounce I did.

"Thena don't do that." Colton scolded. His grey eyes flecked with blue had a smile in them.

"You're not going to believe who I just ran into." I said clasping my hands in front of my chest.

"Who?" Devon asked. Her blonde hair framed her face. I had a more olive tone to my skin then my brother and sister. Devon's hazel eyes held the same luster as mine did.

"Mikaela Jones." I gushed. Devon's eyes widened.

"Okay, ladies before you have a group screaming match can I get ready for my match?" Colton asked. I stuck my tongue out at my older brother.

"Who are you wrestling against again?" I asked.

"Douglas Williams if you'd pay attention." Colton said. I rolled my eyes.

"We still your valets?" Devon asked. Colton nodded his head. We did everything together. Most of the time. We watched the show and Devon and I exchanged looks after Velvet got attacked. Colton caught the look and shook his head. He grabbed our hands and led us out of the locker room. See that was Colton's mistake. He wasn't watching where he was leading me and I ran into a very hard male body and for the second time that day was on my butt.

"Colton Joshua Sawyer!" I snapped. A hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me up. I looked up at the masculine face.

"I'm sorry about that my brother is impatient." I said.

"You're new. I haven't seen you around before." He said.

"I just got signed. I'm Athena Sawyer." I said.

"Tommy Mercer but out there I'm Crimson." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I've got to go my brother needs his other valet." I said with a smile before I went to catch up with my brother and sister. I smack Colton upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Colton asked.

"For running me into Tommy and not waiting for me." I answered.

"You're really touchy today." Colton mumbled. I glared at my brother and listened to "Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory play.

"From Sterling Height, Michigan being accompanied by Devon and Athena Sawyer standing at 6'5'' Colton Sawyer." JB said. I looked at Douglas and looked at Devon out of the corner of my eyes. Devon was hiding something. I don't focus on that but watching out brother wrestler. We had gotten into the business for Chloe. I absently rubbed the back of my neck where her tattoo would forever grace my skin. When Colton hit his Face Breaker he picked up the victory. Devon and I got into the ring and celebrated with him. Devon and I would have our first match next week. We just didn't know that the lady that hired us would through a wrench in our plans. I walked with my siblings to the back.

"You should go walk around and see who you can find." I said. Devon looked at me weird.

"Are you serious?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. Maybe scope out the tag champs because you and I both know we want them." I replied. Devon laughed. I smiled and I walked with Colton back to our locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched my sister walk away with Colton. Something was up. Athena was the only person I knew who over analyzed things. I didn't know if it was the shift from being a model to a wrestler or Chloe's death. My thin four inch heels clicked on the tile. I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black blouse. It was interesting to walk around and listen to everything.

I was already tall. I was a decent 6 feet even and my heels added four more inches to that. Not only that but most of my height had to do with my long legs. I heard the occasional whistle but I ignored it. I was used to it from being a model. I mean I had loved my job but this was something so much more fun. I was walking around and wondered into the Knockout's locker room. I saw Velvet sitting in a corner and I went over to talk to her.

"Hi Ms. Sky I'm Devon Sawyer and I wanted to introduce myself." I said. Velvet glared at me for two seconds.

"Wait are you one of those girls who want the tag titles?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, my sister and I want them." I answered.

"Which means you want Sarita and Rosita right?" She asked.

"I think so." I said. Velvet smiled and stood up. She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Devon. You ever need backup let me know." Velvet said. I nodded my head before I left the locker room. I just wondered around. I hadn't expected anything to happen but then I found Matt Morgan. I wasn't going to say anything. I was actually going to just walk away but clicking heels normally gives a girl away and he looked at me. No use trying to be invisible now. I walked over to introduce myself. What I hadn't bargained for was how easy it was to talk to him. I actually lost track of time. We had just found a place in the back and started talking. I noticed the looks but I didn't really care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to go and we hadn't seen Devon in a while. I had Colton taking the bags to the car. He had made me put on jeans so I slipped on skinny jeans and went to search for my sister. Now where was my sister? I checked a few locker rooms and I actually ran into Tommy again. I had also exchanged my heels for a pair of sneakers.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"My sister. I haven't seen her since I told her to go exploring." I answered as I put my hands in my back pockets.

"You want help?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I replied. We continued on our way to find Devon.

"You seem shorter." He said.

"I am. I was wearing four inch heels. I'm now my normal height of 5'6''. I got the short end of the height stick. My siblings got all the height. My brother is 6'5'' and my sister is 6 feet even." I said.

"You did get the short end of the stick there." Tommy said. I nodded my head.

"I don't want to sound forward but can I take you out to dinner sometime?" Tommy asked. I looked at him and blinked my grey eyes that were flaked with cerulean blue.

"I'd like that." I said. He smiled at me and I looked to the side and saw my sister.

"Found her. She's talking to a guy." I said.

"Matt Morgan to be specific." Tommy said. I held up one finger.

"Oi Devon, Colton wants to go home and you know how he gets." I said. Devon's head jerked up and she nodded. She said something before she joined us.

"I'll see you next week." I said. I started to walk away but stopped. I looked around and found a random pen and paper around and I wrote down my phone number. I handed it to him.

"In case you want to talk to me before we go out." I said as I left with my sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crimson's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every since she'd run into me I had been curious what the brown haired grey eyed woman was doing around here. She didn't look like she was built for this business. I had taken some time and asked around and she wasn't but she wasn't going to let that stop her. When I got the chance to spend just a little bit more time with her looking for her sister I didn't mind. What shocked me was that she gave me her phone number. I hadn't expected that. She was going to be a weird one. Matt walked over to me.

"What do you think of the Sawyer girls?" Matt asked.

"They'll keep us on their toes." I said. Matt nodded his head. There was something about those girls that would shock all of us. Then again they weren't like normal people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt Morgan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't expected it to be so easy to talk too. I don't know if it was her personality or what. She seemed like she wasn't used to the world we lived in. Yet she knew what she wanted. She made everything seem so easy. Though the Sawyer family was hiding something and no one knew what exactly. I had heard that Devon and her sister Athena had been models but how they got into the wrestling business was a mystery to all of us.

We didn't need to worry because Phoenix had brought them in. We always trusted Phoenix's judgment most of the time. I agreed with Crimson about the girls. They'd keep us on our toes. I said my goodbyes and went to get my stuff so I could go back to the hotel. It had been a long day and I was wondering how long Mikaela would be in her state. We were all worried about her.

**_Read and Review._**


	2. Addition to Femme Fatale and the Story

_**Author's Note: Time for Athena and Devon's first match. Bad thing is that Colton doesn't want to be their valet. Will two certain people come to their rescue? Will they make a stupid mistake their first night out? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday March 31**__**st**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting on the chair. I was nervous. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Devon was pissed. Colton didn't want to accompany us in our match. It hurt my feelings but I wasn't going to let that bug me. I had my wrestling clothes set out on lap. Devon sat next to me.

"He hasn't followed up on dinner yet had he?" Devon asked.

"Not yet. It's only been a week." I answered.

"Wait. What he? What dinner?" Colton asked as he stood up.

"Sit down." I muttered.

"A guy asked Athena to dinner." Devon said. I smiled at Colton as he sputtered. I looked over at my sister.

"We should probably go get ready." I said. Devon nodded and we went to go get changed. I slipped easily out of my boy shorts and black tank top into a black mini skirt with short shorts under it as well as a crimson corset top. I also put on black wrestling boots. I leaned into mirror and put on my makeup. It had a very smoky and sexy look. I smiled at my sister. She was dressed in the same way. We were Femme Fatale for a reason. We walked back out and Colton shook his head.

"Who are you facing again?" He asked.

"The tag champs." I answered. He nodded wished us luck and we left. Sarita and Rosita were already in the ring when we made it to gorilla. We walked out to "Hold It Against Me" and froze halfway down the ramp. They had Hernandez and Anarquia with them.

"Their opponents from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." JB said. I looked at my sister but we didn't want to move. Our music died down and I grabbed a hold of my sister's hand.

"We could really use Colton." I whispered. Devon nodded and when "Sleeping Giant" hit we half turned to see Matt Morgan and Crimson walking down the ramp. The touched us on the back.

"We've got your backs." Matt whispered. I smiled at him and they cut Matt's music and put ours back on. We got into the ring and couldn't wait until I could get my hands on those tag champs.

"I got it first." I said to Devon as she got out of the ring. I heard the bell ring and smiled. Sarita had let her cousin go first. I hit her with an Enzuigiri and I landed off my feet. Crap. I hated being the newbie. I stood up. Rosita and I went at it for a while until she tagged Sarita in and I tagged out to Devon. I stood on the apron and rolled my shoulders. I absently brushed my hair off my neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sister and I were the definite underdogs but we were doing well. I was glad that Matt and Crimson had come out to help us. Colton had been a total flake. I just about had Sarita out when she tagged out to her cousin. I punched Rosita once before I tagged out to my sister. I absently moved Athena's hair back across her neck. We didn't need people asking questions about the cross on our necks.

We liked to keep it all a secret. I saw my sister go for her Beggin' on your knees and I almost dared Sarita to get back into the ring but she didn't and we picked up the victory. I got into the ring and hugged my sister.

"The winners of the match Femme Fatale." JB said. I had my hand raised by Matt until someone hits me from behind. Then they kick me once. I do the first thing that popped into my head and curled into a ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't heard my sister hit the mat until I did. I was about to kick out when I heard someone else hit the ring. I got up and saw Matt helping Devon up. I looked down the ramp at Sarita and Rosita standing by the boys. I asked Val for a mike. I noticed that Velvet had come to help us. I absently brushed my hair to the left side of my chest away from my neck and leaned against the ropes.

"Sarita Rosita! You want to attack us from behind? Here's my deal. You two and my sister and I at Lockdown for you tag titles." I growled into the mike. Sarita had her own mike handed to her.

"You want to play chica? You're on. I'm looking forward to seeing you and your sister cry in pain." She said.

"I'd like to see you try." I hissed. Devon put her hand on my shoulder.

"Enough. Let's go to the back." Devon said. I nodded my head.

"See you at Lockdown." I said with a smile as our music hit. I smiled at Velvet. The five of us got out of the ring and headed to the back.

"Velvet I know this may seem kind of weird. You have a beef with Sarita and it looks like we do as well. My sister and I are offering you a spot in Femme Fatale as a way to keep yourself safe." I said. Velvet smiled at me.

"I'd like that. I'll have your back if you have mine." She said. I nodded my head.

"Athena can I talk to you?" Tommy asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll take you back to our locker room to meet our brother." Devon said. She stopped for a second before she left.

"Thanks guys for having our back out there." Devon said to Matt and Tommy. They nodded at us and Devon left with Velvet. Matt left soon after and I stood there with Tommy.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"That tattoo on your neck what does it mean?" He asked. I absently rubbed it.

"It's for my sister that died a few months ago." I whispered.

"Chloe wanted to go into wrestling but she got into that fatal car crash." I continued.

"Oh. That's why you do this?" Tommy asked. I nodded my head.

"It's a way to keep her memory alive." I replied. He brushed his fingers around the outside of the cross. I pulled away just a bit. I looked at him before I looked away.

"I should go take a shower." I whispered.

"Can I take you out tonight?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said as walked away and toward the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how I felt. Watching Athena walk away. Their sister's death must have hit them hard enough for them to switch professions. I didn't know why I had wanted to go out with the girls but I wanted to keep them safe. I shook my head. That slight contact with her skin I kind of regretted right about now. Her skin had been soft and had a thin layer of sweat from her match.

The hurt look in her eyes when she brought up her sister stuck with me. I walked back to my locker room. I wasn't sure where to take her right now. I needed to take her somewhere for dinner. Asking Phoenix where to go might be a good idea. Phoenix always knew where to go. Besides she was still in a good mood from the birth of her nephew. It was always good to have Phoenix in a good mood. I walked into the locker room and hung my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My body ached. It wasn't my main concern though. I had been watching Colton talk with Velvet. When Athena walked back in I could read something was wrong.

"You okay?" I asked. Athena gave me a nod.

"You think we'll work out okay?" I asked Velvet.

"As long as you two don't stab me in the back we'll be fine." Velvet said. Athena nodded her head.

"We won't. We don't have much else to tie us besides our brother." Athena said. Velvet laughed.

"That's not what I saw out there." Velvet said.

"What did you see?" Colton asked.

"I think two wrestlers are very taken with your sisters. Morgan with Devon and Crimson with Athena." Velvet said. Athena and I shook our heads.

"No, it can't be." We said.

"You're blind." Velvet said with a smile. Colton chuckled.

"We'll see you next week." Colton said. Velvet nodded and left. I glared at Colton.

"You left us out there." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"You had it covered." Colton said. I sighed.

"We need to take a shower. Thena has a date later." I said. Athena chuckled.

"Speaking of date. I have something to say." Athena said.

"What's up?" Colton asked.

"I kind of told Tommy about Chloe." Athena said.

"He ask?" Colton asked. Athena nodded her head.

"We'll talk about it after we're all back in the hotel room tonight." I said. Athena nodded and we walked away to go grab a quick shower. I didn't want to ask Athena about it.

"Are you sure we can do it at Lockdown?" I asked.

"Dev you've got the height I've got the skill." Athena replied. I smiled and wrapped an arm around my sister's shoulders. Even in my wrestling boots I was still taller than her. Athena laughed and we nodded to some of the people who talked to us. We had talked to Chris Sabin and he wasn't too bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had heard from Phoenix that Devon and her sister were going into a tag match with Sarita and Rosita I had decided to help out. I had actually seen them walk by without their brother and I went to go get Crimson's help. We needed all hands on deck to keep their match running smoothly. I hadn't expected Velvet to come out. At least if Hernandez or Anarquia had gone for one of the girls we would have had them covered. I shook my head. I wasn't sure why I cared so much. They were just a couple of new Knockouts. There wasn't anything special about them. Then again Mikaela had said something about them. Normally Mikaela and Phoenix knew what they were talking about. I was glad to see Mikaela looking back to herself.

I had heard that Selena had gladly handed the reins back to Mikaela once she seemed back to normal. It had been weird to see Kayla so out of it. She had come to be a little sister to me when we had worked in Fortune together. Hell most of the time I had carried her bags when she had been pregnant. Mikaela had a hard time being in a heel faction when she was a face. She had evolved before everyone's eyes. From the young girl into the young woman she was now. The mother and wife. It had been such a transformation. Then again she had the skills of Phoenix because they were related. I had seen her for hours at the gym just trying to get her Styles Clash.

I shook that off and focused on what to do about Devon. She was something special. I just hadn't figured out what yet.


	3. Dumb Ideas and Love?

_**Author's Note: Situations get deeper. The girls start to get lessons from their newest partner and try to save her. They start hoping for everything to turn out all right while Colton becomes absorbed in something other than wrestling. Sorry for no Crimson or Morgan POV this week. I wanted to get the chapter up so I could get on to Lockdown just a bit faster. This may be the only time you'll see a Colton POV though. I'm going to bring in Velvet's soon. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 7th, 2011 Backstage hallways (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was doing a photo shoot. It was going back to basics for me. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened.

"I have to go." I said. They took one more picture and I hurried toward our locker room. Bad thing is that I have a habit of running into people. As proven when I ran into someone again. I still landed on my butt. You'd figure I'd have better balance. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I took his offered hand to help me up. I had just run into Scott Steiner.

"That's fine little lady why were you in such a rush?" He asked.

"My trainer will kick my butt if I'm late." I replied. I looked behind Scott and saw Tommy.

"Hi Tommy." I said. He nods to me.

"Who is your trainer?" He asked.

"Velvet Sky." I answered.

"Well I should let you go then." Scott said.

"I'm really sorry about running into you." I said one more time before I hurried over to our locker room. My heels tapping a staccato beat after me. I gracefully walk into the locker room and Velvet raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry. I was in a photo shoot and lost track of time." I said.

"No problem. I was just telling your sister I have a tag match today with Angelina against the Tag champs so I want the two of you to watch closely." Velvet said. I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll see you later." Velvet said as she walked out. I glanced over at Colton and rested my hands on my hips.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I could handle you two but a new knock out throws me off." Colton said.

"You'll be fine you big baby." Devon said. I smiled and we settled down to watch the show. I was amazed at how smoothly Fortune was running now with Mikaela back up to speed. When the Knockout's match started I looked at Devon and she nodded her head.

"We'll be back." We said as we left. We were both in jeans and black tank tops. My heels were five inches while Devon was wearing sneakers so I was actually an inch taller than her. We stood at gorilla watching the match when Winter walked past us. Devon and I exchanged looks and hit the ramp. We knocked Winter down to the ramp and realized how stupid an idea that was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why were we sticking our noses in something like this I didn't understand. Then we had done something completely stupid and taken out Winter. Which had Angelina had coming after us but we stepped out of the way and she picked Winter up and left. Athena and I went down the ramp to stand by Velvet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Velvet asked.

"Winter did something. I was afraid she'd come after us next though." I replied.

"We're going to have to do something about this." Velvet said. I nodded my head and we headed to the back.

"We'll figure this out and you can go back to being the Beautiful People with Angelina." Athena said. I looked at my sister. She wasn't making a promise we couldn't keep but something was going to stop us. I closed my eyes. It wasn't going to just be Winter but it could possibly be our hearts that would stop us. When Athena had gotten back from her dinner with Tommy she had giggled for about an hour before Colton threw a pillow at her telling her to shut up and go to sleep.

I wondered why she had been so energetic. I was tempted to talk to Velvet about it but Athena was here.

"I'll be back I need to go do something." Athena said. I nodded my head and looked at Velvet. Once my sister was out of earshot I took a deep breath.

"Velvet, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." Velvet said.

"Athena went out to dinner last Thursday with Tommy and she came back all excited and giggled until Colton shut her up. Can you explain that?" I asked. Velvet chuckled.

"Have you guys never been in love before?" Velvet asked.

"No, it's been mostly flings and those have been complete jerks." I replied.

"I think your sister is in love but I could be wrong. What about you?" Velvet asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you have someone?" Velvet asked. I started to shake my head but stopped.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Hm. Is he about seven feet tall, has a few tattoos, used to work with Fortune and Immortal?" Velvet asked.

"What? Why are you asking that?" I asked.

"He's coming this way. Good luck I'm going back to your locker room." Velvet said as she walked off. I sputtered after her and turned around to see Matt Morgan walking this way. Velvet was good. I'd give her that. He probably wasn't coming to talk to me though. I mean I wasn't the most important thing in the world.

"Hello Devon." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked. I did a mental double take but tried to appear calm.

"I don't think I am." I replied.

"Why are you asking?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head to the right side.

"I was thinking about taking you to dinner." He responded.

"You don't have too." I said quickly. He laughed at me. I rested my hands on my hips and raised my left eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"You thinking that I'm doing this because I have too." He stated.

"Then why are you asking me to dinner?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'll swing by your hotel room later." He said as he walked off not answering my question. I shook my head at him and headed toward the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Colton's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to murder my sisters later. Last Thursday sleep had been a very tough accommodation that hadn't happened. Even after we turned out the lights I could still hear Athena whispering to Devon. Now it was just distracting. I knew the signs of my steadfast always thinks things through sister falling hard and fast for a guy she only just meet. I saw the same signs in Devon but that was expected in Devon. Athena was true to her name while Devon could be a bit rash. I on the other hand tried to stay detached. It just didn't work anymore. Velvet Sky was sitting on a steel chair mere feet from me in deep conversation with Athena.

I wouldn't be a guy if I wasn't interested in her. I was really going to find drastic ways to murder them later. Like when they slept. I didn't want to join them in their little falling for anyone fest but I had this sinking feeling that I would be following in their footsteps very soon. I looked up when Devon walked in.

"You're not going to believe this." Devon stated.

"What?" Velvet and Athena asked.

"I just got asked out to dinner." Devon replied.

"By who?" I asked.

"Who do you think Colton?" Velvet asked with a smile at me.

"I don't know what to think." I replied.

"Anyway by Matt Morgan." Devon stated answering my earlier question. I held back my groan. They were doing it.

"I swear. I'm going to go sleep somewhere else so you two can have a long decision about dinner dates." I muttered.

"I'm rooming by myself because Angelina is rooming with Winter. They can stay with me for the night." Velvet suggested. My eyes immediately turned to her.

"You know I could kiss you for that." I said.

"I wouldn't object." Velvet said with a smile.

"I'm not the type to mix business with pleasure." I said.

"We could do it off the record." Velvet joked. I shook my head.

"I'm grateful for the offer for them to sleep in your room. I need my sleep." I said.

"That's great. We can head straight to the gym in the morning then." Velvet said.

"I'll move your stuff for you Dev." Athena said. I smiled at the thought of a quite hotel room. My eyes drifted to Velvet who was in a conversation with my sisters. I needed to figure out if she was seriously flirting with me or just joking around. This is why I disliked mixing business and pleasure. That and I wasn't sure how I felt about her yet. I looked up to the sky. If it wasn't for Chloe I wouldn't be doing this. Chloe had always said I was too uptight and that I needed to live a little. She could be right about that. She had also said I needed someone to love but that was harder to do then it should be.

My grey eyes drifted to Velvet and I realized that it couldn't be as farfetched as I thought.


	4. Protect No Matter the Cost

_**Author's Note: The Impact before Lockdown and the girls are getting ready. They are hungry for the gold but will that be all that they receive. Everything seems to be slightly topsy turvey. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 14**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker room(Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were sitting in the locker room. Velvet was losing her mind.

"It'll be okay Velvet." Devon said. Velvet looked at us.

"We'll have your back." I said as I stood. Velvet nodded her head. This is what it was about. We were a group until Angelina came to her senses.

"So Lockdown, are you guys ready to fight for the titles?" Velvet asked. I nodded my head.

"We should be." Devon said. Velvet nodded and left. We watched and wondered if she was upset at us. I settled down to watch the show. It was the four way match between Crimson, Jesse, Orlando Jordan, and Douglas. I sat on the edge of my seat during the match. I watched as Shannon and Scott started fighting. Jesse left and Crimson got out of the ring and stood there and then Abyss came out of nowhere and jumped him. He took the barricade apart and chokeslammed him into it. I think I jumped out of my seat because Devon wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thena you need to sit down." Devon said.

"Oh great. You've fallen." Colton said. I glared at my brother before I stalked out. I bit my bottom lip and kicked a crate. My foot hurt but that wasn't registering on my mind.

"Did the crate do something to you?" Matt asked. I looked at him and looked away fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"Athena are you alright?" Matt asked. I gave a shallow nod.

"Devon's inside." I whispered as I walked away. Now wasn't the time so show any weakness. I walked to catering and sat down not allowing people to see me. I let out a shaky breath and slammed my hand on the table.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. I didn't recognize it so my head snapped up. She was about 5'3'' with black hair that went to her mid back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Charlotte Ross." She answered. I stood up.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked away. I figured if I found Scott I could find Tommy so I went searching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you." I hissed as I turned to Colton. Before I could lay into my brother anymore there was a knock on the door and then it opened. I looked up at Matt.

"What is up with Athena?" He asked.

"Well there was the fact Tommy got attacked and then Colton was being a jerk." I replied.

"Oh." Matt said. I sighed.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Yeah but that can wait." Matt responded.

"Tell me now." I begged. Matt nodded his head toward the door and I followed him out.

"You want to go out to dinner again?" He asked.

"Sure. That would be really nice." I answered.

"Are you excited for Lockdown?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"It's our first cage match but we're going to win." I answered. He nodded his head and touched me on the shoulder.

"I'll pick you up later Velvet's room right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. He smiled and walked away. I looked after him and went back into the locker room.

"You need to stop being a jerk." I said as I sat down to watch the rest of the show. I stood up and went to find Athena. We had to back up Velvet soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a bad mood. I stopped and realized that Athena was in a conversation with Scott. I was getting ready to go out. Devon should meet us at gorilla so we showed a united front. I walked over and touched Athena on the back.

"We've got to go." I said. Athena looked over at me. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'll tell him to come find you." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott." Athena said as we walked away. I hadn't seen what happened but it hadn't been good if Athena was in tears. We walked to gorilla quietly and Devon stood there.

"Let's go." I said. We walked out. I was in the lead with the girls behind me. I got into the ring and Athena and Devon stood behind me. I called Angelina out and she came down to Winter's music. She got into the ring and I tried to talk to her but she kept coming so I had to push her back three times and the third time she speared me and start hitting me. I heard Athena and Devon attack Angelina but Angelina was stronger than both of them. She went out and got a steel chair and Devon and Athena got up and cut her off. I was getting up on my own.

Devon nailed Angelina with a picture perfect Superkick. Athena had the chair in her hands. I looked at the girls and I realized that no matter what they'd make sure that I was covered. Athena's hands shook but our heads turned to the ramp when Winter's music played again. Winter was coming down the ramp. Devon pushed Angelina's body out of the ring. Athena picked up the mike I dropped.

"You think you have the upper hand Winter? Here's a newsflash for you sweetheart Velvet is a part of Femme Fatale and we'll protect her." Athena said. I looked at the girls and I couldn't believe them.

"So be very careful." Athena hissed as she threw the mike and the chair down. I touched Athena at the small of her back and she looked at me. Devon walked over to us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do." Devon said.

"Devon you did fine." I said. I glared at Winter as she helped Angelina up the ramp.

"Let's go back to your locker room." I said. We left the ring and headed toward the Sawyers' locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had caught the exchange between Velvet, Angelina, Devon, and Athena and I was impressed. Devon's superkick had hit Angelina on the chin. Those girls had a sense of duty that was astounding. I knew Athena cared enough that she'd risk injury and I'm sure Devon would do the same thing. Devon seemed to dress more casually then her sister. Devon was in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers while Athena was in a dress and heels. I don't know what I'd gain from taking Devon to dinner again but it felt right. I shook my head and went to go find Phoenix. She needed a hug and congratulations. First stop though was the Fortune locker room where her twins were being kept out of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was looking for Athena. Scott had told me she'd been in tears when she went to talk to him. I wanted to know why. I was walking past catering when I saw her.

"Athena." I said. She turned to me and ran to give me a hug.

"You're okay." She whispered. I held her. She was in a dress that stopped at her mid thigh had a silk feel and was a deep red color. It was also strapless with a heart shaped bodice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. She pulled back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just been worried about you." She whispered as she looked away. I touched her chin and turned her face to mine.

"Athena, Scott said you were upset what else is wrong?" I asked. I watched the tears bubble up in her eyes.

"It's so foreign to me but I was afraid something bad had happened to you." She said. It hit me then. It wasn't possible but maybe she did.

"Athena, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Athena's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes." Athena whispered. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Dinner tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"You should go talk to Scott about this while I go brake it to my brother, sister, and Velvet." Athena said. I nodded my head and we separated. Athena was going to be a handful.


	5. Live A Little

_**Author's Note: Lockdown. It is time for the cage match. Let's see what Femme Fatale can do. Can everyone keep their emotions in check? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 17**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

This is the tensest place I could be. Colton was pissed to put it lightly. He'd gotten on my nerves a while ago. Luckily I had gone a bit more casual today in jeans and a tank top with high heels.

"Colton, it's done." Velvet said.

"Yeah but she isn't ready." Colton said. I jolted from my chair at that.

"I'm not ready! You're not ready! You still think we're little girls, we're not and I'm the oldest!" I yelled. I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Enough!" Devon yelled as she stood up. She put her hands on Colton's chest.

"You can't make the decisions for us anymore Colton. We're big girls now. Let Athena be. Are you going to do the same to me if I had that happening?" Devon asked. Colton looked at me and sighed. I walked out. I couldn't be here right now. It was just like Colton. He took things to the extreme. I smoothed the front of my white tank top. A few people said hi but I wasn't focused on that right now. I needed to get some alone time. Our match was on fifth right before Matt's match. I went to go sit down in catering. I had my I-Pod so I put my headphones in and pressed play. "Howl" by Florence and the Machine was playing.

"Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<br>My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to<p>

Howl, howl  
>Howl, howl<p>

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
>My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground." I sang quietly. I wasn't tone deaf but I didn't have the best voice. I hit my knee on the table when I jumped because someone put their hand on my shoulder. I paused my music and pulled my headphones out.<p>

"Note to self announce presence before approaching you." Tommy said as he sat across from me. I rubbed my knee.

"It would be nice."I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to answer that question.

"Nothing. It's a family thing." I replied.

"That bad?" Tommy asked.

"Depends on who you ask." I said with a smile. His hand was on the table and I rested my hand on his. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I think your brother is just trying to protect you." He said. I chuckled.

"He doesn't have to. I know what I'm doing." I said. Tommy smiled.

"You want to come back to Scott's locker room?" He asked.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you alone in there." Tommy replied as he stood up. I chuckled as I stood up and followed him to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed at my brother. Well not as much at Athena but just the same. Colton shouldn't try to control us like he's been trying too. I looked at Velvet who was shaking her head.

"She can use that anger." Velvet said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys are going up against Sarita and Rosita. They're not going to hand you their titles." Velvet replied. I nodded my head and my eyes drifted to the screen. It was the official first match on the card. The Xscape match. Doing the math I figured I should probably go get something to eat.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get a snack." I said as I walked out to catering. The terms of a snack wasn't just one thing but basically almost a full meal. I walked back to the locker room and started to eat. I had been gone for a little while that it had switched to the Four way tornado tag team match. I couldn't help but wonder where Athena was. By the time I finished eating the match had ended and Ink Inc had come out the winner. I went out the door to go throw my paper plate and plastic silverware away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't meant to cause problems but it probably would have happened anyway. I was walking past the curtain with Scott talking about the match when a pair of arms fastened around my waist. Scott actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked as she pulled back a smile quirked on her lips as well as one hand on her hips.

"You. You stop him midsentence. I don't think he's used to you yet." Scott said. She raised one eyebrow and offered Mickie a quick good luck and wave when she walked by. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Regardless I want to say you guys were great." She said. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I should probably go get ready if Mickie is going out. My match is right after Joe's." Athena said.

"Good luck." Scott said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You'll win." I said as I kissed her on the temple. She smiled before she left and headed back toward her locker room. I looked at Scott and shook my head. We continued talking about the match as we went back to our locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I poked my head into the locker room and saw Colton sitting there.

"Where did Devon go?" I asked as I walked in.

"She went to throw her food away." Velvet answered.

"Oh. Velvet you want to help me tie the back of my shirt?" I asked. Velvet nodded and followed me into the bathroom. My duffel was sitting by the door so I picked it up. I slipped into the leather pants and pulled the tank top over my head and grabbed the black corset top. Velvet tied the crimson ribbons up the back and I turned to face her. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and I turned to admire the red ribbons in small x's going down the left and right side. There was some black lace at the top and bottom. I exchanged my high heels for my wrestling boots. I left my brown waves free and did the finishing touches on my mae up. I was just finishing when Devon came in.

"Better hurry. I think Joe's match is almost over." I said. Devon nodded and got into her gear. Hers was a skirt with shorts under it and a black tank top. We walked out and noticed the match was starting to end.

"Good luck out there." Velvet said. We smiled and left the locker room. I could feel the butterflies. Colton hadn't wished us luck but he wasn't on speaking terms with us. We nodded to Joe as we walked out to "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears. Devon and I got into the ring and then Sarita and Rosita walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for either pin fall, submission, or escape the cage and it is for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship." JB said.

"First their opponents from Steel Heights, Michigan Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." JB said.

"The champions from Mexico Rosita and Sarita Mexican America." JB said. JB got out of the ring and took the titles with him. Devon got out of the ring with Rosita. I locked up with Sarita and we started wrestling. I went to nail her with a DDT but she reversed it and threw me against the ropes. From there she bounced my head against the steel cage. I held the back of my head and held back a cry. I fought Sarita away from me long enough for me to get a tag from Devon. I leaned against the ropes as she kicked Sarita in the head with an Enzuigiri and bounced Rosita's head off of the steel cage hard enough I'm sure it knocked her out.

"Athena Fatale Whispers." Devon called as she tagged me in. I pulled Sarita to the center of the ring and locked her into my LeBell Lock while Devon locked her into a backward version of her Figure Four. Sarita tapped out and the bell went. I released the hold at the same time Devon did.

"The winners of the match and new Knockout Tag Champions Devon and Athena Sawyer Femme Fatale." JB said. The cage door opened and Val handed us the belts. I held it to my chest and absently touched the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" Devon asked. I nodded my head shakily and we got out of the ring. We go up the ramp and go past the curtain. Velvet is there with a smile on her face.

"I told you guys that you could do it." Velvet said.

"Thank you." Devon said. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up to see Tommy.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I moved out of his arms and felt instantly dizzy. My knees buckled and I instantly put my hand out to the wall.

"Athena are you alright?" Devon asked.

"It must be the bump to her head." Velvet said.

"I'll take her to Kevin." Tommy said. Devon nodded her head. Tommy picked me up and carried me to the trainer's office. Well not before Devon had grabbed my belt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Velvet and I stood there. I was worried.

"It'll be okay." Velvet said. I started to head off to get the nameplates changed but Matt stopped me.

"Great match. Congrats on winning the titles." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can I take you to dinner?" I asked.

"That's a reverse." Matt chuckled.

"Bad or good thing?" I asked.

"Good, I'll go." Matt said. I smiled and headed toward where the nameplates could be changed. Velvet had gone back to talk to Colton. I walked in and Mickie was just leaving.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd get here." He said as I put the belts on the table. He unscrewed Rosita and Sarita's names from them.

"So we have two plates for you to pick from." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"One that says Devon Sawyer and Athena Sawyer, and another that says Femme Fatale." He answered.

"What is the difference?" I asked.

"One just you and Athena can defend on your own but Femme Fatale can be under Freebird Rule with Velvet." He replied. I was about to answer but Velvet walked in.

"Put their names on it." Velvet said. He looked to me and I nodded.

"How is Athena?" I asked.

"We'll go see after this is done." Velvet answered. I nodded and rested my hands on my waist as he screwed in our names.

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

"Believe it." Velvet said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He handed me the belts.

"Thank you." I said as we walked out to Kevin's office. I knocked and walked in. Athena was sitting on his table and he was flashing a light in her eyes.

"I don't think it's a concussion but go get it checked out. What have you had to eat today?" Kevin asked.

"I had a big breakfast and a small lunch at twelve." Athena answered.

"Did you not have anything to eat before your match?" He asked.

"No." Athena answered. Kevin shook his head.

"Probably you're just hungry, go get checked out though just in case." Kevin said. Athena nodded her head.

"Congratulations by the way." He said.

"I'll take her to the doctor if you want." Tommy said as we left. Colton glared at him and nodded his head.

"I'm fine." Athena muttered.

"Yeah until you pass out." I said. Colton sighed.

"Congratulations. Athena I'm sorry about earlier. I get the feeling that you will make your own decision regardless." Colton said.

"You're apology is accepted. I love you too Colton." Athena said.

"I feel we need to go out for a drink." Velvet said.

"Can't." I said.

"Why?" Colton asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with Matt." I answered. Colton held back a sigh.

I looked over at Athena.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm taking her to dinner." Tommy said.

"Looks like it's just you two." I said. Velvet looked at Colton.

"Oh well it will still be fun." Velvet said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My match was finished and I was heading back to my locker room. I had won which means Mexican America was three for three this pay-per-view. There wasn't much else to do except watch the rest of the pay-per-view. Dinner with Devon didn't seem too bad. I mean that would make the third dinner. Maybe it was time to step it up. Ponder that after the pay-per-view. Seems everyone needed to get their acts together again because things seemed to be falling apart again. I was looking forward to dinner it seems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was proud that Devon and Athena had won the belts. I had been concerned when Athena almost passed out but it was hopefully be okay. Having a drink with their brother Colton was going to be a different experience all together. I was hoping that it wouldn't go that bad. I mean maybe getting some alcohol into his system will have Colton loosening up just a bit. Colton really needed to live a little.


	6. Why Isn't He Wearing a Shirt?

_**Author's Note: Thursday after Lockdown and Femme Fatale's troubles just keep adding up. Not only on the wrestling front but on the personal front. Maks is pronounced Max. Also skipping around to figure where everything was to get the chapter right and I was wondering why Tommy wasn't wearing a shirt…this is what I put in. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 21**__**st**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was tempted to cry, scream, and pitch a fit. Oh I wasn't upset; I was excited. Not only was Devon dating Matt but Colton had done something completely out of his normal state of mind. He had actually slept with Velvet. Devon and I thought something was up when she never came back to her hotel room. Colton had just told us. I was excited.

"Oh my gosh Colton, you are the most outrageous person I've ever known." I said with a smile.

"Shut up Athena. I don't know what I'm going to do. You guys know I don't do anything casually." Colton complained. I exchanged a look with Devon.

"Wow and you called yourself the second smartest." Devon said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Colton asked.

"Duh, ask her out. Get to know her personally." I responded. Colton looked at me. His grey eyes closed and exhaled a long breath.

"You think that would work?" Colton asked.

"Maks you can be so thick." Devon said. Colton didn't even blink and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tiger, please get off your high pedestal and go out with her. Mixing business and pleasure won't be that bad." I said. Colton stood up and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead.

"Owl you are as smart as your name." He said as he left. I caught the sight of tears in his eyes as he left. We all had a Russian name because our mother is Russian but the animal names had been between the three of us and Chloe. The last time we had used them had been the night before Chloe died.

"Thena are we doing the right thing?" Devon asked.

"I hope so." I said.

"We have to focus we're taking on Madison and Tara." Devon said.

"Ruin the fun." I said. We were fourth on the card so I wasn't really worried. Colton never came back though. We disappeared into the bathroom right before our match. I was going to be wearing a pair of short shorts and my signature white blouse tied under my bust and a few buttons closed so you can't see everything. I left my hair down and looked over at Devon who was ready. She was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Our boots on, we grabbed our belts and headed toward Gorilla.

"Anastasia is it a good idea to go out alone?" Devon asked.

"Relax Kisa we'll be fine." I answered. Devon still looked worried and just as I was about to say something Colton walked up.

"I've got your back." Colton said. Devon smiled at him and we nodded for our music. We had switched it up a little and went with "Beggin' On Your Knees" by Victorious or Victoria Justice.

We walked into the ring and looked at Madison and Tara.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship." JB said.

"First the challengers the team of Madison Rayne and Tara." JB said.

"The champions being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Devon and Athena Sawyer Femme Fatale." JB said as he got out of the ring. We handed the belts to Earl and he raised them. Colton kissed us on the cheek and got out of the ring.

"I'll go first." Devon said. I nodded my head and stood on the apron. Colton was cheering Devon on as she went against Tara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was nervous to defend the titles but I knew we could do it. I was having an okay match with Tara but Madison kept yelling. Eventually Tara pulled away and went to tag her in but she wouldn't. Tara did it the hard way and Madison got in pissed as hell. She took it out on me. She actually slammed my head onto the mat a couple of times until she went back to yell at Tara. Colton had hopped up on apron and I watched as Athena snuck in while Earl was talking to Colton. She turned Madison around and nailed her with her superkick or Tiger's Fangs as she called it. She went back to the apron as soon as Earl turned around and I pinned her.

"The winners of the match and still champions Devon and Athena Sawyer Femme Fatale." JB said. I got out of the ring with Athena and wrapped an arm around her waist. Colton stood behind us and he was laughing. We looked back at him.

"You two are real pieces of work." He said.

"Hey don't insult us." Athena said. We looked back to the ring to see Madison up and yelling at Tara. I shook my head and we made is safely behind the curtain. We hadn't made it past the curtain before Tommy showed up and whisked Athena away. Colton and I walked back to the locker room.

"You two always think of capitalizing on the distractions?" Colton asked. I shook my head my blonde hair hitting me in the face.

"Athena saw her chance and she took it. She's not stupid. We just got the titles. It's the reason we call her Owl and mom and dad named her Athena." I answered as I sat down. Colton sat in the chair next to me.

"So you and Matt." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't decided if Sunday was a mistake or not. Colton helped make that choice for me though. He had actually asked me on a date. Colton was going to be harder to peg then his sisters. I was proud that they had retained their titles. Athena's superkick was just as strong as her sister's. I just needed to keep them focused because they both had boyfriends. The moment they took their eyes off the prize that was now around their waist they'd lose it.

I sighed as I sat and watched the show. It was RVD's match so I wasn't paying much attention until Tommy hit the ring after the match ended not wearing a shirt.

"What the hell?" I asked myself with a small laugh. Mickie walked by and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Tommy just ran to save RVD without a shirt." I replied. She watched it with me.

"Weird." Mickie said.

"Ditto." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running out without a shirt may not have been a smart idea. I had been previously engaged with Athena. It hadn't been as bad as most people would think. We had been kissing but she had gotten away with my shirt and then I caught sight of Rob almost getting beaten down so I went to save him. Missing a shirt. Oh that was going to be a fun one to explain to Colton. I walked back into the locker room to see Athena still sitting in the chair I left her in. Scott was looking between the two of us.

"Should I ask?" Scott asked. Athena giggled and shook her head. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

"You've got to explain it to Colton." Scott said.

"Hey, what Colton doesn't know doesn't hurt him or you." Athena said as she stood up and walked out of the locker room.

"You two are going to get yourselves caught." Scott said. I just sat in the steel chair and closed my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had come out and was talking about how I was going to get a title shot or I was going to take it. Scott came out then. He was saying how I wasn't like him and I wouldn't ever be him. He then said I did deserved a shot but after him. He then said I was below him like my girlfriend. I'm sure Colton was twitching. I get the feeling I was going to have to fix that. I then said how I respected him and modeled myself after him and gave him his props. I then went on to say that he shouldn't confuse my respect as a sign of respect as a sign of weakness because I wasn't weak. I said I wouldn't mind him helping me and I offered him a hand which he shook and then kicked me below the belt. Then he planted me on my head and then put me in the Steiner Recliner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the locker room when Scott said that about Matt's girlfriend and Colton literally jumped from his chair.

"I swear that never happened." Devon said.

"I figured." Colton said. I nodded my head and we went to go find Velvet in case she needed back up. We stood out of camera shot and Velvet threatened Velvet and then Angelina attacker her but Devon and I took it one step further. I knocked Winter to the ground and locked her in the LeBell Lock and Devon locked Angelina in her Figure Four Leglock.

"Winter learn our names because as long as you screw with Velvet you will be screwing with us and guess what sweetheart I'm in a bad mood." I said after we released the holds. Devon went to Velvet's side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what I would do if the Sawyer twins weren't so gung-ho on keeping me safe. I was amazed at how easily they were getting in the world. I was also impressed on how much trouble they were adding to their plates. Lord help us all when they realized how bad they could be. I sat up and looked at them.

"One, Athena why was Tommy not wearing a shirt?" I asked.

"I may have taken it off of him." Athena replied with a smirk on her face.

"Two, Dev did you and Scott have any type of relationship last night?" I asked. Devon sighed.

"No, I was with Matt last night…until he dropped me off at our house. Athena never came home." Devon said. We had been walking to the locker room and the door was open and Colton flew out.

"Oops." Devon said.

"You didn't come home?" Colton asked.

"No, but don't start with me." Athena said.

"Come on Colton you can pick me up at our hotel room." I said as I wrapped my arms around the girls' shoulders to signify who our was.

"Will you not be back tonight?" Athena asked.

"I don't know." I answered. Athena chuckled and quickly dodged into the locker room. Devon followed after her. Colton sighed.

"It'll be okay Colton." I said.

"I hope so." Colton said.


	7. You Aren't Doing Your Job

_**Author's Note: Will lines be drawn and walked over. Especially when relationships get tested. Also realize it wasn't a tag match but I'm making it that way along with a singles match with Devon. Jesse's profile will go up soon just got to think of other things for him. Also sorry for how long it's taken me but I've had to focus on my studies because I have two big tests coming up. Finished one test and one more to go. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 28**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was supposed to work a tag match tonight with Velvet against Angelina and Winter. I was already dressed in my ring gear. I had pulled my brown hair into a ponytail. I was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and crimson corset top. I was watching Karen accuse everyone of being Kurt's mistress. I was oddly confused. Colton and Devon sat in the locker room and honestly things were tense. I jolted out of my seat and sprinted toward the ring. My belt held loosely in my hand. I hadn't expected Winter and Angelina to come out. I hit the ramp the same time Jackson did. I dropped the belt on the ramp and hit the ring. I clocked Winter with a punch before Jackson got control. Velvet had wanted in and I let her. After a while she tagged out to me and I took it to Angelina.

I locked Angelina into Beggin' On Your Knees but it didn't register. She didn't tap out. I released her and got blindsided by Winter. At the same time Velvet had come back to help but Angelina locked Velvet into her modified Camel Clutch. Winter hit me with a DDT and then she locked it on me too. I couldn't help Velvet if I wanted too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Colton. Colton was vivid. He threw a chair into a wall.

"Colton calm down." I said.

"I won't. Did you see what just happened? Athena didn't do her job." He hissed. I looked down and shook my head.

"She did the best she could." I said. I watched the screen as Matt came on. He was demanding Scott. It wasn't just tense because of our relationships but because everything was crossing. I sighed. This week was already a week from hell. I stood up and left Colton. I was going to go find my sister.

I walked into Kevin's office. Athena had two ice packs. One pressed to her forehead and the other her neck.

"Takes some Advil and you'll be fine." Kevin said. Athena nodded and looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just a headache from hell." Athena answered as she stood up. Her belt hitting the floor with a loud thunk.

"Crap." Athena muttered.

"I'll carry it for you." I said. Athena nodded her head. I went over and grabbed her belt and we went back to the locker room. Athena sat down in a chair and Colton looked about ready to say something but I glared at him. He didn't listen.

"You didn't do your job." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked as she looked up at him.

"You didn't protect her." Colton said. Athena's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry that I got DDT and then knocked out and the only thing you care about is your girlfriend." Athena hissed.

"Athena he didn't mean it." I said.

"Don't tell me what he means and what he doesn't mean." Athena said. Colton walked out in a huff.

"I have to get ready." I said. Athena nodded her head.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I went to get changed. I was troubled by the exchange that Colton and Athena had just had but I needed to focus. I was taking on Sarita with next to no backup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't yet realized how tense everything was in the Sawyer locker room. Every little thing that happened to Velvet set Colton off and the girls were stuck in their own personal war. Devon and Athena hadn't had to choose sides yet but if I kept feuding with Scotty it might end up that way. I didn't want them too but if it came to blows it might have to happen. Not only that the entire male roster was on edge. Apparently some independent hotshot from Michigan was joining. It's not surprising the influx of all the wrestlers from Michigan considering that the Guns are Phoenix's pocket. The Guns were almost family to Phoenix. I was sitting in the back watching the rest of the show after I had finished hunting down Scott.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Devon disappeared I stood up and went to Colton's jacket. I was just holding the two icepacks in one hand. I fished out the car keys and walked out. I was going to go take a nap in the car. I was walking down the hall not really paying attention when I ran into somebody. They grabbed my upper arms and my ice packs were on their chest.

"Athena you're just as I remember you." He said. My head jerked up and I looked into the hazel eyes of Jesse Andreakos. His father was Greek and his mother American. His normally black hair was still spiky and it was the familiar bleached blonde. He also still had the two small piercings in both ears. He had added a little muscle to him but that wasn't surprising.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" I asked. Jesse was a year younger than me and had been dating my sister. I suspected they were something more but I wasn't going to say that. I also suspected there was something he wasn't telling us. Jesse had also gotten my sister into wanting to be a wrestler.

"I work here." Jesse replied.

"Great. If my brother or sister asks you didn't see me." I said as I walked around him and headed toward the car. I opened the door and saw Sting but I didn't pay attention. I got into the passenger's seat and put the ice pack on my neck and forehead and feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out and saw Jesse standing there.

"Jesse!" I cried as I threw my arms around his neck as I hugged him. Jesse smiled and chuckled.

"Hey Dev. I noticed you and Athena have some gold around your waist. How have you been?" Jesse asked.

"I've been better. Have you heard?" I asked.

"What?" Jesse asked as we walked toward gorilla.

"Athena is dating, I'm dating, and Colton is dating." I replied. Jesse's head snapped around.

"Are you serious? Dish who it is." Jesse said.

"Athena's dating Tommy or Crimson, I'm dating Matt Morgan, and Colton's dating Jamie Szantry or Velvet Sky." I answered. Jesse whistled.

"Impressive. You have a match?" Jesse asked as he nodded to my clothes. I was in a tank top and a mini skirt coupled with wrestling boots.

"Yeah. I'm going up against Sarita on my own." I said. Jesse shook his head.

"You're not going out there alone." Jesse said.

"He's right." Matt said from behind us. I whirled around so fast I think I accidently slapped Jesse.

"Yeah but there isn't anyone to deal with Rosita." I said.

"You think I came unprepared?" Matt asked.

"I don't think we were introduced. I'm Brooke Adams but out there I'm Miss Tessmacher." Brooke said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Jesse Andreakos." Jesse said as he introduced himself.

"Hey you need to get out there." Someone said. I nodded my head and I stepped out to Drop Dead Beautiful by Britney Spears.

"Her opponent being accompanied by Ms. Tessmacher, Matt Morgan, Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos she is one half of the Knockout tag team champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan Devon Sawyer." Christy said. I leveled a glare at Sarita before I got into the ring. I wrestled with her and just when she thought that Rosita could do something behind the refs back Brooke yanked her off the apron. I then nailed Sarita with my superkick which I called Drop Dead. I picked up the victory.

"The winner of the match Devon Sawyer." Christy said. Everyone had gotten into the ring but Jesse who was on the phone up on the ramp. I turned my attention back to celebrating when Morgan blindsided me….not literally as in attack me but something else. He kissed me in the center of the ring. My eyes widened and we all discreetly got out of the ring. I had a blush on my face as I ducked behind the curtain. Jesse was waiting.

"Great job out there Dev but I've got to go. I have something to take care of at home." Jesse said. Before I could reply he left. I shook my head and turned to face Brooke.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." She said as she walked away. I turned slowly toward Matt.

"We're so dead…wait correction you're so dead." I said.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"You miss our little show out there?" I asked.

"Nope. See you later tonight." Matt said as he kissed me again and left. I walked back to the locker room with a thousand thoughts running around my mind. I was curious as to where Athena had gotten off to. I nodded to Tommy as he walked past me. I walked into the locker room and saw Colton pacing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Losing my mind." Colton replied.

"It'll be okay Maks." I said as I sat down to watch the match.

"No, my keys are missing." Colton said.

"We'll find them." I said. He sat down and we watched Tommy do okay and then Abyss came out. Last week he had attacked Abyss and this week seemed to be Abyss's turn.

"I'm glad Athena isn't watching this." I said. Colton nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I get my hands on Winter I'll kill her. It wasn't going to be an empty threat. I walked back toward the Sawyers' locker room. I walked in and saw the set of both of them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had barely said that before Colton jolted out of his seat and wrapped me in a hug.

"You're okay." He whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm a little sore is all." I said. Colton pulled back and kissed my forehead. He took me back to his chair and set me on his lap.

"Hey Devon who was that guy with you?" I asked.

"Family friend we haven't seen in a few months." Devon answered. I nodded my head and we watched the rest of the show until Tommy walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sore but I wasn't sore enough to need an icepack. I had walked into the Sawyers' locker to find Athena. I realized the moment I walked in she wasn't in there.

"Hi." I said.

"You okay?" Devon asked. I nodded my head.

"Try the parking lot. She should be in a blue flame 2011 Ford Fusion." Colton said without looking up.

"Thanks." I said as I left and headed toward the parking lot. I found the car and walked toward the passenger side and saw Athena asleep. An ice pack on her neck and one in her lap. That shouldn't be there. It must have fallen off of her forehead. I figured it would be best to leave Athena asleep. She had a horrible day. Then again it probably wouldn't get better. I was hoping to keep her from picking sides. I don't know if I would continue to agree with Scott about how everything was turning out with Morgan. I needed those girls to stay on the same page and not fight. I slipped around to the driver's side and opened the door. I was glad she had left it unlocked. I removed the icepack from her lap and put it on the console next to her. I knew how light of a sleeper she was but she didn't move. I got out of the car and quietly closed the door. I headed back toward the locker room. I watched the show in silence.


	8. Secrets aren't Uptight

_**Author's Note: I like messing with matches. That handicap match at the very end. Well it wasn't just Kurt and Velvet, Athena got into it on their side while Rayne got in on Winter and Angelina's side. Devon stands ringside. The Sawyers attempt to make their relationships with each other better but learn something about Jesse they hadn't known before. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 5**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was having an okay relationship with my brother. We had at least stopped fighting. Now if we could just get together on the same page we'd be doing great.

"We should go find Jesse to talk to him." I said trying to get us back into a familiar swing.

"It's a great idea." Devon said. Devon seemed to have a lot of nervous energy lately. I looked at her closely. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans while I was wearing a skirt that stopped at the middle of my thighs and a black corset top with lace at the top and bottom and crimson ribbons running down the front. Colton handed me my belt and we went to go find Jesse's locker room. We stopped outside of the door and heard him in conversation with someone.

"Should we interfere?" Devon asked. Colton nodded his head and we walked in. I was barely holding my belt and Devon was doing the same. They dropped to the floor and the clatter had Jesse turning to us.

"Uh. Hi." He said. I ignored him and walked toward the twin boys that sat on the floor. One was blonde and the other looked like Jesse. The blonde looked exactly like Chloe.

"Jesse what is going on?" Colton asked. I hesitantly reached a hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I sort of married Chloe and five years earlier Chloe had the boys." Jesse answered. I looked at Devon who shook her head.

"No, we've always been with Chloe. We would have realized it before long." Devon said.

"Chloe didn't want you too. She just knew how Colton would have reacted." Jesse responded. I almost leveled a glare at Colton but stopped.

"What are their names?" I asked quietly.

"Devon Joshua and Maks Jake Andreakos." Jesse answered. I heard both my siblings' intake of breath. I stood up.

"I'll see you guys back in the locker room." I whispered as I walked out. I ignored the fact I hadn't picked up my belt. I didn't know exactly where I was walking until I almost ran into the door. It was Tommy's locker room. I hesitantly knocked on the door. Scott opened it.

"Mercer, Athena's here and she looks like she needs a shoulder." Scott said.

"At least you didn't say horrible." I muttered. Scott offered me a smile as he let me in. Tommy took one look at me and got up from his chair and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Chloe had been married and she had kids." I whispered.

"With who and to who?" Tommy asked.

"Same person. She had gotten involved with Jesse Andreakos. I just can't believe she didn't tell us." I responded. He brushed my brown hair off my cheek.

"It'll be okay." He said. I nodded my head.

"I just needed a friendly face." I whispered.

"I wouldn't call him a friendly face." Scott said. I turned my head toward him and narrowed a glare at him.

"I don't remember asking you." I muttered.

"No you didn't but you are in my locker room." Scott said. I sighed.

"I've got to go. I think I need to talk too Colton and Devon." I said as I stood up on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before I left. I walked the way back to the locker room and walked in. I hadn't realized Velvet was inside yet. I nodded to Devon who handed me my belts. Colton looked about to ask but shook it off. He stood up and nodded to a vacant chair.

"We've got to talk." He said.

"I'd say." I muttered as I sat down. Before we could get very far there was a pounding on the door. I got up to answer the door Velvet walked by in a towel. I hadn't even heard the shower running. I sat down and heard the distinct voice of Karen and Jeff talking to her. After she closed the door I looked at Velvet.

"Hi." I said.

"I'll be back." Velvet said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We probably should have given Athena heads up that Velvet was here. Once Velvet disappeared again Colton looked back at us.

"So, we're going to have to do something about Jesse and Chloe's boys." Colton said.

"That's obvious." Athena said.

"Athena now isn't the time." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Athena said.

"What should we do?" Colton asked.

"We could offer to babysit." I suggested.

"I think we could pay him." Athena suggested.

"We could do both." Colton said. Athena nodded her head.

"Why would Chloe not tell us?" I asked as I looked at Athena.

"I don't think she told us because she was afraid about what we would do." Athena said. I looked at Velvet as she walked back in.

"You guys will have my back right?" Velvet asked.

"Need you ask?" I asked. She smiled and settled down into a chair. We all settled down to watch the rest of the show. When it was time for Velvet to go out she went out first on her own. We went to go find Kurt. Kurt walked out and we flanked him. We got into the ring and I tensed on reflex. Angelina, Winter, and Rayne were in the ring. Kurt went on to say that Athena would join them and her head snapped toward him. My jaw dropped. That hadn't been part of the plan. Athena was sputtering and looked like she was about to throw a fit. I touched her on the shoulder and shook my head. Now wasn't the time. We looked at each other before we got out of the ring. I looked at Athena who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Athena shook her head.

"So much has happened." She whispered.

"I know but most of it is for the better." I said. We walked back to the locker room. The match wasn't until the end of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't seen what had gone down between Athena, Velvet, and Kurt with Jarrett, Winter, Angelina, and Rayne because I had been looking around backstage with a sledgehammer for Joe. I found him. Right before the Knockout title match happened. I was just informing him that I wasn't very happy with him. I would repay the favor. He also told me no one had offered him help and then I said that he should just stay out of my way. He thought of it as a threat and I just told him to take it whatever way he wanted. I walked away and headed toward the Sawyer's locker room. I walked into see Athena glaring at her brother.

"I didn't do it this time." She snapped.

"Should I ask?" I asked. She whirled toward me and took one look at the hammer and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I ask?" She asked with a nod to that hammer.

"No, other than the fact I went after Joe." I responded. She hung her head and took a deep breath.

"Not the point. I will watch Velvet's back. Besides Devon's got us covered with Karen." Athena said.

"What about Tara?" I asked.

"Can you not remind him of details?" Athena asked. I shrugged before I moved and hooked my arms around her waist. She sighed.

"I have to get ready." She said.

"Why don't you just wear that?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed.

"I guess I could." She said as she ducked out of my arms and went to put on her wrestling boots instead of the heels she'd been in. She turned around and Velvet nodded her head. Velvet hooked arms with her but Athena ducked out.

"I'll walk separately if you don't mind." Athena said. Velvet nodded her head and I watched the girls walk out. Colton sighed.

"You want to join them?" I asked. He had a moment of indecision before he nodded his head. We followed them out. I touched Athena on the small of her back and she looked at me before she went back to focusing. She was in the zone so to speak. We watched as Kurt went out. Devon and Colton went out with Velvet. I listened to the Athena's entrance music. It suited her. I could help but agree.

"Their partner being accompanied by Crimson from Sterling Heights, Michigan she is one half the TNA Knockout Tag Team champions Athena Sawyer." Christy said. Athena got into the ring and Kurt had a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was going to be an interesting match. I got in every once in a while but Athena and Kurt spent the majority of it in. Maybe it was because Rayne, Winter, and Angelina were kicking Athena's butt most of the time. Devon was doing a great job keeping Karen a minimal threat. Kurt tagged into me. It was amazing how easily Athena got in and not only planted Rayne with Tiger's Fangs but took Winter out with a Gory Neckbreaker that she called Wisdom's Fight. I got the win over Angelina. Kurt raised both of our arms. Athena smiled at Kurt and then Devon, Colton, and Tommy were in the ring. Colton stood in front of me and I saw Tommy doing the same thing with Athena. I was about to ask what he was doing when he gave me a kiss in the center of the ring. My eyes widened and I figured the same thing had happened with Athena. Colton pulled back and we all left the ring. I could see the blush on Athena's skin. This was going to be an interesting night. I looked at Colton who had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd broken him. He wasn't as uptight anymore.


	9. We've Got it Covered Right?

_**Author's Note: Final show before Sacrifice. Don't see much of the girls until Crimson's match and the battle royal respectively. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday May**____**12**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

After the chaos of last week I was almost glad to not be thrown into another match. I was in a pair of skin tight jeans and a t-shirt. I was actually in sneakers. I tapped my fingers on my leg absently. We were all pretty silent because there wasn't much to be said. None of us were slated for the card. Well I was for a valet but that was about it. Velvet and Colton were just sitting quietly. To be perfectly honest we had Maks with us. His brother was spending time with his dad. I was just curious as to what he was hiding from us. Maks was the spitting image of his dad.

"Athena, are you okay?" Devon asked as she brushed a stray hair from my cheek to behind my ear.

"Yes. Just worried is all." I replied.

"Why?" Velvet asked.

"Tommy is in a three way with Abyss and Joe." I answered. Velvet nodded her head and we went back to watching the show. We watched as it was revealed that Mick was the Network Representative. I was about to leave when Matt strode in.

"Sawyer." He said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Colton. Did you hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Colton asked as he stood up.

"You're in the battle royal." Matt said. I watched as Colton's jaw hit the floor.

"Congrats Colton but I've got to go. I'm late." I said was I walked out of the door. I figured I'd meet Tommy would meet me at Gorilla. I was right. I smiled at him.

"Sorry, got sidetracked. Turns out Colton is in that battle royal." I said as I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Let's show them." I said as I hooked an arm around his waist.

"And from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Crimson." Christy said. It was different to do this. I wasn't usual a valet. I stood in the ring with him but I was staying far away from Abyss. I watched as Joe came out. Before he hit the ring I looked at Tommy.

"Good luck." I said as I got out of the ring and went to stand on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abyss came after me first and he even backed me into a corner. Joe got a couple shots in. While Joe was paying attention to Abyss I tried to go for a Rear naked choke but Joe got me. I got back up and ended knocking Joe out toward the corner with a kick and then I went back at it with Abyss. I could hear Athena trying her best. I got Abyss down and then Joe and I started to trade shots. It went okay until he got me with a snap slam. Abyss nails Joe with a black hole slam and I give Abyss the spear. I cover Joe and pick up the win. Athena got carefully into the ring. She was very wary. She was about to hug me but she ducked away. Then I got blindsided by Abyss. Joe left again and Abyss went back to attacking me. Athena was hopefully out of the ring. I wasn't sure where she was anymore.

I ended up getting the Black Hole Slam myself. Athena was standing on the ground. She was terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jamie you want to go with us? I'm sure I can find someone to watch Maks." I said. Jamie nodded her head.

"Yeah, who were you thinking?" Jamie asked.

"Shelley and Brooke Gregory not Adams." I answered.

"You sure they won't mind?" Colton asked.

"I'll do it. I'm sure Brooke won't mind. I'm going to go do that. I'll meet you out there." I said as I picked up Maks. If all else failed I'd take him out there with me. I walked toward Shelley's locker room and knocked. Brooke opened the door with a smile.

"Wait let me guess. Devon Sawyer right?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Who is this little cutie?" She asked.

"My nephew Maks. I was wondering if you would mind watching him?" I asked.

"Your brother in the battle royal?" She asked.

"Yeah and my boyfriend but details." I replied. She smiled.

"I won't mind. Just watch yourself." She said.

"Thank you. I owe you." I said as I handed her Maks and hurried toward the ring. I was about to walk out with Matt touched the small of my back. I turned toward him.

"Care to accompany me?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered as we walked out. I nodded to Velvet as I stopped next to her. I saw Brooke Adams.

"Who did she come out with?" I asked.

"She came out with Jesse." Velvet answered. My eyes widened and I raised an eyebrow. That disappeared as more people came out. We were joined in our little spot by Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, and Brianna from Fortune. I nodded to them and we watched the battle royal. Colton and Jesse were doing well. Heck Matt had two eliminations under his belt always with the two British guys. Make that three with Jordan. Um no that's five with Anarquia. I was going to stop counting right about now. I watched as Colton and Jesse worked as a team. At least for a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things had been somewhat tense. Then again why wouldn't it. Though I figured the girls had done well to handle the situation with Chloe. I was cheering for Colton to win but I wasn't entirely sure how good he could do this. I wasn't even sure how things would go. I was hoping that everything would be okay come Sacrifice. Athena had another match to be a valet for. I wasn't sure about Devon right now. We were watching Eric and I raised an eyebrow. Gunner was hot on his trail though. Colton was doing fine until Jesse ducked a clothesline from Morgan and got eliminated. My eyes widened.

Oh that wasn't good. Colton walked over and looked at his sister. Before she could say anything he shrugged it off.

"It's fine. He wasn't going for me. Where is Maks?" He asked.

"With Brooke Gregory." Devon answered.

"Come on Jamie. We'll be cheering for Matt in the back." Colton said as he took my hand and leads me to the back. I was still shocked at how easy this was going for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a good match until I accidently knocked out Colton. I had expected him to throw a fit but he didn't. I was shocked at that. I was doing well to keep myself in. I took out Hernandez only for Scott Steiner to get me out. I pulled him out and Bully Ray took advantage. I then started going after Steiner. I even bounced his head off of the stand of the announce table. I didn't know if Devon was following me but I wasn't concerned about that. We continued like that to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still in shock. I was about to go after them but Athena came over to me.

"Sis, we've got to have a talk. Nothing is wrong but Colton wants to talk to us about something." Athena said.

"Anastasia I'm amazed you aren't with Tommy." I said with a smile as I followed her to the back. Athena laughed.

"I'm not that predictable am I?" Athena asked. I shook my head and we walked toward the locker room. We walked in and Colton stood up.

"I have one thing to say. Do you know if Jesse is with Adams?" He asked.

"No, I can't say we do." Athena said.

"Besides is it really any of our business?" Jamie asked.

"No, not really. I'm just curious because of the boys." Colton replied. I nodded my head.

"Right, I'm sure Jesse will make the right choice." I said.

"I know. So how is everybody doing?" Colton asked.

"Matt is off somewhere beating the crap out of Scott." I replied with a shrug.

"Tommy's doing okay." Athena said.

"Should we be worried?" Colton asked.

"No, we'll do everything level headed." Jamie said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We'll let you know if something dramatic happens." Athena said with a smile. Colton sighed and we all settled down to watch the rest of the battle royal.

"You have a match on Sunday?" Jamie asked.

"No. Just Athena." I replied. Jamie nodded her head and we watched as Anderson ended up with the victory.

"Can he finally stop demanding a title shot?" Colton asked with a smile.

"Yes." Athena said. I chuckled.

"Let's just keep our head above water on Sunday." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Athena said as she stood up and stretched. It was time to go. I knew I'd get in touch with Matt later and I figured Athena would do the same only with Tommy.


	10. It Wasn't a Sacrifice

_**Author's Note: Short short chapter. Tommy's match at Sacrifice. Almost caught up here and then I'll start getting re-caught up with the other TNA one. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday May 15**__**th**__**, 2011 Crimson's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was the only Sawyer actually here. Go figure. I looked over at Tommy. Honestly I was scared. Maybe it was just the way I worked but he was going to wrestle Abyss. I was in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of open toed three inch stiletto heels. He was fifth on the card so we had some time. I was more than content to sit in the locker room. I checked my watch.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat." I said as I stood. He nodded his head and I walked out. I walked toward catering. I was just getting a bottle of water and a salad when I heard a few raised voices. I turned my head and saw Mikaela with her hands settled on her hips and Allen. That couldn't be good. I grabbed my stuff and went back toward his locker room. I sat down in front of him.

"Chair uncomfortable?" He asked. I shook my head causing the brown locks perfectly curled to hit my face. He shook his head and we went back to watching the show.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Sarita and Rosita still have a rematch clause." I replied as I titled my head so I could look at him.

"You'll beat them." He said. I smiled and we continued to watch in silence. Soon it was right before his match and I stood up. I picked my belt up and settled it on my shoulder.

"Come on." I said as I hooked his hand with mine. He pulled me close and we walked out. We didn't mind the stares that had started but it was something that was still a bit unsettling. We got the okay to walk out.

"His opponent from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Crimson." Christy said. I looked at Abyss. I was scared. I gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand in good luck. I went to stand on the outside. I heard Taz talking.

"I can't help but wonder what the relationship between those two is." He said. I smiled to myself. I adjusted the belt and watched the match. I made a good cheerleader. Probably helped that I had been one in high school and college. When Abyss got out of the ring I was worried. The moment he brought Janice out my heart was in my throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a mostly quiet day. I was doing okay in the match. I heard Athena's sharp intake of breath and turned around. She was out of her mind. She was trying to get Abyss to drop Janice. I didn't move because Athena had it covered. Until Abyss backhanded her and her head hit the guardrail. I was going to have to deal with that later. Abyss got back into the ring and I dodged Janice and hit him with the Spear. I picked up the victory. I hadn't noticed that Athena had gotten back up until she was in the ring with me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"How is your head?" I asked.

"It's sore." She replied as she stood on tiptoe and gave me a kiss. As a reflex I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled away with a smirk and before I could ask Taz answered my question for me.

"That explains it." He said. I shake my head and we get out of the ring.

"We're going to go visit Kevin." I said. Athena looked about to question me but I shook my head. Kevin patted the table when we walked in.

"Why is it always you?" He asked.

"I'm good at getting in the way." Athena answered with a smile.

"Luckily if your cheek was to bruise it would be hard to tell with how dark your skin is." Kevin said as he touched the back of her head. Athena flinched.

"It's going to be sore." Kevin said. He shined a light in her eyes and ran a few more tests.

"So, is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sore head maybe. A possible bruise on her cheek but otherwise she's fine. Luckily he didn't go after her with Janice." Kevin said as he helped Athena down.

"I would have run. Really fast." She said with a smile.

"Good idea." Kevin said. I nodded my head in agreement and we went back to my locker room to continue watching the rest of the show.


	11. FYI I Can Do It Faster

_**Author's Note: Messing with the matches again. Athena and Velvet get into a whole mess of trouble and next week should be fun. Then again Athena needs to learn her place. Colton starts a fun contest which confuses everyone. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 19**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had a six person tag match to work tonight. Athena wasn't going to work the match because she was and had been learning a move from Tommy since Sunday. I wasn't sure what it was and how she'd do it but I was interested in it. I looked up when Jamie walked in. She sat down next to Colton with a smile on her face.

"You seen Athena?" Colton asked.

"Yeah I saw her; she's on her butt again." Jamie answered.

"Why is she on her butt?" Colton asked.

"Tommy's trying to teach her the spear…he's got more muscle on him then she expected." Jamie replied.

"She's going to hurt herself." Colton muttered with a smile with a thoughtful stroke of his stubble.

"I swear you should grow a beard." I muttered as I got up to go get changed.

"I don't think he has the face for a beard." Jamie said. I laughed as I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. I changed into a pair of jean short shorts and a t-shirt I tied under my bust. The shirt showed off my stomach where you could see the belly button piercing I have. The ring today was a dangly one in white gold with a big heart with a smaller one intertwined on the side. I walked out and looked at my brother and Jamie.

"You missed it Devon. Selena just flipped out." Colton said.

"Why?" I asked as I moved to pick up my belt.

"Karen keeps calling her fat but it turns out she's pregnant." Jamie replied. I nodded my head and my head jerked to the door when there was a knock.

"I got it." I said as I opened the door. I smiled at Mickie and Tara.

"Come in. I'm almost ready." I said.

"This is the infamous Sawyer locker room." Mickie said with a smile.

"You know Jamie but that is my brother Colton." I said as I sat down to exchange my heels for boots.

"There is another Sawyer isn't there?" Tara asked.

"Yes, our sister Athena. She's off training with Tommy though." Colton replied.

"What is she learning?" Mickie asked.

"How to do the spear." I commented as I stood up.

"Good luck out there Kisa." Colton said. I smiled gave both him and Jamie a wave before we walked out of the locker room. Luckily Mickie and Tara didn't comment on my name. We were almost to gorilla when Matt showed up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to go sit ringside and commentate." He replied as he broke off from us.

"Their opponents Tara, the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion Devon Sawyer, and The TNA Knockout Champion Mickie James." Christy said. We walked into the ring and I focused on Sarita and Rosita. They still had a rematch but I wasn't going to bring it up. I figured that the rest of Mexican America and Matt together up there would be a bad thing. I didn't pay attention to that and went to stand on the apron as Mickie went up against Rosita. When they backed her into their corner I got into the ring with Tara but we got sent back.

Mickie was battling back with Rayne and tagged into Tara but Rayne got out of dodge and tagged in to Sarita. Luckily Tara wasn't a newbie. Tara knew what she was doing. Tara backed up and I tagged Tara on the back and I went at it with Sarita. I planted Sarita with a DDT and when I went to do a clothsline Rosita grabbed my hair and Rayne attacked me in the corner. I tried to get the schoolgirl but she kicked out and I tagged out to Tara. I stood up and shook it off. When Sarita broke up the pin Mickie and I threw her out of the ring and I went down to the mat and kicked her a couple of times but Tara got the victory by pining Rosita.

"Your winner Tara, Devon, and Mickie James." Christy said. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Matt who was standing. He was clapping and I was shaking my head. The blonde hair hitting me in the face. I grabbed my belt and headed toward the back with the girls.

"You did great." Mickie said. I watched as she fiddled with the tape that was on her left ring finger.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Yeah, I married John Cena." Mickie answered. I nodded my head.

"So what is your relationship with Matt Morgan?" Tara asked. I smiled a blush on my cheeks.

"He's my boyfriend." I replied.

"Nice choice in guys." Tara said. I chuckled and we split up. I walked into the locker room to see Athena sitting there rubbing her left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just fine. I couldn't get Tommy to go over but I landed the spear a couple of times." Athena answered. I smiled and sat down next to her to watch the X Division match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My shoulder hurt. Tommy was not soft. Which was a plus at other times but right now a negative. Why did I let him talk me into learning the spear? I hadn't figured that out yet. He said I nailed it but I'd find out when I wrestled another match. I wasn't slated to work tonight so I hadn't brought any gear. I luckily had a pair of boots stashed in the locker room. I was in a leather mini skirt, black cropped tube top, a pair of sheer black fishnet tights, and a pair of four inch stiletto heeled ankle boots. My brown hair was curled and held in a butterfly clip. The title match came to a close and I knew Red had a match next. I crossed my arms over my chest and released a breath. I hadn't expected the match to last long.

My shoulder was hurting but I was going to tough it out. Joe had won the match but was attacking Red for some reason. It dawned on my then when Tommy hit the ramp and the ring. I could see Colton looking at me out of the corner of my eye and I shrugged which caused a jolt of pain to shot up my shoulder. Tommy was beating up on Joe and he had just preformed the T-Bone Suplex and he was having troubles getting his shirt off. He got off eventually and went to look at Red. Then he pointed at Joe before he went back to Red.

"I could have gotten his shirt off faster." I muttered.

"Athena!" Colton snapped.

"What, it's true." I said with a smile. Colton sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He said a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been impressed with how Devon had handled herself. She had done okay for the few minutes she had been in the ring. I was actually going to tell her that when Tommy started walking side by side with me. I shot him a look and remembered that both Sawyer girls were in the same locker room.

"Were you teaching Athena a move?" I asked.

"Yes, I was attempting to teach her the spear. Her shoulder will be sore but I think she's got it." Tommy replied.

"Nothing that she can't handle." I said. Tommy nodded his head and we knocked on the door and Jamie opened it.

"Hey ladies, they're here." Jamie said as she stepped back. We walked in and both girls stood in stereo. Athena put her hands on her hips.

"FYI Tommy, I could have gotten your shirt off faster than you." Athena said with a smile. I covered my laugh with a cough. Devon was smiling when she walked over and gave me a hug.

"That sounds like a challenge." Devon said.

"I think it is." Colton said as he stood up and went toward his bag.

"What are you getting?" Jamie asked.

"A stopwatch." Colton answered. Tommy and Athena looked at each other. Tommy had gotten another shirt.

"I saw we solve who can take the shirt off faster by taking the shirt off." Jamie stated catching Colton's drift.

"I never expected Colton to initiate this." Devon muttered.

"I agree with you." I said. Colton shrugged. He sat down in a steel chair and held the stopwatch.

"When you're ready Tommy." Colton said.

"This is ridiculous." Athena said.

"Are you scared Lily?" Tommy asked. Athena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you afraid?" Athena countered. Tommy shook his head. Tommy nodded his head at Colton.

"Ready set go." Colton said. Tommy managed to smoothly pull his shirt off.

"Two seconds." Colton said as he stopped the stopwatch to rest it.

"Can I have a chair? He's still got six inches on me." Athena said. I looked at Athena.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Jamie asked.

"Get her a chair. She can kneel on it." Colton said. Devon shook her head as Jamie put the chair in front of Tommy who had just put his shirt back on.

"What do we do if they tie?" Devon asked.

"Nothing." Colton said. Athena settled onto the chair. She nodded to Colton as she gripped the edge of Tommy's shirt.

"Go." Colton said as Athena smooth pulled Tommy's shirt off. She held it in her hands as Colton looked at the stopwatch.

"Two seconds and fifty milliseconds." Colton said. Athena shrugged and settled onto the chair firmly. This little exchange had taken up a little bit of time. We looked to the TV and saw that Allen was on the floor with Dreamer and Ray. Though he was joined by Mikaela and Daniels. I shook my head. Mikaela didn't need this.

"Tommy why did you call Athena Lily?" I asked.

"She's got a tattoo of a lily on her right hip." Tommy answered.

"A lily is my favorite flower aside from the orchid." Athena continued. We were settled down to watch Kurt call out Jeff. I watched as Velvet left at some point.

"Weird." I said.

"Not where we're concerned." Athena said as she looked at me from her spot sitting in Tommy's lap. I shook my head and we watched as Jamie pushed Karen in her wheel chair down the ramp but Jeff stopped her.

"That isn't going to end well." Colton said. Devon nodded her head. Jamie hadn't come back yet when we heard Jeff make the handicap match. Jamie against Winter and Angelina. She was just walking back in when Phoenix spoke up.

"What I miss. You were put in a handicap match but I think Phoenix is about to say something." Colton said.

"Jeff seems to forget he's not the only one who can make matches. I'm fixing his little handicap match. It's now a two on two match. The lovely Velvet Sky with Athena Sawyer against Angelina Love and Winter." Phoenix said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt Athena tense and heard the muttered curse word.

"I take it you didn't bring your gear." I said.

"You're right." She muttered.

"You've got boots in the locker and you can wrestle in that." Jamie said. Athena nodded her head and stood. I knew what she was wearing but her belly button ring was what caught my eye. It had an emerald stone but the rest of it was silver.

"What's the significance of the emerald?" I asked.

"Chloe was born on May 26th." Athena replied I nodded my head.

"This match give you a chance to try out your spear." Matt said.

"I sadly don't look forward to that." Athena muttered.

"Just think of it this way. They'll be softer." I whispered. Athena shook her head and went to go grab her boots.

"We'll walk out to your music." Athena said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jamie said.

"What does this teach you?" Colton asked.

"Always bring my bag." Athena muttered as she finished lacing up her boots. I had moved to stand behind her.

"You want me to take that out." I said as I touched the clip.

"If you want. Just don't pull my hair." She said. I shook my head and I unclipped it from her hair and I watched as the brown curls fell around her shoulders. We watched as Generation Me tried to mount some kind of offence but they lost. Athena let out a breath.

"Let's do this." She said as she headed toward the door. She didn't get far before I hooked her waist and gave her a kiss. I pulled back and she grabbed her belt.

"Good luck out there." I said. She nodded her head and she and Jamie left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hoped Athena could stay focused. She looked the part.

"Their opponents a Knockout favorite Velvet Sky and TNA Knockout Tag Champion Athena Sawyer." Christy said as we walked out. I looked at Athena. She looked good considering she had gotten thrown into a guardrail. I got into the ring and Athena followed in after me.

"You stand outside." I said. Athena nodded her head and did. I didn't even start to wrestle with Winter when she tagged out to Angelina. I knocked Winter off the apron and went after Angelina but Winter clocked me from behind. Angelina put me in the corner and tagged out to Winter. I got a few shots in on Winter and went for cover but got the near fall. I tagged out to Athena after that. I just hadn't realized I sent her to slaughter because Winter and Angelina tried to do a double team but she clotheslined them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a great control of Angelina but she got out and threw me into the ropes but Winter hit me from the back and Angelina clotheslined me. She hit me in the face a couple of times before the two double teamed me in the corner. I was about to push Winter away but she tagged out to Angelina. The continued the double team but I shoved Winter away and threw a couple of punches at her. She was down but I wasn't going to let her get much of a head. I hoped I could land this. I nailed Winter with a spear and was shocked for a couple of seconds when it landed. Winter had tagged out to Angelina after clocking me. I laid there and did a small package and picked up the victory. I got out of the ring with Velvet when I got blindsided by someone and they went after Velvet too. I rolled over to my stomach.

"Who the hell is she." I hissed. I did a double take and started helping Velvet to the back. We hadn't gone far when we came across Tara.

"Why did she attack you?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know who she is." I replied.

"That was ODB." Tara answered.

"Thanks." I said as I continued helping Velvet into the locker room. Everyone was still in there. Colton came over and took Jamie from me so she could sit down. I sat on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill her." I whispered.

"Athena that isn't wise." Devon said. I glared at my sister before I closed my eyes.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it's time we do." Jamie said. We gathered our stuff and left. I was tired and sore.

"Your spear needs work." Tommy said as he went to go get his stuff. I was tempted to flip him off. You know what I did it.

"Time and place." He said. I did a double take and Colton scoffed.

I shook my head and got into the car.


	12. I Worked To Get Where I Am

_**Author's Note: Athena stands up for herself. Then again it may not have been in the right way. She also takes it out on her boyfriend? Devon just tries to keep the peace between her own boyfriend and Scott. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday May 26**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had my bag with me this week. I had taken Tommy's offer after I flipped him off. Anyway that doesn't really matter. I was in a pair of skin tight jeans and a red cropped top. Jamie and I had planned to go out there and call out ODB. I was still pissed that she jumped us. We were going out third. We were after the tag match and Sting's thing. Jamie was furious and honestly I was too. I was wondering how Mikaela was handling the fact Allen was wrestling. Luckily the match ended with the Fortune boys ended up with the win.

I was almost physically sick when Anderson came out. I didn't know why he was doing it. He was starting to get outrageous. Then again it was Anderson. I wasn't sure how Yasmine stood him some days. When he went on the attack I shook my head.

"You ready?" Jamie asked. I nodded my head.

"Be careful." Colton said.

"We're always careful." Jamie answered as she hooked arms with me and we walked out of the locker room. We were walking down the hall to the ring. I was just hoping that everything would come out okay. I had left my belt in the locker room. We got into the ring and Jamie started calling out ODB. She made sure to include the both of us. I listened as ODB explained why she attacked us.

My eyes widened when she accused Velvet. I was proud of her. She was right. I was just riding her coat tails. When ODB punched Velvet I slid into the usual mode and attacked her. She turned her attention to me and slammed my head into the mat.

"You're not better than her." She hissed at me. Luckily security finally managed to separate us and I was on the floor with Velvet. I was pissed. I was going to show her I didn't sleep to get where I was. I put hard work into everything I did. We went to the back and walked into our locker room.

"Athena are you alright?" Colton asked.

"Don't worry about me worry about Jamie." I replied as I sat down and dug around in my bag. I was looking for the wrist tape. I started taping my wrists which had Devon standing in front me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." I replied as I finished taping my wrists. I grabbed my belt and left. I was going knockout hunting but my family didn't need to know that. I walked past Bischoff's office and saw Beer Money leaving. I had taken a few steps into catering when I saw her. I hurried behind her and clocked her from behind with my belt. I heard the camera guys move in. I started rapidly hitting her on the back of the head. She rolled over and she yanked my hair. We rolled around on the floor. She was landing shots and so was I.

"I worked my ass off to get where I am today." I hissed as I stopped the moment and took the mount. I started slamming her head into the concrete. Sadly security came and tried to separate us. I jumped out of their arms and continued to hit ODB. Finally someone grabbed me around the waist. I turned on a reflex and slapped him across the face…really hard.

"Athena!" Tommy yelled. My eyes widened.

"T-T-Tommy I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." I whispered. He handed me my belt and he walked with me back to the locker room.

"Athena are you out of your mind?" Jamie asked.

"I needed to prove I can't be shoved around." I answered.

"You proved it with a suicide wish." Tommy said as he glared at me.

"Tommy, I didn't mean to hit you. It was a reflex." I whispered as I moved to hug him but he moved away. I flinched and sat down in my seat looking at my feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The awkwardness here was an understatement. I was going to leave quietly before everyone lost their mind. Luckily I was Matt's valet for his match against Jarrett. I met up with Matt and we walked out to the ring. I glared at Karen as I got into the ring with Matt. I watched as Jeff went to get Karen a chair. Karen had one crutch. He was crazy. I was surprised as Earl attempted to move Karen. I agreed with him. I wasn't going to get involved but he knew that. I slid out of the ring and stood there for Matt. I was pissed at all the crap Karen and Jeff were pulling. I was glad that Matt had done well enough to continue. I hoped Jeff didn't need those anytime soon.

I was tempted to touch Karen but that would be a dumb idea. My heart went to my throat as Scott got involved and Jeff picked up the victory. I slid into the ring and touched Matt on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. We would have to deal with everything going on. Athena and Tommy were on shaky ground. I was walking with Matt to the back when he stopped us.

"How are Athena and Tommy?" He asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw they weren't talking." I answered. He grabbed my hand and instead of walking us toward his locker room he walked into mine. You could freeze popsicles in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn't a good thing.

"Tommy can I talk to you outside?" I asked. Tommy looked at me and sent a sidelong glare at Athena before he followed me outside. I looked at him.

"Athena did what she did because she needed to prove she couldn't be pushed around." I said.

"That isn't why I'm upset." Tommy stated.

"Then why are you upset?" I asked.

"She didn't think through the consequences." Tommy answered.

"It's Athena. You've seen her out there with Winter and Angelina. She's only going to protect Jamie." I said. He started to argue but I held up a finger.

"At Sacrifice she stood up to Abyss. She's going to defend what is hers without a second thought." I continued. He sighed. He knew I was right.

"I guess you're right." Tommy said.

"Yeah, now you should probably go apologize to her." I said as I walked back into the locker room. Athena hadn't moved but Devon and Jamie were in deep conversation.

"Dev, I'll be back later." I said. Devon nodded her head and I was exiting as Tommy walked back in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt had been right. I walked over to Athena who was still looking at the ground. I could see the faint tear tracks and cringed internally. I crouched down until I was sure to be in her line of sight.

"Athena." I said.

"Yes?" She asked quietly. I knew the slight wobble of her voice. I hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault." Athena said.

"Let me finish Lily." I said as I pushed back some of her brown hair. She nodded her head.

"I wasn't mad because you hit me. I was mad because you didn't think before attacking ODB." I said.

"I did think. I'm not going to be pushed around just because I'm new." Athena said.

"I know and I should have realized that earlier." I said.

"Does that mean we're okay?" She asked.

"Yes. Just try not to get yourself hurt." I replied. She smiled at me and we settled back to watch the rest of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still amazed at how easily Athena had resorted to a fight. Then again I shouldn't have been surprised considering how many times she had helped saved my butt from being attacked. Though some moments had me worried because ODB was a brawler.

Devon's situation was something even more shocking. She was trying to keep the peace. She didn't know how she could possibly keep the peace. I had kept her spirits up but I needed to make sure that both of the girls stayed focused. They still had a rematch for their titles against Rosita and Sarita. I knew we could keep everything together. It would just take a little bit. Colton wasn't as uptight as he used to be. He actually didn't freak out after we'd gotten attacked.

I almost wondered about that. We watched the show quietly. I wasn't going to lie but Frankie could be just a little bit crazy. Then again everyone was keeping it together. That's what we did best. Right before Kurt's match Matt came back. We watched Kurt's match quietly. I was thinking Karen would stick her nose in it but she didn't. Maybe Jeff would have done the same but it was a clean match. Which was a good thing compared to how it could have been. Once the show was over we gathered our stuff and headed toward the hotel. It was time to rest and get ready for next week's show.


	13. Your Actions Have A Reaction

_**Author's Note: The girls learn when Sarita and Rosita's rematch is but at the same time Jamie is being attacked. Athena gets blindsided..not a good day. Devon has to deal with Karen in Matt and Kurt's tag match. Let's see how this goes. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 2**__**nd**__**, 2011 Phoenix's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were standing in front of Phoenix's desk. She had the TV on down low.

"Ladies I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but Sarita and Rosita want their rematch at Slammiversary." Phoenix said. I fidgeted with the edge of my skirt that stopped at my upper thigh and was black.

"How is that bad?" Devon asked.

"I can't ban the rest of Mexican America from ringside." Phoenix replied.

"No worries. I'm sure we can come up with an idea for an equalizer." I said.

"You want to let me in?" Phoenix asked.

"Well we've got the possibility of Matt Morgan and Crimson." Devon replied. Phoenix nodded her head.

"If they don't work out we've got Colton and Jesse." I continued.

"Okay well I'll leave the two of you to figure it out. Oh and Athena." Phoenix said. I closed my eyes before I opened them to look at her.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Last week's little attack on ODB will have consequences." Phoenix answered.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like that and something against you I'm sure." Phoenix replied as she nodded to the TV. Devon and I turned as one and we were out of their without a second thought. We were just hitting the entrance to the arena when ODB was leaving. I glared at her and we stopped sort at the top of the ramp when we saw Brooke Adams in the ring with Jamie. We continued into the ring.

"Jamie we're so sorry. Phoenix needed to talk to us." Devon said. She waved us off.

"It's fine. Let's get out of here." Jamie said. I felt it in the pit of my stomach that ODB wasn't done yet. I hadn't even thought about the fact I had to valet a match tonight for Tommy. We walked into the locker room and Colton was immediately there.

"Jamie are you okay?" He asked as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Sore but fine." She answered. I looked at Devon before we turned to Adams.

"Thank you. We didn't even know it was happening." Devon said. She smiled.

"No problem. I just hope Jamie will be okay." Adams said. I nodded my head in agreement before she left.

"Athena you've got a valet match don't you?" Colton asked as he sat down and pulled Jamie into his lap still holding her tight.

"Yes. He's on after the Beer Money thing." I answered.

"Go get ready with him." Devon said as she pushed me out. I smiled at my sister as I walked out of the locker room. My heels echoing around me. My skirt was deep red. I also had a black corset top on along with five inch heeled ankle boots which put me an inch away from being six feet even. I walked into Tommy's locker room and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jamie was attacked by ODB. I wasn't there." I replied. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"It'll be okay." He said. I smiled at him.

"I hope so." I whispered. We watched as Alex Shelley came out and took Bobby's place.

"Come on." I said as I lead Tommy out of his locker room. I didn't even think about him facing Matt Hardy. Matt went out ahead of us. When it was our turn I knew it was time to focus.

"His opponent from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I walked down the ramp with him. My eyes focused on Hardy. I was worried about him. I nodded to him and stood ringside. Hardy had a little bit of the upper hand because he was the veteran but I felt that Crimson could beat him. I had fun being the cheerleader. I cringed and looked away. I clapped my hands in an attempt to get him to get him focused again. Hardy was kicking his butt thoroughly.

He started to battle back but Hardy used another neckbreaker. Yet Crimson joined Hardy up on the turnbuckle but Hardy won that exchange. I closed my eyes but I kept pacing. Crimson started to battle back which was a good thing. He almost got the pin after a double arm DDT. I was glad that he was turning the momentum back to his side.

"Come on." I cheered. The moment those words left my lips Hardy got the upper hand. Crimson countered the Twist of Hate and hit Hardy with the Sky High. He picked up the victory. I had started too slid into the ring to celebrate with him but Joe had hit the ring. Crimson turned and nailed him with the spear. I got into the ring then. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked between the two. This was going to be interesting.

Tommy and I were heading back toward his locker room.

"Wait. I want to go get a bottle of water." I said. Tommy nodded his head and we walked to catering. I had just gotten a bottle of water when I'm face to face with the concrete. Someone was hitting me on the back of the head. I rolled and started swinging. I managed to get the person off of me long enough for me to stagger to my feet. ODB had attacked me. I hadn't thought of the fact I was in heels before she came at me. I dropped down and managed to spear her. She got a couple of more hits in before Tommy grabbed me around the waist. Now I only weigh 120 lbs but it's ridiculous when Tommy can pick me up and sling me over his shoulder like I don't weigh anything. I was tempted to kick and hit but I thought better of it. That and my ankle was starting to hurt.

Tommy started to walk away.

"My water?" I asked.

"You can get a new one later." He said.

"I hope you're enjoying this." I muttered as I slapped him playfully on the back. The front half of me was facing his back while the rest of me was on the other side.

"Actually it's not a bad view." He said with a smile.

"Tommy!" I gasped. He chuckled and set me down. I rested whole on my right ankle but I cringed.

"I don't like that." He said. He then took me to Kevin. We walked into Kevin's office and he shook his head.

"What happened now Sawyer?" Kevin asked as I hopped onto his table.

"She happened to be on the receiving end of ODB's attack. She did okay and then she speared her." Tommy answered. Kevin took one look at my shoes and shook his head.

"Which ankle?" Kevin asked. I wiggled my right foot. He took my boot off and tested my ankle.

"She'll be fine. Just don't let her walk." Kevin said as he placed my shoe back on. I saw Tommy's look and groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't mad at Athena defending herself. I just thought it was funny that I get to carry her. I just wouldn't carry her over my shoulder like I had earlier. I picked her up from Kevin's table. Kevin opened the door and I walked back to her locker room with her. She knocked on the door and Devon opened it.

"Athena what did you do?" Devon asked.

"She wasn't watching the feed." Colton called from inside the room.

"Your sister managed to get attacked from behind and then she speared ODB and did something to her ankle. Kevin said to not let her walk on it." I answered as I walked in and set Athena in a chair.

"I'll be back. Don't get jumped while I'm gone." I said with a smile as I started to walk away.

"Bring me back a bottle of water." Athena said. I laughed as I closed the door and headed toward my locker room to get cleaned up. I'd get her the water later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was kind of funny to watch Devon attempt to baby her sister. I was still firmly sitting in Colton's lap. I knew he was worried about his sister. He just didn't want to move me. I smiled at the thought. I don't know if it's because he loves me or because he's infatuated with me. I didn't want to think about that. I laughed when Athena physically pushed her sister away.

"Devon, I'm fine. Tommy already had the mothering covered." Athena said.

"How'd he do that?" Devon asked.

"He carried me twice." Athena answered.

"I know feel like I have to compete with that." Colton mumbled against my neck.

"You can if you want." I whisper to him. Colton pulled back and looked at me with those grey eyes with blue flecks that made my heart do a little flutter. Athena's eyes were exactly the same.

"Are you being serious?" He asked. I started to nod my head but it hurt.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'll take you up on that." He said. The show had been quietly progressing when not only Tommy walked in but Matt.

"You know Athena, Kevin must really like you." Matt said a smile on his face.

"I think he hates me." Athena said. I smiled.

"Not that much." I said.

"You want a chair Morgan?" Colton asked.

"No, I'm just going to stand while we wait for our match." Matt answered. I looked at Matt like he was crazy for all of two seconds before I turned my attention back to the TV. Tommy had moved Athena onto his lap while Matt had stood behind Devon.

"Mercer you forgot my water." Athena said.

"I'll get it for you later." Tommy said. We watched as Frankie and Brian fought to a draw and then it restarted. Abyss ended it before anyone could come out on top. Then Allen came out and demanded his match with Ray. Ray accepted and then Mikaela showed up. She made a match with Tommy.

"The Joneses are crazy." I muttered.

"Sometimes." Colton said.

"Come on its time. We've got to go meet up with Kurt." Matt said. Devon stood up and the two left the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about my sister but I ignored that fact. I needed to focus on Matt's match. It was a tag match but Karen would be involved. I never liked that thought. We met up with Kurt a little while before we were supposed to go out.

"You don't mind if Devon walks out with us?" Matt asked.

"No, it's more of a reassurance against Karen." Kurt replied.

"We should get going then." I said. Matt hooked an arm around my shoulders and we headed toward gorilla. Kurt would go up his way while Matt and I would follow behind him.

"Their opponents being accompanied by Devon Sawyer at a combined weight of 548 lbs they are the team of the Blueprint Matt Morgan and the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle." JB said. The pyro made me give a small start but I followed after the boys. I got into the ring and nodded to Matt. I got out of the ring and went to stand ringside. I watched as Earl went to eject Karen. I looked at Matt. I could be next. I looked at Earl. He looked at me but he got in the ring. I was staying? Matt didn't say anything but focused on the match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Kurt who raised an eyebrow. The fact Earl had let Devon stay while ejecting Karen was shocking. I wasn't going to complain though. Kurt started the match out with Scott until he tagged me in. The moment I stepped into the ring Scott tagged out to Jeff. I went to tag Kurt and he kept telling me to not do it. I did it anyway and Jeff tagged out to Scott. Kurt and Scott squared off. Kurt was wining until Scott got the upper hand and tagged out to Jeff. Kurt then got his hands on Jeff. It was kind of fun to watch.

Jeff threw Kurt into the turnbuckle and I tagged him in. I then started in on Jeff. Jeff went to tag out to Scott but Scott wouldn't let him. At some point I tagged out to Kurt so he could attack Jeff some more. Jeff got the upper hand and tagged out to Scott who took dominate control of Kurt. I cringed at this. I could hear Devon cheering for us. Scott tagged out to Jeff and Jeff tried to do the Stroke put Kurt countered it with the ankle lock. Kurt made a tag to me and I leveled both Jeff and Scott until Scott started to get the upper hand but I brought it right back into our control. He tried again but I took control until I was clocked by Jeff.

Kurt left to go take care of Jeff. Karen came out and Kurt started toward her. Jeff hit them from behind and they disappeared.

I was standing there confused when Scott low blowed me. Scott ended up getting the pin. Devon slid into the ring regardless of whether Scott was in there or not.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What happened over there?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jeff pushed Kurt and Karen back there. Something is wrong." She replied. I sighed.

"Hey you guys were wining until then. Besides you'll get Scott on Sunday." She said. I nodded my head and we headed toward the back. We walked into the Sawyer locker room to see them in shock.

"What happened to Karen?" I asked.

"She fell down the stairs. Even Kurt was worried about her." Athena answered.

"Oh man." Devon whispered. We settled back to watch what Bischoff and Hogan had to say. Our jaws dropped when it came out that Mick was fired. Colton shook his head. He was standing and had shouldered both his and Jamie's bag. He then picked her up.

"What is that about?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to walk on my ankle so Tommy carried me. Turns out Jamie wanted to be carried." Athena answered as Tommy stood up. I noticed that he had both bags too.

"If you wait Dev I'll drive you back to the hotel." I said.

"Sure." Devon said. I smiled and went to go get cleaned up. I walked back in with my bag and looked at Devon standing there with her own bag.

"How much do you weigh?" I asked.

"102 lbs. I'm lighter than my sister." She answered. I shook my head before I picked her up.

"We'll just make a day of it." I said when she started to protest.

"Okay." She whispered as she opened the door. It had all started with Athena's hurt ankle.


	14. Bar Fights and So Much More

_**Author's Note: Sort of a short chapter. Mostly the flashback from the bar fight. Athena and Devon worry about their match on Sunday along with their respective boyfriends' matches. Jamie just deals with ODB the only way she knows how. She just never expected Athena to take such forward actions again. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 9**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were all in our locker room. We should really think about hyphenating it. Tommy had finally gotten me my water. I was drinking it as we watched the show quietly. My eyes widened. They had the video. Crap. That had been a fun night.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

This had been Colton's idea. His way of a sort of meet and catch up. I was sitting on the stool next to Tommy; I had been holding his hand with my right hand so he was on my right side. I was in a pair of jeans and a black blouse with two inch heels. Devon was next to Matt on Tommy's other side. Devon was dressed in a skirt and tank top. On my left side Velvet was perched on her own stool with Colton next to her. The other two stools in our group were taken by Jesse and Brooke Adams. We were chatting quietly occasionally drinking. Brooke was impressed at how easy I had recovered from my attack ODB had caused.

"Speaking of match on Sunday Dev and I have to defend our title against Mexican America." I said.

"We were wondering if you and Tommy would like to watch our backs." Devon said as she smiled up at Matt and batted her hazel eyes at him.

"What would you do if we refused?" Matt asked. I leaned my head on Tommy's chest as I watched my sister mess with Matt.

"Colton, Jesse would you?" Devon asked as she looked at our brother and best friend.

"Is she being serious?" Tommy whispered into my ear. I shook my head.

"Matt'll agree. What about you?" I asked as smiled at him.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt." Tommy whispered. I tilted my head up so I could kiss his neck.

"So, what is the verdict?" Colton asked.

"I know Tommy'll be out there with us." I answered.

"I'm not letting Devon got out there alone not with the background between Hernandez and me." Matt said. Colton chuckled and I saw the hint of fear on Devon's face before it disappeared.

"How long have you guys been wrestling?" Brooke asked.

"What a couple of years?" I asked as I looked at my brother and sister.

"Yeah. That sounds right. Before that Athena and I were models. Colton was working a desk job." Devon said.

"What about you Jesse?" Jamie asked.

"I've been wrestling since I was eighteen in the independents." Jesse replied. Jamie nodded her head and I was about to say something but I was attempting to stay on my stool. Devon grabbed my leg to keep me on the stool. We all swiveled to see Joe attacking Tommy.

"Well crap." I said.

"Should we go help him?" Jesse, Colton, and Matt asked.

"Um. I'd get in the middle of it but I'm not sure I want too." I said. We sat there. This was bad.

"This is why we can't take anyone anywhere." I muttered as I hopped off my stool. Joe was leaving again. I shook my head at him as I knelt down by Tommy. I rested my hand on his shoulder. I didn't say anything just helped him back up and over to where our group was. I helped him back on the stool.

"Well that was eventful." Jamie said. I looked at her with a small smile on my face. I looked at Tommy and I could see the rage.

"Save it for Sunday." I whispered as I kissed him. When I pulled back I had a feeling this wasn't about him being attacked anymore.

"You could have gotten hurt." He said.

"I'm tough. Worse it could have done was a bump on my head." I said. He shook his head and I noticed that everyone was still looking at us.

"I think it's time we make ourselves vanish." Matt said as he nodded back to the group.

"I'm agreeing with Morgan." Colton said.

"Did I mention that's his way of saying he likes you?" Devon asked. I shook my head and put some money on the bar with the others following suit. It was time to disappear and go back to the hotel. I wanted to get Tommy an ice pack and well TLC always helps. Turns out it was my turn this week to take care of him.  
><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_

"Hey Athena are you alright?" Matt asked. My head snapped up and I realized I had zoned out.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I said as I looked at the TV. I knew Jamie had a match. I was going to use that to my advantage. I just wasn't going to tell my sister that. I watched the show quietly. I was nervous. Not because of my planned sneak attack on ODB but because of Tommy's match on Sunday. I wasn't as concerned about my own match even though I had my gold on the line. Tommy and Joe really didn't like each other. I looked over at my sister who was shaking her head. I stuck my tongue out at her. I was in a pair of jeans, tank top, and two inch heels. I wasn't taking chances with my ankle. Not after what happened last week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena was planning something and that scared me. I knew she would never let ODB's attack jut hang. Then again that made her more and more like Tommy. After his little spell with Joe I had watched the two talk. They would take care of each other not matter what. It was different not rooming together like we used to. Though I really couldn't complain. It was nice waking up to someone who wasn't related to me and of the same gender. The only person slated for a match was Jamie. Colton was worried about her. Then again Colton was always the one who worried.

I was wondering how Matt's match would go on Sunday. He and Scott weren't on the best of terms. Though I think they were at least a little better then Joe and Tommy. I was looking forward to getting my hands on Mexican America again. Rosita and Sarita were getting on my nerves. Luckily both Matt and Tommy would be there keeping an eye on Hernandez and Anarquia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready for this. I actually had a plan to take on ODB that she didn't know of. I had never expected that Athena would do something stupid. Our little trip to the bar had let us in on something we hadn't know about the others. I hadn't expected Colton to have worked a desk job. I left to go do the thing about taunting ODB. I was looking forward to the match. I jumped her before the match. She was just walking out. I had good control of the match. At some point though she slammed me back first into the ring post. I arched my back. That hurt. She took control again but I'm resilient. I planted her with a DDT and picked up the victory. I started going to the back when Athena streaked past me. I stopped and did a double take. I stood at the top of the ramp my hands on my hips. This couldn't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had seen Jamie stop but I wasn't focused on that. I picked ODB up and I speared her. I then started hitting her on the head.

"Don't underestimate me." I hissed as I got out of the ring. I turned around to walk up the ramp and swallowed. Not only was Jamie standing at the top of the ramp but Tommy. Uh oh. I walked past them with my head held high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Jamie as Athena walked past us. She knew something was up. I had a bad feeling when she left during Jamie's match. I just hadn't expected Athena to do that. I turned around and walked to go catch up with her.

"Athena." I said.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

"What possessed you to do that?" I asked.

"I need to show her that I'm not just a newbie." She replied. Jamie laughed.

"She has a point." Jamie said.

"I know. I just worry that she's going to hurt herself before her match on Sunday. Rosita and Sarita would zero in on it." I said. Athena nodded her head.

"I know." She whispered. We continued to the locker room. I hadn't expected Athena to be so brash but she was coming into her own it seems. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet. It could go either way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't going to lie. I was impressed with Athena. She just did whatever she wanted. I could tell both Devon and Colton were worried but I knew that Athena knew what she was doing. She was ruling with her heart which depends on who you ask could be a good or bad thing. I was worried about the girls' match on Sunday but I wasn't going to voice that. I knew they were worried about my match and Tommy's. I had a feeling that Tommy and I would do just fine. I was just hoping the girls could pull out all their stops for their match.


	15. Payback for the Shirt

_**Author's Note: **__**Slammiversary is here. The girls don't back down easily. They prove that in both of the boy's matches and in their own. Here goes nothing. No Velvet's POV. She and Colton stayed home.**__** Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday June 12**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were already dressed in our ring gear. Athena and I. I was going out first with Matt and then a match after that it was Tommy's turn and then we had some down time before it was time for our match. I was going to wear a pair of short shorts in dark blue and a black tank top. I hadn't put on my wrestling boots yet but they would come soon. I was actually in a pair of ankle boots with four inch heels.

"Good luck out there Matt." Athena said. I shook my head at my sister. She'd have time to say it again but she was in her own zone. Something about getting a package last night and how it was from Mexican America. I brushed it off and I continued to watch the tag match. It ended and James and Alex retained their titles. I looked at Matt. He and I left without a word.

"You okay Devon?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine. Worried about Athena. She's not in her normal state of mind." I replied.

"It'll be okay." Matt said. I smiled at him. We walked out to his music. I stood in the ring with him until Scott came out. I had always expected more tension between Tommy and Matt simply because Scott and Tommy had been friends. It had never happened. I got out of the ring and had just barely touched the floor when I looked up. Scott was pointing to me. He went from me to Matt and he actually laughed.

It hit me then. It was something he had said eight weeks ago. I leveled a glare at him but the ref had started the match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd have to ask Devon what had just happened between herself and Scott. That seemed like the logical conclusion. I focused on my match. I could hear Devon doing what she did best. Cheering thank you. I hadn't expected what happened next though. I had almost gotten pinned but Devon had popped up on the apron and the ref stopped counting to get her back down. I got up and looked at her. She smiled and continued on like nothing had happened.

I loved to hate that woman some days. I continued on with the fight until I ended up picking up the victory. I was up the ramp when the ref raised my hand. Devon was there with me. She hooked an arm around my waist and as a reflex I hooked one around her shoulders. We walked to the back.

"You want to explain your eye contact with Scott earlier?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Eight weeks ago he said that you were below him like your girlfriend had been that night." She continued. Ah that was where that thought went.

"Right. That explains it." I said. She smiled at me again. We walked back into her locker room.

"Congrats…I think. Dev what was it about?" Athena asked.

"Eight weeks ago comment girlfriend." Devon answered. Athena nodded her head before she stood and stretched. I could see the nervousness on her now with Tommy's match so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was focused but I was also torn. I was worried about how Tommy's match would go. I had seen Joe in that fight. This was going to be a knock out drag out fight. Normally my skin was warm but considering my attire it was getting cold from the air conditioning in here. When Tommy's hand touched the small of my back I jumped just a little. His skin was so warm compared to mine. I turned toward him.

"You want to borrow a shirt before you freeze?" Tommy asked. I started to shake my head but stopped.

"Yeah." I whispered. My ring gear this time around was a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged the curves of my legs and simply put a black bra. Some of the lines were crimson to add at least some kind of color to my ring gear. I was in a pair of three inch ankle boots. Tommy gave me a shirt from his bag and I pulled it on. The temperature change was almost instant. I settled back down into my chair to watch the three way.

My belly button piercing today was white gold. It was in the shape of a heart with emerald stones around it. I stood with Tommy and we headed toward the ring.

"Watch yourself." He said to me.

"I can say the same to you." I said as I stood on tip toe and kissed him. He shook his head and we walked out. Joe was already in the ring. I stayed on the ground. I was just hoping that Tommy could keep this controlled. I really wasn't one to pull a distraction like my sister. I could cheer with the best of them. I watched as Tommy and Joe had a physical match. Tommy picked up the win and I released a sigh. I started toward the ring but what I saw shocked me. Joe and Tommy shook hands and exchanged words but I didn't know what they said. I got into the ring and wrapped my arms around Tommy.

"Two down one to go." I whispered.

"You can retain it." He whispered back. I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking with Athena to the back. I had beat Joe and what he had said shocked me. He said that I was the future. I'd have to let Athena in on that later. When she wasn't focused on her match. We had been at the hotel early when Athena had gotten that weird package. I hadn't seen it because Athena flipped a lid and it was in the trash moments later. Needless to say I'm good at my job. We walked back into the locker room and I closed the door. Matt was back. I figured he'd gone to go get cleaned up. I wanted to but I wanted to be there for Athena. I looked at the TV and gagged how long the knockout match would last. Athena had moved to get her boots but had yet to take off her shirt. I did that for her.

She turned and looked at me.

"I'd call it payback for the shirt thing." I whispered. She shook her head and continued putting on her boots. I looked back to see Devon's boots were already on. I looked at Morgan. Our heads swiveled to the screen as we watched Angelina and Winter beat up on Mickie.

"Come on we're own next." Athena said as she looked at her sister. We walked out of the locker room with them. We walked down the ramp to the becoming ever familiar "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears. We got into the ring. Athena and Devon had a tight hold on their belts. I looked at Matt and we both nodded. Those two weren't going to lose.

Their music was cut off by Mexican America's music. As expected Sarita and Rosita came out with Anarquia and Hernandez. Once everyone was in the ring Christy started introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Titles." Christy said.

"First they are the champions being accompanied by Crimson and Matt Morgan from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said.

"They are the challengers being accompanied by Anarquia and Hernandez from Mexico City, Mexico Sarita and Rosita Mexican America." Christy said. Matt and I glared at Anarquia and Hernandez because we get out of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All thoughts that had plaguing me disappeared. I knew I needed to focus on my match. I had started to stay in but Devon shook her head.

"You stand on the apron I've got this." Devon whispered. I wanted to argue but thought better of it. Devon could handle her own. I stepped out of the ring and watched as Sarita got in the ring. Devon and Sarita get into a knock out drag out fight. Devon takes the brunt of it and she manages to tag out to me. I slid in smoothly and before I can go for Sarita she tags out to Rosita.

I could care less whichever one of them it is. As long as I can get a hold of one of them. I had learned so much from training. I was wining. Until Rosita flung me into the ropes. I hooked my arms around them and didn't see Sarita distracting the ref until I'm nailed from behind. I gasp and crumple to the mat. That had been a guy. I heard Devon's voice telling them to stay put.

I moved to the corner. That was a dumb idea. Rosita put her boot to my neck and pushed. I kicked out with my feet hopping to nail her other leg. Suddenly her Rosita was gone. I staggered up still leaning in corner when I see Devon standing the ring. She had pulled Rostia's hair. Devon hadn't gotten out of the ring yet. Sarita dashed across the ring and leveled Devon with a punch and when Devon leaned against ropes hit her again until she tumbled out. I gasped but luckily Matt was able to catch her. I looked at Sarita and leveled her with the spear before pushing her out of the ring. I turned to see Rosita starting to get up.

I nailed her with a Scissor's Kick that I called Fate's Twist. I covered her for the pin. I ended up with the victory.

"The winners of the match and still TNA Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I took the belts and slid out of the ring. Devon was standing but she was leaning heavily on Matt. I was hoping that Mexican America wouldn't get another shot for a while yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head hurt. I was glad we had won. I just hadn't expected it would cause so much pain. We were three for three. We'd won all the matches that mattered. We walked to the back. Matt was still supporting me. I hadn't expected when I helped my sister out of her mess that Sarita would cause that much trouble. We sat in the locker room. I was disappointed when Allen lost his match. When Mikaela came out I couldn't help the smile.

"Where can we get wrist tape like that?" I asked.

"You could always ask." Matt said.

"I was thinking of maybe a different color." I continued. My eyes widened when Mikaela not only made Dreamer bleed but she was bleeding.

"She's serious." Athena said.

"Should we stay for the rest of the pay-per-view?" Tommy asked as we continued watching Mikaela's match.

"I think we need to go home. Devon needs the sleep." Matt replied.

"I'm in agreement with that." Athena said.

"Okay." I said. We watched as Mikaela picked up the win. We gathered our stuff and headed for the hotel. Matt was right. Sleep would be good. That and I wanted some pain pills. I hugged my sister goodbye before I slid into Matt's car. It was time to relax and worry about Thursday. What trouble can we get into?


	16. Blow Off Some Steam

_**Author's Note: **__**Athena gets presents only they're not as nice as they're supposed to be. Tommy has to run interference and play the guy who gets to carry the damsel again. Jamie gets into the same amount of trouble as Athena. Devon just coasts and walks with Matt..only to run into EY. And they all go to dinner with the rest of the Sawyer family? **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 16**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were just walking into the locker room when I smiled. There were flowers in the locker room. They were lilies and orchids. I dumped by bag by the door and plucked the card out of the mass of flowers. I was thinking they were from Tommy. I opened the card and the smile died from my face.

"Those b******." I hissed.

"What?" Jamie asked as she looked at me.

"They're not from Tommy?" Colton asked. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"The card says we heard these were your favorite. Wanted to send you a little reminder that we're still here and want to challenge for your titles. Enjoy the flowers chica – Rosita and Sarita." I read.

Devon swallowed.

"Wow that kills the mood." Jamie said. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Lee South was standing there with a box.

"Um. This was left for you Athena." Lee said. I took it from him.

"Thank you." I said as I closed the door. I sighed.

"I really want this to be from Tommy." I whispered as I popped the top off the box. I growled and hung my head.

"Not from Tommy I take it." Jamie said.

"No." I hissed as I threw the box across the room. The contents tumbled out of the box at the same time as Tommy walked into the locker room. A bra exactly like the one I had worn on Sunday except it was made of lace. The card sat on top.

"Bad time?" Tommy asked.

"Understatement of the year." Colton answered. Jamie picked the card up and groaned.

"Get this." She said.

"What?" Devon asked.

"To replace the one management probably ripped off of you. Enjoy Athena- ODB." Jamie answered. I heard Tommy sigh and turned toward him.

"Athena let's go." Tommy said.

"I've got a match." I said.

"Let's go. We're going to burn off that anger the only way I know how to help you. Training." Tommy said.

"Hm I thought of a different way but I like the training idea better." Colton said.

"Colton not the time." Jamie said. He shrugged and I followed Tommy out of the locker room.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet." I muttered. Tommy kissed the side of my head and we continued toward his locker room. He's probably going to beat the crap out of me or vice versa to get the aggression out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Jamie and Colton.

"Let's get rid of this stuff." I said as I picked up the flowers while Jamie picked up the bra.

"I hoped today would be easier." Colton said.

"Not likely." Jamie said.

"Why?" Colton asked.

"The girls have to defend their title in a three way. Against myself and Brooke Adams and Brianna and Celeste from Fortune." Jamie answered.

"Why? We just defended our titles." I said.

"Network rules sweetie." Jamie said. I sighed as I dumped the flowers and bra into the trash can.

"I still don't understand that." I muttered.

"Devon I'll tell your sister this. Do not hold back on me. I will not hold back and no one else will." Jamie said. I nodded my head. I knew where she was coming from.

"Okay. I know better than to do it." I said as I settled down.

"Athena needs time to worry about herself and not the crap that is going on." Colton said.

"That won't happen anytime soon." Jamie said. Colton nodded his head.

"That's why you stopped pushing Colton." I said. Colton laughed.

"I stopped pushing because I couldn't lose another sister." Colton said. I smiled but that smile died when someone knocked on the door. I went to open the door. Matt stood there.

"Come with me." He said as he took me out. I didn't argue. I just followed after him. We were walking when Matt was stopped by Eric Young. I stood there quietly. I was good at that.

I was a little bit afraid of Eric. He seemed to be missing a screw somewhere. Oh my gosh he is crazy. He makes Athena look sane. Did he just call Matt Morgs? What the hell is the man talking about? I'm afraid of him. I'll talking to Morgan while we were away from the camera. I waited patiently in my jeans and t-shirt. When we left I was glad.

"Did he just call you Morgs?" I asked.

"Don't ask that guy is missing a screw." Matt answered.

"Can we go back to my locker room?" I asked. He nodded before he delivered me.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yup." Matt said. I walked back in and I hadn't even moved away from the door when there was a knock. I opened it and saw Jesse.

"What is up Jesse?" I asked as he walked in.

"You're not going to believe who is in the crowd. Front row." Jesse said.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"Their parents and sister and brother." Jesse answered.

"No way." Colton said. Jesse nodded his head.

"I was just out there talking to Phoenix and saw them." Jesse said.

"Crap." I said.

"Where's Athena?" Jesse asked.

"Off with Tommy. She needed de-stressing." Colton answered as he stood.

"You have a match?" Jesse asked.

"I will in a second." Colton replied as he left.

"That can't be good." Jamie said. I shook my head and sat down.

"I'll see you guys later." Jesse said. I waved at him.

"Is it that bad?" Jamie asked.

"We just never expected them to show up." I answered. The door opened and Athena walked back in with Tommy behind her.

"Why was Jesse in here?" She asked.

"Mom, dad, Sasha, and Kody are out there." I answered. Athena sighed.

"Crap." Athena muttered.

"Athena. Don't hold back tonight in our match." Jamie said. Athena nodded her head.

"I'll be up at the announce table. Not saying anything but standing there." Tommy said. Athena smiled.

"Does that mean we have to introduce them to mom and dad?" I asked.

"Probably." Athena answered. Jamie shook her head as we sat down to watch the show until it was time for the match.

"You going to change your ring gear?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"No. I'm going to wear it." Athena answered. I took in a breath. This was going to be interesting. She was wearing almost the same thing she had worn on Sunday.

"I'll see you guys out there." Jamie said as she left. Just as she left Colton walked back in.

"Do you come back with a match?" I asked.

"Yes. Phoenix put me in a match against Magnus." Colton answered.

"Are they really out there?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Front row to the side of the ring. I'd watch my entrance." Colton replied. Athena sighed.

"We can do this." I said. She nodded her head and after grabbing her ring gear disappeared into the bathroom. I followed after her. She was already changing into her skirt while I was putting on the corset top.

"Want me to tie you?" She asked. I nodded my head and my sister started tying the ribbons on my navy blue corset top.

"Will mom and dad approve?" I asked quietly as I slipped into leather pants.

"Of you yes. Of me not so much." She answered as she took her shirt off to put on her top. I took a look at my sister as she finished off with makeup. I finished my own make up. Our boots were on and we walked out. Tommy let out a low whistle.

"Speaking of where is Morgan?" Colton asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered. I watched as Athena picked up a shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I see the point." Colton said. Athena laughed as she shouldered her belt. I shouldered my own.

"Good luck." Colton said. We nodded our heads and walked out. Tommy was following after us. We would go out first. We walked out first to "Hold it Against Me" by Britney Spears. We stepped into the ring and we saw them. Colton and Jesse weren't kidding when they said front row. Athena smiled and handed me her belt while she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment my shirt came off I cast a quick glance to my family. Mom and Dad weren't happy. My skirt stopped at my upper thigh and was crimson. The bra I was wearing today was crimson with black lines and black swirls. Wait Dad was okay but Mom was displeased. I saw Sasha's blue eyes light up. Kody was shaking his head. Our music was cut off and replaced with Velvet's "Angel on My Shoulder". She walked out with Miss Tessmacher. They got into the ring and Velvet's music was cut off by "My Black Dahlia." Celeste and Briana walked out. Once we were all in the ring Devon and I handed our belts to Earl.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockout Tag Championship." Christy said.

"First they are the challengers from Sterling Heights, Michigan they are the current tag champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I nodded to the crowd as they went wild.

"Their opponent the team of Velvet Sky and Miss Tessmacher." Christy said.

"And their other opponent representing Fortune the team of Brianna Payne and Celeste Bryne Angel's Flaunt." Christy said. She got out of the ring and after showing us all the belts Earl handed them out. I looked at Devon.

"You take point." Devon said. I nodded my head and stood in the ring as Velvet and Brianna stayed in. I nodded to Velvet before I pointed Brianna. This match made no sense whatsoever. We were all faces. I listened as Earl rang the bell.

"You know Crimson you could join on commentary instead of just standing there." Phoenix said. I shook my head and started the match with Brianna. Velvet joined in and we worked an okay match for a little while. Until Velvet suddenly turned on me and smacked me. I backed into the corner and tagged out to Devon. I was the only one who tagged out. I was standing on the apron when I saw Tommy sitting there at the announce table with a headset. I shook my head and looked to the front row. My mother had her arms crossed over her chest while Sasha and Kody leaned forward holding onto the barricade. My father had that knowing half smile on his face. I turned my attention to the match when Devon tagged me again. I slid between the ropes and heard a gasp come from the direction of the announce table. I shook it off and realized Velvet and Brianna had tagged out. I had just hit Celeste with a Gory Neckbreaker that I called Wisdom's Fight when Devon slid into the ring and we did Fatale Attraction on Miss Tessmacher.

"Athena!" Devon said. I looked up to see ODB in the crowd. Velvet had taken her eye off of the ball and Brianna was looking after Celeste. I hooked Miss Tessmacher's leg for the pin and picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match and still TNA Knockout Tag Champions Femme Fatale." Christy said. I watched as Devon got out of the ring to go talk with mom and dad. I watched as Brianna and Celeste left. Velvet was talking to Miss Tessmacher before she walked out in a huff. Velvet and I looked at ODB. While we were focused on her we didn't see the girl coming from behind.

I was on the mat again with Jamie across from me. Then we were being hit by ODB. It took Devon a split second before she was in the mess too. Security came and separated us. I sat on the ground holding my head. I hadn't heard anyone behind me until I was scooped up.

"Tommy. My parents are in the front row." I hissed.

"I know." He said as he walked me to the back. Devon and Velvet following him. I was going to have to answer to this later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I wasn't done with ODB yet. Especially Jacqueline. Once I got Tommy to put Athena down we went to Fortune's locker room.

"Why are we going here? Don't they not like me?" Athena asked.

"I've got a friend in here." I said as I walked through the door with Athena following me.

"Mikaela I need a favor." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You want to help us attack ODB and Jacqueline?" Athena asked. Mikaela stood and stretched.

"Allen hold my heels." She said as she slipped out of her heels and gave them to Allen. I watched the indecision bounce off his face but he kept quiet. I turned to leave with Athena and Mikaela following after me.

"Why are we attacking them?" Mikaela asked.

"Did you miss the beat down? Were you to busy with Allen?" I asked.

"No, just curious." Mikaela replied. We walked over to them while there were talking. Athena and I went after ODB while Mikaela attacked Jacqueline. Athena and I were hitting and kicking. I could tell by the way Athena was hitting she was pissed from earlier still. I'd have to talk to Tommy about that later.

Finally security pulled us off. I shook hands with Mikaela and Athena did the same.

"Thank you." Athena said. Mikaela nodded before she went back to Fortune's locker room. We went back to our own locker room to find Colton and Tommy in there.

"Where did Devon get too?" I asked.

"Morgan." Colton answered. I nodded my head before I sat down next to Colton. Athena sat down on Tommy's lap.

"When is your match?" Athena asked.

"Soon." Colton said.

"You want me to accompany you?" I asked.

"Should you ask that question?" Colton asked with a smile as he kissed my cheek. I smiled. We watched the TV. Colton got up to go get ready.

"You two will be okay on your own?" I asked as I looked at Athena and Tommy.

"Oh we'll be fine." Athena said. Colton walked back out.

"Oh. Mom and Dad want to have dinner with us and our respective other halves." Colton said. I smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight." Colton answered.

"You two better hurry before you're late." Tommy said. I nodded my head and grabbed Colton's hand as we walked out and headed toward gorilla. We walked out to not "Hell Yeah" By Rev Theory but by "Knife Called Lust" By Hollywood Undead.

"His opponent being accompanied by Velvet Sky from Sterling Heights, Michigan weighing 220 lbs standing at 6 feet five inches Colton Sawyer." Christy said.

I smiled at Colton as he spun me around in a circle and we walked down the ramp. I got into the ring with him. He took his shirt off. I couldn't help but look at him. He had a six pack and his ring gear was all Colton. He wouldn't wear the normal ring gear that Phoenix joked looked like underwear but he wore shorts. He gave me his shirt and I dropped down to the floor. Magnus was already in the ring. I hadn't realized I was standing in front of his family until I started cheering for him.

I knew better then to half turn. I cheered for him and was glad that he was doing okay. Magnus had knocked him on the ground and he stood in front of me and gestured between the two of us and blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and Colton attacked him from behind. Colton nailed Magnus with a Springboard tornado DDT that he called Devil's Smile. Colton picked up the win and I slid into the ring.

"The winner of the match Colton Sawyer." Christy said. I wrapped my arms around Colton's waist.

"Let's get back to the locker room." Colton said. I nodded my head and we walked to the locker room. We walked into the locker room to see Matt and Devon had come back.

"You fill Devon in?" Colton asked.

"Yes. I think we should be afraid." Devon replied. I watched as Colton turned toward me.

"Are you okay?" Colton asked.

"I'm fine. You took care of him for me." I answered with a smile. We all settled into silence to watch the rest of the show.

"How formal is this?" Matt asked.

"Not at all. Dad was talking about Red Lobster or Olive Garden or Outback." Colton said.

"So button ups will work right?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. You don't have to impress my parents." Athena replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes but it is a scary thought." I said. Devon chuckled.

"Mom is the scary one. It's because she is Russian. Dad is more laid back." Devon said. We watched the show. I was impressed when Kurt ended up winning.

"Was that your car?" I asked Colton.

"No. Luckily." Colton answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later/ Dinner at Outback (Tommy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting by Athena. It was sort of tense. I liked her sister. She reminded me of Athena.

"Mom, dad, Sasha, Kody this is Tommy Mercer my boyfriend but the Impact crowd calls him Crimson. Tommy that's my mom Tatiana and my dad Randy." Athena said as she introduced me to her parents. Her mother was blonde while her father had short dark hair and obviously worked out.

"Nice to meet you Tommy." Randy said as he shook my hand. Tatiana nodded her head at me.

"I take it your Sasha." I said to the young woman with black hair seated on the other side of Athena. She smiled and nodded her head. I looked at Athena and saw the smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're not the first guy I've brought home but you're the first to get Sasha to smile." She replied.

"Good thing?" I asked.

"Yes. It means she likes you. Which is like Colton's using last names." Athena answered.

"Mom, dad, Sasha, Kody this is Jamie Szantry but the fans know her as Velvet Sky and she's my girlfriend." Colton said.

"Pleasure you meet you Jamie. I think you're a good for our son." Randy said. Jamie chuckled.

"I try." Jamie said.

"Daddy, Mommy, Sasha, Kody this Matt Morgan my boyfriend." Devon said.

"What is it with you two and tall guys?" Randy asked with a smile.

"I ran into him." Athena said with a smile at me.

"I just introduced myself to him." Devon said.

"Having her run into me wasn't so bad." I said.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Tatiana asked. Athena and Devon shrugged. We sat quietly and ate.

"So you two are champions?" Kody asked.

"Yes. We won them back at Lockdown. We've been champions for three months tomorrow." Athena said. I smiled and watched.

"So different from the brawl on the Fifth." Colton said. I cleared my throat to keep Colton off that train of thought.

"What happened on the fifth?" Kody asked.

"I was involved in a bar brawl." I answered.

"Ah." Tatiana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know how to read their mom. She seemed to disapprove of a lot of things. After Colton's comment about the brawl it got quiet. So we ate in silence. Soon the dinner was over and we were getting ready to leave. Randy was shaking my hand and then Tommy's.

"Take care of my girls. They may pretend to defend themselves but they need someone to take care of them." He said.

"We're good at that." Tommy said.

"Yes especially him. Athena gets into most of the trouble." I said. Randy laughed.

"That sounds like my oldest." Randy said.

"Yes Devon isn't a magnet." I said with a smile. Tommy shrugged.

"Give me more chances to carry her." Tommy said. I laughed with Randy.

"I'm glad the two of them are taken care of." Randy said. I said goodbye to Randy and went to go stand by Devon.

"I think your dad likes me." I said.

"Yes he does. You and Tommy he likes. Jamie he adores." Devon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jamie got Colton to be Colton. The Colton we see at home not the one everyone saw in the beginning." Devon answered.

"Ah that makes sense." I said. Devon nodded her head.

"Back to the hotel for the night?" She asked.

"Yes. I think everyone else has already left." I replied as I walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Dev if you don't mind me asking is your mom always so disapproving?" I asked as we pulled out. Devon smiled.

"Yes. She doesn't agree with us becoming wrestlers. That and she preferred if we would have stayed models." Devon said.

"That explains it." I said.

"Doesn't matter. Athena and I will do what we want." Devon said.

"Good. I wouldn't want to see the two of you leave." I said. Devon smiled.

"Athena wouldn't leave now if Mom held a gun to her head." Devon said. I chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like Athena. Any idea of what next week will hold for you?" I asked.

"Nope. We'll know what happens when we get there." Devon answered. I couldn't help but agree. If I was betting man I'd say we'd done very well. I think at least one of her parents liked me. Maybe get the other one would be difficult. I figured Tommy was in much of the same position. Hell Tommy, Jamie, and myself were all in the same place.


	17. Smooth Talker

_**Author's Note: **__**Not that much of the lovely Sawyer ladies. Athena gets put in a match and something exciting happens. Devon and Athena also accompany Tommy and Matt during their match. Very uneventful chapter. Sasha Sawyer comes back…will it be good or bad? Also interviews abound. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 23**__**rd**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was nervous as hell. Tommy and Matt were in a tag team match in the Bound for Glory Series and I was in a handicap match with Jamie and Brooke Adams against ODB and Jacqueline. That and mom gave me a call and chewed me out. Apparently my ring gear wasn't what she wanted me to wear. I was going through my bag when someone rested their hand on my butt. I tensed and turned my head to see Tommy standing over me.

"What are you doing Lily?" He asked.

"Going through my bag." I answered.

"Athena you have that look." Tommy said. I shrugged and growled. I could borrow clothes from my sister or Jamie.

"Darn." I muttered. Devon stood up and went to get the door when someone knocked. I looked at Colton and my jaw dropped. Sasha was walking through the door with a vase of flowers in her hands.

"Sasha what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was told to deliver these." Sasha answered as she held out the flowers to me. They were a mix of orchids, lilies, and roses. I looked at Tommy.

"I hope they're from you." I muttered. I set them down on the floor and picked the card from the mass of flowers.

"Why were you coming to our locker room?" Colton asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." Sasha replied. Before Sasha could say anything else I let out a small little squeal and wrapped my arms around Tommy's neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I figured you'd need a small pick me up after last week. That and I love you." Tommy said. I smiled at him.

"You know I never thought to ask but when is your birthday?" Tommy asked.

"Already past this year. Yet it is February 14th." I replied.

"You three must have been a nice Valentine's Day present." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah." Colton said.

"Anyway as you were saying Sasha?" Devon asked.

"Guess who is now an intern." Sasha replied.

"Doing what where?" Colton asked.

"Here and designing Devon, Athena, and if Jamie wants their ring gear." Sasha answered.

"Does mom know?" Devon asked.

"No, but she will after tonight." Sasha replied as she walked over to me.

"You're the only one with a match right?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. I'm in a handicap match." I answered as I sat down on the floor.

"Can I see your bag?" Sasha asked.

"Have at it." I said as I watched as she took my bag and went out the door.

"I'm third on the card please hurry." I called.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sasha called over her shoulder as she left. Matt and Jamie walked into the locker room.

"Where is she going?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea and she has my bag." I answered.

"You two are going to be ringside right?" Matt asked.

"Should that even be a question?" I asked with a smile.

"Right dumb question." Matt said.

"Jamie Sasha was just in here." Colton said.

"Great why?" Jamie asked.

"She offered to help design your ring gear." Devon answered.

"Nice." Jamie said as we all settled down to watch the show. I was nervous as hell because I didn't have my bag. It was during the Bully Ray Scott Steiner match when Devon stood up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just nervous." Devon said.

"That should be me I've got a match and I'm not ready yet." I said.

"Athena can I do your hair?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." I said. My hair was straight and brushed two inches below my shoulder blade. Jamie started heating up the curling iron while Devon went to go get the makeup. Jamie started curling my hair and attacking it with a healthy dose of hairspray. Devon was also adding the finishing touches on my makeup. The match was about halfway over. Jamie was finished.

"I'll be back. I've got to go find Sasha." I said as I stood and hurried out of the locker room. It wasn't that hard to find her. I mean just ask the other interns and they point me to where the seamstress is. I looked at Sasha.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Two more seconds." Sasha said without looking up. Though she tossed me what must be my top which I caught. I ducked behind the changing screen and pulled the t-shirt over my head. I smiled to myself. My sister had snagged one of my bikini tops and modified it. It normally was all black except for the white stretch between both cups and a little down the middle. Sasha had added lace at the bottom and a small hint of crimson silk onto of the white. Sasha showed up with the bottoms and a coat.

"Here you go." Sasha said as she handed me the bottoms. I shimmed out of my jeans and pulled on the crimson skirt that normally stopped at my upper thigh but with the lace addition at the bottom touched the middle of my thigh. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I've got to go put on my boots and run." I said.

"Anytime." Sasha said. I kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the office to go back to the locker room. I stepped through the curtain and Devon tossed my belt at me which I caught.

"Boots." I said in a rush as I took my heels off and threw them in a corner as I pulled on the boots.

"We've got time." Jamie said.

"I know but it still takes me a while." I said. I finished with my boots. Put my belt down and pulled the vest on. It was form fitting and a deep crimson color.

"Nice name at the bottom." Colton said. I looked at him as I looked around.

"I need wrist tape." I said.

"Athena calm down." Tommy said as he stood up. He was holding a roll of tape in his hands. He let one hand trail on the bottom of my vest which rested at my lower back. He started taping my wrists and I noticed that the tape was crimson.

"Can we just make it my color?" I asked with a smile as he finished.

"We could." Devon said. I laughed and picked up my belt and slung it over my shoulder.

"You ready Athena?" Jamie asked.

"Born ready." I replied as I walked out of the locker room. We snagged Brooke from Jesse's locker room continued to gorilla. Brooke stood on Jamie's right while I stood on her left. I was actually read for this. I was hoping that it would end well.

We decided to walk out to Jamie's music which I didn't mind.

"The following Knockout's contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"Introducing first the team of Miss Tessmacher, TNA Knockout Tag Champion Athena Sawyer, and Velvet Sky." Christy said. I waved and we continued down the ramp. I passed Val and handed her my belt. I shrugged out of my vest and handed it out. I was ready for this match. I listened to Jamie and it was true. Of course it was going to be a hell of a fight. When they came out Jamie and I attacked ODB while Miss Tessmacher focused on Jacqueline. We were doing okay. Velvet and I were keeping a close hold on ODB. Yet Earl managed to get us all in control which frustrated me. Velvet and I were forced to stand on the apron while Miss Tessmacher was in the ring on her own.

Miss Tessmacher was having issues and every time she went to tag out ODB and Jacqueline cut the ring off. Until Miss Tessmacher hit a spear. She tagged in Velvet and Velvet took them down. When ODB went after Velvet I didn't spare a second thought and got into the ring with Miss Tessmacher. I wasn't pulling any punches. Miss Tessmacher and ODB got out of the ring while I stayed there. ODB got back into the ring after leveling Miss Tessmacher into the guardrail. She went after Velvet. I pushed Earl away and speared ODB myself. Earl was trying to get the two of us out of the ring that I saw Jacqueline kick Velvet below the belt. Shoot. They ended up picking up a victory. I growled and went over to Velvet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Before the two could get out of the ring Phoenix stood up.

"Hold you horses. I hold in my hand two contracts. I'm tired of this bull crap." Phoenix said.

"ODB and Jackie I've got your contracts here and you better sign them." Phoenix said as she got into the ring and handed the contracts to them. I looked at Val as she slid my belt and my vest. I took the moment to look at the back of my vest. I loved my sister. She had taken a stenciled and with some sort of fabric paint had put Mrs. Crimson at the bottom.

I had gotten Velvet out of the ring when I saw Colton walking down the ramp with Jesse.

"We've got them. You need to go get ready." Colton said as he helped Velvet to the back. Jesse walked around to Miss Tessmacher and started her to the back. I followed after them holding my belt and vest to me. I was going to have a quick turnaround. I walked into the locker room and dumped my belt on the chair.

"Vest or no vest?" I asked Tommy.

"Vest." Tommy said. I slipped it back on and didn't bother to zip it up.

"We're going out first." Tommy said as he lead me out.

"Got it. I take it Devon is with Matt?" I asked.

"Yes." Tommy said as we continued toward gorilla. I had just been out here but I don't really care. I gave a small sigh before I kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"I have a good feeling about this." I whispered.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is a Bound for Glory Series tag match." Christy said.

"Introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I looked at the pyro briefly behind us and we walked down the ramp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved Sasha most days. She could make a job with us.

"And his tag team partner from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer Matt Morgan." Christy said. I got into the ring and looked at my sister. This is where we were most comfortable it seemed. I wasn't surprised when Beer Money came out with Brianna and Celeste. I looked at Athena as we got out of the ring to stand on the floor. Crimson would be in first but I wasn't that concerned with that. I was watching the match. Crimson had his moments where he was losing but toward the end he battled back. After Bobby tagged out to James Crimson tagged out to Matt. Athena and I knew better then to get up on the apron because that wouldn't end very well. I had the feeling that was why Brianna and Celeste were out here.

I cringed when James took control of Matt. Crimson actually cringed with me. I thought it was kind of weird. I watched as Matt and Crimson went at it like they normally do. I hadn't been the cheerleader but I could feed off of what my sister could do. I was hoping our boys would win. Well specifically my boy but I'm not telling Athena that. I saw Athena talking with SoCal Val. I was tempted to ask but I was watching the match. It hurt to watch Matt be hit. Then Crimson was on the floor with us. Luckily Crimson saved Matt. Then it turned against Crimson. That wasn't good.

Matt came back into the ring and took control. This was painful to watch. When Storm asked Bobby to elevate him onto Crimson that allowed Morgan to hit him with the Carbon Footprint and pick up the victory. Athena and I slid into the ring and stood by our men respectively. We stayed on the mat.

"What was up with Val?" I asked.

"She invited me to do Pillow Talk. That and she said I could bring either you or Velvet." Athena answered as we walked to the back.

"I wanna go." I said with a smile.

"Okay." Athena said as we continued walking. We decided to stop by catering and get some water when JB walked over.

"Devon Athena just the two lovely knockouts I wanted to see." He said.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"No. You guys know I do Spin Cycle right?" JB asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Athena asked.

"I was thinking I could do the Spin Cycle with you two, your brother Colton, and Jesse." JB said.

"That would be cool. Uh you can go talk to Colton and Jesse." I said.

"You two are really popular." Matt said.

"We try." Athena said with a smile as we grabbed water and headed toward our locker room. Matt and Tommy went to their locker rooms while we ducked into ours.

"You guys are not going to believe it." Athena said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Guess who is getting popular?" I asked.

"You two?" Colton asked.

"Yeah. Athena and I are going on Pillow Talk and you, Jesse, Athena, and I will be on Spin Cycle." I replied.

"We are popular." Colton said.

"I know." Athena said.

"This will be exciting." Jamie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was exciting to see how the Sawyers were expanding. I mean this was interesting. I was actually impressed with how they were doing actually.

"Who is challenging for your titles next?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Athena said.

"What are you going to wear at Pillow Talk?" I asked.

"I was just going to wear this." Athena answered as she gestured to her ring gear.

"I have no idea." Devon said.

"We'll work something out." I said. We looked at the door as Jesse walked in.

"Spin Cycle tonight." He said.

"I hope you're giving the four of us a ride because the girls have a different thing first and they're probably gonna send the boys to the hotel." Colton said.

"I can catch a ride with Brooke Adams." I said.

"No. You take my car." Colton said as he tossed me the keys.

"I'll give you all rides but you'll owe me." Jesse said with a smile.

"You're lucky we didn't tell mom and dad about you and Chloe." Athena threatened.

"I'll be good." Jesse said. We looked up when Tommy and Matt walked back in.

"You'll have to do a little while without those two." I said with a nod at Athena and Devon.

"I think we can entertain ourselves." Matt said.

"Can we watch them during Spin Cycle?" Tommy asked.

"If you want." I said with a shrug.

"It'll be a day. Tommy, you, Brooke, and myself." Matt said.

"Yeah and watch them spill whatever it is JB has up in his head." I said with a smile.

"That sounds scary." Devon said. I laughed and we all settled down to watch the rest of Impact. I had gotten Devon into a blue cropped top and a skirt that stopped at her upper thigh.

"See you two at the Spin Cycle set." Colton said.

"It'll be fun." Athena said with a smile as she kissed Tommy before they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked into the knockout locker room to see Val seated on the couch.

"Hey you decided to bring your sister." Val said. I nodded my head and sat next to her with Devon on my left because Val was on my right.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. We've got Spin Cycle after this." Devon said. I laughed. Val nodded and she nodded to the camera guy.

"Welcome to another edition of Pillow Talk I'm here with the tag champions Athena and Devon Sawyer." Val said. I winked while Devon waved.

"My first question what is your idea of a romantic evening with your significant other?" Val asked.

"I'll go first. Honestly my idea is a nice quiet dinner for two with candlelight and then back to our place for some special time if you catch my drift." Devon said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't want to think of my younger sister like that." I cried and covered my face.

"What about you?" Val asked.

"I'm with Devon with the dinner but maybe a movie or some dancing before we go home for some quality time." I replied.

"I really hope they're watching this." Val said. I nod my head.

"Now this question is a little strange but if you were an animal what would you be and why?" Val asked. I looked at Devon.

"Most people I know would say I should be an owl but that really isn't me. I'd say I'm more of a dog because honestly I'd do anything for my family and friends that I love to be with those that love me." I said.

"I can be more of a wolf because sometimes I just need my space." Devon said.

"When you're out with your man how do people look at you?" Val asked.

"Don't get me started. Crimson's 6'6'' and I'm 5'6''. I'm downright short. They don't see the two of us as a couple. Drives me crazy." I said.

"I'm 6 feet even so when people see me with Matt they don't look twice. I haven't figured out why they don't yet." Devon said. I stuck my tongue out at my sister.

"Your most embarrassing moment?" Val asked. I laughed a little.

"It was a few weeks ago in catering and I wasn't paying attention as I got water. Mind you I had already opened my water someone came up behind me and touched the small of my back. I jumped and I ended up with water all down my front and I didn't have a back up shirt." I said.

"Mine is from high school. I was about this tall and high schoolers can be cruel. It was one of the few days Athena had been sick so she wasn't there to watch my back. The most popular guy in school came over to me at lunch and he started flirting with me. When I wasn't looking he took my cup of soup up and just as he was leaning in to kiss me he dumped it on my head. Colton who had been sitting next to me clocked the guy." Devon said. I remembered that day.

"Sad." Val said.

"You have no idea." Devon said.

"What do you guys sleep in?" Val asked. I looked at my sister and saw the blush on her face.

"I sleep in tank top with a borrowed pair of guy boxers. Well that's when I don't have anyone waiting. When I know someone should be visiting later it's a lot slimmer with some lace. Fine it's some sort lingerie." I said.

"This is an awkward question. I normally wear a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants but there are those moments where clothes aren't necessary." Devon said. I smiled.

"You girls have had an interesting life." Val said.

"Oh you have no idea." Devon said.

"I take it that you two will always surprise the crowd." Val said. Devon nodded her head.

"That's it for this edition of Pillow Talk with the lovely Athena and Devon Sawyer." Val said. We waved before we left.

"To Spin Cycle." I said.

"So much fun." Devon muttered.

"You're telling me." I said. We arrived at the set and I sat down next to Colton while Devon sat next to Jesse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They looked ready to go." I said. Tommy, Brooke, and Jamie nodded their head.

"Welcome to another edition of Spin Cycle we're joined by Colton Sawyer, the beautiful Athena Sawyer one half of the Knockout tag champions, the lovely Devon Sawyer the other half of the Knockout tag champions, and our resident Outlaw Jesse Andreakos." JB said.

"JB is a smooth talker." Tommy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're all from the same town right?" JB asked.

"Yes Sterling Heights, Michigan not the Motorcity but close." Devon said.

"What finisher is your favorite it can be your own or someone else's let's take it for a spin. Athena let's start with you." JB said.

"Oh JB. Honestly I love my Tiger's Fangs but my favorite finisher and I'm not biased is Crimson's Sky High." Athena said.

"Biased!" Devon cried.

"Yeah yeah you are too." Athena fired with a smile.

"Devon your favorite?" JB asked.

"My sister's right I am biased as her. I love my own Drop Dead but I much prefer Matt Morgan's Carbon Footprint." Devon said.

"They really are biased." Jesse said.

"So are you." Colton called.

"He's right I like my Outlaw's Shot don't get me wrong I love my girlfriend but that's a different story." Jesse said.

"What about you Colton?" JB asked.

"I like my Deal with the Devil and I like Velvet's Skyliner." Colton said.

"We're all biased." Athena said with a smile.

I couldn't help but agree with Athena but at least they were honest.

"What did you do before you got here? Let's take it for a spin Jesse Andreakos." JB said.

"I wrestled in the independents since I was eighteen." Jesse said.

"Nice." JB said.

"Yeah out of the other three I have the most experience." Jesse said.

"What about you Colton?" JB asked.

"I worked a desk job at State Farm." Colton replied.

"I was a model and I'm good at it." Athena said.

"I did the same thing as my sister." Devon said.

"Models. Very nice." JB said.

"Oh yeah." I muttered. Tommy chuckled next to me.

"Everyone in the locker room keeps buzzing and the fans are too what is a secret few others know? Let's take it for a spin Colton." JB said. Colton hung his head.

"Man. I really didn't want that one." Colton said.

"Colton come on you can tell us." Athena said as she elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"I can sing. Well I wouldn't say well but I can sing." Colton confessed.

"And he's not talking about singing in the shower." Devon said.

"Nice what about you Athena?" JB asked. Athena laughed before she leaned forward.

"Um let's see. I cry every time toward the end of Bolt it doesn't matter how many times I've seen it." Athena said.

"You let her watch Bolt a lot?" I asked.

"No but I should." Tommy asked.

"Wow Athena. What about you Devon?" JB asked.

"I laugh at blood in gore and movies but blood in real life makes me squeamish." Devon said.

"I kind of knew that." I said.

"I think we all did." Tommy said.

"Interesting Devon what about you Jesse?" JB asked.

"I was married and I've got two boys." Jesse confessed.

"Who were you married too?" JB asked.

"Chloe Sawyer." Jesse replied.

"Sibling?" JB asked.

"Our younger sister by a year." Colton said.

"Oh." JB said.

"Yeah." Athena said. I looked at Tommy, Jamie, and Brooke. Brooke had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Didn't you know?" I asked.

"I did." Brooke said.

"When you find yourselves without any wrestling to do what do you do to relax? Let's take it for a spin Devon Sawyer." JB said.

"I like to sit back and read." Devon said.

"Very nice. What about you Jesse?" JB asked.

"I like to hang out with family and friends. Especially my significant other." Jesse said.

"Quiet evenings?" JB asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"What about you Colton?" JB asked.

"A nice evening out with Velvet and hanging out with my sisters." Colton said.

"He is so sucking up." Tommy muttered.

"I'm going to agree with you." I said.

"I know but he's being sweet." Jamie said.

"Athena?" JB asked.

"I watch NASCAR and I read. I occasionally write." Athena answered.

"You watch NASCAR?" JB asked.

"Yeah. It's sort of fun." Athena said.

"Now what is your favorite piece of technology? Let's take it for a spin." JB said.

"I like my phone and my camera." Devon said.

"Your camera?" JB asked.

"I love to take pictures of just about anything." Devon said.

"Yeah she doesn't have great timing." Athena said.

"I'm attached to my phone and my I-Pod touch." Jesse said.

"Why your phone?" JB asked.

"It allows me to keep in touch with my boys when I'm on the road." Jesse answered.

"Nice." JB said.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"I like my camera and my I-Pod." Colton said.

"Your camera?" JB asked.

"I like to take pictures of things I want to remember and its fun to catch Velvet unaware." Colton said.

"That is true." Jamie muttered.

"They like the cameras." I said.

"I'm attached to my I-Pod, my phone, and my laptop." Athena said.

"That is understandable." JB said.

"Do you all have tattoos?" JB asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"What are they?" JB asked.

"I've got one and it's a cross on the back of my neck with Chloe's name under it." Colton said.

"What happened to Chloe if you don't mind me asking?" JB asked.

"She was killed in a car accident." Athena replied. JB stood there.

"I've got three. One on the back of my neck of a cross with Chloe's name under it, on my right hip of a lily, and on my left hip an owl." Athena said.

"I've got three as well. Like my siblings I've got the cross on the back of my neck with Chloe's name under it on, on my right his is a rose, and on my left hip is a wolf." Devon said.

"I've got one like Colton. It's on my right bicep of a cross." Jesse said.

"Those have a lot of meaning." JB said.

"Yeah but we love them." Athena said.

"Speaking of Athena you sure wear a lot of crimson lately is there a reason?" JB asked. I watched as Athena laughed and pulled off her vest to show him and the camera the bottom of her vest.

"I think so." Athena said with a smile.

"Which makes a lot of sense." JB said.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Devon to start showing up in shades of blue, white, and black." Colton said.

"That'll be the day." I muttered.

"It'll be fun." Tommy said.

"Well that about wraps it up for this edition of Spin Cycle." JB said.

"It was fun." Athena said.

"I'd like to thank our panelists." JB said.

"Thanks for having us." Devon said. As soon as the camera was off they all got off of the stage and walked toward us.

"Can we go home?" Devon asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"See you guys on Thursday." Jesse said as he walked off with Brooke.

"Hopefully we'll be okay come Thursday." Jamie said as she walked off with Colton. I hooked an arm around Devon's shoulders and after a wave at Tommy and Athena we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we should go rent Bolt." I said.

"You're mean." Athena muttered as we left.

"I don't think I've ever seen it though." I said.

"Fine." Athena said.

"I'll even hold you." I said.

"I should hope so." Athena said with a smile as she hooked an arm around my waist.

"I think you handled yourself well today." I said.

"Thanks. I didn't expect any of this." Athena said.

"You did well no matter what." I said.

"Thank you." Athena said as she kissed my cheek and we left.


	18. You Look Like Your Stable Name

_**Author's Note: **__**This will be a short chapter. Only Devon and Velvet's POV. I might just throw Colton's in. Devon gets to work the Knockout Elimination Tag match while the other side gets Rosita. Athena and Tommy took the night off along with Matt. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday June 30**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Sasha had spent most of the day before Impact designing my ring gear. It was different without Athena here. Colton looked at me as I got into my ring gear.

"Look Jamie it's in shades of blue, black, and white." Colton said. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at my brother.

I was dressed in a Lip Service Itty Bitty Blue Vinyl mini skirt, an off shoulder fitted Diego Reiga women's shirt in black, and my boots instead of the usual black where white. I had curled my hair and sat down in front of the mirror. I started doing my makeup. First I applied winged dark blue fake eyelashes which was something different for me. I did my eye shadow in three tones that blended nicely together. It was shades of blue, black, and white. I put on a soft red lipstick and turned around. Jamie was standing there with a roll of wrist tape in her hands.

"I'll tape you up." Jamie said as she started wrapping my wrists up.

"It's not too much is it?" I asked as she finished taping my wrists. Jamie shook her head and laughed.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Athena is the adventurous one." Jamie said.

"Yes." I answered.

"You look fine isn't that right Colton?" Jamie asked.

"Yes my sister looks the picture of her stable name." Colton answered. I smiled.

"Will Matt be out there?" Jamie asked.

"No. There is too much chaos as it is being an elimination tag." I replied. Jamie nodded her head and we continued to watch the show.

"Selena is going to strangle him." Jamie said after Frankie had his bar fight. I nodded my head and stood up grabbing my belt.

"Good luck out there." Colton said. I smiled ant walked out. I was going out after Brooke Adams but before Tara. I walked out to "Drop Dead Beautiful" by Britney Spears.

"and she is one half of the Knockout tag team champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan Devon Sawyer." Christy said. I nodded to Brooke as we waited for Tara. She came out and then Mickie came out. I glared at Rosita. She was alone without her sister or Mexican America to back her up.

"Anyone notice that Devon is wearing shades of blue, black, and white?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes but she's still hot." Taz said. I smiled to myself. Mickie started off against Winter and Angelina Love until Miss Tessmacher tagged herself in. Winter and Angelina Love were going at it. I was leading the clap with the rest of the fans. Winter ended up eliminating Miss Tessmacher and Tara went at Winter. Madison stuck her nose in it which allowed Winter and Love to almost knock Tara out but Rayne shoved Winter out. I got into the ring with Mickie. When she turned around Mickie and I clocked her. I hit her with the superkick. That allowed Madison to get eliminated.

I nodded to Mickie to step out because Rosita had gotten into the ring. I was still pissy after what she had done to Athena. I wasn't pulling punches. I nailed Rosita with a Gory Neckbreaker. I called it Beauty is Skin Deep. Rosita didn't get back up after the pin which left it to Mickie and I.

I went after Angelina while she went with Winter. The ref went to get us back to separate corners but it wasn't going to work that way. I almost had Angelina but she got to Mickie and broke up the pin. I dove toward Winter but it didn't work out the way I had wanted it to. Winter knocked me down. I lay on the outside holding my head. I looked over at the action in the ring and I was confused. I figured if I played possum Mickie could pick something up. Mickie started nailing it and I made sure to keep Winter away from Mickie until Mickie eliminated Angelina. I was still in but no one paid attention.

"Your winners Mickie James and Devon Sawyer." Christy said. I wrapped an arm around Mickie's waist.

"Sorry I wasn't more help." I whispered.

"You had my back Devon that's all that matters." Mickie said. I smiled at her and we continued to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Colton's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head.

"She still ended up with a victory." I said.

"She's your sister do you expect less from her?" Jamie asked.

"No. Devon knows what she's doing." I said. I looked at Jamie. I could read something was wrong but I wasn't sure what. When Devon's phone vibrated from her bag we both looked at it.

"That's probably Matt." Jamie said.

"Yes it is." I said. When Devon walked back in I nodded to her phone.

"I think Morgan just called you." I said. Devon grabbed her phone and went to go call him back.

"You want to sit down you've been standing the entire time?" I asked as I patted my lap. Jamie nodded her head as she sat down. I didn't see Devon again but when the camera came in right before Sting's match I was wondering about that.

Jamie got up and sat in a different chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't expected to bring this out. I just needed to let it out. Colton would be there for me. He was always there. It didn't matter when or why. As I was talking to the camera I could see Colton from behind the camera guy. I wasn't going to pay attention to him until I was ready to. I hadn't told him about the match yet. I figured he'd be sort of pissed that I had forgot to tell him about the match. The camera guy left and I looked at Colton. He had an exterior calm but I knew he was frustrated.

"Colton talk to me." I said.

"I believe you can do this." He whispered.

"You're not going to fight this?" I asked.

"No, you need to do this on your own. No Devon no Athena." He replied as he walked over and rested his hand on my cheek.

"You don't like this do you?" I asked.

"Not a bit. Jamie you're special to me. Others have come and gone but you're not going too." He replied. I smiled at him as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered before I kissed him. He smiled before he pulled away.

"Doesn't mean I won't treat you like a princess whether you win or lose." He said.

"Let's go out tonight. You and me no worrying about the business or your siblings." I suggested.

"Yes. Wherever you want to go we'll go." He said. I smiled and we settled down to watch the rest of the show. At some point during Sting's match Devon came back.

"You get lost?" I asked with a smile.

"No. Just distracted and then ambushed." Devon answered.

"What?" I asked as I jolted off of Colton's lap.

"I was talking to Matt when Jackie hit me from behind." Devon replied. I was about to say something but Devon shook her head.

"I got her. I'm not afraid to use my height to my advantage. I planted her with DDT and then got out of there." Devon said. I sighed before settling back down onto Colton's lap as we finished watching Impact.

If there was one thing I was glad that Devon had gotten her own car as we separated. Next week was going to be tough for all of us. Not just my match but the girls probably had something to do. I knew Athena would accompany Crimson in his match and I had no doubt that Devon would be there for Matt. Matches of their own would be up to management.


	19. What is Her Problem?

_**Author's Note: **__**Athena stands by Tommy but she never saw it coming. Jamie puts up or shuts up in her match against ODB and Jackie. No one expected to get blindsided or question what they knew. Devon just tries to keep her family together. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 7**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was in a Halston Heritage Black Tie Shoulder cocktail dress with a pair of Report Signature Masonic 2 in Coral heels. My brown hair was curled and settled on my shoulders. Devon was dressed in a Jason Wu Translucent sleeveless frilly top and a pair of black jeans. Sasha had picked out our clothes for this Impact. We were watching Immortal and Kurt talk back and forth. I laughed when Gunner said hit our music and Sting's played. We watched as the camera panned up to show Sting in the rafters along with a young blonde woman. I left my belt on my chair as I went to go get Tommy. We'd be going out first followed by Bobby and Brianna. I smiled at him as I walked up to him.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"I'm always ready." Tommy answered as he kissed my right temple. I'd been running around on house shows being his valet. I was getting good at this.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is a Bound for Glory series match." Christy said.

"Introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Crimson." Christy said. I had stopped worrying about the pyro. I was more focused on keeping an eye on Brianna. I figured she would be much trouble. I got into the ring and stood by him.

"And his opponent one half of the world tag team champions weighing 240 lbs being accompanied by Brianna Payne Bobby Roode." Christy said. I looked at Crimson once before I gave him a quick hug before I got out and went to the floor. Brianna almost mirrored me. I watched as Tommy gave Bobby a shoulder block into his injured shoulder. Crimson had a kind of momentum until Bobby turned it around on him. I focused more on cheering Crimson on. I was hoping he would win but you know I'm biased as hell when it comes to him. I shook my head when Crimson pined Bobby by sitting on him.

I was impressed with how Bobby could counter Crimson. I looked over at where Taz was. Some of what he said had me thinking bad thoughts. I needed to focus my head. I held back the cringe at the punishment Bobby was dishing out to Crimson. Crimson got some momentum going but Bobby seemed to have a backup plan. I raised an eyebrow when Crimson went for the roll up. I held my breath with Bobby locked in the Fujiwara armbar. Luckily Crimson was able to move so he could grab the bottom rope. I was worried about both of them. I watched as Crimson started some offense and after Bobby reversed it Crimson ended up nailing Bobby with the Red Sky. I slid into the ring and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Way to go. Up to 31." I said with a smile. I was going to be at Destination X only for the Knockout X Division belt. I just didn't want it. Crimson and I walked to the back. We had barely passed the curtain when a 5'7'' blonde was hugging Tommy. I did a quick double take.

"Congrats." She said as she pulled back. She had brown eyes.

"Thanks Tia this is Athena Sawyer." Tommy said.

"Portia Figueroa but the fans know me as Lust." She said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tommy's girlfriend." I said with a smile as I wrapped an arm smoothly around his waist.

"Oh well he's my little brother because Red's my older brother." She said. I nodded my head.

"It was nice meeting you." I said as I let go of Tommy. I nodded to Tommy before I left. I was pissed. He just didn't need to know that. I walked into our locker room to see Matt Morgan. I hadn't meant to slam the locker room door but I had.

"Wow Sawyer what has you in a bad mood?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think that?" I asked.

"No reason. You just slammed the door is all." Matt replied. I took a deep breath before I sunk down into a spare chair.

"I think it's safer if we don't mention it." I said as I focused back on the show.

"Whose butt am I kicking?" Colton asked.

"Don't worry about it Colton. Just let me do it." I said. I shook my head at Brian's actions.

"Wait isn't there a Kendrick in our match at Destination X?" Devon asked.

"Yes. Eve Kendrick." I replied. The showcase past and I wasn't paying much attention. Then the X Division guys were talking about the Ultimate X match. Then the British guys were crazy. I raised an eyebrow when Sting was singing.

"I'm afraid of him." I muttered.

"We all are." Matt said.

"Good luck out there Jamie." Colton said.

"Thanks. Time to go get rid of those two." Jamie said as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had done that little camera interview and ODB and Jackie were heading out. I had grabbed a steel chair. I wasn't going out on my own. My music played but I wasn't going down the ramp. I jogged out and clocked Jackie with the chair from behind before using it on ODB. I started taking control. I was still pissed. I was taking it to ODB. I wasn't thinking about anything else but taking those two out. ODB wasn't fighting back because I was so thoroughly kicking her from pillar to post. I had actually forgotten about Jackie until she nailed me from behind. She then started in on me. I was going to get back I just needed the space.

I started getting the momentum back. I went for a pin but ODB broke it up. She wasn't playing nice either. She went to get me in the corner but I moved and started in on her until Jackie got me from behind. I didn't like where this was going. Jackie was hitting me in the corner and had control. She tagged out to ODB. They had turned the tables on me almost. I needed to get back in this. I kicked her once but she continued to have control. When they went to hit me I kicked ODB and nailed Jackie with a clotheline. ODB went to drop an elbow me but I rolled out of the way. I sated getting back up. I was kicking and hitting to get the two away until ODB doubled me over. Jackie slammed my head to the mat. ODB went to use my chair on me but I dove out of the way and she nailed Jackie. I kicked the chair into ODB and planted Jackie with a snap DDT. I picked up the victory. I was proud of myself. I stopped for a second when my music cut off.

I smiled to myself when it played "Knife Called Lust" by Hollywood Undead. I watched as Colton, Devon, and Athena walked out. Colton was in the lead and he was the first to hit the ring. Athena and Devon had smiles on their faces. Colton walked over to me and bent down and kissed me. Full on the lips. I pulled back with a smile on my face. Both Devon and Athena hugged me. We stood in a line with Colton on one side and Athena on the other. They raised my arms. Colton's music was still playing when a blonde strode down the ramp.

I was about to ask who she was until she slid into the ring and stood in front of Athena. Athena stood right there with her until the blonde slapped her across the face. Athena glared at her but didn't move. The blonde left and then we followed her. Once we were cleared of the curtain I looked at Athena.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Portia Figueroa. Red's little sister." Athena answered.

"I suggest you go talk to Tommy about this." Devon suggested.

"No." Athena said. We walked back to the Sawyer locker room. I was sure I hadn't seen the last of ODB and Jackie.

"Your match is soon right Devon?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm working the valet scene with Celeste." Devon answered. We walked into the locker room. I settled onto Colton's lap while the girls picked their own chairs. I had a bad feeling that Athena was going to have a conversation she was going to regret.

"Athena try to think rationally please." I said.

"I am." Athena said. I didn't like that. One look at Colton showed he didn't like it either. We would leave it alone though. We watched the Four Corners Match quietly. We didn't have much to say each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't like what was going on. I had a bad feeling about what Athena would do when she had a conversation with Tommy. I stood. Matt's match was next so I needed to head to gorilla. I looked at Matt.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and gave him a quick thumbs up.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"Introducing first from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer the Blueprint Matt Morgan." Christy said. I walked easily down the ramp. I wasn't sure what to expect in the match. I just stayed on the floor instead of getting.

"And his tag team partner one half of the tag team champions being accompanied by Celeste Bryne Cowboy James Storm." Christy said. I watched at how easy this was becoming. I hadn't expected any of this to happen. Celeste joined me on the floor and we waited for Devon and the Pope came out. I was hoping Matt would pick up the win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I needed to ignore everything else going on and focus on the match. Everything would work out how it was meant too. James was going to start the match with Devon. James had control for a little bit and he was nailing Devon. Devon reversed James's move and he ended up getting elevated to the apron and I sort of tagged him while he was in the air. Anyway I took control of Devon. I was going to do the corner elbows to Devon but James tagged in. I got onto the apron and watched as Devon took control of James.

Devon tagged out to the Pope and he got a couple of shots in on James until James got a move in and tagged out to Devon. James went for a roll up on Devon and got a two. James went into the corner and tagged me in. I started working on Devon. First with a head butt and then the elbows in the corner. I flattened Devon in the corner and planted him with the side slam. I tried a pin but he kicked out. I then tagged out to James. James was doing okay but then Devon started coming back. Devon tagged in Pope. Pope took it to James. After he nailed James he nailed me with a dropkick. I found Devon was by me until I got back up. James nailed Pope with knees to the back and went for a pin. I pulled him off which started an argument. Devon started in on us. I went for a clothsline on Devon and it took us both to the floor. I had landed wrong and Devon was there to make sure I was okay. I started to get up to make the save from Devon getting the pin but Pope stopped me. I saw the girls get in the ring. They exchanged a shake of the head before they worked us to the back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Devon asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Please go see Kevin." She whispered. I nodded my head and went to go see Kevin. She was heading toward her locker room. I'd get there eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had barely walked into the locker room before I noticed that something was off. I looked around and saw that Tommy was here. I wish I could say that was a good thing but he was sitting in a different chair from Athena. That wasn't good. I sat down in a chair and looked between the two.

"They haven't said much." Jamie said.

"That's not good." I muttered.

"You're telling us." Colton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know why Athena was in a pissy mood. I hadn't seen the aftermath of Jamie's match.

"Athena are you okay?" I asked. I knew her brother, sister, and Jamie were in the room but I needed to know what was wrong.

"I'm just fine." Athena answered. I noticed the tense set of her shoulders.

"No, you're not. What is going on?" I asked.

"Can you explain why Jonathan's sister slapped me across the face?" Athena asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. She slapped me for no reason." Athena said.

"Athena I'm sorry. I didn't know that." I said.

"Not your fault. I'll just ask her next time I see her." Athena said. We settled back to watch Kurt's match. Kurt had Dakota Cage but she wasn't going to be much good. Kurt was doing okay. He had his moments. I just never expected that Gunner would be crazy enough to touch Dakota on her butt. Dakota was pissed but she would get him later. When Scott slid into the ring Dakota nailed Gunner with her bat. From there Kurt was having issues. Immortal was to powerful. When Ray started to use the chain Dakota had gotten into the ring with the bat in her hand but Anderson and Yasmine came out. Dakota got out of the ring and Kurt tagged out to Anderson.

Anderson looked to be doing okay until he stopped the Mike Check on Ray and instead did it on Kurt. I watched at the conflict flicked over Dakota's face. Anderson had screwed Kurt over. Immortal was confused until Anderson threw himself into Abyss's arms. From there Yasmine got into the ring and Gunner lifted her up. Dakota got into the ring and started working on getting Kurt out. I shook my head.

"That's not good." I said.

"What's not good?" Matt asked as he walked in.

"Anderson and Yasmine joined Immortal." I answered.

"Well that isn't good." Matt said.

"Come on I think it's time to go. The girls have a match on Sunday." Jamie said.

"Yeah. Time to get them home for some R and R." Colton said as he stood. Athena and Devon started grabbing their stuff.

"We'll see you at the cars." Devon and Athena said as they left. I followed them out and went to my own locker room. I needed to talk to Portia about her actions.


	20. He's Mine Not Yours

_**Author's Note: **__**Short chapter. Athena and Devon work the Knockout match. Athena confronts the woman who pissed her off last week. What will happen? Who walks away with the belt? **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday July 10**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Our match was on fourth right before the Ultimate X match. Everyone was at home besides Devon and I. I was wearing Daisy Duke Shorts in dark blue and a crimson tank top. This would allow enough room to move hopefully. I wasn't sure what this match would involve. My hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of my way. Devon was almost a mirror of my gear. Only her shorts were light blue and her tank top was white. We had taped each other's wrists and now sat waiting. I closed my eyes briefly. I looked at my sister and offered her a smile. Tommy knew how to make anything better. We were going separately. We wouldn't be introduced until we were all in the ring. Finally I stood. It was time to go. I was glad that Kazarian, Douglas Williams, and Eric Young and Shark Boy had won. I walked out to I Got It From My Mamma. I looked at the ring and saw Brooke Jarrett, Star Jarrett, Lust, Rosita, and Tori were already in the ring. I got into the ring and my music was cut off for "Let the Bodies Hit The Floor". Eve walked out and got into the ring. Her music cut off and was replaced by "Drop Dead Beautiful". Devon walked out. Once we were all in the ring Christy started introductions.

"The following contest is an Ultimate X match to determine the first Knockout X Division Champion. The Knockout who grabs the X between the cables is the winner." Christy said.

"First from Baton Rouge, Louisiana Star Jarrett." Christy said. Star stepped forward and waved her hand.

"Next from Baton Rouge, Louisiana Brooke Jarrett." Christy said. Brooke barely moved. I was worried about her.

"Next from Brooklyn, New York Lust." Christy said. Lust smiled at me and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Next from Mexico Rosita." Christy said. It was weird to see Rosita without Sarita.

"Next from Atlantic City, New Jersey Tori Spiro." Christy announced. Tori smiled and waved not that anyone was cheering her.

"Next from Sterling Heights, Michigan she is one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena Sawyer." Christy announced. I took a small bow as everyone yelled my name.

"Next from Los Angeles, California Eve Kendrick." Christy announced. Eve winked at the fans.

"Finally from Sterling Heights, Michigan she is the other half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions Devon Sawyer." Christy announced as she got out of the ring. None of us had seen the belt yet but we could see where it sat. Phoenix was sitting by it. The match started and I walked toward Lust. We locked up.

"Why did you smack me on Impact?" I asked.

"I saw him first." She hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw Tommy first." She replied.

"No, you didn't. I did. He's mine." I hissed.

"For now." She said as she pushed me back. I growled before I leveled her with a Spear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brooke and Star Jarrett double teaming Tori Spiro. It lucked like something the Motor City Machine Guns would do. Devon was tangled up with Rosita and Eve. I decided to continue on with Lust. I started pummeling her with left and rights. I pulled back to see Devon had come over and was pulling me up.

"No more." She said.

"Let's nail this." I said.

"With what?" She asked.

"Fatale Attraction." I answered. Devon shook her head before we nailed it on Lust. We turned back for Rosita and Tori to nail us each respectively. Tori nailed me with a wicked jumping reverse Bulldog after she had gotten behind me. Rosita had nailed Devon with something. I was holding my head. Rosita was just getting up. I could see Eve nailed Rosita with a Corkscrew neckbreaker. If I looked up I could see Brooke and Star Jarrett battling it out at the top of the cables. I was tempted to shake my head when Tori pulled Star off of the ropes and it actually backfired on Tori because after Star's head hit the mat Star staggered to her feet and nailed Tori with a back flip kick. Before any of us could get up and try to get Brooke from the cables she dropped down with the X in her hand. The bell rang. Christ stayed silent.

"The winner of the match and new Knockout X Division Champion Brooke Jarrett." Phoenix said as she got into the ring. I looked at the belt. The leather was blue green and the design for the entire belt reminded me of what the WWE's Women's Title had looked like. The X was a soft rose petal pink. Brooke held the belt to her chest.

I saw Devon's hand as she pulled me up. I went over to Brooke and offered her my hand.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." She whispered. I saw something flash in her eyes. I took the time to look at the side plates. That was an awesome belt. Devon smiled at Brooke before we left. We all did. Except for Brooke and Star. We walked into our locker room and sat down. We would stay for the rest of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't care we lost. I watched as the Ultimate X match started. Alex had gotten a kiss from Star which had me wondering about their relationship status.

"Hey why did Portia attack you?" I asked.

"Tommy." Athena answered. My head snapped toward my sister.

"What?" I asked.

"She apparently wants him." Athena replied. I shook my head and we continued watching the match. When Alex picked up the win it was impressive. My eyes widened when Chris Sabin walked out. He held the X with Alex once before he turned to Brooke and kissed her.

"Hm. That's why she wasn't up to speed at the beginning." Athena said.

"Yeah. Well she'll have to be back every thirty days now." I said with a smile. Athena shrugged. We watched RVD pick up the victory and then Austin Aries land a contract.

"I think they should sign them all." I said.

"I agree with you." Athena said. We watched as Brian Kendrick started his match with Abyss. I didn't expect Brian to win. I was shocked when Bischoff came out. I was my jaw hit the floor when Kendrick punched him in the face. I shook my head when Immortal came out but the entire X Division came out to fight them back. Luckily the ref saw Brian pinning Abyss and counted to three. They put Brian on his shoulders and Eve was coming down the ramp with a smile on her face.

"That's sweet his sister is coming to congratulate him." I said.

"I don't think they're brother and sister." Athena said a moment later. She was right. Brian was outside the ring and Eve had hugged him only to kiss him on the lips.

"Want to wager they're married?" Athena asked.

"No." I said with a smile. We stayed glued to the seats as we watched A.J. Styles versus Daniels. I didn't know who to root for. This match was one that I would forever remember. It was such a back and forth action. My breath lodged in my throat at the thought of Daniels turning against A.J. after the belt. Luckily they hugged.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Yes. I need to have a conversation with Tommy." Athena said. We grabbed our bags without bothering to change and headed for our separate cars. We had different destinations. I would be glad to see my sister on Thursday and hoped that she and Tommy could work this out.


	21. Possessive Much

_**Author's Note: **__**Not much of the Sawyer girls except for their tag match. Athena has to deal with not only fighting the other team but her own team. Everyone just tries to keep level heads. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 14**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

All I knew was that I was stuck in a twelve Knockout tag match. If there was one thing I knew it was that all the boys would be standing ringside for us. There was a lot of them. We sat to watch what Immortal was doing.

"I don't understand this." Devon said.

"No one does baby." Jamie said.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"We all are." Colton said. We watched as the lights went out and Ken came out in a cameo suit.

"Was he in the middle of hunting?" Colton asked.

"I don't know." Jamie said. We watched as they continued to talk. I wasn't really paying attention anymore. That was until lights went out again. Sting and Serena were suddenly in the ring.

"That is really creepy." Jamie said.

"Yes well. At least Serena is the more sane one." I said. We watched as Sting lost his mind just about. He had started throwing cards around.

"I wonder how many aces there are." I mused.

"Excellent question that we don't have an answer too." Jamie said. I smiled as we watched. He showed the clowns and I shivered.

"I'm not usually afraid of clowns but those scare me." I said.

"I think we all feel that way." Colton said.

"I want to focus on our match not this craziness." Jamie said.

"I'm with you. I don't want to do this match. I mean I have to work with Portia." I said.

"You still don't like her?" Jamie asked.

"Not at all." I muttered. I stood and headed toward my bag. Sasha had the night off. I had picked my own ring gear. I didn't mind it. I watched the Bound for Glory triple threat. I was pulling for Bobby but no one else needed to know that. Out of all of them I was hoping Bobby could win. I had gotten to know Brianna and she wasn't that bad.

I closed my eyes. Something was off. I suppose it wasn't close to the end of the month but by my count it was wrong. I shook it off and turned my attention back to the match.

"Where is Tommy?" Colton asked.

"In his locker room probably." I answered. I watched at how Bobby was handling the match. He was starting to build momentum back up. I wasn't in it tonight. I just knew I had to work my match and it will all go well. Well I hoped it would. I didn't know what Portia would do. I watched as Bobby picked up the win. I was sort of afraid for Earl. I just hoped he didn't have a heart attack.

"You want to get changed?" Devon asked.

"Not yet. Still too early." I answered.

"I'll be back." Colton said as he left.

"Oh great Karen and Jeff are back." Jamie sneered after Colton had left.

"Not cool." I muttered. We watched as Immortal had that little conversation and then Karen and Jeff showed up. I shook my head.

"I think she's drunk or high." I said.

"I'm with you on that." Jamie said.

"I'm not going to say anything against that." Devon said.

I sort of agreed with what Devon was saying. Something was right with the Pope. Maybe it was just me. We watched Shannon's match with Austin. I was hoping for Shannon to win. I looked up when Colton walked back in with both Matt and Tommy.

"This should be an interesting night." Colton said.

"You're telling me." Devon said. I shook my head when Austin got the win by hitting Shannon with the chain.

"That was low." I muttered.

"It happens in this business." Matt said.

"I know but I can voice my opinion." I said. Matt nodded his head. We watched as Shannon and Alex talked about Austin and Austin talked about himself.

"I don't like him." Devon said.

"No one does." Jamie said. We watched as a clown attacked Abyss.

"Well that's what they are here for." I mused.

"I'm glad I'm not Immortal." Colton said. I nodded my head. Before that though we watched Scott get attacked by another clown. Madison Rayne and Tara's match was next.

"Let's go get changed." Jamie said. I nodded my head as we grabbed our stuff and headed into the bathroom. I had left my brown hair down. I was pulling off the jeans I had been wearing to put on a pair of dark blue short shorts. I looked at Jamie.

"Can you tie me up?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said. I pulled off my tank top and put on the crimson corset top. Jamie tied the pitch black ribbons. I looked at Devon. Devon was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a "Matt Morgan Helix T-shirt". I watched as she gathered it and turned toward me.

"Tie it for me please?" She asked. I nodded my head and tied the shirt for my sister so it showed her stomach. Velvet had put on her usual black pants and she was wearing her Gangsta shirt. We walked back out to see the match was coming to the end.

"Who is going out first?" Colton asked.

"Athena and I, then its Eve Kendrick, Lust, Star, and then Velvet Sky." Devon answered. Colton nodded his head. I put my title belt on my left shoulder while Devon put hers on her right. We left the locker room with Tommy and Matt following after us. I took a deep breath.

"You ready for this?" Tommy whispered.

"Born ready." I answered as we stepped out.

"Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears was playing.

"First they are the Knockout Tag Champions being accompanied by Crimson and Matt Morgan Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. Devon and I were walking down the ramp when we saw a guy in the front row holding a sign. I stopped my sister. It was a simple sign. White poster board with black marker. Devon and I looked at the sign. It read "Please Hold It Against Me Athena and Devon." I looked at my sister and we walked toward the fan. I stood on his right while she stood on his left. We hugged him between us and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We pulled away and continued into the ring. I looked back at Matt and Crimson and saw the looks on their faces.

"Our first sign give us a break." Devon said. I nodded my head. Our music was cut off and replaced by "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva.

"Their partner from Los Angeles, California being accompanied by the TNA X Division Champion Brian Kendrick Eve Kendrick." Christy said. Even and Brian walked to the ring. We were standing together when Eve's music was cut off and replaced by "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around Crimson's waist. It was a show of power.

"Their partner from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Amazing Red Lust." Christy said. I saw she had skipped a beat before she continued down the ramp. Lust looked at me but I ignored her. Her music was cut off and replaced by "Sexy, Naught, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young. I was glad that it was Star.

"Their partner from Baton Rouge, Louisiana being accompanied by Alex Shelley Star Jarrett." Christy said. I smiled at how the team was coming together. I just hoped we could keep it together. Star got into the ring and looked between all of us. Finally Star's music was cut off and replaced by "Angel On My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver.

"Finally from The Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. Velvet stood next to me and hooked an arm around my waist. It was a show that we were Femme Fatale no matter what. I mean eventually we were going to collapse but I was just glad it wasn't going to be any time soon. I looked around us. Velvet's music was cut off and replaced by "5150".

"Their opponents first from Mexico being accompanied by Anarquia and Hernandez Rosita Mexican America." Christy said. We sort of backed up to allow the opponents to get in the ring. When Mexican America's music was cut off I was shocked to hear Miss Tessmacher's play.

"She's out of character." I whispered.

"Yes well have you seen the small amount of heels we have?" Star asked. I nodded my head.

"Her partner from Houston, Texas being accompanied by Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos Miss Tessmacher." Christy said. I watched as they walked into the ring. Her music was cut off and replaced by "Hands of the Wicked".

"Their partners the team of Angelina Love and Winter." Christy said. I watched as Angelina and Winter got into the ring. It reminded me of the feud we had in the beginning. I looked at Devon who had the same look. This was going to be interesting. Winter's music was cut off and replaced by "Party Animal" by Akon featuring David Guetta.

"Their partner from Atlantic City, New Jersey Tori Spiro." Christy said. I didn't mind Tori. She was actually a lot of fun to hang around. She had suggested we all go for drinks just to relax. Her music was cut off and replaced by Cookie's music.

"Their partner from the Jersey Shore being accompanied by Robbie E Cookie." Christy said. Once everyone was in the ring the boys left. I stood in the corner with the rest of the girls.

"Who should go in first?" Devon asked.

"Athena since she's the smallest." Lust said.

"I don't care. I can do this." I hissed. Everyone nodded their agreement and got out of the ring. I looked around to see I was going off against Rosita.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I watched as my sister took it to Rosita. She actually ended up hitting Rosita with a spear. Rosita tagged out to Tori. I watched Athena back into out corner. She held out her hand and Star tagged in. Athena stood by me on the apron.

"You're doing very well with that Spear." I said.

"Thank you. I'm just glad I have Tommy helping me with it." Athena said. We watched as Star took it to Tori. I shouldn't have been surprised when it broke down. I got into the ring with the rest and I focused on Rosita. I saw Athena out of the corner of my eye take on Winter. I ended up nailing Rosita with a DDT. As we were getting out of the ring I saw Lust stick her foot out and trip Athena. I was vivid but I saw my sister brush it off and get out of the ring. Star tagged out to Eve. Eve got into the ring and nailed Hit the Floor on Tori. The other team wasn't crazy to get in the ring. Eve ended up with the victory. We got into the ring.

"The winners of the match Eve Kendrick, Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, Star Jarrett, Velvet Sky, and Lust." Christy said. We stood in a line as we raised each other's arms. We felt the ring dip. We all turned to see the boys getting into the ring. Matt walked over to me as everyone did the same.

Matt leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I turned to see that all of the boyfriends had done the same. I saw the hooded rage on Lust's face. We all headed to the back. We hadn't gotten very far past the curtain when Pamela walked over.

"Hey we should all go out for drinks." Pamela said.

"I'm going to have to pass." Athena said.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." I said. I hadn't figured out why my sister was passing on drinks. Kurt walked past us.

We made plans to get drinks before we headed back to our locker room.

"That's not like you to pass on drinks." Tommy said.

"I just don't feel up to going out tonight." Athena answered. I didn't question it as we watched Kurt talk about it. I actually chuckled when Phoenix scared Karen with the guitar.

"Now that is like Phoenix." Jamie said.

"Yes. I was wondering when that would happen." Matt said.

I watched as the cameras went back to Bischoff, Gunner, and Ray talking about taking out Sting. I shook my head as Ray said he'd be behind Gunner but he wasn't.

I raised an eyebrow as Gunner started calling out the clowns. They came out but they had Serena in front. Serena got one hit in on Gunner before the clowns took over.

"I'd say he deserved that." Colton said.

"I'm with you on that." I said. We watched as the masks hit the floor. It was revealed to be Allen, Frankie, James, and Chris.

"That's Fortune got to." Matt said.

"They were missing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Selena, Mikaela, and Celeste were worried." Matt answered. I nodded my head. We watched Sting's match with Anderson. Sting was taking it to Anderson until Anderson took out his knee and started in on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was up with Athena but I wasn't going to ask. I was sort of hoping that Sting would win the match. When Ray came out I could see Serena getting ready to get in the ring. Until of course the lights went out and another clown was in the ring.

"I thought there was only four." Athena said.

"So did everyone else." Tommy said. We watched as the lights went out again and everyone was out of the ring. Anderson was having a moment. Then again Yasmine didn't look to be completely there. The clown was at the top of the ramp and Sting had picked up the victory.

"Good." I said. We watched as the clown took off his mask and turned out to be Kurt.

"Well that will be an interesting match." Colton said. I nodded my head. We started getting our stuff together to leave. I just wanted to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devon had a better night then Athena. We'd go back to the hotel only for Devon to go back out drinking. We headed toward the car.

"You mind me going out?" Devon asked.

"No. I'm not going to stop you." I answered. Devon nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Athena always liked to go out drinking." Devon said.

"I'm sure she just needs to unwind her way." I said.

"Right. I'm sure you're right." Devon said. I shook my head as we headed toward the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong with Athena. We were on the way to the hotel before I asked.

"Athena are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just didn't want to go out tonight." Athena replied.

"Is it about Portia?" I asked.

"No. I know better after our little freak out on Tuesday." Athena said.

"Athena what else is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Athena answered. I looked at her.

"We're doing whatever you want tonight." I said. She smiled.

"You really don't have too." Athena said.

"I want to. You need that kind of time." I said. Athena shook her head as we continued toward the hotel. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me something. I'd figure it out sooner or later.


	22. I'm Not Following You

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena and Devon defend their titles. Velvet finds an unlikely ally. Turns out sort of special because gives you after Impact. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 21**__**st**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was so confused. We were fighting a face tag team. I didn't understand that. Sasha had picked my ring gear again as well as Devon's. Velvet had decided to pick her own. I rubbed my hands over my face. Tommy wasn't here today and that was difficult in and of itself. I knew our match was right before the ladder match which meant Devon would do a quick about face while I went back to the locker room.

I wasn't really focused on what was going on. I knew Jamie would be getting a shot at the Knockout title. Colton would walk with her.

I hadn't even registered when Jamie left to go talk with Mickie. I know I stood to go get dressed. I was getting ready early but I needed to focus on something. I shimmied easily out of the short shorts I had been wearing into a pair of dark blue jeans. Sasha had used some sort of cloth paint again to put a design on the right back pocket. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but I didn't care. I pulled off the tank top I had been wearing and picked up the corset top. I didn't have to tie it only attach the front closed. I looked at it. It was white with black stripes, a black bow, and black ruffle at the top. My hair would stay down. I walked back out and sat down in my chair. I pulled my boots on.

"Are you okay?" Colton asked.

"Don't ask." I muttered. Devon stood to get dressed. She was getting dressed when Jamie walked back in. I picked up my belt and fastened it around my waist. I leaned against the wall as I waited. Devon came out and she looked uncomfortable. She was in a Kelly Ewing Sweetheart Ivory dress.

"You look great." I said.

"I know but I'm worried." Devon said.

"As long as you're wearing shorts under it you'll be fine." Jamie said. Devon nodded her head and we walked out of the locker room. Devon went to go find Matt and I went to go wait at gorilla. I saw the British Invasion on my way.

"What's wrong Athena?" Nick asked. Nick had become one of the few friends I had found.

"Not much. Long day. No Tommy fix." I answered.

"Where is he?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"I'd wager at our hotel room." I answered. Nick chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I hadn't seen Portia out of the corner of my eye.

"You know if you were with me love you wouldn't be alone." He said. I laughed.

"Not my type. Thanks for the offer though." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Where has your sister gotten off too?" Doug asked.

"She went to go find our valet for the match." I replied.

"Shouldn't you guys be going out?" Nick asked. I shook my head.

"Lisa, Brooke, and Jesse are going out first." I said. Almost as if I had conjured them up Lisa, Brooke, and Jesse walked by. I nodded to Brooke and Lisa as they walked out.

"Where is your lovely sister?" Nick asked. I was still in his arms.

"Matt's probably getting ready." I answered.

"I heard my name." Matt said as he walked over.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." Devon said.

"Hey before you go Athena I want to ask you a question." Nick said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You think we have a chance at Mexican America?" Doug asked.

"You've got them outnumbered guy wise but you've only got Iris to their Rosita and Sarita." I answered.

"Don't worry we've got something planned." Nick said. I shook my head.

"Whatever you say Nick." I said as I turned and left. I feel onto the other side of Matt.

"Good luck out there Femme Fatale." Nick said. I waved at him.

"You're getting awfully chummy with Nick." Devon said.

"Not my type." I said with a shake of my head. We walked out to the usual "Hold It Against Me".

"Their opponents they are the current TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions being accompanied by the Blue Print Matt Morgan, Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I released a breath as I stepped into the ring and handed my belt to Earl while Devon did the same.

"You start." I said as I moved to stand on the apron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't often I started the match but I didn't really care about that. I turned to focus on Miss Tessmacher. She and I were doing really well. I was winning until I looked over at my sister. My jaw dropped. Lust had just grabbed two fistfuls of Athena's hair and slammed the back of the head into the ring apron. I had knocked Tara down on accident at least two moves ago. I was standing in front of Miss Tessmacher so she hadn't seen it. She took the opportunity and picked up the victory after she stacked me on my shoulders.

"The winners of the match and the new TNA Knockout Tag Champions Tara and Miss Tessmacher." Christy said.

"Hold the phone." Phoenix said as she stood up.

"Roll the reply." She said. Lust's interference played again.

"I know Tara and Miss Tessmacher. I know they wouldn't want to win that way." Phoenix said. Tara had gotten a mike.

"She's right. I don't want the titles from you two that way." Tara said.

"You guys mind restarting the match?" Phoenix asked.

"No. Bring it on." Tara said. I looked at Athena who had stood up. I looked at Miss Tessmacher as Earl rang the bell and the match started again. I was doing okay until I backed into our corner. I felt Athena slap my back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Athena answered as she got in.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Not even Matt had heard what Lust had growled when she drove my head into the apron. It was bouncing around in my head. I speared Miss Tessmacher and I covered her will Devon went to watch Tara. I picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match and new TNA Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer?" Christy announced. I took my belt and walked to the back. I hadn't gotten very far when Phoenix stopped me.

"I want to see you and Portia in my office during the Knockout title match." Phoenix said. I nodded my head. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't have Tommy to run too but Nick made just as good of a shoulder. I took the familiar route to the British Invasion locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had seen how fast Athena had left but I needed to think of my match. I walked back with Devon to wait for my match.

"I hope Athena will be okay." Devon whispered.

"She's tough. She's your sister." I said. We watched as Allen and Mikaela went out. I was about to walk out when Colton showed up.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Athena never came back." Colton said.

"She'll be okay. She just needs some time." Devon said.

"Good luck out their Morgan." Colton said. I nodded my head to him as we walked out. I left Devon standing with Mikaela. I worked the match and everything just faded away. It was time that I knew what was important. I wanted that title belt. I ended up nailing Gunner with the Carbon Footprint and climbed the ladder claiming the 10 points. Devon got into the ring with me.

"You did it." She said. I nodded my head. We got out of the ring and headed toward the back. I was going to leave Devon in her locker room but she managed to get me to come back in.

"Athena isn't back yet?" I asked. Colton shook his head.

"I'm sure she's fine." I said. I went to go get changed and then I would come back. I hadn't expected any of this to happen. I was actually a little worried about where Athena had gotten off to. I walked back into the locker room. I sat down to watch the rest of the show. I wasn't impressed with how Austin was getting into things.

"I feel like Brian was about to cry." Jamie said. I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks." She said as she walked out with Colton.

"Athena can take care of herself." I said.

"I know." Devon whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready for this. I wanted that belt. It felt better that Colton was going to stand next to me. We were waiting for the okay when we caught sight of what was going on. Angelina and Winter were attacking Mickie. I sprinted out not sure Colton was following after me. I was helping Micke when I was hit from behind. I hadn't expected to see ODB and Jackie again. Angelina and Winter left. I hadn't expected Traci to show up and help. Finally to try to get control refs came out. Colton kept trying to grab me but I kept breaking out. Finally ODB and Jackie were leaving. In handcuffs but they were leaving. Colton was holding me around the waist.

I was walking to the back with Traci. Colton was following behind us. I listened to what Traci was saying. Once the camera left I hadn't expected to see Athena walk out of Phoenix's office.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Getting dressed down. I'm going to head back to the hotel." Athena answered. I saw that she had been crying but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Who was she?" Traci asked.

"My sister. She doesn't need any of this right now." Colton answered. We walked into the locker room and I saw the look on Devon's face.

"She tell you where she has been?" I asked.

"No. She's been crying. I know one person other than Tommy she'd do that with." Devon replied.

"Who?" Colton asked.

"She was probably with Nick." Devon answered.

"Aldis Nick?" Colton asked. Devon nodded her head.

"Devon this is Traci." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Devon Sawyer." Devon said.

"Pleasure." Traci said. We settled down to watch the tag match. I was impressed when Sting and Kurt picked up the victory.

"It was great seeing you again." I said as Traci left. Traci nodded her head as she left.

"I hope Athena will be okay." I said.

"She should be." Colton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to have words with John about how Portia was acting toward Athena. When Athena walked in before the show was finished I realized something was wrong.

"Lily what is wrong?" I asked as I stood and held her.

"It's just been a long day." She whispered.

"Let's go out tonight." I said.

"I had wanted to stay in but I guess I need it." Athena said as she stood on tiptoe to give me a kiss before going to get changed. I was going to take her out to dinner and dancing before I gave her something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were back at the hotel and I was holding her on the bed as we sat there.

"Something has been bothering you all night. What is it?" I asked.

"You need to be honest with me." Athena said.

"I'm always honest with you." I said.

"Do you mind if I have guy friends?" Athena asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"I was waiting for Devon to come back with Matt. I was hanging out with Nick and Doug. Nick was joking around with me like he normally does and he had wrapped his arm around my waist." Athena answered.

"What did Portia say now?" I asked.

"She told me I'm not worthy to be with you if I continue to flirt with others." Athena replied. I sighed as I stood up and went toward my suitcase.

"What are you getting now?" She asked as she tilted her head and watched me. I walked back to the bed with a little velvet box.

"Don't jump to conclusions." I said as I sat on the bed in front of her.

"I'm not following you." Athena said.

"I figured you'd jump to the conclusion that I was going to ask you to marry me." I said.

"Tommy. I love you but I don't think we should get married yet." Athena said. I laughed. She was on the same page with me there.

"It's just something simple. It's like a promise ring." I said. I popped the box open to show her the simple gold band with diamonds around the whole thing.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It's a promise that eventually I will make you mine. No questions asked." I answered. I watched as the smile crossed her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She pulled back and I pulled the ring out of the box. I started to slip it on her right ring finger but stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Give me your other hand." I said. She gave me her left hand and I slipped it on her left ring finger.

"Let's see Portia now." I said as I kissed her. She pulled back and shook her head.

"I thought I was the one with the evil side." She muttered.

"Not really." I said. She laughed and we settled down for the night.


	23. May As Well Be Mercer

_**Author's Note:**__** Pretty calm impact. Until Portia focuses on something shinny. No Devon and Matt POV this time around. Added Colton's though. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday July 28**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

It felt good to have Tommy back this week. I was actually sitting next to him. We'd seen Portia around but she hadn't noticed yet. I could see how tense Jamie and Colton were. I mean Devon and Matt weren't around. That was actually worrying me. Devon had said something was up with Matt but hadn't told us what. I tilted my head to the side.

"Hey. I heard that Phoenix hired new people." I said.

"I did too. I think she said two new knockouts, a superstar, and three refs." Jamie said.

"I wonder how that will work out." I mused.

"We could go find out." Tommy said.

"Sure. I mean after the week we've had that's a good idea." I said. We had gone home briefly just to see that everything we had ever known had fallen apart. Then put back together again with dad back in control. I stood. Sasha had her hand in my clothes again. I think she ordered most of them but she added her own flair to them. The top was a red strapless corset with a sweetheart neckline. It had black stripes down it with black ruffles at the top and bottom and a black bow in the middle. It closed in the front so there were small buttons along the front along with the black ribbons in the back. Sasha had given be a pair of black short shorts. I was still trying to figure out where the cloth paint was this time.

We were watching Kurt talk to Sting when Sasha walked in holding a dark blue jean jacket over her left arm.

"Athena you left the coat." Sasha said.

"I'm thinking that has the cloth paint on it." I said as I stood. I had coupled the outfit with a pair of Christian Louboutin Babel 85 Veau Velour boots.

"Good call." Sasha said as she handed it to me. I held it up and smiled. The back of the jacket held the same cross Tommy sported. I was impressed with the tribal and swirls Sasha had put into it. I hugged my sister.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled back and shrugged the jacket on.

"You're welcome. I wish I knew how Devon was." Sasha said.

"I'm with you on that. She hasn't talked to me either." I said. I felt Tommy rest his hand on my lower back.

"Come on. Let's go see who all the new people are." He said.

"Have fun." Sasha said as we left. I shook my head. We were walking toward catering when we saw Nick, Doug, Rob, Iris, and another woman. We walked over.

"Hey Nick. You weren't kidding when you said you had a plan." I said. Tommy had threaded his hand with mine.

"Evening Femme Fatale." Nick said. I shook my head and leaned into Tommy.

"You going to introduce us to your newest member?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"Athena, Tommy this is my sister Shiloh." Nick said.

"Nice to meet you Shiloh I'm Athena Sawyer." I said.

"May as well already be Mercer." Doug said. I knew a blush flushed over my cheeks.

"Be nice." Iris said as she playfully smacked Doug on the chest with her right hand.

"Ow Iris that hurt." Doug said. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Tommy Mercer nice to meet you Shiloh." Tommy said.

"Athena? Aren't you a champion?" Shiloh asked. Before I had much of a chance to answer Portia strode over.

"If you can call her that." She sneered.

"Lord Portia can you like me?" I asked. I had untangled my hand from Tommy's. I was being evil but I was hoping the light would catch the ring and get under Portia's skin.

"Athena's a champion. Tag champion with her sister." Tommy answered. He hadn't been paying attention to Portia until she yanked my left hand into hers. That physically moved me.

"Problem Portia?" Nick asked.

"When did you two get engaged?" She hissed. I looked at Tommy before I laughed.

"Last week." I said with a smile. Portia let out a breath before she walked in a huff.

"You two really engaged?" Nick asked.

"No. It's her promise ring." Tommy said as he took my left hand and pulled the ring off to switch it to the other hand.

"You two are evil." Nick said.

"We try. So besides your sister who else did Phoenix hire?" I asked.

"She hired Rosalia and Roderick Griffith both from England and three refs we haven't met yet." Iris said. I had been watching Nick when Iris had mentioned Rosalia. I thought something was going on between them but didn't want to ask. I glanced at the TV and saw that it was almost time for Tommy's match.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said. I had hooked my hand into Tommy's as we turned to leave.

"Athena you may want to put your hair up." Nick said.

"Why?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Hard to tell what the design is on your back." Nick said. I shrugged my shoulders. We were walking out.

"Hey. I'm gonna go stop by the Knockout locker room to put my hair up." I said.

"I'll be right here." Tommy said. I smiled as I walked toward the Knockout's locker room. I walked in and could feel everyone sort of looking at me. I was looking at the counter when Mickie walked over.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I just came to grab a hair tie or something so I could put my hair up." I answered.

"I've got an idea for you." Mickie said. She patted a chair and I sat down. Mickie started running a brush through my hair.

"Thanks for doing this." I said.

"No problem. You are still a knockout." Mickie said. I smiled and chuckled. Mickie shook her head and started grabbing things from the counter to do my hair.

"Here you go." She said after a few minutes. I smiled. I looked at the mirror. She had put my brown hair up into a bun that she had held together with two chopsticks. I smiled at her as I stood.

"Thank you so much." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"No problem. If you're not busy on Sunday I may want you ringside to help with Angelina." Mickie said.

"I can do that. I'm already valeting for Tommy." I said. Mickie chuckled before shooing me out of the locker room. I walked back to Tommy.

"Well look at you." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and we headed to the ring. Ray had already gone.

"Tommy there's no ref." I said. I saw him shrug.

"And his opponent first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I walked to the ring with him. I got into the ring with him. I was standing close to the ropes. I started when Crimson's music was cut off and replaced by "Love is Gone" by David Guetta & Chris Willis. I saw a woman step out. She had brown hair that was curled and she was dressed in a referee shirt that was tied at the back to show a sliver of her stomach and a pair of black jeans. Before I could ask Phoenix had picked up a mike.

"From Louisville, Kentucky she is the referee for this contest Auriele Savage." Phoenix said. I watched as she walked down the ramp. She got into the ring and Crimson was helping me get out of the ring. I was just going through the ropes when Ray attacked Crimson. I was almost hit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crimson's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't have time to think about Athena being okay. Ray was taking it to me. I was shocked. I could hear Athena trying to get me back up. He was dominating most of the match until I reversed a move and hit him with the Sky High. I was glad to have the match over. I got out of the ring and I had that new ref Auriele talking to me. Athena was at my side.

"You okay?" She asked. I looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Locker room would be good though." I answered. Athena nodded her head and she followed me to the back. I could almost read the tension in her shoulders.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"You're going to go see Kevin." Athena said. I couldn't help the smile and shake of the head. It was almost payback for all the times I'd taken her to Kevin. When we walked into Kevin's office he shook his head.

"I'm thinking this is payback from all the times you dragged her in here." Kevin said. I shook my head.

"It might be but this is Athena we're talking about." I said.

"I am still standing here." Athena said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"We know. Just your knee right?" Kevin asked. I nodded my head as he started checking out my knee. I looked at Athena as she leaned against the wall. Kevin finished up.

"Just ice it and be careful." Kevin said. I nodded my head and took the ice pack he offered and left with Athena. We'd go sit in her locker room. We walked in and I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Matt pulled out of the Bound for Glory Series." Colton said.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"He tore his right pectoral muscle." Jamie answered.

"That would explain where Devon is today." I said. We settled back to watch most of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to go out with Colton and Traci to talk to ODB and Jackie. I knew Colton was worried about everything and I was with him on that. We walked out and headed toward the ring. As we stood in the ring I had to hold back the smile that had alighted on my face when Colton wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. I was listening to what Traci was saying until I took the mike and started in on my own. I had only shared what had happened in my past with Colton. It was just how it worked. When I left I knew he followed after me.

The moment we were safely in the back he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

"You know the girls have your back right?" Colton asked.

"I know. They always do." I said. I leaned my head on him as we walked back to our locker room. We walked in and noticed how quiet everything was. We'd only seen one of Phoenix's new referees. It had been the one who had refed Tommy's match. We watched as the steel cage match was getting ready to go on but there wasn't a ref.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Colton's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wondering where all of the refs were going. I watched as a blonde referee walked out. It was another female.

"I'm going to wager the other referee is a female as well." I said.

"I'm with you on that one." Tommy said. We watched at how smoothly she was doing her job. Brian Hebner was the ref in charge of the door and you could almost see the worry on his face. We watched as Kurt picked up the victory.

"I'm impressed with these female refs." I said.

"Yeah. Even though some of these guys would intimidate them but they're doing just fine." Jamie said. Once the show was over I looked at them.

"Let's go home." I said.

"I've got to hang by the Post show first and do a quick thing and then we can." Jamie said. I nodded my head.

"See you two next week." I said to Tommy and Athena.

"I hope to see you before." Athena said with a smile. I shook my head as I watched the two leave.

"I'll just hang out in here until you're ready." I said. Jamie nodded her head and left. I closed my eyes. Things had changed so radically in such a sort amount of time. I was just glad it was for the better.


	24. Army Over Kill

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena forges new relationships and keeps everyone level headed. Devon just hangs around the announce table for a little bit. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 4**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Something was already off. I was dressed in dark blue skin tight jeans and a white tank top. My brown hair was curled and half of it was pulled into a ponytail. The other half was laced with a mix of blonde strawberry blend, burgundy, and bright copper clip ins. To finish off my outfit I had put on my favorite pair of shoes. They were Giuseppe Zanotti I16090.

"You okay Athena?" Jamie asked. I nodded my head.

"Something just feels off." I answered. We watched the brawl between Immortal and Fortune. It was during the Knockout match that I stood.

"I'll be back something is wrong." I said as I walked out and headed toward gorilla. I was standing there watching the show when Angelina ran past me. I did a double take and followed her out. I was hoping I could do this in my heels. I was taking it to Angelina until Mickie got up. We were pushing Angelina back until she got blindsided by Winter. I continued to fight with Angelina while Mickie went at it with Winter. I planted Angelina with a DDT and when I stood up Mickie was on the ground and Winter was going toward Mickie's belt. Winter walked toward Mickie until I doubled her over. I wasn't thinking when I nailed her with Tiger's Fangs. I had made sure to hit with the flat of the shoe without the heel. I picked up Mickie's dropped belt and helped her up.

"That was impressive by Athena Sawyer." Taz said. I hugged Mickie.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll have your back on Sunday. We're still Knockouts." I said as I handed her the belt.

"I look forward to having you in my corner." Mickie said as we walked out.

"I'm looking forward to working Hardcore Justice. I've got your match, my own match with Devon for the titles, and then Tommy's match." I said.

"You sound busy." Mickie said.

"I know but I do that best." I said.

"By the way I love what you've done with your hair." Mickie said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Figured I've got to try something different every now and again." I said.

"Athena Sawyer what do you think you were doing out there?" Devon asked as she walked over.

"DEVON! I thought you died." I said with a smile.

"You're so funny. You know where I was." Devon said.

"I've got to get back to my locker room but I'll see you later okay Athena?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah perfect." I said with a wave as she left.

"You get that bored while I was gone?" Devon asked.

"No. I scared the crap out of Portia last Thursday. She thought I was engaged. Otherwise it was a pretty quiet show." I answered.

"Matt's doing fine. I could see you didn't want to ask." Devon said.

"Good. I was worried about him." I said. We walked back into the locker room.

"Winter and Angelina are going to be spitting mad." Tommy said. I shrugged.

"They want me they know where I am. I'll be seeing them on Sunday anyway." I said.

"Why?" Colton asked.

"I'm going to be Mickie's help for her match." I said. Colton shook his head.

"So how is your Sunday shaping up?" Tommy asked.

"Let's see valet for you, valet for Mickie, and wrestle for my titles." I answered. I sat down next to him.

"That is very busy." Tommy said.

"Vous attendrais rien moins chère?" I asked.

"I don't think any of us expected less." Colton said. I was teaching Tommy French on some of the longer car rides.

"I've got to go. I told Matt I'd be up at the table with him." Devon said.

"You know we should all go out to dinner before Sunday. Just a way to touch base with everyone again." Jamie said. I nodded my head.

"I'll let him know. See you guys later." Devon said as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse's locker room was across the way from ours. As I was walking out I was surprised to see Jesse leaning against the wall.

"Evening Jesse." I said with a wave. I was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a Matt Morgan Helix T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Good to see you Devon." Jesse said. I was about to say something else when Angelina Love showed up. She leaned into Jesse and kissed him.

"I'll see you later tonight." She whispered as she walked away.

"I thought you were seeing Brooke." I said.

"Yeah so was I. That was until I found her in my locker room with Ryan Lukas." Jesse said.

"Wait was she two timing you?" I asked. Jesse nodded his head.

"So why Angelina?" I asked. Jesse shrugged.

"She doesn't mind my kids." Jesse said.

"I've got to go Jesse." I said as I hurried away and slid to a stop right in front of gorilla. I walked up and headed toward the announce table. Matt was already seated. I waved at both Taz and Mike as I stood behind Matt. Taz held up a headset but I shook my head. I wasn't here to commentate. I rested both hands on Matt's left shoulder as I watched the match. I didn't really want to defend my titles on Sunday. Wait who was going to be our other valet. That was something I hadn't thought of. I was hoping Athena had something covered. Once the match was finished Matt and I headed toward the back.

"Jamie wants to get together for dinner before Sunday." I said.

"Who all is she thinking?" Matt asked.

"Probably Tommy and Athena, Colton and Jamie, us, and maybe Jesse and Angelina." I answered.

"Angelina? As in Angelina Love?" Matt asked.

"Yes. He and Brooke aren't a couple anymore." I replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want to go swing by and ask who she means?" I asked.

"Sure. I think Athena wants to see you too." Devon said as we headed toward her locker room. We walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Matt. Good to see you. I'd hug you but I'd be afraid of hurting you." Athena said. That had me shaking my head.

"Jamie who did you have in mind for dinner?" Devon asked.

"Tommy and Athena, you two, Colton and myself, and Jesse and Brooke." Jamie replied.

"Don't count on Brooke. It's Jesse and Angelina." I said.

"Angelina Love?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Brooke was two timing him." Devon said.

"With who?" Colton asked.

"Ryan Lukas. Yasmine's brother." Devon answered. Athena shook her head. We looked at the door when Jesse walked in.

"We were just talking about you." I said.

"I got that feeling. What is up?" Jesse asked.

"We were talking about going out for dinner. Before Sunday. The seven of us plus whoever you bring." Jamie said.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could do it on Saturday. I'll have the boys too because the sitter has a date." Jesse said.

"Yeah. So now that we have Saturday covered we could talk about our match on Sunday." Devon said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Who is going to be our other valet?" Devon asked. I knew what she meant but I knew I would still be there.

Athena looked between Colton and Jesse.

"We could also ask Nick. I mean if we take Nick we've got Doug, Rob, Iris, and Shiloh if we wanted." Athena said.

"You guys only need one guy not an army." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"You know it's better to be prepared then to need them." I said.

"I hadn't planned on being there." Colton said.

"I was just going to hang at the hotel until afterword." Jesse said.

"Go ask Nick. Tell him if he wants to bring the rest of them he can." Devon said.

"I'll swing by and do that before Tommy's match." Athena said.

"We'll see you guys on Saturday then." I said.

"Yes. Keep yourself safe. I know Devon will take care of you." Athena said. Devon blushed before we left. She was standing on my left side so I hooked my left arm over her shoulders.

"This should be interesting." I mused.

"Of course. With Lauren at the table it'll be fun." Devon said.

"They'll handle themselves the way they normally do." I said.

"By killing each other over the table?" Devon asked.

"Devon, no by being professional." I said. Devon shook her head as we continued toward the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse had left moments after Devon and Matt.

"So we're all going for dinner on Saturday. It should be interesting especially with Lauren at the table." I said.

"It shouldn't be too bad. I mean we're just going to dinner not like we're bringing the storylines with us." Colton said.

"He has a point. It'll be okay." Tommy said. We settled back to watch the show. I was surprised at how Mikaela was handling herself during her match with Austin. I raised an eyebrow when Austin kissed Star.

"Oh that will piss off Alex." I said. Colton nodded his agreement. When it was at least a match before Tommy's match he went to go get changed. Athena stood and went to stand by the door.

"I think you guys should talk about where to go for dinner while we're out there." Athena said. Tommy walked back out. He then led Athena out.

"I'm thinking Outback would work." I said.

"Yeah it's easy to get everyone something they like that way." Colton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to take Athena to the British Invasion's locker room first.

"White is a different color for you." She said.

"Change is good mon amour." I said. Athena shook her head.

"You're French is getting better." She said as she knocked on the door. Nick opened the door.

"Evening Nick. I've got a question for you." Athena said.

"Yes?" Nick asked.

"I've got a tag match on Sunday against Rosita and Sarita again for the thousandth time. Matt's out so we need another valet. Dev said you could come alone or bring the rest of the Invasion." Athena replied.

"Wouldn't the rest be over kill?" Nick asked.

"That's what we said." I said.

"I'll be there for the two of you. Just me but I'll be there." Nick said.

"Thanks Nick. Now I've got to go valet for Tommy's match." Athena said.

"See you Sunday." Nick said. I shook my head as we headed toward gorilla. We would go out after Scott and Gunner.

"And their opponents introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I walked down the ramp with Athena. I got into the ring but she stayed on the ground to make it easier. RVD came out and the match started. The match was one of those back and forth matches. At the end it ended up in a brawl where I nailed Gunner with a spear and nailed Scott with an Electric Chair and RVD picked up the victory with his Five Star Frog Splash. RVD may have picked up the points but when it came to the interview at the end I was confident. I was glad that Athena knew to stand by me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"First of all Rob it was an honor being your tag team partner tonight and congrats on getting the points. But three days from now when you're standing across from me it's going to be a different story because I'm walking out with the points and I'm walking out with first place. Good luck." I said we shook hands and then I headed to the back with Athena.

"This will be an interesting weekend." Athena said.

"I'm looking forward to it aren't you?" I asked.

"I am. I've just got to pick my outfit carefully." She said with a smile.

"As long as you leave the colors in your hair the same." I said.

"You like them?" Athena asked.

"Yes. It works well with your brown hair." I replied. Athena smiled as we went to the locker room. We watched the rest of the show before heading home. We'd be back soon enough.

"Would you expect anything less dear?"

"my love."


	25. Not Stellar But Its Points

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena runs around Hardcore Justice. She works her match first and then does her first valet match and does a quick about face to do her other one. Devon just worries about everything. She even gets to stand up at the announce table. No Velvet POV. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 7**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

To say I was panicked was an understatement. My match was on second and I was still getting ready. I had curled my hair and even curled the of blonde strawberry blend, burgundy, and bright copper clip ins that were in my hair. I was doing my make while the X Division match was playing. I was putting on fake eyelashes Red & Black. I was already wearing my ring gear that would for me double as my valet gear after I changed the shoes. Honestly some days I think I'm crazy. It was a black strapless corset with a sweetheart neckline. It had a thin band of pink at the top. It had four pink stripes close to the ties in the front and at the top of each stripe was a small pink bow. There was also a pink stripe along the bottom. The pink ribbons criss-crossed the front and at the top was another pink bow. On my left side there was a big pink bow that the edges touched the each of the pink layered tulle petticoat that brushed my upper thighs. I had slipped on a pair of black short shorts under it.

"What is it pretty in pink day?" Tommy asked.

"Don't start." I said as I stood up and went to put on my boots. Devon was dressed much simpler than me. She was dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of spandex short shorts. I looked at my sister.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Hope so." Devon said. I shouldered my belt and Devon did the same. We walked out of the locker room. Tommy had hooked an arm around my waist. Nick had said he'd meet us at gorilla. We were standing there watching the rest of the match.

"We're going to win right?" Devon asked. I nodded my head.

"I have faith in the two of you." Tommy said. I smiled as we waited. Nick was walking toward us when Brian picked up the victory. Once everyone had walked out we waited for Mexican America to go by.

"I feel like you two need to face a new tag team." Nick said.

"You have no idea." I muttered. They walked by. I looked at Devon and nodded to her.

"What are you going out too?" The music director said. We had given Phoenix new entrance music.

"When I Get You Alone." Devon said. He looked at us for a few seconds before he found it. He nodded to us and we walked out. We saw the fans had been shocked but now they were behind us. We got into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship." Christy said.

"The challengers from Mexico, being accompanied by Hernandez and Anarquia the team of Rosita and Sarita Mexican America." Christy said.

"Their opponents and current TNA Knockout Tag champions being accompanied by Crimson and Magnus from Sterling Heights, Michigan the team of Devon and Athena Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I saw our ref was none other than Tracy Hebner. Devon and I handed her out belts and she showed them. I looked at Devon who nodded her head.

"I'll go first." Devon said. I nodded my head. I felt someone touch the small of my back and I turned. Crimson gave me a kiss before he moved toward Devon. I was still recovering when Magnus kissed me on the cheek. I looked over at Devon. We walked toward our corner.

"That was different." She whispered. I nodded my head and got out of the ring. Devon would be going up against Sarita first it seemed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't expected that. They had both kissed me on the cheek. I started wrestling with Sarita. I had most of the control and Sarita tagged out to Rosita and I continued to dominate. I moved to tag Athena in.

"Let's hit Fatale Kiss." Athena whispered.

"Right I'll keep Sarita after this." I said. Athena nodded her head and got into the ring. I got out to keep from getting us disqualified. I watched as Athena hit Rosita with a spear. She nodded at me as she picked Rosita up into a bearhug hold. Luckily Athena had given her enough height that I could nail her with the superkick. That brought on the Jackknife pin. I went across the ring and knocked Sarita out and followed her down. I was keeping an eye on the ring and making sure I wasn't going to get jumped by Anarquia who was closest. I heard the bell ring and I got back into the ring.

"The winners of the match and still Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I grabbed the belts and handed Athena hers. Athena raised the belt.

"Never again. Bring us new talent." She said as she stood over Rosita. I had my back turned so I hadn't expected to hit the mat. Hell I don't think Athena did either. I had two sets of feet kicking me in the side. I heard Crimson and Magnus get into the ring but I was shocked when I heard "Outta Control" by Baby Bash feat Pitbull play. That was Pam's music. She got into the ring and took out Sarita. Magnus offered me his hand to help me up. I looked at Pamela.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." She said. I looked over at Crimson who was having a hard time keeping Athena from trying to kill Anarquia.

"Sarita and Hernandez go after me?" I asked. Magnus nodded his head.

"We may want to get out of here. Femme Fatale looks about ready to kill him." Magnus said. I watched as my sister lobbed her belt at Anarquia. It actually nailed him in the head.

"Athena it would help if I knew your middle name Sawyer." Crimson said.

"It's Kora by the way." I said as I got out of the ring followed by Pamela and Magnus.

"Set her out. I'll hold her until you get out." Magnus said. I watched at how easily Crimson had done that. I was going to go get Athena's belt but Pamela was already holding it. Once Crimson was out he took back control of Athena. Not that it was an easy job. Athena was still spitting mad. We walked to the back and Pamela handed Athena her belt.

"I get to go back out." I said with a smile.

"Commentary?" Pamela asked.

"No. Just a reassuring presence." I answered. Pamela nodded her head.

"Good luck getting her back to the locker room." Magnus said as he and Pamela left. Tommy looked at Athena and sighed.

"Good luck. You're braver then I am." I said as I turned and went back to the announce table. I was early but I declined the headset they offered me. When Matt came out I smiled.

"Good job out there." He said as he kissed me.

"Thanks. At least I'm not the crazy one in the family." I said as he took his seat. I resumed the same position from Thursday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never doubted Devon for a moment. She had won the match with ease. Of course now I was focused on commentating the match that was going on. I was hoping that we could keep everything the same. I wanted to be one of the participants still but I didn't mind giving my insight when it comes to the series. Once the match was finished I followed Devon out of the arena.

"You want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. As much as I love my sister she's a bit crazy at the moment. Unless of course you want to see the championship match." Devon said.

"Which may be a good idea." I said.

"We can go hang out not in our locker room." Devon said.

"Right Athena is still iffy isn't she?" I asked. Devon nodded her head.

"We've got Jesse's locker room." Devon said.

"Well lead the way." I said as I followed her to Jesse's locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still pissed. The only thing I had changed was my shoes. I had changed my wrestling boots to Jimmy Choo Fairview Embellished Mesh and Leather Sandals.

"I'm glad I don't have to face anyone from Mexican America." Tommy said. I stuck my tongue out at him and left. I'd meet with Mickie at gorilla. I was there first but I didn't really mind. Winter and Angelina walked past me and I couldn't help but remember dinner last night. It hadn't been too bad. We hadn't tried to kill each other. I had sat by Tommy and Jesse's Devon. Our Devon had gotten to sit by Lauren. We had gotten along okay. For the most part.

"You ready to go Athena?" Mickie asked as she walked over. I nodded my head and they hit her music. I walked down the ramp with her. I stood in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA Women's Knockouts Championship." Christy said.

"The challenger from Chelsea, England being accompanied by Angelina Love Winter." Christy said.

"Her opponent from Richmond, Virginia being accompanied by Athena Sawyer she is the current champion Mickie James." Christy said. I nodded to Mickie before I got out. I was here to keep an eye on Angelina. Every time she put her nose into the match I would take her down. I was getting frustrated with her so I hit her with a DDT. I'd apologize about that later. I looked up at the ring to see Mickie covering Winter for the win. I slid into the ring.

"The winner of the match Mickie James." Christy said. I raised Mickie's other arm and smiled. I then walked to the back with her.

"Thanks." Mickie said.

"Don't mention it. It was fun. Now I get to do the valet thing all over again." I said. Mickie hugged me before she left. I had calmed down from my little spat earlier. Doesn't mean I was completely okay with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked toward gorilla. Mickie was walking by me and I nodded at her. I saw Athena still standing there.

"Come on." I said. Athena nodded her head and we walked out.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is a Bound for Glory series match." Christy said.

"Introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I got into the ring with Athena and we waited for RVD.

"His opponent from Battle Creek, Michigan being accompanied by Jerry Lynn Rob Van Dam." Christy said. I looked at Athena.

"I can do this. Hopefully he won't stick his nose in it." Athena said. This would be her third time out tonight. She had to be getting tired. Athena got out of the ring and stood on the ground as the match got started. It was an intense match. At some points Rob was winning and at others I was. I had just nailed him with the Sky High and was going for the pin. When someone hit me from behind. I heard the bell ring. I felt Athena get into the ring.

"Three points. Not stellar but its points." She said as she stood next to me.

"The winner of the match by Disqualification Crimson." Christy said. We got out of the ring and headed toward her locker room. We were stopped by Lauren.

"Lauren listen about the DDT I'm sorry." Athena said.

"Wasn't what I was here to talk to you about but thanks." Lauren said.

"What were you here for?" I asked.

"Did you two have plans for the night?" Lauren asked. Athena looked at me.

"Um define plans." I said.

"Jesse just called. He wanted to take me out for dinner but he didn't want to bring the boys." Lauren answered.

"We could watch them." I said.

"Really? Thanks. I'm sure we'll be by to get them before we turn in for the night." Lauren said.

"Okay." Athena said. She waved and we continued to the locker room.

"Oh dear. I guess we're ordering room service." Athena said. I laughed.

"Yes we are. I'm sure Lauren and Jesse will thank us some way later." I said.

"I know Jesse will." Athena said as we was walked in and settled down to watch the rest of the pay-per-view. Fortune impressive as usual. I wasn't surprised when Ray cheated to get the win. I was his thing lately. I was impressed with how Bobby and James handled their match even though Athena had probably helped a little when she clocked Anarquia with her belt earlier.

Kurt and Sting's match was the one we had been waiting for all night. I was impressed with how well Serena was being a valet. It was an intense match and I wasn't how they took it to each other. When Hogan came down with the chair though I was surprised.

"This isn't going to end well." Athena said. I was actually agreeing with her. We watched as Kurt took the chair from Hogan and used it on Sting. Kurt covered him for the pin and picked up the win. I shook my head as I stood up to go get changed. From there Athena and I headed toward the hotel. We settled down and waited for Jesse to bring his kids by.

"Not too bad of a day." I said.

"I'm sorry about earlier and my little bout of anger." Athena said.

"It's understandable. You've got a wicked arm on you though." I said.

"Thanks. I played softball on top of cheerleading and volleyball." Athena said.

"That explains so much." I said. Athena laughed and went to go get the door. She walked back with Jesse's kids. It was time for a quiet night hopefully.


	26. Can't Be To Certain

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena and Devon have a match against an unknown opponent. Devon hangs out at the announce table. Devon gets to play the roll she's not used to. No Velvet POV. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 11**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

When Devon and I had gotten to the arena we had been told we had a match. They hadn't told us our opponents though. I looked between Tommy and Matt.

"I'm going to go find Nick. See if he won't mind running with us again. Never know who our opponents are." I said.

"You preparing for Mexican America again?" Matt asked with a smile. I shrugged.

"Can't be to certain." I said as I left. Maybe I was paranoid but it was better that then get in trouble. I had almost memorized the way to Nick's locker room. I knocked on the door and Shiloh opened it.

"Your brother in here?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Nick. Athena is here." Shiloh said as she stepped back. Nick walked out as Shiloh went in a different direction.

"What can I do for you?" Nick asked.

"I've got a tag match tonight and no one has told me who our opponents are. I'm covering my bases and asking if you want to be our other valet." I replied.

"I'll be there to watch your back. Even if it's not necessary for me to be there." Nick said.

"Thanks. What's up? You look distant." I said.

"Shiloh's hiding something but I don't know what." Nick said.

"It'll be okay. She'll tell you when she wants too." I said. Nick nodded his head.

"We're on after Kurt does his little thing." I said.

"See you at Gorilla then." Nick said. I nodded before heading back to my locker room. I walked in and looked at what was on the TV.

"What did I miss?" I asked. It took some time to get between locker rooms.

"Immortal beating up Anderson. Madison Rayne, Winter, and Tori Spiro just started a match for number one contender for Mickie's title." Tommy said.

"Wait does Immortal's attack on Anderson mean he's not part of Immortal anymore?" I asked as I sat down.

"You would think so." Devon said.

"So you want to know which Bound For Glory match I'm commentating on?" Matt asked.

"Yes." I said.

"The four way." Matt said.

"That'll be exciting." I said.

"It means I can keep an eye on you in case you get in over your head." Devon said.

"When am I ever in over my head?" I asked.

"Well that is for unbiased opinion." Jesse answered as he walked in.

"Evening." Tommy said.

"I just wanted to stop by and offer to take you guys out for dinner. You two were there for me on Sunday." Jesse said.

"Jesse, it isn't necessary." Tommy said.

"Yes well the offer stands. I'm going to wager Winter is going to win." Jesse said. I was about to ask why when I saw Angelina pop up on the apron after Tori had nailed Madison with what Tori called Party Time. I shook my head when Winter nailed Tori with a swinging side slam. Winter picked up the victory. I looked at Jesse who shrugged.

"Talk to you later Jesse." I said.

"See you guys later. Sorry to hear about your parents." Jesse said. I barely looked at Jesse. That had been a bombshell that we were still feeling to our very core. Dad had actually come to the pay-per-view to tell us. Yes he didn't catch up with us until Monday. I didn't know how to feel about it yet.

"If it helps we can use it for our match." Devon said. I nodded my head. It had only been a matter of time until it happened. Especially after it all came to a head a few weeks ago. We were watching the three way tag match for the Bound for Glory series. I stood up. I was going to go find Sasha. She was actually getting to know Shannon Moore and he was helping her a bit. I had the shirt I would be wearing gripped in my hand. I found them in our altercations room.

"Hey Sash, evening Shannon." I said giving him a small wave.

"Nice to see you Athena." Shannon said.

"What can I do for you sis?" Sasha asked. I could see her red rimmed eyes and luckily her mascara hadn't streaked.

"A few altercations to my shirt is all." I said.

"Well put it on and you can tell me." Sasha said. I smiled as I walked behind the curtain and exchanged my black tank top for the Crimson Death Before Dishonor shirt. I gathered it up and held it to where I wanted it to stay before I walked out.

"What do I need to do here?" Sasha asked.

"I've got more than one of these shirts. I want you to cut a notch at the top." I said.

"How far?" Sasha asked.

"I'm letting you do it." I replied. Sasha shrugged as she picked up a pair of scissors and walked toward me.

"I won't go too far because you don't need that kind of malfunction." Sasha said.

"It'll give you a horrible reputation too." I said with a smile.

"You wearing you jeans out there with that?" Shannon asked. I shook my head. I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"I've got a pair of shorts I was going to use." I replied.

"You know who you're fighting?" Sasha asked.

"I do." Shannon said.

"Don't tell me. I'd prefer not to know." I said.

"Well I wish you good luck out there." Shannon said. I looked at him as Sasha finished cutting.

"I could give you a jacket real quick if you want." Sasha said.

"Yeah. I've got to get back to the locker room and get ready. The Bound For Glory match is probably over." I said.

"I'll take it to you." Sasha said.

"See you later Shannon." I said.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again Athena." Shannon said. I walked out not bothering to change and continued to my locker room. I walked in. I was right on the money. Kurt was coming down. Devon had already changed. We were hesitantly trying the dress like your tag partner. Devon was dressed in a Matt Morgan Helix T-shirt she had tied under her bust and had a smaller notch then mine because I was just a 36 B in bra size while Devon was a 32 C. The only difference was that her spandex short shorts were a cobalt blue.

"Dev, you mind helping me fix my shirt?" I asked. Devon stood grabbing one of the clear ties from the table and walked toward me. First she adjusted the fit of the shirt so it was tighter then I was holding it. She then double knotted it and put the tie over it just to be sure.

"Thanks. Sasha'll be by with my jacket but I've got to go put on my shorts." I said as I walked toward my back snagged my shorts and continued into the bathroom. I slipped out of my jeans and instead put on the crimson spandex short shorts. I also included a pair of sheer black fishnet tights so I didn't have as much skin. I kept my stiletto ankle boots off and walked out. I sat down to put on my black wrestling boots when Sasha walked in.

"Hey Sash how are you holding up?" Matt asked.

"I've learned the wonders of waterproof mascara." Sasha replied as she held out the jacket to me. It was leather Benedetta Novi jacket. On the back was the familiar cross that had graced most of my attire lately. I was impressed with the intricate designs Sasha had included. Wait a second they looked familiar.

"Sasha did you include Tommy's tattoos in this?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd noticed. I've had that jacket hanging around for a while. I just haven't had a chance to use it." Sasha answered with a smile.

"Sasha I love it." I said as I stood. I slipped it on.

"Thanks. We'll get through this right?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. Devon, Colton, and I already agreed to help dad out any way we can." I replied. Sasha nodded her head before she hugged me.

"Good luck out there." Sasha said as she walked away. I noticed she was still wearing her red pea coat. She had coupled that with a pair of black jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt.

"Luckily she's got Shannon." I said. It was then I looked at the TV to see Hulk beating up Sting.

"Come on. Nick said he'd meet us at Gorilla." I said. I was glad it wasn't for the titles. We both shouldered our belts. Devon's on her left shoulder and mine on my right shoulder.

"Who do you think we're facing?" Devon asked as we left the locker room.

"I'm hoping for anyone but Sarita and Rosita." I said.

"I'm with you." Devon said. We started walking to gorilla. I was looking out of the corner of my eye at Devon. Tommy had wrapped his arm around my waist and was holding me to him. I had hoped Matt would be back soon because Devon was missing her other half. I shrugged it off mentally as we stopped in front of gorilla. Nick was standing there with a weird look on his face.

"Nick what's wrong?" Devon asked.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Nick said.

"What music?" The music director asked. I looked at Devon.

"Hold It Against Me." I said. He nodded and hit our music. We stepped out on the ramp and I faltered when I raised my belt.

"Their opponents are the TNA Knockout Tag Champions being accompanied by Crimson and Magnus from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena and Devon Sawyer they are Femme Fatale." Christy said.

"You okay Femme Fatale?" Magnus asked. I gave a shallow nod. I hadn't expected to see ODB and Jackie as our opponents. Seems they were taking Jamie's advice. We continued down the ramp. I was already in a tough mood because of my parents but now knowing I'm facing ODB and Jackie had put me almost in the same mood as I was after Sunday's tag title match. I got into the ring. Devon stood next to me.

"I'll start first. I'm worried about you." Devon said. I stuck my tongue out at my sister before I got out of the ring. I pulled the coat off and Tommy took it for me. I leaned on the turnbuckle as my sister started the match with Jackie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to let Athena in the match to be honest. I was afraid of what she could do. Athena was in a worse mood then I was. That was saying something because Athena was supposed to be the calm one. I was working the match with Jackie. I was realizing how tentative she was being with me. It was different. Something was wrong. When Jackie tagged out to ODB I realized how the pace of the match changed. She wasn't afraid to pull my hair but Jackie was yelling at her not too. I backed into my corner and felt Athena tag in. I looked at her. I was afraid of what she was going to do. I watched as Athena started taking it to ODB until Jackie tagged herself back in. Athena started taking it to Jackie and watched at how easy Athena was working with the new Jackie.

"Magnus, can you ask what's going on?" I asked.

"Bischoff is giving them a shot but they've got to play fair." Val answered. I nodded my head. I watched as Jackie tagged out and ODB snapped. She was beating the crap out of my sister. Athena wiggled out and tagged me in. I watched as Jackie tagged herself in and was having a conversation with ODB. I took the opportunity and nailed Jackie with a s school girl and picked up the win. Athena got into the ring with me to keep an eye on me. We stood there as Jackie tried to keep ODB from killing us. We held our hands but they gave them a small shake before slapping our hands away.

"The winners of the match Devon and Athena Sawyer." Christy said. We took out belts and got out of the ring.

"That was different." Crimson said as we walked to the back.

"What was their deal?" Athena asked.

"They were supposed to be good." I said.

"That worked so well." Athena said. I chuckled and we continued past the curtain.

"Thanks for being our back up out there." I said to Nick.

"No problem. Let me know if you need me again." Nick said as he left. We hadn't expected to see Robbie E leaning against a wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to meet the girls before they got to the locker room. I was walking when I came across Robbie E. I walked around him to see the girls and Tommy had stopped.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah all considering." Athena said. I shook my head. That Monday had been a fun day when they found out. We all turned toward Robbie when we heard a moan.

"Uh. I think he found a new valet." I said.

"I would agree with you." Devon said.

"Can we get out of here?" Athena asked. I could see how uncomfortable she was. I nodded my head in agreement and we headed toward the Sawyer locker room. We settled in until it was time for Tommy's match. Devon and I would go up to the announce table while Athena stood on the floor. I was worried about that actually. Athena would make herself a target if she wasn't careful. Then again Athena was good at making herself a target. It never failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see everything was close to the surface with Athena. She hadn't thought to hard about the four way luckily. If she had she might already be in tears. After Monday and add the fact she just had a match with ODB and Jackie she was on edge. I figure something would break and all hell would break loose. I looked at how calmly Athena was sitting there. We watched Bischoff talk to the X Division boys and then Jeff and Karen's little thing. I raised an eyebrow when Anderson came back and then got beat up. Matt and Devon were the first to leave. I looked at Athena.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine if you keep yourself safe." Athena replied as she stood and put her coat back on. I shook my head as we both left. I hooked an arm around her shoulders but I dropped it when we came to gorilla. Before I had the chance to walk out Athena gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm serious be careful." Athena said.

"I'm always careful." I said. We walked out. I liked to throw Athena off by switching colors every now and again. She just took everything in stride like she normally did. She decided when it came to Immortal she'd stay on the ground instead of following me into the ring like she normally did.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and your main event is sponsored by Five Hour Energy. Five Hour Energy fixes tired fast visit firehourenergy dot com. And now from Universal Studies Orlando Florida it's time for your Impact Wrestling Main Event of the Evening. A four corners match up in the Bound For Glory Series." JB said. He then went on to introduce Bully Ray, Gunner, and Scott Steiner.

"And your fourth and final competitor from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer weighing in this morning at 270 lbs he is the Undefeated Crimson." JB said. The match started once Brian started getting people into the corners. I started off with Ray but he didn't want to fight with me. He tagged out to Gunner before much else happened. I had my moments where I was in control for a while with Gunner getting in basic moves every once in a while. Gunner took control and then he tagged out to Ray. I wasn't surprised when he tagged out to Scott. It was then Scott took control. He was doing a good job at it and every once in a while I got some kind of move in. Scott had most of the control. I wasn't surprised when the numbers started coming into play. I knew it would at some point.

I heard Athena trying to get me back into the match. I managed to nail Scott but missed Gunner. I threw Gunner into Ray and then went to give him a schoolboy. I picked up the seven points. Before Athena could come to celebrate with me Kurt started attacking me. I could hear Athena's sharp intake of breath. This wasn't going very well. He was attacking me with my own knee brace. I could hear Athena's yells to get Kurt to stop. He put my right knee on the middle rope and started putting pressure on it was the breaking point for Athena. I heard her voice switch volumes. It went from her usual yelling to being chocked with tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been standing behind Matt the entire match. I didn't say much but the moment I saw my sister burst into tears I was out from behind Matt and headed for Athena. I was there holding her. It was such a reverse. Normally she was the one holding me. It had come to a head. Athena had finally broken. I looked up at Kurt. I gritted my teeth. When he finally let go of Tommy Athena was out of my arms and at his side.

I hadn't ever seen my sister like this. My sister was always so calm. I heard it then. Someone had jumped the barricade behind me. When he touched me I turned around.

"Dad." I whispered.

"I'm going to help your sister get him to the back." He said as he knelt down and helped Tommy and Athena to the back. I glared at Kurt. I followed after my sister and dad. Matt meets us at the top of the ramp. He falls into step behind me. I just hoped Athena would be okay.

"Let's go to the locker room. Dad and Athena have this covered." I said as we broke off to the locker room while Athena, Tommy, and Dad headed toward Kevin's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't as entirely luck as Sasha. My eyeliner wasn't waterproof. I didn't wear mascara very often. I had two slim black lines from where my mascara had run. When we walked into Kevin's office he went straight into his medic mode. I turned to my dad.

"Athena are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Daddy, I'm not okay. It all became too much today." I whispered. My dad wrapped me into a hug. I looked over at Kevin.

"Tommy I'm going to suggest you stay home next week. You know recover a little. I'm not sure Sawyer would be able take it if you got a worse injury." Kevin said.

"I'm with you there Kevin. I can only take so much." I said.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Just peachy. Let's count down my week. I learn my parents are getting a divorce, I have to face ODB and Jackie in a match, and then Kurt loses his mind and attacks Tommy." I said.

"That would reduce anyone to tears." Kevin said. I nodded my head.

"I'll stay home." Tommy said. I along with dad helped him to the locker room. I looked up when I heard Sasha and Kody talking to Matt and Devon.

"So?" Kody asked. Sasha handed me a makeup removing wipe. I used it on my cheeks.

"He's supposed to stay home next week." Randy said.

"Are you staying home?" Devon asked.

"No. Someone's got to keep an eye on Mickie and Devon. Not to mention you Sasha." I replied.

"Let's just go home. I've had enough of this Impact zone for a week." Matt said. I could help but nod my head in agreement.


	27. One of Those Weeks

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena thinks she's got everything covered. Valet for Mickie against ODB. Stay calm and out of the way. Too bad someone doesn't listen to others. Devon well Devon is staying out of it. She just stands up at the announce table. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 18**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had everything covered today. Well I thought I did. I just had to be Mickie's valet. Her match wasn't until after the X Division match and whatever little thing Sting did. I was dressed in a white halter mini dress. My auburn hair was curled and pulled back into a clip. I had put on silver studded sandals. They were heeled sandals. The only studded part of the shoes was the straps that crossed the front of the shoe and what wrapped around my ankle. Otherwise the shoe was black. I had called Tommy when I arrived. I had tried calling him a couple of other times and he hadn't answered. It was actually starting to worry me.

I vaguely nodded my head when Matt and Devon left to go do commentary. I grabbed my phone and left the locker room. Well not before I stopped to put on my leather jacket from last week. I put it on and left the locker room. I was holding my HTC Inspire 4G phone. I pushed the button for voice call. I was assuming that since Tommy wasn't answering his phone or the house phone in Tampa that he was in Nashville.

"Call accueil." I said. The only way I kept the house phones separate was simple. Tampa's house phone's voice call was home in English while Nashville's was Accueil, French for home. I put the phone to my ear as I continued walking. Lee South had wanted to get a few new pictures and talk about my new entrance video with me. I was close to where Lee wanted to meet me when the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Tommy, um obviously you must not be here yet if you're not picking up the phone. Anyway give me a call when you get in. I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you." I said as I hung up the phone. I had stopped where Lee normally took pictures. I was floored I knew the girl taking pictures. I walked over and slipped my phone in my jacket pocket. I waited until Lee was done. When he put his camera down I spoke.

"Ellie?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh my giddy aunt Athena what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over and hugged me.

"I work here. What are you doing here?" I asked as we let go.

"You two know each other?" Lee asked.

"Yeah she's my cousin. Daddy's sister's daughter." I said.

"I work here. Phoenix Orton hired me. That's her name isn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yes Ellie my name is Phoenix Orton." Phoenix said as she walked over. Ellie blushed.

"When did you get into wrestling?" I asked.

"Watching Jesse do it got me into it but I just wanted a change." Ellie said. I nodded my head.

"Well at least I know you have friends so I'll feel better." Phoenix said. Ellie nodded her head before Phoenix started to leave.

"Athena? Watch yourself today. Something feels off." Phoenix said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as she continued to leave.

"Okay Athena I get the feeling you like that coat." Lee said.

"Yes it's one of my favorites so far." I said with a smile.

"Let's take pictures with it. We could probably use them to do your new entrance video." Lee said. I nodded my head and stepped into the place my cousin had just occupied. I turned my back to the camera and looked over my shoulder a smile on my face. I still had a bad feeling about Tommy but I brushed it off as Lee took pictures. Once he was finished he nodded his head.

"Thanks Lee. I'm looking forward to seeing them." I said.

"Hey when Tommy gets back I've got an idea or two. Swing by." Lee said. I nodded my head before I put an arm around my cousin's shoulders. I was going to take her to our locker room when SoCal showed up.

"Hey Athena. I wanted to do a Pillow Talk Lingerie edition with you." Val said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah there have been so many questions and people asking for you." Val said.

"Sure. I'd love to do it. You want to run through it tonight?" I asked.

"I'm game if you are." Val said.

"I'm totally game. Tommy can wait a few hours." I said.

"See you tonight and remember its lingerie." Val said. I nodded my head and continued into the locker room. The moment I saw Matt and Devon I froze.

"Crap what time is it?" I asked as I looked at the TV. It was luckily still the X Division match.

"You've got time Athena." Matt said.

"Ellie, no way. You work here now?" Devon asked.

"Yes. I start next week." Ellie said.

"That's great." Devon said.

"I don't think we met." Matt said.

"Ellen Leigh, I'm Devon, Athena, and Colton's cousin." Ellen said as she introduced herself to Matt.

"We just call her Ellie." I said.

"Matt Morgan, Devon's boyfriend." Matt said.

"Nice to meet you." Ellie said with a smile as she sat down.

"Okay well if you two have that covered I'm going to go find Mickie." I said as I turned and put my hand on the door knob.

"You're also going to call Tommy again aren't you?" Devon asked.

"Just a text. I don't know where the hell he is." I replied as I walked out. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and opened a text message to send it to Tommy. I pressed and held the language key. When it told me to speak now I did.

"You okay? I'm worried. Call me text me? I'm going to be on Pillow talk tonight. It's another of those lingerie editions. Love You." I said as I released the button and then sent the message. I then pocketed my phone and went to find Mickie.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"You look distant." Mickie said.

"Sorry. I'm focused for this though." I said. I followed Mickie out. I was ready for all of this. While Mickie got into the ring I stayed on the floor. I looked at Jackie. She was why I was out here. I was standing firmly behind Mickie. It helped that she was facing ODB. I still didn't like her. I was impressed with how back and forth the action was. I was keeping a very close eye on Jackie. If she thought she was going to insert herself into this match she must have been crazy. She'd end up eating my size 7.5 USA but the shoe I was wearing was in a UK size so they were sized at 38.

I closed my eyes and hoped Mickie would do okay. It looked like ODB had a good amount of control until Mickie started to reverse it.

"Come on Mickie." I cheered. When Mickie was knocked to the floor I went toward her because Jackie had started toward her. I watched as Mickie started building momentum again. I released a breath when Mickie picked up the victory. I slid into the ring and raised her other arm.

"Way to go." I said with a smile.

"Thank you for being out here." Mickie said. I didn't like the look of what Jackie was doing and I was right.

"Come on." I said. We walked to the back.

"You okay?" Mickie asked.

"Define okay." I replied.

"You've had one of those weeks. I've had one too. John has been in a bad mood since Summerslam." Mickie said.

"I can't get a hold of Tommy. I don't know where he is and that worries me. I mean he should pick up his phone." I said.

"It'll be okay. He's probably just doing something else." Mickie said. I nodded my head.

"I'll see you later." I said with a smile.

"Have a good night Athena." Mickie said.

"You too." I said with a smile as I went toward my locker room. I walked in and sank into a chair. I also picked up my stray I-Pod from the table and put both of my headphones in and turned the volume up before picking up my book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a much quieter night then Athena. I just had to stand at the announce table. It was good to see Ellie again.

"Well, I think she doesn't want anyone talking to her." I said when I saw Athena put in her headphones and pick up a book.

"Why is she in such bad mood?" Ellie asked.

"It's not bad just worried and concerned." Matt replied.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Tommy hasn't answered. I guess that has her worried." I replied.

"Why is she worried? I wasn't exactly paying attention to Impact before I got signed." Ellie said.

"Tommy, well to the fans he's Crimson, was attacked last week by Kurt Angel. Kurt was relentless on his knee so he's supposed to be at home." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Supposed? He's not at home?" Ellie asked.

"Well the two of us are assuming he's not at home." I said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"He hasn't answered his phone or any of the phones." Devon replied.

"Oh that would explain that." Ellie said. We watched as Allen's match ended in DQ. That wasn't good. Then Sting beat up Gunner. I shook my head at what they were doing with EY.

"We were right." I said when they showed Tommy showing up. I looked over at Athena who was deep in her book with her headphones in.

"You want to tell her to watch?" I asked.

"I'll do it. She gets jumpy." Devon replied as she stood and gave her sister's shoulders a slight touch. Athena looked up and pulled one headphone out and looked at her sister.

"Um you might want to watch." Devon said as she sat down.

"She's not going to like that is she?" Ellie asked.

"Not at all." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not exactly my brightest idea but I was going to do it anyway. I probably should have called Athena or at least returned her text but I'd cross that bridge when I got to it. I was more focused on calling out Kurt. I started in on what I was going to say. I called out Kurt. And he came down to the ring. Kurt had a mike of his own but before we could say anything someone else's entrance music played. It was probably a knockout's because it was sort of girly. Wait, Athena had listened to it before. I think it was called "Express" by Christina Aguilera.

We both turned to the ramp to see Athena stepping. Well I was in trouble. I could see that from her look. She strode down the ramp and got into the ring and stood in a corner as I had my conversation with Kurt. I was still very unhappy. Athena was good in trying to keep us separate. No need for it to come to blows.

I saw Athena flinched when I started yelling. She wasn't used to it. She stepped back and let the two of us talk.

I was probably going to do something really stupid that Athena would kill me for. I then challenged Kurt to a match. I then went on and used his line. Athena looked between the two of us before she got out of the ring with me.

"You are in so much trouble." She hissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Thank you for not answering any messages." She said.

"I love you." I said as we went back to her locker room.

"You still could have answered. I mean I wasn't worried sick or anything." Athena muttered as we walked in.

"Hey guys. Who are you?" I asked when I noticed the brunette sitting in the locker room.

"I'm Ellen Leigh. The Sawyers' cousin." Ellen said.

"Tommy Mercer, um Athena's boyfriend." I said.

"Nice to meet you. She gets like that when she really likes someone." Ellie said.

"I've come to realize that." I said. I watched as Athena set down and walked toward her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going through my bag." Athena replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I sent you a text why." Athena answered as she continued going through her bag. I pulled my phone out and looked at the text she had sent me.

"Oh. Well I'll be in the hotel if you need me." I said.

"For what?" Athena asked with a smile as she turned around.

"You are in a pissy mood with me." I said.

"We'll come back." Devon said as she left with Matt and Ellie.

"I'm not in a bad mood." Athena said.

"Athena, if I told you that I was coming here tonight. You would have told me to go home and stay there." I said.

"I know but you could have called. I left you a message on your phone, the Tampa house phone, and the Nashville house phone. I was a bit panicked." Athena said. I went to sit in a chair. My knee was starting to hurt.

"Come here." I said. She put her stuff back down in her bag and approached me until she was standing in front of me. I pulled her down onto my lap.

"Athena, I love you but you've got to stop worrying so much." I said.

"It's my job to worry. I know you can take care of yourself but you do the exact same with me." Athena said.

"Point. I was just fine. As long as you stand by me." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of changing anything." Athena said. I withheld the good that I had thought about saying because that would get me right back in hot water. I gave her a kiss before I heard Kurt's name.

"He accepted my challenge." I said.

"Great. I'll be there." Athena said as she stood up. At that moment Devon poked her head in the door.

"Is it safe?" Devon asked.

"Yes." I said. Devon and Matt came back in.

"Where's Ellie?" Athena asked.

"She had to go." Matt answered. They settled down to finish watching the show. I looked over at Athena who had sat down behind the makeup table. I shook my head as we watched. Phoenix was getting very territorial with Karen. That worried me. I shook my head when Beer Money lost the titles.

"I'll see you at the hotel right Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't wait up." Athena said.

"Funny. I'll be waiting." I said as I left with Matt and Devon.


	28. Why Is It Always Us?

_**Author's Note:**__** Athena just hopes she can keep it together. She also walks out with a cat at the beginning of Impact. Devon just gets to stand by the announce table and help threaten people who think they can push family around. Jamie and Colton are back. The Sawyer locker room gets two more people added to it. Added POV. Added Ellie's POV. She might become a regular. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 25**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had walked into the locker room with Tommy. I was a bit distracted. I had driven from Nashville to Tampa and from Tampa to Orlando. All with Aphrodite, my kitten, and Chase, Tommy's new Germen Sheppard mix, in the backseat. This was our form of making sure the two bound. I didn't exactly know any house sitters that would watch the two of them.

I dropped Chase's leash and Tommy made sure he laid down out of the way of everyone's feet. I was content to hold the little orange kitten.

"Jamie, Colton it's good to see you." I said.

"It's good to be back." Colton said. I had a sinking feeling about today so my eyeliner and mascara were waterproof. I hadn't even realized that Tommy had left to get changed. He was trying a new color for his ring gear.

I looked at the TV to see Kurt coming out.

"I don't like this." I said.

"You don't like anything lately." Devon said. I couldn't help but nod my head. It was true. I looked over at Tommy, just walking back in, who was petting Chase's head. I looked back over at the TV and my head jolted to the side when he called Tommy out. Oh fun.

"Come on." I said. We then made our way to the ring. This was not my day already. I didn't like the looks of any of this. I got into the ring and backed up into a corner. Aphrodite had started to move and she moved onto my shoulder. My shoulders were bare. I was wearing a red and black lace divine corset and a pair of dark blue jeans. Aphrodite had her claws out and I could feel she was pissed at Kurt's threatening. Her fur had poofed out and I'm sure her ears were flattened with fangs showing. I was content to stay in my little corner. I wouldn't get in the middle unless I had to.

I was terrified and couldn't help but be just a little proud of how Crimson was handling himself. My heart ran into overdrive when Immortal's music hit. I moved over to Crimson and cautiously wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked at me and then saw the ball of orange fury on my shoulder.

"What pissed her off?" He asked.

"Kurt." I replied. I followed Crimson into the corner. I was so terrified but I was good at hiding it right now. Ray needed to stop running his mouth like Crimson was stupid. I'd clock his sorry behind but Kurt cut them off. I looked around at Immortal. I just wanted to get the hell out of the ring. Crimson would have to help me get Aphrodite off my shoulder though. I'm sure the claws had drawn blood and embedded themselves in my left shoulder.

Crimson and I get out of the ring. I managed to put one hand on Aphrodite to keep her from falling from my shoulder. We're walking up the ramp when he turned toward me. He petted Aphrodite until she eased up and he could grab her from my shoulder. I took her from him and I stopped to watch something on the screen. It was Velvet, ODB, and Jackie. I had been a part of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena, Ellie, and I had left the locker room to go get a quick snack before the show started. When we walked back into our locker room Jackie and ODB were talking to Jamie. When Jackie said that she could drop Jamie we all stepped forward.

"You'd have to go through the three of us first sweetie." I said. I could almost see Ellie's concern but I ignored her. I was sure Jackie hadn't expected to see the three of us.

"You forget that Velvet here is still part of Femme Fatale." Athena said.

"I'd just defend her." Ellie said.

"We still don't want any trouble." Jackie said. I nodded my head. I was still an intimidating sight. I'm six feet tall not counting the extra three inches my wedge heels gave me. I was glad to see ODB and Jackie leave. I turned around to see Jamie shaking her head.

"I'm not surprised at the three of you." Jamie said.

"You're family. Well you may as well be." I said. Athena looked at the camera guy until he left our locker room. I watched as Chase, Tommy's new adopted puppy, trotted over to Athena. Chase put his front paws on her.

"Hey buddy. Where's daddy?" Athena asked as she ruffled his ears.

"Speaking of family. I think Colton might have a question for me." Jamie said.

"Really why?" Ellie asked.

"He's taking me out to dinner and it's a fancy restaurant." Jamie replied.

"Tell us how it goes?" I asked.

"Always." Jamie said. Athena was smiling as she petted Chase.

"Why did you get Tommy a dog again?" Ellie asked.

"Just because. He did the same thing with Aphrodite." Athena replied.

"Ah young love." Ellie said. I looked at my cousin. She'd been burned and I knew she was cynical but that was sort of ridiculous.

"Is Clare with you?" I asked.

"Yes. The babysitter bailed at the last possible second." Ellie muttered.

"Well at least she'll have someone to play with." Athena said as Chase moved off of her. Everyone in the locker room save Clare had been proven to be the good guys and family. I shook my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bach to present time (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There was so much more to that." I said.

"Of course there was. Let's go see Kevin your shoulder is bleeding." Tommy said. I looked over to my left shoulder and sighed.

"Can't take you anywhere can we Aphrodite?" I asked as we walked over to Kevin's office. I had barely walked in before he hung his head.

"Immortal didn't get you did they?" Kevin asked.

"No, her cat did." Tommy said.

"Her cat?" Kevin asked.

"She's got claws in my bare shoulder." I replied. He shook his head as he started disinfecting my cuts.

"You come in with the strangest things." Kevin said as he finished.

"I know." I said. Tommy and I started toward the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colton had started off sitting next to me but the moment Kurt and Immortal had gotten aggressive with both Tommy and Athena he vaulted until he was sitting next to Chase. Mostly to keep Clare from being hurt. I was still trying to figure out the relationship there. Clare was five and Ellie's daughter. Clare called Colton, Devon, and Athena by Aunt Athena, Uncle Colton, and Aunt Devon. Though I was certain that Clare knew they were her cousins. I looked up when Jesse walked in.

"Hey Jamie. I've come to be your other valet." Jesse said.

"But I'm facing Lauren." I said.

"Doesn't matter. She's a heel and I'm a face. Out there I hate her. It's what goes on behind closed doors that matter. Colton you ready?" Jesse asked.

"Dev you've got Chase in case they get in more trouble?" Colton asked.

"I got this. Besides they should be back soon." Devon said. Colton nodded and stood up. He took my hand and we left the locker room with Jesse. My music played.

"Please welcome the team being accompanied by Colton Sawyer and Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos the team of Jackie, ODB, and Velvet Sky." Christy said. I knew Colton was right behind me. Colton stayed on the ground with Jesse and I got ready to wrestle the match with Jackie and ODB. Jackie was in first. The only reason Jesse and Colton were there was to work against Hernandez and Anarquia. Jackie tagged in to me and I worked a short bit with Rosita before I tagged out to ODB. ODB tagged me in and I worked against Sarita. Sarita grabbed a hold of my legs and dragged me back to the corner. Rosita and Sarita worked me over. I wasn't sure who well any of this would work. I started to crawl back to my corner but Rosita dragged me back and tagged out to Sarita who took control. I started getting a little bit of momentum and started back to my corner but Angelina grabbed me. I started working with Angelina and almost picked up the victory until Rosita and Sarita broke it up. ODB and Jackie took them to the floor and Angelina and I continued. She was taking me down. She nailed me and I rolled away. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on until the two of them threw me over Angelina and we picked up the victory.

"Your winners Jackie, ODB, and Velvet Sky." Christy said. Colton and Jesse got into the ring. Colton wrapped me in a hug and we got out of the ring. I watched Jesse's reaction at how Rosita and Sarita were handling Angelina. I leaned into Colton.

"You okay?" Colton asked.

"Just sore." I said. I nodded my head at ODB and Jackie as Colton and I headed back to our locker room. I looked at Athena.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked.

"An angry orange ball of fur." Athena answered with a nod to the small orange kitten curled up on top of Chase.

"Ah. Ellie when is your match?" I asked.

"Right after the X Division match." Ellie answered.

"Who is your opponent?" I asked.

"Madison Rayne." Ellie replied. I nodded my head and sat down. Colton sat down next to me. Jesse had gone back to his own locker room.

"How's your shoulder Athena?" I asked.

"Just fine. Doesn't hurt that much at all." Athena replied.

"Good job in your match by the way." Devon said.

"Thank you." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the X Division match Ellie went to get ready. Clare had resumed her position by Chase. I smiled at my cousin. I wasn't looking forward to commentating though I wasn't really commentating. I also wasn't looking forward to Kurt and Tommy's match. Athena would be on edge during the entire thing. None of this would end well. I was impressed with how Jesse Sorensen was doing until of course Kid Kash pulled off a cheaty victory. I looked up when Ellie walked over. Her brown hair that normally settled easily to about her mid back was curled. Her brown eyes were outlined perfectly. She was in a pair of black tights and a white tank top with a navy blue tank top over it.

"Good luck out there." I said.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on Clare for me." Ellie said as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking toward the ring when I bumped into someone. I took a step back and a blush lit my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I going." I said.

"I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Jesse Sorensen." He said.

"I'm new. Ellen Leigh. I've got a match." I said.

"Well good luck Ellen." Jesse said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I started to walk away. I turned around.

"By the way I think it was brave of you to stand up to Kid Kash." I said. Jesse smiled and I continued toward the ring.

I looked at the music guy.

"Which one do you want to play?" He asked.

"My Life." I said. He nodded his head and I stepped out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"Introducing first from Washington DC by way of Gilbert, Arizona Ellie Sawyer." Christy said. I'm sure that Athena, Colton, Jamie, and Randy's jaw would be on the floor. I got into the ring and waited for Madison to come out. My music was cut off and replaced by "Killa Queen".

"Her opponent from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne." Christy said. I couldn't help but grit my teeth. She was wearing her blue cameo ring gear with the Air Force logo on it. That brought back painful memories for me but I shook it off. Sure I was relatively unknown but Jesse, Colton, Athena, and Devon had spent time training with me.

I watched as she got into the ring and the match started. If she yelled at me I would kick her sorry butt from here all the way back home. I wasn't afraid about taking it to her. I wasn't surprised when she grabbed my hair and yanked down until I was on my back. My back gave a small arch as I brought one leg up and used it to kick her in the head. She let go of my hair and I rolled over. I continued to take it to her. I got her where I was winning most of the time. I needed to get back.

I kicked her in the stomach doubling her over. I then picked her up and nailed her with a double underhook suplex.

"That was what Ellie calls Beautiful People." Phoenix said from her spot at the announce table. I covered Madison and picked up the victory.

"The winner of the match Ellie Sawyer." Christy said. My music played and I slid out of the ring. I walked back up the ring. I hadn't expected to win my first match. I now knew how my family felt. It was a rush. I was walking back toward the Sawyer locker room when Jesse Sorensen walked toward me.

"I thought your last name was Leigh?" Jesse asked

"It is. I just feel closer to the Sawyers. Their my family." I replied.

"That explains it. By the way congratulations on the win." Jesse said.

"Thanks. I've got to get back. I need to make sure my girl is okay." I said.

"You've got a daughter?" Jesse asked.

"Long story short I thought I was in love with her daddy but he left me high and dry. He is in the Air Force." I replied.

"What's her name?" Jesse asked.

"Clare Ellen Leigh." I replied.

"Pretty name. I should let you get going." Jesse said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing you around." I said as I walked away and continued toward the locker room. I walked in and Clare wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Congratulations mamma." Clare said.

"Thank you." I said as I picked her up.

"Sawyer? Ellie Sawyer? Your mother must be having a fit." Devon said with a smile.

"Probably but I don't like being a Leigh. I was a Sawyer." I said.

"Dev, we've got to go out." Matt said. Devon nodded her head and stood.

"We've got Clare you go get changed." Athena said. I nodded my head and set her down. I then went to go get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was content just to stand behind Matt like I've been doing since he got hurt. When I walked out though I froze. They had gotten me a chair and a headset. I looked over at Matt. This had his name written all over it. I took the seat next to Taz and pulled on my headset.

"This isn't my usual thing but I can try." I said.

"It's nice to have you on commentary Devon. I've got a question Ellie Sawyer another sister?" Taz asked.

"No. Ellie is my cousin." I answered.

"Ah." Mike said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could read Devon's posture. She knew I had set it up. I was just trying to help her out. No need to have her standing behind me for the rest of my time out. I wasn't surprised with how easily she was taking it though. I focused on the match.

"What RVD needs is that he doesn't need Jerry showing up again." Devon said. I couldn't help but agree with her. I was impressed with how she was handling it. I was impressed when Rob picked up the ten points with a submission. I shook my head when Joe came out and started attacking Pope.

"Lord. Something isn't going to end well." Devon muttered. I was impressed when Devon came out and sort of chased Joe away. I nodded to Mike and Taz before I pulled off my headset. Devon followed after me and we went to the back.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I don't think Joe is done yet." Devon whispered.

"It'll be okay." I said as I wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We walked into the locker room to see Robbie E talking to Rob Terry. Iris was next to Rob.

"That kid is going to get hurt." I said. We then watched Angelina get attacked by Mexican America only for Winter to fly off the handle. I felt like Scott was a bit crazy on his own. Sting and Serena came out when Hogan and Ric asked them to.

"Steve does a really good gay voice." Athena said when it came to it.

"Yes he does. I'm a little afraid." Colton said. It broke down and Ric took control. Hogan wasn't exactly happy about that. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"What is left on the card?" Devon asked.

"The Fortune versus Immortal Bound for Glory match and Tommy's match." Athena said.

"You memorize it?" I asked.

"Yes. It lets me know exactly when I need to put on my valet face." Athena said.

"You have a valet face?" I asked. Athena stuck her tongue out at me. I watched as Allen got into the ring with Mikaela. She had Natalie with her. When Allen agreed to the match I could almost read the concern on her face.

"She doesn't like that." I said.

"I don't think any wife in her right mind would." Athena said. I watched as Mikaela actually left Allen. She went to go stand by the announce table. When Brianna and Celeste came out with Bobby and James they did the same thing. They did a great job of separating A.J. from Bobby and James after a bit. I shook my head when Ray picked up the victory. I hadn't expected to see Ken so soon again. He seemed to be in a very bad mood at Gunner. That would need stitches probably. I shook my head and looked over at Athena and Tommy who had stood.

"Have fun out there." I said.

"Oodles. This isn't going to end well." Athena muttered as she stood.

"Way to be positive." Colton said.

"Shut up. I've got a bad feeling." Athena said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena was normally so positive. Then again she had plenty of reasons. I was going against Kurt Angle. I knew she was confident in what I could do though. She just worried more than necessary. Well she'd said it last week I did the same thing with her. We walked out to the ring. She wouldn't let any of her worries show. We got into the ring and waited for Kurt. Kurt's music came on and out he came.

"You've got this." Athena whispered. I nodded my head in agreement. Athena knew to keep her head level.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a non title bout. This is your Impact Wrestling Main Event of the evening. When the bell rings the man in charge TNA official Mr. Brian Hebner." JB said.

"And now introducing the combatants first of all standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 270 lbs and comes to us from Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer he is the Undefeated Crimson." JB said. He then went to introduce Kurt. Athena gave me another quick kiss before she got out of the ring.

The match started. I had a slight edge and Kurt was being cautious. I actually had Kurt on the ropes figuratively. I continued with the momentum. It wasn't often you saw Kurt on the ropes. He fired me into the corner and got me in my right knee with a shoulder block. Athena was being very quiet. It was different for her. From there Kurt had most of the control. He was making sure I stayed on the mat. He'd actually locked me into a submission until I started getting out of it. He kept good control of my head though. It was not going well. I managed to finally throw Kurt off. I could hear Athena clapping to get me back up. I managed to nail Kurt with a suplex and a pin but he kicked out. He in turn nailed me with a suplex of his own. When he turned his back I nailed him with a spear and almost got the victory. He got me down and locked in the Ankle Lock. He then dropped down and put the grapevine on. It hurt but I managed to roll over to my back and after kicking him repeatedly he let go. He went to land his Angle Slam on me but I reversed it into my Red Sky. I was going for a pin until Joe got in and broke it off.

Oh lord. Athena had been right. I hate when she was right. I was laying in the corner. I started to get up to see Kurt give him the okay. He went right for my right knee. I battled down and managed to get him out of the ring. Athena got into the ring. She rested a hand on my back. She looked between the two of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sure my heart was bounding a mile a minute. I was terrified. I just hoped Tommy would think this through. What am I talking about no he wouldn't. We had gotten out of the ring and were in the back. He was in a very bad mood. When Joe came out I had a bad flashback to the bar fight. I had moved to stop him but he had shoved me into the metal steps. I was holding my head when he hurt Tommy. I hate when I'm right. Kevin came over.

"Take care of him. Him first. I'll be fine." I hissed. Kevin knew better then to argue with me. He was over looking at Tommy.

"Athena! Are you okay?" Devon asked as she slid over.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm not the important one here." I cried as I pushed my sister away. I reached up and grabbed the stairs. Using the stairs I pulled myself up. One look at Kevin and the other guys had a cry lodged into my throat.

"Athena you're being stubborn." Colton said as he walked over. I leveled him with a glare.

"Thena I'll watch Chase and Aphrodite for you." Andreakos said as he walked over. I started to nod my head but it hurt. Kevin walked over.

"I will not leave you alone until you let me check out your head. Joe pushed you pretty hard." Kevin said. I let him check out the back of my head. He also shined that damn light in my eyes.

"Well you don't have a concussion. You hit the corner of the stairs though." Kevin said as he held up fingertips with a slight hint of blood on them.

"I'm going to the hospital anyway I'll have them stitch it up." I said.

"Good." Kevin said. I looked over at Colton.

"Just enjoy your dinner with Jamie tonight. I'll call you guys when I know more." I said as I followed after the rest of the medics into the ambulance. If there was one bright side I wasn't in tears yet. This was not how I wanted the week to end. Hopefully by next week better news would be coming our way. I absently answered questions that were asked. I had also hooked Tommy's left hand in both of mine.

"Why does this always happen?" I asked.

"We're accident prone." He replied. I shook my head.


	29. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?

_**Author's Note: Athena sticks her foot in her mouth hypothetically, Athena also goes toe to toe with one Austin Aries, tries to keep her sister from killing Matt with Mickie's help, and be Mickie's valet. Devon just tries to not crack under the pressure of being on commentary and trying not to kill Matt for being stupid. Velvet stands by impressed with the girls. Ellie grapples with life and being a valet. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 1**__**st**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I loved my brother. I mean honestly after the time we had we needed that little bit of good going in our lives. I loved the idea of Jamie becoming one of the family. I actually hated being here. I would much prefer to be at home but I was told under penalty of being fired that I should show up. So Tommy was at home with Aphrodite and Chase for company. Ellie was here again with Clare. I could almost tell that Ellie was going to have issues once school started.

"You still live in DC?" I asked.

"No. I'm actually rooming with Alex until I find a place." Ellie replied.

"Dad's got some room in the house and he won't mind watching our Clare-Bear will he?" I asked as I picked my cousin up. Clare had black hair and blue eyes. She had gotten most of that from her daddy but her face was entirely her mom's.

"I'll give him a call." Ellie said. I smiled before kissing Clare on her nose. I still had the claw marks on my left shoulder though they were just merely scabs now. I had five stitches in the back of my head from Joe. It wasn't exactly my day last week. To say it simply. Joe had done a number on me which hadn't concerned me.

"I still can't believe it." I said as I looked over at Jamie and Colton.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Well I figured Colton would take like two years to decide he wanted to marry her before asking. He's like that but he surpassed even my expectations for him and for that I tip my imaginary hat to him." I said with a smile.

"Keep it up Anastasia I can still beat you up." Colton said with his own smile.

"No violence. We've had enough of that recently." Devon said. I looked over at my sister. She was right. It was getting closer to when Chloe had died and it was still a tender subject. Well that and she was talking about Tommy's various attacks. I was ignoring whatever it was that Kurt and Hulk were saying. It wasn't the most important thing to me. I was dressed and ready to be called into the ring. I didn't have a match but all of the knockouts had been told we'd be in the ring at the same time. That was a scary thought because I can't count how many Knockouts we have on both hands.

I was in a simple pair of dark blue jeans that were slung low on my hips and a white button up I had tied under my bust with a few buttons open.

"So what is everyone doing besides the Knockout thing?" Jamie asked.

"I've got the announce table with Matt." Devon replied.

"I've got the valet for Mickie's match covered." I answered.

"I'm going to be a valet with Demi Kendrick." Ellie whispered.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked as I set Clare down.

"Why would you think that?" Ellie asked.

"Well who are you partial to valeting with?" Devon asked.

"Does it matter?" Ellie asked.

"No. We're just curious. We're gonna be family soon anyway." Jamie said.

"Speaking of Dev, we've got to head out." Matt said.

"I better not have a spot next to you this time." Devon said as she left. I smiled at my sister as I sat down. I felt my phone vibrate before it played a short blurb of "Living in a Dream" by Finger Eleven. That was my text message sound. I pulled my HTC Inspire from my pocket. I smiled. It was from Tommy.

I had told him that Jamie and Colton were going to get married.

"Tommy says congrats. He also says he'll spring for dinner next time we want to get together." I said.

"I think we do need to go to dinner soon. Just celebrating like we normally do." Jamie said.

"Well let me know a date and I'll tell Tommy to save his money." I said with a smile before we turned our attention back to the screen. Devon was indeed sitting next to Matt and she wasn't very happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to strangle my boyfriend right now. I was once again sitting next to him with my own headset. It was messing up my hair too. I had curled it too. I was dressed in a skirt that brushed my thighs in navy blue and a sapphire blue blouse. I wasn't wearing heels. There really is no need to tower over the rest of the Knockouts when I already do in flats. I would leave the heels to my sister, Jamie, and Ellie.

I smiled at Taz as I sat next to him.

"Nice to see you on commentary again Devon." Taz said.

"It's still weird. I'm so used to standing behind Matt." I said.

"How is your sister? She took a hard hit on the head last Thursday." Mike asked.

"My sister isn't really concerned about herself. Her head took five stitches to close back up. Yet that wasn't what she was concerned about." I said with a shrug.

"Why is it that your sister always seems more concerned about everyone else?" Taz asked.

"It's just who Athena is. She isn't really concerned about herself. So hint why she got involved with Velvet's feud with ODB and Jackie and stood around by Tommy." I replied. Taz nodded his head and we called the match. Well until Joe came out because Matt left the table to head him off. That was not ending well. My hands were luckily under the table and were clenched. When Joe kicked Matt below the belt I stood.

"I'm sorry to leave you guys high and dry but I've got to go check on Matt." I said as I pulled my headset off and made my way down the ramp.

"See this is why we don't get involved with Joe." I said. He had a moment to level me with glare before I helped him to the back.

"Do you know what Athena would say?" I asked.

"Don't start." Matt said. I shook my head as we walked back into the locker room.

"Tommy said he'd pick up dinner next time we went out." Athena said.

"Wow that wasn't what I expected you to say." I said.

"I'm gonna be nice. No need to get Matt mad at me." Athena said. Matt shook his head as we settled down. Our Knockout thing was after the match. I shook my head when Jerry caused RVD to lose the match. Jamie, Athena, Ellie, and I left the boys to go stand with the rest of the Knockouts. I was wearing my belt around my waist while Athena had hers over her left shoulder. We walked out with the rest of the Knockouts. We were standing in the ring but Eric's music didn't come on. Fortune's did. I looked around and realized that Brianna, Celeste, Mikaela, and Selena weren't standing with us.

Athena let out a whistle when they stepped out. There were all in dresses. Selena and Mikaela's dresses were black with slight accents of gold while Brianna and Celeste's were gold with accents of black. Mikaela's was strapless and stopped at her upper thighs, Selena's stopped at her knees and an off the shoulder strap, Brianna's reached her upper shin with both straps, and Celeste's stopped at the middle of her thighs and both shoulder straps were off her shoulders. They got into the ring and stood next to us. I noticed that Celeste and Mikaela stood in front of Selena and Brianna.

Eric and Traci then came out. Athena and I were standing on Velvet's other side. Ellie was trying to look invisible. Eric was peppering his compliments with insults. Gah if he wasn't the boss I'd clock his butt some days. I just wanted Eric to get to the effing point of why we were out here. I looked over at Brooke Jarrett and saw she had the same expression on her face. When Eric dropped the bomb that Karen Jarrett was the VP I looked over at my sister.

"Holy crap." I said.

"We're so effing screwed." Athena said.

"I'm screwed." Selena said from behind us.

"Shit." Was all Mikaela had to say.

"I'm with you on that." Brianna said. I saw the look on my sister's face as she said we had a long way to go. Athena was getting more pissed off by every comment Karen was making about us. I saw Athena dip out of line and ask for a mike from Val. She held it behind her back as she waited. Jackie and ODB getting contracts wasn't that bad. So long as they didn't screw with us. She then made Traci her assistant. Karen so wasn't making any friends fast with her comments. When she started talking down to Brooke Tessmacher that was the final straw for Athena. I knew Athena didn't like Brooke Tessmacher but she was going to stand up for the rest of the Knockouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed off. I waited until she finished her comment about her pole before I spoke up.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jarrett ma'am may I please say something?" Athena asked.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I didn't work on a pole before this." Athena said.

"Your point?" Karen asked.

"I was a model. I may have taken pictures for Victoria Secret but it was decent work. So you think you can threaten my job you've got another thing coming. Simply because if you haven't seen me lately I've been known to fight out my problems." I said.

"So you threaten any of us I will go above your pretty little head straight to Phoenix. I know how much you hate Phoenix lately." I said as I dropped my mike. We were allowed to leave the ring. I gave Mickie a look before I left. We were walking into the back when I ran into Austin Aries.

"Can you look where you're going whore?" Austin asked.

"Excuse me? Do you want to repeat yourself?" I asked.

"I told you to watch yourself. Unless of course you're throwing yourself at me." Austin said.

"Only in your dreams will I ever be attracted to you. You make me sick." I said.

"I do?" Austin asked as he looked me up and down.

"Yes. You're an asshole. You're also sick and narcissistic. I'm going to tell you once and you better listen good if you want to keep you little package intact. You touch my cousin in a way she doesn't like and I will end you." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." Austin said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. Until he smacked me on the butt. I whirled around murder in my eyes but Devon pulled me away.

"Don't. Let Brian and Jesse do it." Devon said. When Brian, Demi, Ellie, and Jesse walked by I stopped them.

"Please give Austin hell for me. He just smacked me on the butt." I said.

"I've got it covered." Brian said. I nodded my head before I walked out. Devon and I walked into the locker room and I furiously sat down in my chair.

"She isn't allowed without an escort." Devon said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"She almost got into a brawl with Austin Aries. Especially after he smacker her on her butt." Devon answered.

"Oh man. I'm glad Tommy isn't here." Colton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve and I were standing together. I was just hoping that Uncle Randy won't mind watching Clare for me during the school year. I was keeping a close eye on where the action was in comparison to me.

"Why does no one like Austin?" I asked.

"He's gotten touchy feely with myself and Brookelyn Gregory. Well I guess add Athena to that list. He doesn't understand personal space." Eve answered.

"Oh." I said. I looked over at the match as it continued. I was impressed when they picked up the victory. I slid into the ring and out of the corner of my eye I saw Eve give Brian a kiss. Off of reflex I wrapped my arms around Jesse's neck and gave him a kiss. I pulled back. My face probably matched my shirt. My shirt was light pink. I could hear Eve chuckling. My stepfather and mother would be horrified. My stepfather didn't approve of anything I did. He thought I should be a house wife. Over my dead body. I started to get out of the ring when Jesse grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

I started to question why until he gave me another kiss. I pulled away and had a second of confusion before I left the ring. I needed to get back to the locker room. Athena wouldn't let me live that down. I walked into the locker room to see Athena with a raised eyebrow.

"My phone hasn't gone has it?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for mine too. I just told Tommy over text about Austin's escapades." Athena replied.

"Well you don't have time to wait for him. Your match with Mickie is on now." Jamie said.

"Watch my phone. It'll either play "Ignition" by TobyMac or "Laid" by New Medicine." Athena said as she stood.

"Which is which?" Matt asked.

"Ignition is the Tampa house phone and Laid is Tommy's cell." Athena said before she left.

"Does she ever slow down?" I asked.

"Her. No. It's why she gets in so much trouble." Matt said with a smile.

"If Athena heard you she'd be kicking your butt." Colton said with a smile.

"Yeah well she won't. She's afraid to give me a hug." Matt said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled at Mickie as I stood outside of the Knockout locker room.

"You ready?" I asked with a nod at the title belt on her shoulder.

"You ready to go up against Angelina?" Mickie asked.

"I'm more than ready." I said with a small bow.

"You're too used to fighting Angelina aren't you?" Mickie asked.

"It's become sort of second nature." I replied with a shrug.

"How's your head?" Mickie asked.

"It's fine. Just took five stitches. I didn't really feel it until the morning after because I was so focused on Tommy." I admitted.

"You know something Athena?" Mickie asked.

"What?" I asked. We were on the way to the ring so I hadn't even noticed Aries walk by until he not smacked me on the butt again but actually stole a kiss.

"What the hell?" I asked as he walked away.

"You're the one dressed like a hooker." He replied with a shrug as he continued on. I gritted my teeth before Mickie brought me back.

"As I was saying before Aries distracted you. I was saying you need a hat. Like one of those berets or something like that." Mickie said. I nodded my head. I had also recently gone to my hair dresser in Sterling Heights. She had done a fabulous job of putting the blonde strawberry blend, burgundy, and bright copper clip ins I had into my hair. They streaked through my auburn hair. Mickie's music played first.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall is for the Knockouts Championships." Christy said.

"The champion from Richmond, Virginia being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Mickie James." Christy said as we got into the ring. Winter's music played and the two of them walked out. I knew without a doubt that I would take a bullet for Mickie if I had too. I raised an eyebrow at how Angelina got into the ring as I stood by Mickie. I got out of the ring and dropped to the floor.

I had a good feeling about this match. I had a feeling that Mickie would retain her title. I had gotten to hold Mickie's title and it was over my shoulder. Mickie was taking it to Winter. She was dominating the match. I was keeping an eye on Angelina as well. I wasn't afraid to get into a brawl. I've been in plenty of them. This time I was wearing a pair of sneakers.

"Come on Mickie." I called. I made a very good cheerleader. I was learning that lately. When Angelina started toward Mickie I head toward Angelina but Mickie got her off. When Angelina kept it up I slid over to Angelina. Angelina had taken the belt from me and tried tossing it to Winter but Earl got it and threw Angelina out. I was left but Winter was in control. That had me worried so I started clapping hoping to get the fans into it.

Winter continued on until Mickie started battling back. Mickie went into a single legged Boston crab.

"Way to go Mickie. Come on." I said. Mickie was turning the momentum back in her favor. Winter tried a few shorts but both of them took themselves out. Mickie got up first and managed to reverse Winter's move into a bunch of pinning predicaments until Mickie nailed her with the jumping DDT. Winter put her leg on the bottom rope. I held my breath when Winter took Mickie down. Luckily Mickie kicked out. Earl was freaking on the ball today when he took Winter's glove from her. Mickie then nailed Winter with the Chick Kick and Mickie picked up the victory.

"Your winner and still Knockout champion Mickie James." Christy said. I slid into the ring and raised her arm.

"Way to go." I said.

"Thanks for being out here." Mickie said. I nodded my and we headed to the back. I don't know why but I stopped her so we could watch some of the action from the monitor. That turned out to be the right idea because Matt had walked past and was headed to the ring. When he started calling out Joe I held my breath.

"Help me stop my sister?" I asked. Mickie nodded her head and before I saw Joe I saw my sister try to streak past me. I hooked an arm around her waist. Mickie did the same thing.

"Just watch." I said as I turned her to the monitor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn't my brightest idea. Hell I expected Devon to hit the ring before Joe did. When Joe came out and Devon still wasn't here I ignored it. I was just hoping that Devon would come down during my fight because that would throw me off. Devon had that effect on me. I'm sure Tommy and Colton were the same way with Athena and Jamie. I saw Jackson walk down the side of the ring until Joe threw him into the guardrail. Poor Jackson. Joe and I were just brawling it out. It was at points that he had me and I had him. Wasn't my brightest idea because it hurt my peck.

Devon was gonna kick butt when she got a hold of me. I was actually dominating Joe until he left the ring. He pulled me out but I was still taking it to him. I threw him headfirst into the guardrail. Jackson was back up trying to get some control. I turned ready to go at Joe until he pushed Jackson into me. I literally threw the kid out of the way. Joe then low blowed me again and then started after me with a chair.

Yup dumb idea. Devon was going to kill me. I had started pulling myself up using the ring post and he clocked me with the chair. Earl, Jackson, Brian, Lynn, Aruiele, Tracy, and Devon all hit the ring then. Jackson, Earl, Tracy, Lynn, and Auriele were in front while Brian almost threw himself over me with Devon almost mirroring him. Devon looked at me.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Devon said. Devon never swore.

"You never swear." Brian said.

"I think I'm allowed to swear." Devon hissed.

"Give her a break. Brian you'd be in the same mood if it was me." Lynn said. We all headed to the back.

"I thought Tommy was out of his mind. You just took the cake there buddy." Devon said.

"I care." I said.

"Oh don't you start. You're in trouble right now. I would have been down there earlier but Athena and Mickie stopped me." Devon said.

"Remind me to thank them." I said.

"Don't start." Devon muttered.

"You got this from here?" Brian asked.

"Yes. You okay Garrett?" Devon asked.

"I'll be fine. Once Kevin looks at me." Garrett said.

"We'll head that way together." Devon said as the three of us headed toward Kevin's office. His door was already open.

"So who should I look at first?" Kevin asked.

"Whoever you want." I said.

"You watched the carnage you decide who took it worse." Devon said.

"I'll look at Garrett first. You were thrown everywhere." Kevin said.

"I'm too light." Garrett muttered.

"No, we're just all adrenalin filled." I said.

"You're in the doghouse not another word." Devon said.

"You're a bit pissy is it that time of the month?" Kevin asked as he looked up his examination of Garrett.

"Don't even joke about that." Devon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still excited to be engaged to Colton. He was good for me. I looked over at Athena as she sat down in her chair. She had the pissed off air about her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Before or after Matt needed refs to protect him?" Athena asked.

"Before." I replied.

"Aries got in touch with me again." Athena said.

"How?" Colton asked.

"Let's see he smacked me on the butt again and then he kissed me." Athena said.

"Tommy called. It was his cell. I told him you'd call him back." Ellie said.

"I'll go do that. He's probably in a bad mood." Athena said as she stood and took her phone to go make her phone call.

"What else is going to happen this week?" I asked.

"Hey just think it's almost over." Ellie said with a smile. I nodded my head and we watched A.J. and Daniels' match. Mikaela was still in her dress and had Mercy with her this time around.

"It is amazing that she can do that." Ellie said.

"Yes Mikaela is amazing. She's been in street fights and stood up to guys she probably shouldn't. Out of all of the Fortune wives she's the one who gets in the most trouble. Well maybe Selena but she's been good for six months." I said.

"Selena was the blonde in the black dress right?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. Selena is married to Frankie aka Kazarian. She's six months pregnant so she hangs out in the back staying out of the way." I replied.

"Okay. Thanks. I don't like being so new still." Ellie said.

"No problem. I'm here to help. The girls are too normally when they aren't dealing with other things." I said. I looked up when Devon and Matt walked back in.

"She swore." Matt said.

"I would expect so." I said.

"What she say?" Colton asked.

"She called me a stupid SOB…well she said the whole thing but I don't feel like insulting myself twice. Where did Athena get too?" Matt asked.

"On the phone with Tommy." Ellie answered.

"Devon Chloe Sawyer-" Colton started but Devon cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. It hasn't been a great day for me." Devon said as she sank into her chair. We watched A.J. and Daniels' match in silence. When Chris refused to shake A.J.'s hand I let out a slight gasp.

"That isn't good." I said.

"What exactly happened there?" Ellie asked.

"He fell off of the ropes himself." Colton replied. Athena walked back in and sank into a chair.

"So how mad is he?" Devon asked.

"So mad he sort of yelled again which had Aphrodite and Chase hiding behind something. He now has to track the two down. Who one in Allen's match?" Athena asked.

"Daniels. Kurt and Sting's match is next." I said. Athena nodded her head.

"By the way Athena I want to congratulate you on standing up to Karen. That was a pretty impressive little speech. You modeled for Victoria Secret?" I asked.

"Yes. I was okay at it." Athena replied with a shrug and a smile. We watched Kurt and Sting's match. Kurt ended up winning the match even though he shouldn't because Hogan had Gunner pull the distraction. Sting started attacking Kurt first and was left in the ring with Hogan. Serena had stepped into the ring just as an insurance policy. Sting was then attacked by Ray. Gunner, Gunner, and Jarrett started attacking him. Serena was getting involved along with Ken who had just come out. Serena and Ken each had a bat which helped them clear house faster. Serena wasn't sure about Ken you could see that the way she looked at him as she went to stand by Sting.

"See you guys next week." I said as I stood.

"Right you are boss." Athena said as she stood.

"You have Tommy here next week?" Ellie asked.

"Nope. He's staying home again. Hopefully this time Aries won't get all touchy with me." Athena replied.

"Come on. I think Matt and Devon need to talk it out." Colton said.

"Don't forget to call dad." I said to Ellie. It felt different calling Randy dad but he had told me to do it.

"How's it feel?" Athena asked as she shouldered her bag.

"It feels different. Not entirely bad though." I answered. Athena laughed before she waved at us and left the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pulling my keys out of my purse when I saw someone leaned up against my rental.

"Get off my car." I said as I walked over.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Austin asked.

"It is when you're on the top of Tommy's list." I replied with a smile.

"What list is that?" Austin asked.

"The to kill list. Joe is on it too." I answered as I stuck my key in the lock. Austin laughed before he patted me on the back.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said as he walked away.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"You say my name?" Ken asked as he walked over to his car with Yasmine.

"Not you. Austin." I replied as I opened my door.

"What he do to you?" Yasmine asked.

"Let's see. He called me a whore, smacked me on the butt twice, kissed me once, and called me a hooker." I answered.

"Rough night?" Ken asked.

"Last week was rougher. I mean honestly I've got five stitches in my head from last week." I answered.

"Hey Athena I'll text you later and we can you know have a day." Yasmine said.

"I'd like that." I said.

"See you next week Sawyer." Ken said.

"See you next week to Kenny. Have fun Yaz. I've got to get home to Tommy." I said as I slid into my car and pulled out. I had my moments with Ken. He and I got along semi-okay. He liked to call me Sawyer and I called him Kenny. I was just excited to get home. I wanted to see Tommy again. I was in so much trouble.

I liked this rental. Its radio hooked up to my I-Pod so I turned on the radio and the first song that came on was "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" by Blake Shelton.

"My oh my, you're so good-looking

Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends

But I've not tasted all your cooking

Who are you when I'm not looking?" I sang the beginning and then decided that Blake did it better then I did. Besides this was sort of a song for Tommy about me.


	30. Take A Bullet and Do It Again

_**Author's Note: Athena takes Mickie's advice to heart and gets a hat. Athena also brings Aphrodite to the show with her. Athena repays a favor to Magnus and valets for the British Invasion. Athena also valets with Colton and Devon and takes a bullet for Mickie. Devon worries about her sister and boyfriend. No Ellie POV because it's Clare's second day of school. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday September**____**8**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had taken Mickie's advice to heart. I had gone out and gotten a few hats. I was wearing a black beret with my brown hair curled. The new highlights still looked as if they were brand new. My clothes were an attempt to match the people I was going to be a valet for today. I was wearing a red blouse with a pair of dark blue slacks. I was also in a pair of stiletto heels. I had Aphrodite on my lap. For some reason this past week Aphrodite and Chase hadn't gotten along. I took Aphrodite with me because it was hopefully easier for Tommy.

I was absently listening to Ken talking. Ken had Yasmine by his side which wasn't unusual. Sting and Serena came out and Sting said they'd be the special guest enforcers for Ken's title match against Kurt. I stood making sure to set Aphrodite down.

"I'll be back I've got to go be the British Invasion's valet." I said.

"We've got everything covered. Aren't you valeting with me too?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be out there two times tonight." I replied as I walked out and went toward gorilla. I was standing there when Nick and Doug walked over.

"Evening Femme Fatale how are you?" Nick asked as he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Already better than last week. Hopefully Austin isn't a complete ass today." I replied with a smile. I was still missing Tommy but I was just trying to look on the bright side.

"Come on you two lets go out." Doug said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"First from the United Kingdom being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the team of Magnus and Douglas Williams the British Invasion." Christy said. I wasn't sure how people were feeling about me walking with them but I shrugged it off as I slid into place on the floor in the front of the ring.

"Their opponents the team of Devon and the Pope D'Angelo Dinero." Christy said. I stood there as the match started. I was doing what I did best and that was cheer. It was different to be doing this with a different team and I could hear Taz behind me.

"Is Athena switching sides on us?" Taz asked. I most certainly wasn't but they didn't know that. I stood there hoping the two of them would pick up the win but I wasn't entirely sure if they would.

I held my breath as it went down south really fast. I watched as Pope took Nick out to the floor and Devon hit a move on Douglas to pick up the win. I slid to the floor where Nick was.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be better later." Nick answered. I walked with Nick and Doug to the back. I turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help." I said.

"No problem. I'm sure we wouldn't mind you for a valet at another time." Doug said.

"Just let me know. All I have to do is defend my title at some point. Tommy's still out so I'm basically a glorified valet." I said. Nick laughed and I parted ways with them. I was walking back into my locker room when Devon pointed to the screen.

"Phoenix is talking." Devon said.

"That's never good." I said. We listened as she not only revealed her assistant Karson Michaels but that Star and Brooke Jarrett along with Karson Michaels herself were co-heads of the Knockout Division with Karen. I was looking at Karson. She had brown hair that fell two inches below her shoulder blades and was a light 5'7''.

"I wonder if she's related to Shawn." I mused.

"I think she's Shawn's younger sister. I've heard that anyway." Jamie said. I nodded my head.

"I wonder how pissy Karen is now." Devon said. I laughed as I stood and went to get something to change into. My valet gear for Mickie and Jamie's match would be a pair of jean daisy dukes and a hot pink cropped top. It would show off the Claddagh belly button ring. I grabbed my clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

They had the TV turned up loud enough that I could hear it from the bathroom. By the sounds of it Bobby, James, Ray, and Gunner were all in the ring. I couldn't help but wonder if Celeste and Brianna were out there with him. I figured that Bobby wouldn't be crazy enough to take Brianna to the ring. I walked out and sat in the chair. My hair was curled with the beret still settled on my head. I crossed my legs in my chair to watch. I had been right James and Bobby had gone out on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked how easy my sister had settled into a different role. She had been Nick and Doug's valet earlier and now she was ready to be Mickie and Jamie's valet with Colton and I. I smiled at the thought. Athena also picked up Aphrodite. It was different to see her with her little cat.

We watched as Robbie E walked out with Tori in his match against Eric Young.

"I take it Pam got her wish." Jamie said.

"Yeah. She was so excited about it." Athena answered.

"Mickie's coming in here right to talk with me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I told her to swing by." Athena replied.

"Of course you did." I said with a smile as we watched the match. I saw at how easy Tori was doing her job. She was really good at being a valet but she was a better wrestler. I was sure my jaw was on the floor when Rob Terry hit the ring and attacked Eric Young. I saw Iris Terry following carefully after him.

"I suspect a possible alliance there." I said.

"You'd be right sis." Athena said as she stood. She was cradling Aphrodite in her arms when Mickie walked in with a knock. Mickie had her little dog with her too.

"Hey Athena looking very nice." Mickie said.

"I try. I'm going to need to start looking the part." Athena said as she stood on Mickie's right side. Jamie would stand on her left while Colton, Matt, and I would stay out of the way. Mickie put her belt on the chair as we settled down to wait for the camera guy.

When the camera guy came in Velvet and Mickie started talking. When Karen came in and started dissing our locker room I felt my heckles rise. I was pissed. I listened as she looked closely at Mickie's dog and Aphrodite. When she made the comment about three dogs already in the room I knew Athena was tense and ready to pounce but she was keeping quiet.

I was so proud of my sister for keeping her calm. When Karen left I watched as Athena finally released a breath.

"Why do I have to put up with this at work?" Athena asked.

"It'll be okay. Karson, Brookelyn, and Madison now have our backs." Mickie said.

"Speaking of Karson is she related to Shawn?" I asked.

"Yes she's Shawn's younger sister and last I heard she was dating the rapper Pitbull." Mickie answered.

"How do you know so much?" Colton asked as he stood and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist.

"I talk to Phoenix. She helps me keep tabs on what John is doing." Mickie said.

"Ah. How is John?" Athena asked.

"He's John." Mickie said with a smile. I laughed at that. I looked over at my sister who was setting Aphrodite into Matt's lap.

"Where is your cousin?" Mickie asked.

"Ellie's over in Sterling Heights. It's Clare's second day of kindergarten." I answered.

"Ah." Mickie said.

"You want to stay here and watch Ken and Kurt's match?" Colton asked.

"Nah I need to get back to my locker room to get finish getting ready." Mickie replied. I nodded my head as we all settled down to watch the match.

"Why do I get the cat again?" Matt asked.

"Cause you're going to be the only one in the room." Athena replied.

"Makes me almost miss Tommy." Matt said. Athena stuck her tongue out at Matt as we watched.

"Okay kiddies be nice." Jamie said. I thought it was funny that the two could be corralled that easily. I watched almost in shock as Ken picked up the win by interference. Immortal was attacking both Ken and Sting. I looked to see Yasmine and Serena staying over in a corner out of the way. Wait Yasmine was holding Serena back. I could see the tears watering in Yasmine's brown eyes as they zoomed in on the girls.

"Oh dear. I hope she'll be okay." Athena said.

"Yasmine'll be fine." Colton said. We watched as they left. Colton, Jamie, Athena, and I stood. This was going to be an interesting match. We all walked to gorilla where Mickie was waiting for us. We got the okay to walk out and we did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea how I was going to handle this. I mean I felt a pull for both Mickie and Velvet. I was standing there during the match. I was clapping my hands and getting the crowd into it. It was one of those back and forth matches where my girls were winning and they were losing.

Colton was tense because they were beating up on Velvet. I looked down to his left hand and saw the simple gold band that was his engagement ring. Velvet had a very pretty ring but she wasn't wearing it in the ring for the same reason Mickie didn't wear hers.

It was toward the end of the match and Angelina and Velvet had Earl's attention. I had a bad feeling and I slid into the ring and pushed Mickie out of the way allowing Winter to nail me with the blood spit. Off of a reflex I nail Winter with the spear and slide out of the ring. Mickie picks up the victory while I sit on the floor holding my face in my hands. I hear my sister sliding next to me.

"Athena are you okay?" Devon asked.

"Kevin. I need Kevin." I cried.

"Don't tell Tommy she said that." Colton said as he scooped me up and started taking me to the back. I hear Mickie, Velvet, and Devon following after us.

"Athena are you okay?" Mickie asked.

"I need Kevin." I cried again.

"Kevin'll fix it don't worry baby." Devon said.

"You don't make a good substitute for Tommy." I cried.

"Keep me posted right?" Mickie asked.

"We will. I'll have Athena call you later tonight." Jamie said as she walked away with Mickie. Devon, Colton, and I walked into Kevin's office.

"Kevin make it better." I whined.

"I never thought you'd utter that sentence to me." Kevin said as he picked up a washcloth soaked with water and started cleaning my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about my older sister. She wasn't one to whine and cry in pain. Not even when Joe shoved her into the steel steps. I nodded to Colton saying he could leave. I walked back with Athena.

"You were so free of injury last week. This week you chose to get injured again." Kevin said as he continued.

"I just had a bad feeling about the match so I jumped in the middle and took the shot for Mickie." Athena answered.

"You going to do that often?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Athena replied. I leaned against the wall to watch my sister. I could hear the conversation coming from Kevin's TV. Austin seemed to be in a bad mood. I turned so I could watch the screen. My jaw dropped when Brian came out in a suit. Eve was following after him with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on now?" Athena asked.

"Brian is in a suit." I answered as I watched.

"Never thought I'd ever see that." Athena said.

"Funny cause you're not." Kevin said as he switched for a different washcloth.

"You're sarcasm isn't necessary." Athena said.

"You're the one who took a blood spit. I wonder if Tommy has called your phone yet." Kevin mused.

"He probably has." I said. I continued to watch as Brian lost his mind. He then started attacking Austin until he retreated up the ramp.

"Well look at Austin go." I said.

"Can you people stop commenting on the word look and sight?" Athena asked as Kevin finished up.

"We're good. Just watch yourself on Sunday." Kevin said.

"When don't I watch myself?" Athena asked as she hopped off of the table and we walked back to our locker room. We walked in and saw that Matt had disappeared.

"Where is Matt?" I asked.

"He left but I don't know to where." Jamie said.

"Your phone went FYI. It played Laid." Colton said. I raised an eyebrow as Athena sat down in a chair and picked up her phone to call Tommy. I released a breath and watched the Four Corner match. I saw Joe come out and found where Matt got too.

"Why is he always the one in these brawls?" I asked.

"He's Matt." Jamie said. I turned to my sister when she let out a sharp curse.

"What?" Colton asked.

"Oh nothing except he isn't answering his phone or either house phone again." Athena replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wisest idea no. Was Devon going to hurt me? Yes. She'd have to catch me first. I walked back into the locker room and saw her raise an eyebrow before she turned back to the screen. I looked around for Athena but saw she was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Athena go?" I asked.

"She went to go talk to Mickie." Jamie answered. That would explain so much.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's hurting but she's tough. It helps if Tommy answers his phone." Colton replied.

"He's not answering the phones again?" I asked.

"Yup." Devon replied. We watched at how the match went and how Gunner picked up the win.

"Ray has got to be pissed." I said.

"Probably is but that isn't our problem." Jamie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was proud of both Athena and Devon. Athena had taken quiet the bullet but hadn't complained about it. I'm pretty sure she had just sent the world into shock over what she did. We watched as Jeff Hardy came out.

I listened as silence. Colton had taken my hand in his. It was still a little unreal that we had gotten engaged. I was back in street clothes so I was wearing my engagement ring. It was a simple platinum band with three diamonds. The bigger one in the middle shaped like a heart with two smaller circle ones on either side.

I turned my attention back to the screen as Jeff continued talking. I felt for him. I was ready to give him a second chance. I'm sure everyone else would agree with me. I looked at the rest of them.

"Who will take Aphrodite to Athena's car?" I asked.

"I'll run her by with her bag." Devon said as she stood up. Devon shouldered her sister's bag and put Aphrodite into her cat carrier and left the locker room.

"You are in so much trouble Matt." I said.

"I sort of realized that." Matt said.

"Just try not to get in anymore brawls with Joe and you'll be fine." I said.

"I'll take that to heart." Matt said.

"I'm sure Athena will see you on Sunday." Colton said.

"Yes she will. She's got Mickie's match to be valet for." Matt said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had talked to Mickie about being her valet. Mickie wanted me back and I was more than content to be it. I was walking back to my rental pulling my keys from the pocket of my daisy duke shorts. I looked up when I pressed the button to unlock the car without looking. Something felt off again. I gave him a very measured glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm obviously not." Tommy answered.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said as I walked over and pulled open the driver side door.

"Figured you'd show up when you didn't answer you phones." Devon said as she walked over. Devon opened the driver side passenger door and put my bag and Aphrodite's cat carrier into the back.

"I'm that predictable?" Tommy asked.

"You are when it comes to Athena." Devon replied.

"Okay. I want to go home. I've got to go to No Surrender." I said.

"I'll be seeing you guys later." Devon said as she walked away to her car. I got into the driver's side and Tommy got into the passenger side.

"You didn't have to come here." I said.

"I know but I wanted to make sure you were okay on my own." Tommy said.

"Kevin does a good job." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the airport.

"Didn't you drive?" Tommy asked.

"You want to take the drive home?" I asked.

"Yes." Tommy replied.

"Okay buddy." I said as I changed direction toward the freeway.


	31. Howl Another Shot

_**Author's Note: Athena gets put in a match and get to be Mickie's valet. Athena takes another shot for her friend. Devon just follows after Matt and hope he doesn't get hurt. No Velvet or Ellie POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday September 11**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I always had my bag. I had learned that a long time ago to always take it with me. I was standing in the locker room alone. It was different. I looked up when Karen walked in. I saw the camera walk in behind her.

"Since you're so gun ho to defend everybody I think you need a match tonight." Karen said.

"Of course ma'am against who?" I asked. I wasn't going to let her get to me. Well I would if she was going to say something stupid.

"I was thinking Angelina Love." Karen replied.

"Okay. I look forward to it." I said.

"Your match is after Jesse and Kid Kash's match." Karen said. I nodded my head as she left. I released a breath. I so didn't want to wrestle a match but I had an idea for my ring gear. I pulled out the Scarlet push-up bra. The irony is that it wasn't scarlet but it was a cobalt blue. I also pulled out a skirt from my bag. I walked into the bathroom and unbuckled the belt on the front of my pink corset top with the black stripes going down it, there was the thin black stripes around the top and the bottom. I put my bra on and pulled my jeans off. I hadn't figured out why but I was already wearing the scarlet thong that went with my bra. I slipped on the miniskirt that stopped at my upper thighs. I walked out to put on the sheer black tights and was lacing up my boots when Matt and Devon walked in.

"Do you have a match?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. Right after Jesse's." I answered as I stood. I was about to ask what she thought when Mickie walked in.

"Hat don't forget a hat." Mickie said with a smile. I chuckled as I picked up the deep blue beret and put it on my head.

"Better?" I asked.

"Very sexy. You wearing that when you valet for me?" Mickie asked. I laughed.

"I was going to wear my original outfit." I said.

"Well good luck out there." Mickie said. I nodded my head before I grabbed my title and put it around my waist. I reached a hand back and Devon tossed me my leather Benedetta Novi jacket that had Crimson's cross and tattoo designs Sasha had come up with. I slipped it on before I walked out. I lowered my eyes to the floor as I walked. I stopped at gorilla and the music guy looked at me.

"Howl by Florence and the Machines." I said. He nodded his head and I waited for Jesse's match to finish up. It did and he walked away with the win. When he walked past me I put a hand on his chest.

"Good job out there. Congratulations. If you want you could call Ellie." I said.

"I don't have her number." Jesse said.

"You got a pen and paper?" I asked the music guy.

"Yeah." He said as he handed me the paper and the pen. I wrote the number down.

"586-2011." Jesse said.

"Yes, it's her cell number. I'd give you the phone number for where she's staying but that's my daddy's phone number." I said.

"Thank you." Jesse said.

"You're welcome." I said. Angelina had walked past me at the time and someone nodded at me. I walked up the ramp.

"Her opponent one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena Sawyer." Christy said. I took a deep breath as I got into the ring. I handed my hat, jacket, and belt to Val and turned toward Angelina. We started the match.

She didn't have a problem shoving me halfway across the ring. I glared at her and I went back at it with her. I kicked her in the stomach. Angelina and I would tangle later tonight when it came to Mickie's match. I held my left cheek when she slapped me. I looked at her with my grey eyes with blue flecks. I was pissed. I could feel the rage.

I walked forward until I stood toe to toe with her. I moved my hand as if I was going to slap her until I kicked her in the stomach. From there I picked her up and nailed her with Wisdom's Fight. I didn't allow Lynn get a three count in because I pulled back. I had an idea. Tommy had been working on it with me. I released a sigh as I picked her up. I pointed to the crowd before I helped Angelina back up. I picked her up and nailed her with Crimson's Red Sky. I heard the crowd go crazy as I picked up the pin.

I smiled as Lynn raised my hand.

"The winner of the match Athena Sawyer." Christy said. I got out of the ring and grabbed my stuff before I walked to the back.

I walked past the curtain and into the locker room to see Mickie sitting there.

"Tommy and you been working in the gym lately?" Mickie asked with a smile.

"Yes. He's been teaching me a few moves every now and again." I said.

"It's showing. You've gotten impressive with you in-ring skills." Matt said.

"Mickie you want me to change or should I just go back out like this?" I asked.

"You're good like that. It matches what I'm wearing just a little bit better." Mickie said. I nodded my head and sat down. I needed a quick breather. I slipped my jacket on and put the beret back on my head. I also took off my wrestling boots and put on my earlier forgotten chained glitter heels. I could go home after Mickie's match and not worry about what was going on. The last pay-per-view I had been too had resulted in learning my parents getting divorced.

I shook my head when James ended up getting DQed which meant Ray was moving on without a doubt.

"That is really depressing." I said as I stood. I nodded to my sister as Mickie and I left the locker room. We walked toward gorilla and got the okay to walk out.

"Her opponent the current Knockouts Champion from Richmond, Virginia being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Mickie James." Christy said. I decided to stay on the ground. I was getting good at this cheerleading stuff. I was keeping an eye on Angelina who at this point hated my guts. I couldn't really blame her.

She had gotten on the apron plenty of times and finally it had pissed me off. It was after her final time that I casually walked around the apron and grabbed a fist full of Angelina's blonde locks and slammed her head into the apron. I was going to have to apologize to her later but that didn't matter. The ref was looking at Angelina and had stopped paying attention to Winter and Mickie. I felt it again. That same feeling of foreboding. I hopped up on the apron and shoved Mickie away from Winter. I once again got nailed with her blood spit. I got down holding my face.

"Son of a." I muttered quietly as I dropped down so I was sitting on my butt with my back to the apron. I heard the bell ring and waited for Christy to tell me who had one.

"The winner of the match and still Knockout Champion Mickie James." Christy said. I raised one hand in triumph before the pain shot through me again. I felt Mickie wrap an arm around my waist as she helped me stand on two feet.

"Put your right arm around my shoulders Athena." Mickie said. I complied and we started toward the back. I had a feeling she was taking me to Kevin's office.

"Geezh Sawyer. It's only been three days." Kevin said as we walked in. Mickie helped me onto the table as Kevin started in with his washcloths. I heard his door open and heard Karen's grating voice. I didn't want to hear her right now.

"Who the hell do you think you are Athena?" She asked.

"Athena Kora Sawyer. Born February 14th, 1983 in Sterling Heights, Michigan." I answered.

"No one told you to stick your nose in that match." Karen said.

"You really don't know much about loyalty do you?" I asked. I was going to regret that I had that feeling.

"Karen, she's hurt. Give her a break." Kevin said. If I could look at Kevin I would have but he was still cleaning my face. I heard three more people enter Kevin's office.

"Karen you're not threatening Athena are you?" Brookelyn asked.

"I really would hate to tell Phoenix." Madison continued.

"That would force her to put you in another match." Karson finished.

"I was just talking to her it's not like it's any of your business skanks." Karen said. I'm assuming Karen's hands had alighted on her hips but since I still had blood on my face I couldn't tell for sure. I heard Brookelyn sputter for all of two seconds.

"It takes one to know one sweetie." Brookelyn said. Karen said nothing before she left.

"You're in a rare mood Brookelyn." Mickie said.

"You really don't think we didn't hear her talking to Athena did you?" Madison asked.

"You okay Athena?" Karson asked.

"I'll be fine. After I'm back home." I said.

"Back home in Tommy's arms no doubt." Kevin said.

"I don't remember asking you." I said.

"You didn't but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what you want." Kevin said. If I could I would have stuck my tongue out at him but that probably wasn't a wise idea.

"I know what you mean Athena. I'd much rather be at home with Josh." Madison said.

"I call being with Patrick." Brookelyn said with a smile.

"Mine's on tour. Unless I catch up with him it isn't likely." Karson said.

"I'm going home to John." Mickie said.

"Okay Sawyer you're all patched up. Try to stay out Winter's way so you don't get any more blood spit in your face." Kevin said.

"I'll try." I said as I stood. I smiled at Brookelyn, Madison, and Karson.

"Thank you for stepping in." I said.

"No problem. It's what we're supposed to do. We didn't get there in time to make her take your match back." Brookelyn said.

"No problem. I needed to wrestle at some point." I said with a shrug.

"Athena I'm not going to keep asking you to have my back if you keep getting hurt." Mickie said.

"Don't try that on me. I'm used to it. I've been slapped by Abyss I'm not afraid of Winter and Angelina." I said. Mickie chuckled as we left Kevin's office. Mickie and I walked back into my locker room where I saw Devon was on my phone.

"Whose she talking to?" I asked.

"I'll give you three guesses. He's about 6'6'', reddish blonde hair, tattooed, and undefeated." Matt replied.

"Oh Tommy. That can't be good." Mickie said.

"Yeah. When Devon turns around I'll nab the phone from her. See you on Thursday right?" I asked.

"Yes. Have fun." Mickie said as she left the locker room. I settled down in a chair when Devon finally saw me and pushed my phone in my hands. I shook my head before I held it to my ear.

"Hey what's got you having my sister in a haggard mood?" I asked.

"I'm fine. A few washcloths and I'm right as rain." I said as I watched Mexican America fight with The Pope and Devon.

"I wanted to end it a different way." I said when he brought up the fact I'd ended the match with his finisher.

"Yeah well you know me. I mean what are you teaching me for then?" I asked. I had a smile on my face but he couldn't see it. When that match ended I waved at my sister and Matt as they left. Matt's match with Joe was on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm coming home after this pay-per-view." I said.

"Karen doesn't exactly like me." I said.

"Yeah well I'll get over it." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but wonder if it was okay to want to strangle Matt. I didn't want him to have this match. It scared the hell out of me. I mean he was still hurt for all intensive purposes. I walked down to the ring with him. I stayed on the ground. When Joe walked past me I looked at him and closed my eyes. I was hoping to leave me alone.

I knew how my sister felt now. I felt my heart was in my throat the entire match. I barely dared to cheer. I hoped and prayed that Matt would come out okay. When the match finally ended with Matt picking up the victory I was thankful.

I got into the ring and carefully wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I know how Athena feels." I answered as we got out of the ring. He chuckled and we walked to the back. I don't know if it was a good thing that he was chuckling at me. We walked back into the locker room to see Athena just sitting there watching the screen.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just sort of missing Tommy. It was driven home while Kevin was cleaning me up." Athena said.

"It'll be okay Owl." I said. Athena smiled and we sat to watch Bobby and Gunner's match. Bobby had Brianna with him much like James had Celeste. Watching the action was like watching one of those tennis matches where it goes back and forth. At some points you felt as if maybe Gunner would win or maybe Bobby would win. I raised an eyebrow when Bobby picked up the victory. Then Eric came out and made a match for later tonight. Bully Ray against Bobby.

"Want to place your bets?" Matt asked.

"Bobby." Athena said. I could see that she said that grudgingly but at least she said something.

"It'll be okay." Matt said. I watched as my sister leveled Matt with a glare before we turned our attention back to the pay-per-view. It was Austin against Brian with Eve and David. Just watching the match Austin had the control early on. Brian managed to get it back into his favor after he caused Aries to dive from the ring into the guardrail face first. Austin was outside getting up but he was close to Eve. Eve shifted David as if she was afraid Austin would do something. Austin stood and looked at Brian. He smiled before he moved toward Eve. Eve was only 5'6'' and she wasn't exactly in heels. Austin traced his hand down the left side of David's face. Eve hissed and pulled her son away from Austin.

Austin smirked before he leaned down and gave Eve a kiss before he got back into the ring. Brian was pissed. That took his eye off of the ball and allowed Austin to nail Brian with a brain buster and become the new champion. The camera turned toward Eve who was cradling a now crying David into her shoulder. Eve had tears in her hazel eyes. She glared at Austin as he walked past her and blew her a kiss. Eve got into the ring to stand by Brian. Brian stood and wrapped both of them in a hug. He kissed David on the cheek before kissing Eve on the forehead.

"This is why I hate that son of a bitch." Athena muttered.

"Please don't sugarcoat it Athena." Matt said with a smile.

"Don't antagonize her now." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew both girls were tense but never like this. I would be glad when we could go home. We sat in silence to watch Bully Ray and Bobby's match. Bobby once again had Brianna with him. I was trying to figure out with how this match was going to go. They were both playing with each other's head. At some points Ray would continually point at Brianna and make obscene gestures at it. Brianna had a blush on her face but she handled it like a true champ.

Finally Bobby picked up the victory with a Spinbuster. Brianna got into the ring. I watched as Brianna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a serious kiss. Bobby just held her to him.

"That's so sweet." Athena said. I declined to comment and we watched the World Heavyweight Championship match. Both Anderson and Sting had their respected valets. Ken had Yasmine and Sting had Serena.

"Okay someone want to fill me in on how Serena fits in with Sting?" I asked.

"Serena is Selena's younger sister and she's dating Garrett Steve's son." Athena replied.

"You know that because?" I asked.

"I hang out with a lot of people who answer a lot of questions." Athena replied. I nodded my head and we continued watching. I wasn't surprised when Hogan got involved.

"Kurt can't beat Sting straight." Devon said as she stood.

"I'm with you sis. I'll see you guys on Thursday right?" Athena asked.

"Hopefully." Devon said.

"Keep yourselves alive before then." Athena said.

"You too Athena." I said.

"I'll try. I mean I'm going to be flying to Nashville tonight and spend some quality one on one time." Athena said with a smile as she grabbed her bag. She waved before she walked out. I looked over at Devon.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm just hoping that Athena will be okay." Devon replied.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed my bag and we headed out of the locker room and toward the car.


	32. Femme Fatale is Family

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon have a match with Devon and the Pope against Mexican America. Get a call from Karen. Valet for Velvet. Devon valets for Matt and Athena learns something about her fiancé he forgot to tell her. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 15**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I'd watch Sting with Serena talk with Ric but I wasn't that interested. I was more concerned with getting ready. Colton hadn't flipped out like I had thought he would about me being engaged. That was different. I suspected something was up but decided not to ask.

You know I don't why we were doing this. I mean really a tag match. I looked up when both Pope and Devon walked into our locker room. I was already dressed in my ring gear. Devon was in the bathroom with Matt getting ready. Luckily Aphrodite was at home this week. I had recovered nicely from Sunday's attack. My outfit was simple. I was wearing a Kate Leopard Half Padded Bra with a pair of spandex shorts. I had continually looked in the mirror to make sure you could tell what kind of underwear I was wearing. I was wearing my Chloe Hipster ones again. I had also put on black fishnets tights and my wrestling boots. I had picked up my leather Benedetta Novi jacket and slipped that on. I had also curled my hair. I had put a clip in to hold half of my hair up and using that clip I put in some crimson colored feathers. My engagement ring hung around my neck on a black chocker.

"You're sister almost ready?" Devon asked.

"Just give me two seconds. Matt is having issues." Dev called.

"What is Matt doing?" Pope asked.

"Uh fastening her top I should think." I answered.

"Do we want to know?" Pope asked. I shook my head.

"You okay Athena?" Jamie asked.

"I'm good. Actually I'm better than good." I replied. Jamie chuckled. It was true. I was better than good but I was still worried about everything. I looked over at Dev when she walked back out. She was wearing black spandex shorts and a deep blue halter style bikini top. Her boots were on and she had pulled on an iMPACT Wrestling shirt in white.

"Matt you stay here. It'll be okay. It's not like someone from Mexican America can jump us." Devon said.

"I'm not going to argue I know better." Matt said as he sat down.

"After you ladies." Pope said.

"If my phone goes answer it." I said with a small waved as I made sure to fasten my belt around my waist while my sister slung hers over her right shoulder. We walked out of the locker room and I closed my eyes. I didn't want this match in honesty but I wasn't going to complain. We got the okay to walk out.

"And their opponents the team of Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, Devon, and the Pope D'Angelo Dinero." Christy said. I closed my eyes as Devon pulled her t-shirt off and I shrugged out of my jacket. We handed our stuff to Val and Dev and I stood on the apron. Devon started the match. Dev and I exchanged looks because I didn't expect for us to get much action in. I was still hurting just a little from Sunday but I was going to live.

When Rosita and Sarita started getting a little squirrelly Dev or I would step in the ring and that would force Jackson to pay attention to us. I knew the fans were behind us and I couldn't help the smile when I realized what word they were chanting. If I got the chance I would end this match with the Red Sky. That was only if I got the chance.

I was worrying my bottom lip. I had put on a deep crimson lipstick. I missed him. I didn't realize that until I was standing here thinking about ending the match with his finisher again. It wasn't worth any of this. The sooner I got home the better.

The boys didn't really see a need to tag us in. We'd been standing on the apron the entire match. When the boys caught Rosita and Sarita's legs and pointed to us we got into the ring and started chasing them around. Jackson was telling us off as he got us to back up. We got back up on the apron and watched. When Rosita and Sarita got involved again I nodded my head and we got into the ring. I took Rosita down with a spear and we started pounding on them. I nailed Rosita with the Red Sky while Dev nailed Sarita with her Don't Hold It. We got the double pin and Devon gave each of us a hug. I pressed two fingers to my lips and blew a kiss to the crowd. I also mouthed the words "for you baby."

We raised our arms and celebrated before we headed to the back. We were past the curtain when Devon pointed to my chocker.

"What's that Athena?" He asked. I smiled before I touched my ring.

"It's my engagement ring. I'm getting married. I'll be the third Sawyer to do it. My sister Chloe was first and then Colton is on the pending list too." I replied.

"You and Mercer?" Pope asked.

"Obviously. I'm only dating him." I replied.

"Point." Pope said.

"Yeah I was in Michigan last night." I said before we could continue our conversation Traci came and got us. Dev and I waved at them before we headed toward the Knockout locker room. I wasn't really paying attention to what Karen was saying until she started talking about the Queen's Qualifier for Mickie's opponent at Bound for Glory. Star Jarrett versus Brooke Tessmacher, Tara versus Madison Rayne, and Velvet versus Angelina tonight. I didn't see why that had brought us here. If Madison Rayne didn't shut up I'd plant her in two seconds with a superkick. I think Karson had the same idea because she strode forward and smoothly extended her left leg in a superkick straight on Madison's jaw.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as Karen sputtered. Karson straightened her skirt that had ridden up with that movement and made a small bow.

"Ladies I give you exactly which Michaels I am." Karson said as she fell back into her spot by Star and Brooke Jarrett. Star and Brooke exchanged looks.

"Karen you've got to remember you ain't the only Queen in charge." Star said. We then left.

"That was beautiful Karson." I said.

"Thank you. I am Shawn's sister." She said with a smile before I noticed the cell phone clipped to the strap of her left heel. I only noticed it because it began playing "In My Head" by Jason Derulo.

"If you'll excuse me that would be my other half." Karson said as she bent down to get her phone before she walked away with it pressed to her ear.

Devon, Jamie, and I continued to our locker room and we sat down.

"You know the good thing about having our own locker room?" Jamie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have to look at Karen's picture." Jamie answered. I chuckled and we watched as Fortune stood in the ring and was talking about Bobby. I was surprised to see Selena in the ring too. I mean Selena is six months pregnant. It was so sweet to see them talking. I mean honestly it did a heart good to know they were still working together. I was trying to figure out who the two little blonde boys in the ring were when Jamie spoke.

"That is Avery and Albey Jones. They're from Allen's first marriage. I'm not surprised to see them here. You saw Ajay earlier only he went by Gabriel then." She said.

"Oh." I said with a nod of my head.

Kurt came out and ruined the mood when he made those matches with Bobby against other members of Fortune. I closed my eyes and shook my head. That was sucky.

"You ready?" I asked as I stood. Jamie nodded her head and we walked toward gorilla. I smiled at Jamie as we walked out.

"And her opponent from The Big Apple being accompanied by Colton, Devon, and Athena Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. I looked at Colton when he gave her a kiss. She started to get into the ring but Angelina knocked her off. Devon and I smoothly grabbed two loops from Colton's pants to keep him from doing something stupid.

I released Colton and turned toward Winter. If I had to I would slam her head into the apron much like I had to Angelina on Sunday. I was listening to Colton and Devon cheer. Angelina and Velvet were having a back and forth match. It was one of the things that they did. It didn't help that they knew each other so well. Colton and Devon were focused while I was slightly distracted. I could feel the fans watching my back. I knew there was nothing on my back but it made me almost want to put a tattoo there. I shook it off and continued to watch Winter. I had one on the match don't get me wrong but I was making sure Winter stayed out of it.

"You know Colton it's a good thing you know how to give a good message." I said.

"You're telling me. Angelina isn't pulling punches." Colton said. I smiled and continued my post of watching Winter.

I watched as Angelina started raining punches down and Colton grabbed Devon to keep her down. After Winter released Velvet after holding her on the ropes I walked over very calmly.

"You touch her again and I'll slam your head into the apron." I hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." Winter said right back. I turned back to watch the match. Velvet started building up momentum again. I was glad for that. Velvet deserved that more than most other people. I couldn't help but laugh when Winter clocked Angelina with her belt instead of Velvet. Velvet picked up the win with a Beauty-T. We got into the ring. Colton kissed Velvet and I asked Val for a mike.

I held the mike and waited for Velvet's music to stop. It did.

"You see ladies and gentlemen. Devon and I were are Femme Fatale but what everyone seems to forget is that Velvet Sky is a part of it too. We are Femme Fatale. All the Hold It Against Me, When I Get You Alone, and Beggin' On Your Knees." I said. I got the ovation I had been expecting.

"I don't do this for kicks. I do this for family. I have every match for my sister Chloe. Not only that I do this for my sister, my brother, Matt, my soon to be sister, and my boyfriend. I also do this for you the fans. You know what I've held this title with my sister since April and I plan to hold it for much longer. What Karen needs to remember is that I'm not afraid to defend what is mine. You've seen me. I've gone up against Abyss and Joe. Kurt I'm not afraid of you either. You better watch yourself." I said.

"What I'm really trying to say is that Femme Fatale isn't playing around when you start threatening our family. Femme Fatale is deadly serious and you better watch it because I have a feeling we're going to play for keeps." I said as I dropped the mike. I looked at Velvet and Devon with a smile when "When I Get You Alone" by Glee Cast started playing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take away from your moment." I said as I dropped my head down.

"Athena you didn't." Velvet said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around my waist and we left the ring. We were just walking into the locker room when we saw Jeff Hardy walk into Fortune's locker room. A.J. just about flipped out at him as he was talking to him.

"I wonder if Mikaela knows." I said.

"You know it's hard to tell." Jamie said.

"It'll be okay won't it?" I asked.

"It always is." Jamie said. We watched as Flair talked to Hogan as he arrived. As they were talking about plan b Sting showed up and started talking crazy.

When Tommy came on and started talking Matt and Devon left because Matt's match was coming on. I was listening and I couldn't help but watch Athena sort of creep up behind him on the couch until she was able to climb onto his head. He continued talking as if nothing happened until Chase dominated the screen.

"Wait for it he'll give him a light tap on the nose and tell him to get down." I said.

"Chase get down." Crimson said as he gave him a tap on the nose. My jaw dropped when he said he'd return in two weeks.

"Bugger." I muttered.

"How did you know he'd do that with Chase?" Jamie asked.

"Chase hops in front of us all the time while we're watching something and Tommy does that." I replied. She nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't surprised by Tommy's announcement but I figured my sister would be. I gave Matt a quick kiss before we walked out.

"First from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer Matt Morgan." Christy said. I stayed on the ground. When Joe came out I couldn't help but shy away. He gave me this look before he got in the ring. I watched the match quietly. I didn't like to see Matt hurting. I clapped every once in a while and got the crowd into it.

I was afraid for this match. I was still afraid something was wrong with his shoulder. I loved him and didn't want him hurt anymore then he already was. I watched as Matt kept trying ways to win but it didn't end that way. I closed my eyes as Joe made Matt tap out. I was in the ring and going toward him. I kept a close eye on Joe as he left.

"I really don't like Joe." I muttered.

"It'll be okay." Matt said.

"I don't like anything he's done. Especially to my sister." I said. Matt and I walked into the back and settled into chairs. I looked over at my sister. She had taken her chocker off and put her ring back on her finger. It was good to see her happy.

"Did Tommy he was coming back in two weeks?" Matt asked.

"No, he conveniently forgot that part." Athena replied as she stood to answer the door. I noticed she had thrown on a tank top and pulled on a pair of skin tight dark blue jeans. I watched as she stepped back to show Portia walking in. No one said anything as we watched Kurt walk in and talk to Kaz. I saw the expression on Selena's face. She didn't agree with anything Kurt was saying but she'd stand by Kaz no matter the consequences.

"Athena I wanted to stop by and say congratulations. I also wanted to apologize." Portia said. Athena smiled at Portia and gave her a slight shrug.

"I can understand your actions. If I hadn't been dating him I might have been heading in the same direction." Athena said with a smile.

"Thanks. Uh I've got to get back but I wanted to tell you that." Portia said.

"I appreciate it Portia. I'll tell Tommy when I see him you said congratulations." Athena said. Portia nodded her head before she left. We also saw Devon talk with Jeff. I watched my sister as she sat back down.

"That was weird." Colton said.

"You have no idea." Athena said. I smiled as we watched Kazarian with Selena against Bobby with Brianna.

"Should Selena be out there with him?" I asked.

"Not really no. Yet it's sort of like Mikaela bringing the kids out with her." Jaime replied. I nodded my head as we watched the match. Selena and Brianna were standing by each other. I had a feeling Selena didn't want to stand but she wasn't going to ask for a chair because that would be a bad thing. It was a back and forth match but only after the boys got pissed off at each other. It started when Kazarian stopped pulling punches and it went from there.

The camera showed a quick look at Selena and Brianna. Selena was shaking her head while Brianna had a worried look on her face. Bobby ended up picking up the win with a crossface submission. Both girls got into the ring. You could see Selena talking to Kazarian as if telling him it was just a match. The visible relief on both girls' faces when Kazarian gave Bobby a hug and shook hands. Selena gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. Kazarian and Selena left the ring while Bobby and Brianna stayed in.

"At least it turned out okay." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For now. You saw Daniels next week isn't going to go well." I said. We watched as the camera showed Bobby and Kazarian talking about the match. The camera was about to leave when Selena was approached by Jeff. The way she was talking to him showed exactly how she felt.

"I think Selena is with Devon on Jeff Hardy." Athena said.

"Yes you heard her. They grew up together just about." I said. When it showed Austin Aries I heard Athena's sharp hiss of breath.

"Take it you still don't like him." Matt said.

"Never will." Athena said. I chuckled at that and then we was Ray and Jerry talk about what they'd do to RVD and Ken in their tag match next week.

"I'm sure Yaz will get involved if they try to do that." I said.

"She probably will." Athena said. We sat quietly to watch the Ric Flair versus Sting with Serena match. It was one of those back and forth intense bouts. At some points Flair looked to be winning and at other it was Sting. Towards the end Immortal came out and Sting cleared them out. When Ray snuck in you could see Serena yelling at Sting to turn around but Ken's music came on and he rushed the ring with a chair chasing Ray out. During all of this while Earl was trying to get control Hulk snuck Ric Brass Knuckles and when Sting turns around nails him on the jaw with them.

"Not cool." Athena said.

"Never is." I said. We watched as Sting kicked out at two and took control. Sting ends up nailing Flair with the Stinger Splash picks up the Brass Knuckles Flair dropped and put them on. He then locked Flair in the Scorpion Deathlock. Flair tapped out while Hogan was yelling that Sting has Brass Knuckles. It was sort of funny. Sting and Hulk then had a stare down. Serena got into the ring and joined Sting's little stare down.

I looked at the girls as we got out bags together.

"I still think it's funny that we're parked right next to each other." I said.

"I know what were the chances that would happen?" Athena asked.

"They were apparently very good." Devon said. I smiled as we all shouldered out bags and we walked out of the locker room. Colton had put his arm around my waist and Matt had mirrored him with Devon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the parking lot getting into the cars when a fan walked over.

"Athena, Devon, and Velvet would you please sign this?" He asked as he held out his white poster board sign. It had written in black marker If I Said I Want Your Body Would You Hold it Against Me? It also had pictures of each of the girls. Athena put her bag down.

"You got a sharpie?" Athena asked. He nodded and pulled out the sharpie. Athena looked at Devon and Velvet.

"You sign it first you are sort of the leader." Devon said. I saw that didn't make Athena happy as she took the sharpie and signed in a corner. She passed it to Devon who signed. Athena was putting her bag in the trunk so it wasn't just sitting out when Austin Aries walked by.

"Hey Sawyer where'd your hooker gear go?" Austin asked. Athena stopped, stalked over to him, and nailed him with a wicked right hook. Austin sort of went down.

"Remind me not to piss you off." I said. Athena nodded her head as she saw Velvet finish signing the sign.

"You have a camera?" Athena asked as she walked over. He nodded his head and pulled it out. Colton got there first and took it from him as Athena, Devon, and Jaime went to stand around him. I shook my head as Colton finished taking the picture. The guy left.

"Well now that is over we'll see you guys next week right?" Jamie asked.

"I'll be here. Don't know what I'm doing but I'll be here." Athena said.

"I'm going to be here too. Can't leave Matt on his own." Devon said. Jamie chuckled as we all got into the cars and headed toward home.

"Well that was an interesting ending to today." Devon said.

"You're telling me." I said.

"Athena manages to get angry a lot." Devon said.

"It is understandable." I said. Devon chuckled.


	33. You're Out of Your Mind

_**Author's Note: No chapter for last week because I didn't see much of a need for it. Devon worries about where her sister is but throws it off. Devon gets to stand by her sister when Matt plays the knight in shining armor. Athena arrives with Tommy and without a doubt gets herself in a mess all her own. She also ends up almost in tears. No Velvet POV. A slight Ellie POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday September 29**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Matt, Ellie, and I were the only ones in the locker room. Colton said something about being in New York for Jamie's wedding dress shopping. I was wondering where Athena and Tommy were. They were supposed to be here. Yet no one had seen her yet.

"I wonder where Athena and Tommy are." I voiced. I was also paying slight attention to Sting and Serena talking. Sting then called out Bobby and Brianna. It was still amazing to see Brianna walk out with him. When A.J.'s music came on he walked out with Mikaela.

"I think I heard that they actually had all of their kids this week." I said with a nod at A.J. and Mikaela.

"Not surprising." Matt said. We watched as they continued to talk and then Kurt came out.

"I don't like Kurt." Ellie said.

"I don't think anyone does." I said. Ellie nodded her head as she stood.

"You have a match you didn't tell us about?" I asked.

"No. I get to be a valet though." Ellie replied.

"For Jesse?" Matt asked. Ellie looked about ready to deny it but the blush on her face gave her away.

"Hm. Have fun out there." I said. Ellie shook her head at me before she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to admit it out loud but since Jesse had gotten my cell phone number from Athena. We'd been having conversations and getting to know each other. I had told him early own that I wasn't ready for a relationship. I had Clare to think about. Not to mention my own heart had been ripped out by her father.

I was dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a peach tank top. My hair was curled and settled around my shoulder. I walked out with Jesse and went to stand by Star Jarrett. Star and I were joined by Eve when Brian came out. I absently slipped my hands in my back pockets. It wasn't the wisest idea but I was going to do it anyway.

It was hard to keep such an eye on everyone. They were all moving so fast. I could hear Austin Aries up at the announce table but he hadn't moved toward us.

I gasped at how it was going. I was hoping that Jesse would come out with the win. I wasn't surprised that Jesse and Kid Kash were fighting.

I watched at how close Jesse had gotten to the contract but Kid Kash nailed Jesse with a chair and then powerbombed him down. I watched as Alex and Brian both scrambled to get to the top of the ladder. Alex was taken down and Brian managed to come away with the contract. Not the clipboard but the paper.

I watched as Eve got into the ring and gave Brian a kiss. I walked to the back with Jesse. Jesse looked at me.

"You okay Ellie?" Jesse asked.

"I'm okay. I'm living with my uncle while trying to get settled in." I replied.

"It'll be okay. You want to go for dinner sometime soon?" Jesse asked.

"Sure give me a call and let me know when." I said as I went toward the Sawyer locker room.

I walked in and settled back into a chair. Devon looked at me and I shook my head. She didn't say anything luckily. We saw a camera with Kazarian and then Jeff Jarrett came and demanded him in the ring. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

We watched as Jeff demanded Kazarian with Traci. I was actually surprised to see Selena come out after Kazarian shoved Jeff. I was surprised at how Selena was trying to keep Kazarian back but it wasn't working well. I saw her stop and I had that mother feeling that Selena just went into early labor. I was surprised to see two people come out from the back. The man took Selena to the back while the women started talking. I raised an eyebrow when she hit the Twist of Fate on Jeff Jarrett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holy crap. She's a brave woman." I said. I watched as she and Frankie left the ring. I was settled back into Matt. We watched whatever was going on. I didn't really care. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Tommy and Athena arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy and I were just arriving. I was dressed win a pair of light blue skin tight jeans and a crimson corset top with designs reminiscent of Tommy's "Death Before Dishonor" around the front and the back. I had an arm around Tommy's waist as we walked through the back. It felt good to have Tommy back. He was my fiancé now.

We made it into our locker room before my sister like attacked me with a hug.

"Holy cow Devon did you miss me?" I asked as I tried to stay on my feet. My sister was 6'0" even while I was 5'6".

"I was worried you wouldn't show up." Devon replied. I was also in thin six inch stiletto heels. That put me at 6'2". I liked being tall besides Tommy was 6'6" on a given day.

We watched the Knockout match and I looked around noticing Jamie and Colton weren't in the locker room.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"If you were here earlier we got a call. They're in New York going wedding dress shopping with Dad." Devon answered. I nodded and sat down with Tommy next to me.

I wasn't paying much attention when Madison's music played.

"So it's Mickie versus Velvet versus Star versus Madison Rayne." Ellie said.

"Yup. Should be exciting. I'm hoping for anyone but Rayne." I said. I shook my head when Daniels started talking like he did. I stood with Tommy.

"We'll be back." I said. We got to gorilla and they played his music. He was going at quite a good clip so I was almost jogging to keep up with him. When we got into the ring I rested my hand on his lower back. I didn't know what he'd do but I was going to stand here for him. I listened as he called out Joe and the worry appeared on my face. It quickly faded after Joe came out.

Every word he said pissed me off and grated on my nerves. Normally it wouldn't be so bad but there was something about the way Joe was doing it. I hardly had time to think before Crimson was diving out of the ring and nailing Joe with a spear on the entrance ramp. I got out of the ring and followed after him. I watched him. I saw Crimson pick Joe up and nod to me. I looked at him like I didn't understand for a second before I nailed him with my Tiger's Fangs. I made sure to nail him with the flat of my foot.

I backed up. I cringed when Joe slammed Crimson's leg into the guardrail and then started in on him. I went to get between the two of them but Joe shoved me into the guardrail. My back hurt and I'm sure I had gotten a slight case of whiplash. When Joe got him into the ring I slid in after him. I was pushing with all my weight but I didn't get very far. Joe still locked Crimson into a heel hook. I noticed the drop mike but I was still trying to push or get him to release any way I could. I reached for the mike hoping to call someone out but Matt's music hit and he hit the ring running with Devon. I released a pent up breath and stepped back with Devon as Matt took control.

We then went to kneel by Crimson. I knew we had an audience but I rested my left hand on his other leg and the right hand on his chest as I leaned toward him. Close enough I hoped the fans would think we were kissing.

"You're out of your freaking mind." I hissed.

"I love you too Athena." Crimson said. I narrowed my eyes at him before he really did kiss me. I lost touch with reality and my right hand tightened its grip on his shirt. He pulled back and I moved back long enough to see Joe was going up the ramp. Matt walked over to us and held his hand out to Crimson. I looked at him and was glad he let Matt help him up. I looked between the two before glaring at Joe. I would get him. I didn't know when or how but I'd get him.

Crimson and I got into the back and we hadn't gotten far when a camera caught up with us. I was about to tell them to go away when I felt Crimson's hand tighten at my lower back and until the bow that was there. I glared at him. Luckily the ties were just for decoration and weren't actually holding my corset up. It was a zipper in the front.

"Athena, what was that out there?" The camera guy asked.

"You know when Joe injured Crimson he shoved me into the metal steps. I needed five stitches in the back of my head. Since then I've wanted him. I guess that was what the Tiger's Fangs was for. Well that and he attacked Crimson. That is never okay." I said. Crimson chuckled. I almost glared at him but thought better.

"It's just the way Athena is. You don't expect much out of her because she's only 5'6" but she will defend people she cares about as she proven in past weeks." Crimson said. I smiled and leaned my head onto his chest.

"What is the relationship there?" He asked. I looked at Crimson from under my eyelashes. I was going to leave the choice up to him if we told the world. I wasn't going to force him into anything. He moved his hand up until he could massage my upper back. I had slipped my left hand into my front pocket.

"Go ahead and show them." He said. I pulled my hand out and showed them my engagement ring. I took that it was a hint to answer their question without a vague answer.

"We're engaged. You see why it's so important to have each other's backs." I said.

"Well that explains it. Congratulations." He said. I smiled before we left and headed back toward our locker room. I stayed standing as we watched Mikaela slip down to the ring. Ken came out and introduced himself and Yasmine.

"Athena why are you still standing?" Devon asked.

"Tommy needs to tie me back up." I replied.

"What did you two do?" Matt asked.

"It was my way to keep Athena from hurting the camera guy." Tommy said.

"Oh right that interview." Ellie said. Tommy finished tying me back up. I turned around and actually looked at Devon for the first time. Devon was wearing a pair of slacks and a blue blouse with a pair of flats. I didn't have the chance to sit down before a blonde little boy walked in. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions but the blonde following after him seemed upset.

"Keegan Jeffery Matthew Matlin, you're not supposed to do that." The blonde said.

"Why not?" Keegan asked.

"It isn't our locker room. I'm so sorry. My nephew is still new to this. I'm Cheyenne Matlin and this is my nephew Keegan." Cheyenne said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Athena Sawyer." I said.

"You're the girl who gave Jarrett a Twist of Fate." Ellie said.

"That I am. I meant every word. He screwed with the wrong girl from Cameron, North Carolina." Cheyenne said. I nodded my head.

"I know what you mean. I'm protective too. My sister is as well." I said.

"I've got to get back to my locker room. I'm expecting my brother to call. He's at the hospital with Selena." Cheyenne said.

"It was nice meeting you." I said. Cheyenne nodded and grabbed her nephew's hand and left. We hadn't been paying attention to Ken's match with the Pope while Cheyenne was in the room with us. I turned my attention to the ring to see Ray clocking Ken with a kendo stick. I stood.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water." I said as I walked out. I waved at Mikaela as I passed her, Allen, and their kids on their way to gorilla. I hadn't realized how late in the show it was. I was standing in catering minding my own business waiting to get a bottle of water when her grating voice came from behind me.

"Look who decided to show up this week. Where were you last week Sawyer?" Karen asked.

"I was at home last week. I had some family things to take care of." I answered as I accepted my bottle of water.

"Not good enough. I expect each of my Knockouts to be here every week." Karen said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Karen but I can't do that." I said as I took my bottle and took a drink of it.

"Don't let it happen again." Karen said.

"Fine. I'll try not to." I said as I walked away. Hey at least she hadn't put me in a match yet knock on wood.

I walked back into the locker room and watched Bobby and A.J.'s match. I had absently propped one foot onto the steel chair as I watched.

"I wonder what kind of dress Jamie will wear." Ellie said.

"I wonder that too. I've got to pick my own out eventually." I said. We watched as Bobby picked up the victory and everything seemed to be right in Fortune's world save for the ongoing Daniels problem and Selena going into early labor.

I wasn't surprised to see Hogan come out. I wasn't actually all that surprised to hear that he was retiring. Gosh he was silly.

"Steven isn't going to let him do it." Devon said as she stood.

"Exactly. I think that's a wrap." I said.

"Yup see everyone next week." Matt said.

"Let's try not to get ourselves killed." Ellie said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh as we walked out. Tommy and I would head back to our rental car and head back home. Well the one in Nashville.


	34. Almost Got In The Middle

_**Author's Note: Athena stands next to Tommy and hopes for the best. Velvet works a match with Mickie. Velvet also gets Colton to be the valet. Athena also gets to be Mickie's valet. Devon and Ellie don't do much accept stay in the back. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 6**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

You know it was nice to be close to home. It meant less of a travel. I watched as Bobby and James walked out with Brianna and Celeste. I was leaned up against Tommy. I had a feeling that eventually Karen would catch up with me after what I said last week but I'd worry about that later.

I was in a black mini skirt and a crimson halter cropped top. Add to that picture my beautiful four inch stiletto heels. I smiled as I listened to James talk. James was tearing the place up already. Bobby was great as well. I mean they knew when to give each other their dues. I'd be positive that Fortune was family. I'd seen it in action.

"You guys know how Selena is doing?" Devon asked.

"She's still in Orlando. Frankie is losing his mind mostly." I answered. I watched Brianna's expression change as Bobby swore. I could tell it wasn't an everyday occurrence in their family. The second time Bobby did it Brianna slapped him on the arm. I chuckled.

"I take it Brianna doesn't like him swearing." Matt said.

"Obviously." Tommy said. Some days I loved the two of them. James and Bobby got along so well. That was the same with Brianna and Celeste. I could see the girls looking at each other and shaking their heads at what James was saying. Made everyone wonder about it. Then again they were on the same page so that was a good thing.

"Brianna going to stick around any longer?" Devon asked.

"Uh up until Bound for Glory. After that she's going back to Ontario to stay out of the way. Bobby isn't taking a chance with the baby or her." I said. We watched as Gunner came out. Kazarian's music came on and I wasn't shocked to see him with Cheyenne Matlin or I guess her name was Peyton O'Connell. Considering Selena was over in Orlando. I don't think she'd left the side of her twins since she had them.

I was impressed with how Kazarian was doing.

"I'd bet that Selena being out is fueling him." Matt said. I nodded my head and then Gunner started to take control. That wasn't good. I saw Peyton try to get in the middle of it but Brian was telling her to get away. Kazarian was trying to get Gunner off of him but it wasn't going to well. I was shocked to see that Serena Matthews came down the ramp. Serena was holding her bat. Kazarian wasn't doing too hot until he managed to get it back. Kazarian took control again. We watched as Peyton and Serena started cheering for Kazarian. Peyton and Serena were exchanging looks and trying to see if one could distract Brian enough that the other could help Kazarian. When Kazarian tapped out I wasn't surprised to see Serena and Peyton to get into the ring. Peyton went toward Kazarian while Serena knocked Gunner with her bat a couple of times. It turned out that by DQ Kazarian walked out with the win.

I watched Serena pick up a mike.

"GUNNER! I'm tired of all this shit with you. You want to hurt my family? I want you in a match. Just you and me screw Fortune, screw Sting, screw Immortal. Just you and me. I may not look like much but I'm certain as anything that I will take you out." Serena hissed. Gunner grabbed a mike.

"You're on Serena. Next week. I look forward to breaking you like I just broke Kazarian." Gunner said.

"I'd like to see you try." Serena hissed. It showed Serena getting interviewed. Ken came out with Yasmine next.

"Serena has to be crazy." Matt said.

"No she's a Matthews." I said. As Ken was talking about Immortal and Ray. Ray came out. I watched how fast Yasmine backed into a corner. No need for her to get into the cross fire.

Ray and Ken went back and forth. It's what they did well. I could tell from Ken's face that he wasn't buying it. Ken went on to say how Bound for Glory was in Philadelphia and asked for a match then. Ken's music played and Ray got out of the ring. I wasn't surprised really. Yasmine had gone back up to stand behind Ken. Yasmine actually kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had stayed quiet.

"How'd the dress shopping go?" Ellie asked.

"It went great. Randy went in with me. We made Colton wonder around New York while we did it." I answered as I stood. I would have Colton as my valet in the tag match with Mickie against Winter and Rayne. We watched Bobby and James get ready. The camera then caught up with Eric talking. After that it went to see Brian, Eve, and David. Brian was talking randomly. Eve was keeping herself quiet and looking between her husband and young son.

"He just mentioned you crush their sweetheart." I said with a wink at Ellie.

"I am not crushing on Jesse Sorenson." Ellie denied. When Kash started attacking Brian I was amazed at how fast Eve got out of the way with David.

"Not cool." Devon said. I waved at them as Colton and I left. Athena had already left so she had missed it. Colton and I reached gorilla as Mickie's music hit.

"Introducing first the current Knockouts Champion from Richmond, Virginia being accompanied by Athena Sawyer Mickie James." Christy said. I watched as Mickie and Athena walked down to the ring. Athena stayed on the ground.

"And her tag team partner being from the Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. I watched as Colton hoped up on the apron and after I had let the pigeons lose I gave him one of those kisses before he hopped down and went to stand by his sister. I nodded to Mickie. Mickie was smiling. Mickie would smile out here but in the back she was worried as hell. John had gotten beat down on Sunday.

When Angelina Love, Winter, and Madison Rayne came out I watched at how Athena turned her attention to Angelina Love. Winter was glaring daggers at Mickie. It would be Mickie, myself, Madison, Winter, and Star all for Mickie's belt. Mickie started off against Winter. Mickie was wrestling a good match against Madison. I tagged myself in and nailed Madison in the face with a basement dropkick. I could hear Colton and Athena cheering for us. I dropped Winter and continued on her before tagging out to Mickie.

Mickie took her eye off of the ball for a moment and Winter started getting control. Mickie got it back again quickly. Mickie continued on Winter. It didn't look to good for Winter until Angelina got her down. I saw Athena dart around to where Angelina was and slammed her face into the apron again. Winter and Madison got control again but I was sure Angelina wouldn't be any trouble anymore because she was down holding her face. I was cheering for Mickie and she managed to get down and tagged me in. I nailed Madison and nailed Winter repeatedly. I planted Winter but Madison broke up the pin. Mickie went out with Madison and I was still wrestling with Winter. Angelina accidently grabbed Winter and I knocked her down. Madison slid in and grabbed my pants for the three count. I was pissed. Colton and Athena got into the ring and Athena was shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had tried keeping control but that hadn't worked out well. I shook my head. We got to the back.

"You coming out with me on Sunday Athena?" Mickie asked.

"I had planned on it. Colton's going with Jamie and Patrick is going to be with Brookelyn." I answered. Mickie nodded her head and Colton, Jamie, and I walked toward our locker room. I sat back down. I watched as Eric was talking with Kurt. I didn't like where this was going. Eric headed out to the ring. I hated when he did that.

"Frankie's on his way to the hospital. Allen and Serena went with him." Devon said.

"He doesn't need that. Not with Selena holed up in Orlando." I muttered. Eric could be unhappy about Hardy all he wanted but he was an idiot for a reason.

We listened as Eric started talking. Eric called out Jeff Hardy and I wasn't surprised to see Phoenix getting up and waiting for Jeff to come out before she walked out with him. I heard that those two had romantic history but no one was going to comment. I had a feeling that Phoenix would be taking care of him. Phoenix got into the ring and rested both hands on her hips. We listened as Eric started to talk to Jeff.

"I wish he'd get to the point." Jamie said.

"Yeah he's taking the long way." Matt said.

"No need to be an ass. Everyone makes mistakes." I muttered. I watched as Phoenix rested her left hand on Jeff's back and rubbed her hand up and down it.

"Phoenix is going to overturn him." Jamie said when Eric put the hypothetical ax on Jeff's career here. I watched as Phoenix yanked the mike out of Eric's hand. She'd let Jeff talk first. Eric had yanked the mike back to say his last sentence. I chuckled when he nailed Eric with a Twist of Fate. Jeff then ran when Gunner and Ray hit the ring. He was fast. Phoenix had sprinted out of the ring with him. Only she walked around to her announce table. She picked up a mike.

"Bischoff sweetheart. I forgot to mention. Hardy stays." Phoenix said as she dropped her mike.

"There it goes. Phoenix is flexing her power for all its worth." Jamie said. I was agreeing with her when I nodded my head.

"You hear what Phoenix did on Monday?" I asked.

"What she do?" Matt asked.

"She recaptured the WWE title and handled a walk out." I said. We watched Jeff talk to the camera. I was with him on what he said. It was wrong. I nodded to Tommy as he stood. Time for his match. I walked out of the locker room and followed him toward gorilla. Joe was going out first luckily. I took a deep breath. They were showing Crimson's attack again. Crimson's music hit.

"His opponent from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I was keeping a careful eye on how Crimson was walking. I didn't bother to get in the ring but stayed on the ground. I rested both hands on the apron. I wasn't sure if I had to cheer or not. Crimson was in such control then. Joe started to take control and that worried me. I wasn't afraid to play dirty but that wouldn't be what Crimson wanted. I smiled as Crimson started taking control again. I was keeping an eye on how Crimson was walking but I was trying not to make it to obvious. I sucked in a breath as Joe started taking control again. I didn't want to see him hurt again. Crimson nailed Joe with a T-Bone Suplex and I nodded my head and clapped my hands in a steady beat. Crimson was staying on Joe. I backed away as they came close to me. I didn't need to be thrown into a guardrail again. The moment Joe threw Crimson's leg into the guardrail I cringed and had to hold myself in place. If I got in the middle I'd be screwed and getting in the way.

I held my hands in front of me. I started clapping my hands ignoring the Joe chant. Crimson started coming back but Joe took him down again.

"Come on baby you've got this." I called. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth when Joe chop blocked Crimson so hard it didn't go well. Joe was in control again. It scared the crap out of me. I didn't know how many more times I could handle Crimson being out. I needed him especially as we planned the wedding. Crimson rolled Joe up and got the pin. I hurried toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Come on let's go to the back. He's glaring at us." I said. I had to duck between Jackson to get to Crimson but I'd do anything. We were already in the back and I got to see Ray talking about Ken's challenge. Ray basically accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching James talk to the camera with Celeste nodding her head at what James was saying. Their match was next. I had a feeling those two would be okay regardless. It showed another package about Bobby. I looked up when my sister walked in with Tommy. Athena was holding an ice pack in her hands.

"It looked like you wanted to dart in the middle of that fight a couple of times." I said.

"I had but I was keeping myself in check." Athena said as she made sure Tommy sat down and rested the ice pack on Tommy's knee.

"You did well out there." Matt said.

"I tried. I was almost in the middle of it a couple of times." Athena said.

"We saw." Jamie said. We watched as James walked out with Celeste first. He was followed by Bobby and Brianna. The match was intense. One of those back and forth matches. The two of them knew each other so well. You could tell both Brianna and Celeste were watching with baited breath.

Brianna and Celeste were stand next to each other but they weren't cheering. Bobby cut one pin a bit close. James looked ready to go and Bobby managed to get James with the spinbuster. Both of them continued. James dropped onto the ropes.

James superplexed Bobby and James went for the cover and got another close two count. James was sizing up Bobby for his kick and Bobby reversed it. James tried it again and Bobby reversed it and dropped into the Crossface. James managed to roll toward the ropes. James nailed Bobby in the back with both knees and still only got a two count.

Bobby, James, and Brian Hebner all went down to the mat. Kurt then came down the ring and threw James into the steel steps before putting James back into the ring. Bobby was starting to get back up and drapped an arm and Brian Hebner counted a two and a quarter before James kicked out. Everyone tried to get back up. Bobby was up first and was pulling Storm up. Brian was up too. Bobby got the pin after a Fishermen's Suplex. Brianna and Celeste both got into the ring with the boys. Brianna and Celeste were telling Bobby what was going on.

It was time for Hogan's supposed retirement ceremony.

"I bet you that Bobby is secretly pissed." Colton said.

"You think." Matt said.

"Makes you wonder why Kurt did it." I said. I watched as Athena sent Tommy to go get changed. It was really adorable the two of them.

Hogan's music came on and he came down to the ring. Hogan talked for a little bit. It was sad to see him go. I mean I had sort of grown up watching him. I looked over at Athena and Colton who had the same looks on their faces.

Sting came out and down to the ring. Hulk got offensive. Sting started talking and got a few boos. Hulk told Sting he was done. Sting apologized and was about to leave. He then called out Hulk about all the cameras. Sting then started talking about footage. Hulk wanted him to leave but Sting wanted to play his footage.

It showed Hogan talking to Eric about buying his retirement. It showed that it was all a sham. I shook my head.

"I should have figured that out first." Jamie said.

"Probably." I said. Hulk then freaked out and told them to cut the footage. Hulk continued to yell at Sting. Hulk then accepted Sting's match at Bound for Glory and said if Sting won he'd give the company back to Sting, Dixie Carter, and Phoenix Orton.

Sting left after he got what he wanted.

"Crafty man Steve." Matt said.

"It's about getting in his head." Athena said with a shrug.

"Okay next week should be calmer. Not. I'm pretty sure Joe still wants the two of you." I said.

"We'll take it as it comes. I'll see you guys next week." Athena said as she grabbed her bag. Tommy had come out to here Hulk freak out.

"Yup. Don't do anything crazy before we see you." Tommy said as the two left. I shook my head. Jamie and Colton were the next two to leave. I looked at Matt as I got ready to go.

"Well tonight didn't go to bad." I said. Ellie silently said her goodbyes.

"No it didn't. Well save you sister contemplating getting in the middle of a match with Joe." Matt said as he got his stuff. I grabbed mine.

"It's what my sister does. She does crazy things." I said. He laughed and we walked out toward the cars.


	35. Karen Must Hate You

_**Author's Note: Athena follows Crimson down to save Matt and walks out with Mickie James while Karen talks to all the Knockouts. Devon panics just a little and accompanies Matt to the ring against Joe. She tries to help but doesn't get very far. Jamie stands up for herself with Karen and a brawl starts. Jamie also gets to be Colton's valet in a tag match. Ellie walks out with Jesse Sorenson. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday October 13**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was worried. Matt had Joe tonight. I was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a bitter sweet girls cupcake monster glow-in-the-dark white tee shirt. I was also wearing a pair of sneakers. My blonde hair was straight and I had found a black headband and was using it to keep my hair out of my way.

I watched as Kurt told Bobby he'd have Gunner and Jarrett in a match. I then saw Serena talking with Bobby.

"Hey I see we shop at the same place." I said. I watched as it showed A.J., RVD, Jerry, and Daniels in a brawl. You could see Mikaela standing out of the way with Mercy and Albey. The match finally got started with Daniels and Jerry beating up on A.J. luckily RVD managed to come back down. I watched as A.J. and RVD took control of the match. Jerry and Daniels ended up taking control again because they were keeping RVD away from A.J.

I tilted my head as I stood. I watched as A.J. went for the Styles Clash on Daniels but Daniels got out and sent Jerry into a Pele and a Styles Clash. It was amazing to see how focused A.J. was on Daniels.

"Come on my match is next." Matt said. I stood with him and we walked to the gorilla. Joe would be going out first. I rested an arm on his back as we walked out.

"His opponent from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan." Christy said. I stayed on the floor to watch the match. Matt had control early on but Joe managed to turn the tables. I kept clapping hoping that Matt would come out on top.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see him winning. I released a breath when Matt stacked Joe on his shoulders and picked up the win. I watched as Joe started in on Matt's knee. I slid into the ring. Jackson and I were trying to pull Joe off of Matt. My head jerked up to the ramp when I heard someone coming down the ramp. I saw Crimson and Athena get into the ring. Crimson nailed Joe with a chair once before he left the ring.

I looked at my sister as she stood by me. I took the time to notice the fact that her jean vest showed just the rim of her bra and ample amount of her cleavage. She was also wearing a black mini skirt.

"Karen must hate you." I whispered.

"I haven't seen her yet." Athena answered. I noticed that her hair was curled and the streaks still looked like they were brand new. I smiled as I saw that she had put in a couple of crimson feathers. Athena moved to stand by Crimson while I went to stand by Matt.

We listened to Joe as he called both men Beta males and then called them bitches. I looked at my sister. I looked at Matt as he and Crimson looked at each other before looking at Joe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about Tommy. His leg was hurting him but no he wouldn't stay home. I got out of the ring when someone yelled my name. I turned toward the barricade to see dad leaning against the barricade. I had taken Sasha clothes shopping with me so hint the new vest I was wearing. I waved at dad before I followed Tommy into the back.

We settled to watch Mexican America talk about Ink Inc.

"By the way dad's here." I said.

"Who do you have watching Clare if he's here?" Devon asked.

"Dad's got a buddy. I made sure he could watch my little girl." Ellie answered. We watched as a new Knockout came out and helped Ink Inc. Ellie stood and waved to us once before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why I keep doing this. Being a valet was becoming second nature. It was only for Jesse though. The two of us were just talking. We were actually friends. I'd told him about Luke and everything that happened between the two of us. I met with Jesse at gorilla. I was wearing a Metal Mulish Piper Black Tube Dress and coupled it with Teqkilla suede boots.

We walked out and I stayed on the ground. When Brian walked out it would be a moot point anyway because Eve would come stand by me. I smiled at her when she stopped by me. I watched as Jesse had the control up until something went wrong. Brian went to help but that allowed Austin to hurt Jesse. I absently pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and I nibbled on it lightly.

I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was afraid for Jesse. I watched as both Aries and Kash kept Jesse from tagging out to Brian. Jesse managed to get his knees up to block Kash from nailing him on the top rope. Jesse managed to get a tag in to Brian and Brian started taking on both guys.

I watched as Brian went for Slice Bread on both of them but missed it. Both Austin and Kash started arguing and I saw Jesse getting ready to tackle the both of them but Austin moved. Jesse only ended up getting Kash.

Austin was getting ready to use the belt on Brian but Brian superkicked him and nailed him with Slice Bread shortly after getting the pin. I watched as Brian danced around with Austin's belt.

I walked to the back with Jesse.

"Thanks for valeting for me tonight." Jesse said.

"No problem. I enjoy doing this." I said. Jesse smiled. I hadn't noticed that a strand of my brown hair had escaped from my ponytail until Jesse brushed it back. I smiled at him and he gave me a hesitant kiss. I blushed and looked away.

"I'll see you at some other time." I said quickly as I walked away. I walked back into the locker room to see Jamie and Colton standing. I also saw Athena standing too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could tell Ellie had something interesting going on in her life but Colton and I were heading out. I duplicated my entrance from last week even giving him a kiss. Colton stood behind me wrapping an arm around my waist. I watched as Mickie came out with Athena. Athena was standing next to Mickie and when Winter and Angelina came out. I looked at Mickie's shoulder where her belt was situated. I shook my head when Star came out not only with Alex, Karson, and Brooke but with blue streaks in her hair.

"Alex has rubbed off on her." I said. Star got into the ring and I looked over at Brooke who had her belt around her waist. Karen's music came on and she walked out with both Traci and Madison Rayne.

I was listing to Karen absently until she started insulting me. That pissed me off. I stood toe to toe with Karen and I made sure that she knew exactly what I wanted on Sunday. I wanted that Knockouts belt. I looked down when she insulted the kind of men I could attract. She obviously hadn't realized that I was with Colton. I know I felt Colton's hand on my back.

I let Karen put Brooke in a three way for her title against Lust and Peyton O'Connell. I had seen Traci get on her hands and knees and I shoved Karen so she fell over. After that everyone started fighting. Even Athena, Angelina, Karson, and Brooke got in on the brawl. They eventually managed to separate us and got us to go to the back. I was trying to stay calm when Colton didn't take me back to the locker room but some dark little corner he had found.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I started to move away only for Colton's arms to lock around my waist and pull me back to him.

"I'm making sure you're okay. I don't need Athena, Devon, Matt, Ellie, and Tommy throwing in their three cents." Colton answered.

"I'm fine Colton." I said.

"Jamie, please don't put that face on for me." Colton said as he let his right hand slid up to cup my right cheek. I leaned into his hand and rested one hand on his chest.

"I'm fine Colton. Karen just knows how to push buttons." I said.

"Is it bad that I wanted to be like Frankie and tell her off?" Colton asked. I smiled at him.

"No. It means that you really do love me." I replied.

"I'd do anything for you." Colton whispered.

"Come on let's go get back to the locker room." I said. Colton smiled before he gave me a kiss. We walked back into the locker room.

"What we miss?" I asked as I sat on Colton's lap.

"Ray talking smack, Daniels beating up Allen in the parking lot, and we're starting Serena's match against Gunner." Tommy answered. I nodded my head and settled back to watch the match. Serena was giving up a lot to him but I was sure that she'd come out with the win. I chuckled when Auriele turned her back and allowed Serena to go to town with that bat. I was surprised when Auriele stood between Gunner and Serena. I was actually with how impressed she was doing.

"Hey you want to hear something interesting?" Athena asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Auriele is dating Garrett Bischoff." Athena replied.

"Hm interesting." I said. I clapped when Serena won her match. She deserved it. I had heard the people whisper that she couldn't wrestle. That would shut them up for the time being. I had found it kind of odd that Colton had taken me off of his lap and left during Serena's match. I looked at him when he walked back in wearing shorts and his boots.

"You have a match?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah a tag match with Kingston Matlin against Abyss and Ray." Colton answered. I stood and followed him out of the locker room.

"Kingston and his sister are going out first." Colton said as we reached gorilla.

"What music are we playing for you?" The music guy asked.

"Hell Yeah." Colton answered. I nodded to Cheyenne as she walked past me with her brother. Someone nodded at us and we walked out.

"His partner being accompanied by Velvet Sky from Sterling Heights, Michigan weighing 220 lbs standing at 6 feet five inches Colton Sawyer." Christy said. I got into the ring with him and even gave him a kiss. He smiled at me before Immortal's music came on. I got to the floor with Peyton and we did our best cheering the boys on. Colton and Ace were giving up a lot of weight to those guys.

I realized that most people hadn't realized when I was out here the first time but I was wearing my engagment ring and Peyton saw it.

"You engaged?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I'm engaged to Colton." I answered. Peyton nodded her head and I went back to cheering for the boys. I watched as Ace nailed Ray with a wicked left handed punch. Colton then nailed Abyss carefully with Devil's Smile. Colton covered him and got the pin.

"The winners of the match the team of Ace O'Connell and Colton Sawyer." Christy said. I got into the ring and wrapped my arms around Colton and gave him another kiss. Colton wrapped his arms my waist and he shook Ace's hand before we left.

We walked back into the locker room.

"We'll keep an eye on everything and let you know what happens." I said. Colton nodded his head and left to go get changed. I watched as Ken's match against Scott. I settled into a chair. I noticed Athena had an ice pack and was putting it on Tommy's knee.

"You going to do that all night?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll even do that at home." Athena replied. I chuckled. I turned my attention back to the match and saw how much control Scott had. I shook my head. Colton walked back in and picked me up before sitting us both back down.

"So you set a date yet?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking a winter wedding." I replied.

"So like December right?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. I'm already talking to Phoenix about getting the day off." I replied. Devon nodded her head and we watched as Ken picked up the win. After that Immortal came out. It was impressive to see Gunner limping and holding his ribs. My eyes widened a little when they started beating up on Abyss.

"Never saw that coming." Athena said.

"I don't think anyone did." I said. We watched as it showed Kurt talking to James. You could almost see how tense Celeste was by the way she kept moving her hand up and down James's back. After that little discussion it showed Jarrett and Gunner talking. At least Gunner still looked like he was hurting.

Bobby's match against Jarrett and Gunner started. I was keeping an eye on how Brianna was staying away from Karen. The girls had told me that I could actually use their special nicknames because I was family.

"Hey Owl, you know when Brianna's leaving?" I asked.

"I think Bobby bumped it up to the Thursday after Bound for Glory. It was very recent. I also think Brianna is trying to keep it a secret." Athena answered with a small smile on her face. I nodded my head and continued watching the match. I raised an eyebrow when Brianna threatened Karen finally. Karen almost thought of standing toe to toe with her but backed down.

"That isn't cool." Ellie said when Jarrett and Gunner mocked Beer Money. They hadn't noticed Bobby getting up and that lead Bobby take solid control. I watched as Bobby blocked the Stroke and ended up locking Gunner in the Crossface for the win.

I shook my head when Immortal came out and started attacking him. Storm hit the ring and Celeste moved toward her sister in case Karen got any ideas. Immortal started beating up the two of them and Kurt meandered down to the ring. I was shocked to hear Hardy's music hit. He ran down to the ring and cleared it out of Immortal.

Hardy was trying to get Bobby and James to understand he was here to help. Brianna and Celeste had gotten into the ring. Brianna moved toward Bobby. When Jeff held out his hand you could see Brianna stand on her tip toes and whisper into Bobby's ear. He shook Jeff's hand. Hardy kept trying to leave but Storm wasn't letting him. Finally the three of them raised each other's arms with the girls sliding into line smoothly. Hardy and Bobby had a small hug before they celebrated.

"Makes you wonder what Brianna said." I said.

"Probably not to pull a Daniels." Devon answered. I smiled at that.

We watched as Hogan came out for his contract signing. Sting came out with Serena. Sting and Serena signed the contract first. JB then had Hogan sign it. I raised an eyebrow when Hogan overturned the table. He then started talking to Sting. I thought it had ended well with a handshake but Eric's music came on and took Sting's attention off of Hulk. Hulk then nailed him with a chair and started beating him up. You could see Serena wanting to do something.

"That poor baby." I said.

"I know. Selena hasn't exactly left Orlando since the twenty-ninth and Frankie is hurt." Athena said. We stood when the show was finished.

"I'll see you guys at Bound for Glory. Hey Athena if you see Mickie tell her not to go easy on me." I said.

"Will do." Athena said with a smile as I got my bag and left with Colton. I had hooked my hand with his.

"December 28th." Colton said.

"What?" I asked as we walked toward the car.

"It's a date for the wedding maybe." Colton replied.

"Good date but how about a little earlier. December 7th?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. All I want is the satisfaction of being able to say I'm the one who got to marry you." Colton replied with a half smile. I laughed as we got to the car and started putting our bags in.

"I could ask Phoenix if she could help plan our wedding." I said.

"I like her weddings. I've seen pictures from Mikaela and Allen's wedding and a few others besides theirs." Colton said.

"Okay I'll do that Sunday." I said. I smiled as we got into the car and started driving. Colton picked up my left hand in his right. He then kissed the top of my hand before squeezing my hand.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.


	36. Overprotective Payback

_**Author's Note: Athena stands firmly by who she loves. Athena watches as family finally achieves their goal. Devon stands by Matt and is the one to come up with the party idea. Jamie finally achieves what she's wanted for years. Colton slips up and forgets they're on pay-per-view. No Ellie POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 16**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was dressed in a ruched lace dress. It stopped at my upper thighs and had a strapless sweetheart neckline. I had coupled it with a pair of Nina Irvina shoes in red suede. My auburn hair was straight and I had added the crimson feathers into my hair that had become an almost staple. I was settled against Tommy. Jamie and Colton had their heads together whispering about something. I enjoyed being snuggled into Tommy. Last Thursday after we had gotten back home I had taken care of his knee with plenty of ice. I was so engrossed Mexican America's match against Ink, Inc. That I hadn't heard Tommy moved until he kissed the top of my head. I moved so I could look up at him.

"Come take a walk with me." He said. I should have protested but that would have gotten me nowhere. I shifted and stood. I followed him out of the locker room. He went and found so obscure corner for us to sit in. I was going to give him a weird look but something about the way he was sitting kept me from it. I sat across from him.

"What's up baby?" I asked as I leaned forward and traced the tattoo on left wrist.

"Heard from a little birdy before even you that Colton and Jamie are picking dates." Tommy answered.

"Do I know this littler birdy?" I asked with a small half-smile.

"Yes but that isn't exactly the point." Tommy replied.

"So what is the point?" I asked.

"What month or day were you thinking?" Tommy asked. I looked down at his wrist as I continued tracing the tattoo.

"As a little girl I always sort of imagined a May wedding." I mused not taking my eyes from his wrist.

"Lily, is there a reason you're not looking at me?" Tommy asked. I shrugged absently before I looked up at him.

"Well we can talk about a date later. I'm not actually sure what match is on." Tommy said as he stood and grabbed my wrist. I stood from my chair and followed him back to the locker room. A quick glance at the screen showed it was the X Division match. I saw Kendrick had both Eve and David with him again. I thought of questioning the sanity of it but it was Brian.

I resumed my position leaning against him as the match kept going back and forth. You could see how worried Eve was but she wasn't going to voice any of it. She just held on to David closer then she had before. I saw the pain flicker off her face when Aries turned toward her. Eve raised her head just a little because she wasn't so easily pushed around but she had more concerns. Austin nailed Kendrick with a brain buster and ended up retaining his title.

I realized that Tommy's match was after the upcoming match. I didn't like the idea. Simply because he was also against Matt. Matt was almost family. It would explain why Devon had been so quiet for most of the night. I was almost afraid Devon wouldn't say a whole word this entire pay-per-view before she uttered a shocking sentence.

"I still don't get it." Devon said.

"Get what?" I asked as I turned my attention from RVD and Jerry's match.

"Does Austin get his kicks from making us Knockouts squirm?" Devon asked. I looked at my sister with a deer in the headlights look.

"What?" I asked. Jamie was chuckling quietly. Matt, Colton, and Tommy exchanged looks.

"He must get going from watching certain Knockouts be uncomfortable with his advances." Devon stated. I shook my head. Deciding it would be better not to comment. I turned my attention back to the match. I had to sit back up when Tommy made me move so he could get changed. I sighed and looked over at Jamie and Colton who had finally stopped whispering to each other and were watching the match. I was curious but I knew better then to ask. I had just repositioned myself with one leg propped up on the steel chair and my arms wrapped around my knee resting my chin on my knee when Tommy walked back in.

I didn't say anything as he sat back down next to me and rubbed a hand up and down my back. I watched as the match ended with Rob picking up the win. I stood from the chair. My heel making a startling click sound. I even jolted a bit before I followed Tommy out of the locker room. He wraps an arm around my shoulders before we reach gorilla. It's game time and there isn't room for us to be the way we are in the back out there. Especially with Joe in the match. I give him a nod. Joe has already made his way down to the ring.

"His opponent from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. A look at the referee revealed it to be Tracy Hebner. I hadn't meant to but before he got into the ring I gripped the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. The five inches of the heels put me at 6'0''.

I stepped back and let him get into the ring. Matt and Devon were the only two left. I could hear the fans that were catcalling after that little display but I didn't care.

I listen as Crimson's music cuts off and Matt Morgan's plays.

"Their opponent from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan." Christy said. Devon stopped by me. I wasn't used to being the enemy. I would be for a second time tonight when Jamie went out for her match. Devon and I stood side by side when the match started. Both Crimson and Matt were double teaming Joe. I hadn't expected the way it changed so fast. When the boys turned on each other I looked at my sister.

"Makes you wonder if the Sawyer girls will turn against each other." Taz said. I looked at Devon as she offered me a smile and made the belt motion around her waist. I smiled and held my left hand out for her. She hooked her left hand in mine and we looked down at my engagement ring. I had a feeling that at some point Matt would propose but I didn't have a clue as to when.

My head snapped to the ring and I dropped my sister's hand when I heard someone hit the mat. Devon's head followed mine and we saw Crimson covering Joe for the win. I had missed most of it looking at my sister. I dropped Devon's hand and started toward the ring steps.

"The winner of the match Crimson." Christy said. Before I could climb the steps Crimson had come out of the ring. I walked toward him and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled at me before crashing his mouth against mine. I pulled back utterly confused. It had to be in the water. There was something in the water that was making everyone act out of character.

We walked to the back and any questions I was going to voice stopped when I saw the camera again. I was starting to really hate that thing. Not as much as the woman coming up behind it.

"Oh lord. Heaven help me." I muttered. Tommy gave me a strange look before he saw Karen.

"Wow Athena, could you get any more out there? I mean really? Was it necessary to make out with him at our most important pay-per-view?" Karen asked. I closed my eyes and waited. She wasn't done yet. She'd notice my dress in a couple of seconds.

"And Peyton called you classy. You're dressed no better than Brooke Tessmacher." Karen said as she moved her hand toward my hair and I flinched. It wasn't smart because Tommy stepped between us. I had only heard him act this way after I had told him about Austin. I looked at the tense set of his body. I was actually afraid to even do the simplest move of stretching my hand out and resting my hand at his lower back.

"Enough Karen. I think you set a worse example between you and Jeff. It's time for you to stop threatening Athena." Tommy said. I finally dared to touch Tommy's back. He turns his head toward me and I give him a slight shake of my head.

"You think we're not worthy to clean your shoes. Here's a newsflash Karen you're not worthy to stand in our presence." I said before I grabbed Tommy's hand and almost dragged him back to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Ken's match with Ray it showed Karen talking down to Athena. Matt and Devon had already walked back in. I raised an eyebrow when Athena walked in. Athena pushed Tommy toward the bathroom and threw clothes at him. She huffed back to her seat and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tough night Athena?" I asked.

"It's gonna get tougher because I'm in another valet position. This time against you which sucks." Athena said as she stomped one foot like a little child. I smiled at her.

"Makes you feel better everything will end up okay." I said.

"No it won't. Karen's got it out for me." Athena said.

"Hey Owl did you bring you clothes from last week?" Colton asked.

"Yeah, I washed them and there in my bag." Athena said.

"You got spandex shorts in there?" I asked.

"Yeah." Athena replied.

"Get changed." I said. Athena stood and gave me a look that probably said I was crazy. I watched the Falls Count Anywhere match. Yasmine was doing a very good job of staying with them while staying out of the way. I looked up when Tommy was suddenly pushed out of the bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing jeans and sneakers. I looked at him and then his shirt was tossed at his head.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Athena." Tommy answered as he pulled his shirt off his head and pulled it on. I shook my head and continued watching the match. Athena walked back out. I had realized her bra was strapless considering she was wearing a strapless dress. The vest still fit her body perfectly and the spandex shorts showed off about most of her legs. Shorts was a lose term because they were actually short shorts. Athena settled into a chair.

"Must you continue to play with fire?" Tommy asked. Athena nodded her head and smiled at him. I shook my head with a chuckle.

"Hey guys don't put anything on your calendar for December 7th." Colton said.

"Why?" Devon asked.

"That's our date." I replied.

"Ah. Right nothing going on the calendar for that day." Athena said. I shook my head and we watched as Ken ended up picking up the win. I watched as Yasmine wrapped her arms around Ken's neck and kiss him.

"Their house must be so much fun during football season." I said.

"You have no idea. When both the Steelers and Packers are playing their TV screen plays both games and they sit on opposite ends of the couch cheering." Athena said.

I shook my head as I stood. Colton stood with me. I watched as Athena gave Tommy a quick kiss nodded at me before she left. Colton wrapped an arm around my waist and we headed toward gorilla. I smiled at Star as she walked by with Alex. I walked out with Colton.

"Her opponent from the Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. As was usual with my entrance lately I ended up giving Colton a kiss after I had gotten through the ropes myself. He stood in the ring and nodded at Alex who had wrapped both arms around Star's waist. My music was cut off and replaced by Madison's. Christy introduced her as I tried to figure out what was with the camouflage ring gear. Her music was cut off and replaced by Winter's. It wasn't surprising to see Winter come out with Angelina. Mickie's music came on.

"Finally the champion from Richmond, Virginia being accompanied to the ring by Athena Sawyer Mickie James." Christy said. I saw how Athena's steps didn't have the usual bounce to them they normally had when she walked out with Mickie.

"She doesn't want to do it." Colton whispered. I nodded my head. Colton, Alex, and Angelina got out of the ring and stood on the ground with Athena. Mickie's music stopped and Karen walked out. I watched as Karen stopped and glared at Athena. Athena smiled at her and did a small turn before pointing to a random fan in the crowd. Karen sneered and got into the ring. She rang the bell and the match started. Star, Madison, and I stood on the outside as Mickie and Winter started off.

I looked over at Colton who nodded at me. He was standing next to his sister. I saw as he rested a hand on her lower back. I got in the match ever now and again. I was shocked when Winter went to nail the Mickie with the blood spit but Karen got in the way. Karen went down and Mickie nailed Winter with a Mickie-DT. Mickie went for a pin but there wasn't a ref because Karen was over in the corner. Madison got into the ring but was cut off by Brooke her nailed Madison with her Shooting Star. She never saw me coming though. I first planted her with a Beauty-T. Winter had gotten back up and took Mickie down. I nailed her with the Beauty-T and Traci our now stand in ref counted the three when I pinned her. She handed me the belt and I held it up. I heard Colton get into the ring. I didn't know what he was going to do until he put both hands around my waist and lifted me up into the air. He put me back down to give me a kiss that wasn't exactly PG.

"The winner and new Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy said. I looked at Athena to see her nodding her head and clapping. I was shocked when Brooke Jarrett walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good job Jamie you deserve it." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back.

"Thank you Brookelyn. It feels so good." I whispered back. She pulled back and smiled. She left the ring and everyone headed to the back. We walked into the locker room and Devon blindsided me with a hug.

"We're throwing a party. I even called Daddy who was watching. He'll cater it." Devon said. I smiled.

"That sounds great Dev." I said. Devon smiled and I turned my head to the TV when I heard "Eat You Alive" played. I watched as Brooke, Madison Gregory, strode out on her own. I had a feeling it was difficult without Josh but she was doing well. Her music cut off and was replaced by "Shut it Down" and Portia walked out. Portia's music was cut off and replaced by "Can You Hear Me" and Peyton O'Connell walked out.

I sat down holding the belt on my lap. Auriele had barely rung the bell and the girls were starting to wrestle against each other when Karen strode down the ramp. I noticed she stopped to pick up a steel chair.

"Oh that's not going to end well." I said. I watched as she nailed Brooke Jarrett in the back. Brooke arched her back and whirled around in pain. Auriele rang the bell. It was a DQ which meant the belt stayed with Brooke. Brooke turned back to the girls and said something before turning back to Karen. Brooke got out of the ring. Brooke hit Karen with Magnetic Attraction before walking out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That made no sense." I said.

"You're telling the rest of us." Athena said. I watched as A.J. came out with Mikaela. You could see he didn't want to but Mikaela has always been stubborn. That's what we all found beautiful about her. She stayed on the ground and then Daniels came out. You could see how she shifted uneasily. I watched as the boys went back and forth. It was low in my opinion when Daniels not only pointed at Mikaela but got out of the ring. He grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and yanked her hair back drawing a cry of pain from Mikaela as she moved to punch him he released her.

You could see A.J.'s fury had risen as the two of them started fighting again. Mikaela wasn't paying attention to what her throbbing head must be feeling like but on cheering on A.J.

"She's always in the middle of the feuds it seems." I said.

"Only when it comes to A.J." Jamie said. I nodded my head and watched as the match continued. I was actually surprised how easy Daniels quit after A.J. grabbing a screwdriver.

"So easy." I mused. Jamie nodded her head. We watched as A.J. and Mikaela were heading back up the ramp when Daniels attacked him. I saw Mikaela tense until after Daniels had nailed A.J. with the Styles Clash. She didn't stop to check on A.J. She went to stand toe to toe with Daniels and hissed something in his ear. Daniels left and Mikaela then went to check on her.

It was amazing to see how easy Mikaela helped Allen to the back. We watched as Jarrett called out Hardy and the two started fighting. Security came and separated them but they continued on. Finally more security came and escorted Jarrett out of the ring while Hardy stayed.

"Wow, have you ever noticed how many times things break into brawls?" I asked.

"Nope but it is quite a lot." Colton said. We watched as Hogan came out and then Sting with Serena. After it started Hogan called out Flair who came down to the ring. Sting and Hogan weren't pulling punches and both of them ended up bloody. Sting was able to pick up the victory. Serena was in the ring with him when Flair and the rest of Immortal came down and attacked the two of them. I wasn't surprised when Gunner zeroed in on Serena. Serena was trying to fight her way away from them but it wasn't going well. Scott was holding her as Gunner repeatedly punched her.

I flinched. You could see the blood starting to drip from her forehead when finally Hogan helped Sting clear out the ring. Sting supported Serena and made amends with Hogan.

"Poor Serena." Jamie said.

"I know but she's tough just like her sisters." Athena said.

"I'd wager my next paycheck that Serena is going to want Gunner on Thursday." Colton said.

"You're on." Jamie said with a smile. I smiled as we watched Kurt come out. Bobby walked out with Brianna. It was sort of cute because they were wearing matching shirts.

"I'm going to miss Brianna when she leaves." I said.

"I know." Athena said. We watched as Brianna kept cheering as well as she could. The match had so many near pin falls and submissions it was amazing. I shook my head when Kurt picked up the victory by using the ropes.

"It always seems to be Brian." Matt said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. We watched as Bobby sat in the corner. Brianna was in the ring with him holding his hand as she glared at Kurt.

"Okay next Thursday should be interesting." Jamie said.

"See you guys on Tuesday. That's when dad wants to have the party. He's like inviting the entire town. He's also going to invite some people you'll enjoy seeing." I said with a smile.

"Sounds exciting see you guys on Tuesday." Jamie said as she and Colton left the locker room. Tommy and Athena were next.

"Is it time for a nap?" I asked.

"Yes." Matt answered as we walked out. I wanted this day to be over.


	37. Always Have Your Back

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon wrestle for their titles. Velvet goes to celebrate her win with Colton only for it to end up horribly. Luckily she's got a friend to save her. No Ellie POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday October**____**20**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting on a steel chair watching Sting and Hogan talk. My auburn hair was curled around my shoulders. Devon and I would be defending our titles tonight against Winter and Angelina Love. I stood to go get chanced. I grabbed my clothes from my bag. I changed into a 2.5 inseam solid florescent pink low rise spandex and bright pink vest. I had changed my belly button ring into a hot pink triple gem belly button ring. I walked out and settled into my chair.

Devon followed suit and went to go get changed. Devon walked back out in gemsports neon pink compression shorts with a badass ta-tas tee in black. Well the shirt said bad the ass part was covered by what looked like fabric tape.

"You put fabric tape on your shirt?" I asked.

"Sasha actually did it. I don't want to get in trouble with management." Devon answered. I shook my head and began to lace up my boots. I smiled at Devon as she followed suit.

"No valet?" Jamie asked.

"Nope. Tommy and Matt aren't here. They're hanging out away from here." Devon answered.

We watched as Sting made Kurt defend his title against James tonight. I grabbed a save the ta-tas V-neck tee in fuchsia and pulled it on. Devon put her belt around her waist and I put mine on my left shoulder. I smiled at Jamie as we walked out of the locker room. We stopped at gorilla.

"What music?" He asked. Devon and I looked at each other.

"When I get you alone." I answered. He nodded his head and we walked out to the music.

"Their opponents the current TNA Knockout Tag Champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan the team of Devon and Athena Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. Devon and I were on the apron when Angelina and Winter jumped the gun and started attacking us. The pulled my shirt off and started using it against me around my neck.

I was trying to defend myself the best I could because Angelina and Winter were taking turns beating the crap out of me. I cringed and was definitely feeling it. I managed to duck Angelina when she came off of the top rope. I crawled toward my sister and managed to tag her in. Devon cleaned house. Devon almost got the pin on Winter after a neckbreaker when Angelina broke it up. My sister was fired into the ropes and I hit her with a blind tag. Devon took Angelina to outside and I slid in while Winter was watching Devon. I nailed Winter with the Red Sky. I managed to pick up the win. I hugged my sister and we showed the belts.

I grabbed my shirt which Devon had used against Winter and held it. Devon and I walked to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't surprised that we had retained. We were good at our jobs for that reason.

I could see my sister was doing a good job in not letting the pain show through. She had to be hurting. I figured after a log hot bath she'd be good. Thinking about it we had always stuck together. All of us kids. Sure the girls outnumbered the boys. With just Colton and Kody against Athena, Chloe, Sasha and I. When Chloe had died it had dropped our total down to three but now dad was gaining another daughter in Jamie. Well and another son in Tommy. Athena and I walked into the locker room and settled down to watch Jeff Jarrett with Karen call out Hardy. It broke down into a brawl. Security couldn't stop them. Brian Hebner, Earl Hebner, Lynn Warrior, Auriele Savage, and Tracy Hebner were even in the ring to try to separate them. Then D-Low Brown, Al Snow, Pat Kenny came out and D-Low and Al Snow started arguing about who to get out first. That allowed Hardy to get free. D-Low was holding Hardy which allowed Jarrett to nail Hardy below the belt.

I couldn't withhold the cringe when Hardy went down. I raised an eyebrow when Eric Young talked with Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro. I was shaking my head and then Gunner came out for his match against Abyss. Abyss just started beating the crap out of Gunner. Gunner actually ran away terrified by the looks of it.

"I'm surprised Gunner actually ran away." Jamie said.

"I know he normally beats the crap out of a twenty-one year old girl." Colton said.

"You know how many stitches did Serena's head take?" I asked.

"Five last I heard." Athena replied. It showed Gunner freaking out about Abyss to Immortal. Immortal told them they were overreacting. I smiled at Jamie as they showed her video package.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colton and I left and headed toward the ring. I was proud to have the belt. Colton and I did the usual entrance where after letting the pigeons loose I gave him a kiss.

I started talking about winning the belt. I was slightly pissed off when Karen came out with Traci. Colton stepped forward and rested a hand at my lower back. Karen was pissed. Karen had Traci escorted out of the ring. Colton put his arms around me. I was surprised when Madison Rayne walked out. Madison didn't get into the ring only until I was hit from behind. I covered my face as both Madison Rayne and Gail Kim started hitting me from behind.

I absently heard "Whine Up" play. I felt Gail and Madison leave and I looked up to see Colton helping me up. I was surprised to see Selena Kazarian standing in the ring with Janice. Colton and I left the ring. We walked into the locker room. I was watching as Selena was talking at Karen. Brooke and Star Jarrett came out.

"Selena just stripped Karen of her position." Athena said.

"Holy crap who's taking her spot?" I asked.

"The Fortune women." Devon said. I nodded my head to watch Selena nailed Karen with Fate's Kiss and then Brooke and Star nailed her with Skull and Bones.

I watched as the camera caught up with Selena and talked with her. It then showed Bischoff and Hogan in the ring. Bischoff slapped Hogan and then left. Immortal got into the ring and looked about ready to beat Hogan down but Sting and Serena got into the ring. Eric was walking up the ramp not seeing his son until he bumped into him.

Eric was just yelling at him and Garrett said Eric was a disgrace. I saw Auriele come up the ramp. Garrett knocked Eric out with a punk. Garrett gave Hogan, Sting, and Serena the thumbs up. I raised an eyebrow when Auriele gave Garrett a hug and then kissed him.

I watched as Bobby gave James a pep talk. James and Celeste walked out. Kurt was just beating James up. I was surprised when James nailed Kurt with the Last Call Superkick and picked up the victory.

"Holy cow." I said. We watched as Fortune celebrated with James. James tried to give Bobby the belt but Bobby gave it back and put it around his waist.

"Next Thursday should be interesting." I said.

"You're telling us. I'm looking forward to it." Athena said as she stood and pulled her save her ta-tas tee back on.

"See you guys next week." I said.

"Hey Jamie we've always got your back." Devon said. I smiled. The girls had said that plenty of times on Wednesday when we were at Sawyer's. That had been a pretty good party. I leaned into Colton as the two of us left and we walked toward the car. Athena and Devon would go home on their own.


	38. Never Doubt Family

_**Author's Note: Athena wrestles a match against Gail Kim. Devon stays in the back. Not much really happens. No Velvet or Ellie POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday October**____**27**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Devon and I were the only two in the locker room. Jamie and Colton were getting stuff ready for their wedding still. Matt and Tommy were somewhere else too. I was already dressed for my match against Gail Kim. I was wearing 2.5 inseam solid florescent pink low rise spandex, my bright pink vest, and a cosmo swirl dangle navel ring in pink.

I was absently watching what James was doing. I had tapped my wrists with a neon pink wrist tape. I had also put my engagement ring on a chocker so it was around my neck. We watched as James was going to give Bobby a title shot but Joe came out and said he needed it. Sting came out and settled it by making it Joe versus Bobby for the number one contender spot and next week it would be the winner against James for the championship.

I raised an eyebrow when it showed Daniels talking about how A.J. didn't really beat him.

"Makes me wonder what Daniels is smoking." I muttered as I continued stretching. I wanted to be nice and loose for this match. Daniels came out for his match and then RVD came out. I wasn't surprised to see A.J. come out with Mikaela. Rob ended up picking up the win by DQ when Daniels nailed RVD in the stomach with a tool box. Daniels went to go after RVD with a screw driver but A.J. got down and Daniels ran for the hills.

I smiled at my sister.

"You sure you don't want me out there?" Devon asked.

"No. I've got this." I said as I reached down to touch my toes.

"Thena, I wish you'd let me go out." Devon said as we watched Karen, Gail, Madison Rayne, and Traci head to the ring.

"Not a chance." I said as I shouldered my belt. I gave my sister a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged out of the locker room. I was standing by a monitor. I looked to my left when I heard someone stop. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Selena Kazarian stand next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Nice to see you." Selena said.

"You have fun creating drama?" I asked.

"Not really. I just like making waves contrary to popular belief." Selena said. I chuckled. Gail was pissing me off. She was talking about my sister. I shook my head and gritted in my teeth.

"Karen thinks she's still in control." I said.

"Yeah. Well that skank has another thing coming at the end of the show." Selena said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Phoenix is going to start laying down the law." Selena replied. I nodded my head. Devon, Colton, and I would stand by Jamie in the ring. I let out a hiss of breath when Karen called my sister a prostitute.

"That bitch is going to pay for that." I muttered. That was my que.

"See you in a second." I said as I headed toward the ring.

"Hit Howl." I called as I walked past.

"And her opponent one half of the knockout tag team champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena Sawyer." Christy said. I threw my belt down and booked it to the ring. Gail jumped me from the beginning. I was doing my best to cover my face up. I managed to get a few hits in before she drove me back down to the match. I continued to get attacked by her. She wasn't pulling any punches with me. She threw me out by Traci and them. Traci tried to help me but I got up to the apron on my own by Gail brought me in.

Gail continued to beat the crap out of me. She wasn't giving me a chance to get in it. Gail just continued on me. I kept fighting back but Gail just kept catching me. When Gail caught me with an armbar and scissored my head I dropped to the ground. I started getting a comeback going. Gail kicked out after a pin attempt. Gail was using the bottom rope against me until Early pulled her away. Gail went for a move and I reversed her and nailed her with Fate's Twist. I picked up the victory.

"You winner Athena Sawyer." Christy said. I waved my hand for a mike. Val gave one to me.

"Cut my music." I hissed into the mike.

"Karen you made a mistake today. You're no longer Knockout VP but that's not what pisses me off." I said as I walked over until I could stand on the right front middle turnbuckle.

"What pisses me off is that you keep insulting my sister. There is something about the Sawyer girls you don't know." I said.

"We defend each other. So at Turning Point bring everyone you want to help Gail it won't do you a bit of good. For the simple fact my sister will have myself, Devon Sawyer, and Colton out there with her." I said. I hadn't been paying attention so I didn't hear anyone get into the ring until two hands fisted in my hair and slammed me down to the mat with force. My back arched and I was surprised to see a blonde guy. He picked up the mike I had dropped when I hit the mat.

"You stupid bitch. You think Gail is going into this alone? I've got her back to. Learn my name. Jackson Cage." He said before he dropped the mike on my stomach. I rolled out of the ring and took my belt from Val. I glared at Jackson as he helped Gail up.

I had barely walked into the locker room when I heard "Ignition" by TobyMac play.

"I don't want to answer it." I muttered.

"If you don't answer it he'll just hope a plane and come see you." Devon said.

"He can wait." I muttered as I picked up the phone.

"Tommy I swear you better not yell because I just hit the mat from the middle turnbuckle." I said.

"Don't start." I muttered.

"Tommy, I know. I'll be home soon. Love you too bye." I said as I hung up.

"He just threatened to wrap me in bubble wrap and lock me in a padded room." I said as I flopped down into a steel chair.

"Sounds like Tommy." Devon said. I leaned my head back and my sister threw something at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You're not allowed to fall asleep." Devon said. I glared at my sister and watched what was going on. It showed Selena and Serena getting in the face of Jackson Cage.

"You stupid idiot. Why didn't you tell us you were debuting?" Selena asked.

"I don't have to run everything by you Selena. You've got your own life. So butt out of mine." Jackson said as he started to leave but Serena grabbed his arms.

"Jack, this isn't necessary. You're family." Serena said.

"Shut up Serena." Jackson said as he left. We watched Jeff Hardy talking and then Bischoff and Hogan talking about tough love. We watched as Robbie E came out with Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro. I was confused by the entrance. I looked at my phone when it played "Gorgeous Nightmare" by Escape the Fate. I put my phone to my ear and took the call from Jamie. I was amused by Robbie's entrance. Eric Young came out.

"What is up Jamie?" I asked.

"I'll do it for you don't worry." I said.

"I have yet to see Kevin. I'll probably go see Kevin." I said. I watched as Eric Young started attacking Brian Hebner. Eric Young had most of the control but Robbie was doing somewhat okay. Eric picked up the victory and Terry and Robbie just sort of attacked him.

"Yeah well you are my sister. I'm going to defend you. Trust me Jackson is probably going to get what is coming to him." I said.

"Love you too sister. Talk to you later." I said as I hung up. I cringed a little when Eric Young said Ronnie from the Jersey Shore was going to be on next week's Impact.

I watched as it showed Daniels and Frankie talking. Selena was standing in the background looking a bit miffed still. It then showed Ray talking some kind of crap. It then showed a video package about Jackson James or Garrett Bischoff.

"He's so adorable in a really weird way." I said.

"You're talking about Garrett right?" Devon asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"I understand." Devon said. We watched as Eric came down to the ring. We watched as he called out his son. Garrett came down the ring with Auriele following after him. Auriele stayed on the ground while Garrett got into the ring.

"This is awkward." I said.

"Yeah just a little." Devon said.

"This could be done behind closed doors." I said. Devon nodded her head. We watched as Eric continued to talk at his son. You could see the worry on Auriele's face. Garrett got the mike for about a sentence before his dad took it back.

"I don't think Phoenix likes this." I mused.

"Not entirely." Devon said.

"I find it a Brightside that Eric didn't go after Auriele." I said. I spoke to soon because when Eric passed Auriele and gave her a slight shove. Auriele glared at him. I rolled my eyes at what Flair was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sister was always headstrong. That would be why she had gotten jumped. Then again she was right we'd do anything for family. If that was a stupid idea.

We saw Flair talking with Garrett. Auriele was standing on his left side. Auriele was trying to keep herself away. I shook my head at how Flair was talking to Garrett.

"That's a smart tactic." I said.

"It is sort of." Athena said. We watched the Jeff Hardy video package. It then showed Jeff Jarrett walked out. Jarrett lost his mind and then Hardy came out. Hardy hadn't come out alone but with Peyton O'Connell. Jeff Hardy and Jarrett started brawling and security came in and separated the two of them. Earl was in the ring and security was also in the ring. Ray nailed Hardy from behind with the chain and Earl rang for the bell. Ray was in solid control. Hardy had started getting control back but Ray was able to nail him with a couple of moves that brought him down. Peyton was cheering as best as she could. Ray was back in solid control but Hardy still managed to power out of a pin. Hardy actually did that one other time.

Ray shoved Earl which didn't make Earl very happy. Jeff rolled out of the way of Ray's elbow and started getting control but Ray took it back.

Hardy managed to get control back and started getting back but Ray got a few moves in before Hardy managed to nail him with the Twist of Fate and then the Swanton and he got the pin. Peyton got into the ring and gave Hardy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Christy was interviewing Hardy when Jarrett came out of the crowd and attacked Hardy. Peyton had barely skirted out of the way. Ray nailed Hardy with the steel chain. Jarrett and Ray started setting up a table. Jarrett was getting ready to put Hardy on the table when Anderson's music hit. Ken sprinted down the ramp and ended up clearing the ring. Anderson had Yasmine behind him. Hardy and Ken looked at each other.

It showed Bobby's interview and how he had so much going through his mind. He probably had so much more with Brianna being out. Brianna was going to be staying in Canada for a while.

"Any feelings about next week?" I asked.

"None yet." Athena said. We watched another Hardy video package this time advertising his new DVD. It was time for Joe's match against Bobby.

"I hope Bobby wins." I said.

"I'm with you." Athena said. Athena had moved to change which worried me a little. We watched as JB introduced the two of them. I was hoping for Bobby to pick up the victory. The match started and Joe had control for a little bit but Bobby got control back.

I watched as Bobby tried to lock on his Crossface but Joe got out of the ring. Joe slammed Bobby's back into the apron and nailed him on the chest with a chop. Bobby wasn't giving up and continued to fight. Joe went for a pin but Bobby kicked out. Bobby wasn't doing to hot against Joe but Bobby wasn't going to give up.

"I'm surprised one of the other Fortune wives isn't out there." I said.

"They're all busy too." Athena said. Bobby started to battle against Joe but Joe took him down again. I didn't like where this was going but Bobby wasn't one to give up. He kept battling back. Bobby managed to nail Joe with a spine buster. Both of them started to get up and started trading punches. Bobby was taking solid control. It was good to see. Bobby almost got the pin but it didn't work.

I gasped when Joe dropped Bobby almost on his neck but Bobby still kicked out. Joe went for the Muscle Buster but Bobby got down. He locked Joe into the Crossface but Joe turned it into a pinning predicament. Bobby ended up picking up the win.

"Good for him." I said.

"Yes." Athena said. We watched as James and Celeste came out. Bobby kept celebrating but it looked so lonely without Brianna. Bobby caught sight of James and the two had the silent communication that it would be them next week.

We watched as Eric and Flair both said their pieces. Eric came out again. Eric continued to talk about his personal life. He called Garrett down to the ring again. This time Garrett got down to the ring while Auriele went to go stand by Phoenix.

Eric continued to talk and acted as if he was going to get Garrett's side of the story but continued to demand that Garrett apologize. Garrett wasn't going to do it. Eric was losing his temper and it was funny actually. Garrett continued to not apologize.

It was when Eric laid his hands on Garrett that it went downhill. Garrett started to put his hands on his dad but Flair came out. Flair continued to berate Garrett. The camera showed Auriele literally begging Phoenix to get involved but Phoenix kept shaking her head. Garrett got physical with Flair and then both Eric and Flair traded low blow shots. Flair got another low blow in. Garrett was being just attacked by Flair and another low blow.

"Good to know he doesn't want kids anytime soon." I said.

"You have no idea." Athena said. It was then you saw Phoenix get up from her chair and pick up a steel chair and hit the ring. Flair and Eric cleared out. Phoenix picked up the mike.

"Enough you a holes. I'm in charge over here." Phoenix said.

"Okay Eric, Flair guess what? I've got a surprise for next week. Sledgehammer and cake. For those of you who have no idea what I'm saying try Line In The Sand." Phoenix said. The crowd started a steady chant I couldn't understand.

"I'm tired of you running roughshot. But I've got something else. KAREN JARRETT, GAIL KIM, MADISON RAYNE, and JACKSON CAGE I'm talking to the lot of you. You think you're so smart. Karen you're not in charge anymore. I'm not going to change the match at Turning Point though." Phoenix said.

"Now I've got someone who has just signed a contract for not just here but for the other company. Ladies and Gentlemen the Wildcat is coming back and I ain't talking about Chris Harris." Phoenix said.

"Now cut my mike and play my music." Phoenix said as she pushed her headset down so it was around her neck and went to talk with Garrett and Auriele.

"Of course Phoenix has backup plans." I said.

"Duh it's Phoenix Orton." Athena said as she stood, grabbed her bag, waved at me, and left the locker room. I hoped she went to go talk to Kevin.


	39. Bigger, Better, and Hotter Things

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon wrestle for their titles. Athena gets her measure of payback against Jackson Cage. Ellie gets to be Jesse Sorenson's valet. Matt and Tommy have a plan…a plan that wasn't very well thought out. No Velvet POV. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 3**__**rd**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Devon and I had a match tonight for our titles against Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. I looked up when Jesse Andreakos walked in. I was curious as to where Tommy and Matt had gotten to because they were here. Ellie was sitting by one of our power outlets on her laptop.

"What's up Andreakos?" I asked.

"I have come to be your valet." Jesse answered.

"You want to be our valet?" Devon asked.

"Of course. I haven't been yours yet. I've been Jamie's before." Jesse said.

"Not true you were mine once before." Devon said.

"Fine details, I've never been Femme Fatale's valet." Jesse said.

"Okay. Let me finish getting ready and we'll get ready to hit this up." I said. Devon was already ready in a pair of jean shorts so short you could see the tip of the pockets and a black corset top. I grabbed my bag and walked into our bathroom. I would go out with my brown hair curled and it was already done. I slipped out of the jeans I had been previously wearing for a skirt that really shouldn't be called that. I had made sure to put on black spandex short shorts that you couldn't see the rim from the skirt. The skirt stopped two inches at my upper thigh. I also put on a light blue jean vest. I walked out and settled into my chair so I could put on my boots.

It was coming toward the end of Bobby, James, and Celeste talking. I finished tying my boots and looked at my sister.

"I'm ready. Hope you are sis." Devon said. I shook my head at my sister and we smiled at Ellie.

"Keep yourself out of trouble please El." I said as I shouldered my belt. Devon fastened hers around her waist as we left the locker room. We stopped by the music guy.

"Which one ladies?" He asked. I looked at my sister.

"Hold it Against Me." Devon said. He nodded his head and we walked out.

"Their opponents the current TNA Knockout Tag Champions being accompanied by Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos from Sterling Heights, Michigan the team of Devon and Athena Sawyer they are Femme Fatale." Christy said. I could see Karen about having her little fit at how Devon and I were dressed. I nodded at my sister as the two of us got into the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started the match with Madison. I had control and it felt good. It wasn't often but I felt we had learned so much since we started. I tagged out to my sister and we double teamed Madison. Madison tagged out to Gail. I watched as Athena was taking it to Gail. I had a feeling my sister wasn't exactly pulling punches which I wasn't surprised on. I could hear Andreakos cheering for us.

I watched as Karen made Madison Rayne tag in. Athena brought Madison toward us and tagged me in. Gail had nailed me from the apron so she and Rayne were now taking me apart. I wasn't going to allow them to pin me or submit me. I was fighting back for all I could. I managed to tag out to Athena who got in and almost had the victory over Rayne but Gail got involved. I got back into the ring and nailed Gail solidly with a Carbon Footprint before I shoved her out of the ring. I looked over at Jesse to see him nailing Jackson with You Can't Touch Her on him.

"Sis, Fatale Whispers." I called. Athena nodded at me and locked Madison into her Lebell Lock while I put her in my backwards Figure Four Leglock. I wasn't surprised that Jesse was holding Karen from coming up on the apron until Rayne tapped out.

"The winners of the match and still Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. Jesse released Karen and got into the ring. He raised both of our arms. We got out of the ring with our belts. I should have realized my sister was going to do something stupid. She dropped her belt and slid back into the ring. She nailed Jackson on the button with Tiger's Fangs before grabbing a mike.

"That's payback for last week. See you soon." Athena said into the mike before dropping it on his chest and getting the heck out of dodge. I looked at my sister and shook my head.

"Wow Thena." Jesse said. Athena shrugged before we walked back into our locker room. We saw Tommy and Matt had come back. Andreakos settled into a chair to watched Garrett and Auriele talking. It then showed Garrett in the ring with a cake.

"Why is there a cake?" Ellie asked.

"Hell if we know." Matt said. It showed Phoenix standing in a short black number with patent black stilettos. She walked around to the back of the ring as Garrett called out his dad. Auriele was standing on the ground. Garrett was talking. When Garrett started punching his dad Phoenix got into the ring. Garrett left the ring when Gunner and Flair hit the ring. Phoenix was going after Gunner with the sledgehammer when the cake had a person jump out of it.

The guy was beating up on Flair until Phoenix stopped him. Phoenix picked up the mike that Garrett had previously forgotten about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I said the Wildcat was coming back. That Wildcat is my grandpa Greg Eldio, now before you all hem and haw he's too old. I've been in the gym with him and this seventy-three year old is in the best shape of his career. Garrett we've got your back sweetie. Now Eric you want the sledgehammer?" Phoenix asked as Eric was starting to get up. Eric glared at her. Phoenix chuckled and hugged Greg.

"Huh. Never would have guessed that was Phoenix's surprise." Matt said.

"Well duh, we shouldn't if it's Phoenix." Andreakos said. I shook my head as I settled back to watch Joe talking to Sting. Joe left and Eric and Ric came and Eric said Phoenix and Sting could renegotiate his contract if Garrett was put in a match next week. It then showed Daniels talking craziness before RVD started brawling with Daniels.

Ellie stood and gave us a wave before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was my first time back in a few weeks. I'd been so wrapped up in Clare that it had taken my focus off of everything else.

This was an easy way to ease back to it. Ease back into it as Jesse's valet.

"Hey." I said as I met up with him at gorilla.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Busy." I answered as we got the okay to walk out. I had gotten good at being a valet. I stayed on the ground and waited for Austin to come out. He came out and the match started. Unlike previous matches I've been a valet for I actually had to move to keep out of the way. I cringed when Austin squished Jesse into the guardrail. I looked at him and shook my head.

I could hear Kash up there but I wasn't really paying any attention to him. I watched as Jesse started to mount a bit of a comeback. I was so glad that Jesse picked up the victory. I was walking to the back with him. When we passed the curtain I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Had me worried a little there." I said.

"Well at least it ended well." Jesse said. I nodded my head.

"I've got to go. I'm expecting a call from my mom." I said.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked.

"Possible. I mean if you that she wants me to show up in D.C. for something." I replied.

"If it comes to it I wouldn't mind being you plus one." Jesse said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I gave him a wave before walking back into the Sawyer locker room. I walked in and took my seat by my laptop.

"You know Sorenson is a good kid right?" Andreakos asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's saying its okay to trust him. I've seen him with Clare. He adores her." Athena said. I didn't want to say anything instead looking at the screen. It showed James and Bobby talking and then Terry, Robbie E, Iris, and Tori in the ring. Eric and Ronnie came out. I really wasn't surprised when it broke down. Rob was holding Ronnie so Robbie could whip him with the belt. I wasn't surprised when Eric made that match for next week.

I looked down when my phone vibrated. It was a text. I was really expecting a call from my mom but she sent a text instead. I read it and sucked in a breath before grabbing the hairbrush Athena had used earlier today to do her hair and throwing it across the room. It actually almost hit Tommy.

"Sorry about that Tommy." I said.

"It's okay." Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked.

"Mom was supposed to call to let me know when my plane was going to D.C. and the itinerary. She just sent me a text with the stuff. She also said that he's going to be there." I replied.

"Who is he?" Tommy asked.

"Nathan Sinclair, Clare's dad and he's in the air force." Devon answered.

"Bright side mom said I could bring a plus one and I've got someone who wants to be my plus one." I said.

"You talk to Phoenix after the show. Then you show up and show Nathan that you've moved on to bigger, better, and hotter things." Athena said with a smile. I chuckled.

"Okay." I said. We watched Jarrett and Ray's match against Hardy and Ken. Now that I took the time to think about it Sorenson and I got along so well. Maybe I just needed to step over my feelings for Nathan.

I continued watching and was impressed with how Hardy and Ken were doing. I wasn't surprised when Scott got involved. Scott, Ray, and Jarrett then proceeded to beat Hardy and Ken down. I watched as Yasmine got into the ring and pushed Karen away using Karen's face. Peyton was just trying to get Hardy out of the ring.

I watched as Sting, Phoenix, Garrett, and Auriele had a conversation. I saw Matt and Devon leave out of the corner of my eye. That couldn't be good. Garrett and Phoenix said that Garrett could do this. Phoenix and Sting made the match for next week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't even been paying attention to where Matt and Devon left. I was busy changing my wrestling boots into my previous ankle stiletto boots. My head jerked up when Matt's music played. I watched as he walked down the ramp with Devon. Devon and I hadn't bothered to change. I settled back to listen to what Matt was saying. When he called out Tommy I stood and offered Ellie a wave before we walked out.

As I walked down the ramp with Crimson I had a feeling at some point some idiot was going to have a cord in my way and I'd trip and fall on my face. The only reason I thought that was because for every step he took I took like three. When I was in the ring standing next to Crimson Matt started talking.

I started shaking my head with my sister. I didn't like where Matt and Crimson were going.

"No." I whispered. When Crimson accepted Devon and I moved away from each of them. We moved to where we stood toe to toe. It really was sort of uneven because she was so much taller than me. Devon and I smiled at each other before shaking hands. We sent equal glares at the boys. It wasn't cool that they were doing this to us.

I left the ring with Crimson first. I was walking next to him. I was keeping my head down and trying to keep how upset I was off of my face. We walked into the locker room and standing on my tippy toes I got the chance to smack Tommy upside the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I was out there last week preaching to be on the same page with my sister and brother for Jamie. Now look at it." I said.

"You'll be fine." Tommy said. I sat down and Devon and Matt walked back in. We settled back to watch Bobby's match against James.

I was really toying with the idea of getting changed but decided against it. That match was back and forth not that I expected anything different. James and Bobby knew each other so well. My jaw dropped when Bobby used the beer bottle on James. I hadn't expected that. I shook my head and shouldered my back.

"Don't forget to talk to Phoenix about your plus one Ellie." Devon said.

"I won't." Ellie said as she started packing her stuff up. I was out of the locker room a few feet in front of Tommy. I was walking toward the rental when I ran into someone. I had a bad feeling about who it was too. I looked up to see my suspicions were confirmed. It was Austin Aries.

"You really need to pay attention." He said.

"We're missing that insult we all know is coming." I said as I looked up at him.

"No, we're not. You should know me better then that Sawyer." Austin said. I was giving Austin a crazy look when a hand alighted on my lower back.

"Ah that's why you're not talking crap about me." I said as I turned my head barely to see Tommy.

"I never talk crap about you." Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that." I said as I walked past him.

"Athena." Austin said.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"Good match out there." Austin said. I raised an eyebrow before nodding at him.

"Thanks." I said as I continued toward the car with Tommy behind me.

"Athena, can we get a date?" Tommy asked.

"March 26th, 2012. Unless you want earlier." I answered.

"March 14th. The Fourteenth has become our day." Tommy said. I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"The fourteenth of March it is." I said as we arrived at the car.

"Time to go rest and make sure Chase and Aphrodite haven't torn the place up." I said.

"Yeah good plan." Tommy said. I shook my head.

"You think Ellie and Sorenson are going to get together on their little D.C. trip?" I asked.

"Probably. Sorenson is sweet on her." Tommy said. I smiled at that thought.


	40. He's In My Bubble Forgetting is Bliss

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon stand as a valet for Jamie and Mickie. Athena is Tommy's valet. Ellie stands by Sorenson and fears for her life. Jamie puts up in a tag match with Mickie against Gail and Rayne. All matter of chaos just breaks loose. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 10**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I didn't have a match tonight which was nice. I just had to valet for two different matches. Tommy's and then Jamie and Mickie's later. I was wearing a pair of light blue skin tight jeans with a hole in the left knee and a matching light blue jean vest. I was wearing a pair of patent black stiletto heels. My brown hair was curled and held in a stylish butterfly clip.

"Okay Ellen Chantalle Sawyer Leigh spill I want to know all of the juicy secrets. What did Nathan say when he saw you with Jesse?" I asked as I sat forward. Bobby was taking his time to walk down the ramp. Ellie shook her head and tilted her head back.

"When I actually arrived with Jesse Nathan wasn't there yet. I had to introduce Jesse to my parents. By that time Nathan had showed up and I went to introduce Jesse to him. That led to a mini fist fight almost." Ellen said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is Nathan jealous?" I asked.

"He may have been. He got really pissed off when I introduced Jesse." Ellie said with a shrug.

"Oh that is beautiful." I said. I looked up when Tommy tugged my hand up.

"We'll be back." I said. I followed Tommy out of the locker room. I was glad to be able to follow after him. We had gotten there a bit later then we were used to so I didn't get the chance to stop him for a kiss before we headed out.

"And his opponent from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. I was walking down the ramp with Crimson when I stepped over a cord in the way. Crimson looked at me.

"One of these days I'm going to trip over these cords." I said. Crimson shook his head as we got into the ring. I waited until he turned around before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until I could give him a kiss. I then popped down to the floor.

I stood there watching as Crimson started in on the Pope. I would clap my hands and do what I do best encouraging. I cringed when Pope kicked him in the knee and then dropped him to the mat with a DDT. I watched as the Pope took control. I didn't like this very much. I was actually starting to pace. The Pope was taking it to him. I looked down and looked back up to see Crimson nail him with Red Sky. I slid into the ring and walked around the Pope until I could stand next to Crimson. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I put a kiss to his chest. I occasionally forget where we are. It happens. The two of us head out of the ring and back to the locker room.

I raised an eyebrow when Colton let out a wolf whistle.

"What?" I asked.

"You forget where you are?" Colton asked.

"Frequently. I do that around Tommy." I answered as I sat down while he went to go get change.

"You'll be okay on Sunday right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. We'll be on your side a hundred percent." I answered. We watched as Gunner walked out with Ric and Eric. Garett walked out with Auriele, Phoenix, and Greg. I could tell that Gunner didn't take him seriously. Garett was taking it to Gunner. It was funny to watch. Gunner got out of the ring and Ric got into the ring and shoved the ref. Auriele, Phoenix, and Greg walked up the ramp with Garett because the match was over. It showed Phoenix's wide smile because she could now rewrite Eric's contract with Sting.

I shook my head when Robbie E, Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro started in on Ronnie's locker room and had a conversation and everyone started fighting.

"Wow." Devon said.

"You have no idea." Ellie said.

"Is it time to nap?" Jamie asked.

"I wish." I replied. My breath got in my throat when it showed James bloody and unconscious. It showed Celeste sliding into the locker room freaking out.

"That isn't good." I whispered. Ellie stood and left the locker room shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And his opponent from Katy, Texas being accompanied by Ellie Sawyer its Jesse Sorenson." Christy said. I had taken the chance behind the curtain to give Jesse a quick kiss. I hadn't divulged all of the details to my family about Jesse and I but I didn't really have too. I stood on the floor as Jesse passed me his coat.

I watched as Jesse started out well in the match. Jesse actually managed to nail Zema outside of the ring. I watched with almost baited breath. Jesse was doing so well until Zema nailed him with his knee to Jesse's face. Jesse moved out of the way of the 450 splash and Jesse nailed Zema with an outward rolling cutter. I slid into the ring and had just wrapped my arms around Jesse's waist to celebrate when Kash walked out. I was about to back up but Jesse put his arm around my waist to keep me in the same spot.

I didn't like Kash being in my personal space. He was in my bubble because I was in Jesse's bubble. I listened as Kash said that at Turning Point Jesse would get an X Division title match against Austin Aries and against Kid Kash. That meant I would have to have eyes in the back of my head.

I looked at Jesse as he signed it. I wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea. Jesse started attacking Kid Kash and then Austin Aries came out. I backed into a corner. I was trying to make myself small. Austin feed Jesse to Kash and Jesse went down. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again Austin was standing in front of me. I lifted my chin in defiance and then Austin leaned down and gave me a kiss. I cringed and ducked out of the ring with Jesse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gone to get changed for my match when Kash had come out and talked to Jesse. I did hear something hit the wall though.

"What was that?" I asked as I poked my head out of the bathroom.

"That would be the hairbrush Athena just lobbed at the wall." Colton said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Austin Aries is going to die." Athena replied. I'd ask later. I could hear Karen's grating voice. I finished getting ready to see her talking with Gail and Madison Rayne. I shook my head when she yelled at Traci. I stood and after picking up my belt Athena, Devon, and Colton stood with me. We left the locker room to met Mickie at gorilla.

"This should be interesting." Athena said. I nodded my head and nodded at Mickie.

"You ready?" Mickie asked.

"Yes. We've got the best backup in the world." I replied. We walked out.

"First being accompanied by Colton, Devon, and Athena Sawyer the team of Mickie James and the TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky." Christy said. When I got into the ring I did my usual entrance with Colton. Athena and Devon stayed on the ground. Colton got out to stand with his sisters. We waited as Rayne and Gail came out. I had a feeling that Traci wouldn't help the two of them but Athena probably had a plan.

The match got started and Mickie and I were taking it to Gail and Rayne. Gail and Rayne managed to battle back just a little. I was standing on the apron when I saw Colton go across the ring and nailed Jackson with Deal with the Devil. Devon grabbed Karen. Earl was looking at Devon so Athena snuck around until she could pull Madison off of the apron. Madison's head nailed the apron. Gail had turned around to see what was going on. Earl was facing Mickie and I so Mickie tagged out to me. I turned Gail around and nailed her with a Beauty-T.

I managed to get the victory.

"The winners of the match Mickie James and Velvet Sky." Christy said. I shook my head at my sisters as they got into the ring. Athena held up three fingers. Jackson was helping Gail up. I jolted back when Jackson pointed straight at Athena and flipped her off.

"You wish." Athena muttered. We got out of the ring and managed to make it to the back. We were in the locker room to see James being taking care of while Sting and Serena were making sure he was okay. Celeste is freaking out next to him.

"Poor Celeste." I whispered.

"You're going to win on Sunday." Colton said.

"Should I kill Jackson now or on Sunday?" Tommy asked.

"Let me handle it." Athena said as she situated herself on Tommy's lap. I went to go get changed. I was listening to Robbie E and Rob Terry's match against Eric Young and Ronnie. I came out after Eric had finished fighting with the ref. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Ronnie picked up the victory. Robbie E freaked out.

I watched as Jarrett, Scott, and Ray just talked to the camera.

"Who do you think Hardy and Ken picked?" I asked.

"Someone." Devon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked to hear Fortune's music come on.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first representing Fortune the team of Mikaela Styles, the Black Widow, and Celeste Storm." Christy said. I watched as Mikaela, Selena, and Celeste spanned the ramp and walked down to the ring. I was surprised when Mexican Americas music hit.

"Their opponents from Mexico City, Mexico being accompanied by Sarita and Rosita Hernandez and Anarquia Mexican America." Christy said. I watched as the girls stood in the ring regardless of Mexican America now in the ring. Their music stopped and was replaced by Austin's music.

"And their partner from Milwaukee, Wisconsin he is the current X Division Champion Austin Aries." Christy said. We settled back to watch the match. Mikaela started the match with Hernandez. If that was a mix match I don't know what was. Mikaela wasn't letting him get the better of her though.

"Why do you think the Fortune ladies are in this match?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think they asked for it that is for certain." Athena said. We watched at how the girls were working against the boys. I raised an eyebrow when it broke down. Mikaela ended up nailing Hernandez with what looked like the Spiral Tap, Selena used Wave of the Future on Anarquia, and Celeste, the legal woman, used Not Going to Love on Austin, the legal man. Celeste managed to get the pin because Mikaela and Selena terrified Rosita and Sarita.

"The winners of the match Celeste Storm, Mikaela Styles, and the Black Widow." Christy said.

"Hey at least they picked up a win." Colton said.

"Would you expect anything less than the best from Fortune?" Jamie asked. I chuckled. We watched as Mexican America was show in catering in a brawl.

"They move fast." I said.

"Yes they do." Athena said. I shook my head at my sister and watched as A.J. came out with Mikaela to have a match with Daniels. We watched as the two had a match. It was one of those back and forth matches again. I really shouldn't have been surprised when Daniels brought a screwdriver out.

"He must really like that thing." I said.

"Probably. Maybe it's like a security blanket." Ellie said. I laughed at that. RVD came down and took the screw driver. A.J. picked up the victory with a Styles Clash. He then shook hands with RVD.

I watched as Jarrett, Ray, and Scott came out with Karen. It then showed Ken coming out with Yasmine, Hardy coming out with Peyton, and much to our surprise and Immortal's Abyss. Immortal had a pretty good run. That was until Abyss nailed Jarrett first with a Shock Treatment.

"Is it sad that I find Karen freaking out funny?" Athena asked.

"Just a little." Jamie replied. We watched as everyone traded moves with each other until Abyss picked up the victory with a Black Hole Slam on Scott.

I wasn't looking forward to the next match on the card. It was Bobby against James. We watched as Bobby walked out. It played James's music one time through but James didn't show up. It played it a second time and he staggered out with Celeste following after him. You could see the concern on her face. You could also watch her trying to offer James help to the ring but he waves her off. James hits the ring and Brian rings the bell. James was taking it to Bobby until he dropped to the mat. Celeste is on the apron within a heartbeat to check on him. Bobby comes over and starts helping James up. I was amazed he was even calling for an ambulance. Celeste had gotten into the ring.

When Bobby asked if the match was over Brian said it wasn't. I felt sick to my stomach when Bobby ended the match with a pin on James. He then sprinted out of the ring because A.J., Frankie, Selena, and Mikaela had gotten into the ring. Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, and Frankie were checking on James. The moment A.J. starts asking for a mike Mikaela is by his side with her hand on his lower back. She listened as A.J. wanted Bobby in a match at Turning Point for the title. She raised an eyebrow at A.J.'s use of the word prick. Sting and Phoenix both agree to it.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I will see you all on Sunday. I am going home." I said as I stood and grabbed my bag.

"See you Sunday Dev." Ellie said. I waved and walked out of the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after Devon left Athena and Tommy left. After they left Jamie and Colton left. I started to pack my bag up slowly. I had told Jesse to meet me in the locker room. I looked up when he walked in.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I stopped putting my laptop away to walk over to him.

"A better question is how do you feel?" Jesse asked.

"Just need a nice hot shower and I'll be fine." I answered. I had a feeling he was referring to the Austin Aries moment of the night.

"You'll be at Turning Point right?" Jesse asked. I laughed lightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Should that even be a question?" I asked.

"Well it is a legitimate question." Jesse answered.

"Jesse, I'm going to be there on Sunday. I'm not going to leave you hanging." I said. Jesse smiled before he kissed the top of my head. I jumped away from him when I heard a cough. I had thought it had been Tommy, Colton, or Andreakos to be honest. The man standing there was worse. It happened to be Nathan. Nathan was about 6'3'', lean, toned, short black hair, blue eyes, and as he said to me after I had told him about Clare every women's wet dream.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have to knock." Nathan said. That had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I was dressed in a light pink tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans along with wedge heels.

"Why is that?" Jesse asked as he pulled me to him again. I was really starting to like this position.

"I'm just dropping off papers to her is all. Besides she should know when I'm coming." Nathan said as he held out a set of papers to me.

"I don't like to be handed stuff." I said pulling a Tony Stark from Iron Man 2. Jesse chuckled quietly at that as Nathan shoved the papers into my hands before leaving. I had a bad feeling about these papers and sank down into a steel chair as I opened the neatly folded papers.

"I should have known." I muttered.

"Should have known what El?" Jesse asked as he sat down next to me.

"The moment I try to move on Nathan gets jealous. These are papers saying he wants custody of my Clare-Bear." I replied.

"On what grounds?" Jesse asked.

"I'm an unfit parent." I answered. I could feel the tears coming on. Jesse turned my head toward him.

"Ellen, you know you're not an unfit parent right?" Jesse asked. I nodded my head.

"I know. It just hurts. I could lose my baby over this." I whispered. Jesse shook his head before he gave me a kiss.

"I'll help make sure you don't." Jesse said as he pulled back. I smiled at him.

"I've got to get back to Sterling Heights." I said as I stood.

"I'll see you Sunday El." Jesse said. I nodded to him as he left. Nathan Sinclair was not going to win this war. Not with me.


	41. My Fist In Your Face

_**Author's Note: Turning Point. Athena is frustrated by people assuming that her and her sister will no long be a team. Athena embarrasses herself by accident. Athena and Devon first stand by Tommy and Matt in their match and then go to help their sister in her match. Everyone then goes out to a nightclub to just be themselves after a long night. Besides everyone needs a trigger to cope with great moments of sadness right? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves. Jesse McCartney owns the lyrics to Into Ya.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 13**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I wish every camera guy and interviewer would get the hell out of my face. The next one who asked a stupid question would get my fist in their face. I was curling my hair and was oddly alone in the locker room when an interviewer walked in. I was about to shoot him a glare but would wait until he started asking questions. I put my curling iron down and used the hairspray. I had done my makeup to the tens. I was going to look every inch of a Femme Fatale if it killed me. I was wearing a white blouse that was tied under my bust and had a few buttons open and I had put on a skirt that really didn't classify as a skirt. It reached my upper thighs and was black. I was also wearing a pair of wicked patent black pumps with six inch heels. I turned in my chair to face the interviewer. I was only dressed like this because Karen had made a comment on the way I was dressed last week.

"Athena, how are you and your sister going to stay a team if you two are essentially facing each other tonight." He asked. I laughed throwing my head back. I brought my head back up and licked my bottom lip. My bright red lipstick stayed luckily.

"I was just thinking to myself that the next person to comment on that I would put my fist in their face." I said as I stood to my full 6'2" height, thanks to my killer shoes. I sauntered over to the interviewer and stood in front of him and smiled.

"My sister and I are a team. No ifs ands or buts. What Crimson and Morgan do against each other will not change Femme Fatale." I hissed as I leaned forward until I was in his personal space.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. I resisted the urge to grind my teeth before I brought my lips toward his ear.

"While you on your back, I'ma touch you slowly, keep you paralyzed so you barely move, feel like I just struck gold, you a fantasy, so tell me what's the business, babe? That is Femme Fatale." I whispered as I pulled back a wicked smile on my face. I had done everything but straddle this idiot's lap. He gulped before he left. I had the satisfaction to look down and realize I had done my job.

Tommy was the first to walk back in and looked from me to the interviewer currently leaving my locker room. He looked about ready to ask but shook his head.

"On second thought I don't want to know." Tommy said as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Devon, Matt, Colton, Jamie, and Ellie walked back in. I took the time to notice that Elli looked as if she had been engaged in what I could only assume would be a heavy make out session. I looked at Colton when he whistled.

"Someone decided to let the vixen out of her cage today." Colton said as he sat down.

"We should let Karen insult you more." Devon said with a smile.

"Oh bite me." I said. The TV Championship match was just coming to an end with Robbie E picking up the victory. I watched as the mixed tag match for the World Tag Team Championship started. I wasn't really partial to either team. Honestly I couldn't care either way. I had my head rested on Tommy's shoulder as we watched the apy-per-view.

Ellie got up to leave.

"I have to ask now that Ellie has left the building if it looked like she'd been involved in a heavy kissing session?" I asked.

"Yeah probably. I'd put my money on it being with Jesse Sorenson." Colton said. I nodded my head as Mexican America picked up the win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pretty sure they had all noticed how I looked. I was thankful that they had chosen not to comment though. I was grateful for that. I was standing next to Jesse. I was dressed in a pair of slacks and a rose colored blouse. I had toyed with the idea of bringing Clare with me but thought better of it.

Jesse and I got the okay to go so we did.

"First from Katy, Texas being accompanied by Ellie Sawyer its Jesse Sorenson." Christy said. I stayed on the ground and with held a cringe when Austin and Kash walked past me.

I watched as the match started. It started off as Kash and Austin against Jesse. I didn't like this. I didn't like it even more when Austin got into my face. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kash was talking to Brian. I brought my hand back and slapped Austin across the face. The match went back to a two on one scenario against Jesse and that honestly scared the crap out of me.

I watched as Aries started to lose it because Kash wasn't following the plan. It looked like Kash would get the win on Jesse but Aries put Jesse's foot on the rope and broke the count up. Aries then rolled Kash Up for the victory. I didn't care. All I wanted was to get Jesse out of the ring. I helped Jesse back to his locker room. I was getting ready to leave when Jesse caught my wrist.

"Just stay the rest of the night." Jesse said. I nodded my head and sat down next to him to watch the no DQ match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't surprised when Ellie didn't come back after Jesse's match. I stood up from Tommy's lap and went back to our makeup table. I had laid a chocker on there that I was going to wear. I put it around my neck and easily fastened it. I sat back down on Tommy's lap and earned a small jolt of laughter from Jamie who had taken the time to really look at my chocker.

"You ever pose for them Athena?" Jamie asked.

"Nope. It was a gag gift once from Chloe." I answered as I stroked the pink bunny that hung from a small chain fastened to the black velvet chocker.

We watched in silence the No DQ match. I was honestly hoping that RVD would win. I wasn't surprised when Daniels went against his own agreement. I stood and headed toward the door as RVD got the win. Tommy and I left the locker room. We walked toward gorilla. We were standing there when I grabbed Tommy around the neck and gave him a kiss.

"No mistakes this week." I whispered as I pulled back. Tommy took the time to look me up and down.

"You dressed that way just to bug Karen?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. I'm going to enjoy seeing her later tonight." I answered. We got the okay to walk out.

"Introducing first from the Brownsville section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. Crimson and I were walking down the ramp. Remember my fear of falling over a random cord? We were at the bottom of the ramp and I was walking down next to him and I forgot to check my footing and my left foot caught a cord and I fell down. My face hit the concrete and Crimson grabbed my upper arm and put me back on my feet. I was laughing through the pain. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or dust me off.

I stood outside of the ring. I was leaning on the apron listening to fans point out that I had just fallen flat on my face. That really killed my Femme Fatale mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about my sister. I had seen her take that face plant. I was much more humble than my sister. I was in a pair of grey slacks and a white blouse. Matt and I got the okay to go and we walked out.

"His opponent from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied by Devon Sawyer "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan." Christy said. I followed Matt down until I stood next to my sister.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just peachy. I just embarrassed myself on national television." Athena replied. I shook my head and we both watched the match. Normally the two of us would be cheering but we were oddly silent throughout the whole match. The two of us did do the occasional go and you've got this but other than that we said nothing. After the ref was thrown down the boys both ended up with a double disqualification and we were pissed. Athena went to go stand with Crimson while I stood with Matt. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Crimson and Athena left first and I followed after Matt. We had barely walked into the locker room before I saw Athena rooted to the spot.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a text from Sasha telling me to tell Jamie good luck. I asked her where she was and she reminded me of the date." Colton said.

"It's November thirteenth." Athena whispered. I watched as she moved her hair aside and touched the top of the cross on the back of her neck which was just barely visible. I brought my left hand to cover my mouth before I turned into Matt.

Athena let out a heart wrenching sob until Tommy held her close. I couldn't believe we'd forgotten. That would explain why Andreakos wasn't here. I sat down next to Matt. The mood had come down quite a bit. Jamie stood during the tag match to get changed.

"It's time to put on the game face." Athena said as she brushed the tears away from her eyes. Jamie walked back out dressed for her match.

"You guys don't have to go out there with me." Jamie said.

"Jamie. We are not abandoning you out there with that bitch Karen." Athena said as she stood up and went to go redo her makeup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't expected to learn that today of all days was the day that Chloe Sawyer had died.

"We failed to protect Chloe all those years ago but will do it today." Athena said. I smiled at my sister. The tag match was just coming to an end. Colton, Devon, and Athena walked toward the door. I grabbed my belt and followed them out to gorilla.

"You ready?" I asked.

"We've got your back don't worry about Madison, Karen, or Jackson." Colton said. I smiled at him before we walked out.

"Her opponent from the Big Apple being accompanied by Colton, Devon, and Athena Sawyer the TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky." Christy said. I did my usual entrance with Colton and left him standing on the ground with his sisters to start the match. The ref started the match and all pervious thoughts fled my mind except to beat Gail. Gail and I went back and forth. She had taken me to the ground. I hadn't notice that she was distracting the referee. I got up to see Gail turned around and I took advantage and nailed her with a Beauty-T. I picked up the victory.

"The winner of the match and still TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky." Christy said. Athena, Devon, and Colton got into the ring. Athena hugged me and brought her lips to my ear.

"I hope you don't mind but we took them out for you. I don't want you to think we're completely insensitive." Athena whispered. I shook my head. Colton picked me up and put me on his shoulder. Colton put me abruptly down as someone got into the ring.

I turned to see Jackson standing toe to toe with Athena. Athena lifted her chin and kicked him in the stomach. After she did that she backed up and speared him.

"Red Sky be overkill?" Athena asked.

"Do it." I answered. Athena managed to pick Jackson up and nail him with a Red Sky. Athena waved her hand for a mike and was given one. She looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen I said a few weeks ago that Velvet Sky was family and that we'd all be here. Guess what Velvet Sky retained her belt and she will continue to do so for many months to come. Simply because we will always have her back." Athena said. She had turned to smile at me and I noticed her nose was bleeding. It was weird because no one had hit her. She got down and walked over to raise my arm with her sister and brother.

"Owl, your nose is bleeding." I said.

"Probably from that bump on the head I took falling down." Athena answered as we got out of the ring. I shook my head and we accompanied her to Kevin's office.

Kevin shook his head.

"Athena, you must have a problem because you hit your head earlier in the night. You'd figure you would have had your nosebleed then." Kevin said as he tilted Athena's head back. He was putting pressure on Athena's nose when Tommy and Matt walked in. Matt and Tommy each gave me a hug. Tommy went to go check on Athena. We watched Hardy and Jarrett's three matches from Kevin's office. It took him that long to make sure Athena was okay.

"No more tripping over cords." Kevin said.

"Yes sir. I have to make sure Tommy here goes at an even pace then." Athena said with a smile as she hopped off of Kevin's table and we all left the locker room.

"I saw we all go out for drinks tonight." Athena said.

"I like that plan." I said. Athena nodded her head and we had barely settled down to watch Bobby and A.J.'s match before Ellie burst in with Jesse Sorenson behind her.

"Athena are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"Just fine. Well not fine but at least the night is almost over." Athena answered.

"Ellie you and Jesse want to go out for drinks with us afterwards?" I asked.

"Drinks?" Ellie asked.

"To celebrate Jamie's win and remember Chloe." Devon replied. Ellie looked at Jesse. Jesse nodded his head.

"Sure. We'll met you at the hotel bar." Ellie said.

"No. We need a place fans aren't going to be standing around to do our thing." Athena said.

"I know this night club. The Lux Ultra Lounge. It's on 5688 International Dr. We can all meet up there." I said.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Jesse said. He and Ellie left to go back to his locker room. I went to go get changed. Athena followed after me once I had left. By the time I was out Bobby and A.J.'s match was in full swing. Athena walked back out in a nice black tank top and a pair of skin tight cobalt blue jeans. We watched the rest of the match. I shook my head with how Bobby won.

"This should be exciting." I said. Devon nodded her head and we grabbed our bags and left the locker room. We all went into our separate cars. Colton and I, Devon and Matt, Tommy and Athena were leaning against my rental with Colton waiting for Jesse and Ellie to show up.

When they did we walked into the club after paying a slight fee. We walked over to the bar and ordered various drinks. Athena was the first to raise he glass.

"To Jamie's victory and in loving memory of Chloe Katy Sawyer." Athena said. We all touched glasses before taking a drink. The rest of the night was drinking and dancing. It was so easy to forget that we were actually famous in a way. I smiled at the thought. I was glad to know there wouldn't be a brawl this time luckily. Colton and I were sitting at the bar watching Athena and Tommy, Devon and Matt, and Ellie and Jesse.

"Look at how cute Ellie and Jesse are." I whispered as I leaned up to kiss his chin.

"Yes they are." Colton answered as he kissed my forehead. We were watching Athena and Tommy laugh and have fun when someone walked over with picture paper and a sharpie.

"Uh oh our cover is blown quick to the cars." I said. We'd paid for our drinks every time we'd ordered a new one. Colton, Devon, Matt, Ellie, and Jesse weeded our way through the club until we were out the door. Athena and Tommy followed after us still laughing.

"Whose autograph did the fan want?" I asked.

"Mine." Athena answered as she leaned into Tommy.

"I think it's time we call it a night while we can still drive." Colton said.

"You're never any fun." Athena said with a smile. We all said our goodbye and headed back toward the hotel.

"Col are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Jamie. I'm lucky to have you." Colton answered as he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. I smiled at him as we continued toward the hotel. It was good to know that Colton would always have my back. His sisters would too. I hoped to hold the belt for as long as I could. I had a feeling Colton and his sisters would make sure of that. I didn't feel like I had taken a shortcut tonight. I had felt that it was fair play with how Gail was going to play it.


	42. He Took My Smoothie

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon determine that they can't leave Tommy and Matt alone because they do silly things. Jamie sits back and watches people challenge for the right to be the number one contender for her belt. Colton gets in a brawl and is then put in a match. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 17**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

When Karen had been Knockout VP she had demanded she had all of our numbers. I woke up Monday morning with a nice little text. She called me a two cent hooker, a slut, and told me if I ever touch her again I won't have a job. She was also pissed that I had the never to touch Jackson Matthews. I deleted it without a care.

On it was Thursday and I was up to no good again. I had decided to leave my hair straight today. My makeup was once again done to the tens. I was wearing a pair of skin tight black short shorts and a Dream Angels Demi Bra in black/pale purple along with a nice pair of ankle stiletto boots with another six inch heel. All the black had a plan. Tommy had told me if he had a match his ring gear would be black. I like matching some days. I was again wearing my chocker from Sunday but this time I had added a necklace. It's fun when Tommy conveniently leaves some of his merchandise out. I had hooked a Crimson Dog Tag. It was settled nicely in with the rest of my stuff.

"Karen insult you again?" Colton asked.

"Yup. Monday morning." I answered. I was seated on Tommy's lap. We watched as Bobby came out and talked. James and Celeste came out. Security came out to keep James and Celeste from getting into the ring with Bobby. Bobby just didn't see A.J. coming from behind him. A.J. was kicking his butt. James and Celeste had since be escorted out. You could see Mikaela on the ground. Security came out and separated the two as best as they could. They just kept breaking lose and beating the crap out of each other. Bobby had a mike and was talking crap. Mikaela had gotten into the ring and was staying close to A.J., who ended up attacking Bobby again. They put each guy into a corner. Sting and Serena came out and Sting made a thirty minute Iron Man match at Final Resolution.

A.J. and Mikaela left the ring while Bobby stayed in. My jaw dropped when Bobby when after Dixie Carter. A.J. and Mikaela did an about face. A.J. got Dixie away from Bobby but Bobby attacked A.J. bringing both of them to the ground. Security was basically worthless. Sting, Serena, and the entire behind the scenes guys came out and got Bobby away. It then showed James and Celeste walking away when Joe showed up. James and Joe had a conversation on how Bobby didn't attack him from behind and then James and Joe got into a brawl. Frankie and Selena came and tried to separate them but they needed help from Eric Young and Devon. Frankie, Selena, Celeste, and Devon were holding James in place while Eric took Joe away.

It then showed Sting and Serena shoving and yelling at Bobby. Bobby threatened to get a lawyer and sue Sting. I watched as Devon with the Pope came out. Robbie E with Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro came out.

"Hey Dev, I want a smoothie. You want one too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jamie you want to come get one with us?" Devon asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said. The three of us stood and we walked out of the locker room and headed toward catering. We were watching the match as we each got a smoothie. Mine was a strawberry banana, Devon got a mango banana, and Jamie got a strawberry blueberry combination. We were drinking them as we watched the match. Some of the other wrestlers who were hanging out at catering gave me a whistle when they saw me.

"Have I mentioned I hate that ref?" I asked. We watched as Rob Terry took out the Pope. I wasn't surprised when Eric Young came down with a chair. I was surprised to see Devon's kids go over the barricade. Robbie E picked up the victory and he and his entourage hit the bricks when Eric started chasing him with a chair. Devon was trying to get his kids away from the Pope when they fought back.

"That isn't good." Jamie said. I nodded my head. We watched as Sting and Serena talked with Garett and Auriele.

"I have a bad feeling." I said. Devon nodded her head. We watched as Tommy and Matt walked by arguing about their match.

"Jamie, we'll see you back in the locker room." I said as Devon and I took off. We arrived just as Sting said that Mexican America thought there was no competition. I hung my head. Crimson was immedietly in. I wasn't surprised honestly. I was going to hurt Crimson when we got to the locker room. Matt and Crimson in a tag team match? Joy. Devon and I followed after them. I looked at the two of them.

"Can you two not get in trouble for a night?" I asked.

"Not really. Its fun making you stress out." Tommy said. I shot him a look and gave a cry of displeasure when he took my smoothie and took a sip.

"I swear if I hit my nose tonight I'm going to kill you." I said. He was still holding my smoothie as he put an arm around my shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching as Sting and Serena went to talk with Eric and Ric. I was sitting in Jesse's locker room. I wasn't surprised when Eric was being crazy. Sting said that Garett was going to be in the ring with Gunner again. Sting and Serena said that they were going to be in Garett's corner with Phoenix and Greg. I wasn't surprised. I was going to work the valet scene with Demi today luckily. Jesse and I walked to gorilla to see Brian there with Demi and David.

"You ready for this Ellie?" Demi asked.

"Yes I am." I answered. I was in a pair of jeans and a peach colored tank top.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Ellie Sawyer, Eve Kendrick, and David Kendrick the team of Brian Kendrick and Jesse Sorenson." Christy said. I walked out next to Jesse while Eve followed next to Brian holding David. I took Jesse's coat. Eve and I stood on the ground. I laughed when Jesse surprised Kash. I actually decided to wear Jesse's coat because it was easier then holding it. I watched as Jesse had the early momentum. Eve was nodding her head when Jesse tagged out to Brian.

Brian continued the momentum of taking it to Kash. I was keeping an eye on Austin. Kash ducked Brian. Austin didn't want to tag in. Brain rolled Kash up but Kash kicked out. Brian went to the outside.

"Careful." Eve called. Aries went and attacked Jesse which caused Jesse to distract the ref. Aries then went outside on Brian. Aries tagged himself in and only got a two count on Brian. Brian continued to take it to him but Aries tagged out to Kash. Brian rolled to tag in Jesse. Jesse resumed cleaning house. Jesse was doing amazing. I watched the bridging suplex and nodded my head. I cringed a little when Kash drilled Jesse with an elbow. Kash tagged out with a slap to Aries's chest. Aries returned the tag by slapping Kash on the back.

I didn't like how Aries left. Jesse avoided Kash's moved and picked up the victory with an outward rolling cutter.

"Your winners Brian Kendrick and Jesse Sorenson." Christy said. Eve and I got into the ring. I hugged Jesse around the waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eve hugged Brian and Brian ruffled David's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was excited to see who would be the number one contender to my belt. It showed Karen talking to Gail and Madison. I could see that Jackson was hurting. Athena, Devon, Tommy, and Matt were back in the locker room. Colton was seated next to me. I watched as James and Celeste talked with Ken and Yasmine. Ken was playing a video game. Ken said he didn't attack James. Ken then offered James a chance to play the video came with him but James instead unplugged the television. Ken turned and glared at him.

I kept my eyes glued to the screen to see Rosita in the ring followed by Gail Kim striding down the ramp. Gail eliminated Rosita and Tessmacher hit the ring next. She was taking it to Gail. I was surprised. Gail got Brooke from behind and eliminated her. Gail went up against Angelina Love next. Angelina Love was taking it to Gail actually. I watched as Gail continued to fight back. I was impressed when Angelina picked up the victory. Angelina may have held the tights but she won. Mickie James came out. Angelina met Mickie on the ramp.

Angelina continued to beat the crap out of Mickie. Mickie fought back. I tapped my fingers on my belt as I watched the match.

"Who do you want to face?" Athena asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied as I watched Mickie take control. Mickie eliminated Angelina. Mickie face Sarita next.

"If you face Sarita let Devon and I know. We've faced her enough to know what she does." Athena said. I watched as Sarita took it to Mickie. Mickie dropped down and almost eliminated her. Mickie wasn't giving up. I jumped a little when Colton rubbed my shoulders.

"You'll beat whoever it is." Colton said. I nodded at him and watched as Mickie eliminated Sarita. Tara came out next. Tara wasn't giving it to Mickie in any sense of the word. Mickie wouldn't give up though. I was so absorbed in the match I didn't see Colton leave the locker room.

Mickie was putting up quiet a fight against Tara. Mickie managed to eliminate Tara. Winter came out next. Winter wasn't pulling any punches against Mickie. Winter had most of the control. The locker room was silent because they knew I was scouting my talent. Mickie refused to give up again. Mickie battled out. Winter took control against. Mickie fought back and eliminated Winter. Mickie's next opponent was ODB. She was taking it to Mickie again. I worried my bottom lip as I watched. I looked to my left to see Colton was missing. I turned my attention back to the screen to see ODB taking it to Mickie. Mickie was just starting to fight back. She picked up the victory.

I shook my head when ODB continued to attack Mickie. I could hear Madison's music. I shivered at the thought of facing Madison. I'd beaten her up before back when Angelina and I had kicked her out of the Beautiful People. I watched as Madison got into the ring and Mickie picked up the victory while Madison was taking her sweet time. I looked over at Athena.

"No. I'll have your back." Athena said. We watched as Mickie continued to celebrate. I sucked in a breath when it showed Colton had gotten into a brawl with Jackson Cage during the Knockout match. Colton had started out well but then Gail had gotten involved and Jackson had planted Colton with a spinebuster. I wasn't surprised when Phoenix Orton was shown backstage shoving Jackson. The camera had gotten right there so you could hear what she said.

"Jackson Cage you are in a match tonight against Colton Sawyer. Karen, Madison, and Gail are banned from ringside. If they so much as set foot down that ramp I will suspend them all." Phoenix hissed before she helped Colton up and headed toward Kevin's office with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried about my brother. I shook my head when Bully Ray insulted some poor women. James showed up with Celeste and accused him. Ray said it wasn't him but said he knew who it was and that they were there tonight. He also mentioned he had more to deal with because of Abyss.

I was still dressed more demure then my sister in a white blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans. We watched as Jeff Hardy walked down a hall. It showed Garett talking to the camera. Auriele had since left to go do her job I'd wager. We watched as Jeff Hardy walked out. He was talking until he was interrupted by Karen Jarrett. I shot Athena a look and shrugged. Karen looked to be in a bad mood. Then again everyone was thwarting her left and right. Hardy had caught Karen when she tried to hit him. He turned around to stop Jarrett from nailing him with the belt. He even caught Karen's arm when she went for a low blow. Jarrett had control after that but Hardy came out on top. He turned around to look at Karen. Karen had gotten out of the ring too. When it showed Mexican America talking we stood.

"Come on." I said. Athena stood and we were getting ready to leave when Colton stalked in. You could tell he was pissed.

"You'll get him Colton." I said as we left. We stopped by gorilla. Athena gave Tommy a kiss and I gave Matt a kiss.

"We got this." I whispered. Athena nodded her head and took a deep breath. Someone nodded their head and we walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA World Tag Team Championship." Christy said.

"The challengers being accompanied by Devon and Athena Sawyer the team of the Blueprint Matt Morgan and the Undefeated Crimson." Christy said. Athena and I stayed on the ground. We watched as Mexican America walked out.

"Their opponents the current TNA World Tag Team Champions Mexican America." Christy said. Athena and I kept our eyes focused on Rosita and Sarita. We should have thought to grab our belts before we left. We watched as Crimson and Matt were dominating until Rosita and Sarita got onto the apron. Athena and I walked around until we pulled them off the apron. That gave Hernandez and Anarquia the advantage. Athena was cheering Crimson on to get a tag into Matt. I slipped into the cheering mode as Athena went to go check on Crimson.

"Come on Matt you got this." I called as I watched him take apart both Anarquia and Hernandez. Anarquia got a chokeslam but Hernandez broke it apart. He was doing well. Crimson got in and took Hernandez out and took Anarquia down. Matt nailed Anarquia with a Carbon Footprint. Athena and I got into the ring. Athena went toward Crimson and I went toward Matt. I rested my hand at Matt's lower back while my sister hugged Crimson. She also gave him another kiss. We left and decided to watch from gorilla.

We stood there to watch Gunner walk by with Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair. I looked closely at the ref who wasn't in the ring.

"There is no ref." I said. We watched as Garett walked by with Sting, Serena, Phoenix, and Greg. They walked down to the ring. We watched as Auriele walked past us. Her ref shirt was tied to under her bust and she was in a pair of black short shorts.

"Rain over Me." She said as she walked out.

"And the referee of this contest from Louisville, Kentucky Auriele Savage." Christy said. Auriele got into the ring and nodded at both Gunner and Garett. Bischoff and Flair were pissed. Auriele rang the bell and the match started. Garett started off against Gunner going well. Garett was doing well until Gunner's experience helped him. Auriele was doing a good job at being impartial. I was impressed with her. Garett managed to get control again. Gunner was talking to Auriele while Bischoff held Garett's leg. Sting walked over. Auriele tried to keep control of everyone. Auriele had her hands full you could tell. She was doing her best to admonish Gunner at the same time. Garett managed to plant Gunner with a DDT and Auriele hit the mat three times. Auriele raised Garett's hand and pointed to him.

She then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Garett, Sting, Serena, Phoenix, Greg, and Auriele walked past us. Gunner, Bischoff, and Flair walked past us too. Phoenix came back a few minutes later and stopped in front of Athena.

"You." She said.

"Am I in trouble?" Athena asked.

"No." Phoenix said.

"My phone has been lighting up with calls from the people of Playboy." Phoenix said.

"They want you again Kitten?" Matt asked.

"No. They want Athena Sawyer. People have apparently been putting requesting in for her. So Athena I'm going to offer the chance to do it. Don't rush into it though." Phoenix replied. I watched as my sister looked at me and then at Tommy.

"Can I talk to my family and then Tommy about it?" Athena asked.

"Go right ahead." Phoenix said with a nod as she walked past and headed toward the announce table. A few minutes later Jackson Cage stalked past us.

"Tear You Apart." Jackson hissed as he walked past. We watched.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy said.

"First standing at 6 feet even from Cameron, North Carolina Jackson Cage." Christy said. I watched as Jackson walked to the ring. He actually flipped a few fans off. Jackson's ring gear was a pair of jeans and wrestling boots.

Colton and Jamie had just showed up.

"You've got this Col." I said. Colton nodded his head.

"Knife Called Lust." Colton said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colton had decided to bring me.

"His opponent standing at 6'5" from Sterling Heights, Michigan being accompanied by Velvet Sky Colton Sawyer." Christy said. I enjoyed watching Jackson's expression darken even more when he saw me. I gave Colton a kiss and he got into the ring. I noticed the ref was Lynn Warrior.

I watched as Colton and Jackson started off. Colton was just as pissed as Jackson. Lynn had to pull each of them off repeatedly because they kept hitting each other. I gasped when I saw Colton was bleeding just as bad as Jackson.

I clasped my hands in front of me.

"Come on Colton." I called. Colton gave me a barely noticeable nod and took Jackson down again. I heard heels come down the ramp and knew Gail and they weren't stupid enough to come out. I looked at Athena and Devon as they appeared on either side of me.

"Tommy and Matt are right behind us." Athena whispered. I saw Colton stand and send a quick look. I turned to see Crimson and Matt give him a nod. Colton waited until Jackson stood up. Colton nailed him with a Carbon Footprint. Jackson didn't get the chance to hit the ground before Colton grabbed him again and nailed him with Red Sky.

"I should have known." I said. Athena offered a shrug. Colton picked Jackson up before nailing him with Fate's Deal. He then covered him. Jackson didn't move.

Lynn motioned for the bell to ring.

"The winner of the match Colton Sawyer." Christy said. Devon, Athena, and I slid into the ring. I walked over to Colton and regardless of the blood flowing gave him a kiss. I pulled back to let his sisters each give him a hug. We then got out of the ring.

We walked to Kevin's office.

"If it isn't one Sawyer it's the other." Kevin said as he started looking at Colton. I watched as James and Celeste came out. James said that he'd accused the entire locker room for jumping him. My jaw dropped when he called A.J. out. Mikaela was following after him at a slower pace.

A.J. was in just as much shock. James then went on to say that A.J. attacked him. A.J. brought up that he'd been through everything with Bobby and went on to say that he wanted Bobby because of what he did. A.J. brought up valid points of checking on him.

James went on to say that A.J. then got two shots at Bobby. A.J. fired back that he was pissing up the wrong tree because Sting and Phoenix made the decision. Mikaela and Celeste backed up. Frankie separated the two of them with Selena. Frankie was telling A.J. to leave. Frankie, A.J., Mikaela, and Selena left the ring. Frankie was talking to A.J.

"Fortune cannot fall apart." I said. James and Celeste left. My breath caught when Kurt attacked James from behind. Celeste stood rooted to the spot as Kurt continued to attack James. Celeste hurried down the ramp to the ring. She stood on the ground as Kurt admitted to attacking James. Celeste looked to be about in tears. Celeste slid into the ring carefully and started checking on James.

"You're good now Colton." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Colton said. We exited Kevin's office and walked into our locker room. Athena had put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while we had been gone.

"Col, I've got something to tell you." Athena started but her phone rang playing "Side of A Bullet" by Nickelback. Athena answered her phone.

"Hi Daddy." Athena said.

"Uh, we're working on Thanksgiving." She said.

"Oh well I'm sure we can fit in the locker room." She said.

"Uh let me ask because everyone but Ellie is in the locker room." She said. Athena took her phone from her ear. Devon left the locker room to go get Ellie and probably Jesse.

"Dad wants to know if you ask your families if you want to do Thanksgiving here." Athena said.

"I'll give my mom a call. I'm sure she'll want too." Tommy said.

"I'll give my family the same call. They'll want to probably." Matt said.

"I'll call my family. They wanted to spend Thanksgiving with me this year." I said. I looked up when Ellie and Jesse Sorenson walked in.

"El, I'm on the phone with dad. You want to be part of the dinner we're doing in this locker room?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." Ellie said.

"The offer is extended to you and your family as well Jesse. Dad already talked to Andreakos. He and his boys, his parents, and Lauren will be in here too." Athena said.

"Yeah I'll give my parents a call." Jesse said. Athena nodded.

"Okay dad, Tommy's going to call his mom, Matt will all his parents, Jamie will call her parents, Ellie is going to join us, and Jesse said he'd call his parents." Athena said. Athena laughed.

"No Daddy not that Jesse. The other Jesse. We'll call him Sorenson for ya." Athena said.

"I love you too." Athena said as she hung up.

"So Thanksgiving dinner will be in our locker room?" Colton asked.

"Yes." Athena answered. Devon let out a whistle.

"What were you going to ask Athena before dad called?" Colton asked.

"I'll just ask on Thursday." Athena replied.

"Okay. So we all know the plan. We'll see you guys next week." I said as I stood. We said goodbyes before separating. It was going to be interesting on Thursday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy and I were walking to the car.

"You owe me a smoothie." I said.

"Why do I owe you a smoothie?" Tommy asked as we put our bags in the trunk.

"You finished mine." I said.

"I'll take it into consideration. I don't you ever congratulated me." Tommy said. I shot him a look. We were still by the trunk of the car. I didn't really care if there was a fan hanging around or not. I wrapped my arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Not a normal kiss though. He put both hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

I pulled away.

"I think there is a hotel room with our name on it." I said with a wink as I walked around to my side of the car. I got in and heard the trunk close and then Tommy was sitting next to me as we drove toward the hotel.


	43. Anger is Dangerous

_**Author's Note: Athena asks an important question, gets put into a lingerie match, is a valet along with her sister, gets a beat down, gets saved from an unlikely source, and gets in a brawl. Devon is just a valet, a part of the lingerie match, and the brawl. Velvet just gets to be pissed off a little. Ellie gets to stay in the back. What a lovely Thanksgiving. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday November 24**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Dad was actually packing the leftovers back up when I went to talk with him. Everyone else was getting ready for Impact. The families would stay in our locker room because it was just easier. It was good to know family could stick together. Taylor Mercer and I got along famously. I tapped my dad on the shoulder.

"Dad, I've got a question." I said. I'd cleared it already with Colton and Tommy.

"What's up?" Dad asked as he straightened up from where he was putting the leftover ham into his cooler. He'd driven down with Sasha and Kody and would drive back up.

"Last week Phoenix approached me. She's apparently been getting a bunch of calls from Playboy about me posing for them." I said. I saw Dad give me his full attention then.

"So the point of this conversation is?" Dad asked.

"What do you think about it?" I asked.

"Athena Kora Sawyer, when you first got into the modeling business you told me your dream was to one day pose for Playboy. I swear to heaven if you don't do this you're an idiot." Dad replied. I didn't know whether to be offended or glad that dad was okay with it.

"Go get changed. The show's already started. I know the boys are defending their titles." Dad said. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag.

"Lily." Tommy said. I turned to him and he tossed me something. I caught it and smiled at the dog tags now in my hand. I gave Tommy a nod before I walked into the bathroom. I put on a pair of black skin tight jeans and The Miraculous Bra Miraculous Push-Up Bra in a bright red with embellishment. I fastened my Playboy chocker and put on the Crimson Dog Tag. My shoes would stay the same. They were patent black stiletto ankle boots. I walked back out and sat down in a chair. We watched as James with Celeste talked with Kurt. James got one shot in on Kurt before he got out of the ring. Daniels, Ray, and Jarrett came down to the ring. A.J., Ken, and RVD came down and it broke down into a brawl.

I had to withhold my laugh at the turkey suit that was shown.

"Okay time to go. Let's do this right." I said as I stood. I absently picked up my tag belt and put it over my shoulder. Devon shouldered her belt and the four of us left the locker room.

"Good luck out there." Dad called before we left. I gave Tommy a kiss when we reached gorilla.

"We've got this." I said.

"Of course we do." Devon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And their opponents being accompanied by Athena and Devon Sawyer the tag team champions Crimson and the Blueprint Matt Morgan." Christy said. Devon and I stayed on the ground as the four of them attacked each other. Crimson and Matt threw Hernandez out. I watched as the two of them took it to Anarquia. I wasn't really surprised. I liked the fact that my sister didn't tone down her outfit even though family was here. I was curious as to what she had talked to Dad about.

I reeled back a little when Matt took out Hernandez from the apron. Matt tagged out to Crimson. The two of them retained. I wasn't really surprised. Athena and I got into the ring and separated the two of them. Athena wrapped her arms Crimson's waist while I did the same thing with Matt.

We then walked back to the locker room. Athena and I settled into chairs while Tommy and Matt got changed. Robbie E was told he had to compete or else his title would be stripped from him. I had to cringe a little on the inside when Karen, Traci, Madison Rayne, and Gail Kim came out. I watched as she called out Angelina Love, Winter, Tara, Brooke Tessmacher, and Velvet Sky.

"Have fun out there." I said. Jamie nodded her head before she shouldered her belt and left the locker room. We watched as Karen insulted how the Knockouts dressed. Athena dressed the way she did lately to spite Karen. We watched as she announce that Lingerie Match.

I watched as Mikaela, Celeste, and Selena walked out.

"Karen baby doll." Mikaela sang into the mike as they walked out.

"You aren't in charge anymore. You need to stop making matches. We knew what you were doing last week. So we put in a little insurance policy." Selena said.

"We called and texted all the knockouts we could. Phoenix Orton has even added and changed some things." Celeste said.

"The match will begin with a pose down between both sides and the winners of the actual match will get time off without any strings from Phoenix." Mikaela said.

"The Knockouts on the other side with Angelina Love, Winter, and Madison Rayne are Rosita, Sarita, Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, and that bitch Gail Kim." Selena said. I gasped as Selena called Gail a bitch.

"Now the team with Brooke Tessmacher, Tara, and our Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky are Athena and Devon Sawyer, Knockouts Co-VP Karson Michaels, Peyton O'Connell, Lust, Eve Kendrick, Kendra Cross, Knockout VPs Brooke and Star Jarrett, Knockout VP Mikaela Styles, Knockout VP Black Widow, and the final Knockout VP me, Celeste Storm." Celeste said. I groaned a little when they said Athena and I would be in the match.

"Honky Tonk Badonkadonk (Video Remix)" hit. Mikaela's expression of shock when Brooke and Star walked out was priceless.

"That's a wonderful idea ladies. But you have something wrong." Brooke said.

"Actually it's Star Shelley and Brooke Sabin now. Can't have Jarrett tagged onto our good image." Star said. I shook my head.

"That's where those two have gotten too." Matt said.

"So ladies get ready but come talk to us if you have issues." Mikaela said. They walked into the back. Athena and I stood. My sister would just have to ditch her pants.

Athena and I walked into the bathroom to get changed. My sister took off her heels and leaned against the sink to pull off her pants. I wasn't surprised to see a Glamour by Victoria's Secret Lace Boyshort in black/Bermuda pink and she then put on a Very Sexy Seduction Garter in bright red.

"Ah crap." Athena said.

"What?" I asked as I pulled off my cobalt blue blouse.

"I forgot my stockings out there." Athena answered. I shook my head and took off my jeans. Athena let out a small whistle. I was wearing a Sexy Little Things Halter Babydoll in Marine. We walked out for Jamie to walk in.

"Uh oh Colton I hope you have a plan." Athena said.

"Yeah. Jamie's pissed I'll fix it at some point." Colton said. I sat down to pull on black Lace-top Thigh high and then my boots.

"This is a Thanksgiving huh?" I asked.

Athena silently nodded her head and I looked up to see why. Lisa and Brooke Tessmacher were in our locker room. Athena had pulled on Lace-top Stockings and attached them to her garter belt. She had also pulled on and tied her boots. I noticed she had also pulled on Tommy's Crimson-Death Before Dishonor shirt too.

Jamie came back out and stood with Brooke and Lisa. Christy came in and interviewed them. I pulled on my Matt Morgan Helix T-shirt. Christy finished interviewing the three of them and then Mikaela came in and talked to the three of them. I felt sort of invisible. Once Mikaela left Lisa and Brooke Tessmacher followed after her. I saw Brooke cast an almost longing look at Jesse Andreakos, but he ignored her.

"Someone still has it bad for you buddy." Colton said.

"Yeah well I don't do cheaters." Andreakos said. I shook my head. We jerked toward Athena when she made a little sound of surprise. I had noticed she'd taken off the Crimson dog tag in an attempt to be ready to wrestle.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry. I should have known better then to surprise her." Tommy said. He currently had Athena plastered to him. Athena's arms were wrapped around his neck.

"How did you surprise her now?" Colton asked.

"I sort of gave her my ID tags." Tommy answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some days my family was weird. I saw Mickie and Gail into a brawl. I really wasn't surprised by it. I watched as Angelina Love and Winter walked out. They were closely followed by Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. After them came both Rosita and Sarita along with Iris Terry and Tori Spiro. Athena, Devon, and I stood to leave. We walked toward gorilla. Brooke Tessmacher and Tara walked out first.

I walked down the ramp next with my belt on my right shoulder. I was still pissed off. I got into the ring and listened to "When I Get You Alone" by Glee Cast played. I watched as Athena briefly stopped at the announce table to talk to Phoenix before she continued down the ramp. Karson, Peyton, Lust, Eve, Kendra, Brooke Sabin, Star Shelley, Mikaela, Black Widow, and Celeste Storm all joined us in the ring. I resisted the urge to smile when the music guy hit Lust's "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days. Athena was the first to pull off her shirt. I noticed that the ID tags were around her neck. I took my shirt of next. Devon, Brooke Tessmacher, and Kendra Cross followed after us.

We had our backs turned throwing a pose when the other side jumped us from behind. I was in the ring a few times. I noticed that Athena and Devon were getting frustrated because the only time we seemed to tag them in was if Rosita and Sarita were in the ring. Mickie came down the ring and took out Madison Rayne. We ended up picking up the victory. Gail and Madison knocked Devon and I off the apron and pulled Athena into the ring. Devon and I stood rooted to the spot as they beat up on her. We would have gone in if I hadn't heard Gail hiss that they'd hurt Athena worse if the two of us got into the ring.

I was almost glad to see Taylor Mercer get into the ring and nail Madison Rayne with a reverse DDT and give Gail a chokeslam exactly like the one Lacey used to do. Devon and I got back into the ring and then headed to the back.

We were in the huddle when Karen came out. She made another match like tonight's next week only she'd pick the outfits. I was surprised to see Mikaela dive across the circle and nail Karen with a forearm shot. A brawl started. I went after Madison Rayne while Athena and Devon were once again relegated to Rosita and Sarita.

Athena, Devon, and I left and headed back to our locker room. The three of us walked into the bathroom. We put clothes back on.

We walked out and sat down to watch the rest of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was impressed with how Athena, Devon, and Jamie had handled themselves. We watched as Jarrett came out looking like Hardy and freaked out. Hardy came out and a brawl started. Daniels and Ray came down the tide turned against Hardy until RVD, Anderson, and A.J. got involved. Bobby even showed up. Security got everyone separated and Jarrett ended up slamming Hardy twice into the steps after knocking him out of the ring.

We then watched Eric's match against Robbie E. Robbie E got the first victory after using a small pipe object. Ruddy Charles caught it and restarted the match.

Eric ended up picking up the actual victory and Rob Terry was put in the turkey suit.

We then watched the elimination tag. It didn't go well. Anderson was the first one eliminated by Bobby after he had come down the ramp. Bobby then got himself intentionally DQed after he low blowed A.J. Styles. RVD was the next one eliminated leaving an already beaten A.J. on his own. A.J. started building his own comeback and then Hardy came out. A.J. tagged Hardy in and Hardy eliminated both Daniels and Jarrett for his troubles. A.J. eliminated Ray after a blind tag.

Bobby came out and nailed both Hardy and A.J. from behind. I was trying to figure out who "Promiscuous" belonged too. She was obviously pregnant.

"Hi sweetheart." She said. Mikaela looked shocked. I was just really confused.

"That's Brianna Roode. She's Bobby six month pregnant wife." Athena said. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry I'm not coming back until February. I just wanted to let you know that when I come back I'm with Fortune. I'm not going to put up with all of this craziness. I also will not expose our daughter to it either." Brianna said as she rested one hand on her stomach.

"I hope at Final Resolution that A.J. kicks your ass for that belt. It's corrupted you." Brianna said before she dropped the mike. Her music resounded through the arena again. Mikaela helped A.J. out of the ring. She had started to go back for Hardy when Ace O'Connell beat her too it.

"Well this week was exciting." I said.

"You have no idea." Jamie said as she stood.

"Karen's going to get in trouble next week. I have a feeling Mikaela, Selena, and Celeste will have a plan." Athena said.

"What you talk to Phoenix about?" I asked.

"Just something she talked to me last week about." Athena answered. Everyone grabbed whatever they had brought and managed to help Randy get his stuff into his car. Thanksgiving had been full of ups and downs but some things still turned out just fine.


	44. Car Washes, Photo Shoot, and Milkshakes

_**Author's Note: Athena questions the sanity of her dad. Washes a car for like two seconds and then gets ready for her match as best as she can. Taylor Mercer makes her debut in a handicap match with her soon to be sister Athena against Rosita, Sarita, and the debuting Piscina Ferrari. Jamie and Devon have to wash cars. Tommy, Matt, and Colton quietly scout their completion from the back and baby sit kids and animals? No Ellie POV cause she's in Katy, Texas with Jessy and Clare. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 1st**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I was worried about my dad. I think he had a case of leaving the nest syndrome. The adoption for the kids he and mom had started to adopt back in March finally went through. The little African American girl's name was Aaliyah Zuri Sawyer, age five, then there was a little Italian boy named Alcide Diego Luciano Sawyer, age four, and finally a little Egyptian boy named Akar Horus Sawyer, aged three. Not only that but the locker room felt like a freaking zoo. We had a baby bearded dragon, named Osiris, a black tri color elfin rabbit baby, name Naveen, a baby Fennec Fox, named Francesco, Chase, Aphrodite, and six ferrets.

I was sitting in a steel chair in a red satin robe closed tightly over my chest. I was watching Bobby's video package and my heart went out for Brianna. We watched as Sting and Serena came out. Bobby came out and started running his mouth. Karen had told me I would wrestle a match in my swimsuit. Devon was wearing a cobalt blue satin robe.

I was tired and beat. I had done a photo shoot on Tuesday for Playboy and then heard that Devon, Colton, Matt, Tommy, Jamie, and I were told by dad that we had to take the new children because he had to work on Thursday because Anton needed the day off. I watched as Mikaela and A.J. styles walked down the ramp. Mikaela had Mercy on her hip and holding Avery's hand. Mikaela got into the ring with A.J. keeping back into the corner in case it came to a brawl. I raised one delicate eyebrow when Hardy's music hit and he walked down the ramp with Peyton O'Connell at his side.

Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar were watching a different TV with the movie _Rio_ playing. I wasn't surprised when Sting made the three way match for tonight.

"How's Bri holding up?" Jamie asked.

"Not to hot. It's exactly as the video package showed. She's trying to explain to the kids why Bobby's cheating along with her pregnancy." I answered. They showed the video package from earlier with Karen yelling at each of us from the match last week in our robes save Rosita, Sarita, Brooke Sabin, Star Shelley, Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, and the Fortune wives. I hadn't liked being told to wash cars honestly. I was still pissed at her comments at Jamie. Even Rayne had gotten on my nerves. I had put my robe back on after we'd come back inside. We were finished washing the cars well mostly. Devon was wearing a Rio Push-up twist Bandeau Top in pacific blue and cheeky bottom also in pacific blue. I was wearing a Beach Sexy Floral Ruffle Bandeau Top in multicolor floral and Beach Sexy Floral Ruffle Bottom in multicolor floral. I'd have to wrestle a match in it too. I wasn't looking forward to it.

It showed Hardy talking to the camera. When Jarrett came over and got involved and the two started a brawl. It then showed Eric talking with Ray. It showed another Bobby video package. I closed my eyes.

"You two better keep an eye on who wins." I said as I stood up and walked out of the locker room. I was going to go find myself another smoothie. I watched as Ink Inc, walked out followed by Mexican America, and then Devon and the Pope. I ordered myself the same smoothie I from November 17th. I was watching the match in catering when Mickie walked over.

"Why are you still walking around in your robe?" Mickie asked.

"I've got to wrestle in my bathing suit still." I answered taking a sip of my smoothie.

"I heard your locker room is more full lately is it true?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. Dad's working tonight so we've got Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar not to mention their pets, Chase, Aphrodite, and the new ferrets' dad got us." I answered.

"What kind of ferrets?" Jamie asked.

"Dad got me a white-footed sable female, Tommy a black male, Colton got a sable male, Jamie got a cinnamon female, Devon got a silver-mitt female, Matt got a silver male, Sasha got a chocolate female, and Kody got a champagne male." I answered.

"Nice. What about names?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going to rattle them off in the same order I described them. Hera, Hades, Luke, Cinder, Riana, Slipstream, Evanescence, and Ferrari." I answered. I watched as Pope and Devon picked up the victory. I wasn't looking forward to that match. I watched as Austin Aries walked out.

"What pets did Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar get?" Mickie asked.

"Aaliyah has a black tri color elfin rabbit baby named Naveen, Alcide got a Fennec Fox baby named Francesco, and Akar got a baby Bearded Dragon named Osiris. Naveen is male, Francesco is also male, and Osiris if female." I answered.

"I've got to get back to the locker room. Some of them may be over their heads." I said.

"See you later Thena." Mickie said. I walked away and toward the locker room. I was listening to Austin Aries talking about it.

"You're getting a shot at the Television Title aren't you Col?" I asked.

"Yes. Phoenix set that up after my brawl with Jackson." Colton answered. I rolled my eyes at what Austin was saying. I stuck my tongue out at what he said about Jesse Sorenson. Jesse was just about family. Next week's Impact would be different because Jamie and Colton would be married. I wasn't surprised Kid Kash interrupted Austin Aries. I looked up when Taylor Mercer glided in. Taylor was dressed in a pair of black wrestling tights and a cropped peasant top in a cardinal red. Her hair was curled.

"You ready for this Athena?" Taylor asked.

"Always ready." I answered. I gave Tommy a kiss before Taylor and I left the locker room. We walked to gorilla and I stood there. Austin and Kash were just clashing heads.

"Athena what music we hitting?" The music guy asked.

"Milkshake by Goodnight Nurse." I answered.

"What about you Taylor?" He asked.

"Hit Smile." Taylor said. I watched as it showed Gunner walked around looking for Garett. Austin walked past us and stopped to look Taylor up and down.

"Well hello Hottie." Austin said.

"Austin I wouldn't do that. That's Tommy's younger sister." I sang from my spot.

"Shut up." Austin said as he trailed his hand down Taylor's cheek before giving her a quick kiss. I sputtered.

"I'm telling Tommy and I hope he kicks your ass! Better yet I'm telling Jesse!" I called as he walked away.

"I'm not scared of them." Austin said. I looked at Kash as he walked by.

"I don't think I've met you before. I'm David Cash." David said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Taylor Mercer. I'm Tommy's little sister." Taylor said.

"Pleasure to meet you. Athena who were you yelling at?" David asked.

"Aries. He kissed Taylor. Maybe you could kick his ass too." I mused. David shook his head.

"By the way nice washing job on my car." David said.

"You're welcome." I said. I watched A.J.'s talk with the camera. Mikaela was nodding her head behind him. It then showed Gunner assaulting a bunch of people in the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taylor's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't telling my sister but Austin's sneak attack kiss hadn't been that bad. We then watched Jarrett and Sting talking about Hardy.

"I'll go first." I said as they hit my music. I smiled when I heard Christy announce me.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall is a handicap Knockout Tag team contest." Christy said.

"Introducing first from the Brownsville Section of Brooklyn, New York she is Tay Mercer." Christy said. I got into the ring and smiled when I heard "Milkshake" come on.

"Her tag team partner she is one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena Sawyer." Christy said. Athena dropped her robe to show the belt fixed around her waist and her still in her bikini. Athena got into the ring with me and Mexican America's music hit.

"Their opponents first from Mexico City, Mexico Sarita and Rosita Mexican America." Christy said. The two of them got into the ring and immediately stepped into Athena's space. They stepped back only when "Twist My Hips" played through the arena.

"Their tag team partner from Ocean City, New Jersey part of the Jersey Shore Piscina Ferrari." Christy said.

"Let's see who is going in first and we'll take it from there." Athena said. I nodded my head and saw Piscina get into the ring. Athena got out of the ring. Rosita and Sarita left the ring. I wasn't afraid of showing what I could do. I had seen Tori Spelling's tweet right before I went out. Tori Spelling had wished me luck and told me to kick butt.

I was actually taking it to Piscina. She didn't seem to know what she was doing actually. I managed to nail her with a Chokeslam I called Tay's Shot. I heard Athena get into the ring and knock both Rosita and Sarita off the apron and then get out of the ring. The ref, Tracey Hebner, hit the mat three times and Athena and I picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match Tay Mercer and Athena Sawyer." Christy said. Athena got into the ring and raised my arm and we got out of the ring. As we were passing Athena wished Mickie luck before she walked to her locker room and I walked to my own locker room.

I'd have to talk to Tommy later about Austin Aries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Athena and Tay picked up the victory. I watched Ray and Scott talked about Abyss's problems. I was a little afraid about this. I watched as Christy introduced ODB and then Mickie James. I was hoping that Mickie James would keep her spot. Athena walked back in and sat on Tommy's lap and was whispering something in his ear.

"That can't be good." I said. I watched as the two of them continued to fight. I saw Athena suddenly on the ground as Tommy started toward the locker room door but Athena was off the floor and headed toward Tommy to stop him.

I watched as ODB and Mickie continued to fight. Mickie was taking it to ODB. Tommy still left the locker room. Athena crumbled to the ground.

"Thena, what did you say?" I asked.

"I told him that Austin had for some reason snuck a kiss off of Taylor." Athena answered.

"Oh dear." Devon said. We watched as Mickie almost got the victory.

"Who do you want to win?" Devon asked.

"Mickie." I answered. Devon nodded her head and Athena stood from the floor and went to go get changed. Mickie ended up picking up the victory after kicking the chair into ODB's face. I nodded my head.

"You think Tommy and Athena will be okay?" Devon asked.

"Yes. They can get through this." I answered. We watched as they interviewed James and Celeste Storm. Celeste didn't say much just sat there leaning on James's shoulder. I was surprised to see Kurt show up. Kurt was pushing all of the wrong questions. I could tell James was getting pissed off. Celeste had even moved off of James's shoulder. I was surprised by James's reactions.

"What are with those two random women?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Devon replied. Athena came back out and continued drinking her smoothie. Brianna's comments from last week continued resounded through my head.

It showed another video package for Bobby. Brianna was trying to keep everything the same. I'd heard that she tried calling Bobby but he was even ignoring her calls. Brianna handled telling the kids what was wrong and right well on her own. She had her family to deal with.

"Brianna has to be so strong during this." I said.

"You have no idea. Bri is toying with the idea of coming back before her pregnancy is over to provide a foil and help the rest of Fortune again." Athena said. It then showed Bobby talking to the camera. I shook my head at how he was talking about his own family. That made me physically sick actually.

It then showed RVD's challenge at the Television title again Robbie E with Rob Terry, Iris Terry, and Tori Spiro. RVD actually took it to Robbie E. Eric Young showed up with a fire extinguisher in nothing but his underwear. I raised an eyebrow. RVD nailed Robbie E with a Five Star Frog Splash. My jaw dropped when Daniels came in and nailed RVD with Angels' Wings and put Robbie E on top of RVD.

Robbie E ended up retaining his title.

I was a little afraid about what happened to those girls. It then showed our brawl. It was funny. Everyone was freaking out because everyone was getting wet. The wrestlers weren't very happy about getting wet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hardy's music came on first. He came out with Peyton walking next to him. Peyton looked like she belonged there. I'd met her boyfriend at the Thanksgiving show and he suited Peyton better. Peyton was dating Enrique Iglesias. A.J.'s music came on and he walked out with Mikaela, Mercy, and Avery.

Bobby's music came on and he walked out. I wouldn't get used to seeing him without Brianna but she was going to keep up with that. He got into the ring and JB started the announcing.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your Impact Wrestling main event of the evening. Brought to you by Wrangler Jeans Real comfortable jeans." JB said.

"And now introducing the combatants. First of all standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." JB said.

"And now standing in the corner to my left he weighed in this morning at 224 lbs and comes to us from Gainesville, Georgia being accompanied by Mikaela, Mercy, and Avery Styles he is the Phenomenal A.J. Styles." JB said.

"And now introducing in the corner to my right he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the world Bobby Roode." JB said. JB, Mikaela, Peyton, and the kids got out of the ring.

I wanted to chuckle at how Bobby decided to slid out of the ring but A.J. started getting out of the ring. A.J. and Hardy just started pounding on Bobby on the floor. A.J. slid Bobby back into the ring and Bobby tried calling a Time out. Hardy and A.J. started ping ponging Bobby again. A.J. and Hardy continued to take it to Bobby. I could see the smile on Mikaela's face. At how they were acting. A.J. stopped Hardy from going over. Bobby managed to catch A.J.'s foot but Hardy took him down.

Bobby sent A.J. into Hardy which wasn't good. Bobby was taking control but Hardy broke up the pin. Hardy and Bobby started wrestling. A.J. was in the corner recovering when Bobby came and brought him back down to the mat. Hardy turned it around on Bobby. A.J. started taking in his shots on Bobby. Brian kept breaking the two up. Bobby raked A.J.'s eyes and the slapped Hardy on the back of the head. Hardy accused A.J. and the two of them started fighting. Bobby was on the ground out of the match as the two of them continued to fight. Hardy went for a pin but only got two. A.J. didn't see Bobby coming until he sent him into the steel post. Mikaela left her kids with Peyton and ran to check on A.J. while Bobby continued working on Hardy. Hardy managed to kick out.

Bobby really was taking it to Hardy. A.J. started getting up on the apron but Bobby sent him back down. Mikaela to stand by Mikaela. A.J. was slowly starting to get up. Bobby was really dismantling Hardy. A.J. was working his way into the ring when Bobby went for another pin. Hardy kicked out. A.J. managed to get back into the ring and was taking it out on Bobby. Bobby was doing very well.

A.J. went for that Springboard move but Bobby shoved Hardy into the ropes and A.J. went down hard. A.J. was back in the ring being decimated by Bobby until Hardy broke up the pin. Hardy started building momentum back up on his side. I saw Jarrett coming out of the crowd and pulled Hardy down onto the top turnbuckle. Roode managed to get the win that way. A.J. was a few minutes to late. Jarrett was walking back up the ramp when Sting's music hit.

Bobby's face was priceless. Sting walked out with Serena and told Jarrett that he would be in a match at Final Resolution in a cage match against Hardy. Saying that Hardy would leave Impact Wrestling if Jarrett won if Hardy one he would become the number one contender at Genesis.

"She's supposed to be a lady." I said listening to Karen freak out. Sting then said he would handcuff himself to Karen at ringside. Sting them mimicked Karen's panic attack. Peyton waved at Karen. Mikaela along with A.J. glared holes into Bobby.

"Kay who's headed back to Sterling Heights?" Athena asked.

"Matt and I can swing by with the kids and their pets." I said.

"Kay. Jamie you're bachelorette party is set up. No strippers or anything because Sasha and your younger sisters are going to be there." I said.

"Kay." Jamie said. I had gotten changed and with Matt and Athena's help got the kids and pets ready for the long drive back to Sterling Heights and where ever else we were going. We left the locker room. I left Athena leaning against her rental waiting for Tommy.

"Next week should hopefully be calmer." I said.

"We've said that before but it hasn't happened yet." Matt said.

"I can still be positive." I said. Matt shook his head as we finished getting everyone into the car and started traveling toward Sterling Heights.


	45. I Will Not Walk Around with A Dog

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon stand by their tag team champs. They work a street fight with their new sister. Athena learns something about her younger sister she probably didn't want to know. The younger siblings are back again. This time because they just want to be. Most things lead to another explanation and realizing that they about have the entire year covered for birthdays. No Ellie POV cause she's in Washington, D.C. with Jessy and Clare in a court trying to prove she's a fit mother and keep Clare out of Nathan's hands. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 8**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We had Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide again. Dad wasn't working but they had wanted to come. I was wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a black corset top.

"You know what I just realized?" Devon asked.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Aaliyah's birthday is January 8th, Alcide's is July 19th, and Akar's is September 20th." Devon replied.

"And?" Colton asked.

"That means there are birthdays in January, February, March, June, July, September, and October." Devon replied.

"That's seven out of twelve months." I said. I was starting to think that the cake hadn't been a good thing for my sister. We were all still giddy from the wedding yesterday.

"Something's been up with Sasha." Colton said.

"We all noticed." Tommy said. We watched in silence as Bobby actually spit at Dixie.

"Man I wouldn't want to be Brianna right now." I said. I wasn't surprised that Allen was getting in Bobby's face. Sting was another one I wasn't surprised at but Serena, Hardy, and Allen along with some of those people from the back were keeping Sting back.

We watched Abyss's match against Joe. I was a little surprised when Scott and Ray got involved. I was more so surprised when Scott got a Black Hole Slam and then Abyss scared Ray away. I wasn't enthused to see Karen talking to Madison and Gail.

"So Sunday how many matches to we valet sis?" I asked.

"Three." Devon answered. I nodded my head.

"Does it look like Karen is wearing cover up again?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. She's still sporting two black eyes I guess." Devon answered. We saw Gunner talk to Sting for another match with Garett. I was amazed when Gunner said he wouldn't have Flair or Bischoff with him. I watched as Devon and the Pope came down. I looked at Tommy and Matt when they called them out.

"We'll be back." I said. Devon and I hooked our belts and wore them around our waists. We left the locker room. I slipped my hand in Tommy's and I'm sure Devon did the same. Devon was in a white tube top and a black mini skirt. It was adventurous for her.

Devon and I were standing in the ring next to them. We listened as Devon talked about how he and the Pope were going to take the belts from our boys. I looked at me sister. No way in hell was the two of them taking the belts from our boys.

My eyes widened as the Pope started talking. Devon and I left our spots holding the boys' hands to standing in front to keep them from killing the Pope. I should have seen the fight coming. They were already prickly as it was.

I looked at Devon and she shook her head. The Pope finished up and bumped into Matt. I saw Matt decide it was a good time for a brawl. Devon and I dived for separate corners as the boys broke out into a fight. I followed Crimson out of the ring as he continued brawling with Devon. I looked back at my sister to see she was still standing in the corner as Matt and the Pope fought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at my sister as Matt and the Pope fought. I shook my head when the Pope low blowed Matt. I went to his side. I was on my knees checking on them when I heard two other people get into the ring. I had to move when I saw Devon's kids in the ring attacking Matt. That was stupid. I had stood back up right before Matt stood and scared the crap out of the three of them. I walked toward Matt and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We looked at each other. Matt and I left the ring and we had to go past Madison Rayne, Gail Kim, Karen Jarrett. We were back in the locker room before Athena and Tommy. Jamie was actually holding an ice pack for Matt. I sat down to watch the Knockout match.

Madison Rayne was beating the crap out of Mickie. I didn't like that at all. Athena and Tommy came back in just as Mickie was picking up the victory. I hadn't realized Jamie had left until she was shown at the top of the ramp with her belt.

We saw Garett and Auriele walk down a hall. It then showed a Garett video package.

"I think you should actually consider it." Tommy said.

"No. I will not walk around with a dog. I'm not one of those people." Athena said.

"What are you arguing about?" Matt asked.

"He thinks I should start walking around with Margarita." Athena answered. Jamie had come back and chuckled at that.

"Why does he think that's a good idea?" Jamie asked.

"Because he's Tommy." Athena answered before we watched the Gunner Garett match in silence. Gunner actually sent away both Flair and Bischoff. Gunner was literally taking it to Garett but Garett had his moments.

"You can almost see Phoenix's training." Colton said. Auriele had to move back to keep away from Gunner taking Garett into the ring post. Garett battled back but Gunner took him down. Gunner really wasn't taking it easy on the kid.

It wasn't easy to watch. I was shocked when Garett picked up the victory but he didn't get out of the ring fast enough. Gunner just started taking him apart. It was not good. Early got shoved for his troubles. I was amazed when Eric came down. I thought he'd help. Auriele was closer but stopped when Eric pulled the matt on the floor back. I released a shuddering breath when Gunner piledrived Garett onto the concrete.

"Oh dear." Athena said.

We watched as Auriele showed up right behind them wheeling Garett out to the ambulance. I cringed at how Ric and Eric were acting. I held my breath when Auriele turned on Eric.

"Eric, Garett thought the world of you. I'm disgusted at this. You were his role model." Auriele said.

"You're one to talk. At least I'm still married to the mother of my children." Eric said. I saw Auriele turn her head and clench her fists.

We watched as Auriele laid Eric out with a clothesline.

"Don't ever insult my father again. If there is anything he did he didn't lay down for his little girl. He taught me to wrestle." Auriele said before she got into the ambulance.

"Wow. I didn't know she had it in her." I said.

"I'm sure her dad wouldn't have let her near a ring without at least training her a little bit." Matt said.

"You know I'm going to walk down with you on Sunday right Jamie?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said. We saw James walk down the ramp with Celeste. Kurt came out and the two of them got really touchy. Karen came on and started doing her usual panic attack. It was what Karen did best.

We watched as Devon freaked out at his kids. I wasn't surprised though. I'd do the same if I was him. The Pope showed up like that little coward he was after Devon had left.

"He really knows how to pick his spots." I said.

"Of course that coward does." Matt muttered.

It showed Hardy and Allen. Talking. I watched as Traci walked down the ramp. Gail walked down the ramp next. Gail had Jackson Cage walking next to her.

We watched as Gail started telling Traci to just lie down. Traci started to lay down but kicked out at two. That pissed Gail off. Traci started brawling with her.

We watched as Traci continued to take it to Gail. Jackson was freaking out. Gail was starting to fight back but she wasn't doing too hot.

We watched as Karen came down the ramp and got up on the apron. We saw a very familiar blonde appear. Mikaela's hair was straight and she was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was also wearing sneakers. She sprinted down the ramp and pulled Karen from the apron. I sucked in a breath the way Karen's face hit the apron. Madison Rayne came from behind and attacked Traci. I saw Mikaela ask for a mike and hold it. She waited until Gail had picked up the victory.

"Hold the phone. Gail and Madison find a Knockout who can stand you're scrawny no good spoilt asses because tonight you're in a six Knockout tag team Street Fight. Against the team of TNA Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer and TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky. Your match is right before our main event so you better hurry up and find a partner." Mikaela said into the mike.

"Oh how's your nose Karen?" Mikaela asked. Karen was vivid as Mikaela walked back to the back.

"Ah crap." I said as I stood. Athena, Jamie, and I walked into the bathroom. Jamie didn't really have to change because she was already in her in her "Sky's the Limit" shirt and a pair of jeans. She's just need to change her shoes and put on wrist tape. Athena pulled off her t-shirt and instead pulled on a Crimson "Death before Dishonor" t-shirt and left her jeans on. I watched as she also put on her Playboy chocker and adjusted the other necklace that held Tommy's ID tags. I smiled at that and changed my tube top for a Matt Morgan "Helix" T-Shirt and my skirt for a pair of jeans. We walked out and changed our shoes for wrestling boots and started taping our wrists up.

We had heard Jarrett and Bobby were talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked out after giving the boys a kiss. I had put my wedding ring around a chain and put it around my neck. I had slung my belt over my left shoulder and the girls had done the same.

I looked at Athena when Sasha pulled her away. We stood in place as we waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was curious as to why Sasha had dragged me away from Jamie and Devon.

"Sash, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"On Sunday Shannon and I sort of slept together." Sasha said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said as she looked down. I released a breath as I titled my head at my sister.

"You know that nothing can happen between the two of you right?" I asked.

"I know. Why aren't you yelling at me?" Sasha asked.

"It's not my place to judge you Sasha. You're old enough to make your own mistakes. I just hoped you could have come to me after it happened though." I said.

"Okay." Sasha said. I brought my sister to me and hugged her.

"It'll be fine." I whispered as I let her go.

"Go kick their asses out there." Sasha said. I smiled before kissing her forehead and rejoining Jamie and Devon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were at gorilla when Madison Rayne, Gail Kim, and ODB walked past us with Jackson Cage.

"What music are we hitting?" The music guy asked.

"Angel on My Shoulder." Devon answered. He nodded and hit my music. We stepped out onto the stage.

""Their opponents the team of TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer, the TNA Knockout Champion Velvet Sky Femme Fatale." Christy said. We walked down the ramp. I exchanged looks with my sisters before we slid into the ring and nailed all three of them with our belts. It was ours from the beginning. We weren't pulling punches as we took control. I saw Athena get out of the ring and come back in with a kendo stick. We continued to take it to them and I wasn't paying attention to where we were until Jackson hooked my foot causing me to land on my face.

I heard someone come down the ramp but I was too busy trying to cover my face from Gail beating me up. The momentum swung our way finally. I watched as I Athena nailed Madison with a Red Sky, Devon nailed ODB with a Carbon Footprint, and I nailed Gail with a In Yo' Face. I hadn't realized we'd gotten simultaneous pins until after we stood up. We raised each other's arms and I raised an eyebrow when Colton got into the ring.

We left the ring from there and headed to the back. We had barely walked into the locker room before we were attacked by hugs from Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar. Tommy and Matt got in on the hugs too after the kids had gone back to watching "_The Smurfs_".

We sat down to watch Jeff Hardy and A.J.'s match against Jarrett and Bobby.

I wasn't surprised to see Hardy come down with Peyton. I also wasn't surprised to see A.J. walk down with Mikaela, Natalie, and Albey.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your Impact Wrestling main event of the evening. Brought to you by Wrangler Jeans Real comfortable jeans." JB said.

"And now introducing the-" JB started but was cut off when they started brawling. The girls had to dive out of the ring to keep from getting hurt. Styles went for Bobby while Hardy and Jarrett went at it. Jarrett started going at it with Styles. Hardy had finally made it up on the apron but A.J. started swinging it back his way. A.J. landed badly off of a move and tweaked his knee.

A.J. tagged in Hardy and Jarrett tagged out to Bobby. Hardy was taking it to Bobby.

I watched as Peyton took Natalie and Albey from Mikaela. Mikaela moved until she was by Karen. Karen shot her a dirty look and that hadn't been a good thing. Mikaela bounced her head off the apron and took the mounted position and started hitting Karen in the face again. Jeff Jarrett started yelling at her. Mikaela went back to her side and took her kids back from Peyton.

Hardy tagged out to A.J. which had Mikaela freaking out. A.J. was favoring his knee and Bobby went right for his knee. Bobby tagged out to Jarrett. A.J. started taking it to Jarrett. It was nice and quiet with Karen on the floor. Bobby used the apron on A.J.'s knee. I watched Natalie and Albey bury their faces in Mikaela's neck.

Bobby had tagged in and the two of them were taking it to A.J. it was painful to watch. Jarrett took out Hardy and Styles went for a small package but it didn't work out. Bobby tagged back in and they continued to take it to A.J.

A.J. got Bobby off and nailed the Pelé.

Jarrett knocked Hardy off and dragged A.J. to the center of the ring. Hardy lost his shirt and started brawling with Jarrett to the back. Peyton followed after him. Karen had gotten back up and Peyton actually took Karen down. Hardy continued to beat up on Jarrett.

I watched as Bobby locked A.J. into a single leg Boston Crab. Watching Mikaela you could see that Natalie and Albey hadn't moved their faces to watch. When Bobby released the hold you saw Mikaela release of breath. A.J. started building momentum back up. His knee buckled on him though.

You saw Albey say something and then Mikaela answering.

I was glad that A.J. managed to get the victory with a small package. Bobby started attacking A.J. but A.J. got him away. Mikaela walked toward A.J. and followed him up the ramp. We watched as she leaned her head on his chest and placed a kiss there. She barely had time to move before Bobby nailed A.J. with a chopblock to his injured knee. Albey and Natalie reburied their faces in her neck. Mikaela looked away. Bobby walked toward her and picked up a strand of her blonde hair and ran his hand down her cheek. When he went to touch Natalie she slapped his hand away and hissed something at him. Bobby told A.J. that A.J. couldn't beat him before he left. Mikaela looked at Greg as he came up the ramp. Greg obviously said something as he took Natalie and Albey. Mikaela went and helped A.J. up. She slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the ramp.

"Hey Athena, what did Sasha have to tell you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if Matt, Colton, and Tommy leave." Athena answered as she stood.

"That can't be good if she's asking us to leave." Colton said as he stood and took Matt and Tommy with him. Athena watched them leave before closing the door after them.

"Sash slept with Shannon Moore on Sunday." Athena said.

"What?" Devon and I asked in unison.

"Yeah. That's what's been eating the two of them." Athena said.

"Oh that can't be good." I said.

"Well it could be better but it isn't our jobs to judge the two of them is it?" Athena asked. I shook my head in agreement. It was Sasha's judgment to sleep with whoever she wanted. Not that it was a good idea to sleep with coworkers but who was I to talk. I had just married Colton and Athena was going to marry Tommy soon. I helped get our younger siblings ready to go. Colton and I would take them back this time. I looked at Devon and Athena. They were mulling it over as much as I was.

"I can see why you wanted Colton out of the room." I said. Athena nodded her head. Colton would have flipped a lid because of this. Sasha would have to tell Colton on her own. Tommy poked his head back in.

"It's good." I said.

"Thanks." Tommy said as they walked back in and helped us finish getting ready to leave.

We heard a couple of people yelling but weren't sure who it was.

"That sounds like Kayla and Jarrett." Athena said.

I nodded my head and we left.

"What did you guys talk about?" Colton asked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you Colton." I answered as we got backed into the car.

"Okay." Colton said as we left the parking lot and headed toward Sterling Heights.

"Ellie will call and let us know about her court date right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's probably going to wait until morning." Colton answered.

I rested my hand on his thigh as we started driving.

"You think Athena will bring Margarita with her on Sunday?" I asked.

"Knowing those two? Tommy will get his way and we'll see my sister with a little dog." Colton answered. I laughed at the thought.


	46. Is It Wrong to Miss Aries?

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon work as valets for three matches. First for the Television Title match, then the Tag Team title match, and the for the Knockouts Championship match. Jamie is the valet for Colton's match for a title and wrestles her own match for her belt. No Ellie POV cause she's in Sterling Heights with the family. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Sunday December 11**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

Tommy had gotten his way. It's really sad when I can say that. I had a little purse for Margarita. I had curled my hair and had put on the Miraculous Push-Up Bra Top Dress in scarlet red with Colin Stuart Strappy Ankle-Wrap Sandal in red.

Colton had gotten ready and was stretching. Colton was in his usual black shorts with Sawyer across the back of his shorts.

"Do you know your dress matches today Lily?" Tommy asked. I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't surprised RVD picked up the win.

"I know I match. My bag doesn't match but it was the smallest one I felt comfortable carrying Margarita in." I answered as I stood up.

"You ready for this Col?" Devon asked. Devon was back in her white tube top and black mini skirt.

"Always ready let's go ladies." Colton said as he hooked his arm through Jamie's and we left the locker room. We'd be going out first but that didn't really matter.

"Hell Yeah by Rev Theory." Colton said as we got the okay.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Television Title." Christy said.

"First standing at 6'5" from Sterling Heights, Michigan being accompanied to the ring by Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, and Velvet Sky Colton Sawyer." Christy said. Devon and I got in on different sides then Colton and Velvet. I smiled as Velvet gave Colton a quick kiss.

Eric's music hit.

"His opponent standing at 5'11" from Vancouver, British Columbia Eric Young." Christy said. Eric's music was cut off and replaced by Robbie E's. He walked down with his usual entourage.

"Their opponent he is the current Television Champion standing at 5'11" from the Jersey Shore being accompanied by Tori Spiro, Iris Terry, and Robbie T Robbie E." Christy said. Tori gave Robbie E a quick kiss before we all got of the ring. Velvet, Devon, and I leaned on the apron as Eric Young acted crazy. Eric took control early. Robbie T got up and caused an attempted interference allowing Robbie E to take control.

Colton took it from there by planting him with a DDT. After Colton putting up a good fight Robbie E took control of the match again.

"Come on Colton." Velvet Sky cheered. Eric got himself back in the match and Young managed to overcome Robbie T's attempt to take Eric out resulting in Eric putting both Robbie T and Robbie E on his shoulders. Robbie E managed to get off and knocked out Eric using a move. Just when it looked like Robbie E was going to get the pin Colton broke it up. Colton picked Robbie E up and nailed him with a Deal with the Devil. He knocked Robbie T off the apron before he covered Robbie. We held our breath on the floor as Tracy Hebner hit the mat once, twice, and finally a third time before she motioned for the bell. Velvet, Devon, and I jumped up and down on the ground before we got into the ring.

"The winner of the match and new Television Champion Colton Sawyer." Christy said. I hugged my brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Devon mirrored me, and Velvet had the belt and she hugged Colton and gave him a kiss on the lips. She also gave him the belt. We raised Colton's arms. We walked out of the ring and to the back.

We stepped into the locker room. Tommy had already put Margarita into my bag.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I said as I shouldered the bag after giving Margarita a brief kiss on the top of her nose. We walked out and stopped at gorilla. I made sure to give Tommy a kiss before we walked past the curtain. Devon and Pope had already gone out.

"Their opponents the current Tag Team Champions being accompanied by Athena and Devon Sawyer the Undefeated Crimson and the Blueprint Matt Morgan." Christy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some days I worried about my sister but right now it was time to worry about Matt and Crimson retaining their belts.

I looked over at Matt when Crimson started the match with Pope. I'd figured Morgan would want to be there with him. It was almost comical to watch the Pope try to hurt Crimson. Athena was leaning on the apron like I was. Her purse had been set on the apron close to her.

Crimson tagged out to Morgan and Pope tagged out to Devon. Devon was in much the same boat as Pope against Matt. Matt and Crimson did a series of tags that kept them in control with a beat down mainly focused on the Pope. We had to move just a few inches when Pope joined us on the floor. He got up and looked at Athena. Matt was in the ring with him at the time. The moment he touched Athena I knew it wasn't going to end well for him. He brought Athena toward him and just when I thought he'd kiss her he instead smacked her on the butt. I looked over to where Crimson was and I saw that ever familiar pissed off look. Pope got back into the ring and Matt wisely brought him to the corner and tagged out to Crimson.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Athena answered still looking a bit worse for the wear.

"Is it wrong to say I liked it better when Aries was screwing with me instead of the Pope?" Athena asked.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. My eyes widened as Devon actually tagged in. I looked at my sister whose jaw had dropped because he was actually wining against Crimson. After a couple of near falls luckily broken up by Matt. Crimson managed to get the pin on Devon and retained the belts.

"The winners of the match and still TNA Tag Team Champions Crimson and Matt Morgan." Christy said. Athena and I got into the ring. I took the chance to kiss Matt while Athena did the same. Athena had moved Margarita's bag to her left shoulder. As we left I knew I was holding Matt's hand and Athena was holding Tommy's.

"Does Athena have a dog in her purse?" Taz asked. Athena turned her head into Tommy's chest with a laugh.

"You're never going to live that down." Tommy said as we passed the curtain.

"Shut up." Athena chuckled until we brushed past Austin Aries. She said nothing but looked at him. We walked back into the locker room. We sat down to watch the X Division Match.

"I think at the end of this we need group pictures for dad's wall picture frame." I said.

"Yeah." Jamie said as she stood to go get changed.

"You get your name plate changed yet Colton?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Jamie and I went to do that while you guys were out doing the tag match." Colton answered. We had most of the gold save for the World Heavyweight Title, X Division title, and the TNA Women's Championship. Held by of course Bobby Roode, Austin Aries, and Kendra Cross.

The X Division match was just like we'd come to expect. It was full of the fast pace that normally made it an X Division match. I was sort of sad to see Austin retain his title. Jamie was by now changed into her ring gear.

"Come on ladies." Jamie said.

"Am I not coming?" Colton asked from his spot.

"Only if you want too. There won't be a Jackson Cage because I'm fighting with Mickie." Jamie said.

"I'll come anyway." Colton said as he stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was going to be an interesting match. Mickie and I weren't mortal enemies. I would go out after Mickie. I nodded to Mickie as she walked past me and down to ring. Someone nodded at me and we walked out.

"Her opponent the current Knockouts Champion from the Big Apple being accompanied by Athena, Devon, and Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." Christy said. Colton and I did our usual entrance before he dropped down to stand with his sisters. Mickie and I were not pulling any punches. We were just fighting. That was how much that belt meant to us. I dominated for much of the match but Mickie took control back to her corner. The ref was distracted by something to allow both Madison and Gail Kim to attack me and still have the match going. I was lying on the mat expecting Mickie to cover me but she didn't. She instead helped me get back up. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Not that way." Mickie said. I nodded my head before we went back to wrestling. I planted Mickie with a Beauty-T and ended up picking up the victory.

"The winner of the match and still Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy said. I watched Athena, Devon, and Colton get into the ring. I helped Mickie stand and I shook her hand before we hugged.

I left the ring with Colton, Athena, and Devon. We settled into the back to watch James fight with Kurt. Celeste was going to stand ringside but that made me think it wasn't the best thing in the world.

Kurt started off with the advantage early but Storm was able to keep himself level headed. Storm brought Kurt to the outside and started brawling with him. Angle took Storm out against the steps and brought the action back into the ring. In my view it looked like Kurt was doing anything he could to reinjure James. I saw Celeste's panicked expression which wasn't good. Kurt almost chocked out Storm but he got back up didn't seem like himself yet. I raised an eyebrow when James nailed Kurt with the Last Call Superkick and picked up the victory. Celeste got in the ring and celebrated with him.

I was glad to hear that another stipulation for the cage match had been added.

"Who do you want to get fired?" Devon asked.

"Karen." Athena and I chimed.

"You two aren't related or anything." Colton said with a smile as we watched Hardy come down with Peyton. Peyton took a brief pause at the guardrail to the left of the stage to give a fan a kiss.

"Holy mother of a smurf." Athena said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Enrique Iglesias." Athena answered. We watched Jeff Jarrett come down with Karen. Sting and Serena then came down. Sting handcuffed himself to Karen and Serena handcuffed herself to Peyton. Once the match started Hardy and Jarrett fought with each other. They tried multiple times to escape and then used the cage as a weapon against each other. Jarrett landed two Twist of Fates on Jarrett and then attempted a Swanton Bomb off the top of the cage but Jarrett moved at the last second. I was shocked when Karen disconnected herself from Sting. Serena unlocked Peyton. Peyton was going for Karen but she only caught her after the second time she interfered.

Hardy got the pinfall regardless of Karen's attempted interference securing him a shot at the Heavyweight title at Genesis and on Thursday one of the Jarretts was leaving.

We settled back for the thirty minute Ironman match. A.J. Styles came out with Mikaela and left her up at the announce table after she gave him a quick kiss. Bobby came out next. The match started and Bobby went right for A.J.'s hurt leg. At ten minutes Bobby got the first pin on Styles. He continued working on the leg until he made A.J. submit bringing it up to 2-0.

My jaw dropped when Styles made Roode tap with the Crossface. Styles got the next pin evening it out finally. Styles got the pin after landing a springboard bringing it up to 3-2. I shook my head when Bobby got the next pin using the top rope. It was all tied up and neither of the boys got another pin resulting in a draw and Bobby retaining. 

"That sucks." Athena said.

"We're going out to celebrate and take pictures right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Athena said with a nod. I had gotten changed during James and Kurt's match. We had plenty to celebrate tonight. Not just Colton winning his first title and the boys and I retaining our belts. No we also had to celebrate Ellie winning her custody battle without much difficulty.


	47. I Could Almost Dance

_**Author's Note: Not much of the Sawyers cause they just stay in the back. Everyone is just reflecting on how everything has gone. As well as keeping the boys focused and their eye on their would be opponents. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Thursday December 15**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I had gone to Sterling Heights on Monday instead of going to the house show. I had wanted to spend time with dad and the newest munchkins. By the time they had gone to bed dad and I had a chance to talk. Well talk about Sasha's one night stand with Shannon. Dad had brought up a thought I hadn't. If the two of them had thought to use protection. That's what I was mulling over right now. I was curious about it. I wasn't even really paying attention to the show.

"Hey Athena, we doing Santa outfits next week?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I'd have to actually find mine but I had time.

"What brought on that question?" I asked.

"Kayla's wearing one." Jamie answered. I nodded my head.

I turned my attention back to the match. I was sort of hoping that A.J. would pick up the victory. I sighed when it came to a draw. Sting came out and added the time extension. Bobby ended up picking up the victory with a single leg Boston crab.

None of us really had a match. We were just here to watch the Wild Card Tag Team Tournament. Colton had been offered a spot but Colton had turned it down.

Robbie T and Hernandez with Rosita, Saria, and Iris Terry came out for the first qualifying match against Abyss and Scott Steiner. I looked at Tommy, who was looking at his phone.

"Tommy, you've got to pay attention to this. I know you're worried about Tay because we haven't seen nor heard from her since the seventh. Just know that looking at your phone won't do you any good." I said.

"I know but I worry about her." Tommy said. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew what he meant. I was worrying about Sasha right now. I'd spoken with the costume designer and she'd said she hadn't seen Sasha since last week saying that Sasha was taking time to focus on school. We watched the match. If I had to pick a team for Matt and Tommy to face I'd go with Hernandez and Robbie T over Abyss and Scott Steiner. I actually physically sighed after Abyss and Scott won. I didn't like that one bit. We watched Kurt have his little panic attack. I jolted a little when my phone vibrated and played "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. My phone had been resting between my legs. I grabbed my phone and didn't recognize the number which would be why it was playing "Party Rock Anthem".

"Hello Athena Sawyer speaking." I said as I answered my phone. I absently straighten the hem of my crimson peasant top. I had coupled that with a pair of black jeans and a nice pair of red pumps.

"Who?" I asked missing who had said was calling because I was absently listening to Kurt.

"Tori Spelling as in the Tori Spelling?" I asked. I blinked.

"Uh hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker because Tay's brother is sitting right next to me." I said as I put my phone on speaker.

"Taylor told me to call you and tell you guys not to worry that she's just fine. She said her brother would be freaking out." Tori said. I could see Tommy about to say something but shook my head at him.

"Tori you wouldn't happen to know where Tay is do you?" I asked. Tommy smiled at me.

"No, she just said that she was okay and asked me to call you." Tori said.

"Oh okay. Thank you for calling. You've got my number if you learn anything else." I said.

"I'll use it." Tori said before we heard the dial tone. I hung up my own phone.

"Well that was informative." I muttered. The conversation had taken us to the beginning of the X Division match. We sat in silence as we watched Zemma Ion pick up the victory. After that Karen and Jeff arrived.

I shook my head when Gunner's match started. I felt bad for Jesse Neal. We saw Hardy walk down the hall with Peyton O'Connell. We saw Karen talking to Sting and Serena. I wasn't surprised Karen turned on Jeff like that. Hardy and Peyton went down to the ring and talked about the Genesis match until Bully Ray interrupted and said how Hardy should be focused on their match tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Matt and Tommy were out of it. Tommy because of his sister going MIA, but I had no idea what Matt was focused on. I saw Joe and Magnus exchanging words.

"Jamie, Athena did you guys get that text from Kayla and Selena?" I asked.

"The one about them needing to meet with us?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Of course we did. I've heard it's because of a new Knockout debuting next week." Athena said.

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked.

"I still talk to Brianna. As a Knockout VP she knows all this stuff." Athena answered. I watched as Magnus and Joe walked out.

"Matt, you keeping an eye on this?" I asked. He offered me a nod. I watched as toward the end Piscina came down the ramp and clotheslined Tori. Joe ended up picking up the victory on Douglas with a Muscle Buster. Afterwards it showed Jeff talking with Sting and Serena also showing him turning on Karen. Eric Young was talking with ODB. When it was revealed she would be his tag team partner I looked at Athena.

"Hell if I know. I guess they'd wanted to pair Col up with EY but Colton said he wouldn't do it. Said he wouldn't go up against family. Guess they went to Andreakos next and he said the same thing. So they must have gone to her as a last resort." Athena said. I smiled at Colton.

"You really wouldn't go after family?" I asked.

"Devon Chloe Sawyer, I will not. Besides I don't want to team with Eric. Who knows what he might do to Jamie. Besides I have my gold." Colton said. I smiled at the thought. My smile faded as I watched Devon and Pope interact.

"Hey I have an idea." Athena said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I know Portia and I had a rocky beginning but looking at it now Portia needs a little help." Athena said.

"What are you suggesting sis?" I asked.

"Let's bring her into Femme Fatale." Athena replied. I looked at Jamie who nodded her head.

"Yup. Let's do it." I said. Athena smiled.

"I'll let her know sometime soon." Athena said. I suppose talking about Portia actually got Tommy to pay attention.

"What? Why are you thinking about Portia into Femme Fatale?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, Portia's wished us luck. Besides the whole point of Femme Fatale is to give those who normally wouldn't have a chance to do something amazing." Athena said. We'd been so wrapped up in our own conversation we didn't see what had happened between Devon and the Pope. We saw Karen and Jeff arguing about who should actually be fired.

"I wish they'd pick a side." I said.

"Have you ever met Karen and Jeff?" Jamie asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was surprised to see Selena walk out with Traci. I knew what had fueled the fight between those two. I released a sigh when Madison picked up the victory. I smiled when Selena nailed Madison with Makeover.

We were watching Sting and Phoenix tell Jeff and Karen who was fired. I resisted the urge to get up and dance when Sting and Phoenix said that both of them were fired.

"No more Karen making our lives living hell." I said as I tipped my head back.

"Just in time too. I heard Gabriella Jindrak-London is debuting next week. I heard she's on par on her religious aspect as Shawn Michaels." Athena said.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair." Colton said. I rolled my eyes at him and slipped his hand in mine. We watch Jeff Hardy's match against Bully Ray. Jeff managed to pick up the victory. While he was focused on Bobby, Ray tried to hit him from behind but Hardy got him into the corner. Bobby got in an nailed Jeff in the back with the belt. Ray went to get a table. Ray and Bobby set it up. Bobby then fed Jeff to Ray who powerbombed him through the table.

Sting got into the ring and got in Bobby's face. Ray went to hit Sting but Sting caught him. Bobby took the opportunity while Sting's back was turned to nail him with the belt. Bobby and Ray took the time to step on both Sting and Jeff.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen. Next week is the Christmas special and we are in Christmas outfits next week." I said.

"We are excited. It would be better if we knew were Tay was." Athena said.

"Christmas is at Dad's house right?" I asked.

"Yup. Well part of it I guess. I don't know if Dad's doing the whole bring the entire family together thing again from Thanksgiving." Devon answered.

"Well we'll just have to ask him." I said.

"You two swinging by Sterling Heights?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Dad called and said he wanted to speak with Colton." I said. I was trying to get Athena and Devon to realize that Dad would quite possibly going to tell Colton about Sasha and Shannon. Athena and Devon nodded their heads before we finished getting our stuff ready to leave. Hopefully next week would be more exciting. Considering Karen was out of power we were going to have some fun kicking Madison Rayne and Gail Kim to the curb.

"See you guys Thursday." I said. Athena and Devon waved as we left the locker room.


	48. I Live There

_**Author's Note: The Sawyer girls play hardball. Well mostly. They don't let Madison Rayne dictate their careers. Everyone just tries to keep Colton from killing Shannon Moore. Still no Ellie. She's hanging out in D.C. with her girl Clare. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday December 22**__**nd**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were all in Christmas outfits. I was in a Christmas Cutie Costume, Devon was in a Jingle Bell Rocker Costume, and Jamie was in a Hot Pink Holiday Costume. Portia was sitting in our locker room. Even looking at Colton you could tell he was pissed. Dad had told Colton then. We watched the Bobby video package. I wasn't sure how to feel about anything.

"So, you think Mikaela was serious about us needing to ignore either Gail or Madison?" Portia asked.

"Yes. Karen wouldn't leave without a security blanket in place." Jamie said. I nodded my head. I could care less what Bobby and Ray were saying. I couldn't help but continue to feel bad for Brianna. I knew Sasha wasn't here. She was in college hiding from the trouble that Colton would no doubt stir up. I sighed. I had a feeling that something else was wrong with my sister but she wasn't telling me anything. I looked down at my left thigh when Tommy's hand appeared and he started rubbing it.

"It'll be okay Lily." He whispered as he kissed my temple. We watched as Jeff Hardy walked out with Peyton. Sting then came out with Serena. Sting had his insane icon face paint back on.

"I can't wait to meet Gabriella." I said with a smile.

"She sounds like she'll fit with us." Jamie said.

"Well most of us. You know Karen's former idiots won't like her." Devon said. We watched as Daniel and RVD walked out. We watched as A.J. and Kazarian walked out. They had Mikaela, Selena, and the kids with them. Mikaela was in a Miss Vixen costume with her blonde hair curled to the tens. Selena was in a Snow Hunny Costume. Her blonde hair was also curled. I smiled. Selena's two were in her arms. Gwyneth was dressed in a Little Angel Bunting Costume while Jason was dressed in Santa Clause Bunting Costume. Mikaela was holding Gwyneth while she kept an eye on hers walking around her. Mercy was in a Reindeer Costume (infant), Natalie was a Baby Snowman Infant and toddler costume, Albey was in a Snowman Costume (toddler 2t-4t), Avery was in a Little Gingerbread Costume, and Gabriel just had a Santa hat on. Gabriel was also holding the hands of his younger sisters as they walked down the ring.

Kazarian and A.J. stopped before they got into the ring. Kazarian kissed both Jason and Gwyneth on the forehead before giving Selena a kiss. He got into the ring. A.J. gave each of his kids a kiss before giving Mikaela one. He got into the ring. Selena and Mikaela went to stand in the corner by Val. Probably the safest place for them.

"Can Fortune get any more festive?" Colton asked.

"Ah but they're not Fortune. Technically Fortune doesn't exist anymore according to Tenay." I answered. Colton rolled his eyes. The match started and it was mainly A.J. and Kazarian against RVD. Daniels didn't want in but I didn't blame him.

"I need to get out of here." I said.

"We can go stand somewhere else after the match." Jamie said. I smiled at her. I shook my head and when I saw the twitter question about the Knockouts I smiled.

"Brianna, Celeste, Selena, Mikaela, Star, Brooke, and Karson." I answered. RVD seemed to be holding his own against Kazarian. Kazarian and A.J. weren't making it easy though. I watched as the camera guy fell off the apron and Daniels finally got into the match. A.J. had tagged out to Kazarian. Kazarian was taking it to Daniels which was nice. Daniels went to tag out but RVD kicked him in the head and Kazarian after hitting Daniels with Back to the Future. Kazarian and A.J. picked up the victory. The girls managed to get into the ring but Mikaela hadn't gotten farther than the ropes when we saw Val whisper in her ear. Mikaela nodded her head.

"Come on Femme Fatale. We need some air." Jamie said as she stood. We followed after her. We were just standing somewhere.

"Thank you. It makes me feel claustrophobic in there." I said.

"Why?" Portia asked.

"Colton's anger." Jamie answered.

"Now why is he pissed?" Portia asked.

"Sasha slept with Shannon and Colton was the last to know." Devon answered. Portia nodded her head and we were watching the Zemma Ion and Anthony Nese match. I could help roll my eyes.

"Why is it bad?" Portia asked suddenly.

"Sasha is our younger sister. Colton takes protecting us seriously." I answered. Portia nodded her head.

"Athena Mercer!" a voice yelled from behind. My head snapped to the voice to see Mikaela standing with another blonde. Mikaela and the other blonde walked over.

"Figures you answer to that one." Mikaela said with a chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Gabriella this is Athena Sawyer, Devon Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer, and Portia Figueroa." Mikaela said as she introduced us.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Jindrak-London. It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Pleasures ours. Out there we're also Femme Fatale." I said as I shook Gabriella's hand.

"Um Athena I don't care how you dress. It's your choice." Gabriella said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said.

"Why did Mikaela call you Mercer if you last name is Sawyer?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm engaged to Tommy Mercer. Kayla did you call my name?" I asked.

"Yes. I yelled Athena and then Athena Sawyer but you didn't listen." Mikaela said.

"Sorry." I said as we saw Anthony Nese pick up the victory. I cringed when Madison Rayne came on TV.

"You know I think Madison might need an Attitude Adjustment." I said.

"Should we be worried Athena?" Mikaela asked.

"Nope." I said. Mikaela waved before she walked away with Gabriella. We watched Pope talked about Devon. Devon showed up and was actually scaring the crap out of him until one of Devon's kids hit him with a steel chair. Pope suddenly grew a set.

"Dude he can only do things after Devon's on the ground." Jamie said. We watched Eric Young on his date with ODB.

"I'm terrified. I don't know how Tommy and Matt would handle that team." Devon said.

"We don't know how either." Portia said. Portia smiled when Thea came over.

"Hey cuz. What's up?" Portia asked.

"When'd you start hanging out with those guys?" Thea asked.

"Since I became part of Femme Fatale." Portia answered. We watched as Madison Rayne called out Tara and Tessmacher. I cringed when Madison yelled.

"Can she not yell?" I asked.

"We wish." Thea said. I chuckled at that. We listened as Madison said that Karen had made her Executive VP of the Knockouts.

"Mikaela is good. I think Femme Fatale needs to beat her up." I said.

"Defiantly." Thea said when she said destroy the people beneath her.

"She makes me want to throw up." Jamie said.

"She tries to pull that stuff with Femme Fatale and she's got my size seven and a half heel up her ass." I said.

"I'll do the same thing if she tries to break up Sara and me." Thea said.

"We worry about you two." Portia and Devon said.

"Don't." I said. We watched as Tara and Brooke played around with Madison Rayne until she made them actually wrestle.

"Why are we chanting USA?" I asked.

"Hell if any of us know." Thea said. We watched as Madison made all refs look bad.

"Dude I could do better." I said.

"Can I join the beat down?" Thea asked.

"Sure." Devon said. I sighed as we watched Tara and Tessmacher brawled. It was sad to see.

"I feel bad." I said.

"I know baby." Jamie said.

"Why the hell did she wave?" Thea asked.

"Sweetie its Madison Rayne who has an explanation?" Portia asked.

"I bet you Lynn, Auriele, and Tracy is having a heart attack at Madison's counting." Jamie said. When Madison yelled the final time both Tara and Tessmacher sent her out. My eyes widened when Tara and Tessmacher Tebowing.

"Well let's go ladies." I said with a wink as we went to gorilla. We were standing there to watch Sting and Jeff talk. When Madison hit gorilla we immediately circled her.

"Hi. Now this past week Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, Brooke, Star, and Karson had all of us Knockouts in a meeting. Well except for you and your little friend Gail. It was to tell us about the lovely Knockout who is debuting this week against your best friend Gail. Now they also told us that whatever Karen's plan would be to ignore it. So you fire us they rehire us. So I don't feel anything about doing this." I said as I lunged across the circle and drew first blood with an elbow to Madison's face. I stepped back as Devon took a mounted position on Madison and rained right handed punches down on Madison's face. Velvet took the position Devon relinquished and used left handed punches, Lust nodded at Velvet as she took over Velvet's position and slammed Madison's head onto the concrete four times.

"All yours Rosita." Lust said as she got off. Rosita kicked Madison in the stomach. I smiled before I leaned down and grabbed Madison's chin.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. You dare try something with Femme Fatale and I will make this little beat down look like a picnic. I will make your life a living hell. Now trust me I'm living there so I'd watch myself Madison." I sneered and I slammed her head onto the concrete once more after releasing her chin. I turned to the girls and smiled.

We walked away. Thea stayed with us as we watched as Eric started raiding a kitchen.

"Can that guy get any weirder?" I asked.

"Yes he can." Portia said. We watched as he took a fan and a dish separator.

We watched James and Celeste come down the ramp. It was good to see James in a good mood. Celeste had a pink Santa Claus hat on her head. We listened as James talked to Kurt.

"Gabriella's match is after this right?" Thea asked.

"Yup." Jamie said.

"What is with all the Tebow references?" I asked when Storm mentioned him.

"It could be his girlfriend now calls Impact home." Jamie answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah Gabriella is Tebow's girl." Jamie answered.

"Oh." Portia said. I smiled at Portia. We saw Kurt talking with some girl. He then insulted her.

"That wasn't very nice." Devon said.

"Neither was spitting at her." I said. I didn't like the fact that Kurt was being like that.

"Guys, Shannon is coming on." Jamie said.

"Thea we'll see you later." I said as we dashed to go keep Colton from killing something. We barely had time to slide into the locker room before we heard Shannon's voice from the screen. Jamie dived for Colton's lap while Devon and I held his shoulders.

"No Colton you cannot kill him." Jamie said.

"Why the hell not?" Colton hissed.

"Because you'll drive Sasha even farther from us." Devon said.

"Colton please don't drive her away. Dad can't handle losing the little girl he calls Mittens." I pleaded. Colton huffed when Shannon said he respected women.

"Sasha cut him out." I said.

"He was with her. She's twenty." Colton said.

"It was Sasha's choice." Jamie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed. We moved from Colton when it showed Gail Kim walking out with Jackson Cage. Her music cut off and was replaced by "Chasm by Flyleaf".

"Her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Eve and Brian Kendrick from Austin, Texas Gabriella Jindrak-London." Christy said.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was Tebow's girlfriend were you?" I asked. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of dark blue wrestling pants and a Reebok Tim Tebow Denver Broncos #15 Replica Jersey-White.

"I don't joke about this stuff." Jamie said as she dared to get off Colton's lap knowing he was calm. I had noticed she had paused at the top of the ramp briefly before walking down it. I saw Mikaela appear behind her and walk to the announce table. Gabriella got into the ring while Eve and Brian stayed on the floor. Gail was in such a bad mood that she wasn't pulling punches on Gabriella to begin with. Gabriella fought back admirably. Jackson didn't even dare to hop up on the apron. I watched as Gabriella pulled off a beautiful Legsweep DDT. From there she picked Gail up and nailed her with an Elevated powerbomb. Gabriella covered Gail and picked up the victory. I couldn't help but shake my head when Gabriella did a brief Tebowing session.

"The winner of the match Gabriella Jindrak-London." Christy said. Mikaela got into the ring and had just raised Gabriella's hand and hugged her when Sting's music hit. He walked down the ramp with Serena following next to him. Sting got into the ring and his music cut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just left Jeff Hardy's locker room. He and I are on the same page. Mikaela Styles is going to be joining the title match at Genesis. It seems Bobby Roode has his work cut out for him with Mrs. Styles joining the match because last I heard she wanted his head on a silver platter." Sting said. I watched Mikaela's stricken expression. She didn't get a chance to say much before Sting brought the end to it.

"Ta ta for now." Sting said as he left.

"Well then. This is what Sting and Hardy talked about back there." I said.

"Of course." Jamie said. I shook my head as Bobby and Ray started yelling. I don't think Bobby took Mikaela seriously as a threat for his belt because he wasn't freaking out. I watched out of the corner of my eye Colton's reaction as Shannon Moore came out with Anarquia, Rosita, and Sarita. Colton hadn't made any moved to kill him yet so I saw that as a good sign. We watched as ODB and Eric Young came out.

Shannon and Anarquia was doing a good job of keeping it to Eric. I was wondering if ODB would ever get in the ring. Eric was actually taking it to them. I was afraid when he started putting his hands on Rosita and Sarita.

"He really needs to keep his hands off of my cousin." Portia said. I was a little creeped out when Eric took his pants off. Shannon tagged himself in again which Anarquia didn't like. Anarquia tagged himself in. Shannon got out of the ring. Eric pushed Anarquia off and tagged out to ODB. He slammed ODB to the mat which pissed Shannon off. Shannon and Anarquia got in a shoving match until Shannon left. ODB and Eric then beat Anarquia. I had a feeling Earl really didn't want to be part of that hug fest. Matt and Tommy left. Athena and I followed after them.

After last time those two don't go anywhere unattended. We were listening to them casually. Athena was leaning on Crimson while I was leaning against Matt. Athena shrugged nonchalantly. I knew they would but that would scare me. I rolled my eyes at the boys before we walked away again.

"We worry about you guys." I said.

"It comes with the territory." Matt said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the girls were gone with the boys we watched as Kurt started beating up people from James's hometown. It was sort of scary. Especially when he lined them up on barstools and gave them each a superkick to the jaw. I watched as Bully Ray and Bobby Roode walked down the ramp. Portia was sitting quietly.

"You okay Portia?" I asked.

"Yeah." Portia answered.

"I sort of hope Mikaela wins the belt at Genesis. Her or Jeff." I said.

"I'm with you. Bobby needs to lose it." Portia said. We watched as Jeff Hardy walked out with Peyton O'Connell. Sting and Serena walked out with him. The match started and it was all Jeff and Sting from the get go. Peyton and Serena went to stand up at the announce table. Mikaela was back with a headset on her head this time.

By the time the match switched to Bobby and Ray taking control Athena, Devon, Matt, and Tommy had come back. I was glad that Allen was going to let Mikaela wrestle for the belt at Genesis. Mikaela needed that. You could almost see the Peyton and Serena wanting to get in on it but they stayed at the announce table. Sting was slowly beating Bully Ray while Bobby kept attacking Jeff Hardy. Bobby and Ray started working on Sting together.

All of this was hard to watch. I watched as Ray hit Jeff's leg with the chain while it was on the steel steps. Bobby was taking it to Sting in the ring. I felt like I was going to be sick until Sting started to battle back. Sting nailed the turnbuckle and it was all Bobby and Ray again. I shook my head and was hoping that Peyton would keep Serena up by the announce table otherwise it would get bad for the two of them. Sting had taken out Ray, Bobby had taken out Sting, Jeff had taken out Bobby, and Ray had taken out Jeff. Ray went under the ring and went to get a table. Ray and Bobby were going to put Jeff through a table but Sting shoved the table out of the way. Jeff's legs broke the table though. Sting started taking control on both of them.

Sting put Ray in the Scorpion Deathlock. Bobby almost broke it up but Sting took him out with a Scorpion Deathdrop. Jeff and Sting tried to set up the broken table but it didn't go well. Hardy took Ray out and got a new table out. He set it up. Sting put Bobby on it and held him there until Jeff jumped from the top rope and got the pin.

"Good. This will go a long way to helping either Jeff or Mikaela to win." I said.

"Yes." Athena said.

"So Christmas is at the house right?" I asked.

"Yes. Your family is invited as well. Actually Daddy invited everyone's family." Athena said.

"Even mine?" Portia asked.

"If you want. Daddy just said to say everyone's invited." Athena said.

"Ah well my family has plans." Portia said.

"I figured." Athena said.

"Any word on Tay yet?" I asked.

"Not a word. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth." Tommy said.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"I know. Just wish she'd call. We have enough drama in the family right now." Tommy said. I declined to comment but it was true.

"Okay ladies next week is the final Impact of 2011 and we are making an Impact. Jamie is defending her title against Mickie again. If Madison and Gail try to do something we're putting a beat down on them." Athena said.

"You're always so vicious." I said.

"Someone has to be." Athena said. We said goodbye and headed toward our cars.

"Colton, are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be. I just wished it wouldn't have happened." Colton said. We were packing up our car when Shannon walked over.

"Colton can we talk?" Shannon asked.

"No. Because if we talk I might end up beating you up. My sister wouldn't want that." Colton answered as he slammed the trunk closed.

"Colton, I didn't mean to hurt your sister." Shannon said.

"It's not that you hurt her. It's that you didn't think. My sister isn't even legal to drink yet. So you can't blame this on the alcohol." Colton said. Colton hadn't turned to face Shannon yet. I rested my hand on his shoulder. Colton didn't shrug it off luckily.

"You can't say you never had a moment where things just got out of hand, but you knew it was the right thing." Shannon said. I watched Colton's grey eyes flecked with blue flicked in recognition before he slowly turned to face Shannon. He leaned against our blue flame 2011 Ford Fusion. I leaned next to him.

"Yeah I know. Shannon she's twenty. You could have used your head. And not that one." Colton said. I wanted to smile at what Colton said but thought better of it. Colton wouldn't like me making light of this situation.

"I know. Colton what can I say? I screwed up. Maybe that wasn't the best term to use. I made a mistake. Trust me Julie's given me the same talk. I'm twelve years Sasha's senior. I shouldn't have let it get to that point." Shannon said. Colton hung his head back.

"Shannon, I've never seen Sasha like this. I'm terrified that she might end up hurting herself. Sasha isn't acting like herself." Colton said. I knew what Colton meant. The few times I'd talked to Sasha she didn't seem like her usual fun loving self. She was almost withdrawn into herself.

"Colton if there was any way I could make this better I would." Shannon said. Colton sighed before he rubbed his hand over his face. I saw it catch on the stubble that was quickly on its way to become a beard.

"I know. I don't know what my baby sister is going to do. I feel like my world is quickly spinning out of control. We've got Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar now too. I feel like Sasha feels she might not be getting the attention she deserves. Shannon, I want you to make this right, but I'm not that naïve. I will not lose another sister. I already had Chloe keeping secrets from me. Just know this Shannon I will be protecting my sisters." Colton said. I looked at him to see that there were almost tears in his eyes. I sucked in a breath as I leaned my head on Colton's chest.

"Colton, I'd apologize but that would be wrong. I should be sorry about what I did, but that would be lying. Colton you know how special your sister is. She'll find that someone. Just like you found Jamie, and Athena found Tommy. I just should have thought about the consequences before I let it get that far." Shannon said. Colton had pulled me into a hug. I had a feeling we would need a lot of therapy after this episode was over.

"I know. Shannon I'm glad I didn't beat the crap out of you. Though there is a part of me that wants to beat you up." Colton said. I smiled at Colton.

"Hey you never know. I'm a singles competitor now you and I might square off for your belt." Shannon said before he left. Colton looked down at me and gave me a kiss.

"You handled that well." I said.

"I think I did." Colton said.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Yeah. It's time. Everything will be okay." Colton said. We walked until Colton was in the driver side and I was in the passenger side. Colton then started driving.


	49. Not Going to End Well

_**Author's Note: The girls just try to keep Tommy from killing someone. Velvet defends her title but it doesn't end the way she hopes. Ellie is off somewhere else with Clare. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday December 29**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

I knew I had a match tonight so I was already dressed in my ring gear. I had my brown hair curled and I'd recently touched up my streaks. I was in a red Strapless Studded Fringe Mini Dress. I was actually wearing flats. I still had my playboy chocker on as well as Tommy's ID tags around my neck. Portia was in a black Strapless Tiny Sequin Mini Dress, and Devon was dressed in a Black Simply Chic Zip Front Skirt and a red One Shoulder Embellished Flounce Top. Velvet was in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

We watched as Sting, Serena, Mikaela, Selena, Brooke Sabin, Star, Celeste, and Karson went down to the ring to talk with Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. I smiled when Sting stripped Madison of her power. I watched as Mikaela took control of the mike.

"Well said Sting. Now Madison Rayne and Gail Kim have been blowing up my phone this week." Mikaela said.

"They've been demanding matches and well I'm going to do it. Now before I announce their matches I want to give a special thanks to three men who have taken time out of their busy schedules to be here tonight. I'd like to thank Pitbull, Enrique Iglesias, and Tim Tebow for joining us tonight." Mikaela said. We watched the camera move from the ring to where the three of them sat.

"Now as I was saying Gail you have a handicap match tonight. You against Gabriella Jindrak-London and Tay Mercer if she's here? Is she here? If she's not you're going to have to go up against the Black Widow." Mikaela said as she motioned to where Selena stood just to her right. Mikaela was about to announce something else when "Lights Out" by POD played. Mikaela turned to see Tay Mercer standing at the top of the ramp.

"I'm here Styles. Hell throw Black Widow into my match I don't care." Tay said.

"Gail you're in a three on one handicap match against Gabriella Jindrak-London, Black Widow, and Tay Mercer. I know Black Widow wants a piece of your ass. It could be that you've threatened her sister to many times for her liking." Mikaela said.

"Actually Mikaela it's not Tay Mercer or Cardinal like I was probably going to go out as tonight. It's Taylor Aries now." Taylor said. Mikaela froze at the name Aries. I moved from sitting on the steel chair next to Tommy to sitting on his lap.

"No killing him. We've got enough on our plates with Sasha." I said. Mikaela nodded her head and turned to Madison Rayne.

"Okay Rayne you complained you want Femme Fatale and Rosita for kicking your ass last week. Well I can give you the Knockout Tag Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer, Lust, and Rosita. I can't give you Velvet Sky because she's defending her Knockout championship against Mickie James, but I will give you Miss International Karson Michaels." Mikaela said with a smile. Madison Rayne freaked out in a way I knew she would.

"And to ensure that nothing will interfere in my handicap matches there will not just be one ref but three. The lovely Tracey Hebner, Lynn Warrior, and Auriele Savage will be the refs for that match. And Madison I've heard they don't like you right now." Mikaela said with a smile.

"I'm not finished yet. I also have another match. The lovely Miss Peyton O'Connell will be in one on one action against Winter. I'm quite sure Black Widow will be ringside to balance out Angelina Love." Mikaela said. Mikaela smiled as the fans went crazy.

"I have just one more thing to say and we'll get the broadcast underway. Bobby at Genesis Jeff Hardy and I are coming for you. I've had late night calls from Brianna for months. This isn't about Fortune anymore. For me this is about how much of as Anderson would say an asshole you've become. Don't underestimate what I can do." Mikaela said before we all finally left the ring. Mikaela took the time to stop by and shake hands with Pitbull, Enrique, and Tim.

"Well that's where Taylor got too." Colton said. I rolled my eyes at him as I took the chance to get off Tommy's lap. My head snapped to the door when first Sasha walked in and then Taylor and Dan.

Sasha sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. She had revealed to us on Tuesday that she was pregnant. Tommy and I agreed to take her baby until she was ready. Sasha would get to name him or her but otherwise they'd grow up with the last name Mercer.

"Taylor Marie Jennifer Mercer where have you been?" Tommy asked. He didn't stand because I rested my hand on his thigh to keep him flying off the handle.

"It's Taylor Solwold now Tommy." Taylor said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"How long has it been Danny?" Taylor asked.

"December 10th." Dan answered. I froze. That was three days after Jamie and Colton's wedding.

"Taylor we will discuss this with mom later." Tommy said.

"Whatever you say Tommy." Taylor said as she grabbed Dan's hand and left.

"Tommy I love you right now." I said.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"You could have beat Dan up, but you didn't. I'm so proud." I said.

"For now." Tommy muttered. We quietly watched Kazarian and A.J.'s match against Scott and Abyss.

"I want to thank you guys for staying by me." Sasha said.

"Sasha this isn't a matter of thanking us. Sash you're our little Mittens and you always will be. Doesn't matter what happens. We'll always stand by you." I said. Sasha smiled before squeezing my free hand. We watched as A.J. got bounced off the guardrail but Abyss gave Scott a Black Hole Slam and put Kazarian over for the pin.

"Well that was weird." Devon said. I nodded my head and listened as Abyss and Ray started back and forth and it ended with Abyss and Ray with a match at Genesis. Abyss loses he joins Immortal and the match would be a Monsters Ball. I was surprised to hear "Not Going Away" by Ozzy Osbourne played.

"Wonder what Greg is doing?" I asked as I watched him walk down the ramp with a mike in his hands. He got into the ring.

"I've been begging Sting for weeks to let me have a match. He finally caved and let me not have one but two matches. This is actually spurred on by what they've done to the lovely Auriele Savage. Flair you and I have a match tonight. Bischoff you and I have a match at Genesis. Honestly I'm looking forward to both matches because in some way not only have you messed with Auriele but you've messed with Phoenix and Mikaela. I don't play nice when it comes to my grandkids." Greg said before he left the ring.

"Well that's admirable." Colton said. I stood to go get my wrestling boots on. I'd put on a pair of booty shorts under my dress so I was covered there. I sat back down to tie my boots when Sting and Kurt had their conversation. I smiled when Sting psyched Kurt out with an almost Superkick. I was afraid for Gunner having an ambulance behind him while he talked.

"Come on. Ladies it's time to go." I said as we left the locker room. I sighed as we stopped at gorilla. Rosita nodded at us before she left with Sarita, Hernandez, and Anarquia.

"Which music?" The music guy asked.

"When I Get You Alone." Portia said. I smiled as we walked out. I was worried about Tommy because he didn't give me the usual good luck kiss. I had started down the ramp listening to Christy introduce us.

"Her partners being accompanied by Crimson and Matt Morgan the team of Lust and the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. I knew Crimson was pissed because of the Aries situation but I needed him focused for this.

I smiled when Karson came down the ramp. She was so cute with Pitbull, but that was a different story.

"I'll go first." I said.

"Kay." Karson said. I got in the ring with Madison. I would enjoy kicking Madison's pretty little butt all over this ring. I was holding Madison in our corner when I tagged out to Devon. I stood on the apron. I looked down at Crimson when he rested a hand on my thigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered. I smiled and turned my attention back to the match. Devon had released Madison to run her mouth. Devon tagged out solidly to Lust and stood next to me. I cringed when Madison started beating on Lust. I actually couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Lynn hit the mat antagonizingly slow.

Lust managed to tag out to Rosita. Rosita resumed the beat down on Madison because Madison had been yelling at Lynn. Rosita pointed to Karson before tagging her in. Karson wasn't pulling punches. I leaned around my sister to see Pitbull was leaning on the guardrail as he watched Karson beat the crap out of Madison. I was surprised without much ado she superkicked Madison and picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match Miss International Karson Michaels, Athena Sawyer, Lust, Rosita, and Devon Sawyer." Christy said. Crimson and Matt got into the ring to congratulate Femme Fatale. Crimson had given me a kiss and kissed Lust on the cheek. Crimson had just wrapped me in a hug when Austin Aries walked to the announce table. I saw the camera focus on the death look from Crimson and then Aries mouthed "Hi bro" and I was afraid Crimson would go kill Aries right then but Femme Fatale managed to get him to the back. It was a struggle to get him to the back. We got him into the locker room and I made him sit down. Sasha was still in the locker room when we got back.

I had settled down next to him and watch Anthony Nese and Zema Ion wrestle for the contract. I wasn't surprised at the back and forth action because it was the X Division. I was sort of sad for Ion to win the match but beggars couldn't be choosers.

I was a little worried when Tommy left though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Angelina Love and Winter walked out. I was worried about Sasha, but Athena and Tommy had it covered. I watched as Selena and Peyton walked out.

"You get a new room?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah they just put me in a double room with a girl who doesn't have issues with me being pregnant." Sasha answered. Colton had actually beat Shannon up this past Tuesday once we found out. It wasn't a good thing. I leaned against Matt. He'd been distant the last couple of months, but I knew for a fact he wasn't cheating on me. The past month I'd woken up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Every time I woke up he'd be laying next to me. I'd then go and call Athena and we'd then three way with Jamie until we'd talked out my problems.

I would then go back to bed and Matt would move so he could hold me.

I watched Peyton and Winter's match. I hadn't even realized that it had started in my own musings. I watched as Peyton was taking it to Winter. I wasn't surprised when Selena pulled Angelina off the apron. I was surprised when that man jumped the barricade and touched Selena. I was a little confused when she froze. I was surprised to see Enrique jump the barricade and punched him. I watched as Peyton picked up the victory and then Selena was swarmed by people.

I looked up when Tommy got up.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked.

"I have to have a few words with my new brother." Tommy answered as he left.

"He's going to beat him up." Athena said.

"Yup." Colton agreed.

We watched as Greg fought Ric Flair. I wasn't surprised that Greg wasn't pulling punches. I also really wasn't surprised to see Greg pick the victory. Flair had done an amazing turn around because he walked out with Gunner for his match. Gunner lost the match over DQ but that wasn't unusual for Gunner lately. They were just peeling back the padding when Tommy walked back in. Athena said nothing but looked down at Tommy's hands. We could all see they were slightly bruised. We didn't comment and watched Gunner DDT Williams on the concrete.

We watched as Bobby called out a friend and they had a conversation. It went well until the guy touched Bobby. Bobby ended up beating him up. I watched as Hardy's music hit and he and Mikaela sprinted down the ramp. Bobby left and freaked out. Mikaela was checking on his friend.

I watched as EY and ODB got ready for their match. I was secretly hoping that they wouldn't win the tournament because it would be sort of awkward to have Matt and Tommy face ODB.

We watched as Gail walked out with Jackson Cage. Selena walked out next, followed by Taylor and Dan. Taylor looked like she was pissed off while Dan looked like he'd gotten beat up. We then watched Gabriella walk down the ramp.

"Sort of glad most of the holidays are over." I said.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"We don't have to deal with the drama of people not liking each other." I said. I'd said it because of Taylor's current mood. We watched as Selena started the match against Gail. Selena wasn't pulling any punches on Gail. She tagged out to Taylor and Taylor resumed her session. Taylor tagged out to Gabriella. I saw Selena and Taylor exchange a few words. Gabriella ended up picking up the victory.

We watched ODB and Eric Young walk out. Magnus and Joe walked out with Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton.

I was terrified by how ODB and Magnus were acting. I had a feeling that Valetta would voice her displeasure later when all the cameras were off. I was thankful when Joe and Magnus picked up the win.

Mickie came on and talked about how she had Velvet pinned down now.

We watched as Kurt Angle and RVD started their match. It was a clinic of back and forth action. I watched as Angle had RVD in the Ankle Lock. I saw James slid in and whistle. Kurt turns toward him and gets a Last Call for his troubles.

I shook my head and watched as RVD said he didn't need James to interfere in his matches. Angle calls James a moron and a cheater. James went on to say that you mess with a man's friends you may as well mess with his family and he doesn't like people messing with his family. Storm said Kurt just got a little taste of the Last Call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gone to get changed during Kurt and RVD's match. Colton and I left the locker room. Once the match started Mickie and I weren't pulling punches. We were going all out for my belt. It ended up spilled outside and she nailed me with a Neckbreaker on the concrete. We continued to fight outside but finally managed to get back into the ring.

We were doing every move possible to pick up the victory our way. Mickie had nailed me with a DDT. I had rolled in the corner and I could hear the ref checking on me. I thought I had heard someone get into the ring but wasn't sure.

I sat up and saw Mickie on the mat. Mickie had been standing when she took me down. I turned to Colton who had gone under the ring. I was confused when he dragged a woman out from under the ring. It was revealed to be Madison Rayne.

"She nailed Mickie with the Rayne Drop while Earl was checking on you." Colton said.

"Velvet what do you want to do?" Earl asked.

"I don't want to cover Mickie like that. Can you see if she'll wake up?" I asked. Earl went to check on Mickie but she's out cold.

"Velvet I don't have a choice. If you're not going to cover Mickie now I'll have to ring the bell and call it a DQ." Earl said.

I nodded my head as he rang the bell. Colton released Madison Rayne and I got out of the ring. I took my belt as we walked back to the locker room.

"I hate when someone ruins a good match." I said.

"I know." Athena said.

"What are you and Devon doing next week?" I asked.

"Defending our belts against Mickie and Traci." Devon answered.

"I'll be ringside." Portia said.

"So will the boys. You girls want me out there too?" I asked.

"Only if you want Jamie." Athena said with a smile as she stood up.

"I'm not going to leave you guys out there alone." I said. Athena smiled.

"You guys want to know my New Year's Resolution?" Sasha asked.

"Spill little sister." I said.

"To do things the right way. I'm tired of everyone always thinking my every choice is wrong." Sasha said. I almost shot Colton a look because he was the one who'd done that the most. The rest of us had been supportive of Sasha.

"Sasha, we've never thought that." Athena said.

"What about you guys?" Sasha asked. Athena looked at us. I was thinking to go first, but Athena beat me to it.

"I want to do what's best for my family, but most important is that nothing is going to break any of us up." Athena said as she looked around those of us gathered in the locker room even Portia.

I smiled at my sister. Our moment was ended before it even started when Taylor stalked in and actually shoved her brother.

"Really? What made you think it was a good idea to beat Dan up?" Taylor yelled.

"Why do you think it was me? There are plenty of other X Division boys who want the same thing." Tommy said.

"Because he told me it was you?" Taylor said. Athena had been standing by Sasha and hadn't expected Taylor to round on her and punch her.

"What the hell?" Athena asked as she held her cheek.

"You're just lucky I don't beat you up like Tommy did to Dan." Taylor fired.

"Don't bring me into this. I am not getting in the middle of your fight. I'll let you two do that." Athena said as she moved to stand by me.

"You're right. We will discuss this with mom." Taylor said as she left.

"You going to let us know how that ends Mercer?" Colton asked.

"Yeah. It isn't going to end well." Tommy said. I shook my head and we started gathering our stuff to leave. Today hadn't ended as well as it could have but next week was another story entirely. I held Colton's hand as we all left.

I saw Shannon out of the corner of my eye almost want to stop Sasha but thought better of it. Sasha walked right past him without so much a glance in his direction.

"You know if Sas is going to tell Shannon?" I asked.

"I don't know. She might." Colton answered.


	50. Frustration and Aggravation

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon defend their title. They also keep an eye on Crimson and Matt. Ellie is back. She gets to be a valet again. Velvet just stays in the back. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday January 5**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~**_

We were sitting in the locker room. Sasha was sitting next to me again.

"So how'd the family meeting go?" Colton asked.

"Ask him. I stayed home. Figured Jenny could handle keeping Tommy from killing Dan." I answered.

"It didn't work out did it?" Sasha asked.

"No. I still beat the crap out of him. Needless to say Taylor was pissed at me." Tommy answered. I shook my head and rubbed Sasha's back. We watched as Sting called out both Jeff and Mikaela. Sting continued to talk about how the two of them were doing. It didn't get far because Bobby Roode came down with Bully Ray and Kurt Angle came down the ramp. Bobby and his band of goofballs started talking bad about Mikaela, Jeff, James, and Abyss. It was funny to see Mikaela turn to see James and Abyss come down the ramp. James had Celeste with him of course. Everyone goes at it insulting everyone. I was a little worried when James gave Abyss a beer but shrugged it off. We watched as Sting made a seven man tag. Jeff Hardy, Abyss, James Storms, and Mikaela Styles against Ray, Angle, and Roode. Mikaela looks like she'd rather hang her head, but she didn't.

We watched as Madison and Gail were hanging out at the pool and started messing with Traci. Mickie got them away. I was glad they hadn't shown the footage of Devon and I earlier. Dev and I had been working on my wedding plans.

Devon and I had been dressed to defend our belts since the show started. I was in a pair of light blue jeans that were low slung and skin tight. I coupled it with a Gorgeous Lace Push-Up Bra in dark charcoal/pink flirt. I stood and shouldered my belt when Devon following after me. Tommy, Matt, and Portia left with us.

We were the first ones out and I told the music guy to hit "Hold It Against Me."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships." Christy said.

"Introducing first the champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan being accompanied to the ring by Crimson, Matt Morgan, and Lust they are Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Christy said. Devon and I got into ring. Crimson, Matt, and Lust stayed on the ground. Mickie and Traci came out next. They were followed by Gail and Madison, but Madison and Gail didn't get a chance to get into the ring because Mickie and Gail knocked them off. Devon and I watched as they brawled. I looked at Earl and shrugged. By the time he gets control of the match I'm standing in the corner watching Mickie and Madison wrestle. Mickie looks like she's doing well but Gail kicked her from behind. I shook my head and watched as Traci took Gail to the floor. Madison had backed Mickie up while she had her in the Side headlock. I reached until I could hit Mickie on the back. Devon shot me a look but I got into the ring and started pounding on Madison. I had to do something otherwise people might claim that Devon and I didn't work to retain our belt. I hadn't realized how close I was to the other side until Traci tagged me in. Madison went across the ring and tagged out to Gail.

"The point of that was?" Devon asked.

"That way when we retain it looks like we did something." I answered. We watched as Mickie, Traci, Gail, and Madison started going back and forth. I fingered the ID tags that hung around my neck. We watched as the continued going back and forth. I dived into the ring in time to break up Gail's pin on Traci after Eat Defeat. I looked at Devon.

"Fatale Attraction." I called. Devon got into the ring and we nailed Gail with Fatale Attraction and picked up the victory.

"The winners of the match and still Knockout Tag team Champions Athena and Devon Sawyer." Christy announced. We got out of the ring and headed to the back. I wasn't sure how to justify how we'd won, but I didn't care. We walked back into the locker room to listen to Ric and Gunner talking. I couldn't help but smile at how Sting said Flair wouldn't be ringside. It was sort of funny. Sasha was still sitting in the steel chair when I sat down next to her. She plopped my art book in my lap.

"What's up?" I asked. I knew something was up but I wanted Sasha to tell me.

"Some of those would make good tattoos." Sasha said. I smiled figured that was where it was going. We watched as EY searched for ODB. I worried about him a little. It then showed Magnus and Joe talking about how they didn't care who they went through. I watched the video package briefly before I looked down and started flipping through my book.

I listened as Kaz and AJ started talking about how good of a team they were. I wasn't sure who I wanted to win anymore. I paused at one picture. I was a good artist sometimes. This was one of those times. I had sketched in the beginning it was of just one pinup girl that looked like me but it had grown to include pinups that looked like Devon, Jamie, and Portia was the most recent one. I had added a playboy chocker around my neck and in Calligraphy I had written Femme Fatale.

"I need to talk to Shannon." I said.

"Why?" Colton asked as he perked up. He'd beaten Shannon up and still wanted a piece of him.

"I've got a tattoo I want to get." I answered. Colton shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't amazed Athena wanted a new tattoo. I was still worried about Matt because he still seemed distracted. I was a little afraid what it could be about. We watched as Garett Bischoff and Sting started talking about how Garett wasn't a referee but a wrestler. We watched as EY walked into Gail and Madison's locker room and they freaked out. EY shoved Madison in a locker and I couldn't help my little chuckle at it.

We sat in silence to watch RVD's match against Gunner. It looked like it was going okay. Gunner and RVD were basically tearing the house up. It was one of those usual matches that it went back and forth. I wasn't surprised when Gunner didn't listen to the ref telling him to stop when he started peeling the mat back. RVD won by DQ.

Gunner and RVD battle back and forth over who was going to drop who on the concrete. Just when it looked like RVD was going to go onto the concrete Al Snow, Simon Diamond, and D-Lo Brown ran out and stopped him.

I watched as James Storm, Abyss, Mikaela Styles, and Jeff Hardy cut a promo. They said how this match was going to be a warm up for Genesis. Abyss says he doesn't need Immortal and Storm said he wasn't intimated.

It then went to Roode, Angle, and Ray. They started to tear their opponents down. I didn't like how that was going.

"Tommy your favorite person is coming up." Jamie sang. I smiled when Tommy grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was stoked for this match. I was standing next to Jesse. I didn't like Zema Ion even looking at me. I watched as Austin Aries and Kid Kash walked by with Taylor. I was in a pair of low slung light blue jeans and I was wearing a golden halter top. I had gone to the girls' favorite tattoo artist. It had meant a plane ride to New York but that was little compared to my new tattoo. I had gotten it from Ami James. Against my mother's judgment and gotten a tramp stamp. It meant something to me though. It had tribal designs on either side with a Kinginri Koi Fish in the middle and the matching metallic dragon above it. It meant that I was always strong and that I'd always preserve. We walked out and I slid easily into my spot.

Zema had pissed me off down the ramp when he'd taken Jesse's football. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the apron when I saw the camera behind me. I had a feeling they'd just zeroed in on my tattoo. I ignored them as I cheered for Jesse. Kash had jumped him early and wasn't giving Jesse any leeway. Jesse started getting back into it but Zema blind tagged himself in. I looked up at Jesse.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"No clue. Keep an eye on Taylor. She might get involved." Jesse answered.

"I know my job." I said as we watched Kash hit Zema until he tagged out to Aries. The two of them were putting on a clinic against Zema. Aries was good I'd give him that, but I wasn't going to change my alliance anytime soon. Zema wasn't doing too hot. Austin finally allowed Zema to tag out to Jesse and Austin slingshots Jesse into the ring. I watched as Jesse started building momentum against Aries but Kash breaks up Jesse's attempt at the Rolling Cutter. I sighed and watched as Kash started beating up on Jesse after tagging in. I watched and clapped my hands. I watched as Aries tagged himself back in. Jesse had just started to get the momentum back and Zema once again tagged himself in.

"He's really pissing me off." I said as I looked up at Jesse.

"I realize that." Jesse said. We watched as Zema started to lose but he brought it back. Kash broke up Zema's attempted pin. I was amazed when Zema actually tagged Jesse in. I hadn't expected him to do that. I watched as Jesse started building momentum up until Aries got him. I hung my head but quickly jerked my head up to see Jesse starting to win again. Zema tagged himself in again when Jesse was standing on the top rope. I had to withhold the urge to cry. Aries moved out of the way of Zema's 450-Splash. Jesse blind tags Zema as Aries grabbed him. Aries set up for the Brainbuster but Jesse grabs him from behind and nails him with the Rolling cutter. Both Kash and Taylor tried to break up the pin but Jesse still got the victory. I got into the ring and gave him a kiss.

"I've got a good feeling about Sunday." I said.

"So do I." Jesse said. We walked out and headed back to the locker room. We saw Kazarian sitting in the locker room shaking his head when A.J. walked in and said its game time baby and Kazarian left with him. I watched as Daniels emerged from the other room. Daniels laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie got a tattoo. That looks like Ami's work." I said.

"It is Ami's work." Athena said.

"Ami?" Jamie asked.

"Ami James. He's a hell of a tattoo artist. He's done my three tattoos, Devon's three, and Sasha's two." Athena answered. We watched as EY found ODB and the two kissed. I sighed.

"Is it wrong to be glad that ODB and EY aren't in the hunt for your belt?" I said.

"No." Matt said. We watched as A.J. and Kazarian came down the ramp with Mikaela and Selena. We watched as Joe and A.J. started the match. Joe and Magnus started beating up on A.J. it was almost like a clinic. I wondered how smart it was to mock Kazarian. A.J. managed to tag out to Kazarian and Kazarian started going. Well until he ran into a knee from Magnus. Joe and Magnus continued going until Kazarian blocked Magnus's scoop slam and hit a series of leg kicks and forearms. Kazarian tagged out to A.J. and they started dominating. I was taking apart the moves of everyone in an attempt to be helpful to Matt. I knew Athena was doing the same thing. A.J. tagged out to Kazarian and they kept control and A.J. tags right back in and they continue those quick tags until Magnus reverses Kazarian's whip. Magnus tagged out to Joe. Magnus and Joe took control on Kazarian. I felt bad for Selena but I was more concerned with the match. I watched as Kazarian slid through the ropes onto the apron and then he tagged out to A.J. and A.J. started in on Magnus. A.J. wasn't letting up. I watched as Magnus blocked A.J.'s attempt at Styles Clash. A.J. continued to dominated and A.J. went to go get a tag out for Kazarian but Daniels walked down the ramp. A.J. reached for a tag but Kazarian backed away and dropped down from the apron. A.J. look surprised as Magnus tagged into Joe. Magnus and Joe ended up picking up the victory.

Daniels laughs at ringside and then he and Kazarian left as Joe and Magnus celebrated their win. I watched as Matt and Tommy grabbed their belts and put them over their shoulders as they left. Athena and I followed after them.

"What do you do if Shannon or Shane don't want to do your tattoo?" I asked.

"Then I go to Ami. Ami's always wanted to do a tattoo on me that got me out of my comfort zone." Athena said. We were standing to the side of Tommy and Matt while they were talking about Joe and Magnus winning the tournament. When Joe and Magnus walked up I saw my sister tense. Matt shoves Joe and they all start shoving each other. TNA agents come and separate them. Athena and I were standing right in front of our respected boys trying to calm them down when D-Lo tells them to save it for Sunday.

I sighed when the cameras finally left.

"You two are crazy." I said.

"Not really." Matt said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Morgan do me a favor and put my sister at ease. She's been freaking out that something is up. I've got enough on my plate as it is." Athena said as she grabbed Tommy's hand as the two of them left.

"You really uneasy?" Matt asked.

"Sometimes I'm not really sure what's up with you. You've been kind of distant lately. I'm sort of afraid you might be contemplating breaking up with me." I admitted.

"Dev, no I'm just contemplating something." Matt said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taz and Tenay had just finished running down the Genesis card when Athena and Tommy walked back in.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Athena put Morgan on the spot. It'll be a bit." Tommy said. I shook my head as we watched Jeff Hardy, Mikaela Styles, James Storm with Celeste, and Abyss walked down the ring. Bobby, Kurt, and Ray followed after them.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your seven man tag team main event of the evening." JB said. I listened as he introduced Bully Ray, Kurt Angle, Bobby Roode, Abyss, James Storm, and Jeff Hardy.

"And introducing stepping into the ring this Sunday she is the other number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship from the Otherside of Darkness by Tampa, Florida Mikaela Styles." JB said.

Storm and Ray started off the match. As the match got started Hardy, Abyss, and Storm seemed to forget Mikaela was even there because they weren't tagging her in. By the time we hit a commercial Devon and Matt came back.

"How's Kayla doing?" Devon asked.

"Standing on the apron. That's where she's been the entire match so far." I answered. By the time we got back Mikaela was still standing on the apron only she's confiscated someone's phone and was playing on it. Abyss tagged out to Storm. Storm gave Mikaela a look before turning his attention back to the match. Storm had crawled back to his corner after being beat down a lot.

"Mikaela." Storm yelled. Mikaela looked at him when he slapped her leg. You could see her raised eyebrow as she tossed the phone back to Celeste and got into the ring and started facing off against Bobby. Mikaela was doing well. Hardy had gone and knocked Ray and Angle off the apron. Mikaela hadn't paid attention to that and was brawling with Bobby. She'd just nailed Bobby with a Spike DDT and was going for the pin and almost had a three count but Ray broke it up. From there it broke down into a brawl. Abyss and Ray and Storm and Angle. Ray actually started hitting James. Mikaela and Jeff were fighting against Bobby. Brian threw the match out as everyone continued to fight. Mikaela gets left out in the end though. Ray is chocking Abyss with a steel chain, Angel has Storm in an Ankle Lock, while Bobby has the Crossface on Hardy.

"Well Sunday should be interesting. I've got a plan for Madison Rayne and Gail Kim." I said.

"You want to tell us?" Devon asked.

"I would but that would spoil the surprise. Hey Athena do me a favor and try not to pester Morgan too much about what he's thinking about." I said with a wink. Athena tilted her head for all of a second before a look of recognition spread across her face.

"Kay. I'll speak with you all later tonight." Athena said as she stood.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Colton asked. Athena hadn't changed from her ring gear. Athena smiled at him before turning to Tommy.

"Should I put a shirt on?" She asked. I knew Tommy's answer before he even said it and I shook my head.

"No, not really. How many shirts have you lost since we've gotten together?" Tommy asked.

"You have a point. I've been out shirt shopping more in the past nine months then for most of my life." Athena answered.

"Ah, there are some things I don't want to know about my older sister, and that is one of them." Colton said. Athena smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her bag and belt. She and Tommy left. Sasha followed after them. Portia was close on their heels. Matt and Devon left next.

"You going to be ringside on Sunday?" I asked.

"Jamie do you even have to ask?" Colton asked. I shook my head as we left the locker room. Sunday should go smoothly.


	51. How Did You Get So Lucky?

_**Author's Note: Ellie gets to be a valet and goes up against someone who will eventually be family. Athena and Devon become valets and Velvet defends her title with a unique surprise. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Sunday January 8**__**th**__**, 2012 Jesse's locker room (Ellie's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting in Jessy's locker room on his lap. I was in a gold mini sequin tank with black/gold tiger zip back animal sequin pencil skirt. My hair was curled and I was wearing denim open toe one band strap sandals. I gave him a quick kiss as I got off his lap. I was nervous. This wasn't his first title match but I felt that something good was going to happen in this match.

"You ready Ellie?" Jessy asked as he stood up.

"Let's go beat them." I answered as we left the locker room. We walked toward gorilla and I took the time to give him a kiss before we walked down the ramp.

"First from Katy, Texas being accompanied by Ellie Sawyer its Jesse Sorenson." Christy said. I stayed on the ground and watched as Zema Ion walked out, Kid Kash, and then Austin Aries with Taylor. The match started and I watched as Austin and Kash got out of the ring to watch Jesse and Ion brawl it out. I wasn't surprised when Austin and Kash got into the ring only when an opportunity to pin appeared. It didn't work though. Zema got the first pin getting Kash out. I was sort of sad to see him go. I was so excited when Jesse almost eliminated Austin but Zema broke it up. I shook my head.

"Good job Jesse. Now you've just got to get Austin out." I said after Jesse had eliminated Ion. Jesse and Austin weren't pulling punches as they fought it out. Aries almost eliminated Jesse but the ref got distracted. Ion took advantage and stopped Jesse from taking out Aries. I watched as Aries tried to pin Jesse but I hopped up on the apron distracting the ref. He was trying to get me down. Taylor came around and pulled me off the apron.

"How do you think you are?" Taylor yelled.

"I'm doing my job. You'd do the same thing." I yelled.

"What makes you think that you're deserving enough to distract the ref? All I see in front of me is a spoiled no good bitch." Taylor yelled. I reeled back a little but I'd seen out of the corner of my eye Jesse nailing Austin with the Outward Rolling Cutter. I turned and motioned for the ref to turn around. The ref saw Jesse with the pin and hit the mat three times.

"That's what makes me deserving." I said with a smiled as I slid into the ring. I hugged Jesse and gave him a kiss. I also raised his arm.

"The winner of the match and new X Division champion Jesse Sorensen." Christy said. The two of us got out of the ring and headed to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't surprised Jesse had won the belt. He had Ellie for a valet. I was matching Tommy again. I had fun matching him. Well I partly matched. I was wearing a Very Sexy Seduction Push-up Bra in bright red and VS Low Five Bootcut Jeans in twilight tear. We watched Devon's match against the Pope. Dev matched Morgan's ring gear. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. True to form the past couple of nights Dev had called at an ungodly hour. We watched as Devon picked up the victory. I was wondering where Jamie had left when she showed up talking to Sting. She was talking to him about the Knockout VP position and said she had something planned for the Knockout title match. We watched as Gunner and RVD started the match. She walked back in at that time. I knew better then to ask.

"Your match is after this one and Greg's right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jamie answered.

"You're just taking Colton right?" Devon asked.

"Yup." Jamie said. We watched as Gunner and RVD went back and forth. Gunner did his usual and exposed the concrete but the ref made him get back into the ring. Later Ric distracted the ref and allowed Gunner to DDT RVD on the exposed concrete and roll him back in for the pin. I shook my head.

We watched as EMTs took care of RVD. We saw JB talking with Jeff Hardy and then it cut to the ring where Auriele was standing in the center of the ring. We watched as Greg came out followed by Eric. The match got started and Greg dominated the match. I wasn't surprised he picked up the victory. I was surprised by what unfolded later though. watched as Greg motioned to the top rope. Auriele nodded her head before she climbed up there herself and nailed him with a Diving Elbow Drop. I watched as Auriele motioned for a mike. She held it and waited until the fans had calmed down a little.

"Eric, I told you on December 8th my daddy taught me how to defend myself. Now here's another little thing for you. Eric you and I are going to be related soon. Trust me Garett and I will make this work. Have fun Daddy." Auriele said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been getting changed for my match when I heard Auriele talking. I walked out with my belt on my shoulder.

"Come on Colton." I said as I led him out of the locker room. Mickie had come down and I came down next. I had picked up a mike on my way.

"Wait before this match starts I want to get Madison Rayne and Gail Kim out here." I said. I looked at my Velvet's Touch as it sat there. It would be big enough for the two of them. I handed Colton my belt as I waited. Gail and Madison came out. I told them to get in the cage but they both said no. So I threw them in and then locked it. I gave up my mike and Mickie and I started the match.

We went back and forth with numerous near falls but we kept kicking out. I knew how good Mickie was and I wanted to prove myself to her. I felt like I was doing that. I nailed her with In Yo' Face and ended up picking up the victory. I held my belt as Christy announced I won. I helped Mickie up and we hugged.

Colton and I left and we walked back to the locker room. We reached the locker room as the Monster's Ball match started. I went to get changed.

When I came back they were still going full swing. It was interesting to see how far both of these men were willing to go. There was a part of me that was glad to see Abyss pick up the victory. Devon, Athena, Matt, and Crimson had left. We saw them talking with JB.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was what we were used to. Being valets. I kissed Matt before we walked out and Athena gave Tommy a kiss. Joe, Magnus, Valetta, and Nicolette walked past us.

"I already see a bright side to this match." Athena said.

"What?" I asked.

"No one is going to make a move on me." Athena said with a smile. I shook my head and then we walked out. I knew they wouldn't let us hold Matt and Crimson's belts like we would in a nontitle match. We leaned against our side of the ring as the match started.

Matt had started it off with Joe. After a little bit of fighting Matt tagged out to Crimson and Joe tagged out to Magnus.

"Come on boys you've got this like the backs of your hands." Athena called. I smiled at my sister as I clapped my hands. A glance at my sister showed me why people had the need to ask Crimson how he landed my sister. We'd been at an autograph signing on Friday. Athena, Matt, Crimson, and I. Something about getting both tag team champions more exposure. I had been sitting on Matt's right while Crimson sat on his left. Athena was on Crimson's other side. Athena had been laughing and smiling while she signed pictures of herself and posed for pictures. We'd been joking with each other and JB who had been supervising when a fan asked Crimson a question we were used to.

"How did you get so lucky and land Athena?" He asked. Crimson laughed and hooked an arm around Athena's shoulders.

"She ran into me." He said. Athena laughed at that one.

"Yup that's the story we're telling the kids too huh?" Athena asked. I shook my head and we continued the entire session with witty banner.

"Devon are you okay?" Athena asked. I looked at my sister to see Crimson was currently loosing.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the signing session on Friday." I answered. Athena smiled as she tried to get Crimson back into the match. Crimson nailed Joe with a spear and Joe tags out to Magnus while Crimson managed to get Morgan. Morgan took out both Magnus and Joe. We actually had to run for our lives because Joe had taken Crimson to the outside with a flying forearm. Crimson drove Joe face first into the steel steps. I turned my attention to the ring where Magnus had just countered Morgan's chokeslam attempt. Crimson and Morgan both nailed Magnus with a double chokeslam and picked up the victory.

"Yes." Athena said as she slid into the ring. I got into the ring and helped raise their arms like my sister was doing. I smiled at Athena as the four of us got out of the ring and headed back to the locker room.

We passed James and Celeste on the way to the locker room. Athena and I settled onto steel chairs as Crimson went to get changed in the locker room bathroom while Matt took his bag and went to get changed elsewhere.

We watched as Storm and Angle wrestled. Tommy came out first while Storm was fighting to his feet out of the headlock Kurt had him in. I wasn't concerned about where Matt was. He'd be along when it came to it. I shook my head when Angle first low blowed Storm and then kicked him in the head. Kurt ended up picking up the victory.

We watched how pissed both Celeste and James looked. We saw Ray wiping blood off his hands. We saw a video package running of Bobby, Mikaela, and Jeff. JB was with Bobby as he ran down both Jeff and Mikaela. I looked up when Matt walked into locker room just as JB announced Mikaela, Jeff, and Bobby.

We watched as the match went back and forth. I wasn't sure who was going to win. Mikaela had looked like she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Bobby nailed Jeff Hardy with the Double R Spinbuster and he started toward Mikaela. Mikaela reacted off of reflex and nailed him with a spike DDT and then locked him in the Anaconda Vise. Bobby tapped out and then it became mass celebration for Mikaela.

"Wow. Couldn't have ended in a better way." I said. I was surprised to see Brianna Roode show up at the top of the ramp.

"We all ready for next week?" I asked.

"Yup." Athena said.

"So hopefully by Thursday you'll have your new tattoo?" Jamie asked.

"Hopefully. We're going to North Carolina to talk with Shannon and Shane and if they tell me no I'm setting up an appointment with Ami and I'll fly to New York." Athena said.

"Yeah we're also taking Sasha with us to talk with Shannon. She said she wanted to go." Tommy said.

"Hopefully it will turn out okay." Athena said.

"She's probably going to tell him." I said.

"Probably. See you all Thursday?" Athena asked.

"Yup. We're the opening contest." Matt said.

"I love valeting." Athena sang as she left with Tommy. I shook my head as I left with Matt. Jamie and Colton would eventually leave.


	52. You're Supposed to Be My Friend

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon get to be valets and deal with their own mini brawl? Athena also gets to reunite with one of her friends. She also yells at another one. Devon deals with the aftermath. Jamie questions everyone's sanity. No Ellie POV. Realized that the boys' POV had dropped off a while ago. I am adding one of them for tonight. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday January 12**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room(Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting on Tommy's lap. My hair was pulled into a bun and I was wearing a black seamless stretch tube top and a pair of red stitched stretch denim hot shorts. I also had on a pair of black pumps. I had my hair up and my shoulder exposed because on Wednesday I was in New York. I'd gotten my tattoo from Ami. Tommy, Sasha, and I had gone to North Carolina to talk to Shannon and Shane about doing my Femme Fatale tattoo I'd drawn on Monday. Sasha had also dropped the bomb on Shannon that she was pregnant. I got a call on Tuesday saying that Shane and Shannon weren't going to do my tattoo. I called Ami and he got me in on Wednesday.

I told him I'd be seeing him two more times because I wanted to get something to represent Aaliyah, Alicde, and Akar and that Sasha and I would get matching Koi Fish tattoos when she wasn't pregnant.

"You're in a good mood." Jamie said.

"Of course I am. I match this guy and I got my tattoo on Wednesday." I said.

"Yeah Sash told us about that." Jamie said.

"I just wonder if you could reveal any more skin." Colton said.

"She could. But then every guy on the roster would be coming after her." Tommy said.

"Yeah well no one holds the same appeal as you. Especially the Mag daddy." I said with a smile.

"Don't ever say that again." Tommy said.

"Hey no one is going to screw me with me in your next match." I said.

I smiled and we watched Bobby Roode walk out. He looked pissed. He was pissed. He had a mike and he was berating Mikaela every which way. He was using a lot of swear words because there were a lot of bleeps. He called for Jeff and Mikaela to come down the ramp but Sting came down instead. Sting started making fun of him and then Sting called him the punk kid sitting in the back of the class disrupting everything making the teacher very angry and that the teacher wants to take out the big ruler and spank him. A chant started and before Sting could say anything a very familiar entrance music hit. I listened as "Promiscuous" blared through the arena and Brianna Roode appeared. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and an indigo blouse. She still had a little belly but it was better than I thought it would be. She had a baby carrier in her right hand with a mike in her left hand.

"Sting I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I've got a few words to say to my husband. I'm also sure he wants to meet his baby girl." Brianna said as she got into the ring.

"Now I know this isn't February but after seeing Mikaela Styles do the impossible on Sunday I decided to see if I could come back early. So on Tuesday I went to the doctor for my scheduled appointment and asked if it was possible for me to deliver earlier. So on Wednesday morning I went in and got induced. Funny thing is that I called and texted Bobby the entire time but he didn't answer me. The doctor asked if I wanted to go on. I had Tracey there with me and since we couldn't get in touch with Bobby Tracey helped me get through having my little girl. Dakota can you hold my mike?" Brianna asked. Dakota looked at Sting before she took Brianna's mike. Brianna knelt down and unbuckled the baby from the carrier and brought her out. She took her mike from Dakota.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to her Impact debut Camille Kelley Roode." Brianna said.

"Now before you all start worrying about who is going to help me I'm going to get help from the new World Heavyweight champion Mikaela and A.J. Styles along with James and Celeste Storm." Brianna said. I'd seen Bobby get closer to Brianna until he crowded her. Brianna turned around and the moment he looked like he was going to touch Camille Brianna dropped her mike and slapped Bobby across the face. Sting then dropped the bombshell that Mikaela would be defending her title in a triple threat against Bobby and Jeff.

We watched the video of Matt talking with Crimson at the Direct Insurance office. I shook my head.

"I'm firmly State Farm; I can't believe you did that." I muttered. We got up to leave. I released a breath as I we reach gorilla. Robbie E, Robbie T, and Tori Spiro had just started walking down the ramp when we arrived. I gave Tommy a kiss and patted the belt around his waist.

"And their opponents the World Tag Team Champions being accompanied by Athena and Devon Sawyer Crimson and the Blueprint Matt Morgan." Christy said. We walked down the ramp and Devon and I assumed our positions leaning on the apron. I watched as Terry started the match off against Crimson. Terry took him down and tagged out to Robbie E. Crimson just shoved Robbie E and he tagged back out to Terry. Terry took Crimson back down and tagged Robbie E. Robbie E tried to jump off the top rope onto Crimson but he caught him and slammed him to the mat. Crimson slammed him into the corner and tagged out to Matt. Matt does his corner elbows on Robbie and then Crimson then whips Matt into a splash on Robbie in the corner. Robbie stumbles into a T-Bone Suplex from Crimson. Matt knocked Terry off the apron with a Carbon Footprint. The two of them nailed Robbie E with the double chokeslam and pick up the victory. I had a bad feeling and took off my pumps before I got into the ring with Devon and celebrated with Crimson and Matt. We had to back out of the way when Joe and Magnus hit the ring. Valetta and Nicolette came after Devon and I and we didn't waste time. I nailed Nicolette with a Red Sky while Devon nailed Valetta with a Carbon Footprint. I demanded a mike. Joe and Magnus had retreated up the ramp after beating up both Matt and Tommy.

"MAGNUS!" I yelled into the mike. He paused and looked at me. He got his own mike.

"I understand you want another shot at the tag belts but isn't there a better way to do it?" I asked.

"Now Femme Fatale, I don't call you that because it's your stable name. I did it because I know you're going to eventually rip Crimson's heart out the moment a hotter guy comes around. You say you love him but baby Lust was right when she came in. You don't deserve happiness. I mean look at that tattoo on your shoulder you just got." Magnus said. I had seen Devon move cautiously and when I looked up at the big screen I saw a camera focused on my new shoulder tattoo.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a whore and you know it. Just think about it. Austin Aries, you kissed him, and the Pope smacked you on the butt. You don't care about Crimson." Nick said. I tensed and did something completely out of the norm for me. I chucked the mike at him and it nailed him straight in the chest. I was glad I'd taken softball all through high school and college.

"You're supposed to be my friend you son of a bitch!" I yelled. Devon was holding me back. I listened as he made this ridiculous tick tock sound. I had tears brimming in my eyes. By that time Crimson and Matt had gotten up. Crimson looked at Magnus as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why is he making that noise?" He whispered into my ear.

"He thinks your time is numbered as my other half." I whispered. Crimson grinded his teeth before we all left the ring. We walked into the locker room while Eric was running his mouth. I smiled when I saw Brianna sitting in the locker room.

"Hey Bri what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to let you personally hold my little Camille." Brianna said.

"Oh I'll be fine. Once I show Magnus what's for." I said as Brianna handed me Camille.

"She looks just like you." I said. Tommy stood behind me and rubbed my back.

"I heard that you two are going to be parents in August." Brianna said. I looked at her with wide eyes until I heard Sasha clear her throat.

"I told her." Sasha said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how to feel about it yet." I said.

"I've got to get back to the locker room but I wanted to touch base with you." Brianna said as she took Camille and left.

"See you soon Bri." I said. I sank down into a chair. Actually that had been my plan but Tommy pulled me onto his lap and held me quietly.

"I don't understand why Nick turned on you like that." Jamie said.

"I don't either." I whispered. I saw Bischoff and Garett almost go at it in the ring before it switched to Angelina and Winter talking about the state of the Knockout division. We then saw ODB telling Young that it hadn't meant anything but she came back and touched his butt before she told him to go with her.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"Everyone is." Devon said.

"I didn't grab my shoes." I said.

"That's okay I'm a doll and I grabbed them for you." Auriele said as she walked in with my pumps.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Don't let what Nick said get to you. He's just trying to get in both of your heads and try to get the belts." Auriele said. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That sounds right." Devon said.

"I am right. Have a good night." Auriele said.

"Hey Auriele congrats." I said. Auriele turned to me.

"On your engagement." I elaborated. Auriele smiled before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt had gone to get changed when Auriele brought in Athena's shoes. He walked back in changed and took a seat next to me. I watched Tommy as he set my sister on the chair and went to get changed.

We sat in silence as we watched Winter and ODB wrestle. We watched as they went back and forth. ODB had most of the control though. Tommy came back at about the time Eric Young put Angelina in an Airplane Spin. Tommy picked Athena up and sat her sideways on his lap when he sat down. Her face was now resting by his neck.

"Andreakos cannot like that." I said after Eric put Angelina down. They were both dizzy though. ODB ended up picking up the victory.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person." I muttered. I had no love lost between Winter and I. It may go back to when they had feuded with Jamie but I still didn't like them. I watched as A.J. walked down the ramp with Mikaela and Selena. Mikaela had her belt on her left shoulder. A.J. said he had some questions for Kazarian and he better have answered. Mikaela had settled onto A.J.'s left while Selena stood to his right. Kazarian's music hit and he came down the ramp. Kazarian didn't even look at Selena as he got into the ring. I listened as A.J. said he hadn't expected Kazarian to turn on him, he'd always been the voice of reason in Fortune. A.J. then asked why he turned his back on him and then said he almost had the same conversation with Daniels after he turned on A.J. just like Kazarian had done. He then tells Kazarian to man up and tell him why.

Kazarian says he can't answer, but we all hear a voice says I can over the speakers. Daniels walked down to the ring. He then launches into why Kazarian finally sees A.J. for what he was. A lost cause. I saw Mikaela tense up next to A.J. as she glared holes into Daniels. He continues on to say that after A.J. lost to him the first time Kazarian had seen A.J. lose match after match and had finally asked why he was staying with a loser like A.J. when a winner like Daniels is standing right there. Daniels continued to say Kazarian was done carrying A.J. and then he called A.J. a worthless piece of shit. Kazarian tells Daniels to child but Daniels got in Kazarian's facing telling him to leave which Kazarian did. Mikaela had dropped her belt to the side and was trying to hold A.J. back because she saw how pissed he was. She ducked when A.J. threw the mike at Daniels and it nailed him square in the middle of the back.

"Hey Athena you're not the only one throwing mikes." Jamie joked. Athena made a noncommittal sound without looking up. It hurt to hear my sister like that. I'd never had a friend so fully stab me like Nick had just done to Athena.

A.J. was beating the crap out of Daniels until Kazarian pulled Daniels out of the ring away from A.J. while Selena and Mikaela held A.J. back. A.J. screamed at Kazarian while Daniels laughed and Kazarian held him back. Mikaela and Selena were shaking their heads. Selena looked to be almost in tears. We saw James and Celeste getting ready to come down to the ring.

We watched footage from the Monster's Ball Match and then we saw Bully Ray and Bobby Roode. Ray was so excited that he was trending worldwide on Twitter on Sunday but Roode was freaking out. He didn't want to go in that three way for the title, but he was also freaking out the Brianna was back early. Ray continued to talk about twitter and Roode yelled at him that it wasn't about twitter. Ray said he'd have Roode's back tonight but he'd owe him a title shot. Roode said sure.

"He'd has to win the belt back from Mikaela." Jamie said.

"Mikaela isn't going to give it up." Colton said. I nodded my head and looked out of corner of my eye to see Athena's shoulders lightly shaking. My heart broke worse every time I had the chance to see her.

We watched as James and Celeste walked down the ramp. James was clearly pissed off. He started saying things are starting to get a little sketchy in Impact Wrestling and he's about to call someone out. He called out Kurt Angle. Kurt didn't make James wait long luckily. Kurt tried to talk but James told him to shut up and knocked the mike out of his hand.

Storm went on to say that everyone knows that Kurt takes the low road and he wouldn't expect any less from him. Storm says Kurt can run around and claim that he didn't beat Kurt, but he's pretty sure that if you look in the record book it would say James Storm: former World Heavyweight Champion by beating Kurt Angle. That he also set the TNA World title record by beating Angle in thirty seconds. He then told Kurt to go get his gear on so the two of them can have another match tonight and James can set another record, the record for kicking a man's teeth so far down his throat that he poops them out into the ring.

James then hands Kurt the mike. Kurt says he came here tonight but he's not on the card. He also went on to say he's not dressed to wrestle. He says he came to see his buddies on his night off and James wasn't getting a rematch. Kurt said he'd proved himself at Genesis and Storm would have to live with it. He said he was on to bigger and better things, the World Title. Sting's music hit and he walked down to the ring. Dakota following after him with her bat propped onto her shoulder.

"Is she a little paranoid?" I asked.

"Probably." Jamie answered.

Sting said he'd get to Storm and Angle shortly but he had one quick piece of business to attend to regarding Roode, Styles, and Hardy first. Sting said that if Bobby Rood intentionally tried to get himself disqualified in the match he doesn't get a one on one rematch like he wants against Mikaela or Jeff Hardy.

Sting says that Kurt will get a title match in due time and since Storm won at Final Resolution and Angle won at Genesis they needed to have a rubber match. He said the rubber match would be tonight and the winner would face the winner of the Styles/Hardy/Roode match.

Angle said he's not prepared or even in his gear and Sting said he'd better hurry up because the bell rings right after the commercial break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was standing in the ring and Kurt's music was playing. He just wasn't coming out. Earl calls for the bell. He started counting and is at seven before Kurt runs down the ramp and gets in. Storm jumps him without a second thought.

Storm had firm control. Storm even slammed Angle into the ring steps. Angle took control after they got back into the ring. I looked at Tommy who was just rubbing Athena's back as he whispered to her. My heart broke for my sister. I turned my attention back to the match to see Storm going into the steps. Storm managed to nail Kurt with a back elbow but his momentum didn't last long because Kurt took it back. Kurt is targeting James's leg trying to take away the Last Call. Angle was relentless because he kept going back to the leg. Celeste is concerned but she isn't sure what she could do. I could tell that from here.

Kurt's mistake was to hit James with a European Uppercut because he started hitting Kurt with big right hands. Kurt control again after he reversed James's whip. Storm tries to come back with his right hands but Kurt cut him off again. Angle whips James into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Storm ducks it and then both men go for a Cross Body Block at the same time and take each other out.

As it kept going the match went back and forth repeatedly. Well until Kurt grabbed James's beer bottle. He took a swig before Earl saw it. Earl took away the bottle and while he was handing it back to Celeste Kurt spit the beer into James's face. Angle then superkicks him. James kicked out and Angle got pissed. James nailed Kurt in the face with both his knees before giving Kurt the Last Call. James got the victory.

In the back we saw Jeff Hardy talking about his match against Bobby and Mikaela. We watched as it showed a video package of Brooke Tessmacher being part of Speed Channel's Hooters Girl contest. I shook my head.

I perked up a little when I saw Madison Rayne approach Sting and say she wanted to start over. She asks Sting to officially name her the VP of the Knockouts along with Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, Brooke, Star, Karson, and Brianna. She says she knows how to get the job done and Sting fires that he saw how when he helped me retain my belt two weeks ago. Sting said he won't put Madison in a little cage anymore because she deserves bigger. He then went on to say it was Mickie James and Madison Rayne inside a steel cage. Madison Rayne freaked out.

We watched as Jeff Hardy walked out with Peyton, Bobby walked out, and then Mikaela walked out with Brianna and Camille. Brianna was holding Camille in a pink blanket. Brianna stayed on the floor instead of getting into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. The man in charge of the bout when the bell rings is Mr. Brian Hebner." JB said.

"First he weighed in this morning at 234 lbs and comes to us from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied by Peyton O'Connell he is the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy." JB said.

"Second he weighed in this morning at 239 lbs and comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Bobby Roode." JB said.

"Finally she weighed in this morning at 120 lbs she comes to us from the Otherside of Darkness by way of Tampa, Florida being accompanied by Brianna and Camille Roode she is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion of the World Mikaela Styles." JB said. The match started and Bobby refused to get in the ring and instead was talking trash to some kids at ringside.

Mikaela and Jeff take the fight to him. They continue to brawl it out. It was much like Sunday Jeff and Mikaela against Bobby. Mikaela was landing shots anyway she could. She wanted to prove that she had a right to defend her belt. I knew how she felt.

Hardy and Mikaela stayed in control of Bobby. Hardy sort of took himself out when Jeff went to get him on the guardrail and he eat the guardrail. Bobby and Mikaela were in the ring and brawling it out while Brian was counting to ten on Jeff. Jeff rolls back into the ring at the last possible second. Bobby shoves Mikaela into the turnbuckle hard enough her head rebounded and started fighting with Jeff. Mikaela was recovering in the corner as the boys continued to fight it out. Mikaela was just coming back to it when Jeff almost got Mikaela's belt. If Ray hadn't pulled Brian out of the ring and then kicked him. Brian was out for the count. Hardy took Ray out and rolled back into the ring to see Bobby at the other side of the ring. Hardy and Mikaela were trying to figure out what was going on. I heard Mikaela ask Brianna for something before she took a swig from the flask Brianna had handed her. She turned to Bobby and spit them in her face. It was her Blood Spit. Mikaela pointed quickly at her father who was sitting ringside before she promised Jeff a shot after James if she held her belt that long.

Taz pointed out that Roode held onto the possibility of a one on one match against Mikaela since Ray got him disqualified instead of himself.

"See you guys next week?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Have a good night." Tommy said. We all filtered out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena was out cold. After spending most of the show crying I was glad she was getting some sleep. I didn't know how I would get her to the truck though.

"I'll take the bags for you." Sasha said as she stood up and not only shouldered my bag but Athena's.

"Sash you don't have to do it." I said as I stood. I was basically cradling Athena to me now.

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to." Sasha said. I shook my head as I followed her out of the locker room. We reached the truck and I couldn't get to the keys.

"Where are the keys?" Sasha asked.

"Right front jeans pocket." I said. Sasha shook her head before she fished the keys out of my jeans and unlocked the passenger side door. I set Athena inside and buckled her up. I closed the door at the same time Sasha put the bags in.

"You need a ride kiddo?" I asked. Sasha raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've got a ride. Jeremy Mills is going to give me one." Sasha said. I kissed her forehead.

"Take care of yourself." I said as I took the keys back from her.

"I always do." Sasha said as she left. I leaned against the truck as I thought. I didn't want anything to happen to Sasha. I knew what had happened with Shannon was a bad thing, but there was a part of me that was okay with it. The more I thought about it the more I was glad Sasha was going to let Athena and I take care of her baby. Seeing Athena holding Camille when Brianna had brought her by jarred that for me. August 4th, if it all went well was when Sasha would have her baby. I sighed and turned my attention to another matter.

Nick Aldis. I looked toward the passenger window to see Athena was still out cold. She hadn't gotten over what Nick said no matter how I tried to comfort her. The next time I was anywhere close to Nick I would beat the crap out of him. It was hard enough that I had to tell Athena that I was going to Sterling Heights tomorrow and would be gone until Tuesday at the earliest. I was almost tempted to call that plan off and talk to Randy Sawyer later once Athena had come to grips with Nick's treatment of her, but Athena had told me that I should go. I shook my head as I walked around to the other side of the truck. I got into the tuck and pulled out. I'd cross the Aldis bridge when I got to it. He'd been Athena's rock the entire time I was out with my hurt ankle. I resisted the urge to hit the steering wheel because Athena needed her sleep.

I looked out the corner of my eye at how peaceful she was. At least something would go right hopefully. Everything willing.


	53. Play Fire with Fire

_**Author's Note: Athena fights fire with fire. Devon worries about everything. Velvet celebrates with Mickie and brings her sisters along for the ride. Picture of Athena's costume is the second image on both Bing and Google. It looks like Maryse's outfit from the shoot WWE had. Athena's boots are the second on google search and third on bing search. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday January 19**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room(Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

I was going to give Nick Aldis a run for his money. I was in a Mafia Mama costume coupled with Brass Knuckle Gangster Boots. My auburn hair was curled. My makeup was done to the tens.

"Okay sis spill why are you dressed like that?" Colton asked. I smiled.

"If Nick is going to call me Femme Fatale then I'm going to be one." I answered. Colton laughed and we watched James Storm, Jeff Hardy, and Bobby Roode talk about how they want a one on one shot against Mikaela. We watched as Sting came out and made a three way to be the number one contender tonight. We then watched Angelina Love talking about want Eric Young one on one without ODB.

We watched as Gunner and Flair came out followed by A.J. Styles and Mikaela. A.J. had control for the beginning but then Gunner took control. A.J. managed to get control back but got distracted by Kazarian and Chris coming down the ramp.

Gunner ended up picking up the victory after Kazarian got involved. I watched as Gunner tried to put A.J. into the concrete but he got away through the crowd. I saw Mikaela try to talk Selena out of doing something after she slapped and shoved her husband.

Tommy, Devon, Matt, and I left the locker room. We were by a monitor watching Magnus and Joe talking. Magnus said he was going to beat Crimson. I laughed a little and then smiled when Crimson took my hand in his. We walked until we stood toe to toe with them. I ended up squared off against Valetta. I listened to the anger in Crimson's voice. I squeezed his hand. I knew he was pissed off by what Magnus had said to me but this pissed off? I tensed a little when Crimson told Magnus he was screwing with the wrong son of a bitch and they could do it right now if he wants.

"Baby wait for the ring." I said. Matt was an almost mirror of what I said.

"Chill out and beat his ass in the ring." Matt said. We left and I swore I heard Nick just call Crimson sweetheart.

"Oh my gosh he's lost his mind." I said.

"I have not lost my mind." Tommy said.

"Not you. Nicky." I said. I had toyed with the idea since Friday of calling, texting, or even tweeting Nick. I decided against it each time.

"We'll see you two later." Matt said as he and Devon headed back to the locker room. I don't know what Tommy and I were going but I didn't expect to get cornered by Robbie E.

I really should have seen that camera out of the corner of my eye.

"Well hello beautiful." He said.

"Hi Robbie." I said. I realized he was flirting with me. I mean who does that in front of Tommy? A dead man?

"You look especially sexy today." He said.

"Uh thanks. How's Pam." I said trying to steer this conversation into neutral territory.

"I don't know. I'm really more focused on how much time it'll take me to get your clothes off." Robbie said.

"Okay, Robbie, I'll talk to you later. Tommy's match is coming on." I said as I quickly pulled Tommy away from Robbie before he died an unfortunate death.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't want to comment." Tommy said. I nodded my head at him as we headed to gorilla. I gave him a quick kiss before we walked down to the ramp. I saw a smirk on Magnus's face and I shrugged it off. He jumped Crimson before the match even started. Magnus had control and I was terrified. I noticed Magnus had Nicolette and Valetta with him. I was so screwed if it came to a brawl. I watched as Magnus tired to charge at Crimson but got nailed with the Red Sky for his troubles. I nodded my head when Crimson picked up the victory. I slid into the ring and had barely wrapped my arms around Crimson when Joe hit him from behind. Joe even knocked out the ref. It was as if Joe attacking Crimson was the okay. Nicolette and Valetta came at me. I was fighting back against them as best as I could. I could hear Magnus and Joe beating up Crimson. I was wondering where the hell Morgan was.

Matt and Devon came down. I only knew that because Devon yanked Nicolette's hair and slammed her to the mat. I shoved Valetta away and turned to see Morgan helping. I shook my head when Magnus and Joe came out victorious over both of them. I knew Crimson was on the mat outside. I motioned for a mike.

"Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton you keep messing with my sister and I. Guess what I'll give you what you want. You want a shot at our Knockout Tag Team Championships. You have them at Against All Odds. Guess what you aren't going to win." I said. Nicolette had gotten her own mike.

"Good. I will enjoy beating you and your sister." Nicolette said. Before I could respond Magnus took the mike from his sister.

"Remember how I said Crimson's time was numbered. Sweetheart you move rather fast." Magnus said and gestured to the tron. I froze when I saw a video. I was leaning up against Robbie E. I was in a black dress that stopped at my upper thighs and was strapless. My hair was still curled though. I could hear Robbie saying the words he had said earlier with Crimson standing next to me. I whispered something.

I laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, that isn't even from today. Sure Robbie said those things to me but you paid him to do it. Now that dress was from last night and I was with Crimson all night long. Now before you try to dispute that I've got something for you." I said. Devon looked at me and I dropped the mike and got out of the ring. Devon followed after me just in case I did something stupid. Hell I was about to do something stupid. A quick glance back showed that Crimson and Matt were just getting up.

"What are you doing Owl?" Devon asked. I turned to Valetta and smiled at her.

"I'm going to be doing a lot of damage control after this." I answered. Devon's eyes widened as she realized what I was about to do. I laughed under my breath as I stood toe to toe with Magnus. I cast a quick glance back to see Crimson looking at Morgan and then at me. I saw Morgan say something and Crimson's shoulders tensed. I picked up Magnus's hand holding the mike.

"You say I'm a whore but you don't know me. You don't know that being who I am this will mean nothing. I'll give you a show though later when I fix my bridges." I said as I dropped his hand wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him. I slipped my left leg up until I could hook it around his knee. I pulled back and away with a smile. Valetta was spitting mad and Magnus was thoroughly dazed. I strode back down the ramp with my sister following after me trying to piece together why the hell I just did that. I stood in front of Crimson and realized he understood my plan better than I thought he would.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked up at him as he shook his head. He bent down until he could whisper in my ear.

"You're going to be the death of my Lily." He whispered.

"Never now let's give them a show." I said with a smile. Crimson pulled back and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He surprised me when he bracketed my hips and lifted me up. I gave a small start of surprise and wrapped my legs around his waist. That small start of surprise had allowed Crimson to take the kiss from something simple to full blown making out.

Devon cleared her throat. I pulled back.

"I think you made your point." Devon said. I nodded my head and when I went to put my legs down from Crimson's waist he held me in place until he moved me so he was carrying me again.

"Really?" I asked. I hooked his belt from Val as she handed it to me. We were past the curtain and I didn't even bother to ask to be let down.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"I can't be mad at you especially when you're playing fire with fire." Tommy answered. I smiled and kissed him on the right side of his neck.

We were walking back into the locker room when Eric Young was accosting some poor woman. ODB walks up and tries to get him ready for his match against Angelina but he says he doesn't fight women because his mommy told him not too and he thinks it's against the law. ODB told him to man up and that if he did a number on Angelina she might do a number on EY later. I actually gagged at the thought. After she walked away EY was so confused. He thought they were going to hold hands. He then said holding hands led to marriage.

"Hey why aren't we married?" I asked.

"We're getting married different situation." Tommy answered.

"Well if EY's little theory was true Morgan and Devon would be getting married." Colton said. I shook my head at my brother.

We watched a little video package of Garett. Garett was doing really well actually. We watched the video package for the cage match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't sure what had gotten into either of my siblings today. We watched as the cage match started. I wasn't surprised Gail left Madison hanging. Mickie had most of the control until Madison took it from her. Mickie mounted a comeback a few times but Madison had retained control. Mickie managed to pick up the victory. Jamie stood and Athena and I followed her out. We were standing with Tara and we congratulated Mickie on her victory. We left and headed back to the locker room.

We had heard Jeff talking. I was shocked when it they announced that Tara, Mickie, Star Shelley, Athena, and I would be in a match next week to determine the number one contender for Jamie's belt.

"Son of a smurf. Isn't it bad enough I have to deal with Nick, his sister, and her girlfriend, but now I have to worry about being in a number one contender match for my sister's belt?" Athena asked.

"Maybe we won't win?" I suggested.

"Maybe. Maybe everyone else will pick on us." Athena said.

"Or Rosalia and Shiloh will interrupt." Jamie suggested.

"They will. Are you kidding me? Rosalia is going to want my blood after my little show with Nick." Athena said.

"Which is your fault." I said. Athena rolled her eyes at me. We saw Austin Aries walk out with Taylor following behind him.

"So how is the thing with Taylor and Dan?" Colton asked.

"I still don't want to talk about it." Tommy answered. We saw Alex Shelley and Star come out. The two started talking about who should be the number one contender for Jesse's belt. Austin said he had to earn the shot and Alex said he'd take out whoever next week.

I saw ODB talk about Angelina until Winter jumped her from behind and they had a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched Winter and Angelina walked out. Eric Young walked out. We watched as the ref rang the bell. EY locked up with the ref, fans, and went to give Angelina and handshake but she slapped his hand away. EY went to lock up with the ref again but Angelina field goal kicks him below the belt.

"Yup that sounds like Angelina." I said. We watched as Winter and Angelina started to beat up EY until ODB runs down with a strap. She takes Winter down! Angelina hits ODB from behind and they beat ODB down now. EY gets back up and grabs Winter and tosses her out to the floor and then tosses Angelina to the floor. He helps ODB up and ODB kisses him as Angelina looks like she's about to puke at that sight.

In the back James Storm says he's been in TNA since day one and has helped build this company. He says it's his time and he won't let Jeff or Bobby stand in his way. Storm says he's been watching Jeff, Mikaela, and Roode's matches to prepare for this one and this is what it's about. You have to be the #1 Contender to become the World Champ. He says he's tired of saying what he's going to do, it's time to show everyone that he can be the World Champion of this company again.

We watched as Jeff Hardy, James Storm, and Bobby came out for their match. Hardy had Peyton while James had Celeste. The match started and everyone was going back and forth trying to win.

They continued going back and forth until Ray got involved.

"What does that accomplish? Bobby still technically lost." I said.

"We've tried figuring it out but it doesn't help." Athena said. We saw Mikaela announce that she was still World Heavyweight Champion.

"So I've been meaning to ask all night. How did Tommy take the news that he was facing Nick tonight?" Colton asked.

"I thought he'd lose his mind he was so excited." Athena answered.

"I'd wager next week it'll probably be Matt against Joe." I said.

"Probably. Don't know if Joe gets to come out with Rosalia and Shiloh though." Athena said.

"Either way I'm going to be doing a lot of work." Devon said. I smiled and shook my head as we got our stuff and headed home. Next week I would see who would become the number one contender for my belt. I was hoping it wouldn't be either of my sisters. I could take Tara, Mickie, or Brookelyn but Athena or Devon? We wouldn't be in it with our whole hearts.

"Hey how is Andreakos handling Eric touching Angelina?" I asked suddenly.

"He's not very happy about it. He's probably going to do something when he shows back up." Athena answered.

"If he shows back up." Devon said.

"He will. He's got his kids to worry about at the moment. I guess both Maks and Devon have a cold." Athena said.

"Well he'll be back and EY is going to be in trouble." Matt said.

"Not as much as Nick if he keeps it up." Tommy said.

"I got this trust me. Nick has yet to realize who he's really dealing with." Athena said.

"Okay Athena, Devon don't go easy next week." I said.

"We hadn't planned on it." Devon said. I smiled and we left the locker room and headed toward the car. It was time to go home. I was tired of thinking about what else could go wrong in the impact zone. I was just hoping that next week it wouldn't be too chaotic. I hadn't expected Athena to actually kiss Nick. I looked at Colton as we packed up. He was in a better mood then he had been in weeks.


	54. Let the Pigeons Loose

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon get a shot to be number one contender at Velvet's belt. They needed to also deal with Valetta and Rosalia. Along with Joe and Magnus. Velvet just questions everyone's sanity. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday January 26**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room(Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

This stupid number one contender's match was the first match on the card. I was dressed in a pink license to thrill corset top and a pair of black boy shorts. Devon was dressed in a pair of blue boy shorts and a white corset top.

"Hey you hear?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Devon asked.

"Uh Dan sort of won the X Division belt back. He won it at a house show." I answered.

"Poor Jessy." Devon said.

"Yeah well Taylor so was the reason." Tommy said.

"What did Taylor do?" Jamie asked.

"She like really went after Ellie. Jessy took his eyes off of Dan and lost." Tommy said.

"Is Ellie okay?" Jamie asked.

"She will be after the concussion heals and the possible broken arm." I said.

"Come on sis we've got to go." Devon said.

"How about we go out separately? I want to try an entrance music I've got but haven't used." I said.

"You need to antagonize Nick some more?" Devon asked.

"Yup." I answered. Devon shook her head as the two of us left. We reached gorilla.

"What music for you two?" He asked.

"Nope we're going separately." Devon answered.

"You've only got one Devon so I'm not going to ask. Which one Athena?" He asked.

"Give me a little Express." I said with a wink. Devon shook her head before she walked out. I sighed and they hit my music once Devon was in the ring.

I stepped out and let the music really sink in.

"And from Sterling Heights, Michigan she is one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Athena Sawyer." Christy announced as I walked down the ramp. I'd talked to Jamie about my entrance and she'd actually helped me with it. I went to the left side of the ring and climbed up on the apron. I then copied Velvet's entrance and Taz even said it was time to let the pigeons loose.

I got into the ring and saw Devon shaking her head. The match started and honestly Devon and I didn't want to be doing this. We weren't going to let them push us around though. Devon and I didn't end up winning the match but we put up a hell of a match. Tara would go on to face Jamie at Against All Odds.

We walked to the back and we heard Jamie talking to the camera about how she was excited to face Tara at Against All Odds. We walk back into the locker room to see Sting and Serena walk out with James and Jeff. Sting and Serena had their bats. Sting calls out Ray and Roode and it breaks down into all sorts of madness. Everyone starts fighting and Sting and Serena try to keep control but it doesn't work. Finally Sting makes a tag match and Storm ups the ante and makes it a tables match.

We watch Alex and Star talk to the camera. We watched EY be crazy and then Angelina and Winter walk up. They sort of flirt with them and then Angelina tries to knee him and screams. EY pulls a cup out and I felt sorry for her.

I jolted when our locker room door jolted up.

"That son of a bitch." Jesse spat out as he walked out.

"I thought I was the only one allowed to use that language." Tommy said.

"I preferred you don't." I said.

"Nice to see you too Andreakos." Colton said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I just got filled in on what Eric's been doing too Lauren." Jesse said.

"No need to swear." Devon said. Jesse shot Devon a look. We watched Zema and Alex start the match. Alex had Star with him. We watched the X Division match.

"Who's the chick with the black hair who announced the match?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." I answered. We watched as the match went back and forth. It ended with Shelley winning off of Sliced Bread.

"Maybe he'll beat Dan for the belt." Devon said.

"But Jessy has the belt." Jesse said.

"No. He had the belt. He lost it at a house show." Matt said.

"Oh." Jesse said. We watched A.J. talk to the camera. He had Mikaela and Selena with him again. We watched Tara talk about how she's ready to face Jamie at Against All Odds. We then watch Eric walk into a gym looking for Garett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We saw the package for Lockdown and the announcement it was going to be in Nashville.

"Hey we can go home after that." Athena said.

"Really Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah." Athena said.

"You need your head checked out." Jesse said. We watched Eric walk into Garett's gym. Garett was standing in the ring with Auriele next to him. Garett looked over in the distance and Eric freaked out. He then made the camera leave.

We watched the Intergender Tag match. This was just plan sad. I didn't even want to talk about it. I looked up when Matt walked back in dressed in his ring gear.

"So how's our little Mittens? Better yet how's Conan?" Jesse asked.

"Mittens is doing fine. Two months pregnant. And Conan is fine. I mean he's on top of cloud nine in college cause he's related to us." Athena answered. Mittens was of course Sasha and Conan was Kody. Dad was really responsible for naming Kody. Kody Conan Steven Stark Sawyer. We watched as ODBY and EY won the match. We watched Ray and Roode talk about how bad James had gotten.

"Come on." Athena said as she stood.

"We're all going out no questions Matt." I said. Matt put his hands up and we left the locker room. We were standing in gorilla when I realized the other announcer was in the ring.

"Hey JB who's the girl in the ring?" I asked.

"That's Heather Kazarian. She's splitting the show up with Christy while I do the main event." JB answered. I nodded my head and we walked out.

"His opponent from Fairfield, Connecticut being accompanied to the ring by Devon and Athena Sawyer, and Crimson he is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champion The Blueprint Matt Morgan." Heather announced. Devon and I saw Valetta and Nicolette standing on either side of Magnus. Athena and I stood on either side of Crimson as the match started.

I watched as Matt went back and forth. I moved a little bit away from Crimson when Joe spat at him. I was glad that Matt picked up the victory. I should have been watching Magnus but I wasn't. I didn't even see Nicolette come from the other side until she slammed my face into the ring apron. I nailed her in the face with an elbow though. I looked at my sister to see she just nailed Valetta with a Red Sky. She was crouched by Crimson while I saw them nail Matt in the ring with that Diving Elbow Drop. I ground my teeth. I saw my sister's eyes flash before she stood.

"Don't do it." I said. Athena smiled at me before she dived for Magnus as he came out of the ring. She ended up on top and was peppering him with rights and lefts. I went to go pull her off but Joe beat me to it. He pulled Athena off and threw her over by Crimson.

I had to go get Athena because she was still going to go after Magnus. I was holding her as Joe left with Magnus. I looked up at Crimson when he grabbed Athena from me. We all managed to get everyone to back. We passed A.J., Mikaela, and Selena.

We walked back into the locker room just as A.J. started talking. Athena wasn't kicking and screaming anymore luckily. When Daniels said that Kazarian didn't owe A.J. anything Selena grabbed the mike.

"But he owes his wife something." She yelled. A.J. took the mike back and they all continued. Daniels called A.J. a thug and says that he'd turn his back and allow Kazarian to get in the ring and take his head off right now. Kazarian tries to leave but Daniels stops him. Daniels goes into the ring and goes to get A.J. but A.J. nailed him with an Enziguri. Daniels freaks out. A.J. Continues to yelled at Kazarian. A.J. goes on to say he doesn't care what's between him and Daniels but he needs to get in the ring and shake A.J.'s hand and it'll end. A.J. went on to say he needed too because Kazarian didn't understand the pressure Selena was under. He didn't understand Selena's need to tip toe around him. Kazarian gets into the ring and gets ready to shake A.J.'s hand but Daniels yells at him to stop. Daniels tells Kazarian that he knows he's not going to shake A.J.'s hand and he know why he won't. He points out that Kazarian's little sister now works here.

"It's got something to do with her." Jamie said. I nodded my head. Kazarian gets out of the ring and goes to stand by Daniels. Daniels fires back that he's had enough of A.J.'s tantrums and he's put his hands on him for the last time. He goes on to say he's going to go to Sting and propose a match for Against All Odds for a match between A.J. and Kazarian. Kazarian looks unhappy and Daniels tells Kazarian to go to Sting and ask for that match now.

We watched Mikaela say something before she went to go sit ringside for the tag tables match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched as the match got started. Mikaela didn't have a mike but she was scouting her opponents. James and Jeff had Peyton and Celeste in their corners even though it was a dangerous match. The match kept going.

"Hey Athena you going to continue beating up on people?" I asked

"Yes. I'm sick and tired of Nick. I would have done worse if Joe hadn't picked me up. That stupid son of a bitch has forgotten who he's messing with." Athena fired.

"Someone's going back to her Velvet/Winter/Angelina feud and her little spat with Portia." Jesse said. Athena shot him a look. Jesse puts his hands up.

We watched as James and Jeff picked up the victory. Ray then started beating on Hardy and James. I hurt to see Ray superbomb Hardy off the top turnbuckle and through the table. We saw Bobby point at Mikaela who had just stood and raised the belt.

"I almost feel bad for Kayla." Jesse said.

"I know. So much on her shoulders. Hey don't you have to get back to Lauren?" I asked.

"I'm here. Figured when he wasn't in the locker room that he came to hang out with family." Lauren said. I smiled at Lauren.

"Hey Athena." Lauren said. Athena looked up at her from where she was tugging on a leather jacket.

"Yeah?" Athena asked.

"You're doing good out there. From letting the pigeons loose to beating the crap out of Nick." Lauren said.

"Thanks. I know Jesse's netted a good one in you. He needs that." Athena said.

"How do you know that?" Lauren asked.

"He walked in here swearing a blue streak. I've only ever heard him do that before when it came to Chloe. There have been times when he wanted to go to brawls for Chloe. Just wait it'll come for you." Athena said.

"Okay Sawyer stop talking about my love life before I come over there and get you." Jesse said.

"Get over here and make me then Andreakos. Cause last time I kicked your ass." Athena said.

"They're not related at all." I said.

"Nope." Lauren said. Jesse walked forward until he was standing in front of Athena. He smiled before he rubbed her head messing up her hair. Athena glared at him before shoving him out of her space.

"Okay let's get rested up because the next Impact is in London. And I have a bad feeling about it." Devon said.

"It'll go fine. As long as your sister straightens up her fighting form. Take her to a boxing instructor if she's going to keep beating people up." Jesse said as he left with Lauren.

"Come on. I think we just need to get out of this atmosphere." I said.

"Yup. Until next week. I'm going to have step up my game until Magnus gets the picture." Athena said.

"I'm worried." Colton said.

"We all are." Tommy said. I shook my head and we left. It was time to do this the correct way.


	55. You Deviate Now and Nick Continues

_**Author's Note: Athena handles something with an unsure air. Devon just worries how her sister is going to top this look. Velvet Sky just is concerned for everyone's sanity. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday February 2**__**nd**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room(Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

I wasn't entirely sure of my plan anymore. It had seemed like a good idea on paper. Considering we were in England.

"Guys I don't think this is a good plan." I said.

"There really is no backing down now." Colton said.

"I could. I could just go out like I am now." I said. I was sitting in a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"You deviate now and Nick continues." Devon said. I shot my sister a look because she was right. If I gave up now then Nick would win.

"I hate when you all are right." I muttered as I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I would really only need to put on the thigh highs. I pulled my tank top off and shimmed out of my jeans. That left me in my berry gloss embroidered Dream Angels Demi Bra, a berry gloss/silver embroidery Angels by Victoria's Secret Embroidered Cheeky Panty, and a berry gloss/silver embroidery Lace-front Garter. I rolled on my black lace-top stockings and attached them to the garter belt. I had taken my shoes off to put on my stockings. I slipped them back on now. They were multicolor python Gucci "Betty" high heel platform pumps. I walked out and sat down.

"I don't know how I'm going to top this look for the next two weeks." I said.

"We'll figure something out." Devon said. We watched as Sting made the five way title match for Against All Odds.

"Poor Kayla." Jamie said. I nodded my head in agreement and then Sting made James his two one on one matches against Ray and Roode. We got up and left to head to the arena. I sucked in a breath and we walked out of gorilla and down the ramp. I waved to some of the fans and stayed on the ground with Devon while the boys do a coin toss. I knew Valetta and Nicolette were glaring holes in me because of my attire. I rolled my eyes and hung my head when they lost the coin toss.

Crimson got to start the match. I was a bit confused when they instead knocked Morgan off the apron. I shot Devon and a look and she shrugged. We watched as Crimson started to get a little momentum but Magnus and Joe took it back. I was seriously terrified for his undefeated streak right now. This was difficult to watch. I actually put my head down on the apron to keep from watching. I left it there for quite a while actually. I left it there until I heard his voice.

"You having trouble Lily?" He asked. I looked up to see Morgan was now in the ring.

"Other than the fact you two suck at coin tosses?" I asked with a small smile as Morgan started to get control. He actually almost had a three count until Joe broke it up. I actually pouted a little. I watched as Crimson got back in and speared Joe. The two of them rolled out to the floor and brawled. Morgan was doing well until the Carbon Footprint. I covered my eyes because I couldn't watch Joe and Magnus pick up the victory.

I heard the bell ring and I looked at Devon.

"We're going to have to brush up on our distraction techniques." I said.

"You mean getting up on the apron right?" Devon asked.

"Yup." I said. I watched as Joe and Magnus taunted Crimson and Matt by motioning for the belts. I rolled my eyes and we got out of the arena.

We got back to the locker room about the time Eric and Garett are talking about Garett's trainers. I grabbed my clothes from the top of my bag. I ditched the heels, stockings, and garter belt to put on my jeans and tank top again. Once I'd done that I put my heels back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want to know what you're going to do for the next two weeks to try to best Nick." I said.

"I don't have a plan." Athena said. I shook my head and we watched the Mark Haskins package. We watched Mark Haskins come out and then Austin with Taylor. We watched as the match started. At the moment I felt no love for Taylor even though we're going to be related in March. She had broken Ellie's arm.

"How's Ellie?" Jamie asked.

"Her arm is broken in two places." Athena said. Jamie didn't need to say anything her look said it all. Sibling or no sibling Taylor was on the trouble list. Aries and Haskins had the usual X Division match filled with reversals and spectacular aerial moves.

When Haskins missed the Shooting Star Press I sucked in a breath. It looked nasty.

"That could end careers." Matt said.

"Austin isn't making it any better." I said after the Brainbuster and his Last Chancery submission. After Austin won Taylor got into the ring and celebrated with him.

"I don't even want to think about what my sister has turned into." Tommy said.

"You do crazy things for the ones you love." Athena said. I knew it was better than to comment. We saw Sting get Eric to go back into the building before James and Bobby's match started. Storm had control early but after Roode avoided the Last Call I had a feeling it would go the other way drastically. I stood corrected cause Storm started out with control. It ended when Storm got a Running High Knee from Bobby. Bobby had control until Storm blocked a right hand and did some of his own. Storm went for a whip but Bobby countered it. I shouldn't have been surprised how back and forth this match went. I mean the two of them used to be tag team partners. I was a little concerned when Bobby shoved the ref and then rolled out and got a chair. Roode goes to use the chair but Storm nails him with the Closing Time. Storm sets up for the Last Call but Ray ran down to the ring. He grabbed Storm's leg and trips him as the ref was checking on Roode. Ray hid under the ring and Storm looked for him. When he turned around he got a spear and Roode picked up the victory.

After the match Ray hit a Rock Bottom on Storm on top of the chair. Sting and Serena ran down and chased the two of them off.

"Tara's match is coming on." I said.

"I know. Let's see how bad this could be come at Against All Odds." Jamie said.

"Hey we've got three matches come Against All Odds." I said.

"Yet we'll win every one of them." Colton said.

"When are you defending your belt again?" Athena asked. It had been a while since Colton defended his belt. Colton shrugged his shoulders and we watched Gail and Tara's match. I knew Jamie was scouting Tara without a second thought. I also knew that on the fourteenth we'd be twenty-nine then exactly a month later from that date Tommy and Athena would be getting married.

"So much coming up in such a short amount of time." I said.

"That's how we roll." Athena said. I shook my head.

"You're such a dork." Jamie said. Athena smiled and we watched as they kept going. They weren't pulling any punches actually. It was when Rayne got involved bad things happened. Rayne ended up knocking out Gail and Tara hit the Widow's Peak on Gail picking up the victory.

"Now we just need to not be the distraction at Against All Odds." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys are never a distraction." I said. We watched as Garett came down the ramp. He had Auriele with him as always. Garett was going to introduce his trainers but Eric's music hit and he came down with Gunner. Eric started talking about how they weren't there. It was then Hogan's music hit and the fans went crazy. He stopped halfway down the ramp and I was wondering why. I got it when "Bloodline" played through the arena and Phoenix walked down the ramp. She paused next to Hogan and "Moves Like Jagger" played through the arena. Greg walked out and joined the two of them. They then walked down the ramp together.

The three of them then proceed to get into the ring and beat up Gunner with Garett. Gunner rolls out and the turn toward Eric only for Gunner to pull him out. Garett and Hogan shakes hands, Phoenix hugs him, and Greg picked up Auriele and put her on his shoulder.

"I am having a Mega Powers moment." I said.

"Now I don't think that was the plan." Colton said. I shook my head and we watched as Hogan said he was ready to take on Eric and then feed him to Garett.

"We can almost go home." I said realizing that James's match against Bully Ray was next.

"If by home you mean the hotel then yeah." Athena said.

"We're in England all month save Against All Odds aren't we?" Devon asked.

"Yeah." I said. I was wondering why Sting and Serena were out there with cricket bats, but I figured there was an explanation. We watched as the match went back and forth. You could see Celeste's concern through the entire match. I wasn't surprised when Storm picked up the victory. That was of course after Ray when after James's ribs, and Roode trying to get in the ring but Sting and Serena chased him out.

"I think it's time we head back to the hotel." I said.

"Yes. I'm actually heading home on like Tuesday to Wednesday." Athena said.

"Why?" Tommy asked. I realized that it was the first time he'd heard that.

"One I've got that babysitting thing on Wednesday and two I figured out what kind of tattoo I want to get to represent Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide." Athena replied.

"Send us pictures then." I said.

"Planned on it." Athena said.

"Well until then it's time to go to the hotel." Matt said.

"Or we could go get a few drinks." Colton suggested.

"We can do anything basically." Devon said. We left the locker room. I figured we'd do anything to be a family. I was still curious as to what Athena would do next week to top this week's outfit. She shows anymore skin and she might get in trouble.


	56. They're a part of my life Special

_**Author's Note: Just a little special chapter. Athena gets her tattoo for the kids. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~Tuesday February 7**__**th**__**, 2012 New York, NY Wooster Street Social Club (Athena's POV)~**_

I walked into the Wooster Street Social Club. I was in a black tank top and a pair of jeans. I leaned on the counter and Jessica looked at me.

"I have an appointment with Ami." I said.

"Ami your appointment is here." Jessica called. Ami walked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Thena. What do you want today?" Ami asked. I laid out the paper I'd written on. It had Aaliyah's name followed by an orchid that was white and had the pink markings in it, Alcide's name came next with the Italian flag after his name, and finally I had Akar's name with the Egyptian symbol of ankh. Their names were in a cursive script.

"Where is it going Athena?" Ami asked.

"Right here." I said as I showed him the inside of my right arm.

"Okay darlin' go take a seat while I draw it up for you." Ami said. I smiled as I went to go sit down. I had gone to Sterling Heights earlier today and found something interesting at home. Dad had a girlfriend it seemed. She was pretty. Her name was Jasmine Richards and she was new to Sterling Heights. I only knew that because when I just walked in she freaked out and threatened to call the police on me. I had easily defused the situation though and told her I was Randy's eldest daughter.

I was used to the cameras so I didn't mind them there.

"Come on Athena." Ami said. I walked toward him after standing and settled down in his chair.

"So what's been going on in your life since I saw you last?" Ami asked.

"The usual. My best friend is treating me like crap. Otherwise I'm super." I replied.

"So how are you dealing with your best friend?" Ami asked.

"You know how I roll. I'm wearing next to nothing usually." I replied. Ami shook his head and continued tattooing my arm.

"So explain this tattoo to me." Ami said.

"Well mom and dad had this adoption in place before they got divorced. Dad got custody luckily cause last I heard mom had gone back to Russia. Anyway it brought Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar into the family. I just want to represent them because they have become such a big part of the family." I said.

"Well the names makes sense now what about these designs after the names?" Ami asked.

"Aaliyah wanted this orchid because it was her favorite flower down in Louisiana, Alcide is Italian so he wanted the flag, and Akar is Egyptian and he wanted the Egyptian hieroglyph meaning Eternal Life." I replied. The closer I looked at the hieroglyph I realized what it was.

"Well dang. A.J. Styles isn't going to talk to me for a few weeks." I said.

"What?" Ami asked in his way.

"A.J. Styles is one of my co-workers. I just realized that the hieroglyph is tattooed on the sternum of his current rival Christopher Daniels." I replied. Ami chuckled as he continued to tattoo.

"Only you would worry about that stuff." Ami said.

"You know me I focus on the big picture." I said. I closed my eyes as I relaxed. This was something I was used too.

"So you have anything big coming up?" Ami asked. I opened my eyes.

"Other than my twenty-ninth birthday in a week?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ami replied.

"I get married a month after my twenty-ninth birthday same day." I said.

"Where did you two decide?" Ami asked.

"After much deliberation we decided on Sterling Heights." I replied.

"And where is my invitation?" Ami asked.

"I sent one to your address in Miami, Love Hate, and here. I sent the invite to all the boys in Love Hate which is why I sent it there." I replied.

"Hey Jess, is the mail here yet?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. We got this really fancy envelope. It's from Athena Sawyer and Tommy Mercer." Jessica answered.

"Told you." I said. Ami shot me a look before he continued tattooing.

"That's a wedding invitation." Ami said.

"Should I put it on the calendar?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe." Ami said.

"Ami." I said as I looked at him.

"I was kidding Sawyer don't get your panties in a wad. Jess put it on the calendar please." Ami said. I rolled my eyes and I settled back down. By this point he was about done with Aaliyah's name. I looked up at Jessica when she walked over.

"Are you the one that sent the invite?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Ami here is like the family tattoo artist." I replied.

"Like? How about I am the family tattoo artist for you Sawyers." Ami said.

"He has a point I don't go to anyone else." I said.

"Is it for everyone in the shop?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. You're sort of family too." I said. Jessica nodded her head before she went back to her box. I watched Ami as he tattooed the orchid. I looked up when Tommy walked over. Not my Tommy but Tommy Montoya.

"Hey man how'd those tickets turn out?" I asked.

"They turned out amazing. Never thought you guys worked that hard. How did you get them?" Tommy asked.

"Well when you're in with the boss you're really in." I replied.

"How'd you get that power?" Tommy asked.

"Well I happened to answer right when the boss asked me where I got my tattoos. I said I got them from Ami." I answered.

"Do I know your boss?" Ami asked.

"You should." I replied. Ami paused tattooing as he thought.

"She 5'9" red hair?" Ami asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Ah little Phoenix Orton, I haven't done all of her tattoos but I've done a good many of them." Ami said. I shook my head and Ami finished up the orchid and moved on to do Alcide's name.

"What's the story behind this one?" Tommy asked.

"It's for my adopted siblings." I answered.

"Ah." Tommy said as he walked off. I tilted my head back and had to resist the urge to jump when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"You have a hot date?" Ami asked.

"No." I said as I skillfully fished my phone out of my pocket with my left hand. It was a text from Tommy, my Tommy this time, asking when I'd be back in England. I sent him a return text saying Thursday morning.

"Your other half?" Ami asked.

"Yup. Wondering when I was getting back to England." I answered.

"When are you getting back to England?" Ami asked.

"Thursday morning." I replied.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Ami asked.

"Not really." I answered nonchalantly. The rest of the tattoo went smoothly filled with ideal chatter between Ami and me. Once he finished up I stood and looked at the tattoo in the mirror. It was everything I had imagined.

"Ami, it's perfect." I said.

"That's what I do well." Ami said as I walked back over to him. He taped up my arm and I hugged Ami bye. I paid before I left. I had to hop a plane back to Sterling Heights and wait until Wednesday. I had a babysitting gig. I was also excited to show the tattoo off. It was perfect. Ami's work always was though.


	57. Beautiful People Fashion Mistake

_**Author's Note: Athena scales back and gets in a fight. Devon gets in that very same fight. Velvet has a match of her own to deal with. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday February 9**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

"So what is the plan today?" Jamie asked.

"Actually I'm scaling back. Cause otherwise I won't have anything for Sunday." I replied.

"What is she doing for Sunday?" Colton asked.

"She hasn't told me, but I hope it isn't too drastic cause last I heard Randy is going with the kids and his new lady friend." Tommy answered. They'd all been filled in on Dad's new girlfriend and we'd all agreed not to pass judgment until Dad introduced us to her formally.

"So how's Sas doing?" Jamie asked.

"She's doing okay she's made it to her third month so she's starting a countdown in a way." I answered. We really hadn't been watching Ray and Roode yell at each other. Sting and Serena came out and Sting made himself the Special Enforcer for the five way title match at Against All Odds. He also made a tag match that night of Bully Ray and Roode against Storm and Sting. Ray and Roode were arguing at each other as Sting and Serena left.

We saw Hogan, Garett, Auriele, and Greg arrive. Phoenix was already here.

"I'm going to go do something." I said as I stood. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a Knockouts "Tribal" women's shirt. Everyone in the locker room had loved the new tattoo and I wanted to actually talked with Allen about it.

I caught up with him. He was almost to gorilla. I waved as Mikaela and Selena.

"Hey Allen I want to talk to you." I said.

"About what?" Allen asked.

"I went and got this tattoo on Tuesday." I said as I showed him the tattoo. He actually took my arm in his hands and looked at it. When he saw the ankh he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I didn't realize it at the time I drew it. I realized it when I was getting it tattooed." I said.

"Well it looks good Sawyer. I've got to get to the ring though." Allen said.

"So you're still on speaking terms with me?" I asked.

"Of course. It's a family thing. I know you're different then Chris." Allen replied. I smiled.

"Well good luck out there." I said before I left. I walked into the locker room and settled back down to watch the match.

We watched as Daniels went to use something on A.J. but Brian caught him. Daniels then tossed it to Kaz who really didn't want it. A.J. and Daniels continued going back and forth with each other.

"You went to talk with Allen didn't you?" Devon asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"You are so predictable." Matt said. I shot him a look. We watched the match. I didn't like how this was going. A.J. was going to give Daniels the Styles Clash but Daniels nailed Brain in the face as Daniels got up onto A.J.'s shoulders. He then punched A.J. with the brasss knucks that Kaz had given him. Daniels then got the victory. I shook my head and we watched Eric and Gunner talking about what they're going to Hogan, Garett, Greg, and Phoenix. They're going to take them out one knee cap at a time. The moment I saw Nick in the ring with Joe, Nicolette, and Valetta I stood. They started talking smack about Matt and Crimson. We headed toward the door.

"You going out like that?" Colton asked.

"No." I said as I pulled my t-shirt over my head and tossed it at my brother's face. I was standing in an unlined demi bra the Victoria's Secret designer collection in amour yellow.

"Gah I don't want my sister's shirt in my face." Colton yelled. I smiled and walked out with the rest of them. We walk out to gorilla. This wasn't meant to set the bar it was meant to give everyone a light breather from my intense outfits.

We all got into the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I seriously worried for my sister's sanity. She stood on Crimson's other side with both hands on her hips. I felt if she stuck her chest out anymore those guys in the front row would have a heart attack.

Once Morgan was done talking and he and Crimson jumped Joe and Magnus Athena and I slid into action. I had squared off with Nicolette while Athena had Valetta. I was just setting up for the Carbon Footprint when Magnus pulled Nicolette out of the ring. I looked at my sister to see her calmly adjusting the top of her bra.

"Avoiding a fashion mistake?" I asked. Athena nodded her head and picked up one of the mikes that the boys had dropped. She tapped on the top to make sure it work.

"Magnus sweetheart on Sunday there is a plan in place to clean up your act. Simply because you're a such a mess. Lesser women would say you're very dirty." Athena said with a smile before she blew him a kiss.

"I will be so happy when this feud is over." I said.

"You and I both." Crimson said before we left the ring.

"I wanna do something special for our entrance at Against All Odds." Athena said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I was supposed to be the voice of reason.

"It would involve talking to Jamie and Lauren first." Athena said.

"Oh dear sweet Betsy." I said as I hung my head. I knew what she wanted now.

"And what music do you want to pair with this craziness?" I asked.

"I was thinking Milkshake by Goodnight Nurse." Athena answered. I shook my head and we walked into the locker room. Colton tossed Athena's shirt back at her. Athena slipped it back on.

"So Jamie you think Lauren and you could teach Dev and I something in three days?" Athena asked.

"Depends." Jamie said.

"It has to do with the Beautiful People." I said as I sat down.

"I'll give Lauren a call." Jamie said. We watched as Douglas came out without a lovely lady, Alex came out with Star but that was a given so was Austin coming out with Taylor.

"I heard the Ellie was going to show up on Sunday." Colton said.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I know we'll have to keep Ellie separate from Taylor at the wedding." Athena said.

We watched as the X Division boys went at it. I saw Jamie on her phone texting. She was probably talking to Lauren.

"You want the two of us out there or just Colton?" I asked.

"I'll do just fine with Colton." Jamie answered.

"Star watch your back." Athena said. I looked at the screen to see Taylor trying to nail Star with a steel chair but Star ducked and the steel chair hit the apron. Star then slammed Taylor's head into the apron before stepping back.

I cringed when Aries punted Williams. He had a perfect shot because Williams was covering Shelley after a Rolling Chaos Theory. Shelley managed to eek out a win.

"Let's see him do that on Sunday." I said. We watched as Hogan and Greg were talking to Garett. Hogan and Sting talk and send Garett and Auriele away. We watched Gail beat Tara up. It was sort of sad to watch. We watched as Hogan, Greg, Auriele, Phoenix, and Garett walked down to the ring. Hogan starts talking and you can tell Phoenix is trying her best not to look bored.

Eric's music hits and he walked down with Gunner. Phoenix perked up then and looked ready for a fight. Eric and Hogan went back and forth talking about family and all that. Hogan said that Sting gave him the power to book one match at Against All Odds. He then said it would be Garett and Gunner going at it. Gunner shoved Garett and Garett shoved him back. Eric then low blowed Hogan. Gunner was beating up on Garett until Phoenix stepped in and started beating the crap out of Gunner. Hulk and Greg started going at it with Eric. Phoenix tossed Guner to the floor and Greg and Hogan helped Eric up. Garett then socked him. Auriele had picked up a discarded mike.

"And guess who is going to be the referee for that match? None other than me the lovely Auriele Savage." Auriele said.

"Can I say it?" Athena asked.

"Shot." Jamie said.

"Gunner is screwed." Athena said.

"Amen." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what my sisters had planed but I was worried. I had gone to get chanced after we went to commercial. I heard the Star Wars Episode I trailer. I also heard Roode and Ray talking at each other. I then heard Hogan saying how he's going to be in Garett's corner, Greg affirmed he would be too, and Phoenix said she would make an appearance. I walked out and after grabbing my title belt I walked out with Colton.

Lauren had said we could let the girls do the entrance for one pay-per-view. Anymore and they were dancing into dangerous territory. Mickie would be going out first. Colton gave me a kiss before we got the okay.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Colton Sawyer from the Big Apple she is the Knockout Champion Velvet Sky." Heather announced before she got out of the ring. I did the usual entrance with Colton before he stayed on the ground.

I started the match with Mickie. Mickie and I weren't going to pull a lot of punches. We were fighting for something I believe in. I was proving that I deserved to be a champ every time I stepped into this ring. We were going for everything in the book. Every time I kicked out Mickie got more frustrated. Mickie had control but I managed to get it back after I nailed her with a jawbreaker. I started getting control until I walked into a spinning back kick. Mickie tried to take control but I reversed it with a reverse bulldog for another near fall. I start rolling but Mickie cut it off with a clothesline. I was surprised when Mickie started getting booed. Mickie goes for her Mickie-DT but I countered and went for In Yo Face, but Mickie backdropped me. I tried to roll Mickie up but Mickie blocked it and slapped me. I was shocked. She went for a pin but I countered it with an inside cradle and picked up the victory.

"Here is your winner Velvet Sky." Heather announced. Colton got me out of the ring and we celebrated on our way up. I noticed Mickie looked confused and frustrated that I beat her. We walked into the back and I noticed that Athena and Devon were standing.

"What?" I asked.

"Something isn't right. I just got a call from Sasha. She's supposed to have met us at the hotel. She's saying she can't fly. It's not because of the baby. She's good. I'm worried. She's not answering her phone anymore and neither is Kody." Athena said.

"Everything will turn out alright." I said.

"I hope so." Athena said. I went to get changed and listened to the video package highlighting the title five way. I heard Mikaela say that she would defend her belt but she didn't have a bright outlook for who would have the belt.

I then hear Sting talking about how he will team with Storm by cowboying up. Storm then said that he was sure when Sting was a little Stinger that he dreamed of the opportunity to leave his mark and Storm says tonight is Storm's opportunity to team with Sting and leave his mark.

I walked out.

"Lauren and I will teach you." I said.

"Yay." Athena said.

"This is only to be used for this pay-per-view though. Anymore and you're dancing into Beautiful People territory." I warned.

"Okay." Athena said. JB announced everyone and Sting and Roode started off the match. Well they were in the ring but Roode turned around to tag in Ray but Ray walked away. Roode and Sting finally start the match. Sting was doing very well and they were actually winning. Ray was in with Sting after we got back from commercial. Ray called James a Cowgirl and Sting tagged Storm in. Sting and Storm still had control for a while until Roode put his knee into Storm's heart back. He also kicked Storm repeatedly and tagged himself in. They took control and they were targeting Storm's back which had Celeste covering her mouth as Serena looked uncomfortable as hell watching this. Storm started back put got a boot to the face for his troubles. Ray went for the chain and was arguing with the ref about it. Storm kicked it away and hit ray with a Russian Leg Sweep. Storm managed to tag out to Sting and Ray tagged out to Roode. Sting had control until Roode moved out of the way of a second Stinger Splash. The camera focused on Serena's worried look now. Sting had a count going and Ray tried to break it up and instead hit Roode. Sting then nailed a Stinger Splash on both Ray and Roode at the same time. Storm nailed Roode with a Leaping Enziguri from the apron. That caused Roode to land face first on Ray's yambags. Taz had good sayings sometimes. Ray rolled out to the floor and Roode nailed Ray with the Double-R Spinebuster and almost got a three cound but Sting kicked out. Ray slammed Storm into the ringpost. Roode was going for the Payoff but Sting countered it into the Scorpion Death Drop and then locked in the Scorpion Death Lock. Ray got into the ring with a chair and didn't hit Sting with it. He instead told Roode he'd see him in three days before he walked off. Roode taped.

Celeste and Serena were in the ring celebrating with Sting and James while Bobby rolled around on the floor.

"So Friday I will see you two bright and early in the gym to work out this entrance." I said.

"Yes Jamie." Athena said with a smile.

"I'm almost worried about you two." I said as we all left.

"I'd be more worried about Sash." Colton said.

"Sasha will be fine." I said. Colton nodded his head and we separated into our own cars. I was ready to get back to the USA. I loved the fans here but it was good to be home where we could worry about problems closer to home.


	58. The Boys Are Waiting

_**Author's Note: Athena's master plan in action? What can go wrong? Devon is along for the ride. Devon gets a surprise she never saw coming. Velvet stands by Colton and defends her title. Link for Devon and Athena's entrance on my profile right below where Scarlett's stuff for Aftermath of Vegas is. It's in big letters you can't miss it. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Sunday February 12**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~**_

We were all seated in the locker room. I was stoked for this. I had my headphones in and I was listening to music that you could bump and grind too. My brown hair was curled. I was stoked for my match the most. We'd covered this with Matt and Tommy they'd just stay out of the way and let us do our thing. We watched as Zema Ion came out. SoCal was doing the ring announcing. We watched as Jesse walked out with Ellie. Ellie definitely had a cast. She had her arm broken in two places.

The X Division match was just that. They were putting on the usual X division match. I did suck in a breath after Zema nailed Jesse with a moonsault from the top turnbuckle. It looked like Ion's knees got Jesse's head. The ref reached a ten count. The ref backed up Ion, left the ring, and checked on Jesse. He called for the bell. Officials run out and start checking on Jesse. The camera quickly pans to Ellie who looks panicked.

"Oh man." I whispered. We watch the highlights and Ion's knee definitely hit the top of Jesse's hit. JB and Tenay start killing time while the officials continue to check on Jesse. We look at the spot again from two different angles. The camera pans to Ellie again. You can tell she was panicked but she was staying in the same place not demanding to know what was going on. I looked up when Colton and Velvet left.

"That's weird." I said. We watched Christy interviewed Bobby who said he'd be the champion again. We see Colton on the way to the ring with Velvet. Colton got into the ring with a mike and says he wants anyone in the back to come out and face him because he hasn't defended his title in a while. When Shannon's music hits I stand.

"Really? This guy must have a death wish." I said.

"I'm not going to argue with you." Devon said. Yeah the reason Sasha wasn't answering her phone last week? She turned it off. Simply because Shannon kept calling wanting to take care of her baby. No that was my job and Tommy's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Colton's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only my family knew how much I wanted Shannon in this ring. I saw dad sitting ringside. I gave Velvet a kiss before she left the ring.

The bell rang.

Moore started out with a series of hip tosses and a big dropkick to send me out of the ring early on. I had landed where Velvet was. Velvet had chosen to sit in front of my family. Sasha was hanging in the back with the seamstress. I stood and got back into the ring and started pounding on Shannon. I was pissed.

"Leave my sister alone." I yelled. Shannon got back into the match by showing me some X Division moves. I fought back and we traded off near falls and submissions. I was standing after my latest pin fall. I looked at Velvet quickly who nodded her head. I nailed Shannon with Devil's Smile. I covered him for the three count and retained my belt.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Television Champion Colton Sawyer." SoCal announced. Velvet had gotten into the ring and gave me a kiss. I raised my belt before I got out of the ring with Velvet.

"Shannon learned a big brother's anger today." Jamie said once we'd passed the curtain.

"Yup now let's go watch what trouble Athena and Devon can get into." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during Colton's match that Devon and I had gotten changed. We were watching the video package hyping our match when they walked back in.

"Oh smurf you're going to give Jasmine a heart attack." Colton said as he looked at my ring gear. It was a pair of short black boy shorts and a berry gloss Very Sexy Seduction push-up bra by Victoria's Secret. Devon shared the short black boy shorts but she had a white corset top on.

I shrugged at my brother before I fastened my belt around my waist. Devon and I walked out with Matt and Tommy following after us. We reached gorilla and I wanted them to wait just a bit longer.

"Milkshake right?" The guy asked.

"Correct." I answered. He nodded his head as he hit the music. Devon and I walked out and Devon stood like Angelina used too. I got down onto my knees and did Velvet's part.

"And their opponents from Sterling Heights, Michigan being accompanied by Matt Morgan and Crimson they are the current TNA Knockout tag team champions the team of Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." SoCal announced. Devon and I continued doing the Beautiful People entrance. When we got onto the apron Devon went first. We even directed the camera like Angelina and Velvet used too.

I looked at Nicolette and Valetta and realized they looked like they were about to be sick. I smiled as I got down from the turnbuckle. Devon started out first with Nicolette. Devon was straight out brawling with Nicolette. I looked over my left shoulder and saw my dad was talking to Jasmine. Akar, Alcide, and Aaliyah were leaning up against the guardrail watching. I offered them a wave and they waved back. I had been watching my siblings so I hadn't seen Magnus sneak toward me until he smacked me on the butt. He really hit me and I did my best to pretend it didn't happen. Devon tagged out to me. Devon and I started putting on a clinic of tag team wrestling. We were doing quick tags and double team moves on Nicolette.

I was in the ring letting Nicolette to crawl within a fingertip of Valetta before I knocked Valetta off the apron. I did a turn for the fans and accompanied it with a little booty shaking. I saw Nicolette sitting in the corner looking pissed off. Nicolette dove for me. The two of us rolled around on the mat trading punches. Until we rolled out of the ring between Joe and Magnus and Crimson and Matt Morgan. I floored Nicolette with a right hand before I stood. I brushed my hand across my nose because I felt the blood.

I slid into the ring and tagged out to Devon. I watched Magnus help Nicolette into the ring. Nicolette tagged out to Valetta. Valetta tried to act tough against Devon, but Devon wasn't going to be pushed around. Devon was dominating Valetta until she clocked her with a Carbon Footprint. Devon looked at me.

"Fatale Whispers." She said. I nodded my head and I got into the ring. I knocked Nicolette from the apron before I locked Valetta into a Lebell Lock and Devon locked her in a backwards Figure Four Leglock. Valetta had no choice but to tap. I released the hold and we stood up.

"Here are your winners and still champions Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." SoCal announced. I held my belt as Crimson got into the ring and kissed my temple. Devon was celebrating with Matt. I got out of the ring and walked over to where my family sat. I leaned against the railing and held my belt out to my younger siblings.

"Keep an eye on that for me." I said as I gave it to them.

"Athena Sawyer are you out of your mind?" Dad asked.

"Nope. Dad you're going to watch it too." I said. I then kissed Akar, Alcide, and Aaliyah on the forehead. I then left ringside with the rest of them.

"You just left an important piece of hardware with a six-year-old, a four-year-old, and a three-year-old. You realize that right?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir." I said. Jamie and Colton walked by next. I nodded at them and we walked into the locker room. I needed to get changed for the tag team match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled. I had seen Athena give her belt up.

"I might do that." I said.

"You and I can do that." Colton said. Colton still had his belt on his shoulder as we reached gorilla. I got the okay to walk out.

"Her opponent she is current TNA Knockouts Champion from the Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer Velvet Sky." SoCal announced. Colton gave his belt to the kids too and I saw Randy hang his head.

I received a kiss from Colton before the match started. Tara had control with a series of chops and snapmare takedowns. I managed to battle back. Tara and I went back and forth looking like we could win at any time. I wasn't going to give up though. I could hear Colton cheering me on from my corner. Tara is impressed but not pulling punches on me. I returned the favor. I nailed a surprise move on Tara with In Yo Face. I got the pin and managed to retain my belt.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." SoCal announced. I shook Tara's hand after the match and I got out of the ring and gave my belt up to my younger siblings.

"They're getting a tag title next aren't they?" Randy asked.

"If the boys retain." I answered. I walked away with Colton. We walked in and I let out a whistle at how Athena was dressed.

"Wish it was that positive. Jesse was injured and is on his way to the hospital." Athena said.

"Man. Well the munchkins have three belts now." I said.

"Let's aim for four." Devon said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to go out. I was nervous as hell though. I mean it could be the face my sister was in an Upstairs Maid Costume. I was of course in my ring gear. We were walking out last. We reached gorilla and they hit the music.

We walked out and Athena immediately drew stares.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Athena and Devon Sawyer they are the current TNA Tag Team Champions the team of the Blueprint Matt Morgan and the Undefeated Crimson." SoCal announced. Athena and I stayed down on the floor as Matt and Joe started the match. We watched with rapt attention as it went back and forth.

It was when Crimson accidentally got Morgan with a spear that I realized we'd have to jump into action. Magnus went for the cover after his top rope elbow drop and I barely got up on the apron in time. While the ref was dealing with me I could see Athena on the other side. She was doing the provocative dance we had practiced in training. She did it long enough that it distracted Magnus so Crimson could get in and spear him. I had gotten down after that. Athena got down too. We nodded at each other. We watched the ref trying to figure it out.

I willed Matt to the corner and he tagged out to Crimson. Bad side was that Magnus had made it to Joe. Crimson and Joe traded punches. I only knew Nicolette was coming at me because of Alcide yelling at me. I brawled with her. I threw her into the guardrail right in front of my family. I then dragged her back to the ring and slammed her head onto the apron. Athena stood on the other side of the ring. We looked up when we heard the ref hitting the mat. He hit it three times. Matt had taken Magnus out too. Athena had come over to my side. We hugged each other and jumped for joy.

"We rock." Athena said.

"Yes we do." I said as we slid into the ring and ended up being hugged by our respective other halves.

"Here are you winners and still TNA Tag Team Champions Matt Morgan and Crimson." SoCal announced. We got out of the ring and Crimson ended up giving his belt to the kids. They had a pretty nice collection there.

We had walked backstage and were just standing there for some reason. Morgan had gone over to talk with an intern. Athena was standing with Tommy. Tommy was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. The two were talking quietly about something. I was standing there holding Matt's belt. I looked around me trying to look like I wasn't in an awkward place. Matt walked back and I looked at him. He took his belt.

"Mercer think fast." He said before he threw it at Tommy. Athena had to duck but Tommy caught it. Athena shot Matt a look before she straightened back to her 5'6" height.

"Devon." Matt said. I turned toward him again. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw Matt had dropped down to one knee.

"Devon you've been here through everything. Would you please do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?" Matt asked. I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I nodded my head slowly.

"Y-yes." I managed to eek out. Matt took my left hand in his and slipped on the simple white gold band with a heart shaped diamond and pear shaped blue sapphires. Athena bounced over to me and gave me a hug once Matt released my hand.

"Congrats. Puts your mind at ease doesn't it?" Athena asked as she hugged me. I nodded my head.

"I get to help you plan right?" Athena asked as she pulled back. I laughed.

"Yes." I said. We walked into the locker room and Colton shot us a look.

"What did you guys get sidetracked and allow Athena to clean something?" Colton said.

"Bite me." Athena said as she sat down.

"I'd rather not." Colton said. I was surprised when Tommy whistled.

"Hey if you two are done I think Dev and Matt have something to say." Tommy said as he went to go get changed. I took the time to look at the TV and see that the X Division match was going. I also saw Taylor and Star in cages.

"So what do you have to say?" Colton asked. I looked over at Colton.

"We're engaged." Matt said. Jamie was out of her seat and hugging me.

"Finally. I was wondering when Matt would ask." Jamie said. I smiled as she pulled back.

"I really hope you two plan to do this after Athena's." Colton said.

"That was the plan." Matt said. Tommy had come back after getting changed. Matt went to go get changed. I sat down in my own steel chair.

"So why are Star and Taylor in cages?" I asked.

"Phoenix looked them up in there." Jamie answered.

"Saves Star from a possible broken arm or worse." Athena said. Tommy shook his head. We watched as Austin and Shelley put on a good X Division match.

"So Col did you expect Shannon to answer your challenge?" I asked.

"No. I was glad he did though." Colton answered. I shook my head. It was better just not to comment on what my brother said. Sure I was pissed at Shannon too but I wouldn't take it that far.

By the time Matt came back Austin had just barely locked Shelley into Last Chancery. Shelley tapped though and the cages got lowered and the girls released. Taylor celebrated with Austin while Star checked on Alex.

"Zema's next I guess." Athena said.

"Yet that isn't much better." Jamie said. I smiled and we watched Christy interviewed Jeff. We also watched the A.J. Styles/Kazarian video package.

We watched as Kazarian came out with Daniels. We realized he was also wearing a Daniels t-shirt. Styles came out next with both Mikaela and Selena. A.J. ripped the shirt off of Kazarian before he started the match.

You could tell that these two knew each other so well that it would be a back and forth match. I'd expected Daniels to get involved but he didn't. Mikaela and Selena didn't either. It was after A.J. connected with a moonsault on the outside to Daniels that I had a feeling A.J. wasn't going to win. A.J. went to jump at Kazarian only to be caught with Fade to Black. Kazarian picked up the victory.

We watched the highlights and then when they went back live you saw Mikaela walk over to Daniels and give him an Impaler DDT. Mikaela walked back to Selena and the three of them left the arena.

Christy was interviewing Eric and Gunner. I shook my head.

"You know what I just realized?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Athena asked.

"That Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar might want to hit up more pay-per-views now that we've given them our title belts." Jamie answered.

"Maybe." I said. We watched as Garett started his match off with good momentum. Auriele was doing it down the middle without showing favoritism. It was when Eric and Hogan almost brawled that Auriele had to take her eye off the match to separate the two.

Garett had good control of the match until Gunner fought back sending him into the corner and starting to focus on Garett's head and neck. Garett came back briefly only for Gunner to cut it off with a neckbreaker. Eric got a cheap shot in on Garett and Hogan walked over and dropped Eric. Gunner had solid control at this point at Garett. Hogan was going to use the towel but Garett waved him off. Gunner nailed Garett with a DDT and ended up getting the pinfall. Auriele reluctantly raised Gunner's arm in victory before we went to look after Garett.

We heard Eric laugh and then he hugged Gunner.

We then saw Christy with Sting. Sting promised a fair and clean winner. We watched the video package.

"Here's hoping Mikaela retains." Jamie said. We watched as Roode walked out followed by Ray. After Ray came James and Celeste, Jeff and Peyton, and finally Mikaela and A.J. walked out.

Christy handled the ring introductions very well and then the match started. Roode tried to get Ray to help him early on but it didn't work. James and Jeff worked on Roode as Mikaela and Ray went at it on the outside. The match went from there.

Everyone was just fighting with everyone for an attempt to get at that belt. The ref ended up getting knocked out twice. It was after the second time that Roode left the ring and grabbed Mikaela's belt. Mikaela was in the corner watching. Sting took the belt away from Roode. Roode pushed Sting and then spit in his face. Sting swung the belt and Roode ducked. Sting ended up taking Jeff Hardy out with it. Roode covered Jeff and got a very close count before Mikaela broke it up. She then nailed Bobby with the Styles Clash before picking up the victory.

Sting gives Mikaela her belt. We watch the highlights and then back live Sting and Mikaela help Jeff up as Bobby looked on from the ramp a look of disgust on his face he couldn't beat a girl. The pay-per-view going off the air with a shot of an upset Sting and a triumphant Mikaela. A.J. had even gotten into the ring and swung Mikaela around.

"Let's go home." Athena said as she stood.

"Yes." I said as I stood. I hadn't bothered to change and neither had Athena. We all grabbed our bags and left the locker room. Dad would catch up with us in the parking lot. We were putting out bags into our respective cars when JB caught up with us.

"Hey I want to know in case people star blowing up everything who those kids were you gave the belts too." JB said.

"Our siblings Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar." Athena said.

"Ah okay." JB said before he left.

"Ah it's fun to hang out with JB." Athena said. We were actually all leaning up against the tailgate of Athena and Tommy's pickup. Dad came out carrying Colton and Tommy's belts. The kids were managing to carry Athena and Jamie's.

"Hi dad." Athena said.

"Hey Thena. Here are your belts." He said as everyone save Matt and I moved to get their belts.

"So we haven't been properly been introduced to your lady friend." Athena said. I gave Athena a look.

"You're right." Randy said. The woman standing to dad's right side was about 5'8" to 5'9" with black hair that framed her face. She had a tanned healthy glow about her and she was slim and toned. I also noticed she had an exotic look about her.

"Athena, Devon, Colton, Jamie, Tommy, and Matt this is Jasmine Richards. Jasmine this is Athena, Devon, Colton, and Jamie Sawyer, Tommy Mercer, and Matt Morgan." Randy said. We all shook hands.

"It is a pleasure." She said. I realized she had an Australian accent.

"It's nice to meet you without you threatening the police on me." Athena said with a smile.

"Athena." Aaliyah said.

"Yes hun?" Athena asked.

"Can we come next week?" Aaliyah asked.

"If dad says it's okay." Athena said. Aaliyah looked at dad with big brown eyes. Dad hung his head and looked at the six of us.

"We've got it Dad." Jamie said.

"Okay." Randy said. Aaliyah smiled.

"Matt and I will swing by and pick them up." I said.

"Anything else happen tonight?" Randy asked.

"What do you know?" Athena asked playing like she didn't know what was going on.

"What do you think I know?" Randy asked.

"You two done?" Matt asked. Athena looked at him.

"Dad knows. He just wants us to say it out loud." I said.

"I figured may as well humor him." Colton said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Matt and I are getting married." I replied.

"Yes three kids down five to go." Randy said.

"Wow dad." Athena said.

"Sorry doll. I'll see you guys when you come get the munchkins later. Try not to give them title belts this time." Randy said as he hugged us before herding the kids off. Jasmine waved before she left.

"Jasmine has to be Australian." Athena said.

"Australian and something else." I said.

"I know. Can't figure it out though." Colton said.

"Have to ask quietly then." Tommy said.

"See everyone Thursday?" Jamie asked.

"Yup." I said as we separated and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting outside of the room where they were running tests on Jessy. I had my phone on my lap. I had hung my head and was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed. I looked down to see the picture of my half-brother Alex. I unlocked my phone and held it to my ear.

"Hi Alex." I said. He was the only one I'd gotten along with and he was watching Clare for me.

"I don't know. I'm sitting outside." I said.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked. I smiled.

"Thanks Alex." I said.

"Alex I'm a mess." I said.

"I'm hurting and honestly I want someone related to me to help." I said.

"Alex, I never felt this way the entire time I was with Nathan." I said. I small smile curled to my lips.

"I don't know Lex. You go put my baby to bed. I'll keep you up to speed." I said.

"Hey maybe Jamie's bouquet was right." I said.

"Love you too Alex. Tell Clare I'll see her soon." I said before I hung up the phone.


	59. Express Your Beautiful People

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon get the chance to defend their titles against Shiloh and Rosalia. Athena never saw it coming though. Velvet learns who her number one contender is. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday February 16th, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

Steve had called me on Wednesday to tell me that Devon and I would be defending our belts against Shiloh and Rosalia. I sighed at the thought. He'd also told me Tommy and Matt were banned from ringside with Magnus and Joe.

I was seated next to Tommy. He was holding my hand as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I wasn't even listening to Bobby talk. I was actually absently watching Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide. The three of them were watching _Kung Fu Panda 2_. I wasn't even watching that. I was focused on my own inner thoughts. I'd been to see Ellie and see how Jessy was doing. I'd seen something that scared the hell out of me. I'd seen something that I saw in myself and Tommy, Devon and Matt, Colton and Jamie, and Jesse and Lauren.

"Hey Sawyer pay attention to me." A voice said. My head snapped up and I looked at Lauren and Jesse as they stood there.

"I'd been talking to Jamie and the two of us decided that you and Devon get to continue doing the Beautiful People entrance as long as you change it up." Lauren said.

"Well it sucks we can't start it this week cause the boys got banned." Devon said.

"Do it this week and add your own little spunk. I know you girls are full of something." Lauren said.

"Kay thanks." I said as I stood and went to hug first my sister and then Lauren.

"You're still on to be in my part right?" I asked.

"I haven't missed a Sawyer shindig yet." Lauren said with a smile. I smiled as I pulled back.

"Less than a month and I won't be a Sawyer any more. I'll be a Mercer." I said.

"Admit it doll you're excited for it." Lauren said.

"Ecstatic actually." I said.

"Good, I hope you tear up the entrance this time around." Lauren said as she and Jesse left. I had just sat back down when Portia walked in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I said with a smile.

"Sorry I've been spending time with my boyfriend." Portia said.

"Spill who is he?" Devon asked.

"He sort of works for the other company." Portia said.

"Is he cute?" I asked.

"Athena!" Colton snapped.

"What I have less than a month. Don't worry I'm not interested in anyone but Tommy." I said.

"Yeah he's sort of cute." Portia said.

"What's his name?" Devon asked.

"Beck Boudreaux." Portia answered.

"I'm binging as fast as I can." Jamie said without me even saying anything. I turned my attention to Bobby and Jeff's NO DQ match. We saw Mikaela standing at the top of entrance ramp. Mikaela was watching the match.

It ended when Kurt interfered and Bobby picked up the win with a spear. We watched Sting and Bobby went back and forth. When Erich Young said he forgot Valentine's Day I stood.

"I'm glad our boys didn't forget Valentine's Day." I said as I stood. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the bathroom. Our match was after the tag team match. I was in the bathroom when Colton suddenly turned up the TV. I heard why. They were talking about Jessy's injury. I sucked in a breath. I pulled my Crimson "Cross Bones" shirt off and left my berrylicious Balconet Demi Bra from Victoria's Secret on. I pulled the jeans off to reveal the matching berrylicious lace thong and fastened on the berrylicious lace garter belt. I rolled on the black tights and fastened them to my garter belt. I then slipped on a skirt that brushed my upper thighs.

I pulled my engagement ring off and unfastened my chain that held my ID tags. I slipped my engagement ring on the chain and refastened it around my neck. I walked back out.

"Evening there princess." Tommy said. I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Devon traded my place in the bathroom to get changed. I saw Star and Taylor exchange mutual glares from across the ring as the match got started.

I settled back down next to Tommy and he squeezed my hand. We watched as they got started and I had a feeling that Zema and Austin wouldn't work to well together.

I looked up when my sister walked back in. Devon was in a white halter top and black spandex shorts.

"I don't know what to do with my engagement ring." Devon said. I stood and went to my bag and pulled out a spare chain I had.

"Here you go Dev. Put it around your neck like I did." I said as I stood and handed my sister the chain.

"Thanks Owl." Devon said. I smiled at my sister and we sat down. I put my boots on just as the tag match started to end. I stood and fastened my belt around my waist. Devon followed my example and after a quick wave to Colton and Jamie we walked out. We had Tommy and Matt following after us.

I saw the camera as we walked down the hall. We had paused halfway to gorilla.

"Go kick their asses." Crimson said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. I pulled back.

"We always do." I said as I released him and turned to my sister. We hooked arms as we walked down the hall. We stopped at gorilla.

"Hit us a little Express please." Devon said.

"I'm impressed." I said. Devon shrugged as we walked out. Devon was Angelina again and I was Velvet. I had fun being Velvet. I got into apron and Devon nodded her head. I slipped through the ropes first letting the pigeons loose. I held the ropes for Devon as she did the same thing. We stood in the ring across from Nicolette and Valetta.

"And their opponents from Sterling Heights, Michigan they are the current TNA Knockout tag team champions the team of Athena and Devon Sawyer Femme Fatale." Heather announced. We handed our belts to Brian.

"You go first." Devon said. I nodded my head and stood in the ring as Valetta says she wants in. The two of us tied up and we started wrestling. I realized that she wasn't going to play fair because she was breaking all of the rules. Brian was telling her repeatedly to back off. She locked me in a Boston Crab to close to the ropes and I hooked onto the ropes. Brian got Valetta to back off. I had barely got back up when Valetta dragged me to her corner and Nicolette got off the apron. I was confused until Valetta dragged me until she could wrap my legs around the post. She locked me into a figure four leglock and I let out a cry of pain. I grabbed the ropes.

"Brian get her off! Brian get her off!" I screamed. I heard Brain counting to five. She didn't release and he threw the match out. Nicolette had gotten into the ring while Valetta released me. I crawled into the ring and looked up to see Magnus and Joe coming from the crowd and getting into the ring.

I heard more people get into the ring. I turned my head and saw Winter, Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Bully Ray, Austin Aries, Taylor Aries, Zema Ion, Bobby Roode, Kurt Angle, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, Brianna Roode and ODB. I cringed when they all started taking shots at me including Valetta. Nicolette wasn't though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sucked in a breath as everyone started to beat the crap out of my sister. Every time I tried to get into the ring Nicolette stopped me. I kept turning toward the entrance ramp hoping to see Matt or Crimson come down the ramp. I was relieved when they both hit the ramp. I saw them try to get into the ring by Joe knocked them both off and started the same blocking pattern that Nicolette was doing to me.

I looked to the ring to see they had moved away from my sister. Athena was curled onto her side and I saw the tears clearer than day. My sister was sobbing in pain. She was hurting really bad if she was sobbing. I didn't know anyone else in the back that could help us out. I covered my mouth and couldn't help the cry that escaped my throat.

I looked at the ramp one last time and saw my saving grace. Alex Shelley, Star Shelley, Angelina Love, Jesse Andreakos, Velvet Sky, Colton Sawyer, Lust, Mikaela Styles, A.J. Styles, Selena Kazarian, Mickie James, James Storm, and Jeff Hardy were coming down the ramp and were starting in on anyone in the ring. I was more surprised to see Shannon Moore and Mexican America. What the hell?

I saw Nicolette hesitate with everyone in the ring. I took the opportunity and nailed Nicolette with a punch.

I got into the ring and realized that Velvet, Angelina, Mickie, and Lust were beating up Valetta.

"Hold that bitch up!" I yelled. Velvet turned to me and helped Valetta up. Velvet and Angelina held her arms when I nailed Valetta with a Carbon Footprint.

"Pick her up again!" I yelled. Mickie and Lust picked her up again. I grabbed her and set her up for the Hellevator. I even did Matt's watch motion before I nailed it on her. I stood up and realized that everyone had cleared the ring. Velvet and I helped Athena up. I saw how ginger my sister was being. I then saw Crimson get a mike.

"TAYLOR! Now when we were growing up you said you wouldn't ever let a man rule your life. You said that because of what happened with mom. Now look at you. You're not independent anymore Taylor. You're not making your own choices. You're following Austin around like a little puppy. You're basically begging him to throw you a bone lately. Now you've done this. You've beaten up Athena. Taylor you and I both know she's almost family. We're not through with this. Mom is going to want her say in this." Crimson said. I had Athena leaning heavily on me by this point.

"Sis tell me what hurts." I whispered.

"Everything right now." Athena whispered.

"Now Brianna I'm just getting started with you. I remember that you've been Athena's other best friend. I remember when you came back you stopped by to see us so Athena can hold your little Camille. Now look at you. You're standing next to your husband. You've become a Magnus all over again. What did Bobby do? Did he start promising he'd talk to you again? Is he paying special attention to you again? Oh sweetheart you're breaking my heart. You came back so strong so hanging out with Mikaela, A.J., and Selena. Now the only people I see standing in this ring with me are the three of them and you're over there. Selena is tougher then you. She's held out and dealt with her relationship the right way. You gave in." Crimson said.

"Crimson." I warned. He looked at me and then saw Athena's face.

"Just a warning next person to touch my fiancée is going to get my fist in their face." Crimson said. The heels waved him off before they left.

"I want to see everyone who saved me in the locker room." Athena said. I knew better then to argue with my sister. I shot everyone else a look and Crimson got out of the ring. I didn't want to lift my sister, but that's what I did. I put my arms under her legs and cradled her to my body. I heard Athena suck in a breath. I walked forward until I felt safe leaning down and giving her to Crimson. Once he firmly held her I turned around.

"She wants to see everyone in the locker room." I said. Everyone nodded and we got out of the ring. I noticed that Crimson was letting Athena walk. I saw my sister was limping. Before I had gone far from the ring SoCal came over and gave me the belts. I gave her a small nod before we made it to the locker room. I noticed Tommy had put my sister in a chair. I saw Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide hug Athena. I saw her flinch though.

"So what hurts exactly?" I asked.

"My ribs and my right ankle mostly." Athena said.

"I would have understood Magnus, Joe, Shiloh, and Rosalia beating the crap out of you but most of the heel roster? Totally didn't see it coming." Colton said.

"Colton can I do my thing?" Athena asked.

"Go right ahead." Colton said.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out and saving me. I know some of you and others just did it because there were people out there you hated." Athena said.

"Athena we did it for more than that. If we let them beat you up where does that get us?" Mikaela asked.

"Up a creek without a paddle basically." A.J. said. I nodded my head and everyone slowly filtered out. I saw Shannon actually whisper something in my sister's ear before he left. Finally it was Portia, Colton, Jamie, Tommy, Matt, Athena, Aaliyah, Akar, Alcide, and I in the locker room.

"I'm going to go get Kevin." Portia said before she left.

"What did Shannon have to say?" I asked.

"He basically told me if I needed anything to let him know. He's sucking up to me in hopes that maybe I'll remember this and let him see the baby probably." Athena said.

"Smart man." Colton said. I settled down to watch the Knockout battle royal. I was Tara, Brooke Tessmacher, Sarita, Rosita, Winter, Angelina Love, ODB, Mickie James and Star Shelley in the ring. Madison Rayne and Gail Kim came down to the ring. Madison felt the need to reiterate that any girl in the ring right then could get a shot at Velvet's title. They got out of the ring. The match was going. Winter, Tessmacher, and Rosita had gotten eliminated before Portia came in with Kevin. I looked over at Athena who had stayed very quiet for a while.

Kevin knelt down by my sister and picked up her right ankle.

"Ray nailed you with the chain where exactly?" Kevin asked.

"Mostly the ankle." Athena said. I saw my sister cringe before I turned back to the match. By this point Mickie had gotten eliminated closely followed by ODB. I was just as focused on this match as Jamie was. Tara was going at it with Sarita until Sarita eliminated her. It was down to Star, Angelina, and Sarita. Star was trying her best and she had some good shots against them. She was proving how much of a fighter she was. Star was at a disadvantage with Angelina and Sarita in the ring with her. The camera had quickly panned up the entrance ramp to show us Alex Shelley was standing up there. It went back to the ring as Star was trying to avoid being eliminated. Star ended up being nailed with the Botox Injection. Angelina tried to eliminate her after it but Star held on. Angelina was struggling to get her over, but Sarita came from behind and eliminated Angelina. Sarita nailed a dropkick on Star and tried to charge at Star but she ducked down and grabbed the ropes sending Sarita charging over them. Jamie had gotten up to leave after Sarita got eliminated. Star was celebrating in the ring. She was standing on the ropes when Madison slid in and dumped Star over the top rope. Star was eliminated making Madison Rayne the number one contender for Jamie's belt.

We saw Velvet show up at the top of the ramp and look at Madison. I knew there would be no love lost there though. Velvet and Madison went back a long way.

"Velvet' going to win right?" I asked.

"She's got us." Colton said.

We watched as James with Celeste over his shoulder talked about what a fight it was going to be against Bully Ray tonight.

We watched as Eric and Gunner walked backstage like they usually did. Jamie walked back in.

"So Kevin what's the verdict on Athena?" Matt asked.

"Sprained right ankle, multiple bruises on her stomach, and a few cracked ribs." Kevin said.

"So that puts her out for how long?" I asked.

"About ten weeks at the earliest if she stays put." Kevin said.

"Kevin you know me. I'm going to be doing my usual." Athena said.

"No you're not." A voice said. Our heads jerked up to see Steve and Serena in the doorway.

"I won't wrestle just let me valet." Athena said.

"I've got her back if she needs it." I said.

"If you guys think you can watch her then she can still valet, but you are not cleared to wrestle." Steve said.

"Yes sir." Athena said. Kevin shook his head and started wrapping Athena's ankle. We watched the highlights from the UK tour.

We then saw the camera with Joe, Magnus, Valetta, and Nicolette. They were talking about beating down my sister. Neither of them had a shred of remorse in them. They even had the audacity to say they will take the tag team belts from Crimson and Matt Morgan because they have momentum.

"They aren't taking those belts if I have a damn thing to say about it." I hissed. I noticed with satisfaction that Valetta had a bruise forming on her face.

We watched the highlights from Gunner and Garett's match. We then watched as Gunner, Eric, Ric, and a young lady came down the ramp and to the ring. It is revealed that the woman is Chelsea.

Eric went on to say Chelsea reached out to him last Sunday after Gunner's win. Eric thanks Ric and Gunner for seemingly ending Garett's dreams. Eric gave them cigars and Chelsea pours them some champagne. Eric bad mouths Garett some more. He even wished Garett the best in his future endeavors.

Bully Ray goes on to talk about his calves and says he should be champion. I looked up when Kevin left.

"Nothing strenuous for ten weeks. I'm serious you two." Kevin said.

"But Kevin that puts us past our wedding day. That has me coming back to wrestling in April." Athena said.

"I don't care. Unless you want to be out longer. Steve and Phoenix will give you the time to recover before you wrestle again." Kevin said before he walked out.

We saw Christy talking to Mike Straka. They were talking about MMA though so I sort of blocked it out. Tommy helped Athena back into her shirt.

"When I get a hold of Magnus I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Athena muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched as EY and ODB did their little thing where he played her a song before she drags him away.

I knew where Athena was coming from being pissed off. We watched as Ray and Storm came out. It was weird for James not to have Celeste, but we knew she was in the building.

Ray went for James's leg. He wasn't pulling up on it though. He just kept putting pressure on James's knee. He had even taken the boot and knee pad off. I didn't really understand that. I looked around when "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath played.

"Dad." Athena said as she answered her phone. I turned back to the match. Ray was still going to town on Storm's leg. He was trying to take away the Last Call. James landed Closing Time on Ray. Ray goes to get James with a big boot but eats the Last Call with the opposite leg. James won the match.

Storm celebrates with a few beers. He even offers Brandon Jacobs a beer. Jacobs hops the guardrail, hugs Storm, and share a beer. Ray attacks Storm from behind.

Ray looks at Jacobs and talks trash to him. Ray spat beer into his face. Jacobs freaks out and it takes Storm and TNA agents to hold back Jacobs. Everyone is losing their mind around here.

"Hey at least you'll be back for Lockdown. Means you can really end the feud in a steel cage." I said.

"I guess." Devon said. Athena was still in hushed conversation with dad.

We watched Jacobs and Storm talking in the back. I shook my head when he said he'd be back next week too.

Sting and Dakota in the ring. Sting calls out Bobby. Bobby comes down the ramp with Brianna at his side. Sting makes the announcement that inside the steel cage at Lockdown Mikaela Styles and James Storm will go one on one. Roode infuriated that he isn't getting the shot kicks Sting below the belt. He kicks Sting in the ribs. Roode blasts Sting with brass knuckles we didn't see he had. That busted Sting open. Roode had started pounding on Sting repeatedly. Roode replaced Sting's glasses and laid into him one more time.

Dakota made the mistake of pushing Bobby away from Sting when he started yelling at him that he should have made it Mikaela vs. Bobby instead. When Dakota did that she pissed Brianna off. Brianna nailed Dakota with a wicked slap. Dakota looked at Brianna like she'd lost her mind. Dakota took the time to nail Brianna with her Outta Control. She then nailed her with Dakota's bite. Bobby actually nailed Dakota on the side of her face with the brass knuckles. Dakota crumbled to the mat and held her face. Security along with Phoenix came down and got Bobby and Brianna out of the ring. Phoenix spent time checking on both of them. Phoenix was talking with Dakota when she motioned for the medic.

"Well that can't be good." I said.

"Kevin is a very busy man." Athena said. I nodded my head as we got our stuff and headed toward the parking lot. I noticed Tommy had both bags. We saw JB approaching and he the camera and a microphone.

"Athena how are you feeling?" JB asked.

"JB I'm hurting. I've got a Grade 2 Sprain on my ankle and about four cracked ribs not to mention bruises over my entire stomach." Athena said.

"So how long are you expected to be out?" JB asked.

"I'm not going out. I won't be wrestling for ten weeks, but I'm not leaving." Athena replied.

"You're determined to stay here aren't you?" JB asked.

"I'm not going to let Valetta and Magnus along with their merry band of idiots chase me away." Athena replied.

"JB we've got to go. Akar is starting to fall asleep." I said. I had Akar nestled on my shoulder. JB nodded his head before he left.

"You want us to take them home?" Athena asked.

"Nope we've got it." I replied.

"You just go home and rest up." Colton said. I saw Athena roll her eyes before we parted ways.


	60. Stop Bringing It Up

_**Author's Note: Athena shows up…despite mass protest from everyone. Devon keeps her sister out of trouble maybe. Velvet worries about everyone's sanity. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday February 23**__**rd**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

Should I be here? No. Was I here? Yes. Tommy would just have to suck it up for now. My ankle and ribs were wrapped up. I was in a pair of distressed blue jeans and black tank top. I had put my brown hair into a ponytail and I was wearing sneakers. I was sitting in the steel chair with a lot of advil in my system. I knew Kody was in the building with a couple of his friends from school. I sighed when I thought how useless I would be come the tag team match, but I was going to be there for Tommy and Matt. Especially if they had Nicolette and Valetta like I knew they would.

"Look there is Kody." Devon said. I smiled because the camera had briefly shown the crowd and Kody was leaning against the guardrail. He was wearing normal clothes, but there was something very sneaky about him right now.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jamie answered. I nodded my head and we watched Bobby and Brianna in the ring. I sort of tuned Bobby out. I looked up at Tommy when he pulled me out of my chair.

"I take it we'll be back…maybe." I said as we left along with Devon and Matt. I stood on Crimson's left while Devon stood on Matt's right. I had all my weight on my left ankle because I was still hurting on the right side. I would be for a while. Should I also be on crutches yes. I listened as the two devised a plan to completely destroy Magnus and Joe for last week.

"Hey guys need to focus because family is in the building tonight. The best way to beat Magnus and Joe is to win. Worry about beating down later." I said.

"Right. It's not often family drives down here. So we need a win." Devon agreed. Matt asked if Crimson was in and after looking at me he says he's in.

I shook my head as we walked to gorilla. I had to keep hitting Tommy because he kept trying to pick me up.

"I swear you touch me one more time I'm going to beat you up." I said.

"Stop trying to help Athena cause she really doesn't want it obviously." Matt said. Tommy said nothing as we walked out. I looked at Devon as she went over to Kody and spoke with him until Kody handed over his steel chair.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

"Insurance." Devon answered. I shook my head and turned my attention to the ramp when Magnus and Joe came out. They had Valetta and Nicolette with them. I heard a really loud boo coming to my right and looked at Kody who was on his feet and the source of the booing.

"Hey if our boys win want to give the fans a show?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't." Devon said.

"Are you with me then?" I asked.

"Yeah." Devon replied.

"Hell yeah." I said. I absently wondered if they'd hit our music, but figured they wouldn't. At this point Matt and Crimson were beating up Magnus and Crimson. Devon and I did the cheerleading thing but it was one of those back and forth things that was hard to keep control firmly. I tilted my head to the side and sucked in a breath when Crimson nailed Matt with a clothesline.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. Joe tossed Crimson out to the floor and Joe and Magnus did their little double team move. It took me almost a three count to get up on the apron.

"Athena get down." Devon said. I rolled my eyes before I got off the apron. Devon had gotten Matt back into the match. Matt tagged out to Crimson. Crimson kept Magnus out of his corner and started pounding on him. There wasn't hatred there. I saw Valetta edging toward me.

"Hey sis." Devon said before she tossed the steel chair to me. I caught it and saw Valetta back up and we turned our attention back to the match. I watched as Crimson tagged out to Morgan and the two nailed Magnus with a double chokeslam. Morgan went for the pin and Crimson took out Joe. I was surprised when Nicolette actually held Valetta back from getting up on the apron at the last second. Valetta rounded on Nicolette pissed off before Nicolette just left. I looked at Devon. Yup we were going to do this. It was a crazy idea, but we were going to do this. I got up on the apron and Crimson and Matt's music was cut off and replaced by "Hold it Against Me".

"After you." I said as I sat on the middle rope and held them open for Devon. Devon stepped between the ropes and motioned at the camera. She first blew it a kiss before she let the pigeons lose. Devon took my position and took hers. I motioned to the camera with a come hither gesture. I actually gave the camera kiss before I let the pigeons lose.

Devon and I got into the ring and raised the boys' arms before we got out of the ring. I was out first and I went toward Kody. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before we left the arena. We were passed gorilla when Tommy took my hand and lead me the opposite way of the locker room until we'd found seats in catering.

Tommy sat down and put me on his lap. I was sitting sideways on his lap. I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"You really should have gotten changed first." I said.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Tommy said as he moved my head so he could kiss me. I ran my fingers through his hair as he cupped my face. It was when I moved just a little that I bumped my ribs. I pulled back and let out a little hiss of pain.

"Athena." Tommy said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I love?" I asked.

"What?" Tommy asked. He hadn't removed his right hand from my left cheek. I turned my face until I could kiss the palm of his hand.

"Other then you the way you smell. When you were gone to Sterling Heights after Nick stabbed me in the back I went and did all of my appearances in one of your sweatshirts. I also slept in a couple of your t-shirts." I answered.

"Ah that's where they got to." Tommy said with a smile. I smiled before I kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We didn't even ponder where Athena and Tommy got to. They'd be back when they were ready. We watched the Jacobs Bully Ray thing with little interest. I mean this is Impact not football. Jacobs even started hunting down Ray in the back. Until Jeff and James got him to stop. They even whispered something in his ear. Jeff had Peyton behind him as usual.

We watched as Zema and Alex came out and started their match. Zema attacked Alex before the match. I tilted my head to the side when Austin and Taylor came out. Austin had a glass of wine and a box of popcorn. Taylor had a glass of wine too.

"Maybe Taylor is taking the following Austin thing around too much. I haven't seen her wrestle in months." I said.

"Yeah well it's Taylor. She has more fun breaking people's arms." Devon said. We watched as Alex took control. It was when both men were on the ground that I saw Zema stick his hairspray down his pants.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know. We don't want to know." Devon said. I raised an eyebrow when Tommy and Athena came back in.

"Ah there they are." Colton said.

"Sh, Colton. The baby is sleeping." Athena said.

"What baby?" Colton asked.

"I don't know. That's what we'll be saying come August." Athena said.

"Practice already?" Devon asked.

"Why not." Athena asked as she sat down in a chair. Tommy went to get changed. We watched as Zema used the hairspray and ended up with the victory. I saw the gears whirling in Star's head. Oh that couldn't be good. Zema pointed at Aries and Aries pointed to his belt. Taylor was draped on him while she petted the belt.

"Tommy I worry about your sister." Matt yelled.

"We all do. Spelling included." Tommy yelled back. I shot Athena a look and she shrugged.

"He's been talking to her. Don't ask me." Athena said. We watched the video package for the Bischoff drama. We saw Garett backstage with Auriele leaning against him with both her hands on his shoulders.

"Son of a bitch." Athena said.

"Language." Tommy said as he walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"I think Auriele got married." Athena answered. Garett was talking when Hulk and Greg walked over and talked to him. Garett thanked them and Hogan says they're going to try to take him out. Athena stood and left.

"She'll be back with Auriele and Garett won't she?" I asked.

"Yup." Matt answered.

We watched Madison talking about hoping Sting was done because he hasn't been fair to her or Gail. I rolled my eyes. I sat straighter when she said she was bringing the title back to her and Gail because I don't deserve to hold it.

"Fat chance." I muttered.

"Yup you've got two of the craziest valets at your disposal." Colton said.

"Athena and Devon?" I asked.

"Yeah." Colton said. We watched as ODB and Eric Young came out. Gail then came out. About the time Madison came down the ramp Athena had walked back in with Auriele and Garett right after her.

"What are you a magnet?" Colton asked.

"No. I just have good friends…some days." Athena answered as she sat down.

"Yeah well Brianna and Nick aside you do have good friends." Colton said.

"So?" Devon asked.

"You guys are right." Auriele said as she took Garett's hand.

"Congrats." I said as I stood to hug her.

"Thank you. It was different. I had Brian do the honors." Auriele said.

"Hebner?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean he's sort of like my brother." Auriele said. It sucked Auriele couldn't do it with her parents, but she had family with her.

"So still Auriele Savage out there?" Devon asked.

"I don't know. We haven't made that decision yet." Auriele said.

"Hey if you need backup let me know because I can find a perfectly good steel chair to swing around." Athena said with a smile.

"I'll keep you post then Thena." Auriele said before she left with Garett.

"They are so cute together." Athena said. I smiled as we watched Gail pick up the win with Eat Defeat. Madison tried to celebrate with her, but Gail wasn't having it.

We saw A.J. saying he's not going to lose his way like Kaz and Daniels and he's going to refocus and make his way back to the World Heavyweight Title.

"Oh Styles vs. Styles at some point?" Devon asked.

"Maybe." I said.

We watched the Jesse update in silence. It started with his mom talking about it. Jesse talked about it too. They then showed Ellie talk about how it's affecting her. Ellie looks rather distraught and like she hasn't slept for a few days. Ellie talks about how much it scared her and she thought she'd lost Jesse. Taz then talked about the road to recovery before both Taz and Tenay wished him well.

Ellie looked like she needed a break.

"Has Ellie even slept?" I asked.

"Probably not. She isn't doing too hot." Athena answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched as A.J., Mikaela, and Selena came down the ramp. Mikaela actually had her belt around her waist. I really don't think that was her plan. They didn't look amused by the Shore's entrance. Selena and Mikaela leaned against the apron as A.J. had good control. Most of the time because sometimes Robbie E had Robbie T on his side. Well A.J. had Mikaela, who looked like she was ready to beat up Robbie T. A.J. continued to be in solid control. A.J. connected with the Pele. Daniels and Kaz came down the ramp as A.J. was setting up for a springboard move.

We watched as Kaz snatched A.J. off the apron and tossed him into the guardrail. Daniels looked shocked while Kazarian had an intense look on his face. Daniels looked between A.J. and Kazarian before he followed him away. Mikaela and Selena looked from A.J. and Kazarian. Selena watched as Mikaela walked over to check on A.J. and Selena stood trying to fight back tears.

We said nothing as we watched the main event. Taz pointed out that Peyton had an engagement ring on her finger.

"Everyone is getting engaged now." I said.

"It feels that way." Jamie said. Ray interrupted JB and introduced himself. JB got the mike back and went back to introducing. Storm grabbed the mike after he was done and introduced Brandon Jacobs. Kurt and Storm started off the match.

I hadn't heard from Sasha in a while, but I figured that was a good thing. Sasha didn't need the added drama in her life. It really was bad enough that she was in college, but girls are notorious for being mean to others. I was afraid that some of these girls might draw Sasha into hurting herself or worse. I don't think any of us could handle it. I'd sort of zoned out on the main event actually. I was mulling over my own thoughts. I was even holding my phone in my hands.

I jumped a little when I got a phone call, my phone was playing "Eye of the Tiger". I didn't recognize the number though. I was a little hesitant to answer, but I did anyway.

"Devon Sawyer." I said as I answered the phone. I sucked in a breath when I recognized the voice.

"Lee? How did you get this number?" I asked as I stood and left the locker room. When he'd dumped me I'd cut off all ties with him. I'd even changed my phone number.

"I see what this is." I said as I continued walking. I had my right hand in the front pocket of my dark blue jeans and a Matt Morgan "Genetic Giant" shirt on.

"Fine let me explain it for you then." I said.

"You're just calling me because now I'm seen and loved by a lot of people. I'm now famous enough for you." I said. I gave a sarcastic laugh at what he said.

"Dude I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know you." I said. I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see.

"For your information I'm in a happy relationship. I'm actually engaged to be married." I said a smirk gracing my lips. I laughed at what he said next.

"Leave him for you? Fat chance. He's everything you weren't." I said.

"Lee this conversation is over; because I'm not going to date you. Nor do I want to go back to you as it is." I said. I had found myself in catering so I sat down.

"Gah you are an idiot. I hate you. It's that simple." I said as I hung up. I put my head on the table. He'd been a real jerk to me and then dumped me for a model who got a higher pay grade. I never understood that.

"You okay Rose?" Matt asked as he walked over. I looked up at him.

"Depends." I answered. Matt sat down next to me.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"Just an ex who wanted to get back together with me; because I know make enough to be on his radar." I answered.

"You told him no right?" Matt asked. I shot him a look.

"Yeah. I don't want anyone else." I said as I took his hand in mine. I wasn't even sure what was going on in the main event, so I looked up at the little TV on one of the counters. It showed Angle had just hit a snap suplex on Jeff for a near fall. Angle then locked in a Gutwrench.

"What is it Sawyer day?" Tracy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Athena and Tommy were in here earlier. Actually they were sort of making out." Tracy said.

"That sounds like my sister." I said

"Course it does." Tracy said.

"So any news on when your brother is going to man up?" I asked.

"By marrying Lynn? Hell if I know. All I know is that Auriele and Garett dated shorter then my brother and Lynn." Tracy said.

"That happens." Matt said. Tracy shook her head before she left.

"Well that's where Athena and Tommy got too earlier." I said.

"Where did you expect them to go after Athena's little show?" Matt asked.

"Honestly? The hotel." I replied with a straight face.

"Oh great now I have that image stuck in my head." Matt said. I laughed.

"Isn't is a pleasant image?" I asked.

"Not really. Stop bringing it up." Matt replied. I smiled to myself.

"There's the smile I was hoping to get." Matt said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt asked.

"No." I replied.

"I was hoping you two didn't get lost." Jamie said as they all walked over. Colton and Tommy took seats before pulling their respective woman onto their laps.

"That's okay I got an image stuck in Matt's head." I said.

"Stop bringing it up Devon." Matt said.

"Do we want to know?" Colton asked.

"No." Matt said.

"That almost makes me want to know more." Athena said.

"Seriously Sawyer you don't want to know." Matt said.

"That makes me really want to know." Athena said as she leaned forward.

"Trust me you don't." Matt said.

"Devon spill." Jamie said.

"We had a conversation with Tracy about how Tommy and Athena came to catering and made out. After Tracy left I commented to Matt that I thought Athena and Tommy had gone back to the hotel instead." I said. Athena's eyes widened before she laughed.

"We wouldn't ditch a show for that." Athena said.

"We wouldn't?" Tommy asked.

"Not with me on lockdown. Damn Nick and his stupid band of idiots." Athena replied.

"There are ways around that." Tommy said.

"Ah too much information." I said as I covered my ears.

"Dude you're totally not a virgin." Athena said. I shot my sister a look. We looked at the TV when we heard a bell ring. We saw that James and Jeff had won the match.

"Oh." I said. Jacobs then jacked James's saying. We some staff guy tell Sting it was showtime. We watched as Sting's music hit and he walked down with Dakota. Dakota had a nasty looking bruise on the left side of her face from Bobby's shot with the brass knuckles last week.

"Hey we match. Only mine cover my entire stomach." Athena said.

"Not funny Athena." Tommy said.

"But it's true. If I hadn't had your sister and Brianna's heels on my stomach it wouldn't have been that bad." Athena said. Sting had started to say it was too much for him and Bobby pushed him over the edge. Bobby's music hit and he walked down with Brianna. Bobby says he wants to apologize because he didn't want to interrupt his goodbye speech, but he couldn't help himself because of how emotional it was. He says he felt like he had to be there beside Sting while Sting told the world that Bobby Roode is the better man and Sting is done.

Sting did a complete three sixty and started in on his insane icon thing again. Bobby and Brianna's faces were priceless they were so shocked. Sting goes on to say he's going to put on his boots, his tights, and his war paint and met Bobby at Victory Roode. Bobby goes to kick Sting below the belt, but Sting blocked it and put Bobby's foot down before Sting kicked Bobby below the belt. Sting tells Roode to follow the yellow brick road to Victory Road and he'll see him there. Sting throws the mike at Roode and leaves both Roodes shocked in the ring along with Dakota.

Dakota picked up the mike and said she's put on her wrestling gear on and she said she might even put on some war paint herself; because she was going one on one with Brianna Roode at Victory Road. Brianna freaked out and got into Dakota's personal space. Dakota nailed Brianna with Cage Killer before she got out of the ring and joined Sting up the ramp.

"What trouble can we get into next week?" I asked.

"With our luck? Tons." Jamie said.

"Highly unlikely." I said as I stood. We actually all stood and we walked out of catering and back to the locker room. I didn't want to sweat Lee anymore. I knew I was engaged to Matt and I knew everything was going to be okay.


	61. You Shouldn't Let Her Think

_**Author's Note: Athena stick her nose where it doesn't belong and stirs the pot some more. Devon stays safely hidden in the back and Jamie saves a Knockout from a beat down and goes into business in a match. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday March 1**__**st**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

I was in a black tank top with a scoop neck, dark blue skin tight jeans, and six inch stiletto heels. Should I be wearing heels? No. Would Kevin kill me when he found out. Yes. Was my ankle and ribs still wrapped? Yes.

"Thirteen days." I said suddenly.

"Focus Athena." Colton said.

"Shut up." I muttered. We watched as Kurt came out with cue cards about why he hates Jeff Hardy. Poor kid. He then launches into why he hates Jeff. I sort of tuned Kurt out and leaned on Tommy. I was hoping for a less catastrophic day then last week. I guess Lee had showed up at Devon's house on Tuesday and literally begged on his knees for her to come back. Devon slammed the door in his face.

My head popped up when Jeff came down with Peyton. Jeff started beating up Kurt. I hate when people break up fights. That's what the agents and refs were doing. Well they tried too. Kurt rolled out of the ring and Jeff said that they were on.

I put my head back on Tommy's chest when Bobby and Brianna showed up. Bobby was complaining that he deserved to be World Heavyweight Champion and that Sting was disgraceful and unprofessional as well as bad for business. He continues to complain about Sting.

"Get a life." I said.

"I think he has one. It's just revolving around that belt." Devon said. I saw Austin and Taylor walk up behind Bobby and Brianna. Austin then gets in on the complaining spree about how he's never been in a main event. He then compares himself to Bobby. Roode asked Austin if he has five minutes to talk and Aries said he'd give Roode ten.

"Your brother is nuts." I said.

"Don't remind me." Tommy said. I perked up Magnus, Joe, Valetta, and Nicolette were shown. Nicolette was across from her brother.

"I'll be back." I said as I stood and left. It wasn't my wisest choice, but I was going to do it. I could hear Valetta yelling at Nicolette for screwing Magnus out of the belts. Valetta says they could've kept the match going that much longer if Nicolette hadn't held her back. I realized Nicolette wasn't going to say anything.

"Magnus." I called as I walked into camera view. I stopped by Nicolette a smile on my face like the Cheshire cat.

"Now I did a lot of thinking after you guys beat the living shit out of me. It kept me from thinking about the pain on the way home actually." I said. It was completely true because it kept my mind off of the pain.

"Now I thought that maybe this was all a tactic to get into Crimson and Matt's heads so they'd lose the belts to you. But I thought deeper about it. I thought maybe there was something else I was missing in this puzzle." I said my smile growing.

"I found the missing puzzle piece. I thought back to when I kissed you Magnus. You liked it entirely too much. So on the surface level I thought you just wanted to take me from Crimson. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that it wasn't you wanting to take me from Crimson. I realized you envied him. I realized you wanted to be him. Give it up Magnus you and I both know you love me. Actually if I'm right on the money I want to say you imagine you're with me every night you lay down with Valetta isn't that right?" I asked. I saw Valetta starting to get pissed, but I paid her no mind.

"You imagine me screaming your name at my peak right? Oh baby I feel sorry for you." I said before I walked away. I smiled to myself as I walked back to the locker room.

"So that's the conclusion you came up with two weeks ago?" Devon asked.

"Yup." I answered as I sat down.

"You shouldn't let her think." Colton said.

"Shut up." I said. A.J., Mikaela, and Selena walked out. Mikaela had her belt again. Daniels and Kazarian came out next. I realized Mikaela and A.J. we wearing matching shirts..random fact. A.J. grabbed a mike and says before they started the match he has a proposition for them. He says he doesn't know what Daniels has up his sleeve or why Kazarian continues to drink his Kool-Aid, that drew a small chuckle from me, he says that if he beats them both tonight then whatever Daniels has over Kazarian's head comes out not just for A.J., but for the world. Daniels grabs a mike and calls himself the new face of Impact wrestling, the camera conveniently pans to Mikaela. Daniels then says that he and Frankie don't have to capitulate to anything A.J. says, but Kazarian takes the microphone and says A.J.'s on. A.J. then dived over the top onto Daniels to kick the match off. Mikaela and Selena bailed from the ring at the same time.

A.J. tossed Daniels into the ring and starts beating on Daniels like there was no tomorrow. Daniels started going for control, but A.J. kept control. Kazarian had gotten close to the ropes and A.J. kicked the ropes to keep him back. A.J. kept control and even had a stare down with Kazarian while Kazarian trash talked him. A.J. rolled out of the ring and to the floor, but Kazarian backed down. Daniels got control from there.

A.J. managed to get control back. Daniels and A.J. went back and forth for control until Kazarian got into the ring and nailed A.J. with Fade 2 Black. It meant Daniels had gotten disqualified while Kazarian went for the cover and got the pin.

Daniels looks shocked and confused by what Kazarian had done. Kazarian said something to Daniels and walked away with Daniels following. Kazarian said that is a victory before they walked to the back. Mikaela is in the ring with A.J. while Selena looks on just as confused as Daniels.

We then saw Madison Rayne hanging a picture of Gail in their locker room when Gail walks in. They make up and Gail says she got Madison Rayne a spa day for them tomorrow and a match against ODB tonight.

We watched as ODB came out with Eric Young and Madison came out with Gail. We watched as the match started. I was judging the floor and the chair.

"You wanna sit on the floor?" I asked.

"Why would I like to sit on the floor?" Tommy asked.

"Cause I want to put my head in your lap, but I've got to be careful on my ankle." I answered. Tommy looked from me to the floor.

"We bring a pillow?" Tommy asked.

"We can find a pillow." I answered.

"Don't you need to sleep on the ride home?" Devon asked.

"Actually I'm driving on the way home. Tommy's napping." I answered.

"Then he should use his own pillow." Devon said.

"Yeah." I said. Tommy rolled his eyes as he stood up and sat down on the floor. He stretched his legs out in front of him. I stood and put my head in his lap. I stretched my legs out and propped my right ankle on my other leg. I turned my head so I could watch the match. I closed my eyes when ODB nailed Madison with the Bronco Muncher.

"Ah." I said. Madison blocked a move as Eric Young started distracting the ref. Gail acts like she slips on the apron trying to get in which allows ODB to catch Madison with the BAM. That lead to the victory. Madison yelled at Gail.

"Hey whatever happened to Jackson. I haven't seen him in a while." I said.

"He's somewhere probably." Jamie said. I nodded my head. Tenay mentions this isn't the last of the Knockouts we'll see tonight. We watched the clips of Brand Jacobs chokeslamming Ray through a table last week. We then see Bully talking to some chick backstage and insulting her as usual. He talks about it is all Storm's fault that he's been embarrassed lately. Bobby, Brianna, Taylor, and Austin walked up and said it must have been the most embarrassing thing of his career. Ray says embarrassing like having a guy wearing makeup kick him below the belt. Bobby and Ray start arguing before Austin breaks them up.

"Austin is the voice of reason? Someone hit me." I said. We listened as Austin said the problem isn't Storm but Sting and Bobby then says they're going to do something about it. We see a slight teaser for the brawl earlier. I had totally been around for it.

We see Star Shelley complaining about getting screwed in the battle royal. She says that she's sick and tired of everyone screwing her over when she's about to get her shot just because she's Phoenix's cousin and Knockouts VP. Sarita and Angelina walk up behind her mocking her crying and then Sarita shoves her hard. Star shoves her back and says she's sick of them too and then they start brawling. Angelina and Sarita beat down Star. Sarita asks if she's down with her complaining before they throw her into a wall. Mickie and Velvet run up and makes the save and says that jealousy is an ugly thing as Angelina and Sarita leave. Mickie and Velvet ask Star if she's okay and Star screams that she's not okay. Tenay says that both sides have agreed to a tag match tonight.

Ric and Eric are confronting Garett and Auriele. Flair says he told Garett not to ever come back, but he still came back. He says Hogan and Greg isn't here to have Garett's back this week, but he's feeling nice this week so he'll give Garett a week to come to his sense and realize that he doesn't belong in wrestling because if he's here next week he'll regret it. Garett says he's his own man, but he appreciates the heads up before he and Auriele walk away.

I said nothing which was a good idea.

We watched as Bobby, Brianna, Taylor, Austin, and Ray made their way to the ring. Tenay mentioned how weird this was. I was with me. Roode had the mike first and start complaining about something. I really tuned him out. I heard him say that he and Brianna were done though. Ray grabbed the mike and pointed out his calves. He goes on to repeat that he thought it was Storm's fault, but then found out it was actually Sting's fault. He then said he was done. Austin grabbed the mike and complains that he hasn't been in one main event and says he's done. All three of them sit down with Taylor and Brianna sitting down as well.

"They're having a sit down how does that fix anything?" Devon asked.

"It doesn't." I said. Ray says they're sitting right there and they aren't moving as the fans start chanting. The lights go out and when they come back on Sting and Dakota are in the ring behind them kneeling next to Roode. Sting goes on to say that he was done just playing mind games and he just took the straw and stirred up the drink a little bit. Sting says if that's all they're doing right now is stirring it up then that's good because this is wrestling, but if they are actually done then they have a problem. He asks if they are all done and they say they are. Sting says that if Bobby is done then if he doesn't have a job and if he doesn't have a job that means no more shots at the World Title. Bobby freaked out. Dakota mentioned casually that if Brianna's done then she isn't a Knockout VP anymore. Brianna freaked out too. Sting says that if Austin is done then the X-Division title will be stripped from him. Dakota mentioned that Taylor couldn't get a shot at the Knockout X-Division title either. Sting then goes on to say that Ray won't have a job if he doesn't get paid. So Sting asks all five of them if they are done. None of them answer. Sting says that Austin is right that he hasn't been in any main events and he'll change that tonight because he'll be in the main even when he teams with Roode and Ray when they face Magnus and Joe's gonna kill ya and their partner the man on the road to Lockdown James Storm. The lights go out again and when they come back on Sting and Dakota are gone again and the heels freak out because of the main event.

We watch another update on Jesse Sorensen. His mother says that her heart broke and her soul died when she saw her son like that. She said that she would trade places with him if she could. Jesse says he remembers waking up and his mother was there holding his hand. He says that he prays a lot but he knows things are going to get better and he won't give up. His mom says never take anything for granted. She tells her son not to give up on his dream and to promise her he won't give up on it. He promises her and he says what he loves was taken away from him, but it won't stay that way. Ellie says that she'll be there every step of the way and isn't going to give up. Ellie looks much better and has Clare on her lap.

"Ellie finally sleep?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like it. Guess Jessy's mom made her." Devon answered. Jamie chuckled.

Zema cut a promo and asked if he feels remorse for what happened to Jesse. He says that he's the number one contender, he feels good. He says everyone knows there is risk involved and everyone knows that it's not ballet. He says no one wants to take him seriously, but he's just getting started. He says that he turns heads and breaks necks. He threatened to do a back flip right then and break the camera man's neck.

"I have never wanted Shannon to win more." I hissed. We saw Dixie's tweet that Jesse would be out for up to a year and she has no comment on Zema. Tenay and Taz were pissed over Zema's comments. Taz talks about his own broken neck and he now has to gather himself because he's pretty pissed off at what Zema said.

"Poor Taz." I said.

"Yeah." Devon said. Jamie stands before the match even starts and goes to get changed. We watch as Zema and Moore started the match. I normally didn't pull for Shannon in anything, but I was right now. It was March which would put Sasha at four months thankfully. I watched as Zema and Shannon put on the usual X Division match. I was glad that at least Zema didn't use his hairspray to win. It sucked that he won, but at least it was clean.

"Good luck sis." I said as she left with Colton.

"Thanks Athena." She said as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina and Sarita would be going out first. Then Mickie followed closely by Star and Alex. I'd be going out last. I watched as each of the girls walked out until it was my turn. My music hit and I ran straight to the ring and speared Angelina. Mickie and Star had gone after Sarita. Mickie, Star, and I had solid control in the beginning. I knew how much Star wanted this. The look on her face said it all. The poor girl need validation that she was good at her job. Sarita and Angelina weren't playing fair with Mickie in the corner. Finally after watching the two of them beat up Mickie for the longest time Mickie makes it to the corner and tags me in. I was doing well showing why I was still the champion. I ducked Angelina's Botox Injection and nailed her with In Yo' Face before I pointed at Star. I tagged out to Star. Star got into the ring and waited until Angelina had stood up. Star then nailed her with a wicked Back Flip Kick. She covered Angelina for the one, two, three. Star stood and Mickie and I got into the ring. We raised each other's arms. Star stepped back and climbed to the second turnbuckle. She pointed at the fans before she got down. Alex and Colton were in the ring.

"Good match hun." Colton said.

"Thank you." I said. Colton nodded at Alex. Alex nodded back before he hooked Star around the waist and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be facing Star in the future won't I?" I asked as I got out of the ring.

"Probably." Colton said as we walked back to the locker room. We walk in just as Magnus was talking about the people saying he and Joe wouldn't work, but look what happened. He says this isn't about where they're from, this is about Sting needing them to shut Aries, Roode, and Ray up.

"I see Magnus pounced back from your verbal lashing." I said.

"Guess so." Athena said. It looked like no one had moved. I went to get changed as Tenay was talking about a letter TNA received from Abyss' family seeking information on his whereabouts. I then hear the footage from Genesis as I get changed. I heard the main event get started. By the sounds of it Magnus and Austin were starting it out. I walked out and took my seat next to Colton. I figured it was better to not say anything about Athena and Tommy's position. It had to be uncomfortable by now. We sat in silence to watch the match. We didn't have a lot to comment about it though. I mean we could, but it wouldn't have been nice. Valetta was the only valet on the face side and she was glaring holes through both Taylor and Brianna. Valetta didn't stand much chance if the girls started brawling.

Roode tagged in only to tag out to Ray once James was tagged in. The match went back in forth with seemingly everyone going at it like there was no tomorrow. They were pulling out the stops actually. It ended when Storm nailed Bobby with a nasty looking Last Call. They were celebrating when Ray came in and nailed Magnus with a chair. He then tossed it to Storm. Storm caught it and ended up eating the chair when Ray kicked it in his face. Ray says Storm that he's not making it to Lockdown and he's taking Storm out and then taking his spot and finally taking Mikaela's belt.

"Let's head home." Athena said as she managed to get off the floor.

"Yeah." I said as I stood. We grabbed our bags and left the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were going to see Athena and Tommy off. Why Tommy was letting Athena drive with a bum ankle was beyond all of us. Tommy and Athena had put their bags in the car and we were chatting when a little six year old boy came up to us. He had a 8 by 10 photo clutched to his chest. He had longish black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm looking for him." He said as he showed us the photo. It was one of Frankie's sold through Impact.

"He should be coming to his rental at anytime." I said.

"He's driving a black Mercedes I think." Jamie said.

"The way to find him is to look for the blonde with curly hair, a generous bust, a black mini skirt, and a black tank top." Athena said.

"You want us to walk with you?" Matt asked.

"No. I can find him on my own." He said before he left.

"That's a determined six year old." Colton said.

"Yup." Tommy said.

"See you guys next week?" I asked.

"Yup. What trouble can we get into?" Athena asked before we split up and headed home. My sister had no idea what kind of trouble we could get into.


	62. Demand Demand Demand

_**Author's Note: Athena gets put in a match. Devon goes along with her for the ride. Everyone just worries about the other. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday March 8**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

I had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and Jamie's "Let the Pigeons Loose" t0shirts. My ribs and ankle were still wrapped. I was leaning up against Tommy. We had six days before we got married. I looked down briefly at his hand holding mine.

"So are you sure you're okay with me gong by Mercer out there?" I asked. I figured after the wedding instead of being Athena Sawyer I would go by Athena Mercer to the Impact crowd. I wasn't sure about it though.

"Lily, I'm quite sure." Tommy said. I smiled and we watched Auriele and Garett arrive. Auriele even said she was a Bischoff now. I ended up tuning out Eric talking and complaining as usual. I did perk up when we saw Sting in the bathroom with EY. My jaw hit the floor when he said that EY and ODB will be facing Devon and I for our Knockout tag titles.

"Shit." I said as I stood.

"You're not changing." Tommy said.

"I don't like this." Devon said as she headed to the bathroom to get changed. Kevin was going to kill me. I shouldn't be in a match, but I wasn't going to let Devon do this on her own. Tommy brushed a stray strand of auburn hair behind me ear. I sighed as I stood. Devon came out in a white corset top and a pair of black boy shorts.

"Come on Dev." I said as I picked up my belt and fastened it around my waist. Devon did the same thing. We walked out of the locker room with Crimson and Matt right behind us. We reached gorilla and saw the tail end of ODB and EY walking out. I turned to Crimson and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't get into the match."He whispered.

"I'm going to. I have too." I whispered back as Devon said "Hold It Against Me". I heard the music start. We did the usual Beautiful People entrance. It hurt my ribs to do Velvet's part, but I was going to anyway. Devon and I walked down the apron. Devon held the ropes for me while I did the entrance. I gave Crimson another kiss before I motioned for the camera. I kissed the camera before letting the pigeons loose. My ribs were starting to throb by this point. I held them for Devon while she did her own variation.

I didn't argue when Devon said she would start first. I stood on the apron while she started the match against Eric. She didn't stay that way long. ODB tagged herself in. Devon and ODB brawled it out and I cringed a little when ODB nailed Devon with the Bronco Muncher. Devon continued to fight back. I was so proud of her. I knew she was going to try to keep me out of the match. It wasn't going to happen though.

"Devon let me in." I called. Devon had just put ODB on the ground. Devon thought about it before she tagged me in. I started off really well. I could fight if I wanted too. ODB then started pounding on me. It hurt every move, but I kept fighting back. Devon and I did a few quick tags and were dominating ODB. It was the third time in the ring when ODB caught me with a spear out of nowhere. I hit the mat and screamed. I mean really screamed. I rolled to the corner and tagged out to Devon. I lay on the apron on my left side with tears in my eyes.

"Lily do you want to stop?" Crimson asked. I shook my head. I would fight though this ribs in pain or not. I could heard Devon fighting against ODB. I heard the tag, and heard Devon continue to fight. I stood up shakily using the ropes during that point. I watched as my sister when for a pin and ODB broke it up. Devon tossed her out of the ring. I got off the apron and went toward ODB. ODB tried to whip me into the steps when I approached, but I reversed it.

"Not again." I whispered. I looked up at my sister to see Devon just nailing her with Beauty is Skin Deep. The ref hit the mat three times. I tilted my head back and took the belts from Val. Devon came out of the ring and raised my arm before we walked to the back.

"Oh heaven my ribs hurt." I breathed.

"You're sitting for the rest of the show. That and Kevin is going to come look at your ribs." Devon said.

"Yes." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had known that Athena wrestling was a bad thing. We got to the locker room and Kevin was already there.

"Kay Sawyer take a seat and shirt off." Kevin said. Athena would normally make a witty remark, but she said nothing as she sat down and pulled her shirt off. Kevin unwrapped Athena's wrap around her ribs and then started feeling my sister's ribs. I went to go get changed. I heard Athena's sharp intakes of breath, but I figured her ribs weren't much worse. I came back in. I had changed into my jeans and a tank top. Athena was still sitting with her shirt off.

"So how she look Kevin?" I asked.

"I don't think she broke any of her ribs. I set up an appointment with the hospital after the show so she can go get checked out. Her bruises are healing up nice as well as her ankle. I think we can put her in an ankle brace at this point." Kevin said.

"You have an ankle brace handy?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. I've got one in my office." Kevin said as he stood and left.

"I need to be rewrapped." Athena said.

"I got it." Tommy said. He picked up the discarded wrap and started wrapping Athena's waist again. I looked at the TV to see Austin talking about how he has to face his Victory Road opponent tonight.

"Can Dan complain anymore?" I asked.

"Yup." Tommy answered without even looking up. I settled down to watch the X Division match. Tommy had finished wrapping Athena's waist again. Athena pulled her shirt back on. Athena had just sat down when Kevin walked back in.

"Right sneaker off." Kevin said.

"Demand demand demand. You're very demanding today." Athena said as she pulled her shoe off and unwrapped her ankle for him. Kevin said nothing as he started fitting the brace to Athena's ankle. I watched Zema stick the hairspray down his trunks again.

"Dude, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend cause he keeps stick stuff down his pants." I said.

"Stranger things have happened." Jamie said.

"Hey what are we going to do about Portia?" Athena asked. Athena and Jamie had heard from Shiloh that Portia had asked for her release and granted it on the third.

"Well since she's no longer part of the roster then she can't be part of Femme Fatale." Jamie said.

"Yup." I said.

"Well then what about Shiloh's option?" Athena asked. Shiloh had then asked to be part of Femme Fatale.

"We'll talk about it in depth." Jamie said. Athena nodded her head as we saw Austin duck the hairspray to take it from him. Austin used the hair spray and got caught.

"Wow Taylor is such a good valet." I said.

"Sarcasm isn't necessary." Athena said.

"There your brace is on. Be careful." Kevin said before he left. The guys all stood and left. I was worried about them. We all decided to sit in front of the giant mirror we had just gotten. We had a guy in a suit walking in. Hopefully none of us were getting sued.

He went on to say that we know his brother, but we're utterly confused. He says his brother is Chris, Chris Park aka Abyss. I saw my sister holding her ribs. He'd asked if we'd seen his brother, but we hadn't. He left.

"Well then." I said.

"Well then is right." Athena said. I looked at the boys when they came back in.

"You three are strange." I said.

"It happens." Colton said. We saw Ray talking about how he deserves to be the number one contender. Sting's music hits and he comes down. Sting then says Ray and Bobby have a match right after the break.

We saw Bobby freak out that Sting put him in a match.

"Could he not complain?" Tommy asked.

"It's his job." Athena said. We watched as the match started. I actually yawned.

"You don't get to be tired." Athena said with a smile.

"Sh you." I said as I playfully hit my sister on the shoulder. Athena shook her head and we watched the match. I was a little confused when James interrupted. James nailed Bobby with the Last Call. I looked at my sister who shrugged. We saw Garett talking about his opponents, and how he's confident in his partner.

We see the dang camera again. This time it focuses on Crimson and Matt. Mr. Park comes back and introduces himself. Morgan laughed at the thought of Abyss having a brother, but they both have no idea what happened to him. Mr. Park walks away and then they talk about Athena's injury. Morgan says she'll be fine..as long as she doesn't get into the ring again. Crimson agrees, but says Athena with be ringside no matter what. Morgan says it's in her blood before they leave.

"Where are they going now?" Jamie asked.

"In circles probably." Colton said. Athena shook her head as we watched Robbie E and Robbie T come out with Tori. Then Joe, Magnus, and Valetta. I settled into the chair as this match got started. I had a bad feeling that Joe and Magnus would end up winning again. I was right when Piscina came down and started brawling with Tori which distracted Robbie E.

"Look Joe and Magnus won again." I said.

"Thank you captain obvious. Luckily they only have one valet so you can do all the work." Athena said.

"Why thanks." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I worried about my sisters. We saw A.J. earlier talking about the drama with Kazarian and Daniels and how they won't like his surprise. Gunner and Kurt talk about their match. They were rather annoying actually. We watched A.J., Mikaela, and Daniels come down the ramp. A.J. started talking about how proud he was that he was a part of TNA and it was because of the fans. I was right there with him. This was because of the fans.

A.J. talked about memories, matches, allies, and enemies. He talks about some memories he wishes he could forget, but Daniels cuts him off. He and Frankie walk onto the stage. Daniels called himself the new face of Impact Wrestling. I saw Mikaela twitch, but she stayed put. Daniels called A.J.'s friendship a bad thing. A.J. fired that Daniels being fired was one of his better memories about Daniels. Kazarian then called A.J. transparent, gullible, and too trusting. He even called A.J. the problem. You could see Mikaela wanting to beat the crap out of someone, but she stayed put like a good girl.

A.J. says all he sees ring now is some lying, backstabbing pricks. I was amazed because Allen never swore…well he tried not to. He said he won't associate himself with friends anymore Selena and Celeste not included in that statement. He's going to associate himself with a real. He stopped a couple of times trying to get something out until a familiar voice screamed asshole.

I smiled to myself to see Ken and Kendra come down the ramp. A.J. and Ken started beating on Daniels and Kazarian. They continue to fight until Kazarian and Daniels were out of the ring. Mikaela picked up a mike after standing by A.J., she looks rather comfortable in her place.

"Hey Daniels FYI I'm the new face of Impact and if you don't believe me stay tuned." Mikaela said before she dropped the mike and got out of the ring. Ken, A.J., Kendra, and Selena left the ring. We saw Gunner and Kurt walk out. They were standing in the ring when Garett walked out with Auriele. I noticed he had a mike.

"I had a talk with Phoenix Orton and she made our match a handicap match." Garett said. Auriele took the mike and handed it off to Christy before the two walked to the bottom of the ramp. Jeff's music came on and he walked out. Jeff stopped next to Garett. I tilted my head to the left when "Porn Star Dancing" played through the arena.

"What guy has that music?" I asked.

"None that I know of." Athena answered. My jaw dropped when Mikaela walked out. She paused at the top of the ramp and raised her belt above her head. She was in a Knockouts "Tear" (Women's shirt) tied until it showed her entire stomach, a black mini skirt, and some sheer tights.

"Someone let the kitty out of the box." I said. Mikaela walked down the ramp and stopped between Jeff and Garett. She kissed them both on the cheek before they got into the ring. JB launched into introductions. Angel and Gunner attacked all three of them. They tossed Garett and Mikaela to the floor before double teaming Jeff.

"They don't know who they're screwing with." I said.

"No of course they don't. They're underestimating Mikaela. They always will." Athena said. I nodded my head. We watched as Jeff went for a tag to either Mikaela or Garett after getting the tar kicked out of him, but Gunner knocked them off. It was a bit later when Jeff went for another tag that Kurt knocked both Mikaela and Garett off the apron again. Mikaela was pissed when she got back up on the apron.

"Kitty's about to kill some folks." Devon said.

"Yup." I said. They were still beating the tar out of Jeff until he nailed Gunner with the Whisper in the Wind. Angle distracted Garett Mikaela stayed focused and tagged in. Her first move was a wicked clothesline on Gunner. Mikaela just changed since we last saw her at Against All Odds. Holy crap. She wasn't pulling any punches on Gunner. She went to her corner and tagged in Garett. Garett was doing well actually. Hardy blind tagged himself back in. Mikaela stayed on the apron as Hardy nailed Angle with a Swanton. Once they had the victory Mikaela got into the ring carefully.

She stood between the two and raised their arms. Mikaela had a smile on her face as she held her head high. Mikaela hugged both Garett and Jeff before she took her belt and left.

"Mikaela is getting more and more impressive in the ring." I said.

"Of course she is. Allen has to be working with her." Athena said as she stood. I watched how she stood on her ankle.

"You think you can dance on that ankle?" I asked.

"If I pause between dances maybe." Athena answered.

"Okay. Just don't hurt yourself worse." I said.

"I'll try not to." Athena said. I shook my head as we all gathered our stuff and left the locker room. I wanted to go home because we had to be in Sterling Heights on Wednesday. I couldn't wait for it though. Athena and Tommy were good for each other. I'd seen the way he'd taken care of her after that nasty spear.


	63. Hello Echo Brothers

_**Author's Note: Athena comes out as a valet…with her new ring name? The girls also decide the Fabulous Freebird Rule needs to apply to them. At least until Athena heals. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday March 15**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

I was in a Bitter Sweet Rawrsome Look White Tee Shirt. I had my ribs wrapped under the shirt of course. I had on dark blue jeans, my ankle brace, and sneakers. My auburn hair was curled and I was ready.

"So you've talked to Christy right?" Jamie asked.

"Yup. She's ready. Speaking of the business I got an e-mail this morning." I answered.

"About what?" Devon asked.

"Makes me want to have us do the Fabulous Freebird rule." I answered.

"Why?" Colton asked.

"Dev and I are supposed to defend our titles next week against Rosita and Sarita. I'm rather attached to my ribs and ankle." I replied.

"It's just till April 16th right?" Jamie asked.

"At the earliest." I answered.

"Go do it. Get your belts changed. I'm not letting you go out there like that Thena." Jamie said.

"We'll do it after Tommy's match." I said. Jamie nodded her head. We watched James, Ray, and Gunner do their little thing. I had my head on Tommy's shoulder. We then saw Gail and Madison walking and arguing. Sting gave them a death look before telling them to shut up. He says that Roode is on his mind tonight. He says Gail is going to face Madison Next and Velvet is going to face Mickie James.

"You want us there for you?" I asked.

"No. Colton should be good." Jamie answered. I nodded my head and we saw Roode trashing Sting for booking himself another main event. I rolled my eyes and we watched as Madison and Gail started their match. Gail was beating the crap out of Madison which was nice to watch. Then Madison fought back. Madison and Gail went back and forth for a while until Madison got the victory by holding Gail's tights. Gail was pissed. "Tear You Apart" played through the arena. Jackson Cage walked down the ramp and threw Madison back into ring. Gail took the time to nail Madison with her Eat Defeat before she got out of the ring. She hugged Jackson and gave him a quick kiss before they walked to the back.

"Found Jackson." I said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Devon said. I rolled my eyes and we watched Crimson and Matt talk earlier. They were talking about Joe and Magnus's match last week. Morgan mockingly says "a hell of a team win there last week" about the win. Crimson cut him off and said that they won and that's all that matters. Crimson says this Sunday they have to be on the same page so they can retain their titles. Morgan then asks Crimson if he's here to win championships and make money, and Crimson says of course. Morgan says he was just making sure, and Crimson says to win championships you have to win lots of matches and if there's anyone that knows about winning matches it's him. Morgan laughs as Crimson calls himself "the undefeated one". Morgan tells him he needs to worry about Joe tonight.

"Okay Mr. Ego, time to hit this." I said as I picked up my belt and put it on my shoulder. He'd gotten changed a while ago actually. I had almost realized because I was so wrapped up in thoughts. Tommy put his belt around his waist. Devon had grabbed hers too as we left the locker room with Matt. Joe would be going out first. When we reached gorilla just as they were walking out. I gave Tommy a quick kiss before we walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied by Matt Morgan, Devon Sawyer, and Athena Mercer the Undefeated Crimson." Christy announced. I walked next to Crimson as if nothing was wrong. Taz and Tenay were confused for all of three seconds trying to figure out what the hell had happened, but then they realized. I was standing on the floor between Devon and Matt. If there was another way to make me feel short I'm sure they could have found it. I rested my hands on the apron as Crimson and Joe started the match.

"Athena." A voice called. I leaned around Devon trying to find who had said my name. Sitting in the front row next to Kody was Josie Richards. I gave them a small wave before I turned back to the match. Crimson and Joe switched momentum back and forth I wasn't sure entirely where this was going to end up. When Crimson argued with the ref I had a bad feeling about this. I watched as Joe tried to get Crimson up for a Muscle Buster when Morgan and Devon both got on the apron. Magnus and Valetta pulled each of them off. Morgan threw Magnus into the steel steps while Devon threw Valetta into the barricade in front of Kody and Josie. Morgan got Joe with a Jawbreaker over the ropes while the referee was checking on Magnus. Joe turned around and ate a Spear from Crimson for the win.

"Thank you." I whispered as I got into the ring. I gave Crimson a hug before we all left. We swung by the guy who would change our name plates for us.

"You still got that Femme Fatale one?" I asked.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"We need it changed because we're going to start doing the Freebird rule." I answered.

"Ah." He said. I nodded my head and he took the belts. We watched as he took My name and Devon's off and replaced it with Femme Fatale.

"Come back when you're ready to switch. We've even got Athena Mercer set up for you." He said.

"Thank you." Devon and I chimed before we left.

We walked into the locker room to see Austin and Taylor in the ring doing something. I sat down in a chair and watched as Zema interrupted Austin. We saw Austin and Zema go back and forth and then threw champagne at Austin. Which also got Taylor. Aries kicked Zema and started spraying it at Zema this time before throwing him out of the ring. Zema was freaking out while Austin drank from the bottle. He gave Taylor the bottle so she could have some too.

"They're so strange." I said. "Promiscuous" played through the arena.

"Taylor hun. You're gunning for a certain belt. I'll give you a shot at the Knockout X Division Championship held by Brooke Sabin at Victory Road." Brianna said. Taylor smiled before Brianna left.

"Only Brianna. I feel like Brianna might be Karen in the making." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which we really don't need." I said. We watched Gunner and Joseph Park talking about Abyss. We saw ODB and Eric Young decide to have their wedding in the ring on Impact.

"Good lord." Athena said. I got up to go get changed while Kurt was insulting Garett. I came back out when Kurt mentioned Garett's wife saying he won't last three minutes.

"That doesn't sound like Auriele." I said.

"He's crazy." Devon said. He then said Victory Road might be Jeff's last match because he hates Jeff. We saw Sting saying he may have to be a little crowish and stoop down to Roode's level this Sunday to take out Roode.

"Have fun." Athena sang as Colton and I left the locker room. Colton and I reached gorilla and he gave me a kiss before we walked out. I got to the ropes and did the usual entrance including giving Colton a kiss before I started the match with Mickie. Mickie and I were putting on a decent match. She was putting me through paces to where it would seem like she would win, but then I turned around and made it look like I could win it. Finally I nailed Mickie with a DDT and ended up with the victory. Mickie and I shook hands afterwards. Colton and I walked to the back. We got to back and we walked to the locker room. I went to get changed, but they turned the fed on so I could listen. I heard Ken talking about how weird it was to team with A.J. and for A.J. to associate himself with an asshole. I heard Daniels say that his deal with A.J. has nothing to do with Ken. Daniels asks why Ken would pick A.J.'s side of Kaz and Daniels because they're assholes too. Kaz fired that this situation would end poorly like Ken's movies.

"Really Frankie? That poor coffee had nothing against you." Athena said. I walked out.

"What about coffee?" I asked.

"Frankie just randomly knocked Ken's coffee over." Devon said. We watched as Daniels came out by himself luckily. Ken's music came on and he said how much he missed the fans before he launched into introductions. Even Kendra's ring name got the pause and repeat. Daniels attacked Ken as he got into the ring. Daniels had control until Ken took it back. Daniels blocked the Mic Check and got out of the ring. Ken followed him out and continued beating on him. We saw Daniels had a cut under his eye. Ken was in solid control, but Daniels started to get back into it. Ken started back, but Daniels and Ken now had a good back and forth going. It was after Ken had gone for his latest pin when Kazarian walked down the ramp and got onto the apron. A.J. Styles with Mikaela and Selena following after him pulled Kazarian off the apron. A.J. and Kazarian brawl up the ramp with Daniels turned around and walked into a Mic Check. Ken ended up with the pin. I realized that Mikaela was in a dress which was impressive for her. She didn't wear a dress very often. We saw Jeff say Kurt is the main reason that Hardy isn't the World Champion and he's made it personal between them.

Kurt came out for his 5-minute challenge against Garett. Garett came out with Auriele the two were in a deep conversation as they walked down.

"I hope he doesn't believe Kurt's lies about Auriele." Athena said. We watched as Angle had really solid control until he taunted the fans. He walked into a series of right hands from Garett. Angle then retook control. The camera panned to Auriele who had covered her face and had uncovered it to watch Angle beat on Garett. Garett managed to block the Angle Slam and sidestepped a charging Angle. Angle went flying through the ropes and crashed on the floor. He rolled back into the ring with 10 seconds left and charged at Garett, but Garett got a boot up. Garett goes for a clothesline, but Angle duck and hits the Angle Slam, but time ran out.

Auriele looked relieve for all of the three seconds it took Angle to realize that he had lost. Angle slapped the ref and started beating on Garett again. He locked Garett in the Ankle Lock. Angle was yelling at Garett and Garett was screaming in pain while trying to tap out. Jeff Hardy and Mikaela Styles ran down. Jeff attacked Angle while Angle rolled out of the ring Jeff started him down. Garett was rolling around in the ring screaming in pain. Mikaela and Auriele are checking on Garett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This had been an eventful show to say the least. We'd managed to make Athena look even smaller, and we'd watched everyone getting beat up. We saw Robbie E and Robbie T complain about their lack of merchandise and then announce that Robbie E is making an open invitational challenge for Victory Road. He says he's beaten everyone and there is no one else for him.

"He hasn't beaten me." Tommy and Colton said at the same time.

"Hello Echo Brothers." I said.

"Devon Chloe Sawyer don't start with me." Colton said.

"But it's true. You just echoed each other and you are brothers." I said with a smile.

"Devon I will beat you up." Colton said.

"Bring it Col." I said as I stood. Colton smiled and walked over to me. He put me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie like we were five again.

"Ah Col, my hair." I said.

"That sounds like something a superficial person would say." Colton said. He hadn't stopped nugging me. So I went after him with the one thing I knew would get him. I started tickling his ribs. I could feel the laughter building because he was vibrating my head trying not to laugh.

"Huh how's it feel?" I asked. Colton released my head and I stopped tickling him.

"I call that a draw." Athena piped up from her corner.

"If you weren't hurt you and I would roll around on the floor like we used too." Colton said.

"Bring it. I'll kick your butt like I did way back then." Athena said.

"In April." Colton said. Athena shook her head. I settled back down to watch the main event. Gunner and Storm were just wrestling. It was different to see James without Celeste, but it would be that way for a while because she was out. I expected Ray to get involved at any turn, but I was amazed he didn't. Storm ended up picking up the victory after his Last Call.

Ray talks trash to Storm and then runs to the ring, but stops before getting in and walks away. He says in three days he'll take Storm out. I rolled my eyes and we saw another vignette hyping Sting-Roode is shown.

"Dirty Dancer" plays through the arena Mikaela Styles walked out with her title on her shoulder and in her pretty carmine rose Sequin Skirt Halter Bandage Dress by bebe. I realized she was all alone. Might not be the wisest idea. Mikaela got into the ring and stood there with the mike.

"I'm so proud to not only be part of Impact, but to be your World Heavyweight Champion." She said. The fans cheered for her.

"I never imagined growing up that I would be standing in the center of the ring as a champion. I'm going to admit I really hadn't thought of following in my dad's footsteps. I was a model before I got into this business, and I'm sure glad I did. I've got friends that love me and worry about my sanity, kids that love me and are excited to see me at end of the day, and I've got a husband who not only loves me, but he's always there for me." Mikaela said. I saw the shift in her that and she started walking while she started talking.

"Bobby Roode is such a prick it isn't funny. Actually he's on the same level as Daniels at this point." Mikaela said with a smile.

"I'm ready to go to Lockdown against James Storm. I'm ready to put on a show that I can be proud of. I have the upmost respect for James. This will also be my first one on one match situation I've had to defend my belt." Mikaela said. I saw her ready to say something else until Kazarian knocked her down from behind. Mikaela rolls around with Kazarian while he's hitting her until she can fight him.

Mikaela is doing this in a dress.

"I'm glad she's wearing shorts under there." Jamie said. Mikaela had just stood when Daniels hit her from behind. Mikaela is attempting to fight back, but with Kazarian and Daniels both pounding on her it's difficult.

"Is she not hitting Daniels?" Athena asked.

"Looks like it." I said. Help arrives in the form of A.J. and Ken running down the ramp. Selena and Kendra are right behind them.

Selena and Kendra stand Mikaela up. Selena and Mikaela have a hushed conversation. Ken and A.J. clear the ring of Kazarian and Daniels. Mikaela picks up her mike.

"I'll see the two of you on Sunday and you two better bring you're a game." Mikaela said. A.J. and Mikaela talk in the ring with A.J. trying to find out how Mikaela is doing.

We see another Roode-Sting vignette. They've been airing though the entire show. We cut to the ring and Sting, Dakota, Bobby, and Brianna are already sitting at the table for their contract signing. Brianna is sitting next to Bobby while Dakota is sitting next to Sting. The girls sign their contracts. The both guys sign their contract. Bobby snatches the mike from JB and started talking smack. He was just ripping into Sting. It was a little hard to watch. Bobby couldn't have been done sooner than when he dropped the mike.

Sting flipped the table over and pulled out his face paint. Sting wiped it on his face before going after Bobby with the face paint. Sting continues with his face paint thing while Dakota is hitting on Brianna separately. Sting threw Bobby out of the ring. Dakota threw Brianna out too. Dakota looked rather pleased with herself. I would too if I were her.

"Okay let's run down Victory Road." I said.

"Two matches. For the Tag Team Titles and the Knockout's Championship." Athena said as she stood.

"Well it shouldn't be too bad right?" Jamie asked.

"Nope. It should be an easy night compared to what we're used to." Colton said. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. We all left the locker room and headed to the parking lot. It was time to focus on Victory Road. Everything else was in the past now. Jamie would help me defend the titles until Athena was official back.


	64. Challenge That Hamster Hun

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon have a surprise? Jamie defends her title and continues to prove how dominate she is. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Sunday March 18**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

We had a plan. A plan that Matt and Tommy didn't know about. I smiled to myself. I had curled my auburn hair. I was seated in a colorblock back cutout dress in bright rose by bebe and a pair of Sofia Etoile high heel open-toe platform with strass embroidery by Gucci. My ribs were still wrapped and my ankle still had a brace. I was actually leaning against Tommy.

"Five months." I whispered. Five months and we'd be parents to a little baby girl. Sasha had wanted to find out and we had gone with it. Sasha was already going through baby names. I knew Tommy carried around the picture in his wallet. Mine was stashed in my own wallet. Tommy said nothing, but I saw that little smirk on his face. He thought I was crazy. I'd wager that now. Just wait until he held her.

"When a miracle smiles up at you." I sang.

"Athena, focus." Matt said.

"I am focused." I said with a smile. The Ray James match was rather short and had me laughing. When it came to Taylor's match as much as she's my sister I hoped she lost. I was surprised when Alex came out and stood in Brooke's corner. Taylor ended up losing the match because she'd focused on Austin.

I actually pouted a little when Tommy got up to get changed.

"He just took my pillow with him." I said.

"You'll get your pillow back." Devon said. I rolled my eyes at my sister as we watched Zema have his match. Tommy came back and Matt went to go get changed I shook my head and wondered what Zema was thinking. I was amazed that Taylor hadn't gotten involved. Austin ended up with hairspray in his face. Yet he didn't lose. He ended up retaining.

"Is he carrying around a horse shoe?" I mused to myself as we stood. Matt had come back when Ion had used his hairspray.

"Have fun." Jamie said. I winked at Jamie as we left the locker room.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"You'll find out." Devon and I said in unison.

"That can't be good." Tommy said. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I saw Joe, Magnus, and Valetta give us a death glare.

"Dude." I said with a shake of my head. We walked down the ramp and it was still weird to be announced as Athena Mercer. Devon and I settled against the apron as we watched the match. Morgan and Crimson had a few hiccups, but it was the two of them. They were going to have hiccups every now and again. I saw Valetta coming around. Devon gave me a brief nod before Valetta threw her into the barricade. Valetta came toward me and I put both hands in front of me.

"Come on Valetta, I'm hurt. You wouldn't do that to me would you?" I asked as I backed up. I saw Nicolette come down and throw Valetta into the steel steps. I looked at Nicolette before turning my attention back to the match. During this Matt had battled back until he nailed Joe with a chokeslam. Crimson took Magnus out and they ended up retaining. I got into the ring and raised both of their arms. I saw Nicolette get into the ring. She was wearing her pea coat like she was supposed to. I turned to Nicolette and nodded my head at her. Nicolette opened her coat and dropped it to the ground. It was a simple white t-shirt with black cursive letter write across her chest that read "Hold It Against Me" and she turned to show the lower back which with the same writing read "Cause I'm Femme Fatale and You Love Us." I smiled as Devon got into the ring and nodded at Nicolette. I saw Magnus freaking out on the outside. We got out of the ring and headed to the locker room. Shiloh went to her own.

"Was that your plan?" Tommy asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Why should we trust Shiloh?" Matt asked.

"Because my dear Matt if you remember when it was a try to murder Athena day Shiloh was in charge of keeping an eye on Devon. You see Shiloh didn't like the plan. Why do you think she held Rosalia back when she tried to get up on the apron that one title defense?" I asked.

"Cause she didn't like Rosalia?" Tommy asked.

"No, because she's done with all her brother's insults." Devon said.

"Can you guys get changed so I can get ready?" Jamie asked. Tommy got up to get changed first. I smiled as I sat down. I rolled my shoulders as we saw Robbie E. and Robbie T come out. Tommy emerged and Matt took his place.

"What is that guy doing now?" Tommy asked.

"Saying how he wants a match, but every contracted wrestler has a match." Devon answered.

"Except the Television champion." Colton said.

"You could go challenge that hamster hun." Jamie said.

"I would rather not." Colton said.

"Cause that would mean you'd have to get your gear on and then go out in your gear to valet for Jamie correct?" Devon asked.

"Exactly." Colton said.

"Euh pourquoi pas Maks? Vous ne voulez autres dames envisagent de vous?" I asked.

"Shut up you." Colton said. I smiled and Matt came back. Jamie stood and went to get changed as Brian said the match was going to go. Robbie E vs. Devon. I sighed as the match got started. Jamie came back in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could care less how this match goes. I watched as Devon picked up the victory. That was super for him. I was a bundle of joy at this point. I stood and shouldered my belt.

"Good luck Jamie." Athena said as I left with Colton. I waved at my sister.

"So you knew about Shiloh joining didn't you?" Colton asked.

"Of course I did. Athena, Devon, and I are the leaders of Femme Fatale. I'm going to know when we want someone new." I answered. I gave Colton a quick kiss. Madison walked past us and shot me a look. I rolled my eyes at her as I walked out. I did the usual entrance including giving Colton a kiss. From there it was time to start this match. Madison and I locked up and we started pulling each other's hair. I was doing well until Rayne launched me off the apron into the barricade. Rayne tossed me back inside and I attempted a rollup, but Rayne countered with a clothesline. Rayne ended up with a two count after a suplex into a bridge. I dropped Rayne's knee down onto the mat and almost got a three count from a cross body. I caught Rayne with a missile dropkick from the top rope. Rayne threw me face first into the mat. She caught me with a charging dropkick. I managed out of nowhere to connect with In Yo' Face and got the pin fall.

I held up my title as Madison was recovering. Colton and I left. We walked into locker room. Athena looked at me. She clapped. I walked into the bathroom to get changed. They'd turned the volume up so I could hear the start of A.J. and Ken's match against Daniels and Kazarian. I finished getting changed and walked out. I saw the camera had shown Daniels holding his cheek with Mikaela standing there shocked.

"Well that can't be good." I said.

"Nope." Devon said. We watched as the tag team went back and forth between the two until A.J. picked up the win with a Styles Clash on Kazarian. JB had an interview with Kurt who basically trashed Jeff. We then say the video package between the two of them.

I figured there wouldn't be any love lost between the two of them, and I was right. From the opening bell it was brawl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't sure if letting Shiloh in yet was a good idea. I mean I was sure to a certain extent that she would be helpful, but that she wouldn't screw us over? Yeah not sold there yet.

Time would tell I guess. Time would tell with a lot of things in our lives. April couldn't come soon enough. I absently watched as Jeff and Kurt continued to beat the crap out of each other. Jeff had some good moves, but in the end it was ultimately Kurt picking up the victory by holding the ropes.

We saw Dakota and Brianna start their match. I wasn't surprised that Brianna was pulling Dakota's hair. Dakota was battling back. Dakota was actually winning. I was surprised when she nailed Brianna with Unlucky Thirteen with a close follow of Outta Control. She then locks in her Dakota's Bite. Brianna lasts for as long as she could before she tapped. Dakota stood and taking her bat left the ring with a flip of her blonde hair.

"She's not related to Selena at all." Jamie said.

"Nope." Athena said. JB had a brief interview with Sting before the video package played. Sting had walked out with Dakota while Bobby came out with Brianna. JB did the introductions before the match started. I watched as they just went back and forth. Bobby ended up focusing on Sting's knee. I wasn't really surprised about that. Bobby went out and got a chair from under the ring. He got it in and set it up. Sting countered one of Bobby's moves into the Scorpion Deathdrop. Sting clipped the back of his head on the edge of the chair. Roode rolled over and got the pin.

After the match, Bobby tossed Earl out of the ring. Roode grabbed another chair and get into Dixie's face. He brought Dixie into the ring and then started harassing the two of them. He duck taped both of Sting's wrists to the ropes. The camera panned to outside the ring. Dakota was being held by Brianna outside. Dakota had tears going down her face as she fought to get out. Dakota keeps looking at the ramp expecting someone to come out, but no one does. The fans broke out with a loud "fire Bobby" chant.

"Okay, how troubling can next week's show be?" I asked.

"Depends. Who knows what could happen. This is Impact baby." Athena said as she stood. We froze when Sasha walked in.

"You want to hear the name I just came up with?" Sasha asked.

"What name?" I asked.

"The name for the baby." Sasha said with her hands on her hips.

"We're all ears." Jamie said.

"Alexandra Justina Persephone Mercer." Sasha said.

"She went with the Greek theme. Have you been reading the Night Huntress novels?" Athena asked.

"I always liked Persephone. All the other Goddesses weren't my style no offence Athena. And yes. Not that you can talk any better cause you're reading them too." Sasha said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're all so excited." Sasha said.

"We're excited Sash." Tommy said.

"You want to hear the better news?" Sasha asked.

"What?" Colton asked.

"It can be shortened to AJ." Sasha replied with a smile.

"We worry about you." I said.

"Everyone does." Sasha said before we all walked out. I looked back at Athena and Tommy who were now talking in a hushed conversation. I worried about the entire family, but we'd cross that bridge when we got to it.


	65. Femme Fatale is the Beautiful People

_**Author's Note: Femme Fatale defend the Knockout Tag Team Championship, Shiloh gets into a brawl, and the boys defend their tag titles. Seems like a normal Thursday night. The video for the girls' entrance will be on my page. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday March 22**__**nd**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~**_

I was more than ready to help defend the Knockout Tag Team Championship with Devon against Rosita and Sarita. We were treated to the flashback of Roode's actions at the pay-per-view. It was still difficult to watch. Dixie was shown arriving and then we're told we're going to hear from her.

Dixie made her way down to the ring. She goes on to say how disrespectful Bobby has been over the past six months. I wasn't going to lie there. He had. Losing the title in January hadn't been helpful at all. She there is only one decision to make and that Bobby caused it. Before she could hopefully fire him Sting's music hit and he walked down with Dakota.

Dixie hugs both of them after they get into the ring. Sting says he has never given her reason not to trust him, but as much as he wants to agree with her that firing Bobby Roode is the answer, but doing it would be too easy. He says that if she fires Bobby then they don't get the right kind of revenge, and Storm won't get the revenge he wants at some point. The fans start a we want revenge chant and Sting screams that they have to get the right kind of revenge. He says that to be honest the GM position isn't working for him right now and the fans start a please don't go chant.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Athena said.

"Yup." I said. Sting, Dakota, and Dixie are still in the ring. Sting tells her that she put all her trust and faith in him to run the company, and he did the very best that he could, but he knows something happened at Victory Road. He says TNA came alive at Victory Road and he came alive and realized that he can't be a part-time GM and a part-time wrestler. The fans chant you still got it. He says he realized he can't be part-time if he's going to be at Roode's level. He suffered a concussion because he was only half in, and now he's going to go home and heal and get better. He says he's going to get strong and he's going to come back better than he's ever been. He's going to put his boots on and fight. He says he only wants to be a wrestler. He says he'll continue to fight for Dixie and TNA, but he'll be fighting at a different compactly, but right now he needs to step down as TNA GM. He says he won't leave Dixie or the fans hanging because he's been talking to the right person for the job. He says he knows someone that can take this company all the way to the top, someone that can read every personality that comes into this place. He says this person can devote a hundred percent of their time to being the GM and he asks Dixie if he can take the keys and hand them over to Hogan.

"No." Athena said as she stood.

"He does that and we could end up back where we started." Devon said. He tells Dixie to trust him as the fans chant for Hogan. Tenay and Taz talk about the card which included three belts being on the line.

Ray talks about how pissed he is and he won't hold the show hostage, but instead he'll take hostages. He says he's taking hostages out and he doesn't care who it is. He wraps a chain around his fist and says tonight is not the night to be standing in his way.

We watched as Austin and Taylor came out. Zema, Tony, and Kid were already out. Aries and Zema squared off on the floor while Kash and Nese went at it in the ring. I stood to get changed first. I was going to go out in the Rock Out gear with the skirt. I walked out and Devon walked in. I sat down and watched as the X Division boys went back and forth.

"Have I thanked you lately for doing this?" Athena asked.

"You don't have too. We're family. I know you guys would do the same for me." I answered. Athena smiled at me. Devon came back and sat down to curl her hair. She was in a pair of black boy shorts and a white corset top. I watched as the boys continued at each other.

"Oh look a tower of doom." I said offhand. I was a bit confused when Ray came out and laid out both Kash and Zema before doing a Rock Bottom on Nese. Aries was just as confused, but he eats a foot to the face. Ray grabbed a mike and said he was Bully Ray before he left.

"This guys is crazier then Steve some days." Athena said. I said nothing as I stood.

"You remember how I used to do my entrance with both Madison and Lacey?" I asked.

"Of course. Are we doing it?" Athena asked.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

"So Femme Fatale is almost another reincarnation of the Beautiful People?" Devon asked.

"Yeah only we're not cleansing the world one ugly person at a time." I answered.

"We're holding it against everyone one male at a time." Athena said. I shook my head at my sister. We walked out of the room.

"Wait do I need to do the weird flip entrance into the ring?" Devon asked.

"No. Just do the usual and we'll wait." I answered.

"Kay." Devon said. Rosita and Sarita would be going out first. I adjusted what was Athena's belt around my waist as we waited. Devon still wore hers. Athena had curled her hair too and was in a pair of dark blue jeans and our newly made Femme Fatale shirt. That Shiloh had debuted for us back at Victory Road.

We watched as Mexican America freaked out about their car getting repoed. Actually it was sort of funny. They really failed when it came to these answered. I gave Colton a kiss on the cheek.

"Am I the only one glad that none of our cars get repoed?" Athena asked.

"Nope." I answered. I rolled my eyes when they said they'd have the money once they won both tag team matches.

"You aren't winning." I muttered.

"So I get to be Lacey and Athena is Madison right?" Devon asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"I have an idea." Athena said as she bounced in place.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know when we do the whole bend over and look at my butt thing?" Athena asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Devon asked.

"Hello, all three boys are walking with us. So I was thinking we just line them up with us respectively." Athena said.

"So it looks like we're going to do something naughty. I love you're dirty mind." I said. Athena clapped.

"Wait don't we have to agree to this?" Colton asked.

"Are you going to tell us no?" I asked.

"No." Colton said. I smiled and we saw Sarita and Rosita walk by us.

"You ready ladies?" I asked.

"I think we were born ready." Athena said. We walked to the music guy.

"When I Get You Alone." I said. We nodded and we heard the bum bum bum play through the arena and we walked out. We walked to the top of the entrance ramp. We walked forward just a little so you could see all three boys. I grabbed Athena's hand and we struck the looking down pose while Devon raised her arms. The three of us dropped until we touched the grating and raised up just a little until we were perfectly level. I looked up at Colton as I moved my hips from side to side.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Matt Morgan, Crimson, Colton Sawyer, and Athena Mercer they are the current TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions being represented by Devon Sawyer and Velvet Sky Femme Fatale." Christy announced. We turned around and we showed our bodies. Devon hooked her arms through Athena and mine when we walked down the ramp. We got to the ring and Devon got onto the apron. She stood on the apron actually making her just a little taller than Matt. She was at the front of the ring. Devon stole Athena's stick of making out with Tommy only she did it with Matt, before motioned for the camera and right on cue Taz said "Let the Pigeons Loose". Athena and I smiled as we walked to the usual left side. Devon and I got up on the apron and put our right legs through the middle rope. Athena and I leaned forward while Devon did too until we almost kissed but we shook our heads.

I looked to the crowd to see Randy and Jasmine were sitting in the front row. I smiled and motioned to Colton. Colton came and I made out with him. Before I pointed the camera and still right on cue Taz said "Let the Pigeons Loose". I looked at Athena. She had to top this. Crimson had moved within arm reach so she pulled him to her and she made out with him. I smiled as she motioned for the camera before she kissed the lens again. And right on cue Taz once again said it "Let the Pigeons Loose." Athena went to the left turnbuckle while I went to the right. Devon stood on the middle rope. I struck my own pose while my sisters did their own thing. We got down and Athena got out of the ring to stand between Matt and Crimson. Colton was on Crimson's other side.

After handing the belts over Rosita and I started off the match. Rosita and I had barely started up before she tagged out to Sarita. Sarita started pounding on me. She was beating on my so much she ended up tagging out to Rosita again. Rosita made the mistake of putting her boots on me in the corner. She charged at me, but I got my boot up and nailed her with a spear. I tagged out to Devon while Rosita tagged out to Sarita and Sarita ended up with a boot in her face from Devon. Devon started pounding on Sarita. Devon tagged out to me and I continue to pound on Sarita. Sarita managed to tag out to Rosita. Rosita tries to mount a comeback, but I cut her off. I've had just enough of Mexican America at this point.

"Angels' Fall." I said. Devon nodded her head. I tagged her back in and we nailed Rosita with Angels' Fall. Devon went for the cover while I kept Sarita out of the ring. I heard the bell ring. I turned to Devon and raised her arm as we were handed the belts again. Athena was first in the ring bouncing. She hugged us both while bouncing. Matt, Colton, and Crimson got into the ring. I saw Matt and Colton exchange a look before I'm not on the mat, but on Colton's shoulder. Devon was up on Matt's shoulder. They put us down and we left.

We were walking to the locker room when we hear Nicolette talking. We walked over and stayed out of camera view. Nicolette was in a black skirt that stopped at her upper thighs and a white blouse.

"I joined Femme Fatale because I was tired of Magnus running Athena down. Athena and Magnus used to be best friends." Nicolette said.

"I also did it because Athena, Devon, and Velvet don't judge my relationship. Magnus judged it. I was also sick of Valetta trying to boss me around. I was Magnus's valet long before she was." Nicolette said. We saw Valetta walk past us.

"Nicolette." Valetta said. We watched as Nicolette and Valetta start fighting. They were rolling around on the floor hitting and pulling hair.

"I think it's time." I said. Devon nodded and we walked out. Devon grabbed Valetta and was holding her while Matt grabbed and held Nicolette. Magnus showed up and took his girlfriend before the two left. We all looked at each other before we left.

"You sure you're okay in your own locker room?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shiloh answered.

"You know our numbers if you need anything." Athena said. We walked into our locker room just as Jeff was saying he had no idea where Abyss was and Joseph gave him his card.

"Jasmine's face was priceless." Athena said. I shook my head as I went to get changed. I listened as the video package hyping Storm-Styles for Lockdown is shown going over the history of the two with interviews from both. They talk about their beginnings. In Mikaela's case it was valeting for A.J. and Fortune. James was Americas Most Wanted. I hear Storm talking about the company. I walked out and Devon took my place.

James was coming down and he was talking about how football was too short. He also talks about gasoline prices and Bobby Roode's treatment of Sting and Dixie. He says that Bobby put his hands on a woman and his daddy always told him that a man that hits a woman is not a man at all. Storm says despite that he is looking forward to his match at Lockdown against Mikaela Styles. He says Mikaela has put herself up to play with the big boys the moment she won the championship. He called her out. "Dirty Dancer" played and Mikaela came down.

Devon walked out and we sat seated to watch Mikaela and James talk.

"I'm looking forward to the match too James. I know you and I will tear the house down. And in the end there will be no hard feelings between us no matter who wins." Mikaela said.

"I agree." James said.

"If I lose my championship to you James, I've lost it to the better man. Better then loosing it to Bobby Roode." Mikaela said. Storm shook his head and looked like he was about to Last Call Mikaela. Mikaela flinches and Storm chuckles.

"I was kidding Mikaela." James said. Mikaela smiled and Bobby's music hits. Mikaela turned to the entrance ramp to see a lawyer coming down. He says that he's Bobby's lawyer and says that Bobby is attempting to find a way to get Mikaela out of her title before Lockdown. He goes on to say that Bobby will be here next week though. Mikaela smiles.

"Good. I need to be face to face with him. Can you pass on a message?" Mikaela asked as she dropped the mike and kicked the lawyer in the gut before nailing him with the Styles Clash. Mikaela looked at James and the two shook hands before she left the arena.

"She's changed so much." I said.

"She has?" Athena asked.

"Yeah I was one of her first matches. It was a one on one. She's gotten better since then." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We saw Kurt asking why Jeff would want a rematch with him after what he did at Victory Road. The camera guy reminded Angle that Garett won the five minute challenge so Angle goes to find Garett and ask him if he's walking around telling people that he beat him. Garett said he did technically last the five minutes with him. Angle got pissed off and asked him if he wants to try and last three minutes tonight. Garett says he'll try his best and Angle says he'll bets Garett will and added on he hated Garett's stinking guts. He then left.

"Okay then." I said.

We watched as Kurt came down followed by Garett and Auriele. Garett just has to last three minutes. Angle shoved Garett, but he didn't back down. Kurt shoved Garett again, and Garett got into his face again. Kurt slapped him. Garett shoved Angle, but that makes Angle made and he swings but Garett ducked. Garett got two clotheslines off on Angle. Garett got a running shoulder block, a flapjack, and a modified Diamond Cutter. Kurt kicked out at two. Garett kicked Angle again and went for another cutter, but Angle blocked and tossed Garett over the top rope and onto the floor. Garett started to get back into the ring, but stops when he notices the clock. He made the decision to just stay on the outside. Angle got out to go get him, but Garett rolled back into the ring. Angel rolled back in and Garett rolled back out. Then Gunner ran down and attacked Garett before tossing him into the ring where the two beat the hell out of Garett. Jeff came down and chased off the heels. Mikaela was close behind as she checked on Garett with Auriele.

During this Tommy and Matt had gone to get changed. I looked up from the Motor City Machine Gun promo that was on. It was closely followed by the Lady Gun one again.

"Are you coming or are you just going to sit there?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes as I stood. We left the locker room after a wave to Jamie and Colton.

When we reached gorilla Mexican America had already walked by. "The Way of the Ring" played and we walked out.

"Their opponents being accompanied by Athena Mercer and Devon Sawyer they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions the Blueprint Matt Morgan and the Undefeated Crimson." Christy announced. Before Matt or Crimson could get into the ring. Athena and I stopped them and kissed our respective men. We stood on the floor across from Rosita and Sarita.

Hernandez and Crimson started off the match. I watched as Crimson and Hernandez went back and forth. I saw Crimson tag out to Matt and they start taking it to Hernandez. Hernandez kicked out at two. I watched as Hernandez tagged out to Anarquia. Anarquia had control and they almost got the pin, but Matt kicked out. I watched as they continued to beat on Matt. I rested my forehead on the apron. This was really hard to watch. I felt my sister's hand at my lower back. I looked up to see Matt tag in Crimson finally. Crimson was beating on Anarquia. Anarquia started taking control, but Crimson walking away from the missile dropkick was good. Anarquia tags out to Hernandez. Hernandez went for a splash on Crimson, but he reversed it into his Red Sky. Crimson went for the pin, but Rosita and Sarita got up on the apron and distracted the ref. Athena and I were just going toward them when the repo guy came down and took Rosita and Sarita to the back on his shoulders. Anarquia came in and broke up the pin and was setting up for the Border Toss, but eat a Carbon Footprint. Crimson and Matt nailed Hernandez with a double chokeslam and Crimson covers for the win. I slid into the ring with Athena close behind me. We raised both of their arms and I saw Athena do something really stupid. She wrapped her arms around Crimson's neck and it took Crimson three seconds to realize what she wanted. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her until she could wrap her legs around his waist. They proceeded to make out.

I smiled and turned to Matt and gave him a kiss. Matt and I were out of the ring first, but Crimson and Athena followed closely after us.

"I can't believe you two just did that." I said as we reached the back.

"I'm sorry. I just can't control myself because he's that hot." Athena said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't see me doing that to Matt." I said.

"Oh, but you want to Kisa." Athena said. I shook my head at my sister as we walked into the locker room.

We watched as the repo guy, but Rosita and Sarita down and was about to repossess their car when Hernandez and Anarquia walked up and begged him not to take the car. Anarquia sings at him, but he ducks and shoves Anarquia into Hernandez. Hernandez tells him he needs to upgrade anyway. He then tells Rosita and Sarita to come with him because they don't have a car anymore. Sarita says no money, no honey, and then they walk off with him.

Tommy had gone to get changed first. He came out just as Daniels was getting a hip toss on the ramp from Storm. Matt took his place. We watched as Storm was doing a good job at beating Daniels and Kazarian. Daniels and Kazarian then start beating on Storm. Matt came back and sat down next to me again.

Daniels was mad when Kazarian didn't hit Storm. He chocked Storm on the ropes instead. Daniels screamed at Kazarian to do what he says. They argue and then Kazarian whips Daniels towards Storm, but Storm moves and nails Kazarian with the Last Call. Daniels turns around and gets his own Last Call. Storm covers for the win on Daniels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had leaned my head against Tommy as we watched Sting ask Dixie to come back out. Dakota was standing behind Sting again. Dixie comes out. Sting says that since Hogan got rid of Bischoff at Bound For Glory we've seen the real Hogan. I don't believe. I don't want Hogan in charge. For all Sting knows Hogan could still be talking with Eric. Dixie said that she trusts Sting and he's never steered her wrong. Then if Sting believes in Hogan then she believes in Sting so let's do this. Sting calls Hogan to the ring. You can see Dakota doesn't agree with this either.

Hogan walked down to the ring and Sting says it's obvious that Hogan has made him a believer. He says that they believe in Hogan and now he needs to hear from all the people in the crowd. The fans start chanting Hogan and then Sting says they believe and starts chanting Hogan himself. The show ends with Hogan looking out at the crowd thinking about the decision.

I sighed as I stood. We gathered our bags and were getting ready to leave when JB came and found out.

"I just want a few words for the post show." JB said.

"Kay JB. We need to go get Shiloh?" I asked.

"I already went to get her." JB said. Shiloh showed up.

"I'm here with the TNA Knockout Champions Femme Fatale, the Television Champion Colton Sawyer, and the TNA World Tag Team Champions Matt Morgan and Crimson." JB said.

"Hey JB." I said.

"So Femme Fatale's entrance. What does that say about you guys?" JB asked.

"JB what do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"I'm seeing shades of something." JB said.

"JB, we're not mind readers." Nicolette said.

"Your entrance and Athena and Devon's entrances before have had shades of the Beautiful People." JB said. I smiled.

"That's because Femme Fatale is just a new step of The Beautiful People without the cleansing the world one ugly person at a time." Devon said.

"Instead we're just going to Hold It Against Everyone One Man At A Time." I said with a smile.

"How do you guys feel about it? Since you're the other halves of Athena, Devon, and Velvet?" JB asked.

"JB you can't stop these girls if we wanted too." Colton said.

"Right. I think Athena is the mastermind this time around though." Crimson said.

"Each of these girls has something to prove. So stopping these four would be like trying to stop a natural disaster." Matt said.

"Oh thanks for that Matt." I said as I look at him with a smile.

"What made you guys change to let anyone in Femme Fatale defend the belts?" JB asked.

"JB I'm out with four cracked ribs and a grade two ankle sprain. I'm not supposed to wrestle until April. That match against ODB and EY could have put me out for longer. So we're going to play it safe." I said.

"It's a way to get our so-called mastermind back in faster." Velvet said.

"Will you guys stand by Nicolette through anything?" JB asked. I hooked an arm around Nicolette's waist.

"Yes. We're not going to let anything happen to her." Devon said. JB nodded his head.

"Thank you for that insight. Ladies and gentlemen Femme Fatale, Colton Sawyer, Matt Morgan, and Crimson." JB said. I waved at the camera before as if we had talked about it, Nicolette, Velvet, Devon, and I blew a kiss at the camera. We then left. Nicolette went her own way when we reached the parking lot. I stopped in my tracks because leaning against Colton and Jamie's rental was dad and Jasmine.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Do I even want an explanation about all the kissing that was done tonight?" Randy asked.

"Uh, no." Devon said.

"I suggest against it." Jamie said.

"Do you have plans to do it next week?" He asked.

"Depends. I mean who knows what's going to happen in a week." I said.

"I think you all need your heads checked." Randy said.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." I said.

"You guys had a great show regardless." Jasmine said.

"Thank you. It was all in a night for us." Jamie said.

"Ah the stuff you guys do in a night would be surprising." Randy said.

"You don't even know that half of it." Tommy said.

"Don't start with me." Randy said.

"Kay well we've been going all night. We also have to get to the next town." Devon said.

"Until then. Be good." Randy said.

"We're always good." I called as Dad left with Jasmine. We said goodbye to each other before we headed home.


	66. Broke Those Barriers

_**Author's Note: Femme Fatale just brings the overkill, but they stand together for that reason. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday March 29**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~**_

We were all seated and ready for tonight. I had a match against Madison Rayne and later Shiloh had one against Rosalia.

"So are we all going out for both matches?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're Femme Fatale. We're supposed to stand together." Athena answered. Devon was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with her blonde hair straight. Athena was in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt with her auburn hair was curled. We saw Dixie saying she had a meeting with Hulk about his decision.

We then had Bobby walking down the ramp with a police escort and Brianna holding a fat black cat. I knew better to comment. Bobby told the fans to kiss his ass. He then went on to say Victory Road was well deserved for everyone.

"I worry about him." I said.

"Don't try." Athena said. He went to talk about the lawyer. He called TNA a hostile working environment. He said that Orlando's finest was for Mikaela's safety. He said if she wanted to run around shooting her mouth off and saying that she wants to lose the belt to James instead of Bobby then bad thing happen. He then started to berate Storm. Bobby turned to Brianna. She took the mike and handed Bobby the cat. Bobby then acted like an evil movie villain with the cat. Luckily James's music cut him off.

James came out and went on to berate Roode. He tried to get at Bobby to until Ray got in and took Storm out from behind.

Storm attacked Ray and they both left the ring. Storm says he wants both of them in the ring tonight. "Porn Star Dancing" played and Mikaela walked out. She walked up behind Bobby with her title on her shoulder and a mike in her hands.

"Who said James would be alone? I'm going to team with James tonight to kick your ass Roode." Mikaela said.

"Oh and Bobby you looked like an idiot with that cat." Mikaela said before she left. I had stood while they were all fighting to get changed. I walked back out and everyone in the locker room stood. I was going to have a lot of people walking with me. Shiloh walked in. Shiloh had pulled her black hair into a ponytail and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on champ. You've got a match to do." Athena said. I smiled as we walked out of the locker room.

We reached gorilla and waited until Madison walked by. Madison had another tiara for the love of everything.

They hit my music and we walked out.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Devon and Colton Sawyer, Nicolette Magnus, Matt Morgan, Crimson, and Athena Mercer from the Big Apple she is the Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy announced. I let the pigeons loose before I got into the ring. Madison attacked me. Madison kept control of me for a while because she was just relentless. I got control after kicking her in the head and followed up with two clotheslines. I followed up with a series of facebreakers, a snapmare takeover, and a sliding dropkick. I went for the pin, but Madison kicked out. Madison got control again. She went for a Rayne Drop after beating on me for a bit, but I kicked her off and retreated to the corner. Madison charged at me, but I got my boots up and connected with a series of forearm smashes and a spear. I then nailed a running bulldog followed by In Yo' Face and picked up the victory.

I got out of the ring and Christy came over to interview me.

"No one in the Knockout locker room can topple Femme Fatale. We stand on the top of the heap together. Especially when one of our leaders is the provocative and sexy Athena Mercer." I said. I saw Athena blow the crowd a kiss and then Crimson smack her on the butt. He actually left it there. I went on without missing a beat.

"Another leader is the flirtatious Devon Sawyer." I said. Devon waved and Matt just rested his hand at her lower back.

"Also with the dignified princess of Femme Fatale Nicolette Magnus. And with the final leader the desirable Velvet Sky, aka me." I said. We turned and left then.

"Are you out of your mind?" Athena hissed as we walked up the ramp.

"What?" Crimson asked.

"I don't think now was the time to do what you did." Athena hissed.

"Athena, we broke those barriers last week." I said.

"Yeah I know, but that isn't the point. There are some things we can do." Athena said.

"Don't freak out. It'll be fine." I said. We walked into the locker room. I faltered a little. There were three people in the locker room that hadn't been here when we left.

"Hi Matt." The woman with dirty blonde hair said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked.

"Matt is that anyway to talk to your siblings?" The blonde asked. Matt looked at his sister.

"Guys this is Kassie Cash, Ian Morgan, and Layla Morgan. They're my siblings." Matt said.

"I'm the eldest, but I married David." Kassie said.

"I'm Athena Mercer." Athena said as she introduced herself.

"Tommy Mercer." Tommy said.

"Colton Sawyer." Colton said.

"I'm Jamie Sawyer." I said as I ended up shaking hands with each of them.

"I'm Shiloh Aldis." Shiloh said.

"I'm Devon Sawyer, it's nice to meet you. Matt was getting around to introducing us I hope." Devon said.

"You're pretty. Matt chose well." Ian said. I saw Devon blush.

"Ian, don't be like that." Layla said.

"I was just saying." Ian said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said as I walked past and went to get changed.

I heard the Dixie Hogan meeting. I thought it was funny that they hadn't included Phoenix. I walked out when Dixie was asking for his help. I sat down and realized Shiloh had left. Shiloh had probably gone to get changed.

I sat down.

"You guys want to come with us?" I asked.

"Can we?" Layla asked.

"Go for it. Christy probably won't know what to do." I answered. We stood when Hogan walked away from Dixie.

"Come on. It's Femme Fatale time." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were standing in gorilla with Shiloh next to us. She had a pair of black short shorts and a white corset top on. We say Kurt saying he would give Jeff another match if Jeff could beat Anderson.

We were getting ready to walk out when Austin and Taylor walked past us with a mike.

"What the hell?" I asked.

We watched as Austin talked about Ray attacking him last week. He was pissed. He even went so far as to mention the size of his balls. I buried my head in Tommy's chest.

"Our brother is nuts." I said my words muffled by his shirt.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." Tommy said. I looked up at him as he said he wanted to team with James and Mikaela against Bobby and Ray. He dropped the mike and they left the ring.

We walked out with "I Wanna Be" playing behind up.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Christy announced.

"First being accompanied by Velvet Sky, Devon and Colton Sawyer, Athena Mercer, Matt Morgan, and Crimson from King's Lynn Nicolette Magnus." Christy announced. We stopped on the apron while Nicolette stayed outside. We were surprised when Valetta came out with Magnus and Joe that Nicolette started brawling on the ramp.

Nicolette had the upper hand and she threw Valetta into the ring and continued to pound on Valetta. I leaned against the apron when Crimson stood behind me. He was actually pressed against me. I ignored him as we watched Valetta and Nicolette brawl in the ring. They went back and forth on their covers. Valetta had a bloody nose and Nicolette had a split lip. Nicolette was recovering in the corner when Valetta went up to the top turnbuckle. Nicolette cut her off, before nailing her with a wicked London Bridge. Nicolette picked up the victory and she pushed Valetta out of the ring. We all got into the ring.

I had picked up a mike and handed it to Nicolette.

"Magnus brother luv. I'll be seeing you in July." Nicolette said. Magnus looked confused and accepted the mike handed to him.

"You'll see me before July." Magnus said.

"No. I'll see you in a tux in July. Because I'm getting married. In July it will no longer be Nicolette Magnus. It will be Nicolette Wolfe." Nicolette said with a smile as she showed Magnus a ring on a chain. Magnus freaked out. Nicolette hands the mike to me. I moves away from Crimson.

"I heard Taz comment earlier how he doesn't know the three people standing in the ring with us. Ladies and gentlemen I want to introduce you to Kassie Morgan-Kash, Ian Morgan, and Layla Morgan." I started before Matt asked for the mike. I handed it to him. Matt was about to say something Kassie took the mike from me.

"Let me do this Matt. I'm Kassie which makes that young lady Layla. We're Matt's siblings. I of course if you haven't figured it out I am married to Kid Kash. Now what Ian, Layla, and I are doing at this point in Impact is to keep an eye on Matt. We're also going to help Femme Fatale any way we can." Kassie said. I smiled before they all got out of the ring.

We went back to the locker room. Shiloh went to her own locker room. I settled down and we watched as Ken and Jeff started their match.

"Your kids know you're here?" Matt asked.

"Rae and Dustin are iffy on it most days, but Blake and Nicolette love it." Kassie answered.

"I'd expected you to bring Blake and Nicolette." Matt said.

"Uh, David is at home with the kids." Kassie answered.

We watched as Jeff and Ken continued going. I wasn't surprised that Kurt came down and got interfered in the match. Ken didn't see it, but he ended up picking up the win.

We watched as James Storm's music video played.

"Hey now I know that bartender." I said.

"Yeah it's Auriele." Devon said. We watched as the video finished. We had Dixie arrive, and Eric showed up backstage.

I had to resist the urge to gag when EY and ODB started planning their wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I so didn't want to watch EY and ODB get married. I was also glad to actually meet Matt's siblings. He'd mentioned them, but I hadn't had the chance to meet them yet. Eric came down and started talking. I wasn't even sure what he was actually saying. It was probably talking a lot of crap like usual. I did pay attention when he called out Garett and Auriele walked out. Eric said he wants Garett to step inside the cage with Gunner one at Lockdown. He says Gunner will tear him apart, but he can walk away.

Garett snatched the mike away from Eric and called him an old man and a jackass. He says he's appear thick headed as well and since he can't grasp this thought he'll say it again, he isn't going anywhere and if he thinks for one second that putting him in a cage with Gunner is going to scare him away then Eric is dumber then everyone thinks he is. Garett says to tell Gunner that he'll see him in the cage and he better bring everything he's got.

I shook my head as we watched another video package hyping the Storm-Styles fight. It was of Storm training to get ready for the match. I looked at my sister when "Can You Hear Me" played from her phone. Athena fished out her HTC Inspire 4G phone from her purse.

"Hello?" Athena asked. I tuned her out as the main event got started. Everyone was walking down the ramp.

"What?" Athena asked.

"We'll bring her with us next week." Athena said as she rubbed her forehead. Well that couldn't be good. I watched as Aries and Ray started the match.

"Yeah, thanks." Athena said as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"We're bring Margarita next week." Athena answered.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Cause she was fighting with Aphrodite again." Athena answered.

"How did this one start?" Colton asked.

"Chase was laying on the floor, Aphrodite was laying on Chase. Margarita just started picking on Aphrodite. Aphrodite fought back. It was bad I guess." Athena answered. I shook my head as Aries handled the match. Taylor was standing next to A.J. until A.J. went to talk with Brianna.

Aries was doing well actually. When he wasn't getting beat on. Bobby taunted both Storm and Styles. Styles didn't look fazed even after the second time he did it. Storm tried to get into the ring though.

Ray and Bobby continued to beat on Aries. I felt bad for him almost. Aries tagged out to Storm actually. Mikaela looked so bored, but she was used to it because she was the champion. Storm took solid control. Storm had just nailed Ray with Closing Time when Roode grabbed his beer and took a swig. Bobby rolled into the ring and goes to spit it into Storm's face, but Storm ducks and Roode spits it in Ray's face. Storm goes for the Last Call, but Roode shoves Ray into it. Roode bails out of the ring as Storm covers Ray for the win. Storm started down at Roode and made the cutthroat symbol. Mikaela got into the ring and Storm stared at her and made the same cutthroat symbol as she held her belt.

"Wait a second, she's the World Heavyweight Champion?" Ian asked.

"Weren't you paying attention to the introductions?" I asked.

"Not really." Ian said. I looked at Sting when he walked into the locker room.

"Matt." Sting said. I was confused when Matt stood and left with Sting.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well if you don't know then we obviously don't." Athena said. Hulk was actually going to turn it down by the looks of it. Until Sting came out with A.J., Matt, Jeff, James, Ken, Garett, and Devon. Sting said Hogan wasn't going to deny anyone. Sting somehow managed to make Hogan change his mind.

"Son of a biscuit." Athena muttered as she stood.

"I take it you don't like this." Layla said.

"I don't. He's going to do something stupid. He's going to start screwing us over." Athena muttered as she stood and shouldered her bag. Kassie, Ian, and Layla stood to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Devon." Kassie said.

"It was nice meeting you too." I said as they left. The rest of my siblings left after that. I figured Athena would want to get out of here to deal with Margarita and Aphrodite. It was like having kids. I looked up at Matt when he walked in. I stood and shouldered my bag. Matt and I left the locker room.

"Thanks for introducing me to your siblings before today." I said with a smile.

"I was getting around it." Matt said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were." I said.

"Sarcasm isn't necessary. What month do you want to get married in?" Matt asked. I looked at him. That was a change of subjects. He was just trying to get out of the doghouse.

"June." I answered as we got to the car and headed home.


	67. Good Girl Baby

_**Author's Note: Femme Fatale learns the fate of some of their members. They also discuss a weapon of some sort or something like that. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday April 5**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

I was so excited at this point. I was almost cleared again. I was standing with the rest of the roster. We'd picked a spot at the front of the ring. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. I was holding Margarita in my arms. I had all of my weight on my right side so I was putting less stress on my ankle. Devon, Velvet, and Nicolette held the normal belts. Nicolette had mine this time around. I was a little sad until I felt a heavy weight on my left shoulder. I turned and saw that Crimson had put his belt on my shoulder. I said nothing as we looked at Dixie, Sting, Dakota, Mikaela, and Selena. Mikaela was in a black sequin halter gown by BG Haute with her blonde hair curled and her title on her left shoulder and a mike in her right hand. Selena had her hair curled, but she was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dixie introduced Hogan and he walked down. He took the time to look at our little group. Save the X Division title, the Knockout X Division title, the other women's belt, and the World Heavyweight Championship we had all the gold.

Hogan started talking and we listened as Hogan said he was going to take care of Lockdown business tonight.

"Nicolette Magnus and Valetta Eaton I'm going to lock you two inside a cage and we're going to end it at Lockdown." Hogan said. I got a smile on my face that I'm sure that the rest of Femme Fatale mirrored me. Valetta looked pissed over by Magnus. He goes on to say that he can't figure out who is the number one contender for Velvet's title so tonight we're going to have a Knockouts Challenge to see who the number one contender will be at Lockdown. Velvet shrugged as Hogan started on Bischoff, but Ric said he wasn't here. Hogan told Bischoff to get him here. Bobby's music came on then and he came to the top of the entrance ramp. Brianna was next to him with that cat and they have security.

"I'm the only one allowed to have a trend." I muttered.

Hogan was mad that Roode was late. Roode says he's right on time. Roode goes on to say that no one will stop him from getting his title back. It could be Mikaela or James it doesn't matter. Hogan invited Ken into the ring and says the fans want to see Mikaela Styles go head to head with Mr. Anderson tonight ant that's happening. Mikaela's jaw dropped in the ring. She's trying to figure out what she did to deserve this treatment.

Mikaela raised her mike.

"Wait I have something for the other Roode. Phoenix got a call from a hand full of Knockouts on Tuesday who were worried that Brianna was turning into Karen Jarrett. So Selena Kazarian, Celeste Storm, Star Shelley, Brooke Sabin, Karson Michaels, and I decided on our solution. Brianna Roode you are hereby stripped of your Knockout VP title." Mikaela said. I smiled because I had made that call.

"Wait I have a match tonight too. Since the Guns are back tonight I want a knockout match in addition to our other Knockout match. I want to see Valetta Eaton, Brianna Roode, Rosita, and Sarita against Nicolette Magnus, Taylor Aries, and the Motor City Lady Guns." Mikaela said before she lowered the mike.

Both Roodes leave after getting pissed and then Hogan says that Kurt won't wrestle Hardy at Lockdown, but they will face each other tonight. It's happening right now. Angle freaks out.

We left and headed to the locker room. Nicolette handed me the belt before we left. We walked into the locker room and set Margarita down. I still holding two belts.

"Tommy take your belt." I said. Tommy took the belt and I laid mine down. I sat down. It was April, that meant that in five months that Sasha would have her baby and I'd become a mom. We watched as Kurt and Jeff wrestled. They continued to wrestle for a while until Kurt decided to walk out instead of getting back into the ring. Jeff won via count out.

Kurt walked down the tunnel and Hogan said that he can't get away with that and says he's locking Angle in a steel cage with Hardy at Lockdown. Kurt freaked out.

Flair called Bischoff and told him that he has to get there because Hogan is doing some things that they have to address. Bischoff says that they have to pull the legs out from under Hogan and he's on his way now. Flair calls it an emergency and he needs to get there quick.

Ray is asked for his prediction for the Storm-Styles at Lockdown but he says he's sick of hearing both their names and he's the next World Champion. Ray says he's going to go to the ring right now and handle a "small" problem and that problem is called Austin Aries.

"He's not that much of a problem." I said.

"She sings so many different tunes." Colton said. We watched as Ray was talking about why Aries would want to piss him off. He says he's eaten chicken wings bigger than Aries and continues on until Aries music cuts him off.

Taylor is right next to him as Aries got into the ring and starts pounding on Ray. Aries made the mistake of climbing up on the corner and hitting Ray when a Ray catches him with an absolutely vicious running powerbomb. Ray picks up Aries' belt and then asks Aries if he knows who he is and then drops the belt on top of him and walked away. Taylor got into the ring and was checking on Austin. She looked worried and I knew how she felt. We saw Joseph Park continue to look for Abyss.

A.J. Styles gives his prediction for Lockdown and says that Mikaela is on top of her game right now, but he says James has the edge especially if he can hit that Last Call. Storm walks up and thanks A.J. for the kind words and then says since Mikaela has a match tonight Hogan says he has to have one too but he gets to pick his opponent. Storm says that he needs to find someone that can get him ready for Lockdown and someone that's "Phenomenal" and asks if A.J. knows anybody like that. A.J. says he knows just the man and says he'll get Storm ready for Lockdown, but he's a lot quick than his wife. Storm says that's why he wants to face A.J. because if he can hit A.J. with that Last Call then he can knock Mikaela out quickly. A.J. says that's if he can hit him with it.

I was sort of surprised that A.J. had actually gone against Mikaela. We watched as Mickie James, Winter, Tara, Angelina Love, Madison Rayne, and Gail Kim started their Knockout match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What could go wrong with match? Oh wait what could go wrong with my life. That was a better question. I'd ended up calling Athena and Jamie late at night lately. Because Lee continued to call me. He hadn't gotten the hint yet. He'd get it soon though. Hopefully. That or Colton and Athena are going to beat the crap out of him. Good thing they had made sure they could do it without going to jail. I shook my head as I looked at Athena. Athena was gunning to get back into the ring.

We watched as the Knockouts went at it. Jamie was watching the screen trying to see who would be her next opponent. My hope was that it would be a relative easy match because it would be in the cage. We couldn't do any interference in any matches at Lockdown. I was surprised when Gail won the match.

"Looks like you and Gail one more time." I said.

"Great." Jamie said as she settled back.

Ken is asked for his prediction for Storm-Styles and he says what happens to Mikaela tonight is what will happen to her at Lockdown, the champ's going to get beat tonight. Roode and his security walk into Ken's locker room for some unknown reason and snaps at everyone in the locker room including Kendra.

We watched the clips of Jeff and James at the ACM Awards. It was different, but it sort of happened.

Clips from EY's bachelor party is really sad.

"Can I hazard a guess that Tommy and Colton had a more lively party then this guy?" I asked.

"Sure. We don't talk about them." Colton said. I watched as Athena and Jamie looked at both Colton and Tommy.

"There is something they aren't telling us." Athena said. I ducked my head with a smile as ODB showed up and threw the other guys out and did her weird thing.

I was surprised to see A.J. walk out with only Selena. James came out and then Mikaela is shown at the top of the entrance ramp still in her dress. Her title is on her right shoulder as she watched the match. James and A.J. went back and forth. A.J. was getting James ready for Mikaela. The camera kept turning to Mikaela who was just watching. She was learning as much as James was. A.J. ended up with two submissions locked in at two different points. He didn't win either time. When James got A.J. with the Last Call the camera quickly panned to Mikaela who had a smile on her face.

We're shown Montgomery Gentry clapping for Storm. Storm checked on A.J. and helped him up. Storm and A.J. shook hands. A.J. grabbed Storm's beer bottle and handed it over to Storm for a celebratory drink. Storm grabbed a mike and says next week he and Styles are going to be in the ring man-to-woman. He says he just wants Styles to look him in the eye one last time before he kicks her teeth down her throat.

"If he can catch her." I said. We watched as Hogan and Sting talked about tonight before Sting left. We saw the camera catch up with Mikaela. They ask her on her take on A.J. favoring Storm over her.

"You know A.J. is allowed to have his own opinion. Storm and A.J. go back farther than A.J. and I. So they think I'm not going to win. James has his Last Call. I have my Styles Clash, Never Satisfied, and Styles Bite. I've actually been in the gym with A Double himself. He's been training with me. I never thought I would be training with him honestly. Taylor Aries is also a trooper because she's been the guinea pig I've been using so Austin can correct me. I'm going to stand in that ring with James man-to-woman and talk about Lockdown. I'm ready. I hope James is." Mikaela said before she left hopefully to get changed.

Jamie, Athena, and I stood as we left the locker room. The boys would stay here. We met up with Shiloh at gorilla. This was Shiloh's entrance. We were just backup. Rosita and Sarita walked by. Brianna and Bobby walked by next. Valetta walked by with Magnus and Samoa Joe. Valetta spared no expense to glare at us though. Athena stuck her tongue out at Valetta. Taylor walked over with Austin.

"Light's Out." Taylor said. Taylor waved to us before she walked out with Austin.

"I Wanna Be" Shiloh said. The music guy hit her music and we stepped out.

"Their partner being accompanied by Athena Mercer, Devon Sawyer, and Velvet Sky from King's Lynn she is one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions representing Femme Fatale Nicolette Magnus." Christy announced. Nicolette got into the ring and we stayed on the ground. I was surprised when "Up N' Down" by Britney Spears played.

"And their partners being accompanied by Alex Brees from Detroit, Michigan the team of Evan Sabin and Amorette Shelley the Motor City Lady Guns." Christy announced. I noticed that Amorette had pink highlights all throughout her hair. The girls came down the ramp like the Gun's would. Amorette stopped in front of a fan and kissed him before they got into the ring. Evan and Amorette took off their leather jackets exact replicas of their brothers before the rest of the valets got out of the ring. Austin stood next to Athena.

Evan and Rosita started the match off. Evan was showing us that she knows what she's doing in the ring. She's just dominating Rosita until she tags out to Amorette. Amorette continues to fight with Rosita showing that trademark Shelley speed. Rosita slams Amorette's face into a turnbuckle before tagging out to Brianna. Brianna falls to her old standby of pulling hair and doing dirty heel things until Amorette managed a reversal and tagged out to Taylor. Taylor is in the ring and beating on Brianna. Taylor starts an impressive X Division showing with unsurprising ground and pound. Taylor nailed Brianna with Smile and went for the pin when Valetta broke it up. Nicolette got into the ring and nailed Valetta with Have I Told You. Nicolette stands for Sarita to nail her with a sitout double underhook powerbomb. Evan gets into the ring and nails Sarita with a well placed Sabalizer. Rosita gets in and tries to take Evan down, but Amorette gets into the ring and the two nail Rostia with their ASES Rush. The Lady Guns get out of the ring and Taylor locks Brianna into a Last Chancery.

"Good girl baby." Austin said.

"Way to go sis." I said. Brianna tapped. We all get into the ring and raise each of the girls arms. Amorette got out of the ring and kissed the same fan again. I shook my head as we walked to the back. We paused in front of a monitor when we saw the Lady Guns and Alex Brees. The girls were chatting about their match when Zema approached them. He started flirting with Evan and asked her out to dinner. Until she turned him down and said she was already dating someone. You could hear the awkward silence before the camera walked away.

"Kay Shiloh, I don't know if we can be ringside at Lockdown. We're already going to be locked out so we won't be much help." I said.

"Don't worry about Lockdown. I've got Valetta." Shiloh said before she left. We walked back into the locker room and sat down.

"You missed Bobby freaking out at Montgomery Gentry." Tommy said.

"Not surprised." I said.

I realized that the Motor City Machine Guns match was just getting started. Actually Alex and Star had just come out and was standing at the top of the ramp. Sabin and Brooke walk up and they all walk down the ring.

We watched as the two teams started out. I was pulling for the Guns because we're all from Michigan here. We watched as they went back and forth. The Guns looked good for not teaming together for a while. I wasn't surprised when the Guns nailed Skull and Bones on Anarquia. The Guns celebrated with their wives and Sabin grabbed the mike and said that they are the Motor City Machine Guns and they want one thing. The tag titles. Tenay says that the Guns just served notice to Crimson and Morgan. I hung my head a little. Eric arrived and Flair approached him. They're talking and Bischoff says not to be worried and casually mentions that Flair is a two time Hall of Famer. I rolled my eyes as we watched the Machine Guns and the Lady Guns talk about their matches. You really start to see the family resemblance between both teams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogan got into the ring and started talking about him and Eric. Eric came out and it just continued. I so didn't want to hear it though because it was the same song and dance.

Hogan changes the Gunner Garett match to a Lethal Lockdown match. Eric's team against his. He says if Eric's team wins that Garett is gone, but if Garett's team wins then Eric is gone. He says not only that, but he loses the right to use the Bischoff name again. Eric agrees to it though.

"Really dumb idea." I muttered.

Another Styles-Storm vignette airs. It was Storm talking about how he'd knew that the two would face each other at some point and the best man would win. He says it's ironic that they go from teaming together with Fortune at Lockdown last year to facing each other this year. Celeste talks about their friendship. Storm's brother talks about how focused Storm is on Mikaela. Mikaela says no one knows Styles better than her husband and friends and he knows that Mikaela knows him as well.

I heard Athena's phone beep.

"Son of a bitch." Athena said.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess who has an official match at Lockdown." Athena said.

"Femme Fatale?" Colton asked.

"I wish. Tommy and Matt defending their titles against Patrick and Josh." Athena answered.

"Well okay then." I said. I watched as Ken and Kendra came out. "Sweet Tooth" played through the arena as Mikaela came out alone with her belt around her waist. She's in her attire from last week only the hood is down. Her title is fastened around her waist as she walks down to the ring. She takes her coat off and hands it to Val. She then takes her belt off and raises it before handing it out. Ken and Mikaela lock up.

Ken takes early control, but Mikaela fights back and starts to show us why she's the champion. Mikaela and Ken are tearing it up with constant reversals and high spots. Mikaela takes a wicked punch to the face from Ken and she gives one right back. Mikaela looks down quickly at the mat to see blood drops appearing. Looks like Kenny gave her a bloody nose. Mikaela and Ken continue fighting. A.J. has come down the ramp at this point. Kendra stood by him and the two started a quiet conversation. Mikaela and Ken are reversing each other and just fighting. Ken went up to the top rope and Mikaela cut him off. She then suplexed him. A.J. actually whistled. I was surprised myself. Mikaela rolled onto her stomach and for all of two seconds struck a pose usually held by Randy Orton. I shook my head. She pushed up as Ken stumbled to his feet and Mikaela managed to pick him up and nailed him with the Brainbuster. A.J.'s eyes have gone wide as Mikaela covers Ken. She gets the victory and stands. She tilts her head back because the blood is really going from her nose. A.J. got into the ring and was talking with her when Austin's music hits and he stands at the top of the entrance ramp with Taylor.

Mikaela looks at him as he nods his head. You realize he has a mike at this point.

"You're ready. Show them what you've got Styles." Austin said before he left with Taylor. Mikaela helped Ken up and he nods at her. If she didn't have respect before she has it now. Hopefully.

"Let's head home." Athena said. I nodded my head in agreement as we grabbed our stuff and left.

~~~~~~Wednesday April 11th, 2012 Sawyer house in Sterling Heights (Still Velvet's POV)~~~~~~~

Devon, Athena, and I were in the basement talking about the fact Jasmine fit in really well with us. Jasmine had made a comment that had surprised the three of us. We heard the door open and we knew it wasn't Randy because he was working at the restaurant.

I looked at the 5'12" man that walked down the stairs. He was scrawny, had short blonde hair, and dirty brown eyes. He wasn't really all that appealing. I was surprised when Athena said nothing, but nailed him with her Tiger's Fangs only she'd done it with her right leg. She'd still gotten him on the button though.

"Colton get down here and see what the effing cat dragged in!" Athena yelled. I didn't like where this was going. Colton came down closely followed by both Tommy and Matt.

"Oh he has a lot of nerve." Colton said. Athena nailed the guy in the chest with a kick. She used her left foot.

"Hey prick get up." Athena said. He sat up and glared at her.

"I could take you in for assault." He growled.

"I'd like to see you try because you're violating your restraining order." Athena hissed right back.

"Right and my sister and I are allowed to take any shots at you no matter what if you're in Michigan." Colton said.

"Who is this guy?" Matt asked.

"Matt meet Lee. Lee meet Matt Morgan. Matt this is the guy who dated Devon. Or should I say abused my sister. You have no idea how many times while this ass was dating her that she came over to my apartment with bruises." Athena answered. My eyes widened as I looked at Devon. Devon looked at Matt. Matt looked relatively calm. I was almost afraid. Matt's next move didn't surprise me though. He grabbed Lee's shirt front and picked him up. He was a good couple of feet off the ground so Matt's threat could actually make an impact hopefully.

"You come near Devon again and what Athena did to you would look like a cakewalk. Am I understood?" Matt asked. He nodded his head. Matt put him down and that guy ran up the stairs and out of the house.

"Well that puts a damper on the mood." I said.

"Not really. He's just got to slide in and it's all better." Athena said with a smile.

"Athena." I said. Athena shrugged with a smile.

"So, we've got to head toward Florida right?" Devon asked.

"In the morning." Athena answered. Devon looked less then enthused.

"What did you mean by Athena and Colton can beat the guy as long as they're in the state of Michigan?" Tommy asked.

"After I got the restraining order the two went through a lot of hoops." Devon said.

"We just wanted to beat the crap out of the guy without going to jail for assault. So we had it tacked on to Devon's restraining order." Colton clarified more.

"We've only done it like four other times." Athena said with a shrug. I shook my head as we all went back up stairs.

"You know what we should do when we go to the ring?" Athena asked.

"What?" Devon and I asked.

"We should get a weapon. Like the Ugly Stick or hairspray. Yet to be determined." Athena said.

"Of course. Good idea. Keep thinking about it." I said with a smile.


	68. Out of Control

_**Author's Note: Not much of our lovely ladies. Except for when Crimson and Morgan go out and Velvet's tag team match. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday April 12**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

I looked at Matt and Devon. Matt had Devon on his lap and he was holding her tight. Normally Tommy would do that.

"Guess who talked with Taylor this week." I said.

"You?" Devon asked. I stuck my tongue out at my sister.

"And Taylor got me in touch with Lacey. She gave me something." I said as I stood and walked over to my bag.

"She gave you the Ugly Stick?" Jamie asked. I nodded my head.

"You have something more than that right?" Devon asked.

"Oui." I answered as I pulled out a can of hairspray, an aqua leather strap, and a little wooden paddle painted a deep pink.

"You go shopping this morning?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Oui." I answered.

"I think she lost the ability to speak English." Colton said.

"No, I just like the French word for yes." I answered.

"Do we have to use them all?" Devon asked.

"No. I bought stuff for variety on top of the Ugly Stick. I mean how far do we want to dance into heel territory if we start doing this?" I asked.

"The hair spray puts us on par with Zema along with the leather strap and Ugly Stick, but that little wooden paddle my dear can be a sort of tease thing like our entrance together." Jamie replied. I smiled.

"We don't have to start soon, but that way you know." I said as I stood. Eric and Garett weren't done yet. Actually Garett was getting there with his team. I wasn't surprised when he brought out Kenny as his first member. I hadn't realized consciously how close I'd walked to Tommy until I was off my feet and in his lap. I was glad I was in a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in them along with a black tank top. Devon was in a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I was absently watching the match when I looked at Jamie and Colton.

"You lied Colton." I said.

"What?" Colton asked.

"Remember when we used to watch WWE and Impact with Chloe. She always asked you if you found any Diva/Knockout was beautiful. You said no every time." I said. Colton gave me a look.

"Like I want to tell my sisters about my love life." Colton said.

"Funny cause you did after you two slept together for the first time." I said.

"Athena Kora Mercer." Colton said the warning clear in his voice. I cleared my throat.

"Devon you're much of an offender as Colton." I said.

"What?" Devon asked.

"Chloe asked you the same question only it was what superstar and who was hot." I answered.

"Shut up Athena." Devon said.

"We can't do that with you." Colton said.

"No, cause I was very open on it. It wasn't anyone." I said. We heard the bell ring and saw that Kenny had loss by DQ. Well that wasn't good. Kenny continued stomping on Gunner before he left.

"Hm. Well Garett can't be happy." I said. When we saw Eric in his little suit I almost cried a little. I didn't want to see this wedding. I was terrified what could go wrong. I wasn't surprised that Joseph Park walked in looking for Abyss still. I was surprised when Eric directed him to Immortal. I nodded my head.

I stood when we saw the Machine Guns in the ring. What were the Guns doing there. Star and Brooke were with them. I knew where this was going to lead. It meant that I had to go out there with Devon because our boys were going to end up going out there.

"Dev, we're going to have to go out to the ring." I said.

"I know." Devon said. Matt and Tommy left and Devon and I followed after them. I knew this wouldn't end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reached gorilla and out we walked to their music. Matt got in the Guns faces while Crimson did the talking. I was a little surprised at that. It showed the respect Matt had for Crimson though. Letting him talk for the team. The two of them hadn't talked about what to say. When Crimson said that they wanted to do it right now Athena and I exited the ring. Brooke and Star did the same thing. Mexican America's music interrupted us though.

Anarquia did the talking this time. He said they wanted a shot and they were just sore for being left out of the title picture. Boo hoo. I thought it was a stupid idea to jump the Guns and Morgan/Crimson. The guns tossed Anarquia to the floor while Matt and Crimson did their double chokeslam on Hernandez. Anarquia made the mistake of getting back into the ring. Simply because he ended up with a Skull and Bones. The Guns and Morgan/Crimson ended up staring each other down. When the boys got out of the ring we headed to the back. We passed Austin and Taylor. Athena ended up giving Austin a hug and whispered something in his ear.

I was instantly curious, but I knew better then to comment on what my sister is doing. She's the eldest for a reason. We got back to the locker room just as Austin and Chris started the match.

"You want to tell us what you said to Dan?" Tommy asked.

"Just a thank you." Athena replied as we settled down to watch the match. I watched as Chris and Austin went back and forth. This was a battle of the X Division. Luckily Taylor knew when to get out of the way and when to pull a stealthy interference. That was Taylor's job. Austin ended up with the victory after nailing Chris with the Brainbuster. The two had gone back and forth, and that's what they were good at. They were part of the X Division of course.

They were setting up the steel cage for Eric and ODB's wedding when Jeff Hardy came out. He talked about his match with Kurt and how Kurt cost him a shot at the World Title and it will end inside a steel cage. Kurt will have nowhere to run and the two will make history. He says they will hurt each other and it's inevitable and he loves it. He tells his creatures of the night to mount up and drops the mike and leaves.

James is show after last week's Impact talking about how sick he was of Roode's BS. He says he brought his friends Montgomery Gentry to Impact to have a good time and he pulls something like he did spitting in their faces. Montgomery Gentry is upset as well.

Eric Young is shown getting ready again when Rosita and Sarita walked in this time wearing robes.

"Hey they're trying to steal our stick." Athena said.

"Only we wouldn't do it with Eric Young." Jamie said. I smiled at my sisters as they openly flirted with him. They even showed him what was under the robes before he ran away.

"Didn't know Rosita and Sarita swung that way." I said.

"Neither did we." Athena said. I smiled as we watched the wedding get started. I wouldn't want my wedding on Impact. It was something private between myself and Matt. In June we'd get married, but we'd have to hash out a date before then. EY came out to his music and "Here Comes the Bride" starts, but is ended rather quickly for ODB's music. ODB came out wearing a camo wedding dress.

The preacher starts the ceremony and I really want a fast forward button at this point. I don't want to hear or see any of this. I find it all rather stupid and idiotic. I'm all for love and all, but not this kind. I smiled when I heard Taz tell Tenay to sit down. Mexican America's music hits and Sarita and Rosita come down still wearing their robes. Sarita says they object and then they start picking on ODB.

"Okay I know she doesn't like me and all, but that's just mean." Athena said. I smiled my sister as we watched Rosita and Sarita take off their robes. ODB takes her dress off too.

"Oh man I hope the munchkins aren't watching." I said. EY is actually looking between the three when Taz gives us a funny line for the night.

"Eric, climb over the cage…RUN!" Taz said. I smiled and then EY had his clothes removed and then the preacher removed his and finally the two got married. Thank you heaven. I know someone is listening to me up there. I looked at Jamie as she stood to go get changed. She had a tag team match tonight with Mickie against Rayne and Gail. We saw Ric pumping Bully up for his match. We see a camera has caught up with Mikaela.

"I have no problem facing James face to face tonight because at Lockdown it isn't personal. This is about a belt nothing more." Mikaela said.

Ray had walked out with Kazarian, Daniels, Eric Bischoff, Gunner, and Ric Flair. I really wasn't surprised when A.J.'s music hit. Garett should know how to stack a team. A.J. came out with Garett, Ken, Kendra, Auriele, Selena, Mikaela, Taylor, and Austin. When Selena walked by Kazarian he smacked her on the butt. I mean really everyone was starting to steal our sticks lately.

A.J. and Ray started off. The two started the usual back and forth. Team Eric and Team Garett came face-to-face at ringside with A.J. between them at one point. A.J. got back into the ring with the help of a hip toss. By this point Jamie had come back out. A.J. and Ray continued going back and forth. Ray could have had the pin at one point or A.J. it just depended. A.J. went to do something off the ropes when Kazarian tripped him while the ref was looking at Ray. Team Garett started brawling with Team Eric then. The ref got distracted, but he turned around and Ray still kicked out at two. A.J. hit a sliding dropkick on Kazarian. Eric slid Ray the chain as A.J. got back up on the apron. A.J. springboards off the top and Ray caught him with the chain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray got the pin and Team Eric got the man advantage. Hogan came down and said the Lethal Lockdown match will be 5-on-5. He then gives Eric three minutes to pick his fifth member.

Team Garett is all in the ring valets included. Eric unsurprisingly makes himself the fifth man. Hogan said he gave Garett a heads up and so he could think about it. The fans were chanting for Sting, but then Garett does the RVD music and RVD comes down.

I read the unhappiness on A.J.'s face. He didn't like RVD. I almost felt sorry for him. I saw Mikaela and A.J. whisper to each other as RVD came down. Eric was freaking out as usual.

I get the chance to see the final Styles-Storm video package.

"James and I are friends. Celeste after first finding out about her pregnancy hung out in the Styles locker room. I haven't ever been very positive about retaining my belt in any of my matches. I'm confident in this match that the two of us are going to tear down the house and prove once and for all who deserves to be the champion. I have a slight advantage because people think I'm too delicate to do anything. I'm ready to prove that wrong." Mikaela said. Storm says it's taken ten years to build a company and four years to build a friendship with Mikaela, but it doesn't matter if they're friends or not come Lockdown. One person is walking out of the cage with the belt and it will be him.

I stood and Colton stood with me. The girls wished me luck and out we walked. Colton and I reached gorilla and he gave me one prematch kiss. Colton and I walked out. Colton settled onto the ground as Mickie and Madison started the match off. I knew Gail and I would wrestle at Lockdown for my belt. I wasn't losing it anytime soon. Gail tagged in and Mickie tagged out to me, but Gail ran away and tagged out to Madison. Madison got in and I rolled her up for a near fall. I took control of Madison. This was almost easy. Mickie blind tagged herself in. I hit a snapmare takeover and I got out of the ring. The heels took control after Gail hit Mickie from behind. I didn't like this. Gail and Madison had control and then Mickie tagged me in. I stopped Gail from tagging out and light her up with a series of clotheslines and shoulder blocks. I closely followed that with a spinning head scissors takeover followed by a bulldog. I went for the pin and almost had the three if Madison hadn't broken it up. Madison grabbed me by the hair, but I DDTed her. Mickie stopped Gail from leaving the ring and tossed her back into me. I set up for In Yo Face, but Gail shoved me into the corner. She went for Eat Defeat, but I blocked and nailed In Yo Face. I picked up the pin fall. Colton was in the ring the moment the bell stopped ringing. He raised both Mickie and my arms. Colton gave me a kiss before we left the ring.

We reached the locker room just as James was walking down the ramp. Mikaela followed after him.

"The last few weeks has been nothing, but posturing. What is going to happen once the two of us step into the cage." James said.

"The same as always James. I'm going to bring my best to the ring and you better bring yours. I'm tired of everyone looking down on me. I can hear the whispers in the back people. I may not be the tallest, the biggest, or the toughest, but you can be damn sure I'm going to fight with everything I have." Mikaela said. James inclined his head to her.

"Of course you will. Doesn't mean that you'll end up with a victory. You can fight all you want, but it takes less than three seconds for me to nail you with the Last Call. If I do that then I become the new World Heavyweight Champion." James said. Mikaela smiled.

"You have to catch me first. Because Austin has been in the ring with me. He's made me faster. He's made me that much quicker. Now in your hometown you have the advantage hands down. But I've faced bigger odds and still won. James have you thought about that lately? I'm what people are starting to refer to me behind my back as the one with the horseshoe. It is my night to give it up? Maybe. We won't know until we stand across from each other. Until the dust settles and one of us has our arms raised in victory. I know I'm putting everything I am into it. What about you?" Mikaela asked. James shook his head.

"You know without a doubt that I will Styles. You better bring everything you can because this isn't about us being friends Styles. This is about the belt. It will always be about the belt as long as you're the champion." James said. Mikaela smiled and raised her belt.

"Then I better be ready because I plan to be champion for a long time." Mikaela said as they looked at each other and the title above their heads as we go off the air.

"I can't wait for Lockdown." I said as I went to get changed.

"I know. It's going to be a good pay-per-view." Athena said.

"We'll see you guys on Sunday." Colton said. I heard everyone leave as I finished getting changed. I walked out and Colton has shouldered both bags.

"Come on. You've got to rest up for Sunday." Colton said.

"You spoil me." I said with a smile.

"I think that's my job." Colton said. I kissed his cheek.

"Oi Sawyers stay put for like three minutes." Andreakos said as he jogged over.

"What's up?" Colton asked as we stopped.

"Twentieth of April you need to get the word to the entire Sawyer/Mercer/Solwold clan to be in Tampa." Jesse said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I asked Angelina to marry me back in January. She wanted an April wedding so we're going on the twentieth. The twenty-first she's going to have her Ring Ka King "wedding"." Jesse answered. I let out a little squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Congrats." I said.

"Thanks Jamie." Jesse said.

"We'll pass the message on to the entire family." Colton said as he gave Jesse a man hug. Jesse inclined his head as he walked away.

"It's wedding season." I said with a smile as we walked to the car.

"It must be with Matt and Devon's coming up. Plus Shiloh and Steven's." Colton said. I smiled as we walked to the car.


	69. Last Year Redux

_**Author's Note: Femme Fatale just keeps running. Especially when a match get dumped into their laps. Who can make this work? I think our girls can. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Sunday April 15**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~**_

Tommy and I were going home. Well after the show. I looked over at Devon. We'd just heard when we arrived that Colton would have a title match against Robbie E for his title and the Knockout Tag Team championships would be on the line against Rosita and Sarita. I'd been in Kevin's office since we'd arrive so he could clear me. I was cleared. He'd preferred if I didn't wrestle until Thursday, but the rest of Femme Fatale had a match. Jamie had one for her title and Nicolette had her cage match. So Devon and I would be going in a cage again.

"I'm having a flash back to last year." I said.

"I know Rosita and Sarita against us for the Knockout Tag Team Championship. I can't believe we've been here over a year." Devon said. I smiled and leaned against Tommy. Everything had changed in a year. I'd ended up married and Devon was on her way. Dad was working on wedding stuff for Devon as much as Devon, Jamie, Jasmine, and I. We watched James head toward the arena. We then saw the video package hyping Mikaela Styles and James Storm tonight for the TNA Championship.

"I'm looking forward to that match." I said.

"We all are." Jamie said. We saw the graphic opening to welcome us to Lockdown. We then saw Team Bischoff gathered around. All of the valets were standing by who they would normally valet with. Garett wants to be the first one in, and A.J. says he doesn't have enough experience. Garett says he knows he is a rookie, but he wants to go out and earn their respect. Auriele looked at Garett. You could see she was nervous. She was also in her ref gear.

"What match is she going to be the referee for?" I asked.

"Don't know. We can find out soon." Jamie answered. They all agreed that Garett can start the match tonight. Garett came out and we got the pay-per-view going. I raised an eyebrow at the ref in the ring. Little Auriele Bischoff was the ref. She did a good job monitoring Garett and Gunner very unbiased in fact. She was pulling Gunner or Garett back no matter what at the end of counts. She kept Ray back when he came in. Well not back, just under control. I'd figured she'd be favoring Team Garett over Team Eric. She was being a good girl though and calling it down the middle. The small hint of relief on her face when Austin came out was obvious, but she continued on doing what she did best. She was being a ref. Auriele wasn't letting anyone push her around. Gunner got in her face after she's pulled him off of Garett. Auriele got right back in his face and lifted her shirt up to signify she was the ref.

Taylor was pacing outside when Kazarian came out next. Auriele did the best she could. You could see she was getting very overwhelmed at this point.

"Feel free to throw the poor ref into a match that could come back and bite her in the ass." I said. Jamie nodded her head. A.J. came out next with both Selena and Mikaela. Mikaela looked rather focused. I smiled a little when A.J. shut the cage door on Kazarian's head. As everyone started breaking off more and brawling Auriele looked like she wanted desperately to call for help. Auriele held back though as she kept an eye on everyone and officiated as best she could with the additions of Daniels, Ken, Eric, and RVD. It was when the weapons were brought in that Auriele looked rather overwhelmed. She had to duck a weapon that someone had tried to use on her. Auriele looked at the combatants as she continued to attempt to keep control. She got down for every count, but she never got very far. When it came to Garett and Eric you could see all three Bischoffs looking at each other. Garett nails Eric with a guitar over the head and Auriele gets down and does a three count. She motions for the bell and she attempts to raise everyone's hands. She had help from Taylor Aries, Selena Kazarian, Mikaela Styles, and Kendra Anderson. Auriele even got to kiss Garett. Matt and Tommy had gotten changed through the match. We stand and listen as Taz and Tenay mentioned that on twitter you could go hashtagTeamStyles or hashtagTeamStorm.

"Let's go boys. We've got a match to win." I said as we left the locker room. I was wearing a Bitter Sweet Girls Heart Key White V-Neck Tee Shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Devon was in simple white tank top and light blue jeans. I looked at Alex, Brooke, Star, and Chris as they walked out. My hair was just wavy like I'd just stepped out of the shower. Devon's was her usual pencil straight. We got the okay and out we walked.

Devon, Crimson, Matt, and I stopped before Matt and Crimson got into the cage. Devon gave Matt a light kiss. I was going to do the same thing, but Crimson had other ideas. He pretty much flattened me to him as he made out with me. He also put his left hand on my butt. He whispered in my ear and my face had a blush on it as he and Matt got into the ring.

"Seesh Thena you need your own room?" A familiar voice said from the crowd. Devon and I both looked at the crowd and saw both Kody and Sasha sitting there. Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide were sitting on Kody's left and blocking the rest of them off was our newest sister Josie, aka Josie Richards now Josie Sawyer, that had been the main reason we'd been in Sterling Heights on Wednesday. I stuck my tongue out at Sasha as Devon and I took our place at the front of the cage.

Crimson started off with Alex. I watched as Matt and Crimson took control early on. This was something Devon and I were used to seeing. I mean honestly this is what they were good at. My head connected with the steel cage lightly when Morgan accidently splashed Crimson. Devon and I needed to start keeping score of how many times these two accidently landed on each other od did something like that. We hadn't done it yet. We'd have to think about it seriously. Devon and I watched as Morgan and Crimson barely fought back. I mean I was terrified a couple of times that they would lose, but as per our boys they did their double chokeslam on Shelley and picked up the victory. Devon and I released a breath as they climbed out of the cage. Matt walked over to the littlest munchkins and gave them his belt. Crimson did the same thing. I looked at them before we waved and headed to the back. Colton was walking towards gorilla when we passed him. I gave Colton a hug.

"Kick his ass." I said as we walked back to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We'd seen that the siblings were here. I was dressed in my ring gear and I had my belt around my waist. Colton and I walked out to "Knife Called Lust." Colton had barely gotten into the cage when Robbie attached him and went for a pin fall that Colton kicked out of. I know I had both hands in front of my face as Robbie started chocking Colton with his boot.

"Come on baby." I said as Robbie was just killing Colton. I heard Akar give a strangled cry. Colton ended fighting back by crotching Robbie on the ropes. Colton nailed Robbie with a wicked chop that dropped Robbie to the mat. Colton got Robbie with a quick neckbreaker. Colton nailed Robbie with Fate's Deal and hooked the leg to win. I nodded my head and was going to the cage door to celebrate with Colton when Robbie T cut me off and started attacking Colton. Robbie T put Colton up on his shoulder and planted him down hard on the ring. I got into the ring as they were leaving.

Colton rolled over onto his side.

"Can you valet for me? Should I get the girls?" I asked.

"I got this. Give the munchkins my belt." Colton answered. I picked up the Television title and got out of the ring. I handed it to the munchkins.

Colton and I walked to the back. I looked at the Nicolette, Athena, and Devon as they stood there.

"Come on. You're going to need someone to take on Madison." Athena said. I nodded my head and looked at Colton. He was hurting. I wanted nothing better than to make it better for him. I couldn't though. We walked back to gorilla just as Gail and Madison were going down the ramp. We got the okay and I went down next. I had barely gotten into the ring when Gail immediately sent me into the corner. I came back with two quick pin fall attempts, a few elbows, a sunset flip, and another close count on Kim. She got me with a high knee and started choking me in the corner with her boot. I got her with a series of kicks and chops. I dropped her face off my knee, but Kim sent me into the corner. Kim got me with a big missile dropkick and then locked me into a headlock. I broke it by dropping down so Kim's jaw hit the top of my head. Kim chopped my chest and blew a kiss to the crowd and got zero reaction from them.

I got a quick head scissors takedown followed by a running bulldog. Kim kicked me away. I got up on the top turnbuckle, but Kim cut me off. I nailed Kim with a sunset flip from the top rope. Kim's head bounced off the mat, but I hooked the leg and Kim grabbed the bottom rope. Madison started distracting me until Athena slammed Madison's head into the cage. I went for In Yo' Face and picked up the victory. Everyone got into the ring with me and we celebrated for a little bit. I saw Nicolette was in her ring gear of a pair of black short shorts and a black corset top. I got out of the cage and dropped my belt off with the youngest of the family.

We walked to the back. Nicolette went to her own locker room while we walked into ours. Colton went to get changed first. I watched as Ric walked down the ramp. Ric was upset because Eric's career was over. Hogan's music hits and he walks down to the ramp. Hogan and Flair talk about the company. Flair says he doesn't like how Hogan is running things. He goes on to say that Eric shouldn't have been in the ring tonight and Hogan put him into a position to fail. Flair said he should have been in the ring instead. Flair even threatened to kick Hogan's butt. Hogan reminds Flair that they're at Lockdown and because of it Eric is gone, can't use the Bischoff name, and that everyone in the building knows that if they hook up right now they'd tear the roof off this building. Hogan dares Flair do something, and Flair removed his jacket. Hogan dropped Flair with a big right. Hogan left the ring and headed to the back as Flair was freaking out. Flair told Hogan to get back here and threatened to beat up Tenay.

I looked up when Nicolette walked into the locker room. We walked out and we reached gorilla.

"Alive." Nicolette said. We walked out and saw Valetta in the cage all of alone. Guess Magnus and Joe didn't care that much to come and support her. Nicolette started off dominating again. We had to back up when they started throwing each other into the steel cage. Simply because Nicolette had thrown Valetta face first in front of us. When Valetta bounced off of the ropes after throwing Nicolette into the cage Nicolette caught her with a wicked punch. Nicolette looked rather pleased with herself. I could tell Nicolette had enough of Valetta and locked her into I Can Tell. Valetta managed to get her foot onto the bottom rope. The two continue to fight. You start to see the blood coming from each woman. Nicolette slams Valetta with a lot of force into the cage before she climbed out. Nicolette ended up winning. Nicolette stood with us and we're all smiling.

We walked to the back. I went to get changed as Kurt and Jeff started their match. I came out as Kurt was taking a bow. Athena took my spot with her bag. I wished she'd let someone else go out, but that wasn't in Athena's make up. Once she was cleared she would be out of the blocks running. Athena didn't walk. Athena came back as Kurt was pulling on Hardy's foot to get him down. She was in a pair of black sequin shorts, a Very Sexy Push-up Bra in blue lagoon w/ crochet lace, but over her bra but open enough to see was a light blue jean vest that I figured if she closed it would give her more cleavage. I shook my head as Devon walked into the bathroom to get changed. Devon came out in a pair of equal short blue sequin shorts and a white corset top. She came out just as Hardy connected with the Swanton from the top of the cage.

Athena and Devon picked up their belts and fastened them around their waists before they left. I watched them go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athena should not be wrestling. I don't care if Kevin said she was cleared. We saw Jeff and Peyton come by us followed by Kurt and officials. Lynn walked past us with a wave as she went to the ring to referee the match. Rosita and Sarita walked by us.

"Hold It Against Me." I said. We came out like Angelina and Velvet used too. I heard Tenay say that Athena may not be cleared to wrestle, but here she is. I stepped through the door first and Let the Pigeons Loose. I got into the ring as Athena repeated the motion. I started off first with Rosita. I was just beating the living crap out of her when the match started. I threw Rosita into the cage. I tagged out to my sister and she started pounding on Rosita. I cringed when Rosita nailed Athena with a punch to the ribs. Rosita tagged out to Sarita. Athena recovered without missing a beat and started throwing Sarita around. I watched as my sister nailed Sarita with a spear out of nowhere.

"Take care of Rosita. I got something for Sarita." Athena yelled. I didn't argue just went across the ring and made sure to keep Rosita was out of the match while Athena had Sarita locked into a deep Last Chancery. I wasn't surprised. Sarita tapped. We were handed our belts and we raised them. We went over to the munchkins and dropped them on their laps before we left.

A camera caught up with us just as we were heading to the locker room.

"I'm cleared and fit for in ring competition and I can't wait to get back into the swing of things. I want to thank my brother Austin for working with me in the ring to get Last Chancery nailed." Athena said before we walked away and into the locker room.

"Everyone is training with Dan lately." Tommy said. Athena smiled. I went to get changed and heard Tenay and Taz take sides. Taz liked Mikaela while Tenay said Storm had the advantage. I heard JB with Mikaela.

"Tonight is the night the entire wrestling world has been waiting for." Mikaela said.

"Tonight is the night that James Storm has been waiting for in his hometown, in front of his friends, in front of his family, a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship. Tonight I'm going to walk out to the cage and James and I are going to put everything on the line for this title. I'm not afraid to lose it to James. I'm going to try my hardest to retain and no one is going to speculate how I end it." Mikaela said before she left. I walked back out changed just as James was walking down the ramp. The camera gives us a quick shot of Celeste in the crowd. "Sweet Tooth" plays through the arena and the lights went dark. They came back on as Mikaela stood at the top of the entrance ramp. Mikaela pulled her hood down and walked down to the ring. Her ring gear is the same as she's been wearing the past two weeks only it's pink with all the writing in black.

"I see Sasha's handiwork." Athena said. I nodded my head as Mikaela got into the ring and handed her coat out. The belt is raised between the two before it's handed out. Once that door closes the two lock up and start fighting. They're leaving it all in the ring and reversing each other like mad. Storm and Mikaela are killing all of the stops as they fight. Mikaela landed a few suplexs on James while he got her with a few big moves himself like his Closing Time. Mikaela barely ducked the Last Call Superkick. Mikaela's eyes are wide as she stood there. James has a smile on his face.

Mikaela and James launch right back into the match as if nothing happened. Mikaela and James are just beating each other from pillar to post. You can see where they've cut each other and neither is paying attention. A.J. came down the ramp is leaning against the guardrail by Celeste. Mikaela throws James into the cage. James retaliates and does the same once he recovers. The two continue to kick, punch, and throw each other into the cage. I was afraid that the two would end up breaking something if they kept it up. Mikaela turned after the last time she was in the cage and nailed James with the Brainbuster. Mikaela wastes no time as she quickly locks James into Last Chancery. Mikaela holds onto it until James taps. Mikaela releases and the camera shows us a good shot of both of them. Mikaela has a cut above her left eye and James above his right. They're both bloody though.

Mikaela helped James up as she's handed her belt. A.J. scoops Celeste up and puts her over the barricade. The two get into the ring. Celeste hugs Mikaela before hugging James. A.J. lifted Mikaela onto his shoulders. Mikaela got down and raised her belt as we ended the pay-per-view.

We all stood and after gathering our bags left the locker room. We waited in the parking lot for Kody, Sasha, Josie, Aaliyah, Akar, and Alcide to bring our belts back. Kody had both World Tag Team belts, Sasha had the Knockout Tag Team belts, Josie had the Knockout's Champion belt, and Aaliyah, Alcide, and Akar were all carrying the Television Championship.

"So dad and mom let you guys come out alone with the munchkins?" Jamie asked after we took our belts.

"Yeah it's a sign of trust." Sasha said. I shook my head.

"Go home. We'll see you guys again." I said.

"You all did really well." Josie said.

"Thank you." Athena said. They left and Athena and Tommy left next. They got to go to their actual house while the rest of us camped out at a hotel for the night. After that Matt and I left Jamie and Colton to their own devices. I was tired and I just needed a little sleep.


	70. Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest

_**Author's Note: The girls question everyone's sanity. Athena gets a small measure of payback, and Sasha meets someone new? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday April 19**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~**_

We were seated in the locker room. Athena was wearing a pair of dark blue short shorts with crosses on each butt pocket. She was also in a tiger stripped tank top. Her auburn curls were in a just rolled out of bed styled look. I was just in a pair of jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt. My hair was curled. Jamie was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top with her hair straight. We watched as Phoenix came out to the ring and mentioned that she'd gotten calls from the talent that were concerned about Hogan running the company.

Phoenix then introduced the new co-gm Mikaela Styles. I let out a whistle as Mikaela came out. Mikaela got into the ring and made two matches. Athena vs. Rosalia and Bobby Roode vs. Andy Hardy. Bobby came out and I was impressed that he'd cut his hair. Bobby said he wanted to be next in line for Mikaela's belt. Ken came out next and said he wanted a shot at Mikaela's belt too. Jeff came out next and said the same thing. Jeff and Ken started arguing about who should be the next number one contender.

Hogan showed up on the tron and said he wanted Mikaela and all the other champs in the ring later on tonight.

"Ah crap." I muttered. He made Jeff and Ken a number one contenders match tonight to see who faces Styles at Sacrifice.

Matt and Tommy had gotten changed during all of this. I stood with Athena. Athena was in stiletto boots that went to her calves. I was just in sneakers. We walked out. I put one hand casually on the back of Matt's elbow where his new "M" tattoo was. Athena liked to joke that he was forgetting his initials so he'd gotten both m's to remember. I smiled as we walked out. Matt, Crimson, Athena, and I walked out and we stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Austin came out and he looked rather pissed. Taylor was trying to get the cape and belt that Austin was just sort of throwing off.

The boys hit the ring together while the three of us casually walked over to our side of the ring. Gunner and Matt started off. Matt was doing really well and then Gunner dodged the Carbon Footprint. Everyone started picking on his leg then. I didn't like watching this. Austin and Crimson started getting antsy as they continued to pick on Matt's leg.

Matt got back in with a forearm smash and tagged out to Austin. Austin took control. I wondered where Crimson was going when he got off the apron. I found him when he pulled Daniels off the apron. Austin continued to take it to Ray and Gunner. Matt and Crimson helped a little. Just when it looked like maybe we might win, Ray ended up pulling the tights.

"Shit." Athena said. I think my sister said it best. The three of us got into the ring as Austin argued with the ref. That really wouldn't get him anywhere. We all got out of the ring and headed to the back.

We separated and headed to our own locker room. Garett was talking with his entire team save Austin about how thankful he was over their victory. A.J. even gave him a little respect and then Ric came out. Ric said he'd host a Eric Bischoff appreciation night next week and none of them were invited.

They all faked being sad. I looked at Matt and Crimson as they left with their belts around their waists. I didn't want to know. Colton left too as Kazarian and Daniels talking about some paper in an envelope that had to do with A.J. being the actual reason.

We found the boys when we saw Crimson and Matt talking when Colton walked up and asked if they know why Hogan wants them in a ring. Crimson and Matt don't know and the three of them talk about not knowing.

"Couldn't they do this in the locker room?" Jamie asked.

"No cause we're here." Athena answered. We watched as Kurt came out followed by A.J. with Mikaela and Selena. A.J. had black ring gear like Mikaela had worn the two weeks before Lockdown. Tommy, Matt, and Colton came back when Kurt had A.J. in a waistlock. The two continued the back and forth action. Then Frankie and Daniels were ringside. Daniels got onto the apron and ended up showing A.J. the paper and A.J. freaked out. Angle rolled him up. A.J. was really afraid. Kurt said he didn't know they interfered and Mikaela was trying to get A.J. to tell her what the paper was. Selena got a good glare at Daniels.

We were shown Joseph still looking for Abyss. He approached Gunner this time and Gunner said he didn't know anything. Gunner told him to go talk to Ray. Joseph thought that was a good idea. Gunner leaves. I looked up when Sasha walked in with ring gear in her hands.

"Who got new ring gear?" I asked.

"Athena." Sasha answered. Athena stood and the two walked into the bathroom. There was a whole fitting process the two had to go through to make sure it actually fit Athena.

I watched as Andy Hardy walked out with Jeff and Peyton. Andy got into the ring and Bobby laughed at him before pie facing him. Andy responded with a wicked right hand. The two really start then. Reversals and high spots for the two of them. Andy continued to put up a good fight. I was impressed. It was just as Andy locked in the Ice Pick that Sasha and Athena walked back out. I whistled.

"Well hello there." I said with a smile. Athena was standing in an almost carbon copy of Velvet's "holler" gear. Only the top was crimson with black sleeves, neck, and bottom. The holler had been replaced with Fatale in black and the font was a flowy cursive. The main part of the pants was black with the crimson bands.

Sasha left and we watched as Andy was being interviewed about his win in the back. He wasn't paying attention so he bumped into Sasha. Sasha bounced off him and onto the floor. Andy helped her up until and stared after her until the camera guy got him refocused.

"I don't like that." I said. Athena smiled as she put on her boots and put her belt around her waist. The name plate now said "Athena Mercer". I stood and fastened my belt around my waist. Jamie had also gotten changed during Andy's match. She'd shared the bathroom with Athena and Sasha. She was in her cobalt blue ring gear from Lockdown. We all walked out of the locker room. Colton included. We reached gorilla and Matt and Crimson walked out first. Velvet followed after shortly.

"When I Get You Alone." I said as we walked up the stairs. Athena and I did our entrance from Sunday. I motioned to the camera as I let the Pigeons loose and blew it a kiss. Athena motioned to the camera and gave it a kiss before she let the pigeons loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colton came out next and stood next to me. Brooke came out and then Austin. I smiled as I looked over at Athena and Crimson. Crimson had one hand rested on her butt, my guess would be on the Mercer part. Devon was standing by Matt.

Mikaela came out and she looked at Matt. I heard her say something about him getting new tattoos. Colton put his arm around my waist. We saw Hogan talking to RVD and then making a three way number one contender match for tonight.

Hogan came down and announced an Open Fight Night starting next week. Everyone could be challenged and then they had to fight. He went on to say he called all of us out because on Open Fight Night we need to be ready to defend our titles. He said he'd decide who would defend their title. He said that the fans could give suggestions by tweeting or facebooking him. When Colton removed his hand from around my waist and grabbed a mike I shook my head.

"I agree with everything you said. When I won this belt at Final Resolution I knew I'd be a fighting champion like my family. Whoever gets put in the ring with me will find out just how far I will go. I will do anything to win." Colton said. Hogan says he's glad to hear that because ever since he was a kid the TV title was defended each week on TV and from now on it will be. Colton and I shared equal looks of shock. Son of a bitch.

I gave Colton a kiss as he left the ring with the rest of the champions. I stayed put as Tara and Brooke Tessmacher came out followed by Mickie. Gail, Madison, Sarita, and Rosita came out next.

I started the match off with Sarita. I had good control until Gail distracted me. I fired back with a series of Facebreakers and a bulldog. I went after Gail again which allowed Rosita to hit me from behind. Rosita tagged out to Gail and Gail took it to me until she taunted the crowd.

I hit her with kicks and chops and went to set up In Yo Face, but Gail escaped and tagged in Madison. Madison charged at me, but I got her in a drop toe hold. Mickie tagged in and I hit a snapmare takeover on Madison before I got out. I watched as Mickie, Tara, and Brooke went at the girls. I watched with slight attention. I was still preoccupied with Colton defending his belt every week. I watched as Brooke and Gail went at it.

We end up in a brawl, but I saw Gail using the ropes and shoved her feet off the ropes. Gail and I argued about it. Gail grabbed me and Brooke rolled her up. We ended up winning. I grabbed my belt and raised it above my head as I walked to the back.

I walked into the locker room and gave Athena a hug as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my belt around my waist as I walked to gorilla. I was standing at gorilla when Rosalia walked past me.

"Athena!" a voice called. I turned and saw Taylor jogging up to me.

"What's up Tay?" I asked.

"Athena I have something to tell you. I haven't even told Dan yet." Taylor said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Taylor said. I smiled and wrapped Taylor in a hug.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." Taylor said.

"I've got to go beat Rosalia up." I said. Taylor smiled as I let her go and looked at the music guy.

"Give me a little Howl." I said. I walked out as "Howl" played.

"Her opponent one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions from Sterling Heights, Michigan Athena Mercer." Christy announced. I came out like Velvet used to from her Beautiful People Days. I got on the apron and Let The Pigeons Loose for a second time tonight after a quick kiss for the camera.

I got into the apron and handed my belt out. The match started and it was an all out slug fest. I ended up tossing Valetta around the ring by her hair about three times. Valetta and I continued to fight back and forth. We were just fighting. I got Valetta with a spear and I stood and blew a kiss to the crowd. I turned and Valetta hit me with a punch to the jaw. I nailed her with a wicked Brainbuster out of nowhere and picked up the victory.

I raised my hands to crowd and raised my belt. I didn't see Valetta coming until I was covering my face as Valetta just started punching me. I heard "Gucci Gucci" play and I heard two people run down the ramp. Valetta was gone and Layla was helping me up. I looked at her and saw Kassie had a mike in her hand.

"I like how people think they can pick on my sister. Yeah you heard me. Athena you and I may not be related yet, but we are. I don't give two cents if you think you're big and bad you come after Athena Mercer, Devon Sawyer, or Velvet Sky you've got Layla and I to deal with." Kassie said before she dropped the mike. I gave each of them a brief hug before we got out of the ring.

"I'll see you later." I said as we parted. I walked in and Colton and Velvet left.

"Have fun." I said. Colton and Velvet smiled. I had barely said that and Tommy was holding me.

"Tommy, I'm fine." I said.

"I can't just hold you anymore?" Tommy asked.

"Figured it was about Rosalia beating the crap out of me." I answered.

"No, I've just did a count. We've got four months left." Tommy said.

"I know. I'm so excited." I said. Tommy sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We watched as Magnus attacked Colton from the beginning of the match. Magnus just was beating the crap out of Colton. Colton fought back at the end and ended up picking up the victory after Deal with the Devil. I smiled as he and Velvet were leaving and James shook hands with each other.

"I really should get changed." I said.

"No, you really shouldn't." Tommy whispered. I shook my head and saw Sasha, Colton, and Jamie walk back in.

"I have question." Sasha said.

"What doll?" I asked.

"Was that Andy kid checking me out?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Jamie said. Sasha shook her head as she sat down. We watched as James talked about his match at Lockdown. He basically said that maybe he was done before he left.

"Oh what is Mikaela thinking now?" Jamie asked.

"She's probably thinking it's her fault." I answered.

"At least she has Selena." Matt said.

"What about Allen?" Colton asked.

"I think Allen is MIA at this point after that paper." Matt replied. We watched as the triple threat for the number one contenders match started.

We watched as they went back and forth. Sometimes it might have been Ken, Jeff, or RVD. It all came down to after a brutal match who could reverse a Twist of Fate. I watched as RVD picked up the victory using a backslide on Jeff. Mikaela had to be so enthused.

"Thena?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah hun?" I asked.

"Maybe this is for Devon and Jamie too." Sasha said.

"Just spill it the three of us will answer." Jamie said.

"Do you guys think Andy is good looking?" Sasha asked. I looked at my sisters and realized what that was. She was thinking about moving on maybe. Away from Shannon.

"He's not bad. He's not my type, but he's not bad." I said.

"I'm with Athena." Jamie said.

"I triple that statement." Devon said.

"Thank you." Sasha said as she stood.

"Oh by the way Kody's dating." Sasha said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Delilah Galloway." Sasha said before she left. I shook my head as we all grabbed our bags and left. Time for another Impact next week. It was open fight night next week though.


	71. Shock Collar

_**Author's Note: It's Fight Night. Everyone is ready for war. Velvet knows she needs to accompany Colton each week. It's going to be a long night. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday April 26**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~**_

We were all standing around. Every champion was in ring gear. I was in my black and pink "Rock Out" gear while my hair straight. My belt slung over my left shoulder, Colton stood on my right already in his ring gear. A pair of black shorts much like those Crimson wore with Sawyer across the back and "Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage, and confidence in the doing" right across the top of the waistband. He was also wearing Crimson's "Death Before Dishonor" shirt with his title on his right shoulder. On Colton's ride side stood Matt with his title on his left shoulder and the white trunks he normally wore sans shirt, on Matt's right stood Devon. Devon was in a pair of white boy shorts and a deep blue corset top with her hair curled and her belt on her left shoulder, on Devon's right was Crimson. Crimson was also not wearing a shirt, in his red shorts, with his title on his right shoulder, and on Crimson's right stood Athena with her auburn hair straight and her "Fatale" gear from last week on, her belt was on her left shoulder.

On my left was Austin Aries in his ring gear. Austin was oddly all smiles. On Austin's left was Brooke Sabin with her white blonde hair straight, a black mini skirt and a black halter top with her title on her right shoulder, on Brooke's left was Kendra Anderson. Kendra was in a pair of black boy shorts with Anderson across the back and a Women's Reebok Pittsburgh Steelers Replica Home Jersey –Dixon, her brown hair in a ponytail and curled with her belt on her left shoulder, and finally on Kendra's left stood Mikaela Styles. Mikaela stood in her ring gear from Lockdown coat and all. Her belt was on her right shoulder and her hair was curled.

Hogan approached us and welcomed us to the first Open Fight Night. He said he made a difficult decision deciding which of us champions would defend our belts aside from Colton who was going to do it anyway. He points out each of us and lists some little thing before setting on Matt and Crimson. He says they'd defend their belts, but he wasn't sure who they would face. He suggested the Machine Guns, Jeff Hardy and Mr. Anderson, fun expression from Kendra over here, ODB and EY, looks of horror from Devon and Athena, or Kazarian and Daniels, look of disapproval from Mikaela. He goes on to say the champs might not know until they walk down the ramp and he says let the fighting begin. Our que to be done?

"Son of a motherfucking bitch." Athena said. I laughed.

"Language you're going to be a mother." Dan said.

"Yeah in August. Let me have my potty mouth til then." Athena said.

"Coming baby?" Colton asked. I hooked my arm through his and we headed toward gorilla.

"Give me Hell Yeah." Colton said as we walked straight through gorilla and down the ramp. I smiled as we stood in the ring. Colton gave me a full out kiss that could probably rival Athena and Tommy at this point. Colton pulled back and raised the mike to his mouth.

"Hogan said I'd have to defend my title each week. So I get to choose my opponent tonight. I'm a fighting champion and I'm going to give the one person a shot that I think everyone in this arena wants to see tie it up with me. Someone that everyone continues to overlook, but he is a hell of a wrestler. He is my brother Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos." Colton said. Why was I not surprised.

Jesse walked out with Angelina Love next to him. Jesse had a mike.

"Thanks Colton. Let's show these fans what the two of us can do in that ring." Jesse said as he walked down the ring with Angelina Love. Angelina stood across from me. The two of us were legitimately sisters now. Jesse and Colton shook hands before they locked up and started wrestling.

Jesse and Colton start with reversals and high impact moves such as suplexs and moves from the top rope. Jesse had trained Colton. They were on opposite sides of the ring when the two of them locked eyes with mutual respect. Colton smiled and Jesse mirrored him. I looked at Angelina a smile on my face. Colton and Jesse started wrestling again. I watched as the reversals continued and Jesse started setting Colton up for You Can't Touch Her, but Colton reversed it into a DDT before Jesse could finish the move. Colton went for his Face Breaker, but Jesse countered it with a back body drop.

I watched as Jesse went for a cover, but Colton kicked out at two. I watched as they continued going back and forth. I had both of my hands pressed to the apron, and I watched as Jesse locked Colton into Snap Or Tap. I wanted to lean on the ropes to get them closer to Colton, but that might have been a bad move. So I watched as my husband tried to reach the ropes. Colton managed to reach the ropes, and I released a held breath. Jesse released the hold. Colton staggered to his feet and I watched as he didn't put any pressure if any on his right ankle. Colton was leaning in the corner when Jesse charged for something. Colton sidestepped and Jesse went shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Colton reached and attempted a rollup for Jesse to kick out at two. You could see the frustration starting to bubble on Jesse and Colton's faces. Colton and Jesse keep doing anything they can, reversing each other even from the top turnbuckle.

I watched as Colton nailed Jesse with Devil's Smile and ended up with the victory. Angelina and I were in the ring the moment the bell started ringing. I hugged Colton as he received his title again. Colton helped Jesse up and they hugged before we got out of the ring and headed to the back with us.

"You're going to be here every week Jamie. He's going to hold that belt for a long time." Jesse said.

"I know. I'm proud of him." I said as I kissed his cheek. We parted with Jesse and Angelina and walked into our locker room. Athena was seated on Matt's lap and Devon on Tommy's.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Colton answered. Athena laughed.

"We just wanted to see your expressions." Athena said as she stood and traded places with Devon. I shook my head and had just sat down when Taylor walked in.

"Exciting news my dear family." Taylor said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm get to be a mommy." Taylor said.

"So you finally told Dan?" Athena asked.

"I told him on the way home. You got to be the first." Taylor said.

"So you're due when?" Devon asked.

"November." Taylor answered.

"A November baby like her mommy." Colton said. I turned my head to look at Tommy who hadn't said a word. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tommy?" Taylor asked looking at Tommy with a face that just begged for his approval. Tommy removed Athena from his lap and stood. He walked toward his sister. We watched as he just hugged her. I sort of felt like we were intruding.

Tommy kissed Taylor's right temple.

"If only Dan could keep it in his pants." Tommy said. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or not.

"What was this about me?" Dan asked as he walked in. He was still wearing his cape thing too.

"Have I threatened you lately?" Tommy asked.

"I think you skipped that step." Dan answered. Tommy got into Dan's face.

"I swear if you hurt my sister I will kill you." Tommy said.

"I don't plan on hurting her." Dan said.

"Just be warned." Tommy said. Dan put his hands up.

"I'm warned Mercer. Now are you excited or not?" Dan asked.

"She's my sister. I'm always excited." Tommy answered. I shook my head and looked at the screen. Kazarian and Daniels were talking to Kurt. About A.J. getting screwed. Kurt was very upset. Kurt left and Daniels called him an ungrateful bitch. Kurt came back and Daniels pretended to be on the phone.

Dan and Taylor left. We all settled back down as JB came down the ramp and started talking about Open Fight Night. He started talking crap about Eric. JB was doing pretty good on the mike. Eric walked out and started mocking JB. JB was so distracted by Eric that he didn't say Ray sneak into the ring. Ray low blows JB and Bischoff covers JB while Ray takes pictures and the ref hits the mat three times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in this family was having babies. First Sasha and now Taylor. Matt and I were getting married on June 21st.

"Sasha is going back to her natural dirty blonde." Athena said.

"I heard." I said.

"Hey we've all got to make a trip to the University of Michigan." Colton said.

"Why?" I asked.

"People have been bullying Sasha." Athena answered.

"What?" Jamie asked shooting out of her seat.

"Yeah. Just cause she's pregnant. Complete asshole stuff." Athena replied. Jamie had just sat back down when Andy Hardy walked into the locker room.

"Please tell me I'm in the right room." He said.

"Depends what room do you want?" Matt asked.

"The one with Sasha's family in it." Andy replied.

"You're in the right room sport what do you need?" Colton asked.

"I figured this was the best way to go. I was wondering how would you feel if I asked Sasha out." Andy replied. The poor guy actually cringed as if we'd throw something at him or hit him. Athena stood and walked toward him. Athena grabbed his cheeks and brought his face to hers. I watched as Athena searched his face. I knew what she was looking for. Something that Shannon couldn't give her.

Athena released him and turned toward the rest of us.

"Morgan you've got a vote too." Athena said. I looked at Jamie. The two of us nodded our heads. Colton, Tommy, and Matt nodded their heads too. Athena turned back to Andy.

"Listen to me and listen to me good kid. You hurt my sister and I will kill you." Athena threatened.

"That's her approval if you haven't figured it out." Tommy said. Andy's eyes lit up.

"Sharpie me." Athena said. I grabbed a sharpie out of my bag and lobbed it at my sister. She didn't even look before she caught it, and wrote Sasha's number on his hand.

"I kid you not. You hurt her and I will kill you." Athena said as she capped her sharpie. Andy nodded his head and backed out of the locker room.

"Come sit down again Mercer." Tommy said. Athena turned on her heel and sat down on his lap.

"I hope that was the right decision." Athena said.

"It is. She's changing who she is. She's getting rid of the Shannon in her past. It's time for her to move on." Jamie said. Jamie was right. Sasha was losing the black hair and she was evolving right before our eyes. We saw the tail end of a Kurt Anarquia match.

We then get to see a package for Alex Silva. Al Snow then accompanied him down to the ring. Athena was whispering in Tommy's ear. I looked at my left hand clasped with Matt's hand.

We watched as Alex Silva had his match with Robbie E who had Robbie T and Tori with him.

Alex and Robbie had a good match. Alex especially was a bit rough, but most new talent was. Robbie ended up picking up the victory after a Spike DDT.

We got to see Dixie mockingly talking about all of the things she'll miss Eric. Really sort of sad. We saw Hogan with all of the tag teams he'd named for Matt and Tommy's opponents in his office. They talked about why they should be it. Ken actually ended up saying he loved Jeff. Awkward. EY mentioned they were married.

"Yeah so is the TV Champ and the Knockout Champ, half of the tag team champions and half of the knockout tag team champions, the Knockout X Division champ, the X Division champ, and the World Heavyweight champion plus heaven knows how many others." I said. My jaw dropped when EY told Jeff and Ken to get married so they can get along.

"Kenny's already married and so is Jeff." Athena said. I was a little sad when he eliminated the Guns. They could make our boys work for something.

We watched as Brooke Tessmacher came out and started talking about how she was a threat to Velvet's title.

"No one is a threat as long as she has us." Athena said. I smiled as she called out Gail.

"I really wanna try our stuff out, but Femme Fatale hasn't had a match in a while. I can't use anything tonight cause I like Yaz and Cheyenne." Athena said. I rolled my eyes as we watched Gail basically take Brooke to school.

"Good the bitch deserves it." Athena muttered. I'd forgotten how much Athena hated her. It was just because she'd hurt Andreakos. Brooke out of nowhere hits a really ugly modified front suplex and wins.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Athena muttered.

"I think you're going to need a shock collar with every swear word." I said. Athena shot me a look as Daniels said that Hogan would pick Kazarian and him because he hit Hogan with stone cold facts. Kazarian says there's no sign of A.J. tonight because he's a coward and if he doesn't show up next week then they'll let the cat out of the bag.

They then head out to the ring. Daniels has a mike.

"Little Kayla Styles get out here." Daniels sang into the mike. "Dirty Dancer" played as Mikaela walked out with Selena. Mikaela was still in her ring gear. Hell Selena was too. A pair of dark blue boy shorts and a black halter top.

Mikaela has a mike and is about to say something when "Something to Do With Your Hands" plays through the arena and a blonde walks out. Mikaela has a look of shock on her face when she gets into the ring. Selena is leaning against the ropes on her phone.

"Look at you Mikaela. I hadn't realized he'd really settled for you." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about Sky?" Mikaela asked.

"A.J. settled when he married you. I understood Wendy, but you are pathetic. You're holding something that is rightfully A.J.'s to hold." Sky said.

"I worked to earn the World Heavyweight Championship. I am the champion because I fought for it. A.J. knows this. So whatever Daniels and Frankie have put in your head is crap." Mikaela fired.

"A.J. settled because he doesn't even love you. You don't get him going anymore. You're nothing, but a spoiled princess that demanded A.J. married her." Sky said ignoring Mikaela's comment about the championship. You could see the anger coursing through Mikaela at that.

"Okay shut up. For your information A.J. and I have a relationship you wouldn't dream of. A.J. and I take entire parts of the show where he's just wrapped up in me. Fans please decide for yourself what that means. I didn't demand A.J. do anything. He loves me. Last I checked Daniels you understood. I remembered when we first started out that you thought we were adorable. Now you're just an ass." Mikaela said. Mikaela turns and has Daniels in her face until he slapped her. Mikaela tenses, but does nothing until Selena takes the mike.

"I've been texting my mom and twin sister. They've gotten in touch with my aunt. We decided that I was tired of watching Daniels abuse Mikaela. When Mikaela and I were trying to figure out what Daniels had over Frankie's head we thought it was about Frankie's sister, but it wasn't that. We thought it would be about Frankie's son, not it. We thought it was about me too. Something I've never told anyone, but a select few. We never thought it would be about A.J. it wasn't something we'd imagined. What Chris could hold have held against me is that when I was a teenager my father raped and abused me and my twin sister. That same man who jumped the barricade back in December when Enrique save me. My father was sent to jail for murder. He killed my aunt's boyfriend because he thought my mom was two timing him. My mom and aunt are twins too. But it isn't about me now Hell Cat show him what you've got." Selena said. Mikaela dropped her belt and took Daniels down. She's just pounding on him. Sky went to go to Daniels, but Selena stopped her with a well-placed Makeover. Mikaela stepped back and is physically shaking, but she's got a sadistic smile on her face reminiscent of something Randy Orton used to wear at this point.

"This is all your fault." Mikaela yelled at Daniels as she grabbed her belt and left with Selena. Kazarian is standing there checking on Daniels and Sky. Sky is glaring after Selena and Mikaela.

"I didn't know that about her." Athena whispered.

"No one did." Jamie said. We watched RVD talk about how he won't stop until he gets back on top. Mikaela says RVD proved himself by winning the three way and she knows what he's capable of, but she hopes RVD knows what she is capable of. RVD calls himself the top guy, and he deserves to be on top.

We get to see a recap of Alex Silva and Al Snow is talking to him backstage when Bobby walks up and starts talking to him. Bobby is talking a lot of crap like he normally does before he punches him in the gut and leaves.

We see Hogan with the rest of the tag contenders and eliminates EY and ODB. He tells them to not reproduce.

"Please don't." Athena said. Athena stood and came over to me.

"Let's do our entrance only kiss them instead of the camera." Athena whispered in my ear. It was a good idea. I mean we could make it work.

"Yeah." I said. Athena smiled as she stepped back and looked at the boys. It was time to go. I got off of Matt's lap so he could get up.

I waved at Jamie and Colton as we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was a maniacal genius thank you. Some days it was a bad thing, but today it was hell of a good thing. We were obviously going to reach gorilla first since we didn't know who our opponents were. Devon and I gave Matt and Tommy a prematch good luck kiss. They hit their music and Devon stepped in front of me. I caught Matt and Tommy's look of confusion. I smiled as we got to the top of the ramp and Devon and I broke into our entrance. We reached the front of the ring. Normally we'd do it from the side, but since the boys would be here. Devon and I popped onto the apron and I held the ropes for Devon. Devon stepped through the ropes and motioned to Matt. She and Matt had a mini make out session before Devon pointed the camera and Let the Pigeons Lose. Devon moved so she could hold the ropes for me. I didn't even have to gesture to Crimson because he knew what I wanted. He and I shared our own mini make out session before I gestured for the camera and Let the Pigeons Lose. Devon and I got into the ring followed by the boys.

We stood behind the ref as Daniels and Kazarian came out with that Sky chick. Ken and Jeff came out next with Peyton, Kendra, and Andy. Hogan came out and said he was eliminating Kazarian and Daniels from contention tonight because he wants to see if Jeff and Ken are up to the challenge tonight and are able to be a cohesive team.

"Here we go gentlemen." I said as Devon and I got out of the ring. We stood across from Ken and Jeff's three valets.

Matt and Ken started the match off. I leaned against the apron as we started. I knew this was going to be hard, but man Ken already had one near fall on us luckily Matt tagged out. Matt tagged out to Crimson as Ken forcefully tagged out to Hardy. Crimson started in on Hardy, but Hardy almost got a three count on him.

"Holy crap let's not give me a heart attack." I said. I watched as Ken and Jeff attempted to double team Crimson, but he got out. He also got them with big right hands. Matt tagged in and walked into a back elbow from Ken. Ken tells Jeff to get out of the ring and the two argue.

This is cohesion at its finest. Matt started beating on Ken. He was doing it in the corner before tagging out to Crimson. I watched as we went back and forth and Crimson got a near fall on Hardy. Matt almost got one too. I watched as both men tagged out and Crimson got a swinging neckbreaker for his troubles and another near fall.

"Get your head in the game Crimson." I yelled. Ken was setting up for the Green Bay Plunge, but saw Matt getting up so he dropped Crimson and clotheslined Matt. Crimson took control there until Jeff knocked him out of the ring. Jeff turned and got a snap powerslam from Matt and another near fall. Matt called for the Carbon Footprint, but Hardy got him with a Jawbreaker and a Twist of Fate. Crimson just tossed Ken into the ring steps. Jeff went to the top for the Swanton, but noticed Crimson beating on Ken, so he dived off the apron onto Crimson. I watched as Ken rolled Matt up after he was back in the ring. I closed my eyes, but heard the ref stop at two. Another near fall. I opened my eyes and saw Matt nail Ken with the Carbon Footprint.

Jeff tried to break up the pin, but Crimson is holding onto Jeff's legs preventing him from getting in the ring. The ref hit the mat three times. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Crimson and Matt had their belts and we were headed up the ramp when Kazarian and Daniels attacked Crimson and Morgan. Sky started toward us until I cut her off with a well-placed spear. I was just getting back up to see Daniels and Kazarian holding my belts. The dropped them collected Sky and left.

I shook my head as I grabbed Crimson's belt and one of his hands and pulled him up. Devon did the same thing. We walked to the back. We passed the guys who would set up the ring for Eric's goodbye party.

We got to the back as Flair and them were talking. Well I think they were. It was on mute. It was rather funny.

"I wonder if they'll have the guts to do that next week." I said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I'd like to take a little hair spray to their butts." I replied.

"I call the ugly stick at this point." Devon said. I smiled and we watched as Ray had the mike and said something before they turned to the ramp.

"Sound." I said. Garett came out with the Guns, Auriele Bischoff, RVD, Austin and Taylor Aries, Brooke Sabin, Star Shelley, and JB

Garett says that they all pitched in to get Eric something symbolic and goes on to say football has the Hall of Fame and many others. They say that Impact has the Shed of Shame which Eric is the first one inducted. Ray, Gunner, Daniels, Kazarian, and Flair attack the Guns, RVD, and Austin. Funny because the girls are staying out of the way and Garett is ducking everyone to go grab Eric. Auriele is following after him. Garett threw Eric into the port-a-potty. They chained the door closed and pushed it over.

I covered my mouth as they unlocked it and Eric popped out. Eric was freaking out. He actually lost his cookies twice.

I shook my head.

"I think it's time we go home." I said as I shouldered my bag.

"Yeah. Bring the goods next week." Jamie said.

"I always bring the goods." I said with a smile as we all left. We had a month until the next Open Fight Night thank heaven.


	72. Why Does Everyone Pick on Me?

_**Author's Note: Velvet has her tag match and Colton's match as a valet, Devon and Athena are valets for their boys and have to use a little force against a valet who makes the mistake of getting in their way. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday May 3**__**rd**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was already in my purple Are You Ready gear complete with a skirt. I had a tag match with Brooke Tessmacher. Athena and Devon were not happy about it. Athena had her auburn hair straight and pulled into a ponytail in a pair of blue short shorts and a black tank top along with five inch stiletto heels. Devon had curled her hair. Really unusual for her. Devon was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top along with a pair of flats.

We watched the replay of the end of last week. Unnecessary. We then had Flair in the ring. Flair was rather pissed off and called out Hogan. Hogan came out and the two started talking. They just kept going until Hogan asked Flair to be a judge on Gut Check. Flair said he would do it. I stood with Colton and shouldered my belt. We left. I ended up meeting with Tessmacher.

Tessmacher stood to my left while Colton stood behind me. The camera guy was there.

"I've beaten Gail on all occasions without cheating. She's used Madison and tried, but Madison has always run into my girls. So tonight will be something I'm used to. Beating Gail Kim." I said. Colton chuckled quietly. Tessmacher said she'd beat Gail for a third time.

"If you can do that then you might be in line for a shot at my championship." I said. Tessmacher looked at my belt as the camera left. We left. Tessmacher would walk out on her own. We reached gorilla and Gail and Rayne had already left. Tessmacher left and Colton gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too. Let's do this." I said as we walked out.

"And her partner from the Big Apple being accompanied by Colton Sawyer she is the Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy announced. I got down to the ring and I let the pigeons loose. Rayne and Gail attacked us from behind. It started off with Gail and me. I fired back with a clothesline along with knee strikes and some punches. Rayne got me from behind and tagged in. Rayne started attacking and chocking me in the corner. Kim is tagged back in and the double team me. I saw Kim pose outside the ring and knock Tessmacher down. Rayne tagged in. I had gotten up and Kim started kicking me. This was not going well. Rayne ended up slamming my head into the mat repeatedly before taking out Tessmacher. I came back on Rayne with some chops, but she raked the eyes and tagged out to Gail. Gail got me with a kick.

Gail hit me with a running clothesline and got a two count. I'd gotten perched up on the turnbuckle when Gail tried a Frankensteiner, I blocked it and did a bulldog from the top of corner. I tagged out to Tessmacher. I watched as Tessmacher avoided Eat Defeat. I got across the ring and took Rayne out while Tessmacher ended up using Eat Defeat on Gail. We ended up winning. I had my belt as Colton and I walked to the back. Colton followed after me.

We got to the back just as RVD was talking about how he'd become the new champion come the Pay-Per-View.

"I don't believe he will." I said. Mikaela came out and started introducing herself. She then started listing everyone she'd beaten and said that RVD would join that list. She then asked who her opponent was. RVD said she'd be facing Mr. Anderson. Mikaela fired back that RVD would be facing Jeff Hardy. Colton had gone to get changed during this. I looked up when he walked out with his black trunks from last week. I looked up when Jesse Andreakos walked in.

"You need another valet Col?" Jesse asked.

"Probably." Colton said as he fastened his belt around his waist. I stood. I hadn't bothered to change.

"Have fun Col." Athena said. Colton waved and the three of us left the locker room. I hated not know who Colton's opponents were, but this was something we'd gotten used to. I gave Colton a kiss when we reached gorilla. Colton looked at the monitor.

"Son of a bitch." Colton said.

"What?" I asked.

"I've got Terry tonight...unless it's Robbie E." Colton said.

"You'll beat either of them." I said. Colton smiled.

"Hell Yeah." Colton said and we walked up the ramp.

"And his opponent from Sterling Heights, Michigan being accompanied by Velvet Sky and Jesse "The Outlaw" Andreakos he is the current Television Champion Colton Sawyer." Christy announced. Colton got into the ring will Jesse and myself stayed on the floor. Terry attacked Colton from behind and just started beating on him. Colton came back after Terry started posing, Colton was doing well and then Terry cut him off with a back elbow. Terry kept going and I knew I looked concerned after that almost two count. Colton cut Terry off at the corner with chops. Colton hit a great driving elbow drop off the top rope and got the cover for a two count.

Robbie E distracted Colton, but Colton still turned around and nailed Terry with a Spear. Colton had just stood up when Robbie E hit him with The List clipboard shattering it in a million pieces. I was in the ring the moment the ref rang the bell. Robbie E started posing with Colton's belt. Jesse nailed Robbie with a Outlaw's Shot while I checked on Colton.

Colton sat up.

"Ow." Colton said. We were still sitting in the ring when I started looking at the top of Colton's head.

"Col, I think you've got blood." I said.

"We'll go see Kevin." Colton said. I nodded my head when we left the ring. What else could go wrong today?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That match had been brutal. Well to watch. I would bet money that Colton had a cut on the top of his head from that clipboard.

"Hey Dev you take the hairspray out with you tonight." Athena said.

"You'll think we'll need it?" I asked.

"With that Sky chick? Hell Yeah. She went after us last week." Athena replied. I nodded my head.

"You bringing any of the others?" I asked.

"No, that's a little overkill. Since the boys are facing Daniels and Frankie at Sacrifice we can bring out one of the other toys." Athena said with a wink.

"You want to know something Tommy?" Matt asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"At least they haven't proposed we attempt to walk out like the Beautiful People did with Kip." Matt answered. I looked at my sister as she started thinking.

"No." Tommy said.

"Just wait. I've got to do a little research anyway Mercer." Athena said. We then have the judges talking about where or not to sign Silva. Flair said no while Bruce didn't know.

We saw Hogan and Ken talking about Ken's match. Hogan made it a no DQ match.

"Well that's stupid." I muttered.

"Hey you guys hear?" Athena asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasha is officially off the dating market. Guess it happened on Friday." Athena said.

"Please tell me it's to Andy." I said.

"Yeah." Athena said. It was good for her. Sure Andy was older then her, but it wasn't as bad of a difference as her and Shannon. We watched as RVD came out. Jeff came out with Peyton and Andy.

I looked at Colton when he walked in.

"So the damage is?" Matt asked.

"Two staples." Colton answered.

"Clipboards are dangerous." Jamie said.

"Obviously. You two need to get changed." Athena said. Jamie and Colton went to get changed. We watched as RVD and Jeff went back and forth. Bobby came down the ring for some reason armed with a steel chair. Lynn looked at him and when she turned her attention back, she had to duck a move from Hardy. While she was in her corner she missed Bobby hit Jeff in the back with a chair. RVD ended up ending the match with a superkick. Which Lynn caught.

We were treated to Ray walking and Joseph talking to him. Ray then threatened him. I shook my head. We see another replay of the Shed of Shame and then JB is talking about why he called out Eric. Ray showed up and started threatening him. He then dragged JB to the ring. Ray continued to insult JB until Austin came out. Taylor stayed on the apron while Austin got into the ring.

Austin was taking it to him verbal until Ray shoved him and spit in his face. Austin started beating the crap out of him. It was pretty impressive, but security came down and broke it up. As they were holding him Ray punted Austin below the belt. Ray walked up the ramp while Taylor was in the ring checking on Austin. The two were whispering and Taylor was shaking her head.

Tommy went to go get changed. After he finished Matt took his place. The two came back just as Daniels and Kazarian were talking crap. Frankie even mentioned ostrich jerky.

"I wonder what ostrich jerky taste like." Athena said as she stood.

"That has to be the weirdest sentence you ever said." I said. We left the locker room. Athena and I made sure the boys had their belts on.

The four of us were going to be the least people out. I had made sure to crap the hairspray before we left. We reached gorilla just as A.J. and his girls were leaving. We waited until they were in the ring before we came up. Athena and I broke out into our entrance. As I was helping my sister up I had a thought.

"It technically wouldn't work anyway. There are two of them." I whispered in her ear.

"It would work if Tommy did this with me and Matt did this with you." Athena whispered back.

"We'll see." I said as we walked down the ramp and did our little letting the pigeons loose thing. We got out of the ring with Selena and Mikaela and we had to flatten ourselves to the apron because Crimson and Matt are brawling with Kazarian and Daniels around the ring area. I don't feel like getting plowed into by the boys. The match started and I watched my sister start getting antsy. She started walking around the ring. This wasn't going to end well. I watched as Kazarian casually stuck his leg out and kicked Athena to the ground.

I sighed and wasn't going to do anything until I saw Sky edge toward my sister. It didn't take me long to get toward Athena. Athena was just coming back up. I nailed Sky in the face with hairspray and she dropped. I grabbed my sister by the upper arm and brought her back to our corner. Matt looked at me.

"Can she get in anymore trouble?" Matt asked.

"It's still early." I fired. Crimson tagged out and looked at Athena.

"I'm good." Athena said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head hurt. Frankie didn't have to kick me in the head. I'd learned my lesson. Stay away from heel corners. They abuse you. I watched as Crimson started attacking Daniels. I figured I'd wear my ring gear next week. I liked having Mercer displayed proudly. It was May which means I had three months until I became a mommy. It was still a weird thing to think. I watched as A.J. picked up the victory with help from Crimson giving Frankie a boot to the face.

I said nothing as we walked to the back.

"I don't understand why everyone has to pick on me." I said once we'd passed the curtain.

"You get into those messes yourself." Matt said.

"Just because I'd gotten to close doesn't mean you kick me in the head." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"You aren't going to believe what is going to happen next week." Jamie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Allen's envelope thing comes out." Jamie said.

"I can sense a very upset Mikaela coming." I said.

"No kidding." Colton said. I sat down to watch Alex Silva either get to join the roster or get sent back to wherever he came from. Matt had gone to get changed first. Matt came back just as Snow was telling Silva to prove how bad he wants this. Tommy went to go get changed. I watched as Silva had the guts to yell at the judges that he wanted this. Flair ended up changing his mind, Bruce said yes, and Snow said yes. So he got in with three votes of yes. Tommy came back just as Mikaela and Ken started brawling on the outside.

Ken had control. He was being very abusive to poor little Mikaela. She was going head first into a lot of things. Mikaela ended up getting control. She held it for a while actually. Until Mikaela went face first into a chair. I watched as they kept going. Mikaela was proving her and now that she wasn't afraid to fight for her belt. She was also proving to us that she was a fighting champion. Jeff came out and got Mikaela in the back with a back kick.

"Who does that?" I asked.

"Jeff." Jamie answered. Mikaela grabbed her chair and nailed Ken with it twice before hitting a second Brainbuster for the victory.

"That's the girl Dan had a hand in teaching." I said. Mikaela's celebration was cut short when Bobby came down and started attacking Mikaela, Ken, and Jeff with chair shots. RVD runs down, Bobby leaves only to come back. Bobby gets RVD with a DDT on the chair. I shook my head as I stood and stretched.

"Devon keep that hairspray handy. We're going to need it at Sacrifice." I said.

"You're bringing the Ugly Stick right?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. You don't play with my boys without consequences." I said.

"You'll be there for me right?" Jamie asked.

"If you want us too." I answered.

"I'll let you know." Jamie said. We all stood and left. Next week couldn't end too bad could it?


	73. Gasolina

_**Author's Note: Velvet has a match against Brooke. Athena and Devon have to save a person they hate. They also then get called out with everyone else. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday May**____**10**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was in my Are You Ready ring gear. Athena had on the bottoms from her Fatale gear and a Crimson "Cross Bones" t-shirt that she'd tied so it exposed the entire expanse of her stomach. Athena's hair was curled. Devon was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Devon's hair was straight.

"Sasha is here today." Athena said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. She yelled at me because I'm not wearing the shirt that goes with the pants." Athena replied. We watched as Roode complained that he should be the champion. He even called Mikaela a Paper Champion.

"Whoa there. Mikaela's beaten everyone put in front of her. She's the farthest thing from a Paper Champion we have." I said.

"It's Bobby." Athena said. He of course hoped Mikaela lost because he's coming after the champ. RVD comes down and starts beating on Roode. Ken and Jeff got in on it too. Ken and Jeff started fighting so the agents and officials came out. Hogan came out. He said he had an idea, but it was up to RVD if they did it. He suggests a Fatal 5-way between the four in the ring and Mikaela Styles. Each man or woman would gain or lose something. Anderson, Hardy, or Bobby if they won would replace RVD in the main event. If Mikaela won she got to pick her opponent for Sacrifice from the four in the ring. If RVD won then he got to pick the stipulation for the match. RVD accepted.

We were treated to the back of Ray insulting Aries. Saying he was 175 lbs on a good day soaking wet with a brick in his pocket. Ray says that Aries should be watching whatever happens. I stood and put my belt around my waist when we saw Gail complaining about Brooke being the number one contender to Rayne. Rayne isn't paying attention because she's thinking about this guy. I rolled my eyes as Colton and I left.

Brooke would go out first. Colton and I reached gorilla and gave him a kiss. He smiled as we walked out. I did my entrance.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Colton Sawyer from the Big Apple she is the current Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy announced. I let the pigeons loose before I got into the ring. I forced Brooke into a corner and taunted Brooke by making her read my skirt. Brooke and I locked up again before she shoved me into a corner. She did this weird thing with her butt. We locked up again and this time I was done playing. I got her in a side headlock, but Brooke shoved me into the ropes only to eat a shoulder block. I got a two count off of that. I started taking control. Brooke shoved me into a corner when I went for a bulldog. Brooke nailed me with a Monkey Flip. She went for a second one, but I blocked it and shoved her off and got another two count. I continued control until Brooke got me with a dropkick. I kept going. Brooke kept countering. She almost got me with an Inside Cradle, but I kicked out. I set up for In Yo Face, but Brooke shoved me into a corner. I ended up eating the turnbuckles after she got me with a drop toe hold. Brooke nailed me with a modified Belly-to-Back slam and picked up the win.

Shit. I rolled into the corner. I watched as Gail ran out and after grabbing my belt attack Brooke with it. She also got an Eat Defeat in before Athena and Devon hit the ring. The girls as fluid as water nailed Gail with Fatale Attraction before they helped me up. Devon handed me my belt and we looked down at Brooke before we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We didn't have a match scheduled nor did the boys except for Colton. We just got back into the locker room when A.J. arrived. A.J. looked pissed. Mikaela and Selena were just arriving. A.J. shrugged off the secret thing and said he was more worried about Kurt in three days.

We then have Jeff talking about the match tonight saying it's his chance to end Mikaela's reign.

"Guys it's almost June." I said.

"You want to know our calendar the next three months?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"You and Matt getting married in June, Shiloh's wedding in July, and the baby in August." Athena replied. We were packed for three months. Athena hadn't sat down because Shiloh's final match against Rosalia was on. Valetta was already in the ring. Nicolette was coming down when Ray attacked her from behind with the chain.

"What the fuck!" Athena yelled. Ray kicked Nicolette in the ribs. He then yelled at Christy and Val to move. He grabbed a chair. Nicolette was just standing when he hit her with it. Bad thing was he aimed at her head and slammed it on the ring post. Valetta is laughing in the ring. Ray looks at the camera and says this will be Austin.

"Oh my god." Jamie said as she stood. Agents and officials ran down to check on Nicolette, but Ray says if they touch her he's going to hit him with the chair. Nicolette is bleeding from her forehead.

Ray says that will be Austin in three days finally leaving so they can check on her. We looked at Athena when her phone blared "Gasolina". We watched as Nicolette ended up leaving on a stretcher.

"Steven. I don't know why. I'm just as shocked as you." Athena said. Austin walked into the locker room with Taylor. Valetta mockingly said what just happened was very unfortunate and she says what's also unfortunate is that Nicolette came out for weeks saying she was better and was going to put the nail in Valetta's coffin. Valetta then offered Nicolette a chance to come out for the match.

"Steven she asked us not to go out there. She said she could do this on her own. None of us expected Ray to come out and do that to her. She's not a good foil for Dan." Athena said. Valetta yelled at the ref to start counting. He started counting and surprise surprise Nicolette didn't show up.

Valetta said that was sad and was going to say something more when "Gucci Gucci" played through the arena and out walked Kassie and Layla. Kassie was in a pair of black tights and a deep blue tube top. Layla was in a skirt much like the one Jamie was wearing only it was deep blue and white and didn't saw pigeon time. Her top looked like the top Tessmacher had worn only deep blue and white.

"Keep me posted please Steven. I'm worried about her too." Athena said.

"We'll take you on if you want to beat on a girl that left on a stretcher." Kassie said as she dropped the mike. Layla and Kassie looked at each other before they ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The ref rang the bell.

Valetta looked like she was about ready to run, but Layla cut her off with a well-placed Carbon Footprint. Valetta drops. Layla motioned to Valetta. Kassie picked Valetta up by her hair and nailed her with Bankruptcy. Layla then got the cover. I smiled when the girls raised each other's arms before leaving.

"Bye Steven." Athena said as she hung up.

"How pissed is he?" Dan asked.

"Pissed enough I just got reamed into." Athena said.

"I've got my title match coming up. I've got to go. Thena I'm sorry." Dan said as he left with Taylor.

"Least he apologizes." I said. We saw RVD have a vignette. Zema is in the ring. Austin walks out with Taylor. He's focused as hell. His cape manages to make me smile at least. How did I not realize what it said? Taylor gave Austin a kiss on par with one of the three of us before she took his cape and got out of the ring. I watched as Austin antagonized the poor kid. Brian ended up taking the hairspray. Austin ruffled Zema's hair. We watched as Austin had control. Austin did a wicked escaped using a headstand and then a dropkick.

It went to Zema's favor when Austin connected with the guardrail instead of Zema. Zema even got Austin with the Hostile Makeover. Austin kept going. Austin got the momentum back after getting his knees up. Austin just started in on him. He was pissed at Ray. If yelling at the camera was anything to go by. Austin just kept beating the crap out of Zema. Austin set up for the Brainbuster, but Zema backed Austin into a corner. Zema put Austin onto the top rope and set up for a Frankensteiner, but Austin held onto the ropes. Austin dived off with a Missile Dropkick and followed up with the IED. He set up the Brainbuster again and again yelled Bubba. Austin ended up with the pin.

Taylor got into the ring and just hugged Austin around the waist. Taz had a comment though.

"It's hard to imagine Taylor Aries actually with Austin Aries. Taylor's only twenty-five." Taz said.

"Age is put a number. If you love someone." Tenay said. He was right. Age was a number. We see Daniels and Kazarian talking about the secret. Daniels says that A.J. is not their friend and their contracts are signed and seals so nothing can happen there either. They say that it's time to show the world. We get to see the set up for the 5-way.

RVD talks about sacrificing potentially his shot at the belt for a chance to do this match his way. RVD teases a potential Ladder match and says he can't be beat at his game. We get a rundown of the history between A.J., Kazarian, and Daniels.

Daniels and Kazarian are in the ring. Daniels gives A.J. a chance to set the record straight. Kazarian and Daniels wait, but A.J. doesn't show. Daniels starts to say the fans need to know about their boy. A.J.'s music cuts him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd taken a seat. On Tommy's lap. He was holding both of my hands as we watch A.J. come down the ramp. A.J. seems like he isn't sweating what this secret is. A.J. says they need to stop because they're making the biggest mistake of their lives.

"Wait we're missing a player in our game. Mikaela baby doll come join us out here." Daniels said. "Porn Star Dancing" precedes Mikaela Styles out to the ring. Mikaela is in her black ring gear. Only her usual gold is replaced by deep red. That you almost can't see except when the light hits it just right. The inside of the coat is even dark red. Her title is on her left shoulder. Her hair is straight and down around her face. She gets into the ring.

Kazarian says that A.J. is the one that made the mistake and believe it or not, but at first he was protecting A.J. from this. Kazarian then started thinking and he stopped protecting A.J. and started protecting himself. Kazarian pulled out the first picture. He showed A.J. and then Mikaela. Mikaela's shoulders tensed. Kazarian showed the camera. It was a picture of A.J. and Sky Gray standing together holding hands.

A.J. mocks the picture saying it's a great picture. Daniels says they've all had conversations with Sky Gray before and he could see how you could think that it's nothing if that was the only picture they had. Kazarian pulled out a second picture. Mikaela actually moved a good inch away from her husband when Kazarian showed them. Kazarian then showed the picture to the camera. A.J.'s holding Sky's face with his hand and they look rather intimate. Daniels says he's never had his hands on Sky. Daniels asks what they could have possibly been talking about which would lead him to have his hands on one of his close friends like that. A.J. is speechless and Daniels says he can only imagine A.J.'s reaction to the next picture. Kazarian pulled out the third picture. Mikaela looked away from A.J. and you could see her clench her jaw and fists. Kazarian showed the picture us.

"Holy shit." I said. A.J. was kissing Sky. Daniels said a picture was worth a thousand words. Daniels leaves the ring. Kazarian drops the pictures at A.J.'s feet and walks away. A.J. put his head down. A.J. put his hand on Mikaela's left shoulder, but she shrugged it off as she got out of the ring. Her actions were stiff. She was pissed.

We get a quick recap and the camera is backstage in that area with fenced in area. Selena Kazarian is shown throwing a blonde Knockout physically into each area and just pounding on her. Selena looks up quickly from her mounted position as Mikaela walked up. The knockout is an already bloody Sky Gray. Mikaela took the mounted position and just pounding on her. The punches are just raining down. Mikaela's belt is left forgotten on the floor. Mikaela stand and picks Sky up once more before throwing her into the wall again. Mikaela backs up out of the camera shot. Sky shakily pushes up so she's resting on her knees and palms of her hands. Mikaela delivers a picture perfect punt to the head of Sky. Sky's head snapped back and she dropped down to the floor. Mikaela looks at the camera.

"Get every TNA worker out to the ring now!" Mikaela yelled at the camera guys as she picked up her belt. She left with Selena following after her. A camera followed Mikaela back out to the ring. Mikaela gets in the ring with Selena behind her. Mikaela is holding a mike in her hands. We stand and leave the locker room. We walked out and stop at what is the usual front of the ring.

Crimson is on my left. Matt and Devon are behind us. Colton and Velvet are in front of us.

"Hey sis." Sasha said. I smiled as Sasha as she stood to my right. I looked at Andy as he put his arms around her from behind. Dad had given his approval or else this wouldn't have happened. I pick out Daniels, Kazarian, and A.J. surrounding the ring too. Everyone is out here.

"I'm going to say this once and for all. You better listen good." Mikaela said.

"I'm the Alpha and the fucking Omega of this company. I'm tired of people thinking they can push me around because I'm a woman. I want Kazarian and Daniels in this ring." Mikaela said. Kazarian and Daniels comply. After that speech anyone would jump at the chance to listen.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Mikaela yelled. She got into Kazarian's bubble.

"You said you did this to protect me and to protect A.J., you didn't protect us. You did the opposite. You could have come and told me!" Mikaela yelled.

"Get out of my ring before I kill you both!" Mikaela yelled. They got out of the ring. Mikaela was about to say something else when "Something To Do With Your Hands" played through the arena.

"Protect Sasha with your life. This girl has a death wish. Mikaela is going to do anything to get to her." I said.

"I already plan to." Andy said. I watched as Sky limped out with a mike of her own. She stopped right by Crimson and Matt.

"You think you're tough Mikaela? You're nothing, but a bitch. You can't even please your own husband." Sky said.

"You don't really care about A.J., you don't have anything on your body that represents him. While I do. I've got Styles tattooed on the inside of my wrist." Sky said. Mikaela dropped the mike she was holding and her title. She got out of the ring and stood in front of Sky. Mikaela was a good seven inches taller. Mikaela threw a wicked right hand that connected. Mikaela started pounding on Sky again from a mounted position.

"Grab her." Matt said. Crimson grabbed Mikaela around the waist. Matt took Mikaela from him. Mikaela got Matt to put her down and she started toward the back. A.J. went to speak to his wife again, but she shrugged him off again. Selena picked up Mikaela's discarded mike.

"I need to get my girl refocused. So at Sacrifice I propose a match. Sky Gray will go one on one with me. But if I win she's gone out of Impact, but if she wins I'm gone. If Daniels or Kazarian even think about helping Sky she immediately loses. If A.J. or Mikaela help me then I immediately lose." Selena said. Daniels picked up a mike.

"She accepts Selena." Daniels said.

"Good." Selena said as she left. We all left.

"So Sash when are you done with this school year?" Jamie asked.

"August 17th." Sasha answered.

"Hey Jamie, we've got to go back out." Colton said.

"Right you've got to defend your belt." Jamie said as she and Colton left. The rest of us continued to the locker room.

"If you cheat on me at any point I'm going to kill you." I said.

"I'm not going to. I couldn't. Not when you're so beautiful." Tommy said.

"Suck up!" Sasha called with a smile.

"Go back to your locker room." I said as we headed to our locker room.

"It's Andy's!" Sasha yelled.

"That makes it Jeff's!" I yelled back. We got back just as Colton was attempting a whip, but Robbie E reversed it. Terry tripped him from the outside. Terry dragged him to the floor, but Colton comes back on him with several right hands. Colton slams Terry into the ring steps. Robbie came out and eats a clothesline from Colton. Colton tossed Robbie back into the ring and connected with the Face Breaker for the pin. Terry again attacked Colton from behind and his him with a powerslam.

We then see James questioning his future. He said he might be back or he might not. It all depends on what his heart tells him. We see Joseph Park looking for the way to the ring.

"Poor guy is never going to find it." I said.

We get treated to Colton talking.

"I'm so pissed off. Every time I've faced these idiots they attack me either before the match ends or after the match. The first time after Lockdown I could have forgotten about. Last week proved it wasn't a mistake. I ended up with two staples in my head from that damn clipboard. This week I get attacked again. We're putting an end to this at Sacrifice. It's going to be Robbie E against Robbie T against me for my Television Title. I'm going to prove why I'm the champion." Colton said before he left with Velvet.

We see highlights of Joseph Park searching for his brother. He then comes out to the ring and talking. Talking about where his brother was and all that jazz.

Ray comes out and he talks too. They go back and forth until Ray blast Park. Ray stands over him. We then get to see Mr. Anderson talking about the match. He says he wants his title back. We then see some King Mo Lawal guy insult Bobby.

Colton walked back in. We get a Slammiversary thing. We then have Kurt talking about his match with A.J. at Sacrifice. He's telling A.J. to stop worrying about all of this drama and start worrying about Kurt at Sacrifice. Kurt says when he breaks A.J.'s ankle A.J. will have all the time to think about these allegations all he wants.

We get a video package hyping RVD-Styles. RVD talks about the toll his style takes on his body.

We watched as RVD, Bobby, Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson, and Mikaela walk out. JB does introductions and I'm surprised when Mikaela has "Hell Cat" tacked onto the front of her name.

Everyone goes after Bobby after the bell rings. It was fun to watch. Then everyone just started going back and forth. Mikaela still looks pissed, but there is a weariness in her moves. Like she's defeated at this point.

Mikaela is pulling through everything. She's proving that she's not a paper champion. She might be refocused on Sacrifice or she might not. It's hard to tell from the way she's wrestling at this point. Bobby ends up tossing Mikaela out of the ring after he tossed out RVD. Bobby went for the Payoff on Jeff, but Jeff countered into the Twist of Fate. Bobby then stumbled into a Mic Check from Anderson. Anderson tackled Jeff and they were out on the floor. RVD climbs to the top and hits the 5-Star Frog Splash on Bobby. Mikaela slides in to break up the pin, but she was to slow and RVD wins.

RVD pulls out a ladder from under the ring and Mikaela looks on in disbelief. RVD sets it up, climbs on it, and poses on it. Jeff and Ken stare each other down and talk smack. Pyro goes off and Abyss' music hits as everyone looks on in shock. Bobby cursed and Mikaela did the same thing. Bobby and Mikaela were in the ring together and they weren't beating on each other.

Abyss walks up on the ramp with a mike. He says this message is for his brother. He tells him he's getting too close to the fire and he better back off or he's going to get burned.

"Well that was an eventful Impact." I said as I stood.

"Roll call on Sacrifice matches?" Jamie asked.

"Tag title match, Dev bring the hairspray I'm bringing the Ugly Stick, Knockouts Title match, and Television Title match. With our luck Tommy might want a singles match for the fun of it." I answered.

"Kay ladies. We'll see each other at the Interaction." Jamie said as we grabbed our bags and left. I was holding Tommy's hand as we walked.


	74. Way To Lay Down the Law

_**Author's Note: Velvet defends her belt, Tommy and Matt defend theirs, Colton defends his, and Tommy deals with an open challenge. Athena and the girls just roll with the punches. That's what they do best. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Sunday May**____**13**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We were all sitting in the locker room. I was the only one not wearing ring gear. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Athena was wearing what she had worn on Thursday. The boys had their match first.

I had my hair straight while Athena had curled hers. Velvet was in her Are You Ready gear. We stood. We left the locker room. Athena and I had made sure their belts were fastened properly. I had the hairspray while Athena had the Ugly Stick.

"You doing you're regular entrance?" Matt asked.

"That's the plan." Athena replied. We got to gorilla and out we walked. Athena and I did our entrance complete with kisses to the boys. Athena and I stood on the floor. We watched as they went back and forth. The crowd loved the boys right now. Athena had gotten a call from Steven about Shiloh. Shiloh was doing okay. She ended up with cracked ribs, a concussion, and need four stitches.

Daniels almost got a near fall after a jumping clothesline on Crimson, but Athena was up on the apron yelling at the ref. Sky came over and pulled Athena off the apron. I watched my sister's face hit the apron. She hit it pretty hard. Sky turned and I used the hairspray to her face. Athena stood and clocked Sky across the face with the Ugly Stick.

We turned to the match to see Crimson taking control and nailing Kazarian with the Red Sky. Kazarian and Daniels must have tagged while we were busy. I moved and grabbed Daniels's leg to keep him outside as Crimson got the pin. We slide into the ring. Athena had been to the side of Crimson, but he moved her until she was standing in front of him.

"Possessive much?" I asked quietly after I'd given Matt a kiss.

"Not really." Crimson said as we walked out of the ring. We stopped by a monitor to watch Selena's match against Sky.

Selena gave her kids a kiss and got into the ring. The moment Auriele rang the bell Selena started beating on her. Sort of like she had done on Thursday. I looked up when Jamie walked over with Athena's phone to her ear. Colton was right behind her. We watched as Selena put her boot to Sky's throat and pushed.

"You don't know who you fucked with!" She yelled as she released at four and turned to blow a kiss to the crowd.

"I'll totally tell them El, our next three months are even more packed now." Jamie said. We looked at her.

"What?" I asked quietly as Sky took control. Sky put her boot to Selena's throat.

"I fucking saw him first. The bitch deserved everything she got!" Sky yelled. She let up at four only to reapply her boot. Kazarian hit the ring then and pulled Sky off. Sky looked shocked.

"Disqualify her!" Sky yelled.

"I can't. Kazarian was in your stipulation not hers." Auriele said.

"Do it now!" Sky yelled as she got in Auriele's face.

"Get out of my face. Before I drop you." Auriele said. Auriele moved just as Selena nailed Sky with a bulldog.

"Love you too El. Give Clare-Bear and Jessy kisses for us." Jamie said as she hung up. We all looked at her.

"Ellie and Jessy are getting married. They picked August 25th." Jamie said. Selena picked up the victory.

"Good luck Jamie." I said as we walked to the locker room. Jamie had handed Athena her phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena and Frankie passed us and wished me luck.

"That was the plan." I said. We reached gorilla and Colton gave me a kiss.

"So that's three weddings and a baby for the next three months. I love our family." I said.

"It's how we do it. We don't do anything slow." Colton said. I smiled and I watched Brooke Tessmacher walk past me.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have Ryan with her." I said.

"Ryan might not like her as much as I love you." Colton said. I smiled and we walked out.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Colton Sawyer from the Big Apple she is the current Knockout's Champion Velvet Sky." Chrisy announced. I got into the ring my usual way by letting the pigeons lose and giving Colton a kiss.

I started control with by throwing her into the corner and hitting her a few times. Brooke got me with a quick tilt-a-whirl head scissors takedown and then follows with a dropkick. I followed with a big body splash and blew a kiss to the camera. I executed a big backbreaker and I leveled her with a clothesline. Brooke with some big knees to me and then connects with a facebuster from the second rope. Brooke with a flying elbow off the top rope. I got my shoulder up after a close two. Brooke had the audacity to use my In Yo' Face against me. I rolled out of the ring.

Brooke tossed me back in, but I got my shoulder up after two. I fired back with my own In Yo' Face followed by a pin and the three count.

I was handed my belt as Colton got into the ring and gave me a kiss. Colton was in his usual ring gear that he'd worn the past couple of weeks. We got out of the ring and waited at gorilla. I glared at Robbie E, Robbie T, and Tori when they walked by.

"You ready?" I asked after I'd given him a kiss.

"With you by my side? Always." Colton said.

"Knife Called Lust." I said. We walked out. I stayed on the floor when the match started. Colton started with quick rights to the both of them until they started double teaming him.

Colton dumped Robbie T to the outside. Colton with a Lou Thesz Press and right hands to Robbie E. Colton went with a spear on Robbie E. They started double teaming him again. I started clapping. Colton fired back by shoulder blocking Robbie E out of the ring. Robbie T with a running powerslam on Colton. Robbie T went for the pin fall, but Robbie E broke it up.

Robbie E tells Robbie T the match is about him. Robbie T gets angry. Colton shoves Robbie T into Robbie E. Colton with the rollup on Robbie T to get the pin. I met Colton on the outside as I hugged him. Robbie T is staring down Robbie E. Robbie E jumps up and hugs him. Robbie T assures him that they are good.

We walked to the back and into the locker room. We came in after Hardy got Anderson with a tilt-a-whirl head scissors takedown.

"And we're three for three." I said.

"Three for five." Athena chimed.

"Why three for five?" I asked

"Cause Austin's match is for us, and Tommy is doing an open challenge." Athena answered. I nodded my head and sat down. Colton went to go get changed. I was okay staying in my ring gear. It was after both Hardy and Anderson had done each other's finishers when I spoke next.

"What is it with people and stealing each other's finishers?" I asked.

"It's in our nature." Athena replied. We watched as the finish was short of spotty. The two argued until they shook hands. Athena and Tommy stood and left then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did I want him to have an open challenge? No. Was I going to be a supportive wife? Hell yeah. I knew Tommy's little display of possessiveness earlier was because as we got closer to having a baby he got more handsy. I hand the Ugly Stick with me just in case. We walked out to "Not A Stranger To The Danger". I made Crimson stop at the top of the ramp and I dropped down to that crouch where I'm touching the grating and raised up until once again I'm level with a certain part of his anatomy.

I turned and hooked an arm through his as we continued to walk down the ramp.

"Two can play that game." I said with a smile.

"That two is going to get in so much trouble tonight." Crimson said. I smiled. I stood to Crimson's left as he talked about wanting an open challenge tonight. Crimson called a referee to the ring. Lynn came down and the three of us stood in the ring patiently. Eric Young's music hit. Eric Young walked out with ODB. ODB had a mike.

"You sir are a douche and your little thing over there is a whore. Eric accepts your challenge." She said.

"I'm a whore and a thing?" I asked quietly. Lynn was just as shocked. I gave Crimson a kiss as I got out of the ring. I leaned against the apron and watched as Crimson had control. Crimson followed him out of the ring after he'd tossed him there. ODB pulled Crimson away and Crimson got in her face. I was over there and I pushed between the two.

ODB and I are posturing now. I may be freaking shorter, but I can be more fierce. ODB walked away and I resumed leaning against the apron to watch the match.

Crimson tossed Young back into the ring. Crimson started again, but ODB got in the way again. Crimson pushed her into the corner. I got into the ring this time and I used the Ugly Stick on her.

"Stay out of the match you idiot." I said as I got out of the ring and resumed leaning on the apron. Eric started taking out Crimson which had me worried. Crimson ended up tossing Young into ODB. Crimson with a big sitdown powerbomb and the victory. I got into the ring and celebrated with him.

He got another kiss. We walked to the back and passed Austin and Taylor. I grabbed Taylor's upper arm.

"Hey do me a favor and don't get involved in that match. You need to keep yourself safe." I said.

"I'm not getting involved. Dan won't let me." Taylor said.

"Way to lay down the law Solwold." I said with a smile.

"Someone has too." Dan said. I chuckled and gave them each a hug.

"Good luck and kick his ass." I said as Tommy pulled me to the locker room.

We got to the locker room just as Taylor is checking on Austin. Austin is on the outside with nasty bruises. Taylor is shaking her head and they're whispering quietly.

Austin got back into the ring. Ray continued to beat on Austin, but he kept kicking out. Austin was doing well. Taylor was doing what she did best at this point and cheer. She hasn't made a move to get involved in the match except for when she checked on Austin. Ray got out of the ring and shoved Taylor into the steel steps. I sucked in a breath. Ray looked at Austin and the camera looked at Austin. Austin was pissed. Taylor got up and glared at Ray. She turned to the ring.

"Kick his ass." Taylor said.

"She's not like her brother at all." I said with a smiled. Tommy smiled and kissed my temple. Austin just launched into his offence and actually got Ray with the brainbuster. Ray kicked out. Ray set up Austin in a powerbomb, but Austin countered out. Austin locked in the Last Chancery and Ray tapped. Austin is handed his belt and he's all smiles. Taylor is in the ring. Taylor hugs him and Austin kisses the top of her head. The two are talking quietly as they get out of the ring.

We got the review of A.J.'s photos. JB was then with A.J. talking about how he wasn't focused on the photos and instead on Kurt. Video package of the two.

We watched as A.J. and Kurt started fighting. I'd taken a spot on the floor in front of Tommy's chair. Tommy had his arms draped over my shoulders and I was leaning back against the chair as I watched.

"So when did Jessy pop the question to El?" I asked.

"I guess he did it on Thursday." Jamie answered.

"And she's only just now telling us?" I asked.

"Yeah I know." Devon replied. I smiled and kissed Tommy's left wrist. At this point Kurt got A.J. with the Styles Clash. Styles kicked out and then Kazarian and Daniels ran down. The distraction allowed Kurt to get the Angle Slam, but A.J. still kicked out. Angle locked in the Ankle Lock. A.J. tapped. Daniels and Kazarian attached A.J. until Kurt tossed the two away.

We saw a highlight from Lockdown 2012 with Kurt and Ken and Taz and Tenay plugged Slammiversary.

JB was reading the poll results saying that seventy-six percent of the fans thought RVD would walk away with the belt. Mikaela walked in and started listing when the odds were against her and she won each time.

"She has a point." Jamie said.

"Course she does, she's Mikaela." I said. We sat the video package for the two. RVD came out. Mikaela came out and gave each of her kids a kiss. JB introduced the two. We watched as RVD looked to have control early. It look brutal for Mikaela. Mikaela fired by throwing RVD face first into the ladder and then catapulting him into the ladder.

RVD takes control again. It was bad. Mikaela knocked RVD off the top of the ladder and tried to reach her belt. RVD tips it over and she falls and the ladder connects with the top of her head. You could see the cut already because her usual white blonde hair is turning red. Mikaela kept fighting despite RVD's offense. Mikaela was up on the ladder when RVD knocked it down. Mikaela landed and rolled like a good X Division star. Mikaela set up another ladder, climbed up, and RVD tried to knock her off, but she tossed him off. His head connected with the chair. Mikaela reached up and pulled her belt off.

Mikaela dropped to the mat clutching her belt. We go back live and see her celebrating with her kids.

"Okay so Thursday. Should we be afraid?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jamie said.

"Either way we're going to continue doing what we do best. Kick ass." Colton said. I smiled as we all stood and grabbed our stuff. We then left. Tonight hadn't turned out too bad.


	75. Or Not

_**Author's Note: The girls just do what they do best and survive to see the next day. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday May**____**17**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We were all in the locker room. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and my Fatale top. My auburn hair was straight. Devon was in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Velvet was already in her Are You Ready gear.

We saw a video highlighting Joseph Park's search, the secret A.J.'s been hiding, and Mikaela retaining her title over RVD at Sacrifice.

Mikaela is on her way to the ring. She's in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blouse. Her title is on her left shoulder.

"Time after Time, people have stacked the odds against me. But, time after time, I've overcome those odds. Take Sacrifice for example when I defeated RVD in his type of match, a ladder match. RVD has perfected ladder match, and I'm not going to BS anyone because RVD lived up to his moniker of "Mr. PPV" because he put me through hell at Sacrifice. RVD put me through one of the most grueling matches of my career. But at the end of the day, the Hell Cat retained the title and proved each and every one of you wrong." Mikaela said. Mikaela was about to leave the ring after that when Hogan's music hit. He walked out and said next week was Open Fight Night and we have a title defense there. So next week the World title will be defended and Mikaela looked unamused by that statement.

Hogan says that's the bad news and the good news is that Hogan took a poll of the TNA roster of who wanted a title shot. I was wondering where Crimson and Colton had gone too. I found them when the entire roster walked out. Matt was home for the week.

He says he's going to eliminate it down to four men so he can pick the best man for the job. RVD will take on Ray, then Jeff against Ken, then Kurt, and Joe, and the rest of the people on the ramp will compete in a battle royal to see who the fourth choice is. Hogan closes by saying to Mikaela that if you want to be champ you have to fight.

Mikaela is in shock. I figured she'd picked out A.J. up on that ramp. Mikaela leaves without saying anything.

We see Abyss's return when Tommy and Colton walk back in. We watch as Ray and RVD start fighting.

"Colton do you really need any more gold?" Jamie asked.

"We could say the same about Tommy." I said. Neither of them spoke as we watched the two go back and forth. I'm really not surprised when Ray focuses on RVD's leg. Ray ended up picking up the victory following a Bully Cutter.

Ray complains about an anti-bullying campaign. Joseph Park walks in and they talk until Ray walks off. Jamie left then.

We see Tenay and Taz talking about King Mo.

We see Gail and Madison walking. Gail is complaining about the fact she is in a triple threat title match for Velvet's title. Gail says she already beat Tessmacher and Velvet so why does she have to face them again. Madison isn't paying attention, and Gail asks if this is because of that guy, but Madison plays dumb about. Madison walks off as Gail is angry about the match. Gail runs into Brooke and Velvet.

Velvet fires that it's unfair for Gail to cheat to beat the two of them. Velvet says one thing is for sure, and that she's walking away with her belt and that is fair before they leave. Gail continued to pout.

"I think it's time we stand ringside." I said.

"Great minds think alike." Devon said. Colton stands up and leaves. Crimson leaves and I follow him out.

"We'll be back." I said as we walked toward gorilla. I walked out with Crimson and I didn't have enough time to do my little entrance so I just stayed on the ground by Taylor, Selena, Tori, and Velvet. The main ref in the ring was Auriele. Garett was in the ring standing by her. Oh man looking at this ring scared me. Austin, A.J., Robbie E., Robbie T., Gunner, Magnus, Colton, Garett, Eric Young, and ODB rounded out this battle royal along with Crimson.

I was going to start talking to Taylor when I saw Crimson get thrown out at the same time as Eric and ODB.

"Or not." I said as I walked to the back with him.

"Well that was short lived." I said.

"Don't go there." Tommy said. We walked back into the locker room.

"You're not going to believe this." Devon said.

"What am I not going to believe?" I asked.

"Robbie T was eliminated by Robbie E." Devon said.

"Well hot dog." I said as we sat down. Madison Rayne came out and was watching who we could only assume was her crush. Hopefully it wasn't any of our boys. Austin or Colton.

My jaw dropped when Garett eliminated Colton. Colton took his belt and left with Velvet. Garett was eliminated by A.J. and Austin was eliminated by Gunner. Gunner got eliminated by A.J. making him the winner.

We see another video highlighting the secret again. A.J. has a microphone.

"Mikaela Styles is about to become the longest reigning female World Champion and well if it's up to me, I will be the one to end your reign." A.J. said.

"Things aren't always that they seem. Sky Gray and I have been friends since we were kinds, but I'm the only one that's happily married to the World champion. I understand how things can get misconstrued, but things are not always what they seem." A.J. said. Daniels and Kazarian come out. Daniels and Kazarian talk about how this is showing the world that A.J. isn't completely that great of moral character. Daniels says they may have taken one image out of context, but that is why they invented video

"Oh man." I said. Daniels pulls out an i-Pad and Kazarian plays a video. The video shows Styles and Sky at a hotel, walking arm and arm. The video shows them walking into an elevator with A.J. pulling Sky in. Daniels says that there is affection and then there's passion. Styles shoves Daniels. Daniels fires that he struck a nerve. A.J. leaves the ring and walked away in disgust as Daniels says that the truth sucks.

"Oh heave Mikaela is going to kill someone." Jamie said.

A camera catches up to Mikaela in catering. Mikaela is holding a crumbled bottle of water in her right hand as she watched the footage.

"You know if A.J. is the one that Hogan picks and is man enough to face me next week fine. I'll do what I always do. I fight and I fight hard." Mikaela said.

"What about this video of A.J. and Sky?" The camera guy asked. Mikaela turned and offered him a sadistic smile.

"I'm done worrying about it. You want to go there? You want to push me to the fucking edge? Done. I'm over and the entire roster is on notice. I'm the Queen here. There are no ifs ands or buts about it. If A.J. had an affair with Sky fine. I'll be the big girl in this relationship." Mikaela said as she walked away.

"I think Daniels and Kazarian unlocked something dangerous." Jamie said.

"I think they did." I said. We see Kurt and Joe talking. The get in a little fight until wrestlers and referees come in and pull Joe off.

We see Ken and Kendra watching the video for the ending of his match at Sacrifice. Ken says at one angle it shows that he won, but another shows that Hardy kicked out before the three count. Ken says that he is giving Hardy another shot at him tonight so he can prove who the better man is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched another Greatest Moments video this one from 2005 featuring Daniels, A.J., and Joe. Ken came out with Kendra and then Jeff came out with Peyton and Andy. We watched as the two started a match. These two knew each other so well because of Sacrifice. Each man was doing well and it seemed like each one could win the match at any time. Anderson connected with the Green Bay Plunge, but Hardy held on and crucifixes Anderson for the victory.

Ken and Jeff shook hands and hugged.

"We've got the valet for Jamie's match." Athena said as she and Devon stood with me. Colton gave me a kiss before we walked out. Devon stood behind us while Athena stood next to me. Athena and I held hands and we struck the looking down pose while Devon raised her arms. The three of us dropped until we touched the grating and raised up just a little until we were perfectly level. We each moved our hips side to side

"And their opponent being accompanied by Athena Mercer and Devon Sawyer from the Big Apple she is the current Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky" Christy announced. We turned around and we showed our bodies. Devon hooked her arms through Athena and mine when we walked down the ramp. We got to the ring and Devon got onto the apron. She stood on the apron she was at the front of the ring. Devon motioned for the camera and right on cue Taz said "Let the Pigeons Loose". Athena and I smiled as we walked to the usual left side. Athena and I got up on the apron and put our right legs through the middle rope. Athena and I leaned forward while Devon did too until we almost kissed but we shook our heads.

I pointed the camera and still right on cue Taz said "Let the Pigeons Loose". I looked at Athena who had been sitting on the ropes to hold them up. Athena dropped down and I took her position of holding the ropes. I smiled as she motioned for the camera before she kissed the lens again. And right on cue Taz once again said it "Let the Pigeons Loose." Athena went to the left turnbuckle while I went to the right. Devon stood on the middle rope. I struck my own pose while my sisters did their own thing.

Athena and Devon got out of the ring. Brooke and I worked together to take down Gail. I even rolled Brooke up for a one count. I went with an inside cradle for a near fall. I kept going until Gail tripped me and pulled me outside. Gail had control. I got onto the apron and Gail knocked me off. I came back in when Gail had Brooke in a Boston Crab. I locked Gail in a Dragon Sleeper while Gail was still holding the Boston Crab. Gail pushed me off, but I kicked Gail and broke the hold. I continued going until Gail moved and I missed. I came in and rolled Gail up while she still had Brooke in the Octopus. I almost got a near fall too. I tried to go after Gail, but Brooke grabbed my foot. I knocked Brooke of and went for In Yo' Face, but Brooke countered. Brooke goes for her belly-to-back facebuster, but I blocked it. Gail took the two of us out with a missile dropkick. Gail went for Eat Defeat on Brooke, but Brooke blocked it and threw Gail into the corner. I came in and his In Yo' Face on Brooke.

Gail came in and threw me outside followed by almost getting the pin, but Athena was up on the apron yelling at the ref. The ref had to stand to get Athena off the apron. I slid back in and nailed Gail with In Yo' Face. Athena got down just as I went for the cover. I ended up winning. Athena and Devon got into the ring and we celebrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked to the locker room. Laughing and smiling. It was good to have family this close. We walked into the locker room when Mikaela made her way to the announce table. Jamie went to go get changed as was the two continued fighting. Mikaela was up on the announce table commentating. Jamie came back when Angle started in on his series of German suplexes. We watched as they kept going. Just when it seemed that Joe might pick up the victory following a Muscle Buster, but Kurt countered with a head butt. Joe charged at Angle, but Angle catches him with a sunset flip for the victory.

"So RVD, A.J., Jeff, and Kurt could be Mikaela's opponent next week." I said. Jamie nodded her head. Mikaela walks down to the ramp, and Jeff, A.J., and Ray walk in from different parts of the Impact Zone. They surround Mikaela with Kurt in the ring. Mikaela has this determined and almost psychotic look on her face as all her potential challengers stare her down.

"She's ready." Colton said.

"Who really knows her state of mind, she could be more than ready." Tommy said.

"It's why she's Mikaela. She's unpredictable." Jamie said.

"Was she unpredictable in the beginning too?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"Well next week is Open Fight Night. Means we have to wear our ring gear." I said.

"I know." Athena said with a sigh.

"Colton you want to know something?" I asked.

"Sure enlighten me." Colton replied.

"You didn't defend your title this week." I said as I stood. Colton smiled as we grabbed our stuff and left the locker room.

Hopefully next week went off without a hitch. This was Impact so it was highly unlikely.


	76. I Need Your Ring Back

_**Author's Note: Velvet gets to be a valet. Devon and Athena just stay in the back and chill out. Tommy has something planned, but isn't telling anyone. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday May**____**24**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We were all in the locker room. I had my blonde hair straight. I was in a pair of dark blue short shorts and a top like Athena's black and crimson Fatale top only it was dark blue with white accents and Fatale was Femme.

Athena had curled her hair. She was in the Fatale top, but instead of the chap pants that went with it she was wearing a pair of short shorts. They were black with a crimson stripe down both sides, a crimson waistband, and had Mercer on the back in crimson.

Jamie was in her Holler gear. We watched as Hogan was with the contenders and they all talked. Finally Hogan eliminated Ray.

"I thought it was never going to end." I said.

"You and everyone else." Athena said. Athena has a little gray kitten with black stripes on her lap.

"And who is that cute little guy?" Jamie asked.

"Nathaniel, he's new. Again Tommy likes getting me little things. This guy came from a shelter." Athena answered.

We had Gail and Madison Rayne in the ring. Gail was complaining. Gail was talking about everything that had happened before she challenged ODB and EY.

"Don't take on the actual champs." I muttered.

We watched as EY started the match with Gail. We watched as they went back and forth until ODB tagged in because of how EY had Gail in a bearhug. ODB started control, but Madison ended up knocking her off the apron.

Gail ended up in control. We watched as Madison and Gail had control. Until Madison suddenly started playing with her hair. The girls eat a spear from ODB. We watched as ODB and EY had control until Gail countered the BAM with her knees. But ODB got back momentum again.

Madison tripped ODB and Gail landed on top of her as the ref was distracted by EY's crazy antics. Madison hides under the apron as she holds ODB's feet. They ended up picking up the victory.

Hogan is on the phone with someone who is coming to the arena and will see him soon.

RVD came down and said he had to take care of some business so he can be focused on regaining the title. RVD calls out Gunner.

RVD and Gunner had a match. Gunner actually had control. RVD finally got momentum and ended up picking up the victory with a 5-Star Frog Splash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Colton stood. I followed after him.

"Knife Called Lust." Colton said as we walked out. Colton got into the ring and I got into the ring as well. Colton had a mike.

"I've defended this title every week and proved that I'm a fighting champion. Last week I had the opportunity to be in a battle royal to possibly get a shot at the world title and Garett Bischoff had lady luck riding on his shoulder helping him eliminate me in that match. So I challenged Garett to come down and see if lady luck is still riding on his shoulder tonight." Colton said. I gave Colton a quick kiss as Garett and Auriele came down the ramp. Auriele gave Garett a quick kiss. We got out of the ring and stood opposite of each other.

Colton shook Garett's hand and the two locked up. Colton got Garett in a side headlock and then took Garett to the mat. Garett fought back up to his feet and shoved Colton into the ropes, but Colton bounced off the ropes with a Corkscrew Back Elbow. The two locked up again and this time Garett got Colton in a wristlock and then a side headlock, but Colton reversed it into a scoop slam.

Colton hits the rope and goes for a diving elbow drop, but Garett moves and hits a swinging neckbreaker. They lockup again and Colton gets Garett into a side headlock before both Robbies run down and attack Colton and Garett.

They continue to beat down Colton and Garett until Colton answers with a Double Clothesline on both men. Garett comes back as well and the two whip Robbie E into Robbie T. Colton then whips Garett into a splash on the Shore followed by a splash from Colton on them.

Colton clothesline Robbie T to the outside and Garett clothesline Robbie E out of the ring. I look at Auriele as we got into the ring.

I raised Colton's arm.

"I feel a tag team coming on." I said. I looked at Auriele. She looked a little different. Almost maybe rounder around her midsection. She was wearing her ref gear which was how I figured that out. I didn't say anything as the four of us left the ring.

We walked to the back. We walked into the locker room just as Hogan eliminated Jeff. Colton went to go get changed when Ray came out. Ray started complaining and called out Joseph Park. The two went back and forth until Ray ended up beating Joseph up.

We had Joey Ryan talking about his wrestling dreams. JB then interviewed Al Snow and Joey. Joey says to bring on his opponent and out walks Austin and Taylor.

Austin and Joey put on a X Division match that was good. Sort of. Austin and Joey are showing the rest of us why there is an entire pay-per-view devoted to the X Division.

Austin hits Joey with the Brainbuster and there is the victory. Taylor gets into the ring once the bell rings. She hands Austin his belt. Austin kisses the tip of her nose and the two leave the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long night. I think it was safe to say we were all ready to go. Devon just wanted to get home to Matt at this point. Matt was being a sweetheart to Dad and for the past couple of weeks he's been watching the littlest of us so daddy could work at the restaurant because Anton had gotten sick.

We watched as Mikaela made her way down to the ring with a new entrance music. She got into the ring. A.J. and Kurt were right behind her. Hogan came out and said he picked A.J. because he knew Mikaela better than anyone.

Kurt and A.J. shook hands.

We watched as A.J. and Mikaela locked up. I'd seen a change in Mikaela I didn't want to see. I had a bad feeling that she was going to turn heel very soon. I kissed Nathaniel on the top of the head. He was already what Tommy referred to as a Mommy's boy. Well considering we'd gotten him from a shelter and heaven knows what happened to him before I think he was perfect.

Mikaela and Allen knew each other so well that they were reversing each other and just getting into an all-out fight for that belt. Mikaela was being smart about it though. She was taking her time when it came to it.

We watched as Mikaela just started a vicious attack on A.J.'s arm.

"Is it me or can you see a heel side starting to peak out?" I asked.

"No. We can see it. I don't think Frankie or Chris ever thought that Mikaela would turn heel. Show her a few pictures of Allen cheating on her and maybe she'd do what Karen did to Kurt on TV. Divorce him. That's not her style." Jamie answered. Was that Chris and Frankie's end game? Break up Mikaela and Allen? They were doing a bang up job. Sky wasn't even in the company anymore and she was still causing hell.

Mikaela was actually taking A.J. to town. Hogan was approached by someone letting him know his guest has arrived.

Mikaela and A.J. just kept beating on each other. Mikaela wasn't giving up easily. She was showing why she was the champion. Mikaela even got A.J. with a nasty spear. That didn't get her the victory. Neither did two Last Chancery moves. A.J. wasn't going quietly. Mikaela wasn't either. Mikaela got her knees up after A.J. tried a Springboard 450. Mikaela followed up with the Brainbuster and the victory.

Daniels and Kazarian are on the ramp. Mikaela grabs a mike.

"Another challenger turned back around, and that will continue to happen. No one can beat me. History has been made tonight. I'm still the longest reigning woman World Champion at five months and I plan on even breaking A.J.'s record." Mikaela said.

Mikaela is getting ready to leave when Bobby's music hits. He walks out and then Hogan's walks out. Hogan congratulates Mikaela and sort of insults her at the same time.

Mikaela exits the ring and pushes past Hogan. Mikaela is halfway up the ramp when the lights go out.

They come back on and Mikaela turns around. Standing in the ring behind Bobby are Sting and Dakota. Bobby turns and Sting attacks him. Hogan tells Bobby not to leave and says next week we're moving to a new timeslot and going live. Hogan then says Bobby is going to be facing Sting at the very beginning of the show in a Lumberjack Match.

"Well I call this show over." I said as I stood. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We got our bags and headed out. I was holding Nathaniel in one hand. The cat carrier was in the truck. Tommy and I waved at our siblings before we headed to the truck.

We'd just gotten in and Nathaniel was safely tucked away into the carrier when Tommy turned toward me.

"I need your ring back." Tommy said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Athena trust me." Tommy said.

"Pourqoui?" I asked. Tommy gave me a look. I said nothing else as I removed my wedding ring and handed it to him. I felt instantly naked without it on my hand.

Tommy reached over me and opened the glove compartment. It opened and he pulled out a little black box.

"This is why Lily. Put it on." Tommy said as he handed me the box. I took the box and he closed the glove compartment. I opened the box and a smile graced my lips.

"A Claddagh ring." I said as I took it out of the box and put it on my left hand with the heart pointing at my wrist.

"I had to have your dad help me find it." Tommy said. I smiled and leaned toward him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you." Tommy said. We buckled up and he left. I was tired. It was time for well-deserved nap.


	77. No Chance I'd Leave My Fatale One

_**Author's Note: Velvet gets to be a valet. Devon and Athena just stay in the back and chill out. They also get a shock of their lives. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday May**____**31st, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Devon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Jamie, Athena, and I were left in the back while the boys went to go be lumberjacks. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse with my hair straight and in a ponytail. Athena was in a black miniskirt and the Fatale top her hair was curled and part of it was held by a clip. Jamie was in a black dress that she'd worn at the Lockdown fan interaction. The only female lumberjack was Mikaela Styles.

Sting and Bobby started their match. We watched as Sting and Bobby went back and forth. I watched as the lumberjacks got involved except for Mikaela. She just stood there. The match continued and Bobby had control. Bobby tossed Sting to the floor and the heel lumberjacks attacked again. Sting fought back.

Bobby still had control after the break. Bobby tossed him outside again and the heels strike again before tossing him back into the ring. Bobby still had control until Sting took control again. Sting started getting momentum, but Bobby put the brakes on and went to the floor where the heels protected him from the faces.

Mikaela still hadn't moved. Sting continued control. Sting went for the Scorpion Death Lock, but Bobby reversed it into the crossface. Sting got to the ropes and Bobby released the hold and went to stomp on him. Bobby goes for the Payoff, but Sting blocks it and counters into the Scorpion Death Drop. Sting locks in the Scorpion Death Lock. Bobby taps.

Hogan's music hits and the GM makes his way onto the stage. Hogan calls Sting the number one man and he says we just got a little piece right there. He says the Main Event at Slammiversary will be Mikaela Styles vs. Sting for the belt. Mikaela was in the ring and she wasn't raising Sting's arm, no she was checking on Bobby Roode. Mikaela looked shocked and pissed when Hogan made that announcement.

Bobby and Mikaela are seen exchanging words before the two left the ring together.

"Does that mean Mikaela turned heel?" I asked.

"Yes." Jamie said. We see Madison talking to herself in the mirror about Brooke Hogan coming to TNA and she asks the camera guy if she looks okay because he might be watching.

We looked at the boys when they walked back in. Ray was in the ring and talking. He calls the Park family a bunch of cowards. Ray says he wants to change his plea to a guilty plea. I was surprised when Park grabbed Ray by the throat, and almost hit him, but Ray threatened a lawsuit.

Park backed off and says he won't stoop to Ray's level because he has class. Ray laughs and says he's a coward just like his brother and walks away.

Park tells Ray to wait a minute and if he wants to fight then they can do it right now. He takes his jacket off and Ray asks if he really wants to fight him, but says they'll do it at Slammiversary instead.

"Well that will go well." Athena said. We all looked at Tommy as he left. Even Athena looked confused. She had both Nathaniel and Aphrodite with her. Margarita must be acting up.

We saw a video for Crimson's undefeated streak. He's backstage and he says it's clear he can't be beaten.

"I'm seeing where I'm rating in this relationship." Athena said. I smiled. We watched as Chris Sabin walked out with Brooke. He wasn't wearing his usual tights. He was wearing regular ones. We see Austin talking to D-Lo before he walks out with Taylor.

We watched as the two started wrestling. They were putting on a good X Division match. I was impressed with how they were putting it together. I looked at Tommy when he walked back in. He looked at the four of us just sitting here watching the match.

He sat down next to Athena. I was impressed with how good this match was. It seemed like maybe Austin could lose his belt or that he could retain the belt. This is what the X Division was about. Aries reversed the Cradle Shock into a rollup for the pin.

Taylor was in the ring and she inclined her head to Brooke. Brooke nodded her head. Colton stood to get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watched as Taz talked with Hogan about replacing Flair in the Gut Check Challenge and how they're going to get the real Taz.

Snow, Prichard, and Taz talked about Joey Ryan. They actually mentioned Austin's name. They argued about him for a while longer. Colton walked back out in his wrestling gear.

We go to the back and we see JB with RVD, Robbie E, Mr. Anderson, and Jeff Hardy. The possible contenders for the TV title.

Dixie came out and says she's proud of every one of TNA. She says at Slammiversary we'll have our very first TNA Wrestling Hall of Fame inductee. She goes on to say we'll be live all summer long and that the Knockouts have a very special place in her heart. She says that she needs someone to help her keep the Knockouts going.

"I thought that was Mikaela, Selena, Celeste, Brookelyn, Madison Harter, and Karson's jobs." Athena said.

"So did we." I said. Dixie then introduced the new Executive in charge of Knockouts Brooke Hogan.

"I withhold my opinion until she starts making calls." Devon said.

Dixie and Brooke talk and thank the Knockouts. Dixie and Brooke hug. We then see Daniels and Kazarian making fun of Dixie not mentioning the A.J. thing that she probably knew about. Daniels says this is live so they can't stop them tonight. Daniels says that after he beats A.J. up tonight then they'll show everyone what they have.

Colton and I left right then. We walked to gorilla and I gave him a kiss.

"Hell Yeah." Colton said as we walked out. The two of us stood in the ring as the results showed that Colton would be facing Jeff Hardy. I gave Colton a final kiss before I left the ring. I stood across from Peyton and Andy.

I watched as Colton got Jeff in a wristlock and transitioned into a hammerlock, but Jeff countered into a hammerlock of his own. Colton reverses into a headlock, but Jeff shoves him into the ropes only to eat a big shoulder block for a nearfall. Colton quickly gets to his feet, but Jeff sweeps his legs and gets a nearfall and then attempts a clothesling, but Colton ducks and rolls Jeff up for a nearfall of his own. They lockup again and Jeff gets Colton into a side headlock, but Colton shoves him into the corner. Jeff got Colton with a headscissors takeover, but ended up eating a clothesline as he got to his feet.

Colton followed up with a scoop slam and attempted his diving elbow drop, but Jeff moved and hit the leaping mule kick on Colton. It was then I realized the ref was Auriele. She still looked a bit rounder, but that wasn't my concern. Jeff followed up with a flying forearm and attempted to whip Colton into the corner, but Colton reverses it and charges at Jeff only to eat a mouthful of Jeff's elbow.

Jeff catches Colton with the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff charges at Colton in the corner, but Colton moves and Jeff catches himself on the middle rope. Jeff set up for a dive, but Colton punches him in the back and hits a hanging neckbreaker off the ropes for a close nearfall. Colton locked Jeff in a nerve hold and after releasing hit an elbow drop for another nearfall. Colton goes back into a headlock. Jeff fought to his feet and attempted to break the hold with back elbows, but Colton cut him off with a blow to the back. Colton attempts a scoop slam, but Jeff blocks it and hits the Twist of Fate. I sucked in a breath as Jeff climbed to the top. Robbie E ran down and shoved Jeff off the top.

Auriele rang the bell signaling a DQ. Colton still retained. Robbie E and Robbie T started attacking Colton and Jeff, but Colton came back and fought them off and cleaned house with Jeff. I slid into the ring and hugged Colton. I broke from him and went over to Auriele.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I noticed she looked panicked when Robbie E and Robbie T were in the ring.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Auriele asked.

"You just looked panicked. Is there something you haven't told anyone yet?" I asked.

"I want to be sure before I do." Auriele whispered.

"You want to be sure before Garett yanks you out right?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." Auriele said.

"Keep yourself safe." I said as I left with Colton.

"That is the second time in two weeks the two of them have beaten me up. That's it. I'm done. I want a match at Slammiversary. Hopefully a tag match." Colton said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We walk into the locker room and look at the rest of them.

"Storm might be coming back." Athena said.

"Good." I said. Colton went to go get changed and I sat down. We saw clips of A.J. drama. We go to the Gut Check Challenge.

We watched as Snow voted yes. That would be his second time he'd said yes. Ryan signed his death sentence when he insulted Prichard and then Taz. Taz said no and Ryan was hurt about it.

"That's what he gets for bad mouthing Prichard and all that." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled and we watched footage of Bobby in England complaining to the fans.

Daniels came down and then A.J. came out. I expected this match to be an all-out drag out battle. It wasn't as much of a battle maybe a battle of reversals. Daniels had just sent A.J. into the guardrail when "Sick and Twister Affair" played through the arena. Daniels and A.J. both looked at the top of the ramp where Mikaela and Bobby appeared. Mikaela had her belt on her shoulder. Bobby had his hand on her lower back.

They watched the match. Daniels had control even after the commercial break. A.J. had momentum every now and again, but I felt like maybe Daniels would actually win this. Mikaela and Bobby had walked down the ramp and were standing ringside. Mikaela was now holding a mike in her hands.

A.J. got Daniels with the Phenomenon and got the victory.

Kazarian and Daniels attacked A.J. after the match and Mikaela didn't even bat an eyelash. Kurt's music hits and he makes the save. He lays out Daniels and hits a vicious German Suplex on Kazarian before locking in the Ankle Lock. Kazarian screams in pain, but Daniels low blows Kurt from behind. Kazarian and Daniels high and low Kurt. Kazarian pulls out a zip tie and ties Kurt to the ropes. A.J. comes back on Daniels, but the numbers get to be too much for A.J. allowing Kazarian to lay into A.J. with a chair. Daniels hits Kurt with the chair. Kazarian and Daniels taunt the crowd and Daniels grabs the mike and says you're welcome. He tells us that they've shown us pictures and videos, but the fans don't believe them. Daniels say they have positive proof that A.J. and Sky had an affair straight from their own mouths.

A recording of A.J. and Sky talking on the phone about meeting this weekend. Sky tells A.J. not to tell "her" that he's coming into town. Mikaela gets into the ring then with Bobby right behind her. Daniels and Kazarian back up and Mikaela ignores them. She kneels down by A.J. and hands her belt to Bobby. She raises the mike as she grabs A.J.'s face.

"You want to meet her this weekend fine. I'm tired of everyone playing me. The only person that's been straight with me in this entire locker room is Bobby Roode. A.J. you could have told me to my face that I didn't hold your attention anymore. You could have told me!" Mikaela yelled before she released A.J. and stood.

She took her belt from Bobby and the two left the ring. Bobby put an arm around Mikaela's shoulders as they walked to the back.

Dixie ran past them and told Daniels and Kazarian they're finished.

"I don't understand why Dixie is out here. It doesn't involve her." I said as I stood.

"No one understands that either." Jamie said as she stood. We got our stuff and left the locker room. Impact had taken a sudden turn for the worse. Our leader, our World Heavyweight Champion was now a heel, and she could possibly have a divorce on her hands. I put my head on Tommy's chest as we walked.

"Please come to me if you suddenly lose interest." I said.

"Baby, there isn't a chance in hell I'd lose interest in my Fatale one." Tommy said. I smiled as we got into the vehicle. I had to put Nathaniel and Aphrodite into their carriers, but that was easily done. When tommy started driving he'd left his right hand resting on the center counsel. I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." Tommy said. Devon's wedding was coming up. Next month was Shiloh's and in August we'd be parents. The difference a year makes.


	78. It Takes Two

_**Author's Note: Athena gets to valet for Tommy against their brother. It's rather awkward. Velvet scopes out her next opponent and valets for Colton with two others. It's strange. Devon stays in the back. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday June 7**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We were all in the locker room. Well except for Matt. Jamie had on pink ring gear. It said often imitated never duplicated on it.

"Are you talking about us?" I asked.

"No." Jamie said. I smiled. I was wearing my Fatale top and a black mini skirt.

"You need new ring gear." Jamie said.

"I'll start pestering Sasha about that later." I said. Sasha had a lot on her plate right now. We watched highlights from last week's A.J. Styles's drama.

We had a ton of pyro. Tenay and Taz discussed it. We then saw after the show last week with Dixie was freaking out.

We then get Dixie in the ring with the entire crowd booing him. Dixie was talking and said she felt sorry for Daniels and Kazarian. Dixie was getting ready to tell the truth on what she knew about this, but Daniels' music hit and he walked out with Kazarian, Mikaela, and Bobby Roode.

"I think that explains where Mikaela stands." I said.

"Yes." Jamie said. I felt like my stomach was in my toes with that. Daniels was saying that he knows the truth. That she knew that Sky and A.J. had been cheating for a long time. She just didn't say because she wanted to keep her golden boy clean. Dixie started hitting Daniels. Daniels shoved Dixie and told her not to touch him again.

A.J. ran down and chased Kazarian and Daniels off. A.J. was yelling at him. Serg came down and helped A.J. up. He looked over at A.J. before he decked him. I was surprised. Mikaela and Bobby were both smiling. Serg started at A.J. before he left. A.J. looked shocked. A.J. turned to Mikaela. Mikaela looked down at her newly manicured nails before she slapped A.J. across the face. Bobby and Mikaela left. A.J. turns to Dixie and the two whispers something before they leave. Taz calls the whole situation awkward.

I stood.

"You coming?" I asked as I headed toward the door. Tommy was right behind me. We walked out and I adjusted Tommy's belt. I'd brought my own.

"You want to fasten it around my waist?" I asked as I turned.

"Should that be a question?" Tommy asked. I smiled as Tommy fastened my belt. We walked up to gorilla. This was going to be a weird match because Tommy was facing Austin. I turned so I could walk in front of Tommy.

They hit Tommy's music. We walked up the stairs. I turned as soon as Tommy walked to the top of the stage. I dropped down into a crouch as I rose up until I was level with him again. It would make better sense if I had Mercer on my butt, but I hadn't done it for the day.

We continued walking down the ramp after I'd walked next to him. I stopped him at the front of ramp. I walked slowly up the steps and stood on the apron. I stepped between the ropes and motioned for Crimson to come closer. He did and I hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him to me. I gave him a kiss before I pulled back. The camera guy was already right in our faces. I gave the camera lens a kiss before I let the pigeons loose.

I stepped through and Crimson got into the ring then. I stood with him as Austin and Taylor walked down the ramp. Taylor was in a pair of blue jeans and a black blouse. I gave Crimson a final kiss before I got out of the ring. Taylor stood across from me as Aries and Crimson locked up. I put my elbows on the apron and didn't want to cheer.

I had family in this match. I didn't want to take sides. Especially if Crimson was serious about who he wanted Alexandra Justina's godparents to be. It was when the two had their little dance outside the ring that scared me.

Austin rolled Crimson back into the ring and started up on the top rope. I had made the mistake of standing at the front of the ring. I watched as the ref checked on Crimson. I saw Joe and I barely had time to move before Austin hit the apron right in front of me. I exchanged looks with Taylor. I made a move to go help Austin when Joe pushed me and put Austin back into the ring.

Crimson had seen Joe shove me. He got out of the ring and got into Joe's face. I went up the ramp until I could push between the two. I pushed Crimson back to the ring. Not an easy thing considering I was wearing six inch heels. I got Crimson back into the ring. Austin recovered a little and I watched as Crimson picked Austin up and nailed him with the Red Sky. He then got the victory. I watched as Crimson helped Austin up.

I slid into the ring. Taylor slid in from the other side. Taylor and I exchanged looks before I raised Crimson's arm and Taylor raised Austin's arm. This is how we did it. Crimson and Austin raised each other's arms. We dropped their arms when Crimson grabbed the mike. He said that there is no one in TNA that can beat him so he issues an Open Challenge to anyone for Slammiversary.

Uh I loved when he didn't run things by me. I'd smack him upside the head later.

We walked out of the ring. We headed toward the back. I smacked him upside the head.

"Dude. You need to tell me this stuff." I said.

"Sorry Lily. It slipped my mind." Tommy said. I shook my head at him. He picked my hand up that my wedding ring sat on.

"You're not going to try to be ridiculously romantic to fix this are you?" I asked.

"Well." Tommy said. I knew where this was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke Tessmacher, Tara, and Mickie were in the locker room. Colton and Devon had made sure they weren't seen by the camera. I didn't have a match tonight, but I was ready for a fight.

Brooke Hogan walked into my locker room. She introduced herself and then started launching into this speech about how she wanted to change things. Things were just fine in the Knockouts division. She announced that the four way involving Tara, Tessmacher, Mickie, and Madison would see the winner facing me at Slammiversary. She then goes on to say that I will be appearing in Montgomery Gentry's new music video. I was excited and we had a group hug.

Everyone left the locker room. I sat down and looked at Devon and Colton.

"A music video?" I asked.

"This will be interesting." Devon said.

"About as interesting as to where Tommy and Athena got to." I said.

"I don't think we want to know." Devon said.

"Aw man now I have that image in my head." I said. Colton chuckled. Hogan was talking until Bobby's music interrupts him. Bobby and Mikaela make their way down to the ring.

Bobby has a mike and he starts helping and hindering Mikaela at the same time. Mikaela looked like she wanted to be somewhere else. Sting's music hit. Sting walked down the ramp and Bobby attacked him from the get go. Sting got the jump on Bobby. Mikaela and Bobby stood on the floor as Hogan and Sting stood in the ring. Mikaela did not look excited.

We watched the four Knockouts get ready. We then had Joseph Park talking about his match with Ray at Slammiversary. That wasn't going to be a pretty match.

I watched as the knockouts started their match. I stood and shouldered my belt. I walked out and headed toward the stage. I got there just as Madison kicked out. I watched as Mickie rolled Madison up again for another two count.

I made my way to the announce table. I sat down between Taz and Tenay. I commentated every once in a while. I watched as each of the girls went against each other. Each of them was determined to win. I resisted the urge to groan when Tessmacher won. I was a good champion and applauded her though.

She wouldn't beat me on Sunday even if she brought Ryan Cross with her. I walked to the back and into the locker room. I walked in just as JB was introducing the contract signing.

"Still no Mercers?" I asked.

"Nope. They died." Devon answered. I chuckled. It was a lot of talking and all that stuff. I was a little surprised when Abyss popped up. Abyss threatened everyone. Ray then attacks Joseph. That was how that worked.

We then saw Garett and Auriele walking in from earlier. Colton was getting ready. Garett said it would be an honor to stand in Colton's corner tonight and watch his back. Colton said he liked him and he tells him to bring it tonight.

I was a bit worried about Auriele being there tonight. I remember the conversation I'd had with Auriele earlier. We had Taz and Tenay talking about Joey Ryan and his failed Gut Check attempt. He then had the guts to insult TNA. Al Snow escorted him out.

"I'll bet you anything Mikaela will pay that kid a visit." I said.

"Duh." Devon said as she looked up. Garett and Auriele had walked in. I left my belt on my chair as I stood. Colton was already in his ring gear. I fastened Colton's belt around his waist.

We walked out of the locker room. I looked at Auriele who wasn't in her ref gear, but she still exposed her stomach. She wouldn't be doing that much longer if my gut feeling was right.

Robbie and his entourage would go out first. We reached gorilla.

"Knife Called Lust." Colton said. I shook my head as we walked out. I took my spot only this time I had Auriele on my left and Garett on my right.

I was nervous because Robbie E had the control early. I looked up when Madison Rayne walked out. I hoped to heaven that she didn't have a crush on Colton. I watched as Colton came back with a spear. I watched as Colton had control. He was going great until Robbie T tripped him. Garett and Robbie T squared off. I watched a Colton rolled Robbie E up while Earl was separating the two.

Robbie T rolled into the ring and rolled Robbie E on top of Colton. Robbie T was leaving Earl caught him and yelled at him to stay out of the ring. Garett took the chance to slide in and reversed the pin back to Colton. Garett slid out of the ring. Earl turned around and there was the three count for Colton.

I gave Garett a high five. Garett had gotten into the ring. Robbie T came in and the Shore got into the ring and attacked the both of them. Colton and Garett came back and cleaned house. Auriele and I got into the ring.

"I smell a tag team match at Slammiversary." I said.

"That's what I'm hoping for Baby Doll." Colton said. I smiled.

"Can I count on you Garett to be there?" Colton asked.

"I'll be there." Garett said.

"What about you Auriele? You still refing?" I asked.

"I'm still refing and if you two have a tag match I'll ref." Auriele said. I smiled as we got out of the ring and headed to our separate locker rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was interested how this would go. I see a replay from the Roode and Sting fight. I saw Hogan. Hogan was getting ready to make his announcement, but he gets interrupted by Ken and Kendra.

They go back and forth for a while before he gets on with his announcement. Hogan calls out RVD and Jeff. Hogan says the three of them have been vying for the belt for the last two months. He's already announced that next week we'll have a title match no matter who wins at Slammiversary. He then says they'll determine who gets the shot with the winner of a three way at Slammiversary between Ken, RVD, and Jeff. He flips the mike down after he's done. Ken put his mike down next to his.

I looked up at Colton and Jamie when they walked in. We settled down to watch the entrances. Daniels and Kazarian came out. Bobby came out and stood at the top of the entrance ramp. "Sick and Twisted Affair" hit and a corner of the stage came up. It was on fire too.

"Holy shit." I said with wide eyes as Mikaela walked out.

"And their partner she is from the Otherside of Darkness and the current World Heavyweight Champion the Hell Cat Mikaela." Christy announced. That shocked me as much as Mikaela hanging out with Bobby, Daniels, and Kazarian. There was a Fortune reunion on the heel side. The other member of Fortune would be on the other side of the ring.

Kurt came out. A.J.'s music hit and he didn't come out. They hit Sting's music and he walked out. The heels attacked Sting and Kurt as they got into the ring. From there it was the heels for the entire match. It didn't matter which heel was in the ring they dominated. Bobby was in the ring when "Crazy Possessive" hits. Selena Kazarian came down and made her stance clear when she stood in the heel corner. Kazarian was talking to her. The heels continued with control. Suddenly A.J. came out of nowhere and went after Daniels and Kazarian.

Kurt and A.J. were focused on Daniels and Kazarian. Bobby and Sting were still legal. Bobby slid into the ring with Mikaela's belt and swung it, but Sting ducked. Sting tripped Bobby and locked in the Scorpion Death Lock. Bobby tapped.

Mikaela walked around the ring until she grabbed her belt. She slid into the ring and clocked Sting across the face with it.

Mikaela raised her belt as Bobby approached her and raised her other arm. Mikaela turns to Bobby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two exited the arena as A.J. looked on.

"Mikaela isn't stupid enough to cheat on Allen with Bobby is she?" I asked.

"No. Bobby is to in love with Brianna." Jamie said. We gathered our stuff. I hadn't seen Athena or Tommy yet.

I looked up when they walked in.

"Do I want to know where you two got too?" I asked.

"No." Athena said.

"You two couldn't wait until you were at the hotel room?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think he could." Athena said. They grabbed their bags and we all left. I had to get Matt over here on Sunday. He and Tommy were defending their titles against Jackson Cage and Ace O'Connell.

This was going to be a busy weekend.


	79. Beer Shower and Decisions are Made

_**Author's Note: It's Slammiversary. Five matches for our kids. This is going to an interesting pay-per-view. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday June 10**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was in my Often Imitated Never Duplicated ring gear. Colton was in his ring gear as well. Athena and Devon weren't in ring gear, but they were wearing parts of ring gear. Athena was wearing a Crimson "Uncle Sam" shirt. She'd tied it so you saw her stomach and her bottoms to the Fatale top. Devon was wearing her Femme top and a pair of blue jeans.

We get a video package and then Hogan is out talking. He then made the Austin Joe match for the X Division championship.

"Like Taylor needs to worry about that." I said.

"Like any of us do." Athena said. Athena had a point. She always did.

Joe's music hit and he walked down. Austin's hit and he walked down with Taylor next to him. Taylor looked worried, but then I'd sported that same look. So had Athena and Devon. It was just a worried look that we all had in this family.

We watched as Joe and Austin went back and forth. I knew this would be intense, but I never expected this. Taylor was keeping herself out of the way like she always did during Austin's matches. I looked over at Athena who had taken up holding Aphrodite. Nathaniel was laying on Chase. Chase was stretched out.

Luckily we were all here. Matt had returned from whatever it was that he'd been doing for so long. Probably finalizing what I was certain would be the second cake we all got. That and his tux along with finishing up his groom's men. Devon was still figuring out hers.

We watched as Austin picked up a victory following a Brainbuster. We see highlights and back live Austin and Joe fist bump. Taylor ends up giving them both a hug before she leaves with Austin.

"I hate to see what's going to happen once she starts showing and gets very pregnant." I said.

"Tommy's going to force her to either sit in Austin's locker room or ours." Athena answered not bothering to look up.

"So why do you have three out of the four again?" Colton asked.

"Margarita had issues." Tommy answered. We watched as Hernandez walked out. Kid Kash walked out next with Kassie next to him.

"So how are the parties going?" I asked.

"Ah." Devon said.

"You need help?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Devon said.

"Okay. The givens are Jamie, Sasha, Taylor, Kassie, Layla, Lauren, Josie, and me." Athena said.

"Right, should I include Aaliyah and Ellie?" Devon asked.

"It's your choice. I think Matt needs to know so he can finalize his entire half." I replied. I looked up at the screen to see Hernandez had just beat Kid Kash.

"Well you guys should hash it out. Colton and I have to leave." I said as I stood. Devon nodded her head as Colton and I left the locker room. We met Garett halfway to gorilla.

"Auriele our ref?" I asked.

"Yup." Garett said. I smiled as we reached gorilla. We reached gorilla just as Robbie E, Robbie T, and Tori Spiro left.

"Here we go boys." I said. I was standing between the two of them.

"Colton which one?" The music guy asked.

"Hell Yeah." Garett said. I was surprised, but didn't comment as we walked out.

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Velvet Sky they are the team of Garett Bischoff and the TNA Television Champion Colton Sawyer." Christy announced. I stayed on the ground as I watched Auriele ring the bell. Garett and Robbie E started the match. I watched as Garett was doing well against both Robbie E and T. I was impressed. Garett got a hot tag to Colton. Colton was on fire. Colton was taking them both down. Garett helped Robbie T go to the outside by pulling the top rope down. Colton nailed Robbie E with a huge Face Breaker for the victory.

I slid into the ring and gave Colton a kiss. Auriele gave Garett a kiss. Auriele had done this match down the middle.

I smiled at Auriele as Colton and Garett danced a little. We then walked to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My family was crazy. They had to be. Devon had figured it out. So Matt had his plan all sorted out. We watched Daniels and Kaz talk about their moments. We were watching Jeff, RVD, and Ken start their match. Jeff had brought Peyton and Andy. Ken had brought Kendra.

Hardy had just nailed RVD with a Twist of Fate when Jamie and Colton walked back in. I said nothing as I stood. I walked toward Chase. Both Chase and Nathaniel were asleep. So was Aphrodite. I set her down next to Chase. I stood. I looked at Tommy. He'd told me to only interfere if I thought it was absolutely necessary. I watched as Ken picked up the victory.

"Matt I'd get ready. This is going to be short." I said as I left the locker room with Tommy right behind me. The click of my stiletto heels not even penetrating the noise of everything else. I hooked an arm with Crimson as we waited for that camera.

We were walking when it caught up with us. Crimson reminded everyone he's been perfect for over 470 days and no one will beat him. We walk out and I forgo the entrance ramp bit, but I'd make the ring bit that much better. We reached the ring and I turned from him. I walked up the steps and I leaned against the ropes.

I dropped down to a crouch and motioned Crimson over. He walked over and I kissed him. The camera was right there again. I pulled back. I stood until I was my full height. I stepped between the middle rope and motioned for the camera. I gave it a quick kiss before I let the pigeons loose. I stepped through and Crimson followed me through the ropes.

We stood in the ring waiting for someone to accept the open challenge. Hopefully no one would. I was a little afraid when James Storm walked out.

Oh shit. I gave Crimson another kiss as I got out of the ring. The camera took the moment to focus on the Mercer on my butt. I ignored the camera. I tried not to look terrified as James took it to Crimson. Crimson fired back and started going at it. I was a little surprised when he actually chocked James with his coat. James came back. I sucked in a breath when he caught Crimson with the Last Call. He went for the pin.

This was absolutely necessary. I jumped up on the apron. The ref stood and started working to get me down. I got down when Crimson got up on his feet. I stood there and watched as they traded back and forth shots until Crimson got James with the Spear and won. I breathed out as I slid into the ring. Crimson helped James up. I didn't get a chance to hug Crimson before he and James started a beer celebration. I let out a tiny cry when Crimson turned the beer on me. I don't like wearing my liquor. I like drinking it. I said nothing as I exited the ring. Crimson followed after me. We passed the curtain. I picked up a stray lock of my auburn hair. I lifted it to my nose. It smelled like beer.

"Tommy, I smell like beer." I said.

"Well you'll just have to clean up later." Tommy said. Asshole. We walked into the locker room. We were standing there when she invited us all to the stage. Oh my bloody hell. We walked out and joined the rest of the staff on the stage. I leaned into Tommy. Dixie announced the first inductee into the TNA Hall of Fame Sting. I was surprised. We saw a video package. Sting and Dixie had some time in the ring. Sting thanks us. I shook my head. It was us who should be thanking him.

We walked off the stage. I looked at Matt. He looked ready. He had his belt around his waist. I realized that I hadn't grabbed Tommy's belt. Neither had Tommy.

"Oh crap." I said.

"What's wrong Mercer?" Jeff asked as he walked past.

"Nothing." I said.

"I've got you covered. I grabbed Tommy's belt." Devon said. I smiled at her. I took the belt and fastened it around his waist.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked.

"I can do it Athena. I'm good at this." Tommy said. I sighed. I'd have to trust him. I looked at Jackson Cage and Ace O'Connell walked past us. I sighed and looked at Devon.

"Entrance?" I asked.

"Yeah." Devon said. I smiled as we got the nod to go. We all walked forward. Devon and I did our usual entrance. This would be my second time kissing the camera and letting the pigeons loose. I think they're just going to have to suffer through it. Devon and I got out of the ring. Crimson and Ace started the match off. Ace and Jackson argued before the match actually started.

Crimson and Ace had a really good match. They were reversing each other and just having fun. Ace went to tag out to Jackson. Jackson dropped down from the apron and left. Crimson and Matt exchanged looks. Ace turns around. Crimson shrugs before tagging out to Matt. Matt takes pity on Ace and ends it with a Carbon Footprint.

"That was way too easy." I said. Devon nodded her head as we left the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't like any of this. I left with Colton before Athena, Devon, Tommy, and Matt got back. Chase, Aphrodite, and Nathaniel were out like lights anyway. We walked out. Colton had fastened my belt around my waist.

"You got this baby." Colton said. I nodded my head. We reached gorilla and watched Tessmacher's entrance.

"She's the one this ring gear is point to right?" Colton asked. I didn't offer him an answer because "Angel On My Shoulder" played. I walked out with Colton.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Colton Sawyer she is from the Big Apple and the current Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky." Christy announced. I did my usual entrance. I saw Tessmacher had brought Ryan Cross with her.

It made me briefly wonder why she had suddenly brought Ryan with her. I shook it off as Tessmacher and I started the match. Tessmacher had early control, but I took it after I dropped her chest first over the top rope. I kept her grounded by working on her left arm. We started exchanging right hands. She got the better of me and followed with a series of clotheslines. Tessmacher went for a flying forearm that dropped me. She then launched me into the corner with a dropkick. I did a quick neck-tie neckbreaker. I went for In Yo' Face, but Tessmacher blocked me. Tessmacher went for a flash rollup and almost got the nearfall, but Colton got up on the apron. I got up as he got down. I saw Ryan get into Colton's face. I took Tessmacher's distraction and nailed her with In Yo' Face. I then got the pinfall.

I was handed my belt. I was standing ringside when Christy approached me. Christy asked me what it was like to retain my belt in a good match.

"It felt good and it was a solid defense that I always do." I said. Tessmacher had come out. I gave her a hug before we left.

We walked into the locker room as the Bully Ray and Joseph Park match started.

"That's our girl." Athena said as she stood and hugged me.

"I can't believe she brought Ryan with her." I said.

"Unsurprising." Athena said. I realized the tense set of her voice was for a reason. There was still bad blood between them. Hell I was with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed. I'd have Jamie and Athena as my matrons of honor. They'd be matched with Colton and Tommy respectively. Then there was Taylor with Dan, Kassie with David, Sasha with Andy, Lauren with Jesse, Josie with Ian, Layla with Kody, Aaliyah with Alcide, and Ellie with Jessy. Of course to get Jessy we'd have to visit him. We'd do that after the pay-per-view. Ellie was luckily in town with him.

We watched as Ray and Park had their match. I sighed and really wasn't surprised when Abyss came out and put Ray through a table. Joseph Park came back out and covered Ray for the win.

Joseph Park celebrated his win.

We see JB with the TNA Champion Mikaela with Bobby Roode. Mikaela calls herself the best of the best. She congratulates Sting on his Hall of Fame induction, but says she doesn't give a crap. Mikaela says the only thing people will remember tonight is when she ends his career and remains TNA champion.

"Does something smell like beer?" I asked.

"Sorry, Tommy decided to give me an impromptu beer bath after his match." Athena said.

"You shouldn't stand close to him." I said.

"I realized that." Athena said. Hogan came out and introduces Christian and Blair Cage.

"Isn't that Selena?" I asked.

"No. Selena and Blair are identical twins. Blair recently cut her hair." Jamie answered. I nodded my head.

Christian grabbed a mike and started talking. He seemed really passionate about this business. He then introduced the number one moment. Sting's return in 2006.

We watched Christopher Daniels and Kazarian with Selena Kazarian. Kurt Angle and A.J. Styles came out. A.J. and Kazarian started off first. Then everyone started fighting. I watched as they kept going. I wasn't surprised in the end when Kurt made Kazarian tap out.

We see Kurt and A.J. celebrate. We see highlights of the match. We see a video package of Mikaela vs. Sting.

Sting came out with Serena. He left Serena by the announce table before he got into the ring. Sting also handed his coat to Serena. Mikaela's entrance music rips through the arena. We see the corner of the stage rise and the fire goes around it again. I whistle.

Mikaela was in a black Intriguing Night Jacket. Under that was a top that looked like one of Madison Rayne's tops. The majority is black with a deep blue band and piping around the majority of the black. Mikaela was wearing a pair of black short shorts. She had Hell Cat in deep blue on the front of her shorts and Heath was on the back in deep blue.

"Holy shit." I said. Bobby walked down next to her. They got into the ring. Mikaela had been wearing her belt around her waist. Mikaela untied her jacket and handed it to Bobby. JB was handling the introductions. JB introduced Sting. When he got to Mikaela she shoved Brian out of the way during her introduction.

Bobby got out of the ring. The bell rang and Mikaela bailed right away. Mikaela got back in and Sting moved in. Mikaela bailed a second time. Back in the ring. Mikaela connected with chops to Sting. Sting with a high knee, goes for a Scorpion Deathlock and Mikaela again bails. She gets back into the ring. Sting with right hands and a quick hip toss. Mikaela with boots to the shoulder of Sting and she drops an elbow across his throat on the outside. They got back inside the ring.

Mikaela with chops to Sting. She went with a snapmare and backbreaker combo on Sting. Sting fired back with elbows. Mikaela leveled Sting with a big boot in the corner. Mikaela gets a sleeper locked on Sting. Sting fights out and gets a sleeper on Mikaela. Mikaela quickly counters with a jumping back suplex. Sting with a superplex on Mikaela. Sting with the Scorpion Deathlock applied. Mikaela is reaching for the bottom rope screaming in pain. Mikaela gets to the bottom rope and Sting is forced to break.

Both brawl out of the ring near the entrance ramp. Sting gets the better of Mikaela and dragged her to the end of the ramp and landing a big right hand. Sting launches Mikaela back into the ring and Mikaela rolls out on the other side. Stinger Splash to Mikaela on the guard rail. Sting put Mikaela up on the announce table. Sting applies the Scorpion Deathlock on Mikaela over the table. Mikaela taps. Brian tells Sting he needs to get back into the ring. Bobby Roode sees a six pack of James Storms' beer at ringside. Bobby grabs the beer and slides in the beers. Mikaela gets tossed in and she grabs a beer. She goes to use it, but Sting blocks it and Brian takes the beer from Sting. Mikaela grabs another beer and cracks it over the head of Sting. Mikaela covers Sting and gets the pinfall.

The belt is slid into the ring by Bobby. Mikaela is holding up the belt. Sting stands and clotheslines Mikaela over the top rope. Sting decked Brian. Bobby grabs Mikaela and the two make their exit to the top of the ramp. Mikaela has a smile on her face as she raises her belt again. Serena is in the ring holding Sting back.

"Well that was an interesting match." I said.

"Thursday is going to be fun." Matt said.

"It's great. I'm going to go home and shower. I smell like beer." Athena said.

"Yes well Dev and I are going to be meeting up with Jessy and Ellie." Matt said.

"Have fun." Jamie said. We all exited the locker room then. It was going to be an interesting Thursday night. That was for certain. None of us knew just how interesting.


	80. Never Imagined

_**Author's Note: Athena and Devon decided that this show could wait. They were off getting the finishing touches on Devon's wedding. Velvet is here to have a fight and valet for Colton. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday June 14**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Velvet's POV)~~~~~~~~~~**_

The girls weren't here. Neither were their boys. Last I'd heard Tommy was making sure AJ's room was finished. Devon and Athena were doing wedding stuff. I think Matt was too. Colton and I were here.

Of course Colton had a match. I did too. We saw clips from Slammiversary. We went to the arena and saw Ultimate X was up. Zema, Chris, and Brooke Sabin were in the ring. Austin and Taylor came out.

We watched as they went back and forth. The moment Chris injured his knee I shook my head. He'd just come back. Brooke realized and she looked concerned. In the end Austin ended up retaining the belt. Austin was good at what he did. Brooke and Brian helped Chris to the back.

Taylor got into the ring. Austin got a mike and basically said while he respected the X-Division it wasn't moving fast enough. He says he's not here to earn respect; he's here to take it. Hogan comes out.

Hogan hypes Austin up. He says at Destination X the main event could be Austin vs. Mikaela for the World Heavyweight Championship. If he gives up the X Division Championship. Hulk says he'll give Austin a week to think about it. Taylor looks visibly worried as they whisper to each other.

"They don't need that." I said.

"She's what four months pregnant?" Colton asked.

"Yeah if she's due in November." I answered.

"Man Austin's got to think about the baby." Colton said.

"I heard Taylor finally got around to moving in with Austin. The two are now unpacking some of her stuff." I said.

"She been living in LA this entire time?" Colton asked.

"Yeah." I answered. Ray ended up having issues with Joseph again. I sighed as I stood. I was in my Often Imitated Never Duplicated ring gear. I stood and fastened Colton's belt around his waist. We walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla.

We reached gorilla and I gave him a quick kiss. We were walking down the ramp. We were almost at the bottom when I had to dive toward the guardrail because Hernandez dived over the top rope onto Colton.

I watched as Hernandez had control. He was getting near fall after near fall on him. I was worried. Colton managed to fight off a bearhug, but Hernandez got him with a double chop and whips him into the ropes only to eat a Spear from Colton.

"Come on." I called. Colton came back with a series of right hands, a flying shoulder block, a neckbreaker, and his diving elbow drop. Colton got a corner splash, but when he bounced off the ropes he got bowled over by Hernandez. Colton kicked out at two again.

Colton fought back. He managed somehow to get Hernandez with Deal With the Devil and the victory.

I nodded my head as I slid into the ring.

I raised his arm and gave him a hug. We walked out of the ring and headed to the back. Colton had held the television title since December. That was seven months. He'd hold it for longer if I had anything to say about it.

We walked into the locker room to see Mikaela and Bobby arriving. It was the start of the Bound For Glory series with the Gauntlet battle royal.

AJ and Jeff started it out. It all started filling out with RVD, Magnus, Ray, Kurt, Dinero, Robbie E, Daniels, Joe, and Storm. In the end Storm ended up winning.

"I feel Storm is going to win. So he can go after Mikaela." I said.

"I feel that too." Colton said as he walked back out. He'd changed from his wrestling shorts to a pair of jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. Storm had a mike and basically reaffirmed what we'd said. He was gunning for Mikaela. We then saw Mikaela with Bobby hovering over her shoulder.

She asked if she looked concerned or scared of James Storm, because she's not. She says Storm came back because he's jealous of her and if Storm wants to come back and get the title away from her that's fine with her because she has no problem facing Storm again one day. Mikaela says tonight she has bigger fish to fry in the form of an asshole before she and Bobby left.

Kurt yelled at A.J. because he wasn't focused. I stood and left with Colton. My belt was around my waist. Colton gave me a kiss once we reached gorilla. We walked out. I did my entrance complete with giving a kiss to Colton. I handed my belt to Colton.

Madison and I locked up. I got her in a headlock before connecting with a side headlock takeover followed by an armdrag and then a dropkick. I hit a drop toe hold and locked in a front facelock.

Madison ran me into the corner and charged at me, but I got my boot up. Madison backed off and charged again. I put my boots up again, but Madison caught my feet and slammed me to the mat. Madison slammed me into the corner and hit a running hip attack followed by a facebuster. She went for the pin and I kicked out at two. Madison covered me again and got another near fall. Madison whipped me into the ropes and went for a backdrop, but I kicked her in chest and connected with a swinging neckbreaker. I followed up with a series of forearms, and I whipped Madison into the ropes and got a series of clotheslines and forearms. I shoved Madison into the corner. I stood up on the corner and started hitting her. I then connected with a Diving Facebuster. I covered Madison and got a near fall. I set up for the In Yo' Face, but Madison blocked it and went for the Rayne Drop. I countered with a knee to the gut and hit a clothesline for the victory.

I took my belt and Colton and I left. I was ready to go home. I just wanted to see what would come of the rest of this show though.

We got to the locker room and I got changed. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out and sat down.

We watched Mikaela vs. Ken for the World Heavyweight Championship. I'd hate to say it, but I admire Mikaela. She's not backing down from a fight. She could if she really wanted to. She's fighting with everything she has. She takes a nasty shot over the top when she tried a slingshot plancha. She then got to meet the steps for her trouble. Mikaela rolled with everything Ken threw at her. She even rolled with the Mikaela sucks chants.

In the end Mikaela locked in Last Chancery and didn't allow Ken to the ropes so he tapped.

Mikaela has a rather deranged look on her face as she starts at Ken. Bobby gets into the ring and kneels down by her. He whispers in her ear and rubs her shoulders before they leave.

Dixie and A.J. decide they'll tell the truth next week. We get clips from Slammiversary focusing on Sting's induction into the Hall of Fame.

The gauntlet gets recapped, before they say next week that Open Fight Night is next week and anyone in the BFG series can call each other out. We get replays from Ultimate X and Hogan's offer.

JB introduces a Hall of Fame induction video for Sting from Slammiversary. JB introduces Sting. Sting comes down and talks. He says Slammiversary would go down as one of the greatest nights that he ever experienced and he says people ask him how that could be true after what Mikaela did what she did. He said that can be so because leading up to Slammiversary Sting made it his goal to take a big huge chunk out of the hide of Mikaela no matter the outcome and he did just that.

He talks about his induction. He says there are people he wants to thank. He starts with Jerry and Jeff Jarrett and Phoenix Orton because they are the ones that started TNA. Sting wants to thank Dixie. A masked man hits the ring and attacks Sting.

More hit the ring and they attack Sting. They continue to pound on him. It was hard to watch. We end the show with them beating on Sting.

"Come on Col. We've got stuff to prepare for the wedding." I said.

"Yeah that is next week. Man never thought it would happen like this." Colton said as he stood. I smiled as we grabbed our bags and left the locker room. It was time to focus on what was coming up. The past would be the past.

Next week a teaser of my video would come out.


	81. We're Taking Your Spot

_**Author's Note: Velvet's title defense against a woman no one knows. Athena and Devon pull a valet for her. Colton, Matt, and Tommy just sort of stay in the back. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday June 21**__**st**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~**_

We made it in one piece if you could call it that. I was in my Fatale ring gear, Devon in her Femme ring gear, and Jamie in her Often Imitated Never Duplicated gear. The boys were in their shorts and trunks.

I didn't expect them to actually have a match. It was going to be all Bound for Glory and Jamie's title defend.

"Hey Colton." I said.

"What?" Colton asked.

"Devon and I are taking your spot." I said.

"Okay." Colton said. I smiled. Devon needed to give her new ring name a run. Besides I was itching to get out in that ring. Even as a valet.

Hogan came out and he talked. Austin came out with Taylor. Taylor looked worried. Austin didn't take option A or B. He took Option C saying that every X Division champion that holds the belt come Destination X will get the chance to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion. Hogan goes with Option C. Taylor looked unhappy, but she didn't say anything. Bobby's music interrupts and Mikaela and Bobby walk out. Bobby's yelling at Austin.

Bobby starts talking for Mikaela again. He says she's no X Division wrestler. He calls her God's gift to wrestling, the Hell Cat, and the longest reigning female World Champion in the history of TNA. He says she will prove it to Aries and everyone else at Destination X. He says she won't just beat Aries, she will hurt him and embarrass him as well. Aries and Bobby do at it ringside.

Mikaela didn't get involved in the fight. I didn't know if it was because she was scared or what. Anderson came out and he talked for a little bit saying he was going to win the Bound for Glory series. Anderson calls out Daniels. Daniels and Selena make their way to the ring. In the end Ken ended up picking up the victory. I wasn't surprised.

Dixie and AJ talk about revealing their thing. Mickie, Madison, ODB, and Star Shelley are in Brooke Hogan's office. Hogan walks in.

Brooke Hogan talks about Velvet's music video. Madison claims she has the longest reign. Mickie chimes in and asks who beat her. Hogan says Madison needs to get focused. Star says she just wants a fair shot. Mickie says she's the greatest female in the world and has held all the greatest titles. ODB said she was different. Madison ended up getting eliminated because she wasn't focused.

Robbie E is in the ring and challenged Kurt Angle.

"Short match alert." I said.

Kurt ends up beating Robbie E. Shocking isn't it. We see a vignette for Taelor Hendrix tonight's gut check contestant. Magnus walks out he starts talking. Magnus says he has women lined up to get a shot at him so he knows what it's like to stay focused when you have women troubles, but he doesn't screw around with his best friend if he was married to one of the hottest Knockouts on the roster. He ends up calling out A.J. Styles.

A.J. looked focused. In the end Daniels and Kazarian walked out with Selena. A.J. took his eyes off of Magnus to yell at Daniels. Magnus grabbed A.J. and nailed him with the Mag Daddy Driver.

"Idiot." I muttered.

Daniels and Kazarian smile as A.J. tries to recover. Daniels is holding another envelope as we see Taeler getting ready. Tara came out. Taeler came out. I'd lie if I said I wasn't impressed with Taeler she was doing really well for herself. In the end Tara ended up winning with the Widow's Peak.

Tara helps Taeler up and shakes her hand.

Ray and Joseph have a moment. Joe comes out and challenges James. In the end James ended up picking up the victory. Joe hands Storm his beer.

We see a video package of the Sky/Dixie/A.J. drama. A.J. and Dixie talk about it. A.J. says he's falling apart because he can't focus. He says they have to get this out in the open. Shocking isn't it.

Brooke is with ODB, Mickie, and Star. Star talks about wanting a fair shot. Brooke says she's looking for someone that's really focused and right now ODB isn't focused with ODB. ODB leaves. Ray comes down and challenged Dinero.

Ray starts off well and then sees Abyss in the crowd. Abyss got involved and Pope ended winning. Abyss and Ray chase each other around.

Hogan talks to RVD and Hardy and tells them their the main event. We see Brooke thingking about her decision between Star and Mickie.

I stand. Devon stands. Jamie stands and gives Colton a kiss. We walked out of the locker room. We hooked arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to focus. We reached gorilla and they hit "Angel On My Shoulder". Athena, Devon, and I broke out to our three way entrance.

"Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Athena Mercer and Devon Morgan from the Big Apple she is the current Knockouts champion Velvet Sky." Christy announced. Athena, Devon, and I do our almost kiss thing before I let the pigeons loose. Athena follows shortly after that. We're standing in the ring.

Brooke says she knows Star deserves her match, but tonight is Mickie's shot. Star hugs Mickie before Mickie heads out. Athena and Devon give me a quick hug before they drop out of the ring.

Mickie and I were putting everything we could into this match. We wanted this that badly. I heard my sisters cheering for me. In the end after a hard fought contest I ended up winning after a roll up.

I looked at the girls as we got out of the arena. I would feel this match in the morning, but I'd worked my butt off to get where I was and I wasn't giving up without a fight.

My entire family had watched my music video. Alcide had actually been involved. He was the little boy. We walked into the locker room just as RVD and Jeff's match started. Hardy ended up winning the match following a Twist of Fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We see the BFG Series Leaderboard. Next week A.J. and Angle are going against Kazarian and Daniels in a rematch.

A.J. and Dixie come down. Dixie starts to tell, but A.J. rethinks it. Some lady walks down the ramp. She's got a mike and says her name is Claire Lench. She ends up saying that Dixie and A.J. weren't having an affair, but helping her through rehab. Daniels is freaking out. Daniels ends up running out and getting blasted by A.J. and slammed to the mat. Kazarian comes down and gets an enzuguri. A.J. is just beating up on Daniels and Kazarian.

Mikaela comes down. She adjusts her belts. Mikaela slides into the ring and clocks A.J. in the back of the head with her belt. Mikaela doesn't have a mike. Sky Gray runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. Sky has a mike.

"Mikaela stop." Sky said. Mikaela didn't move.

"Mikaela I wasn't part of this whole Claire thing. The pictures, videos, and phone recording Daniels and Kazarian had involving A.J. and I were true." Sky said. Mikaela looked at Sky.

"You know A.J. and I've been friends for years. In September it escalated. A.J. and I were doing things behind your back. He ended it though." Sky said. Mikaela demanded a mike.

"When?" Mikaela asked.

"Christmas." Sky answered.

"That explains why he wanted to get home so bad even if we were in Alabama." Mikaela said.

"Mikaela you and Selena more then put me through my retribution when you attacked me." Sky said.

"Get out of my ring!" Mikaela yelled.

"Mikaela please you need to realize that A.J. loves you more than anyone in the world." Sky said. Mikaela glared at Sky until she left. Mikaela didn't say anything else. We watched as she took off wedding ring and put it by A.J.'s face. Mikaela left the ring with her head held high.

None of us commented. We just grabbed our stuff and we left. We needed to get out of here. I'd have a brief honeymoon.


	82. Silly Girl

_**Author's Note: Athena steps up for her sister and is suddenly backed into a corner. Family fights family. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves.**_

_**~~~~~~~Thursday July 5**__**th**__**, 2012 Sawyer's Locker Room (Athena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was in a pair of jean shorts, a pair of wedge heels, and a Crimson "Uncle Sam" t-shirt that I'd tied so you could see my stomach. My auburn hair was curled. Colton was in his ring gear. So was Tommy. Because Colton and Tommy had a match. Okay my other brother Ian was involved too. I sighed as Ray talked. It was annoying. He announced he was Twitter. Joseph and Ray have some time until Ray gives Joseph a restraining order against Abyss. Ray then attacked Park.

Shocking wasn't it? Hogan and Austin talked about needing the belt. We get more footage of A.J.'s relationship with Claire. Earlier today a camera tried to ask Dixie about it, but she sent him away. I stood.

Crimson and I walked out of the locker room. We reached gorilla just as Ian walked out. We waited for Ian to get into the ring. They hit Crimson's music.

"His opponent from the Brownsville Section of Brooklyn, New York being accompanied by Athena Mercer Crimson." Christy said. We got into the ring. Colton came out with Velvet. I left the ring with Velvet. We watched as they just start fighting. They're not pulling punches. They trade near falls with each other. Ian tossed Crimson to the outside. Colton nailed Ian with Devil's Smile. Colton then picked up the victory.

We all freeze when Madison Rayne walked down. Velvet is right in the ring next to Colton. Madison acts like she's going after him. Instead she goes after Earl and they make out. Madison leaves. Earl is smiling.

We leave. I sit back down.

"I feel the headache." I said. We see Chris and Brooke Sabin get into the ring. Sabin talks about how he's talked with his family and the doctors all of which are saying that he should think about retiring and finding something else to do with his life because he can't do this anymore. I felt bad for him. My heart dropped to my stomach when Bobby's music hits and he walks out with Mikaela. Brooke looks worried.

Roode starts talking about the X Division wrestlers calling them pathetic. He mentions Jesse which doesn't sit well with me.

"Is that really tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup." Jamie said. He mentions Aries risking it all when he gets in the ring with the Hell Cat this Sunday. Bobby says when an X Division wrestler like Aries gets in Mikaela's ring, he'll be just like Sabin taking the risk and getting no reward and having his career ended just like Sabin. Bobby then starts attacking Sabin. Austin hit the ring and chased the two off. Bobby headed up the ramp while Mikaela stayed there. Taylor is looking at Brooke while Aries checks on Sabin. Mikaela grabs a mike.

"Brooke Sabin don't go far honey because at Destination X you will defend your Knockouts X Division championship against Taylor Aries." Mikaela said with a smile on her face. I was up and out of the locker room. I ran to gorilla. I looked at the monitor and saw Taylor to be almost in tears

"Austin you can't let her do this." Taylor said.

"Hit Howl." I said as I grabbed a mike and walked out.

"Mikaela take my sister out of the match. I'll take her place." I said.

"Fine you want to see if you can own something go for it." Mikaela said. I nodded my head.

"But be warned if you lose this match you will be out of Impact." Mikaela said. I could feel the shock on my face

"Oh and Sabin I'd make sure you stay well rested because you and Star have a tag team match against the Motor City Lady Guns for a new tag team belt I created." Mikaela said as she left. She pushed me out of the way.

I locked eyes with Brooke and Taylor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Velvet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all exchanged looks. Destination X had just gotten a win or lose situation for us. We could lose one of the founding members of Femme Fatale.

Athena walked in. She didn't say anything. I watched as Tommy stood and hugged her.

"You want us there?" I asked.

"No." Athena answered. I sighed as we watched Dakota Darsow vs. Flip Casanova. In the end Flip ended up winning. I hated to say it, but that match hadn't been the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. It was exciting, but it wasn't pretty.

The camera comes in and I talk about Gail have a clause in her contract saying that she needs eight or more days notice for her rematch canceling their match tonight. So instead TNT will team up tonight and take on Gail and Madison.

The camera left and we watched the TNT and Gail and Madison match. We watched as the two went back and forth. I didn't know who I really wanted to win, but in the end Tessmacher picked up the victory.

We see a vignette hyping up James Storm setting up the match with Jeff later is shown.

We watch as A.J. makes his way down to the ring to address the Claire allegations. Backstage we see Mikaela standing watching a monitor. We go back to the ring and A.J. is saying how first he's accused of having an affair with Dixie and then his best friend. Which admit ably the Sky affair was true. He talks about the evidence Daniels had being wrong. He says now they accuse him of being the father of Claire's unborn child and he asks how Daniels thinks he'll make this one stick.

A.J. asks Daniels what he's trying to prove and Daniels' music hits cutting A.J. off. Daniels, Selena, and Kazarian walk onto the stage and Kazarian asks A.J. if he really just said that he doesn't get it. Kazarian says what A.J. obviously does get is junkie whores pregnant.

"Not good." I said. Kazarian says last week out of the goodness of his heart he tried to knock some sense into the thick redneck skull of A.J., but obviously he didn't grasp the severity of these things.

We looked up when Sasha walked in a sketch book in hand.

"You need new ring gear for Destination X." Sasha said.

"So basically just do my Fatale gear. Only flip the colors." Athena said

"Sash." I said. Sasha looked at me

"You know my Holler gear? The blue one?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said.

"Make her Fatale top like that. Flip the colors like she wants. Put her twitter handle on the right side. On the left put Love, Passion, and No Regrets." I said. Sasha looked at Athena.

Athena nodded her head.

"Fatale still across your chest?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So the top is black with crimson highlights and crimson writing for Fatale, atMercerOwlStackhouse, and Love, Passion, and No Regrets. The bottoms will be crimson with black highlights and Mercer on your butt in black right?" Sasha asked.

"Sounds right." Athena answered.

"I'll get to work on that. Jenee, Jeremy, Jolene, and I will get this going. Should have it by Saturday." Sasha said.

"Thanks Sash, don't overwork yourself." Athena said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sasha said as she walked away. We looked at the ring to see that A.J. challenged Daniels to a Last Man Standing match at Destination X.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We see Hogan talking about Destination X when a guy in a bandana walks in and hands Hogan something. Hogan tries to get the person back, but we cut to backstage of Jeff warming up and a vignette hyping him up is shown.

We watched Kenny King vs. Lars Only. It was an X Division match. Kenny won. Christy interviewed him and all that fun stuff.

We see a vignette of Austin getting ready for the Main Event at Destination X and talking about his journey to get here. Taylor was always hovering right on the outside. I looked at Athena again. Athena had sat down, but you could see the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I had a bad feeling Mikaela wouldn't stop at just this match. She'd continue if she wasn't stopped soon.

Kenny and Austin have some time. Taylor still looked worried. It made me feel bad for her. We see the leaderboard and the only difference is that Magnus is in the number three spot ahead of Kurt.

We watch as Jeff and James come out. We watch as the two just start tearing the house down. They're not pulling punches. They're reversing each other and showing how much this Bound for Glory Series means to everyone.

In the end Jeff pulls out the victory. Jeff celebrates with Andy and Peyton while James looks disappointed.

We see a clip of Kurt's debut several years ago which lead to his initial confrontation with Joe. They show that Joe vs. Kurt will be a match at Destination X which made it a Bound for Glory match.

Tenay and Taz reveal that Bound For Glory will be held in Phoenix, AZ. We see Angle and Ken talk about each other because they're facing each other next week.

Hogan comes out. Hogan gets into the ring and he called Austin out only for Bobby's music to hit and Mikaela and Bobby make their way down to the ring. Bobby pulls his shut up and keeps talking about him. Bobby insulted Option C. Austin's music hits and he walks out with Taylor.

Austin and Bobby go back and forth. He says that Sunday will be the last time Mikaela will be champion. Bobby takes Mikaela's belt. Bobby tries to leave and Austin throws an insult on Bobby's back. Bobby turned around and swings the belt, Austin ducks and nails Bobby with the X Division championship. Austin holds both belts up and stands over Bobby with them as Hogan holds his hand in the air. Aries hands the X Division title over to Hogan and raises the World Title up and says new.

Mikaela levels a glare at Austin before she smiles and laughs.

"I'm a little afraid." I said.

"Something is going to go wrong at Destination X." Athena said. I nodded my head as we left the locker room after we grabbed our stuff and headed toward the parking lot. I was done with this show for the night.


	83. Ending

**Due to Velvet's release from TNA Femme Fatale is ending. I hate to see it go, but it wouldn't feel right without her. So I'm going to tie up the loose ends for you.**

**Velvet lost her Knockouts Championship at a house show to Brooke Tessmacher.**

**Athena and Devon lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championships to Kassie Morgan-Kash and Layla Morgan at another house show. As per Mikaela's rules Athena was "fired" and her Knockout X Division belt was vacated. Devon quietly asked for her release behind the scenes along with Athena.**

**Colton, Crimson, and Matt still work for TNA. It's different without their girls, but they're still working.**

**I might do a one shot when it's time for Sasha to have the baby. That way you can see a little fluff between Athena and Crimson.**

**Until then I'll miss you guys and maybe Velvet will come back. Who knows. Thanks for hanging out for Femme Fatale through this.**


End file.
